Lóbrega primavera
by Brave Dragon Girl
Summary: A veces es más cómodo sucumbir porque aún de la más infranqueable oscuridad obtenemos algo. Relato inspirado en los personajes del Profesor J.R.R. Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

**LÓBREGA PRIMAVERA**

El sol caí brillante y cálido sobre la espesura del Bosque Verde intensificando los colores de los árboles y plantas que allí crecían. Parecía un día estupendo para recorrer los senderos, admirar la belleza de la naturaleza, sentir la briza que regocija los sentidos y reconforta el alma.

El día transcurría apacible para los habitantes del Reino del Bosque Verde, cada uno dedicado con ahínco al perfeccionamiento de su arte o destreza. Era encantador escuchar y contemplar a los elfos que hacían gala de sus melodiosas voces al entonar antiguos cánticos, los cuales, eran acompañados por bellas danzas.

Entre los árboles podían distinguirse a los pequeños elfos que corrían y reían animadamente; unos escondidos cuidadosamente entre los troncos, hojas y arbustos, mientras otros parecían buscar discretamente a su compañero de juego. Algunos más preferían sentarse en el césped o trepar a la copa de los árboles para contemplar el cielo o; conversaban con gran interés sobre diversos temas.

En los árboles y la tierra había suculentos frutos que eran recogidos, limpiados y posteriormente distribuidos entre la gente del pueblo. Bajo la sombra que proyectaba la arboleda podía verse a varios grupos de elfos que escuchan, reflexionaban y preguntaban con gran interés al elfo que les narraban las historias de su pueblo.

Los elfos aprendían y se esmeraban por convivir en armonía entre sí y con su entorno. El bosque entonces parecía vibrar al unísono con la vida del pueblo élfico y acogía con calidez a sus habitantes proveyéndoles refugio, abrigo y comida.

Esa sensación de candidez le embriagaba los sentidos y le inflamaba el pecho de felicidad, cerró los ojos, alzó el rostro al cielo y agradeció a _Ilúvatar_. Entonces un sutil viento movió sus cabellos y depositó un agradable aroma a su alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado pero podía percibir que los sonidos y la actividad a su alrededor parecían ir apagándose.

Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos, de pronto, todo estaba oscuro, como si la noche lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa en lo más profundo del bosque. Se sobresaltó al no poder distinguir silueta alguna ni siquiera la de sus manos frente a su rostro. Su corazón empezó a retumbar en el pecho y su respiración iba agitándose. Extendió ambas manos tratando de palpar al frente o a los lados para intentar no tropezar; caminó despacio pero no tocaba nada. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿acaso se había dejado llevar imprudentemente por sus sentidos? Alzó la vista para tratar de ver las estrellas y poder entonces ubicarse, pero era inútil.

La oscuridad era impenetrable, comenzó a desesperar, llevó las manos a la cara para tocar sus ojos e intentó masajearlos para acostumbrarlos a la penumbra, nada pasó. Entonces gritó intentando llamar a alguien pero su voz parecía perderse en aquel lugar. Lentamente siguió caminando y decidió ponerse de rodillas palpando el suelo, podía sentir la tierra húmeda y las hojas pero ningún árbol cercano, probablemente se encontraba en un claro; lo cual era extraño dado que el bosque era denso y pocos lugares había en los que la tierra le hubiera ganado campo a la portentosa floresta.

Pero entonces ¿por qué no podía ver la tenue luz de lo que parecía ser el cielo nocturno? Un pensamiento lo perturbó ¿estaría perdiendo sus sentidos? El conocía perfectamente el bosque hacía cientos de años que escudriñaba sus rincones, entonces ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera perdido y vulnerable? Intento calmarse, decidió que era mejor quedarse donde estaba esperando a que la luz del amanecer le revelara su ubicación. Se tendió sobre el suelo e intento aguzar sus sentidos, los elfos eran criaturas extraordinariamente sensitivas, sin embargo, aquella negrura comenzaba a nublarle la mente.

El viento sopló con fuerza inusitada moviendo salvajemente árboles y plantas produciendo crujidos que parecían lamentos de la vegetación cuya aparente calma había sido turbada. De pronto un estruendo a unos pocos metros le obligó a levantarse de golpe, rápidamente sacó una daga del cinto; se tensó y esperó. El silencio volvió a reinar en aquél lugar entonces percibió un roce ligero en una de sus mejillas, volteó extendió un brazo sin dejar de empuñar firmemente la daga con el otro; después un pequeño empujón lo movió, nada podía distinguir en aquella lobreguez.

Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal, una corriente fría recorrió su espina dorsal. Risas bizarras, gritos, llantos, pisadas apresuradas, susurros lastimosos y entonces innumerables resplandores iluminaban fugazmente el lugar de tonos carmesí, avanzó lentamente hacia donde se deslizaban las luminiscencias, cada paso que daba le hacía sentirse terriblemente asfixiado y el calor intenso lo mareaba.

La marcha se hacía más difícil sentía las piernas entumecidas, paró e intentó ayudarse con las manos; de pronto éstas se encontraron envueltas por una sustancia viscosa y cálida. Las luces eran cada vez más intensas y lastimaban su vista pero sólo así podía ver momentáneamente el sitio; miró hacia el suelo y lo que vio allí lo estremeció. Sus piernas estaban enganchadas al cuerpo de un pequeño elfo cuyo cuerpo era apresado por un pantano ensangrentado.

En el entorno se fundían atronadores ecos desgarradores con el convulsionado follaje; cuidadosamente movió el cuerpo del niño elfo y se dio cuenta de la terrible herida que tenía en el cuello por la cual brotaba todavía la sangre, cubrió la herida con su mano para contener la hemorragia, lo cargó y se movió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que llevarlo con los curanderos pero se le hacía imposible saber siquiera donde se encontraba así que se detuvo miró al pequeño en sus brazos estaba mortalmente pálido, lánguido, sin embargo, éste le dedicó una apacible mirada y de sus ojos se desprendieron dos gruesas lágrimas con las cuales su alma abandonaba el cuerpo.

Horrorizado trozó parte de su túnica, envolvió el cadáver del niño elfo; se incorporó con los miembros temblorosos y se dirigió hacia las luces enceguecedoras, necesitaba descubrir lo que estaba pasando y apresar al culpable de semejante atrocidad. Pero aquel pantano sanguinolento no le permitía moverse, el hedor a sangre, los bramidos y la angustia le hacían doler profundamente el pecho.

No podía respirar estaba empapado en excrecencia de esa tierra pero siguió avanzando, cuando estuvo cerca de los destellos el calor era más intenso que nunca, los aullidos y las carcajadas siniestras eran ensordecedores. Sentía que desfallecía, en aquel momento alguien tropezó contra su espalda inmediatamente volteó con la daga aún en la mano, se acercó al cuerpo de una elfa que permanecía tendida sobre el suelo. Removió los largos cabellos del rostro de ésta y se encontró con unos ojos desorbitados por el pánico y el dolor, estaba gravemente quemada, de pronto ella se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo hasta que se escuchó un sonido hueco y un grito desgarrador que provenían de la dirección en la que había huido la joven elfa.

Los resplandores se extinguieron, el silencio fue absoluto, podía escuchar su respiración y su corazón. De pronto, estalló el lugar en llamas que consumían con rapidez todo lo que encontraban a su paso, sentía su piel arder, el calor era abrazador, corrió lo más lejos que pudo mientras desesperado gritó por ayuda, sus pulmones estaban congestionados por el humo y sus ojos escocían. Siguió corriendo, el fuego estaban por todas partes, finalmente reconocía el lugar, estaba alcanzando el acantilado por el que corría el río que circundaba el palacio del Bosque Verde.

Detuvo de golpe su carrera, la escena era verdaderamente terrorífica, había elfos que envueltos en llamas corrían y se arrojaban al río, mientras otros se internaban en el bosque en un intento desesperado por mitigar el terrible sufrimiento. En los alrededores estaban esparcidos los cadáveres de los elfos acribillados, la tierra se humedecía y se teñía con la sangre de su pueblo.

Miraba desesperadamente hacia todos lados, las llamas devoraban todo. Una elfa corría pidiendo ayuda, él se apresuró a llegar a donde ella se encontraba. Al momento, una flecha atravesó el pecho de la mujer que se desplomó violentamente. Escudriñó el lugar en busca del agresor, nada excepto cuerpos habían allí.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, gritó a todo pulmón golpeando con fuerza la tierra hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Exigió al atacante mostrar su rostro pero sólo el crepitar del furioso incendio respondió. Las llamas se acercaban más a él, el olor a carne quemada era insoportable pero, lo había decidido dejaría en ese lugar su cuerpo para reunirse con su gente en las Estancias de Mandos.

Tumbado sobre la tierra, mareado por las emanaciones y con la piel inflamada logró escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, le resultó familiar, logró reunir la poca energía que le quedaba y se incorporó. El incendio estaba ya casi sobre él, nuevamente percibió la voz, caminó dando tumbos hacia el puente que cruzaba el río y apuntaba a una de las puertas de entrada al palacio. Allí pudo distinguir la figura de un elfo de cabellos dorados y penetrante mirada gris, era su padre.

Marchó dirigiéndose a su padre, la vista se le ensombrecía y sentía sus miembros temblar pero debía llegar a él, debía obtener respuestas, debía al menos intentar salvar al Rey del Bosque. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente su padre le sonrió y con un ágil movimiento hundió la espada en el pecho de su hijo.

Sintió un agonizante dolor, bajó la mirada y vio la espada clavada en su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, un sabor metálico invadía su boca; abundante sangre escurría por la empuñadora de la espada hasta la mano de su padre que seguía con la mirada al piso y sosteniendo firmemente el arma.

De momento escuchó un suspiro y su padre habló –_Ionneg, ¡__Anda luumello_! _(Hijo, ¡Cuánto tiempo!)_\- No podía pensar con claridad sólo las incesantes oleadas de dolor y la sangre que le impedía respirar ocupaban su mente. En ese momento sintió el filo de la espada desplazarse muy lentamente fuera de su cuerpo, entonces, cayó estrepitosamente y la sangre cubrió su rostro.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar el rostro del elfo que lo había atacado, aún agonizante como estaba se negada a creer que hubiese sido su padre. Entonces lo vio allí indolente, terriblemente apacible, en aquel momento le devolvió la mirada, éste se agachó acercándose a su oído y dijo - _Muilelya yéva muina_\- _(Tú secreto estará oculto)_. Cerró los ojos y murmuró –_Adar_\- _(Padre)_


	2. Chapter 2

-_Aranya_ (Mi Rey) ¿qué sucede?, ¿está usted bien? ¡_Echuio! _ (¡Despierte!)- exclamó el preocupado guardia que había escuchado los gritos del Rey. Pero éste seguía removiéndose dolorosamente entre las sábanas murmurando y sudando profusamente. El guardia salió de los aposentos y pidió a otro que trajera al sanador con urgencia. Regresó a la habitación del monarca tomó un paño limpio, lo empapó en un tazón con agua fresca e inmediatamente se acercó a _Thranduil_ depositando el paño sobre su frente; en el acto, éste despertó claramente alterado tomó la daga que guardaba bajo el almohadón e hirió al guardia en el brazo.

Justo en ese momento llegaba el agitado sanador llevando consigo algunas hierbas e infusiones. Cuando entró a los aposentos reales se sorprendió al ver al Rey empuñando la daga y a un adolorido guardia que retrocedía con cautela sin dejar de tomarse el brazo lastimado.

_Brannon nin, ¿__manen nalyë?_ _(Mi señor, ¿está usted bien?)_ –Preguntó consternado el sanador- _Thranduil_ le miró confuso sin dejar de sujetar el arma

\- _¿Man nalye? (¿Quién eres?)_\- atinó a decir el soberano.

-_Ereb_, _Aranya (Mi Rey)_, creo que debería sentarse y beber un poco de té le ayudará a sentirse mejor- explicó tratando de parecer calmado. _Thranduil_ iba destensándose paulatinamente pero permanecía estático como evaluando la situación. Podría leerse un extraño desconcierto en los hermosos ojos del elfo, se advertía que trataba de alejarse de las sombras y regresar a la luz de su bosque.

Mientras _Ereb_ vertía la bebida caliente en un pequeño recipiente observaba con aprensión al guardia herido notando el sangrado, sin embargo, con la mirada le indicaba a éste que se quedara donde estaba para no perturbar aún más al monarca. De repente, un sonido metálico lo hizo voltear a prisa en dirección a _Thranduil_, éste había soltado la daga y parecía haber abandonado el sueño. Miró severamente a ambos, centrando su atención sobre el guardia herido.

–_Aranya (Mi Rey)_, beba, por favor- dijo _Ereb_\- Pero _Thranduil_ los miraba ausente.

\- _Vanya sínomello (Vete de aquí)_\- ordenó el soberano.

-_Nan, __hîr vuin__ (Pero, mi señor),_ necesita tranquilizarse y esto le ayudará- explicó _Ereb_.

-Creo que he sido claro _Ereb_, no necesito eso. Y espero que examines tus prioridades, si en verdad te consideras un sanador, ¿por qué razón no has atendido a _Anardil_? O, ¿necesito ordenártelo? Porque entonces estarías cometiendo un grave error al faltar a tu juramento de poner al servicio del pueblo tus conocimientos. Así que, _¡Ego!_ (Fuera de aquí).-

-_ Goheno nin, Aranya, (Perdóneme, mi rey)- Ereb_ se dirigió hacia _Anardil_, le ayudó a contener la hemorragia y ambos salieron de los aposentos reales, haciendo una reverencia. Caminaron por los labrados pasillos, entraron a una espaciosa y cómoda cámara donde había toda clase de implementos de curación. _Ereb_ ordenó a _Anardil_ que se tumbara en una de las camillas para revisar la herida. Sanador y guardia parecían nerviosos después del inconveniente con _Thranduil_. Sin embargo, durante la curación no hablaron, la lesión fue apropiadamente tratada. Pero cuando _Anardil_ se retiraba afirmó –_Ereb_, estoy preocupado por el Rey, parece que el crepúsculo habita en sus sueños y cada vez su vuelta a la realidad es más violenta y pausada. Temo que su alma sucumba ante la oscuridad-.

-_ Nácë (Lo sé), _por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, parece que el Rey ha decidido enfrentar solo su angustia y debemos respetarlo._ Áva sorya. (No te preocupes) Anardil, _debes descansar y cuidar de esa herida.- explicó _Ereb._

-_ Hantanyel (Te lo agradezco), Ereb-. _Se retiró el Jefe de la Guardia Real, dejando a un meditabundo sanador en la sala.-_ Anwa, aphado nin (Cierto, él está herido); _pero esa clase de laceraciones sólo quien las padece puede descubrir su cura- murmuró para sí.

_Thranduil_ los observó cerrar la puerta tras de sí, estaba agitado, aturdido y molesto; odiaba que lo vieran en aquel deplorable estado. Daba vueltas por la enorme habitación palpándose el pecho, le dolía, miraba a todos lados y a ninguno. Se tomó un momento, se sentó sobre la cama, miró el brebaje y montó en cólera al recordar el sueño, arrojó el tazón contra el piso y salió como un vendaval, tomando por sorpresa a los guardias que estaban apostados a los costados de la entrada de los suntuosos aposentos.

-_ ¿Hîr vuin? (¿Mi señor?)- _dijeron ambos pero no recibieron respuesta.

_Thranduil_ caminaba rápidamente por los labrados pasadizos, los guardias y los elfos que trabajaban en el palacio le miraban inquietos. Algunos de ellos intentaron acercarse pero él pasaba de largo, como si éstos no existieran. Finalmente llegó a una de las puertas de salida del palacio, miró a uno de los guardias:

-¡_A tulë sira, noro! (¡Ven aquí, corre!) _trae mi caballo y una capa, _¡Sí! (¡Ahora!)._\- ordenó.

-_ Hîr vuin (Mi señor) _¿está todo bien?-preguntó el guardia. Pero _Thranduil_ lo miró imperativamente y éste corrió a cumplir con la encomienda. A los pocos minutos regresó el elfo trayendo consigo un regio caballo azabache, cuyo pelaje brillante relucía bajo la rutilante luz de las estrellas. El Rey se colocó la capa y la capucha que cubría prácticamente todo su rostro y montó al animal.

–_Aranya (Mi Rey)_, no debería ir solo yo le acompañaré- sugirió el guardia.

-¡_Lá_! _(¡No!)_\- protestó el Rey y salió a todo galope, perdiéndose inmediatamente en la espesura del Bosque Verde.

_Thranduil_ cabalgaba a gran velocidad por un largo trecho, podía sentir el penetrante frío sobre su aterciopelada piel blanca, mientras los ágiles movimientos del corcel esquivaban troncos y ramas. Necesitaba que el rocío ahuyentara ese sufrimiento y apagara el fuego de su mente. Se acercaba, lo sabía; cerró fuertemente los ojos, el caballo relinchó deteniéndose repentinamente y parándose sobre sus patas traseras. El elfo soltó la oscura crin del animal precipitándose sobre las afiladas rocas que bordeaban el desfiladero y allí yació inmóvil por unos instantes.

Adolorido el Rey Elfo, se sentó tocándose el costado derecho, notando que sus finas ropas se habían desgarrado y, bajo éstas las magulladuras sangraban ligeramente. Miró el cielo poblado de estrellas que ofrecía aquella madrugada otoñal, sintiendo la necesidad de que su piel se humedeciera con la frescura del bosque, retiró las prendas superiores dejando su esculpido torso al desnudo.

El fuego de sus sentidos parecía haberle ofrecido tregua, una que aceptaría con gusto, pues se sentía exhausto.

-¿_Prestad Seregon? (¿Hay problemas Seregon?)- _preguntó el rey al percibir la presencia del espigado elfo castaño que se le aproximaba por la espalda.

_-Thranduil ¿Man ceril? _(¿Qué estás haciendo?)- preguntó el Capitán de los Centinelas Fronterizos del Bosque Verde y amigo cercano del soberano.

El Rey Elfo permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de observar el firmamento. _Seregon_ se acercó sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con inquietud. –_Ai meldo ¿Manen natyë? (Salve amigo ¿Cómo estás?)_-.

\- ¿_Mallo tulalyë_? (¿De dónde vienes?)- preguntó _Thranduil_.

-Del palacio, debía darte el reporte sobre el patrullaje que hemos hecho en las fronteras. Sin embargo, tus guardias me han dicho que habías salido intempestivamente. Están muy preocupados por ti.

-Dime _¿Man-ie,__ meldonya?_ _(¿Qué pasa amigo mío?)_, ¿Qué hay en este lugar?- indagó _Seregon._

Finalmente _Thranduil_ le miró –Es lo que no hay en este lugar lo que me atrae.-

_Seregon_ le escuchó ansioso, sin comprender exactamente lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Pero veía en los expresivos ojos zafiro del Rey que la luz y la sombra se debatían en una encarnizada batalla por dominar su espíritu.

El silencio prevaleció por lo que pareció un largo tiempo. El frío era intenso y el rocío comenzaba a escarcharse sobre las hojas, el amanecer estaba próximo. _Thranduil_ salió de su ensimismado estado incorporándose con dificultad debido a las múltiples contusiones provocadas por la caída. Hasta ese momento _Seregon_ se percató del estado maltrecho del soberano y se alarmó.

-_Thranduil_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡_Boe de nestad! (¡Necesitas que te curen!)- _se acercó el Capitán.

_\- Únat, av-'osto. Gwaem Seregon (Nada, no te preocupes. Vamos Seregon) _debemos regresar, está por amanecer y necesito escuchar tu reporte. Pero antes ¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta el palacio?- soltó el Rey, para sorpresa del elfo castaño que lo seguía observando con aprensión.

-_ Ván (No lo creo) Thranduil, _estás herido y es riesgoso que cabalgues así.- afirmó _Seregon_

El Rey Elfo sonrió socarronamente colocándose la capa y cubriendo sus sedosos cabellos rubios. – _¡Á gwaem Seregon meldonya!_ _(¡Oh vamos Seregon, amigo mío!_) Dime ¿Cuándo las edades te volvieron tan aburrido?-

-_Thranduil_, temo que lo que ha pasado aquí no ha sido un accidente. Me preocupas llevas ya demasiado tiempo errante y luchando con lo que sea que atormenta tu alma. _Meldonya,_ _tullen tye-rehtien (Amigo mío, _déjame ayudarte).- ofreció el Capitán.

El imponente elfo rubio le dirigió una mirada taciturna permaneciendo en silencio, mientras subía al fuerte lomo del caballo. -Entonces ¿Rehusará el desafío Capitán?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-_Nan_… (Pero)- exclamó el frustrado centinela.

-Ya veo, si es así, le ordeno que cabalgue y compita contra su Rey _¡Sí! (¡Ahora!)_ Ó ¿Desobedecerá una orden directa Capitán?- continuaba con tono irónico el Rey Elfo.

_Seregon_ suspiró apesadumbrado y de un salto montó su caballo. –Como diga, _hîr vuin (mi señor)_\- pronunció finalmente.

-¡_Á, n__a vedui! (¡Oh, al fin!). _Excelente decisión_ Seregon.-_ exclamó el Rey del Bosque Verde.

Ambos jinetes dispusieron sus caballos para iniciar la carrera, se miraron fugazmente y al instante siguiente galopaban con gran maestría sobre los equinos, internándose cada uno por un sendero diferente del bosque.

_Seregon_ conocía perfectamente el lugar, lo había recorrido cientos de veces durante sus guardias. Apretó el paso y pegó su cuerpo al del animal para evitar golpearse con una rama. Aunque no lograba precisar al elfo rubio escuchaba el galope de su caballo, a lo que parecían algunos metros de distancia en la parte trasera; lo cual, logró sacarle una sonrisa del rostro.

_Thranduil_ galopaba velozmente sobre _Dîn_, sabía que iba rezagado respecto a _Seregon_, pero el dolor agudo en sus miembros le dificultaba asirse del caballo correctamente. Sin embargo, se acercó a la oreja del equino y le dirigió unas imperceptibles palabras. _Dîn_ relinchó apresurando la marcha, en breves instantes se había colocado exactamente delante de _Seregon_ que se sobresaltó al ver el poderoso trote del animal.

-_¿Man-ie Seregon? (¿Qué pasa Seregon?) _Creí que eras uno de los mejores jinetes del reino.-le increpó_ Thranduil._

A lo que el Capitán respondió con una sonrisa retadora. Aquella situación le traía vívidos recuerdos cuando _Thranduil_ y él habían aprendido a cabalgar y se escabullían constantemente de las fronteras del bosque para conocer otros rincones de la Tierra Media. Eran imprudentes e impetuosos, aunque probablemente su amigo lo seguía siendo.

Ambos habían compartido fechorías, aventuras, líos e incluso acaloradas riñas y correctivos. Aquello le hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, las edades pasaban y las experiencias iban siendo distintas; él se había convertido en el Capitán de la Guardia Fronteriza del Reino del Bosque, se había enamorado y ahora era padre de una pequeña elfa. La historia de _Thranduil _era muy distinta, había tenido que enfrentar la trágica muerte de sus padres intentando no sucumbir ante la ausencia mientras gobernaba un pueblo.

Después de un buen trecho montando a gran velocidad, _Seregon_ no logró escuchar el trote del caballo del Rey, se tensó pensando que algo podría haberle ocurrido. Estaba decidido a regresar, cuando de repente vio el destello dorado de los cabellos del elfo sinda que cabalgaba a la misma altura unos metros más allá. Pero notó que éste tenía una mueca de dolor y se sujetaba precariamente con una sola mano a la crin de su caballo.

_Thranduil_ dedujo las intenciones del elfo castaño y protestó -_¡__Vá, nan mara!_ _(¡No lo hagas, estoy bien!) _

-¡_No dirweg! (¡Ten cuidado!)-_ atinó a decir _Seregon_, siguiendo con la que ahora le parecía una absurda carrera_._

El bosque se abría lentamente frente a ellos, estaban acercándose a una de las planicies en las que se insertaba la majestuosa morada real. En el cielo iban desvaneciéndose las estrellas y paulatinamente el azul era menos intenso. _Thranduil_ sentía que se desvanecía entre el dolor y el agotamiento, mientras su caballo maniobraba con presteza para evitar derribar a su jinete. _Seregon_ se había adelantado y unos momentos después llegaba al puente que atravesaba el río circundante al palacio.

Inmediatamente bajó de su caballo y fue recibido por los guardias reales quienes le preguntaron por el Rey. No necesitó responderles ya que en ese instante arribaba _Thranduil_. Los guardias lo miraron alarmados y rápidamente corrieron hacia él para auxiliar al monarca.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_ ¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó uno de sus guardias. Al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a descender del caballo.

-_Aran __aphado nin. Boe de nestad. (El Rey está herido y necesita que lo alivien) _ayúdame a llevarlo con_ Ereb.- _ordenó_ Seregon._

_-¡Ani lerya! (¡Suéltame!)- _dijo el soberano a ambos elfos que intentaban tomarlo de los brazos para ayudarlo a entrar al palacio_._

-Puedo hacerlo solo. Necesito a _Ereb_ en la habitación real. _Seregon _hablaremos por la tarde. Quiero a los Consejeros reunidos en un par de horas, preparan el despacho para ello.- ordenó el Rey.

El Capitán de los Centinelas Fronterizos permaneció de pie observando desconcertadamente a _Thranduil_, mientras éste entraba al palacio seguido por un séquito de elfos que le daban los primeros informes del día.

Camino a su habitación escuchaba las noticias de sus guardias y deliberaba sobre numerosos asuntos. Finalmente llegaron a sus aposentos, despidió a los elfos y, entró prácticamente derrumbándose tras el ornamentado portón de roble. De rodillas y con las manos sobre el suelo las imágenes de aquella pesadilla se precipitaban contra su mente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y finalmente lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos.

_Seregon_ se dirigió a su casa, anhelaba ver a su esposa y a su pequeña, pues llevaba un par de semanas fuera reorganizando las compañías que vigilaban las fronteras del bosque. Al llegar frente al robusto abeto en el que se encontraba su hogar, entró sigilosamente pues quería sorprenderlas; su esposa e hija estaban sentadas a la mesa para el desayuno. De pronto, ambas miraron entusiasmadas al espigado elfo castaño parado en la entrada.

-¡_Ada (Papá)_ has regresado!- exclamó emocionada la simpática elfa en brazos de su padre.

-_¡__Maara tulda hodo-ninya! ¿Manen natye? Tula ar o elme haara (¡Bienvenido mi corazón! ¿Cómo estás? Ven siéntate con nosotras)_.- dijo _Luinil_ con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios.

_Seregon_ se acercó a la mesa con su hija en brazos, miró a la atractiva elfa de largos cabellos castaños y dulces ojos almendrados, agachándose le tomó de la barbilla y la besó.

-_¡Tye meláne Luinil! (Te amo Luinil)_ y a ti también mi pequeña estrella- les dijo _Seregon_ a sus amadas elfas.

El desayuno transcurrió de lo más animado, _Seregon_ conversaba con _Luinil_, mientras _Eilinel_, su hija; corría de un lado a otro de la casa mostrándole a su padre sus últimos dibujos y relatándole increíbles historias en las que había participado, al menos en su imaginación.

-¿Les parece si salimos a dar un paseo a caballo?- propuso el Capitán sabiendo lo mucho que _Eilinel_ disfrutaba aquello. A lo que ambas asintieron emocionadas.

_Thranduil_ se puso de pie con una mano en el amoratado costado derecho, caminó hasta una mesilla al costado del gran ventanal de su habitación y tomó el jarrón bebiendo desesperadamente el agua que contenía. Se percató que la pila de baño estaba preparada con agua caliente y podía percibir el aroma de las hojas de menta que había en ella.

Se deshizo de la rasgada ropa, se introdujo en el agua, sumergió la cabeza sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse y asearse. Solo emergió cuando sus pulmones demandaron con urgencia oxígeno. Recargó la cabeza contra uno de los bordes de la pila y cerró los ojos.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_ soy _Ereb_ ¿Pidió verme?- escuchó decir al sanador desde el corredor.

El Rey sinda salió del baño, se colocó una bata y se sentó en el cómodo sofá en el vestíbulo de la habitación. –Entra-

-_Hîr vuin_, alassi'aure _(Mi señor, buenos días) _¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Los guardias me han dicho que está usted herido, lo revisaré de inmediato.- aseveró el vetusto elfo de cabellos y ojos negros.

-_Ereb_ ¿Qué ha sido de _Anardil_?- el sanador dejó sus implementos medicinales en la mesa junto al sillón en el que se encontraba _Thranduil_.

-Tiene una herida profunda en el brazo, nada grave, la he suturado y, con un poco de reposo sanará pronto.- respondió _Ereb_.

-Ya veo- _Thranduil_ dirigió la mirada hacia el ventanal por el que se colaba la sigilosa luz del sol otoñal.

De pronto el Rey Elfo sintió un pinchazo de dolor que lo recorrió de un costado a otro, fue aquel malestar el que devolvió su atención a _Ereb_, quien atendía las numerosas contusiones de su cuerpo.

-_ Goheno nin, aranya (Lo siento, mi rey)._ Tiene un par de costillas fracturas en su costado derecho, por eso el dolor agudo. Le colocaré vendajes especiales, prepararé hierbas e infusiones que mitigarán las molestias y acelerarán el proceso de sanación de los huesos. Pero debe descansar.- explicó _Ereb_.

Cuando el sanador terminó con los vendajes y los brebajes para el Rey, éste le ordenó retirarse. Permaneciendo unos momentos recostado sobre el sillón mientras el sol iluminaba sus indemnes facciones.

\- _Alassea ree_ (Buenos días) ¿_Aranya (Mi Rey),_ me permite pasar?- preguntó _Anardil _desde el corredor.

El Rey había terminado de vestirse con una elegante túnica color granate decorada con finos hilos de plata, sobre unos pantalones y botas negros. En la cabeza portaba una fina corona de plata en cuyo centro brillaba un pequeño rubí.

-Entra _Anardil_\- admitió _Thranduil_ a su Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_, le esperan en la Cámara de Consejo- informó _Anardil_.

_Thranduil_ estaba de pie junto al mirador de sus aposentos bebiendo una copa de vino.

-_¿Man cerig? (¿Qué estás haciendo?) _Creí que _Ereb _te había dicho que debías descansar- confrontó el Rey al guardia.

-_ Né hîr vuin, nan mara. (Así fue mi señor, pero estoy bien)- _aseguró un nervioso _Anardil._

_-Lau. ¡__Vanya sínomello Anardil. __Gwaem, posto vae! (No claro que no. Fuera de aquí Anardil. Vamos, descansa bien)- _indicó_ Thranduil. _

-Así lo haré _Aranya (Mi Rey)_\- hizo una ligera reverencia y abandonó los aposentos reales.

_Thranduil_ salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la Cámara del Consejo, en la cual, había citado a los tres elfos que la conformaban. Los Consejeros eran los elfos más antiguos del Reino del Bosque Verde. Testigos del tiempo y depositarios de la memoria del pueblo eldar.

El Rey Elfo entró en la sala, hábilmente labrada con maderas y rocas del bosque que fluía en armonía con la floresta. En el centro de ésta había una amplia mesa de granito pulido que reflejaba sutilmente la luz proveniente del exterior. Alrededor se habían dispuesto asientos tallados en madera de roble y decorados con el escudo del Reino del Bosque Verde.

_-¡Ai Aran Thranduil! (¡Salve Rey Thranduil!)_\- saludaron los elfos poniéndose de pie.

-_¡Ai!_ Tomen asiento. Mis señores los he citado aquí para que examinemos los temas que atañen a la seguridad del reino. He recibido informes provenientes de los hombres del bosque que aseguran haber visto, hace ya dos lunas, un grupo de criaturas extrañas atravesando los linderos de las tierras de El Lago Largo y nuestro Bosque; al parecer con dirección al sur. Aún no se sabe con certeza de qué se trata pero, algunos de los hombres aseguran haber visto orcos y _huargos_.

-La vigilancia dentro del bosque ha sido redoblada y, de acuerdo con sus últimos reportes no se ha encontrado nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, considero prudente enviar a algunos guardias para que se instalen temporalmente entre los hombres e indaguen al respecto. – exponía _Thranduil_ mientras caminaba solemne alrededor de la mesa.

Los Consejeros meditaron con aire preocupado. En realidad, temían considerar la posibilidad de que la oscuridad estuviera despertando de su letargo en la antigua fortaleza sitiada de _Dol Guldur_. No obstante, aunque habría que verificar los hechos, la situación apuntaba precisamente a ello.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, creo que debemos considerar, si confirmamos lo que los hombres del bosque han dicho, que el cerco de la fortaleza de _Dol Guldur_ ha cedido y la penumbra ha comenzado a reclutar a esas criaturas.- apuntó _Lenwë,_ un elfo esbelto de severos ojos esmeralda y liso cabello negro.

-_ Náto (Así parece),_ además sería sensato reunirse con los señores de _Lórien_ y, buscar una solución conjunta.- agregó _Elendë_, el elfo de cabellos cobrizos y perspicaces ojos castaños.

El Rey Elfo permaneció de pie con la mirada ausente mientras pensaba sobre el asunto. Los Consejeros, excepto uno de ellos cuya mirada se concentraba en el monarca, estudiaban los pergaminos expuestos sobre la mesa.

-Antes de tomar una decisión quiero que escuchemos el informe del Capitán de los Centinelas del Bosque.- afirmó el elfo sinda, rompiendo el rígido silencio que se extendía por la Cámara.

_Seregon, Luinil y Eilinel_ yacían apaciblemente sobre el césped a la orilla de una de las ramificaciones del Río del Bosque. _Luinil_ recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo y, en medio de ambos, _Eilinel _quien dormía plácidamente después de una mañana llena de aventuras.

\- _Hodo-ninya_ _(Mi corazón)_ ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó _Luinil _acariciando el pecho de su esposo.

-Es la penumbra que se ha instalado en mis pensamientos.- expuso con aflicción.

-No temas, _m__eleth nin (mi amor)_, tu luz es indemne y ni la más infranqueable oscuridad podrá extinguirla y, yo siempre estaré para consolar tu corazón.- al decir esto se incorporó para besar cariñosamente la frente de su esposo.

-_Hannon le Luinil, tye-meláne. (Gracias Luinil, te amo)- _dijo _Seregon_ mirando los ojos de su esposa.

-_ Mauya nin avánië (Debo irme) _tendré audiencia con el Rey.- avisó _Seregon_.

_Luinil_ y _Seregon_ se movieron lentamente procurando no despertar a su hija, los tres tenían aún los cabellos húmedos después de chapotear en el río. _Seregon_ cargó a su pequeña, ésta lo miró brevemente con sus expresivos ojos almendrados y, entre sueños murmuró -_Ada, tye-meláne (Papá, te amo).-_

El Capitán de los Guardias del Bosque, ataviado con la vestimenta parda de los oficiales, esperaba en el corredor, que conducía a la Cámara del Consejo, a que se le diera la autorización para ingresar. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y uno de los guardias reales le indicó que el Rey y los Consejeros le esperaban.

-_Alassë' undómë _(Buenas tardes) mis señores- pronunció _Seregon_ al entrar a la Cámara, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-_Aiya máratulda_ (Bienvenido) Capitán _Seregon_. Tome asiento.- le devolvieron el saludo los Consejeros.

-_Man vinyar colalyë?_ (¿Qué noticias me traes?)- inmediatamente le interrogó _Thranduil_.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_, he reorganizado a los escuadrones de vigilancia y reasignado las áreas para hacer más efectiva la custodia dentro y en los linderos del bosque. También nos hemos permitido inspeccionar algunos sitios cercanos al Lago Largo, donde los hombres aseguran haber visto a las criaturas.

-Hasta ahora, dentro de los límites del bosque no hemos encontrado nada extraño. Sin embargo, cuando cabalgábamos más allá de nuestras fronteras cerca del cauce sur del _Anduin,_ hayamos los restos de unos ciervos con flechas negras incrustadas. Lo que nos hace suponer que los orcos deambulan nuevamente cerca de nuestras tierras.- aseguró seriamente el Capitán.

_Thranduil_ se sentó en la silla ubicada en el centro de la mesa, haciendo un mohín de dolor, que fue percibido por los presentes.

-Parece que el Capitán corrobora lo que han dicho los hombres. Llevaremos a cabo lo que hemos discutido esta tarde, aunque por ahora, prefiero aplazar el encuentro con los señores de _Lorien_ hasta en tanto no concluyan las pesquisas dentro del bosque.- concluyó el Rey Elfo.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_ ¿Qué hay de la fortaleza de _Dol Guldur_? La situación amerita que se averigüe lo que allí sucede.- inquirió _Elendë_.

-_Seregon_ reúne a tus mejores elementos. Irán a investigar lo que sucede en _Dol Guldur_ y _Elendë_ irá con ustedes. Quiero todo listo para su partida en dos días.- ordenó _Thranduil_ a su Capitán y Consejero.

-_Lenwë_, te encargarás de aconsejar al pueblo para que tomen las precauciones y evitar que corran peligros innecesarios.- indicó el monarca.

-_ Násië (Que así sea)-_ asintieron _Seregon, Elendë_ y _Lenwë_, quienes se disponían a abandonar la reunión para cumplir con sus encomiendas.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil ¿Manen nalye? (Mi señor Thranduil ¿Cómo está?)_\- interrogó gravemente _Isilion_, el Consejero Real que había permanecido en silencio durante la reunión.

-Vaya, pensé que el día de hoy no tendríamos el honor de escuchar tu voz.- contestó mordazmente _Thranduil_ sabiendo que tras las palabras de _Isilion_ había algo más que una supuesta preocupación.

-¿Es que acaso no deberíamos inquietarnos cuando el Rey ha sido atormentado, por largo tiempo ya, por terribles visiones que le han conducido a herir a _Anardil_ y, convertirse en un espíritu errante del crepúsculo?- confrontó el elfo de intensos ojos grises.

-¿Cuestionas mi juicio?- demandó inflexible el Rey Elfo.

\- _Tari meletyalda (Majestad)_, es mi deber hacerlo, ante la gravedad de la situación. Los que estamos aquí presentes sabemos que los otrora reyes del bosque, su padre y madre, fueron los que lograron sitiar la fortaleza de _Sauron_ en _Dol Guldur_ y, si ahora la oscuridad ha despertado es porque el cerco se está resquebrajado. – advirtió _Isilion_.

-¿Sugieres que esa debilidad soy yo?, ¿Es eso _Isilion_?- cuestionó un disgustado _Thranduil_, levantándose de su asiento y con las manos colocadas sobre la mesa de granito.

Los Consejeros y el Capitán presenciaban la escena con ansiedad, si bien los argumentos de _Isilion_ eran acertados, sugerir que la inestabilidad del Rey contribuía al despertar de _Dol Guldur_ era un tanto aventurado.

-Lo que intento advertirle, _hîr vuin (mi señor)_, es que debe apartar la lobreguez de su alma, por su bien y el de su pueblo.- explicó _Isilion_, observando largamente al Rey.

Los ojos de _Thranduil_ parecían un mar embravecido, se sentía realmente irritado por las insinuaciones de _Isilion_. Su andar por la Cámara del Consejo se había vuelto como el de un felino apunto de atacar a su presa.

-¡_Isilion no dirweg! (¡Isilion ten cuidado!)_, tus insinuaciones son graves, ¿Hay algo que sepas que yo no?- demandó tajante el Rey Elfo.

-_ Tari meletyalda (Majestad), _mi intención no es ofenderle, simplemente expongo lo que a mi juicio es relevante en esta situación. Dígame ¿Qué clase de Consejero sería si omito lo que en realidad pienso por temor a provocar su ira?- analizó _Isilion_.

-Es igualmente peligroso aventurarse a sacar conjeturas sin tener evidencias.- exclamó _Thranduil_ de pie frente al elfo de ojos grises.

-Si me permite, _Aranya (Mi Rey)_, creo que deberíamos darnos prisa para poner en marcha los planes.- intervino _Seregon_ tratando de disminuir la tensión entre ambos.

_Thranduil_ advirtió las intenciones de _Seregon_ –Pueden retirarse. Quiero que me mantengan al tanto del curso de sus responsabilidades.- solicitó _Thranduil_ sin dejar de mirar a _Isilion_, el cual, le sostenía la mirada.

\- _Quetuvalme. Vanya sínomello Isilion._ _(Hablaremos. Retírate Isilion)_\- ordenó el Rey.

-_ Násië, hîr vuin Thranduil (Que así sea, mi señor Thranduil)- _le dirigió una última mirada el Consejero al Rey y salió del recinto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thranduil_ salió de la Cámara del Consejo, ordenó a sus guardias que no le siguieran, deseaba estar solo en sus aposentos, calmarse y descansar; pues el dolor de las lesiones había empeorado considerablemente.

Al entrar a su refinada habitación, lanzó la corona contra una de las paredes y, el pequeño rubí se desprendió de ésta. Caminó hasta el ventanal, tomó la botella de vino y bebió. Las palabras de _Isilion_ le daban vueltas en la cabeza, se sentía repulsivo al sólo considerar la posibilidad de que su vulnerabilidad estuviera atrayendo la podredumbre de _Sauron_.

Pero si eran meras elucubraciones del Consejero ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto?, sí nada de lo que había explicado _Isilion_ tenía que ver con él ¿por qué aquello le afectaba tanto? Ó era el hecho de que alguien lo hubiese verbalizado lo que cristalizaba sus más recónditos pensamientos.

_Thranduil_ salió al balcón de su habitación, el viento era frío y el bosque se teñía de colores rojizos y naranjas, el otoño estaba en apogeo. Pudo percibir que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-He ordenado que no se me moleste, _¡Ego! (¡Fuera de aquí!).- _gruñó frustrado el Rey.

-Entiendo _Tari meletyalda (Majestad), _pero he traído los preparados medicinales para sus heridas y algo de comer.- dijo desde el corredor_ Ereb._

-No me interesa, _¡__Heca! (¡Largo!).-_ enfatizó el malhumorado Rey.

_Thranduil_ decidió salir a caminar por el bosque, ya que, al parecer no se le dejaría en paz en el palacio. El porte imponente del Rey se tornaba intimidante cuando estaba alterado, así que, ningún elfo se atrevió a cuestionarlo o a interponerse en su camino.

Cuando estuvo en el exterior, aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco y se internó en el bosque. Marchó durante un tiempo pero su temperamento seguía implacable. De pronto, un fuerte dolor en el pecho le puso de rodillas sofocándolo y, allí estaba la espada clavada en su pecho. El fuego devoraba todo… lo devoraba a él.

Había un canto casi imperceptible, inmutable, poderoso y, al mismo tiempo, delicado. El bosque se presentó ante sí, con sus abultadas alfombras de hojas rojizas alumbradas por los trémulos rayos solares que se colaban entre la arboleda. Salió de la ensoñación y se puso de pie con dificultad.

La melodía seguía allí o, tal vez no, aún así caminó hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Pronto llegó a un claro por el que corría un arroyo; sentada sobre las hojas estaba una elfa de brillantes cabellos negros, sobre su regazo, un cervatillo yacía tranquilo al ser tiernamente acariciado por las delicadas manos de ella quien entonaba en un susurro lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna.

_Thranduil_ observó tranquilamente aquello, sin embargo, la cría se percató de su presencia y huyó para refugiarse detrás de una de las gruesas raíces.

-Encontré a este pequeño hace algunos días, parece ser que ha perdido a sus padres.- reveló la elfa, mirando el lugar en donde se escondía el cervatillo.

-¿Estás sola?- cuestionó con curiosidad _Thranduil_ mirando a los alrededores.

-Ahora ya ninguno está solo.- respondió la elfa dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosas facciones.

-Procuro venir todos los días a alimentar a la cría. Al principio, estaba demasiado asustado como para acercarse pero, ahora creo que confía en mí y ha comenzado a comer.- explicó con naturalidad la elfa quien buscaba algo dentro de su canasto.

_Thranduil_ contemplaba sus hermosas facciones, su inmaculada piel blanca y sus cristalinos ojos grises. Había algo en su presencia que lo reconfortaba.

-Por ahora, no es seguro que te internes sola en el bosque _Lothíriel_.- dijo el atractivo elfo sinda.

\- _Nácë… (_Así parece)- respondió pensativa la elfa.

\- _¿__Meralyë matië hîr vuin? (¿Quiere comer mi señor?)_\- le invitó la elfa, ofreciéndole un trozo de pan con un poco de miel y algunos frutos.

El Rey Elfo se sentía cautivado por la candidez y la serenidad de la elfa. La conocía hacía mucho tiempo, era hija de _Isilion_ quien en el pasado le hubo instruido sobre la memoria del pueblo eldar. La recordaba en su infancia apacible, ingenua, curiosa; escuchando con atención las crónicas de su padre. Y ahora ella misma se estaba convirtiendo en un pilar de la tradición oral eldar.

Se acercó a la elfa, quien seguía sonriéndole, se sentó a un lado, tomó el pan que le ofrecía y lo devoró. Hacía dos días que _Thranduil_ no probaba alimento, ya que, cada que lo intentaba se sentía nauseabundo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba disfrutando de la comida que se le brindaba. Al final, acabó con lo que ella guardaba en la canasta.

_Lothíriel_ le miraba divertida, se incorporó, tomó un pequeño cuenco y se dirigió al cauce del arroyo para recoger un poco de agua.

-_Hantalë Lothíriel (Gracias Lothíriel)_\- dijo _Thranduil_ mientras tomaba el cuenco que le había llevado la elfa.

-_Úman ná Aran Thranduil (No es nada Rey Thranduil)_. Me alegra que le gustara.- exclamó ella mirando su canasta vacía.

-¡_Alae Aran Thranduil! __(¡Mire Rey Thranduil!)- _el cervatillo se acercaba cautelosamente a ella sin dejar de mirar con recelo al elfo.

-_A tulë sira. (Ven aquí)- _el inofensivo animal se acurrucó en el regazo de la elfa y, ésta le mimó.

-_Lothíriel_ ¿qué canción entonabas hace un rato?- preguntó el Rey.

-Es una antigua canción que mi _naneth (madre)_ me cantaba cuando era niña. ¿Desea escucharla _hîr vuin (mi señor)_?- cuestionó mirando al ahora calmo océano que eran los ojos del monarca.

-Me gustaría oírla- confirmó _Thranduil._

La elfa cantó para él, una conmovedora melodía que narraba el anhelo de los elfos por el océano y la luz de las estrellas.

Mientras _Lothíriel_ entonaba armoniosamente dicha historia, _Thranduil_ sentía que aquello era un bálsamo a su atribulado cuerpo y espíritu. Entonces el canto cesó, ella lo miró con una sonrisa en sus finos labios carmesí y él le devolvió el gesto. Así permanecieron un momento, hasta que unos suaves rayos de sol iluminaron la belleza etérea de ella.

-_ Boe i 'waen Aran Thranduil (Debo irme Rey Thranduil). _La noche está por llegar.- dijo mientras cuidadosamente movía al cervatillo que se había quedado dormido.

-Tienes razón, regresemos.- se incorporó el Rey con intención de ayudar a _Lothíriel_ a ponerse de pie, en ese momento, el animalito echó a correr a toda prisa y se internó en el bosque.

-Creo que aún me teme.- dijo _Thranduil_, tomando con gentiliza la mano de la elfa para ayudarla. _Lothíriel_ disfrutó el suave y cálido tacto del elfo.

-Sólo debe acostumbrarse a su presencia y con el tiempo confiará- explicó la elfa alejándose para recoger la canasta y el cuenco que habían quedado sobre las hojas.

Los últimos rayos solares acompañarían su camino de regreso al palacio.

-_Aran_ _Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_, ¿cómo fue que se hirió?- cuestionó _Lothíriel_, al advertir el silencio del preocupado elfo.

El Rey Elfo se detuvo de inmediato y la miró confuso. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Veo dolor en sus ojos.- dijo ella desviando la vista hacia el suelo.

-Se ha hecho tarde, es mejor darnos prisa.- evadió _Thranduil_ la cuestión.

-¿De qué está huyendo _hîr vuin (mi señor)_?- insistió _Lothíriel_ ahora con sus vivos ojos grises puestos en los de él.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy huyendo?- confrontó a la elfa.

-Al eludir el asunto, lo hace.- aclaró _Lothíriel_.

_-¿Man-ie Lothíriel? (¿Qué pasa Lothíriel?)_, ¿algo te ha dicho tu padre? Habla con claridad.- demandó el Rey al sentirse cuestionado.

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_, las palabras que escucha son mi responsabilidad. _Adar (Padre)_ guarda los temas relacionados con usted y el reino con absoluta secrecía.- precisó _Lothíriel_.

-¿A qué debo tan devoto interés de tu parte en lo que a mí concierne?- debatió seriamente _Thranduil._

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, no podemos huir de nosotros mismos y, por lo tanto, tampoco de la oscuridad que llevamos dentro. Lo que sí es posible es buscar a través de ésta nuestra luz.- reflexionó cabizbaja _Lothíriel_ al percatarse del disgusto del soberano.

-¿Has visto la penumbra que hay en ti?- evaluó el Rey extrañado ante la perceptiva elfa.

-_Alassëa lómë__ melda heru… (Buenas noches mi señor) _Lamento interrumpir.- exclamó _Seregon_ al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba _Thranduil_ y _Lothíriel._

_\- ¡Áva quetë! (¡No hables!)- _ordenó el Rey quien seguía esperando la respuesta de la elfa.

_-_ _Amin hiraetha, Aran Thranduil (Lo siento, Rey Thranduil)_ pero es importante.- insistió _Seregon_.

_-__¿Man-ie Seregon? (¿Qué pasa Seregon?)_-

-Ha llegado un jinete de los hombres del Valle.- anunció el Capitán de los Guardias del Bosque.

_Lothíriel_ había retomado la marcha hacia el palacio, al escuchar que _Thranduil _tenía asuntos por atender.

-_¿Manna lelyalyë? (¿A dónde vas?)_, ¿piensas huir?- apuntó el monarca al ver que la elfa se retiraba.

-_Vanyan merela almarelya Aran Thranduil. Namárië…_ (_Me marcho deseando su buena fortuna Rey Thranduil. Adiós.)_\- expresó la elfa con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro ante la hiriente actitud del elfo sinda.

-_¡__Daro! Gwaem tolo. (¡Deténte! Ven vamos.)- _la detuvo _Thranduil_ al advertir la desilusión de la elfa de largos cabellos oscuros.

_Lothíriel _aceptó y volvió al palacio junto a ambos elfos. Sin embargo el camino fue incómodamente silencioso.

Al arribar al gran portón del palacio, _Seregon_ quien había observado sorprendido la actitud de _Thranduil_ hacia _Lothíriel_, decidió adelantarse.

_ -Mauya nin avánië. (Debo irme).- _indicó ella, haciendo una ligera reverencia, para dirigirse a su hogar.

-_Im gelir ceni ad lin_. _Le fael. (Me ha gustado verte nuevamente. Te lo agradezco.)- _mencionó_ Thranduil._

_ -Namarië. (Adiós)- Lothíriel _se retiró caminando con elegantes y suaves movimientos, mientras el elfo rubio la seguía con la mirada.

_ -_¿Está todo en orden? El mensajero espera en el despacho ha pedido hablar exclusivamente con el Rey.- expuso _Seregon_ quien notó la frustración en el rostro de _Thranduil._

-Iré en un momento.- _Thranduil_ observaba atentamente a _Lothíriel_ perderse entre la enriquecida arquitectura del palacio. Sus ojos dejaron de mirarla y sintió nuevamente la molestia ocasionada por las lesiones, por lo que decidió dirigirse por un instante a su habitación.

Camino a ésta fue abordado por varios elfos que pedían analizara algunos pendientes respecto al comercio e intercambio de provisiones con los hombres. Para cuando llegó a la gran puerta de roble, un elfo llevaba numerosos pergaminos que debían ser examinados a la brevedad por el Rey.

Ya dentro de sus aposentos y, con la pila de asuntos por atender sobre la mesa. Se recostó sobre la cama masajeando suavemente las adoloridas costillas, sin embargo, en esa posición le resultaba molesto respirar. Se levantó buscando a su alrededor la infusión que _Ereb_ había dispuesto, la encontró en la mesilla junto al cómodo sillón y tomó un sorbo del amargo compuesto.

Mientras esperaba a que el preparado hiciera efecto, resolvió algunos pendientes.

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_, todo está listo para que reciba al mensajero de los hombres.- anunció uno de sus guardias.

_Thranduil_ se alistó, salió de sus aposentos, caminó por el amplio corredor hasta descender al segundo nivel del área de despacho…

Cuando se acercó cabalgando al Reino del Bosque Verde fue interceptada por lo que parecían ser guardianes, aunque no pudo ver sus rostros porque estaban cubiertos por las capuchas de sus capas, los escuchó hablar en aquella lengua de armónico sonido, entonces supo que eran elfos. Le interrogaron, pero su escaso conocimiento de la lengua eldar le impidió responder. Entonces descendió de su caballo y explicó a los elfos su procedencia e intenciones en esa tierra. Los vigilantes, aunque desconfiados, le permitieron continuar y le guiaron hasta el palacio. El bosque era profundo de vegetación exuberante. Una relación de mutuo respeto y protección era lo que percibía entre los elfos y su entorno.

Su padre le había hablado de los elfos: su innata belleza, su inmortalidad y sabiduría. Nunca los había visto, sólo podía imaginarlos, a veces pensaba que eran seres ficticios que pertenecían a historias antiguas. Sin embargo, allí estaba caminando por uno de los reinos élficos, maravillándose ante su gente de sublime presencia y, aquel palacio de exquisitos acabados fundidos con la naturaleza del lugar.

Muchos años su padre había negociado con los elfos del bosque en nombre de los hombres del Valle. Sin embargo, enfermo como lo estaba ahora, la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros. Tiempos adversos eran los que vivía su gente y, ella debía buscar ayuda en el Reino del Bosque. Una importante encomienda para una inexperta e insegura joven mujer, sin embargo, confiaba en la compasiva esencia del pueblo de las estrellas.

El palacio era alumbrado por pulcras linternas que parecían contener en su interior fragmentos de estrellas, además sutiles caídas de agua musicalizaban los alrededores. Al llegar a una estancia acogedoramente decorada fue recibida por un elfo castaño de amables facciones, al parecer un soldado. Éste le cuestionó sobre su procedencia, su padre y sus pretensiones. Después de reflexionar sobre los argumentos de la mujer, accedió a solicitar audiencia con el Rey.


	4. Chapter 4

La mensajera de los hombres del Valle fue tratada con respeto pero con recelo. En todo momento se le vigiló. Aunque era consciente de la apremiante situación de su gente, quería recorrer el palacio, el bosque y conocer a los elfos. Pero por el momento, no se le permitiría hacerlo. Se sentía nerviosa, su padre le había dicho que el monarca era un elfo riguroso pero juicioso. Para calmar su ansiedad caminaba de un lado al otro del salón y observaba atentamente por los ventanales el movimiento en el exterior. En ese momento una esbelta elfa de cabello castaño, entró a la habitación llevando consigo un cántaro con licor de fruta y lo dejó en la mesa frente a la mujer. Ésta le agradeció y bebió el delicioso líquido. El intenso frío que sentía se desvaneció poco a poco y fue remplazado por una sensación de calidez reconfortante.

-El Rey la recibirá en un momento. Sígame- dijo _Seregon_ quien la guió hasta el segundo nivel en el que se encontraba la sala de despacho.

Ella prácticamente corrió siguiendo al soldado. Los nervios iban en aumento, sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía rápidamente. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Llegaron frente a una estancia con un impresionante portón doble con el escudo del Reino del Bosque. En el interior un gran escritorio de madera de roble se encontraba al centro, detrás de éste una silla de alto respaldo y ornamentados descansabrazos. Frente al escritorio algunas sillas, en una de las paredes había un amplio librero repleto de textos que le hubiese encantado leer.

-Tome asiento.- señaló _Seregon_ una de las sillas frente al escritorio y, salió de la estancia para esperar a _Thranduil._

Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad se acercó al librero y tomó el primer libro que llamó su atención, lo abrió y se decepcionó al percatarse que no entendía la escritura. Agarró otro y lo mismo sucedió.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró el Rey del Bosque Verde acompañado de _Seregon_. Al parecer, daba indicaciones al soldado en aquel melodioso lenguaje. Ella pudo ver al señor del bosque y se quedó petrificada ante su majestuosa presencia e imperecedera belleza. El guardia con una leve reverencia se despidió del monarca y salió de la estancia. _Thranduil_ miró a la joven mujer, ésta se sonrojo y bajó la mirada al libro que aún tenía en las manos, lo cual, la puso aún más tensa.

-_¿Man naa esselya? (¿Cómo te llamas?), ¿mallo tulalyë? (¿de dónde vienes?)-_ preguntó el Rey Elfo a la joven. Sin embargo, ésta no respondió. Parecía confundida y nerviosa. _Thranduil_ la observaba, era una mujer de aproximadamente unos 20 años, con indomables rizos pelirrojos, grandes ojos verdes y finas facciones sobre su piel pálida. Realidad que contrastaba con sus toscas y desgastadas ropas.

-_Mi Lord_, me llamo _Ivorwen_, hija de _Belthil._\- atinó a decir con voz trémula.

-¿_Pedil edhellen? (¿Puedes hablar nuestra lengua?)- _averiguó el Rey.

Ella volvió a quedarse callada, por lo que, _Thranduil_ dedujo que la mujer no entendía la lengua de los eldar.

-Lo siento, no entiendo lo que dice.- confirmó con la mirada en el piso.

-Deberás poner solución a ello si deseas entender esos libros. Vamos toma asiento.- apuntó el soberano aún de pie tras el escritorio.

Ella se sobresaltó y rápidamente colocó los libros en su lugar, para después tomar asiento.

-¿Por qué has venido tú en lugar de tu padre? y ¿cuáles son los motivos que te traen a esta tierra?- inquirió _Thranduil_.

_Ivorwen_ se sentía tan nerviosa que le costaba hilar coherentemente sus pensamientos para poder expresarse con claridad. Además rehuía la mirada del atractivo elfo en un intento absurdo por ocultar su indecisión. Finalmente tomó una gran bocana de aire y habló…

-_Mi Lord_, mi padre _Belthil_ negociador entre el Reino del Bosque y los hombres del Valle, ha estado enfermo por largo tiempo y sus fuerzas han menguado por eso he venido en su lugar. Sin embargo, él no ha sido el único afectado, muchas personas han sido aquejadas por un mal similar, nuestros curanderos desconocen el origen y la solución para el padecimiento. Somos escasos los individuos que no hemos sido contagiados. A causa de estas circunstancias, nuestra gente no puede cultivar los campos o salir de caza. El invierno se acerca y muchos podrían morir por enfermedad o hambre. En nombre de mi pueblo, _Mi Lord_, le suplico nos ayude a superar los tiempos difíciles a los que nos enfrentamos.- expuso _Ivorwen._

-Desventuradas noticias acarreas. Pero dime: ¿cómo puedo saber si tus palabras son ciertas?, ¿cómo se si esto no es una treta de las fuerzas oscuras en horas aciagas? Y, en caso de que tu historia sea verídica ¿por qué han decidido acudir a nosotros?- examinó el monarca caminando por el amplio salón.

-_Mi Lord_, no soy sierva de mal alguno, tal vez mi ignorancia pueda dar cuenta de ello. Verdad es que mi pueblo necesita auxilio desesperadamente pero no recurriríamos a ningún ardid para conseguirla. Acudimos a usted porque mi padre siempre ha confiado en su noble juicio y en la generosidad de su gente.

Sé que mis palabras no son garante suficiente, por ello he traído un mensaje escrito por _Belthil_, mi padre.- explicó _Ivorwen_ entregándole el raído pergamino al Rey Elfo quien seguía mirándola con suspicacia.

Cuando _Ivorwen_ terminó de hablar pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada y, allí estaban los bellos ojos del señor elfo, analizándola. Ante el silencio del monarca intentó intervenir pero fue interrumpida.

-_Ava__ (No lo hagas)_ ni siquiera lo sugieras. Sería insultante.- aseveró _Thranduil_ quien había tomado asiento para leer el comunicado.

_Ivorwen_ se asombró, pues el Rey había advertido lo que ella pretendía decir. Se avergonzó cuando lo pensó nuevamente, prometer una retribución a cambio de su ayuda, pero la desesperación le orillaba a considerar todas las posibilidades.

-Creer en tus palabras significa un riesgo, uno que debe ser escrupulosamente considerado- informó pensativamente el soberano.

Con distinguidos movimientos, el Rey Elfo, se dirigió a la puerta e indicó a uno de sus guardias que buscaran a _Seregon, Ereb_ y _Nimphelos_, la gobernanta del palacio. _Ivorwen_ observaba con ansiedad, ya que el monarca no le había comunicado su decisión.

De regreso en la sala, _Thranduil _escudriñó a la joven, quien parecía agitarse y removerse en el asiento cada vez que él la veía. No obstante, no parecía haber malicia en sus ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- cuestionó _Thranduil_, mientras éste escribía sobre el pergamino.

-¿Disculpe? _Mi Lord_, creo que ahora eso no es relevante. Por favor, dígame si va a ayudarnos. Mi pueblo lo necesita con urgencia.- exigió desesperada _Ivorwen._

-Me parece un asunto importante porque si tú también enfermas entonces ¿cómo llevarás la ayuda que he dispuesto?- explicó el elfo sinda concentrado aún sobre el pergamino.

-_Mi Lord_. En nombre mío y de mi pueblo le agradezco su invaluable apoyo.- dijo la joven pelirroja visiblemente conmovida.

En ese momento entraron _Seregon, Ereb y Nimphelos_. El Rey sinda ordenó a su Capitán de Guardias que organizara una cuadrilla de elfos para que marcharan al día siguiente al pueblo del Valle y acompañaran a la joven. A _Ereb_ le indicó que organizara a un grupo de sanadores con las herramientas indispensables para atender la emergencia. A _Nimphelos_, la espigada elfa pelirroja, le pidió atender a _Ivorwen_ y disponer un cargamento con víveres para ser enviados a los hombres.

_Ivorwen_ escuchaba aquella melodiosa lengua élfica, que en voz del monarca parecía adquirir un sonido más solemne. Percibía las miradas de los elfos que acompañaban al Rey y se sentía inútil al no ser capaz de entender lo que decían.

-Pasarás la noche en el palacio y al alba partirás rumbo al Valle con la ayuda que has solicitado. Mi gente se encargará de enterarte de los preparativos. Ahora ve con _Nimphelos_.- informó el Rey Elfo

El señorial elfo de cabellos dorados estaba por retirarse, seguido por _Seregon y Ereb_, cuando la joven de rizos pelirrojos se colocó frente a él extendiéndole la mano; _Thranduil_ le miró detenidamente y estrechó su mano. Ella cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto y, nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias _Mi Lord_.- reiteró _Ivorwen_.

-_Vanyan merela almarelya (Me voy deseándote buena fortuna_).- se despidió _Thranduil_ abandonando el despacho.

-Señorita sígame.- dijo la elfa pelirroja con amable expresión en su fino rostro.

_Ivorwen_ fue conducida a una habitación al otro lado del palacio, allí le prepararon un baño caliente y le ofrecieron suculentos alimentos hábilmente preparados con frutos del bosque. Además pudo degustar nuevamente el licor de frutas. _Nimphelos_ puso a su disposición algunos atuendos que las elfas usaban cuando debían hacer largos viajes, a _Ivorwen_ le parecieron realmente bellos, estaban confeccionados con telas naturalmente resistentes, de color musgo y tierra.

-_Ivorwen_ le sugiero descanse. Mañana vendré a primera hora y la llevaré con el resto de la comitiva que le acompañará. Por ahora me retiro.- explicó la gobernanta.

-Gracias _Nimphelos._\- dijo _Ivorwen_ sonriendo.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, es indispensable que revise sus heridas.- aseguró seriamente _Ereb_.

-Lo harás en cuanto concluyas con tus tareas.- respondió _Thranduil_.

_Ereb_ se retiró para comunicar a los sanadores que irían a auxiliar a los hombres del Valle, así como, ordenar los suministros medicinales que serían enviados.

-_Seregon_ quiero que la escolta que viajará rumbo al Valle esté integrada por miembros de la Guardia del Bosque y de la Guardia Real. Recuerda que también debes elegir a los elfos que irán contigo y _Elendë_ a _Dol Guldur_, dejo a tu buen criterio esta importante gestión.- explicó _Thranduil_ al Capitán.

-_Náto Aran Thranduil. Posto. (Está bien Rey Thranduil. Descanse).-_ ratificó _Seregon_ notando el cansancio en el rostro del soberano.

_Thranduil_ se retiró rumbo a sus aposentos se sentía exhausto, además quería retirar el vendaje de su torso y dejar reposar las incómodas magulladuras. Necesitaba silencio pero, a la vez no lo quería, porque entonces podía escuchar sus angustiosos pensamientos. Quería dormir pero si lo hacía abominables escenas de muerte inundaban su mente. Deseaba paz, sin embargo, eso quizá era algo que no merecía.

Al entrar en su habitación fue directamente al lavatorio y se refrescó el rostro. Retiró la exquisita túnica escarlata y, enseguida removió la venda que comprimía sus costillas rotas. Momentáneamente se sintió aliviado, respiró profundo y una dolorosa punzada recorrió su abdomen dejándolo sin aire. Caminó hasta el área de estudio, tomó una copa de vino y comenzó a evaluar los asuntos pendientes. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de la puerta.

-_Aran (Rey) Thranduil_. Soy _Ereb_.- anunció el sanador.

-Pasa.- admitió el monarca.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_, está todo listo para que los sanadores y suministros medicinales partan al amanecer rumbo al Valle. Los palafreneros están alistando los caballos y la carreta. Ahora, si me permite, he venido a revisar sus lesiones.- informó el sanador, quien llevaba algunos utensilios que servirían para la curación.

-Eso espero.- mencionó _Thranduil_ dirigiéndose a su cama para que sus heridas fueran atendidas.

_Ereb_ atendió con esmero al Rey, las laceraciones estaban aún más amoratadas, a falta de reposo; principalmente el costado derecho donde las costillas estaban rotas. El sanador daba indicaciones mientras colocaba compresas, hierbas y ungüentos. Sin embargo, _Thranduil_ no prestaba atención y parecía estar entregándose al sueño.

El sanador reparó en ello y suministró al monarca un preparado para el dolor, el cual, bebió de un sorbo. Volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos…

_Lothíriel_ llegó a su morada entre los grandes árboles de haya, allí vivía con su padre _Isilion_ y su madre _Ilmen_. Se sentía inquieta después de la reacción de _Thranduil_. Ella podía percibir la lobreguez que crecía en el corazón del Rey del Bosque pero también era consciente de su acometida sin tregua contra ésta. Temía por él o, tal vez era por ella misma, quizá esa era su penumbra, la incertidumbre de que el mal pudiera no ser arrancado definitivamente de sus vidas.

_Thranduil_ había aceptado sus batallas internas, miraba su oscuridad y, probablemente quería huir cuando sentía todo perdido. Aún no había encontrado la forma de enfrentarlo pero seguía buscando. Entonces ¿quién estaba huyendo ahora? Consciente o inconscientemente huimos en algún momento de aquello que nos atemoriza, nos duele o perturba, hasta en tanto no estemos resueltos a encararlo.

-Te esperábamos _Lothíriel_.- expresó seriamente su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-_Amatulya Iellig. Tolo govano ven. (Bienvenida hija mía. Ven y siéntate con nosotros).- _ofreció amablemente su madre, una hermosa elfa de cabellos negros y claros ojos azules.

_ -Amin hiraetha, adar, naneth (Lo siento, padre, madre).-_ se disculpó cabizbaja _Lothíriel_.

-Debes tener cuidado. De ahora en adelante, evita las profundidades del bosque aún si no estás sola.- enfatizó _Isilion_ con sus ojos grises evaluándola.

-_Nácë Adar. Av-'osto._ _Alassëa lómë__ (Eso parece padre. No te preocupes. Buenas noches.).-_ se despidió _Lothíriel_ dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Se sentó frente a la ventana mirando las estrellas que resplandecían en la noche sin luna. Muchas noches, en su lejana infancia, había salido a hurtadillas a observarlas, se adentraba en el bosque hasta un claro por el que la corriente del río era tranquila. Allí el cielo se fundía con el agua y, entonces podía sentir que lo alcanzaba. De pronto, él también estaba ahí, con sus cabellos dorados y los zafiros de sus ojos radiantes bajo la luz de las estrellas. Ambos sonriendo maravillados ante el espectáculo nocturno.

Recordaba su espíritu indómito y su juicioso corazón. La inocencia que compartieron, las cosas que juntos descubrieron, las alegrías y las penurias de las que aprendieron. Esos recuerdos iban menguando con el paso de las edades y con la distancia entre ellos. Extrañaba una memoria, un sentimiento, una ilusión.

-_Iellig (Hija mía),_ él no ha olvidado.- dijo su madre, quien había estado observando a _Lothíriel_ desde la puerta de su habitación.

-_Naneth (Madre)_.- pronunció la elfa de puros ojos grises.

_Ilmen_ se acercó a su hija, le abrazó tiernamente secando sus lágrimas y cantó la antigua melodía de la infancia de _Lothíriel_…

Se revolvía entre la comodidad de la cama, se sentía ansiosa, en el exterior el sonido de las cascadas acompañaba los etéreos coros élficos. Quería conocer aquél increíble reino y, volver a ver a su señor. Ante sus deseos la culpa la embargaba. Su pueblo estaba sumergido en una grave crisis en la que muchos habían perecido y, otros tantos, lo harían si la ayuda no llegaba a tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama, se visitó con el traje élfico y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, un guardia le impidió deambular por el palacio, ella se sintió profundamente desilusionada. Realmente quería contemplar el hogar de los elfos del bosque porque quizá sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Preguntó al elfo que la custodiaba si podía mirar desde el corredor lo que ocurría a su alrededor y éste asintió.

Era de madrugada, la luz era tenue en el palacio, el viento frío contenía una fresca fragancia, la floresta y los elfos estaban calmos. Pudo ver a algunos elfos con su elegante andar desvanecerse en lo profundo del bosque, algunos niños correteaban alrededor de las pequeñas caídas de agua, un grupo de elfos entonaba un conmovedor canto que consolaba el corazón. Ella preguntó al guardia sobre su significado, éste respondió que se trataba de una composición sobre la promesa de su pueblo de regresar a las Tierras Imperecederas.

La melodía había calmado su mente y decidió volver a dormir. Le esperaba un largo camino de regreso a su hogar y tiempos difíciles que estaba dispuesta a sortear al lado de su padre…

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_. Traemos noticias sobre el viaje al pueblo del Valle.- anunciaron _Seregon_ y _Nimphelos_. De pronto, el portón de roble se abrió y apareció _Ereb_.

-¡_Aiya Seregon, Nimphelos!_ El rey ha logrado finalmente dormir.- les comunicó el sanador.

-_Amin hiraetha Ereb (Lo siento Ereb)_ pero es indispensable que le proporcionemos los informes al Rey.- explicó el Capitán de la Guardia.

-Esperen un momento, iré a anunciarle.- retorno el sanador a los aposentos del monarca, quien llevaba poco tiempo durmiendo y se le comenzaba a ver intranquilo.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil_, _echuio,__an ngell nîn (Mi señor Thranduil, despierte, por favor).- _comunicó_ Ereb _con una mano sobre el hombro del Rey.

-_¿Man ie? (¿Qué pasa?)_\- preguntó el soberano incorporándose lentamente y colocándose la túnica escarlata.

-_Goheno nin, Aran Thranduil (Perdóneme, Rey Thranduil)._ _Seregon_ y _Nimphelos_ esperan para notificarle sobre los preparativos para el viaje al Valle.- advirtió _Ereb._

-_Anwa (Esta bien)_, que pasen a mi estudio.- ordenó _Thranduil_.

_Ereb_ fue por el Capitán y la gobernanta del palacio, los tres elfos entraron al estudio donde se encontraba el soberano.

-¿Está todo listo?- averiguó el Rey.

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_, he reunido a un grupo de diez soldados tanto de la Guardia del Bosque como de la Guardia Real, adecuadamente preparados para una eventual contingencia. Además he dado instrucciones de que cuando lleguen a la ciudad del Valle colaboren con las labores que dispongan los sanadores.- explicó _Seregon_, mientras el Rey caminaba de un lado al otro del estudio, evaluando el contexto.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_, una carreta con víveres está lista para partir a la hora que disponga. La joven _Ivorwen_ descansa y se le ha provisto del traje élfico de los viajeros.- pronunció _Nimphelos_.

-_Nimphelos_, puedes retirarte y asegúrate de que la mujer esté a tiempo para partir.- la elfa pelirroja hizo una reverencia y se retiró de los aposentos reales.

-¿Cuántos son los sanadores que irán?- quiso saber el Rey.

-Son cinco.- respondió _Ereb_.

-Quiero que pongan sobre aviso a los elfos de la comitiva que ésta situación bien podría tener un trasfondo más oscuro. Deben estar alerta y evitar riesgos innecesarios. La estancia en el Valle, _Seregon_ y _Ereb_, les dará acceso a investigar sobre los orcos, _huargos_ y demás criaturas, que están deambulando por la zona. Por lo tanto, necesito que me mantengan informado, el viaje les llevará algunos días, así que cuando tengan las primeras noticias envíen un mensajero, éste permanecerá por unos días en el reino y será enviado de vuelta al Valle. ¿Ha quedado claro?- expuso _Thranduil_ con semblante serio.

-Como ordene _Aranya (Mi Rey)_. Les transmitiré el mensaje a los miembros de la comitiva.- aseguró el Capitán.

-_Seregon_, ésta no es una simple misión humanitaria es una oportunidad para estrechar las relaciones entre el Reino del Bosque y los hombres del Valle, la cual, será ventajosa en caso de una eventual avanzada de las vasallos de _Sauron_. Es transcendental que la labor se lleve a cabo adecuadamente.- enfatizó el Rey Elfo evaluando los rostros de sus interlocutores.

-Pueden retirarse.- dijo el Rey haciendo un ademán.

-Así se hará _Aranya (Mi Rey)_._Posto vae (Descanse bien).-_ salieron ambos elfos a afinar los últimos detalles del viaje.

_Thranduil_ se dirigió al gran balcón de su habitación, desde donde se podían contemplar la vastedad del bosque, las inmutables montañas y; por las noches, el cielo engalanado con incontables estrellas y una luna caprichosa. Presentía que el mal había despertado y, al parecer, los últimos hallazgos podrían confirmarlo. Temía que sus pesadillas fueran un preludio a la calamidad.

_-¿Man ie adar? (¿Qué pasa padre?)-_ cuestionaba _Thranduil_, cada vez con más frecuencia, a su corazón buscando la presencia de su padre en él. Pero no respondía, o quizá no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. -_Goheno nin, Adar, Naneth. Amin hiraetha (Perdóname, Padre, Madre. Lo siento.)…-_


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a poco el cielo se hacía más claro, los jinetes estaban listos para emprender el viaje hacia el Valle. De una de las puertas del palacio, salieron _Nimphelos_ e _Ivorwen_, ésta última vestida con el traje élfico de los viajeros. Uno de los elfos se acercó a ella entregándole un caballo, arco y flechas. Le advirtió que sólo pararían lo estrictamente indispensable durante el trayecto, que atendiera las instrucciones del grupo y que se mantuviera alerta ante cualquier evento.

_Seregon_ daba las últimas indicaciones a los elfos de las guardias y _Ereb_ examinaba los suministros medicinales y víveres. _Ivorwen_ miraba a su alrededor y se despedía de aquel esplendoroso reino élfico, sin embargo, el Rey Elfo no estaba allí. _Seregon_ autorizó finalmente la salida de la comitiva y éstos partieron inmediatamente.

El grupo se adentró en el bosque y cabalgaron hábilmente evitando tomar el camino principal. A causa de ello, la marcha sería más lenta, ya que, debían enfrentar las dificultades que presentaba la frondosa naturaleza. Sin embargo, se pretendía minimizar el riesgo de una emboscada; en caso de que la mujer y el pueblo del Valle hubiesen sido usados como distracción para disipar la atención de los elfos del bosque, con respecto a una posible infiltración de las fuerzas oscuras.

_Ivorwen_ sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, un renovado sentimiento de esperanza emergía de su pecho. La joven pelirroja era una ágil jinete, no obstante, su habilidad en el uso de las armas era limitada. El viaje que había emprendido desde el pueblo del Valle rumbo al bosque lo había realizado en condiciones precarias, acompañada por un viejo equino, escasas provisiones, su arco, flechas y con la fortuna de su lado.

Desde su posición, a un lado de la carreta, observaba el vigoroso paso de los caballos en la vanguardia y los elfos vigilantes que los montaban. Había largos trechos en el camino, en los que la densidad del bosque obstaculizaba el paso de la luz, no obstante, los guardias se acercaban a ella y tomando las riendas de su caballo la guiaban con seguridad a través de la negrura. En cuanto el sol volvía, la formación de la comitiva era retomada.

Los elfos permanecía la mayor parte del camino en silencio o, por lo menos, eso le parecía a _Ivorwen_. Sin embargo, sus penetrantes ojos y el acompasado trote de sus caballos, hacían pensar lo opuesto. Como si entre éstos hubiese un tipo de comunicación de la cual ella no pudiese enterarse. De pronto, uno de los jinetes se adelantaba a la caravana y, tiempo después al regresar, hablaba con el resto. De lo que pudo deducir la chica del Valle, que iban a inspeccionar el estado del lugar más adelante. De modo que con el paso del tiempo, los elfos del grupo fueron turnándose para dicha tarea.

Los elfos, especialmente los sanadores, se mantenían al pendiente de la mujer que parecía cada vez más cansada. De modo, que en el trayecto le proporcionaban bebida y frutos para renovar su energía. No obstante, la marcha no se detendría hasta bien entrada la noche y, sólo lo harían brevemente.

En la retaguardia del grupo, cabalgaban elfos que escudriñaban meticulosamente el entorno. _Ivorwen_ sabía de los rumores de criaturas malignas merodeando por las tierras circunvecinas. La actitud en exceso precavida de los elfos, desde su punto de vista, le hacía sentirse inquieta como si le ocultaran algo aunque, por otro lado, conocía de las excepcionales cualidades guerreras de los elfos y, eso le producía una sensación de protección.

La luz del día lo había sorprendido aún examinando pergaminos que contenían los asuntos pendientes del reino. _Thranduil_ abandonó su estudio estirando sus entumecidos músculos, masajeó sus sienes y ojos. Tomó una copa de vino y salió al balcón aspirando la esencia matutina del bosque. Era un día frío y los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente entre las nubes. Meditó nuevamente sobre los asuntos de los hombres del Valle y la inminente incursión que debía hacerse a la fortaleza de _Dol Guldur_. Pudo escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-_Aiya Aran Thranduil, a_lassea ree _(¡Salve Rey Thranduil, buenos días!)_.- se presentó _Nimphelos_.

-Adelante. ¿Ha partido la comitiva?- interrogó el Rey.

-_Tancave, hîr vuin (Sí, mi señor)_.- aseguró _Nimphelos,_ quien llevaba el desayuno, preparaba el baño y aseaba la habitación del monarca.

-Necesito comuniques a _Seregon_ y _Elendë_ que los veré en la sala de despacho.- indicó el Rey Elfo.

-Enseguida _Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_.- salió la elfa pelirroja dejando preparado el baño al monarca.

_Thranduil_ tomó algunas moras y con dificultad pudo tragarlas, de modo que no intentó nada más con el resto del desayuno. Se dirigió al baño, se sumergió en la pila y el agua caliente relajó su cuerpo. Así permaneció durante un rato, al cerrar los ojos pudo verla a ella con sus hermosas facciones sonriéndole mientras tarareaba aquella canción.

Había asuntos importantes por atender, así que se vistió con elegantes prendas y se dirigió a la sala de despacho. Allí lo esperaban su Capitán y el Consejero, quienes al verlo entrar se levantaron y saludaron. El Rey tomó asiento frente a ellos.

-_Seregon_ ¿cuál es el reporte?- demandó _Thranduil._

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_, el grupo rumbo al Valle partió sin contratiempos a primera hora de la mañana y sus disposiciones fueron transmitidas oportunamente.- explicó el Capitán.

-Considerando el escenario actual, deben partir sólo ustedes dos hacia _Dol Guldur_. Verán, si el enemigo ha usado a los hombres del Valle como señuelo para dirigir nuestra atención hacia allá, entonces espera mover sus piezas dentro del bosque, por lo cual y; adelantándome a tal hipótesis, esta coyuntura permitirá visualizar la estrategia de las fuerzas oscuras dentro del reino. Sin embargo, requiero que la investigación sea discreta y expedita. Asimismo pido que las fronteras del reino sean estrictamente custodiadas y se restringa el paso a los extranjeros. ¿Está claro?- expuso _Thranduil_ observando a los elfos.

-_No, hîr vuin (Sí, mi señor).- _respondieron el Capitán y el Consejero mirándose mutuamente con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

-Está por demás decir que es un trabajo de suma importancia y espero obtener resultados satisfactorios. No obstante, deben ser cuidadosos y evitar enfrentamientos. Por ahora, deben concentrarse en indagar sobre los propósitos del enemigo. Si no hay cuestionamientos, retírense y prepárense para el viaje.- mandó seriamente el Rey _sinda._

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_, estaremos preparados para salir esta misma noche.- aclaró _Elendë_, el Consejero. Ambos elfos se pusieron de pie, el Consejero salió, pero _Seregon_ permaneció de pie junto al portón doble.

-_Av-'osto Seregon (No te preocupes Seregon), _tu familia estará bien_.- _aseguró el Rey al advertir la inquietud del elfo castaño.

-_Hannon le Aran Thranduil. (Gracias Rey Thranduil)_.- se retiró el Capitán de la sala de despacho.

_Thranduil_ dejó la sala de despacho dirigiéndose rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, realmente necesitaba estirar sus músculos y liberar tensión de su mente. Al llegar observó a varios elfos practicando diestramente con arco, espada, dagas, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y estrategia. El Rey Elfo fue recibido por uno de los instructores y conducido a los vestidores para que se colocara el traje de entrenamiento.

Al regresar al campo, los elfos le miraron saludándolo respetuosamente y continuaron con sus actividades. _Thranduil_ era un guerrero excepcional, experimentado e inteligente estratega que había combatido en sangrientas guerras. Además el soberano disfrutaba de los exhaustivos y extenuantes entrenamientos.

Algunos de los más curtidos instructores, se dispusieron a practicar con él. _Thranduil_ fue rodeado por los elfos, uno de ellos le atacó con la espada directo a la cabeza, el Rey se agachó rápidamente estirando una de sus piernas barrió al rival que cayó estrepitosamente, se acercó a él y de sus botas sacó una daga, la cual apretó contra su cuello. Entonces otro de los elfos se abalanzó, con dagas en ambas manos, inesperadamente el monarca se tumbó sobre el piso, el atacante casi cayó de bruces, de un salto el soberano se puso de pie desenvainando su espada, de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en el costado al parecer _Ereb_ había hecho un buen trabajo pues había olvidado sus heridas hasta ese momento.

El elfo se deshizo de las dagas y empuñó su espada, al mismo tiempo otro elfo con espada en mano se incorporó a la reyerta. _Thranduil_ respiraba con dificultad debido al dolor pero esperó el primer ataque, el elfo atacó velozmente al rey quien logró contratacar eficazmente desarmando al oponente y fue directo contra el otro adversario quien lo recibió con ágiles movimientos de espada, no obstante, el duelo terminó cuando el soberano logró colocar el filo de su espada contra la garganta del elfo y, en un imperceptible movimiento, arrojó una daga que pasó silbando la oreja del rival y se clavó en el árbol más cercano.

Muy a su pesar, _Thranduil_ dio por concluido el entrenamiento, se aseó y caminó hacia el bosque. El dolor en las costillas era agudo y le costaba respirar. Finalmente llegó hasta el claro por donde corría apacible el río y, allí estaba ella, vestida con un delicado vestido aperlado y cubierta por una aterciopelada capa gris, sentada junto al cauce del río leyendo mientras el cervatillo bebía agua unos metros más allá.

-_¡Alassea ree Lothíriel! (Buenos días Lothíriel)_\- saludó el rey acercándose gentilmente a la elfa.

_-¡Aiya Aran Thranduil! (¡Salve Rey Thranduil!)_\- contestó la elfa retirando su capucha y dejando al descubierto su reluciente cabello azabache.

En ese instante el cervatillo, que apenas había reparado en la presencia del Rey Elfo, se asustó cayendo al agua y comenzó a dar respingos desesperados. La elfa se inquietó pero _Thranduil_ se acercó al indefenso animal sacándolo del río y depositándolo sobre la pila de hojas naranjas. El pequeño se sacudió e inmediatamente se refugió detrás de uno de los troncos cercanos. _Thranduil_ observó pensativo a la cría, trató de incorporarse pero el dolor volvió a recorrer con fuerza su abdomen y tuvo que permanecer inclinado.

_Lothíriel_ percibió que _Thranduil_ se llevaba la mano al costado derecho y parecía agitado. Ella preocupada, rápidamente se levantó y se aproximó a él.

_-¿Man ie hîr vuin Thranduil? __(¿Qué pasa mi señor Thranduil?)-_ le preguntó mientras tocaba el hombro del Rey Elfo.

-_Av-'osto Lothírie, nan mara. (No te preocupes Lothíriel, estoy bien.)- _afirmó el soberano que intentó en vano levantarse y cayó sobre la tierra cubierta de hojas secas. Girándose pudo ver el hermoso rostro de la elfa y la angustia en sus ojos. El dolor era intenso, sin embargo, una sensación nueva lo envolvía. La incandescencia lo sofocaba, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba.

Desesperada _Lothíriel_ tomó un trozo de su capa y corrió a mojarlo en las frías aguas del río para después colocarlo sobre la frente ardiente del Rey. En seguida, con otro trozo de tela empapado, depositó un poco de agua sobre los labios del elfo _sinda._

-_Lothíriel_ ¿crees que el pequeño perciba algo en mí que los demás ignoran?- reflexionó un adolorido _Thranduil,_ refiriéndose al cervatillo que atemorizado miraba la escena desde la lejanía.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó la elfa dirigiendo sus ojos grises hacia donde observaba el monarca.

-¿Me temes?- indagó el soberano viendo a la confundida elfa.

-_ ¡__Û!__ ¿__Am man theled? (¡No! __¿Por qué?)- _preguntó aún más desconcertada la delicada elfa, refrescando el rostro y cuello de él.

-_Gwaem, vanya sínomello Lothíriel. (Vamos, vete de aquí Lothríriel). _No es seguro que estés ahora aquí._-_ demandó el Rey Elfo.

-_Ván__, __tullen tye-rehtien Aran Thranduil. (No claro que no, estoy aquí para ayudarlo Rey Thranduil)._\- determinó _Lothíriel_. Ella volvió al río a humedecer las telas y continuó con su labor. El dolor parecía incrementarse en el cuerpo del Rey.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré a buscar algunas hierbas.- _Lothíriel_ se alejó buscando una planta que ayudara a mitigar el dolor del soberano, pero no podía encontrarla. El cervatillo que hasta entonces la había seguido, se adelantó y, justo en esa dirección pudo ver un pequeño montículo donde estaba la hierba. Apresuradamente la cortó, regresó al lugar donde se encontraba acostado el monarca, humedeció las hojas, dio de comer algunas a _Thranduil_ y con las sobrantes formó una pasta.

-_Alassenyan (Por favor), _déjeme ayudarlo- solicitó la elfa.

_Thranduil_ la miró con los ojos entrecerrados debido al penetrante dolor y al violento calor que le oprimían los sentidos. Trabajosamente comenzó a desabotonar la casaca del traje de entrenamiento que aun llevaba puesto, y dejó al descubierto las amoratadas costillas. _Lothíriel_ untó cuidadosamente la masilla sobre la lesión y volvió a cubrirla.

-Ahora reconozco este sitio, solías traerme aquí a contemplar el esplendor de las estrellas sobre el agua.- recordó _Thranduil_ mirando los cristalinos ojos grises de _Lothíriel_.

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo, el que sugería que nos escabulléramos a este lugar era usted. Situación que nos valió más de un sermón- mencionó la elfa con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-_Anwa (Cierto)_ pero sólo lo hacía porque sabía que te entusiasmaría. Si me seguías o no era tu responsabilidad.- agregó _Thranduil_ observándola perspicazmente.

-_Né (Así fue)_ pero ¿Cómo podía negarme a una invitación del Príncipe _Thranduil_? Hubiese sido descortés.- reviró _Lothíriel._

_Thranduil_ sentía amainar el dolor pero el calor seguía implacable. Había momentos en los que la vista comenzaba a ensombrecérsele entonces podía ver a su gente masacrada, devorada por el fuego y la espada de su padre atravesándole el corazón. Le angustiaba que _Lothíriel_ estuviera tan cerca de él pues temía que pudiera suceder lo mismo que con _Anardil_, el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

_-¿Manen nalye hîr vuin? (¿Cómo está mi señor?)-_ preguntó _Lothiriel_ al advertir el desasosiego en los ojos del Rey Elfo.

Él no contestó, estaba aletargado, luchaba por permanecer despierto pero sus párpados pesaban y se sentía agotado. _Lothíriel_ se acomodó de forma tal que la cabeza de _Thranduil_ descansara sobre su regazo. Secó el sudor de su rostro y acarició su suave cabello dorado. De repente se estremeció al avistar en su mente una sucesión de horripilantes escenas catastróficas. Su cuerpo se heló y lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Había atestiguado los tormentosos sueños del Rey.

_Thranduil_ murmuraba lastimosamente. _Lothíriel_ cantó suavemente en un intento por tranquilizar el corazón del Rey Elfo, aunque hubo momentos en que su voz casi se apagaba por el llanto, advirtió que el elfo rubio se relajaba y comenzaba a descansar.

-No huiré de la penumbra porque entre más lo haga más fuerza adquiere ésta y, entonces cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarla las fuerzas me habrán abandonado. No le temo _Aranya (Mi Rey)_, temo que su luz se extinga y con ella la mía.- susurró la preciosa elfa besando tiernamente la frente de _Thranduil_ y derramando diminutas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

-Te extrañé.- afirmó _Thranduil_ semiconsciente.

-_A hauta sinomë (Descanse).- _dijo la elfa sonriendo dulcemente.

_Thranduil_ durmió profundamente sobre el cálido regazo de _Lothíriel_ mientras ésta velaba su sueño y tarareaba. La luz del atardecer se posó sobre el rostro del Rey Elfo, el cual se removió, abrió sus ojos zafiro y éstos resplandecieron al mirar a la sonriente elfa que lo observaba.

-_Alatulya Aranya ¿Manen nalye? (Bienvenido Mi Rey ¿Cómo se siente?)_.- cuestionó _Lothíriel._

_-¡Aiya Lothíriel!_ ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?- indagó _Thranduil_ incorporándose paulatinamente.

-El suficiente para que descasara un poco.- respondió la elfa.

-Debemos irnos.- aseguró _Thranduil_ ayudando a _Lothíriel_ a incorporarse. Mientras éste ajustaba nuevamente su casaca y recogía la capa de la elfa. Se sentía aturdido pero el dolor y el calor habían cesado.

_-Guren glassui Lothíriel (Mi corazón está agradecido Lothíriel).-_ dijo _Thranduil_ mirando intensamente a los ojos a la atractiva elfa.

-_Ai, melda heru Thranduil (Salve, mi señor Thranduil)_.- saludaron _Seregon_ e _Isilion_ a la orilla del claro.

-_Ánin apsenë (Perdóneme), _pero en un momento tendrá reunión con algunos elfos del pueblo y debo comunicarle algo importante.- explicó _Seregón_ mirando a _Thranduil_ que tenía un aspecto macilento y, por el rabillo del ojo, a _Lothíriel_ que parecía nerviosa.

-_¿__Prestad Isilion? (¿Hay problemas Isilion?)- _investigó el Rey Elfo al percatarse que el Consejero veía rigurosamente a su hija.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_ me gustaría hablar con usted.- respondió _Isilion_ mirando a _Thranduil_.

-_ ¡__Gwaem¡ (¡Vámos!)- _ordenó el Rey emprendiendo el camino de regreso al palacio. Sin embargo, _Lothíriel_ no se movió e _Isilion_ se acercó a su hija.

-Es preciso que regresemos _Lothíriel_. Además, por si lo has olvidado, hoy iniciarás a un grupo de pequeños elfos en la historia de nuestro pueblo.- pronunció su padre.

-_Amin hiraetha adar (Lo siento padre)._ No lo he olvidado. Sólo quiero despedirme del cervatillo.- aseguró _Lothíriel_ encaminándose al lugar donde solía esconderse el animal cada que veía a _Thranduil_. Y allí estaba la cría hecho un ovillo, oculto por la gruesa raíz del árbol. Ella lo mimó, agradeciéndole la ayuda y se retiró.

_Isilion_ observó las rasgaduras de la capa de su hija, la miró a los ojos pudiendo percibir angustia y melancolía en ella. -¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿por qué has llorado hija mía?- interrogó con preocupación _Isilion_ a _Lothíriel_ abrazándola protectoramente y percatándose del frío de su cuerpo. Entonces colocó sobre ella la capa que llevaba mientras caminaba para alcanzar al Rey del Bosque Verde y al Jefe de Centinelas.

\- _Únat adar, nan mara. (Nada padre, estoy bien.)_\- dijo la elfa besando la mejilla de su padre quien tenía una expresión de incredulidad e inquietud en el rostro.

\- _Enquentuvalvë vanimelda__yelya__ (Hablaremos hermosa hija mía)_.- convino _Isilion_ cuando alcanzó a ver que el Rey Elfo esperaba solo.

_-¿Hîr vuin? (¿Mi señor?)-_ preguntó _Isilion_.

-Permíteme hablar con tu hija _Isilion_. _Lothíriel __aphado nin (Lothíriel ven conmigo)_\- dijo _Thranduil_ mirando a la elfa y a su padre.

_Lothíriel_ miró a su padre y éste asintió. La elfa se acercó a _Thranduil_ e _Isilion_ se marchó rumbo al palacio.

-_¿Manen natye Lothíriel? (¿Cómo estás Lothíriel?)_\- preguntó el Rey _sinda_ al percatarse que la elfa llevaba otra capa cubriéndola.

-_Nan mara, Aran Thranduil (Estoy bien, Rey Thranduil)_, sólo tengo frío. Pero creo que esa pregunta debía formularla yo.- dijo al Rey observando su todavía atribulada mirada y su pálido rostro.

-¿Te gustaría escabullirte?- preguntó _Thranduil_ juguetonamente, lo que provocó una expresión de sorpresa en las finas facciones de la elfa.

-_Ú-iston, ¿am man theled? __(No estoy segura, ¿por qué?)- _respondió _Lothíriel_ tratando de disimilar su curiosidad.

_-__ ¿__Avo garo am man theled? __(¿Por qué no?) _Creí haber escuchado que no rechazarías una invitación mía por temor a parecer descortés.- reviró sagazmente el Rey mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de _Lothíriel._

_-Iston (Lo sé), _sin embargo, es responsabilidad mía si decido ir o no, ¿no es así _hîr vuin_ (mi señor)?- manifestó con expresión divertida la espigada elfa.

-_Anwa Lothíriel (Cierto Lothíriel)_. Aunque no reconozco dónde podría estar la irresponsabilidad en un momento de sano esparcimiento. Por otra parte, creo que sería imprudente no hacerlo.- aseguró _Thranduil_ quedando frente a la elfa.

-Y yo creo reconocer la irresponsabilidad en esta propuesta.- argumentó la delicada elfa sonriéndole divertida y recordando algunas de sus atolondradas aventuras de la infancia.

-Me acongoja tal prejuicio hacia mi persona. Sin embargo, veo con gusto que las experiencias del pasado han forjado en ti un temple sensato. Respetaré tú decisión y me abstendré de remover la chispa de la curiosidad.- expuso ingeniosamente el Rey Elfo.

-_¿Má? (¿Cuándo?)_\- quiso saber _Lothíriel_ con curiosidad desbordante.

-Quizá sea mejor que lo medites con detenimiento. Vamos regresemos.- replicó _Thranduil_ sonriendo sutilmente ante el desconcierto de _Lothíriel_.

_Thranduil_ y _Lothíriel_ caminaron hasta el palacio, ninguno mencionó nada más de lo sucedido en el bosque, cuando llegaron al portón principal se despidieron y cada uno partió hacia sus respectivas actividades.

_Thranduil_ fue recibido por varios elfos que notificaron de las cuestiones pendientes acompañados de otra pila de documentos por examinar. El Rey Elfo decidió que éstos fueran emplazados a su despacho. _Isilion_, que aguardaba más adelante, comunicó que pronto llegarían los miembros del pueblo con los que se reunirían, el soberano le indicó que se adelantara. El monarca marchó hacia sus aposentos para asearse. En el pasillo se encontró con _Seregon_ y _Ereb_, al primero le informó que hablarían en cuanto concluyera la junta con los elfos y al sanador lo citó por la noche.

Por su parte, _Lothíriel_ caminó a prisa y llegó hasta un viejo roble ubicado a un costado del palacio, allí la esperaba un grupo de pequeños elfos entusiastas, los cuales, la saludaron e inmediatamente se sentaron en círculo alrededor de ella. La elfa les sonrió tiernamente mirando sus rostros colmados de curiosidad y, entonces comenzó a relatarles algunas historias del pueblo elfo.

Se asustó cuando casi cayó del caballo, se sentía extenuada y el cuerpo le dolía, uno de los elfos se acercó a ella sosteniéndola e indicó al grupo que debían detenerse. Los miembros de la vanguardia, aunque en desacuerdo, detuvieron la marcha y descendieron ágilmente de los caballos aproximándose a _Ivorwen._

-Lo lamento, necesito tomar un descanso.- se excusó la mujer pelirroja.

-Comprenda que no podemos parar con tal frecuencia. Tómese unos momentos para reponerse y enseguida continuaremos.- dijo irritado uno de los guardias quien ordenó al resto que dieran de beber a los caballos. Uno de los sanadores ofreció a _Ivorwen_ comida y bebida, la cual, aceptó de buena manera. Los guardias permanecieron vigilantes.

Instantes después la comitiva reemprendía la jornada. El sol estaba por caer y, hasta el momento, el trayecto había sido tranquilo. Los guardias habían decidido cabalgar hasta bien entrada la noche, aprovechando los reportes de que, hasta el momento, el bosque se hallaba libre de criaturas oscuras. El grupo cabalgaba rápida y hábilmente entre la arboleda. El viento frío levantaba las hojas secas a su paso. _Ivorwen_ había logrado restablecerse y mantenía firme el paso de su caballo.

La noche había caído y las estrellas eran la única luz en el denso bosque. _Ivorwen_ tuvo que aguzar sus sentidos para dirigir adecuadamente al equino. Uno de los elfos guía hizo un ademán y el grupo se detuvo paulatinamente. Habló en aquella melodiosa lengua y, después se dirigió a la mujer.

-Descansaremos aquí y partiremos con los primeros rayos del sol.- le informó el guía.

_Ivorwen_ asintió y se dispuso a bajar del caballo, no obstante, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido por lo que no podía moverse con soltura. Uno de los elfos de la retaguardia se acercó a ella ayudándole a descender. El resto de los elfos llevaron a los caballos junto al riachuelo para que bebieran. Asimismo, los sanadores preparaban brebajes para ayudar a los animales a aminorar la fatiga del viaje.

-Debemos ser precavidos.- dijo uno de los sanadores sentándose a un lado de _Ivorwen._

-Entiendo.- desistió la joven quien se preparaba para encender una fogata.

-Duerme.- dijo el elfo entregándole una capa.

-¿De qué nos cuidamos?- preguntó _Ivorwen_ notando el vaivén de los elfos.

-Por ahora, sólo de la imprudencia.- respondió el sanador.

_Ivorwen_ se recostó cubriéndose con la capa, la que le proveyó una agradable sensación de calidez a su cuerpo, e inmediatamente se abandonó a un sueño profundo.


	6. Chapter 6

La reunión había sido larga, varios temas habían sido abordados, especialmente el que advertía sobre la presencia de seres oscuros en las tierras vecinas al Bosque Verde. _Lenwë,_ el Consejero encargado de informar al pueblo sobre el tema, había expuesto con mesura las medidas que habían sido puestas en marcha para indagar sobre la situación. Los elfos estaban habituados a lidiar con ese tipo de condiciones, por lo tanto, mostraban una actitud más dispuesta y solidaria respecto a acatar disposiciones que coadyuvaran al bienestar del pueblo.

Dichas reuniones eran frecuentes, ya que, constituían la vía que tenía el Rey para mantener relación con su pueblo, enterarse de sus necesidades, deseos y malestares. _Thranduil_ gustaba de éstas, aunque eran extenuantes, le aportaban una perspectiva diferente del entorno, le eran de utilidad en la toma de decisiones y proveían a su gente un elemento de proximidad con él. Generalmente el Rey Elfo era acompañado por _Isilion_, un miembro respetado y de trato cercano con los elfos del reino, quien conciliaba y negociaba cuando se presentaban desavenencias.

Concluida la audiencia, se sirvieron exquisitos manjares que degustaron los asistentes. _Thranduil_ debía retirarse para atender el asunto de _Dol Guldur_, así que indicó a _Isilion_ que se hiciera cargo de cualquier eventualidad durante la cena. Al retirarse el Rey Elfo fue despedido respetuosamente por los presentes. Mandó a uno de los guardias que avisaran a _Seregon y Elendë_ que los vería en su despacho y se encaminó a éste.

-_¡Alassëa lómë hîr vuin Thranduil! (¡Buenas noches mi señor Thranduil!)_\- dijo una elfa castaña de exuberante belleza haciendo una reverencia.

-_Alassëa lómë_ _Imloth_.- respondió el Rey sólo deteniéndose momentáneamente.

-¿_Aranya (Mi Rey)_ está molesto conmigo?- averiguó la elfa tomándolo de la mano.

_Thranduil_ sostuvo la mano de la elfa y la observó. _Imloth_ movió la otra mano dibujando el contorno del rostro del Rey.

-_¿Man cárat? (¿Qué estás haciendo?)- _preguntó el elfo _sinda._

-_Ú-iston (No lo sé)_\- respondió en un susurro la elfa mirando los labios de él.

_Thranduil_ aferró por la cintura a la elfa, la cual se había sonrojado, se inclinó para estar a la altura de ella y entonces ambos se besaron, primero lento y después más profundamente. Respiraban pesadamente, _Imloth_ acariciaba su espalda y su boca se dirigió al cuello del Rey. El monarca la detuvo y la giró poniéndola contra una de las paredes de roca tallada, deslizó suevamente el vestido para descubrir sus hombros, los cuales, rozó con sus labios húmedos hasta llegar al cuello y morderlo suavemente. Ella se estremeció…en un instante las caricias cesaron.

-_¡No dirweg Imloth! (¡Ten cuidado Imloth!)_.- sentenció en un murmullo al oído de la elfa y, se marchó.

_Imloth_ permaneció estática observando la espalda del Rey, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; se sentía humillada. Largo tiempo había amado a _Thranduil_, aunque él siempre se había mostrado distante, las raquíticas atenciones las había usado para sostener una fantasía cada vez más resquebrajada por la irrefutable realidad…

-_Ada (Papá)_ ¿Puedo ir contigo? Soy valiente.- preguntó la pequeña _Eilinel_ casi al borde del llanto al saber que su padre se marcharía de nueva cuenta.

-No tengo duda, _veleth nin (cariño)_. Pero ahora necesito que acompañes a tu madre en mi ausencia.- explicó _Seregon_ a su pequeña hija de 4 años.

-¿_Ada (Papá)_ regresarás mañana?- dijo _Eilinel_ con sus mejillas rosadas por los sollozos.

-_Lá Eilinel (No Eilinel)_, te prometo que regresaré lo más pronto posible.- afirmó el Capitán cargando a la elfa.

-_Hodo-ninya_, _tye-mélane (Mi corazón, te amo).- _expresó _Luinil_ abrazando a su esposo e hija.

-_Tye-mélane vanimelda (Te amo hermosa).-_ contestó _Seregon_ besando a su esposa y bajando a _Eilinel._

-Me reuniré con el Rey _Thranduil_ y después partiré.- avisó _Seregon_.

-Está bien, _meleth nin (mi amor)_. Te esperaremos en el corredor principal del palacio.- aseguró _Luinil_ viendo a su esposo salir rumbo a la audiencia.

_Elendë_, el Consejero, caminaba por el corredor en dirección al despacho de _Thranduil_; donde se discutirían los últimos pormenores de la misión hacia _Dol Guldur_, al pasar se percató de la presencia de _Imloth_ que lucía apesadumbrada.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- indagó el Consejero.

-_Lau, hantalë (No, gracias)_. Disculpe.- respondió la elfa secando discretamente sus lágrimas y retirándose.

-_Alassëa lómë Elendë (Buenas noches Elendë), amin hiraetha (lo siento)_, me he retrasado. El Rey debe estar esperándonos.- dijo _Seregon_.

-Vi pasar al Rey hace un instante. Así que, no creo que lleve mucho tiempo esperando.- intervino _Imloth_, sin dejar de caminar, llamado la atención de ambos elfos.

El Consejero y el Capitán de la Guardia, llegaron al gran portón de roble del despacho, y se anunciaron. El Rey les autorizó la entrada. Al ingresar observaron a _Thranduil_ concentrado examinando unos pergaminos mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-¿Y bien? Tomen asiento.- indagó el monarca observando a los elfos.

-_Aran Thranduil_ (_Rey Thranduil_), estamos preparados para salir.- anunció _Elendë._

-De acuerdo, si han entendido los objetivos, espero una gestión provechosa. Es una encomienda arriesgada pero cuento con su sensatez. Pueden partir de inmediato.- sentenció _Thranduil_.

_Seregon_ y _Elendë_ hicieron una leve reverencia saliendo del despacho. Caminaron por los sinuosos pasillos de finas maderas hasta llegar al corredor principal del palacio. Allí esperaban _Luinil, Eilinel_ y la esposa de _Elendë_ para despedir al Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde y al Consejero Real.

_Seregon_ abrazó a su esposa, besó sus labios y frente; mientras la pequeña Eilinel se aferraba a una de las piernas de su padre.

-_Alámenë.__Entula rato. __Tye-mélane Seregon.__ (Ve con nuestras bendiciones. Regresa pronto. Te amo Seregon)_.- deseó _Luinil_ a su esposo.

-_Len ada (Para ti papá)_.- dijo _Eilinel_ entregándole a su padre un arrugado trozo de pergamino con un curioso dibujo de ellos tres.

_-¡Vanya! Tye-mélane veleth nin (¡Qué bonito! Te amo cariño)_.- expresó el Capitán abrazando tiernamente a _Eilinel_.

-Debemos irnos.- señaló _Seregon_ a _Elendë_, el cual, se despedía besando la mano de su esposa.

_Luinil_ y _Eilinel_ estaban familiarizadas con las constantes ausencias de _Seregon_, sin embargo, no por ello sufrían menos. _Eilinel_ aún no comprendía porque su padre se iba durante largos periodos, sólo sabía que lo extrañaba y que le gustaría verlo con más frecuencia. _Luinil_, por su parte, consolaba a su pequeña, aunque en ocasiones no era suficiente, quizá porque ella misma deseaba a su esposo a su lado.

Había días en que la zozobra era insoportable, sabía que el puesto que ostentaba _Seregon_, lo exponía a diversos peligros. Cuando él guardaba total silencio sobre su próxima encomienda, _Luinil_ deducía; sin duda, que sería arriesgada y ello le oprimía el corazón. Su esposo trataba de consolarla explicándole que gracias a su trabajo, él podía contribuir a la seguridad de su familia y a la de otros elfos.

-_Mauya nin avánië. Namárië. (Debo irme. Adiós).- _anunció _Seregon_ montando con agilidad sobre el enérgico equino. Seguido por _Elendë_.

_Eilinel_ corrió agitando su manita hacia donde unos instantes había estado su padre. _Luinil_ alcanzó a su hija y la abrazó contra su pecho.

_Lothíriel_, quien recién había terminado el seminario con los elfos, observó conmovida la escena y se acercó a donde estaba la familia del Capitán y el Consejero.

-Disculpen ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó _Lothíriel._

-_A, hantalë Lothíriel (Oh, gracias Lothíriel)_. Nunca es fácil.- respondió _Luinil_ con su hija en brazos y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es verdad. Sólo nos queda confiar en que _Eru_ nos los devolverá con bien.- confirmó la esposa de _Elendë_ retirándose del lugar.

_Lothíriel_ lo entendía, pues muchas ocasiones su padre había tenido que marcharse por largas temporadas e incluso a cruentas batallas. El vacío por la ausencia nunca había sido un sentimiento fácil de paliar.

-Regresará con bien.- agregó _Luinil_, en un intento por convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotras _Lothíriel_?- invitó _Luinil_.

-_Tancave, hantale. (Sí, gracias)_.- aceptó _Lothíriel_.

Escuchó un sonido hueco justo en el troco detrás de ella, se sobresaltó y se incorporó aún semidormida, era una flecha que se había clavado en el árbol. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver un ligero movimiento en la copa del árbol frente a ella. Agarró su arcó y cuando se disponía a tirar de él, uno de los elfos la detuvo de inmediato. De pronto el campamento estaba agitado y los caballos relinchaban con fuerza.

_Ivorwen_ seguía mirando alrededor sin entender lo que sucedía, pudo ver que había otros elfos conversando con los miembros de la comitiva, no obstante, aquellos apostados sobre los árboles permanecían alerta con los arcos dispuestos. Después de un rato, la confusión cesó y los arqueros descendieron, uno de ellos se acercó a la joven que desconfiada retrocedió; el elfo le dirigió unas palabras, que a juzgar por su expresión, se trataba de una disculpa.

-Vuelva a descansar, no hay de qué preocuparse. Se trata de elfos de la Guardia del Bosque y, sólo han querido advertirnos de su presencia e interrogarnos sobre nuestro destino.- dijo el elfo que guiaba al grupo.

Aún con los nervios alterados, la mujer pelirroja, se acurrucó sobre la raíz del árbol en el que había estado durmiendo, se cubrió, cerró los ojos y después de un rato los sonidos fueron apagándose.

-_Máratulda Lothíriel (Bienvenida Lothíriel)_\- dijo _Luinil_ al llegar a su hogar.

-_Hannon le Luinil (Gracias Luinil)._\- agradeció la hija de _Isilion_ entrando a la acogedora casa de _Lunil_ y _Seregon_.

-Enseguida vuelvo iré a recostar a _Eilinel_.- señaló _Luinil_, pues la pequeña, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-_Anwa (De acuerdo)_.- asintió _Lothíriel_ tomando asiento.

-Es una linda pequeñita y, por lo que veo, una promisoria artista.- aseguró _Lothíriel_ admirando el montículo de pergaminos desperdigados por la mesa.

-_Hannon le (Gracias)_. _Eilinel_ tiene una especial predilección por el dibujo y parece disfrutarlo enormemente. Creo que es una de las formas en las que ha ido aprendiendo a canalizar su sensibilidad.- expuso _Luinil_ preparando unos cuencos con infusiones calientes de hierbas y trozos de apetitoso pan de miel con fresón.

-Cuéntame _Luinil_ ¿Sigues tocando el arpa? Recuerdo que los hacías con gran destreza- preguntó la elfa de ojos grises apilando cuidadosamente los dibujos.

-Por ahora mis manos están ocupadas correteando y mimando todo el día a una pequeña elfa que gusta de escabullirse al menor descuido. Creo que esa es otra de sus habilidades.- advirtió _Luinil_ con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejando la bandeja con pan sobre la mesa.

-_Á ná (Oh sí)_, vaya que me es familiar. Yo también solía escapar frecuentemente de casa; para desazón de mis padres.- recordó _Lothíriel_ con una sonrisa.

-_Len (Para ti)_.- ofreció _Luinil_ un recipiente con una cálida infusión que depositó sobre las gélidas manos de _Lothíriel_.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)_.- respondió _Lothíriel_ retirando rápidamente sus manos.

_-¿Man-ie Lothíriel? (¿Qué pasa Lothíriel?)_ Tus manos están congeladas.- señaló con preocupación la elfa castaña.

-Tengo miedo…- explicó _Lothíriel _cuando tímidas lágrimas fueron empapando sus mejillas. _Luinil_ abrazó a la elfa.

-En mi soberbia me he sentido impertérrita ante la lobreguez.-expuso taciturna _Lothíriel_.

-No deberías ser tan dura contigo. Aferrarse al estoicismo es una manera de negarse al dolor. Quizá no temas a la oscuridad sino al sufrimiento que ésta sería capaz de atraer. Estamos expuestos a las bondades y desventuras de la vida, ese es un pensamiento presente pero no conscientemente aceptado. El miedo es un mal consejero.- reflexionó _Luinil_ tomando las manos de _Lothíriel_.

-_Anwa, ná (Cierto, así es)_. Tengo miedo al miedo…y eso es algo que me he negado a ver pero, irónicamente la penumbra me lo ha revelado…- recapacitó _Lothíriel_ mirando el recipiente que tenía entre las manos.

-Tu tarea ahora es resolver ¿Qué hacer con ello?- repensó _Luinil_ ofreciendo un trozo de pan a la elfa de cabellos negros.

Ambas elfas disfrutaron de la cena, pese a sus acongojados corazones. _Luinil_ explicaba divertida sobre las vicisitudes que debían atravesar cuando _Eilinel_ elaboraba otro dibujo que, ni su esposo o ella, atinaban con certeza a saber de qué se trataba y entonces la pequeña adoptaba una actitud ofendida. Que después debían reparar con una tarde de mimos y juegos.

-El amor proteja siempre a tu familia _Luinil_.- deseó _Lothíriel_ con una dulce sonrisa.

-_Nasië, hantalë. (Que así sea, gracias)_.-agradeció _Luinil_ devolviéndole el gesto.

-_Nana (mamá)_.- dijo entre sollozos _Eilinel_ acercándose a _Luinil._

-_A tule sira velth nin (Ven aquí cariño)_.- indicó _Luinil_ cargando a su hija y sirviéndole la cena.

-¿Qué te parece _Lothíriel_ si conmemoramos viejos tiempos?- propuso emocionada _Luinil_ con su arpa y una ocarina en mano. Mientras los ojos de _Eilinel_ brillaban por la sorpresa.

-Me encantaría.- afirmó _Lothíriel_ tomando la ocarina.

-_A lelyalmë (Vámos)_.- señaló _Luinil_ dirigiéndose al exterior de su casa junto a los robustos árboles. Seguida por _Eilinel_ quien había agarrado una pieza de pan y corría detrás de su madre.

Las elfas se acondicionaron entre los árboles, _Eilinel_ se sentó enfrente de ambas impaciente, y entonces _Luinil_ rasgó gentilmente las cuerdas del arpa y las primeras notas danzaron en los alrededores. _Lothíriel_ la acompañó, ambos sonidos se entremezclaron en una encantadora armonía que hacía vibrar a la floresta.

Los elfos atraídos por la hermosa melodía se aproximaron, unos escuchaban atentamente, otros se unían con sus instrumentos e incluso _Imloth_ improvisó la letra con su bella voz. _Eilinel_ se levantó arrojando el pan que estaba comiendo, correteó y bailó junto a otros pequeños.

-_Aran Thranduil_, la reunión ha concluido sin contratiempos. Necesito hablarle.- avisó _Isilion_ encontrándose con el Rey quien caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Espero sea sobre lo que me interesa escuchar.- advirtió _Thranduil_ irritado, sin embargo, el sonido de una melodía atrajo su atención y se dirigió hacia el pasaje más cercano al origen de la música. Seguido por el Consejero.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde, desde lo alto, podía observar la reunión. El Rey Elfo se cruzó de brazos e inmediatamente ubicó a la familia de _Seregon_, _Lothíriel_ e _Imloth_ quienes parecían amenizar la tertulia. _Isilion_, por su parte, miró a su hija que, para su tranquilidad, parecía más animada. Además se sorprendió así mismo con una sincera sonrisa al mirar a la simpática hija de _Luinil_. En el momento en que la música cesó los elfos congregados se les veía felices y complacidos.

-Creo que esta es una de las recompensas al trabajo duro, _Aran Thranduil_.- aseguró _Isilion_, no obstante, el Rey no le miró.

-Ha sido reconfortante.- explicó _Luinil_ sonriente.

-_¡Ná! (¡Así es!). _Tocar con ustedes en un placer. Además la magnífica voz y letra de _Imloth_ han engalanado la armonía.- afirmó _Lothíriel_ con un sentimiento de bienestar recorriéndole.

-_Hannon le Lothíriel, Luinil_ _(Gracias Lothíriel, Luinil)_ por dejarnos participar de su música.- dijo _Imloth_ emocionada.

El resto de los elfos continuaron con la música mientras otros danzaban o conversaban sentados sobre las hojas otoñales. _Luinil, Lothíriel_ e _Imloth_ se sentaron a apreciar las interpretaciones.

-Has estado estupenda. _¡Ai Lothíriel! (¡Hola Lothíriel!)_\- dijo _Elmoth_, un atractivo elfo de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, que ofrecía su mano para ayudar a levantar a la elfa.

-_¡Á, hantalë. Aiya Elmoth! (¡Oh, gracias. Hola Elmoth!)_\- respondió efusiva abrazando al elfo.

-A mí también me alegra verte. _Ocólien sina pitya anna len. Panta sa. (He traído un obsequio para ti. Ábrelo.)_ – indicó _Elmoth_ entregando a _Lothíriel_ un pequeño envoltorio de tela aterciopelada atada con un listón.

-_¡Vanya! (¡Qué hermoso!)_ Aunque no sé si sea correcto aceptarlo.-pensó _Lothíriel_ al contemplar el reluciente collar labrado en plata fina y decorado por una delicada gota de zafiro.

-_Alassenyan (Por favor), _me ofenderías si no lo hicieras, ya que lo he trabajado pensando en ti.- explicó dignamente _Elmoth_, un hábil orfebre.

-_Guren glassui Elmoth (De corazón te lo agradezco Elmoth) _¿A qué debo el honor?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ abrazando nuevamente a _Elmoth._

_-¡Nana,_ _ela! (¡Mamá, mira!).- _decía _Eilinel_ dando saltos y señalando al corredor superior donde se encontraban _Thranduil_ e _Isilion_.

_-¿Man-ie Eilinel?_ _A tulë sira, __alassenyan__. (¿Qué pasa Eilinel? Ven aquí, por favor.)-_ demandó _Luinil_ mirando a su emocionada hija.

-¡_Naneth, en Aran Thranduil! (¡Madre, mira allí, el Rey Thranduil!)-_ señaló _Eilinel_ haciendo una profunda reverencia y saludando al Rey con su mano sobre el pecho.

Entonces _Luinil _y los presentes, miraron hacia arriba divisando la imponente figura del Rey Elfo, quien observaba la escena. Los elfos interrumpieron momentáneamente la reunión e hicieron una educada reverencia, a la cual, _Thranduil_ respondió asintiendo ligeramente. Miró nuevamente a los elfos, fundamentalmente a la familia de _Seregon, a Imloth_ y _Lothírie_l, dio media vuelta y se marchó a sus aposentos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó _Elmoth_ al darse cuenta que _Lothíriel_ se había quedado pensativa mirando el lugar donde antes había estado _Thranduil._

-_Lau, unat (No, nada)_\- respondió la elfa volviendo a sonreír contemplando el hermoso regalo.

-Quisiera vértelo puesto.- apuntó _Elmoth_ agarrando el collar y colocándolo alrededor del delicado cuello de _Lothíriel._

-Justo como imaginé luces aún más hermosa.-aseguró _Elmoth_ tomando las manos de _Lothíriel._

-Eres muy gentil.- respondió la elfa nerviosa desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba _Luinil_ y _Eilinel_.

-¿Se lleva el registro adecuado de los elfos que salen y entran al reino?- preguntó _Thranduil_ a _Isilion_ sin detener la marcha rumbo a sus aposentos.

-_Ná (Sí)_, _Lenwë_ y _Anardil_ se encargan de ello.- expuso _Isilion_ sabiendo que el Rey se referiría a la repentina aparición de _Elmoth_.

-Necesito ese reporte- exigió el Rey _Thranduil_.

-Está bien, avisaré a los responsables.-asintió _Isilion_.

-¿Te encuentras bien _Imloth_?-interrogó _Lothíriel_ sentándose a lado de la elfa después de que _Luinil_ había salido a buscar a _Eilinel_.

_-¡Á, ná! (¡Oh, sí)_ Vaya es un collar precioso.- respondió la elfa tratando de disimular su semblante apesadumbrado.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué el Rey no ha encontrado a su Reina? Aunque su carácter adusto asusta a cualquiera.- sugirió _Elmoth_ escuchando las conversaciones de algunas elfas que hablaban entusiasmadas de la majestuosa presencia de _Thranduil_.

-Juzgas con ligereza _Elmoth_. Son muchas las desventuras en la vida del Rey y el dolor nos transforma para bien o para mal.- expuso seriamente _Imloth_ incorporándose y despidiéndose. _Lothíriel_ distinguió el semblante visiblemente afectado de la elfa ante el comentario de _Elmoth_.

-Me parece que _Imloth_ está enamorada del Rey.-aseguró _Elmoth_ observando a _Imloth_ yéndose del sitio.

-¿Por qué los comentarios mordaces?-cuestionó _Lothíriel_.

-Sólo digo lo que percibo o pienso.- dijo _Elmoth_ irritado ante la reacción de _Imloth_.

-Quizá debas rectificar tu especulación.-aseveró _Lothíriel_.

_Luinil_ caminaba buscando a _Eilinel_, quien había desaparecido en el momento en que platicaba con _Imloth_, preguntó a varios elfos pero ninguno parecía haberla visto. Comenzó a angustiarse porque sabía que su hija podría haber salido al bosque, sin embargo, intentó calmarse al saber que sí así hubiese sido algún guardia la detendría.

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_\- saludaron con una reverencia _Ereb_ y _Nimphelos_ en el portón de los aposentos reales.

-Pasen- dijo el Rey Elfo una vez dentro de su habitación.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_ he traído su cena y el baño está listo.-indicó _Nimphelos_.

-_Nimphelos_ quiero que estés pendiente de la familia de _Seregon_ en su ausencia.- dispuso el Rey.

-Como ordene _Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_.- se despidió _Nimphelos_.

-Aguarda en el estudio _Isilion_.-indicó _Thranduil_ al retirarse con _Ereb_, quien atendió concienzudamente las lesiones del Rey.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?, ¿Dónde está tu madre?- averiguó uno de los guardias reales que custodiaban el amplio corredor de los aposentos reales.

_-¡Ai! (¡Hola!)_ quiero ver al Señor Rey, le traigo un regalo importante.- dijo seriamente _Eilinel_ al guardia, el cual, sonrió ante la actitud solemne de la pequeña.

-_Amin hiraetha Eilinel (Lo siento Eilinel)_, el Rey está ocupado. Vamos te llevaré con tu madre.- explicó el guardia reconociendo a la hija del Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde.

-_Lau, lau. (No, no)_ Quiero verlo.- lloriqueó la pequeña elfa.

_Luinil_ pudo distinguir a la distancia la voz de su hija e inmediatamente corrió hasta el lugar. Al llegar pudo ver a _Eilinel_ con el guardia real, que al parecer algo le explicaba, pero la elfa parecía indignada.

-_Á, hannon le…Eilinel ¿Man carat? A tulë sira (Oh, gracias…Eilinel ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven aquí)_\- dijo agitadamente _Luinil_.

-No se preocupe, ella está bien.- aseguró el guardia.

-_Lau, naneth (No, madre)_ traigo un regalo para el Rey.- afirmó _Eilinel_.

-_Veleth nin (Cariño)_, el Rey está muy ocupado. Se lo darás en otro momento.- intentó persuadir a su hija.

-¡Deshazte de ese alboroto!- exigió _Thranduil_ a _Ereb_ quien recién terminaba la curación del monarca.

-Iré a investigar.- indicó el sanador dirigiéndose al pasillo. Al salir pudo distinguir a la familia de _Seregon_ y al guardia real hablando.

-_¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)_\- examinó el sanador.

_-¡Ai señor elfo! (¡Hola señor elfo!)_ Traigo un regalo para el Rey.- gritó _Eilinel_ antes de que el guardia pudiera responder.

-¿Qué clase de regalo pequeña?- quiso saber _Ereb_.

-_Lau (No)_, es secreto.- dijo _Eilinel_ ocultando el arrugado pergamino que llevaba en la mano.

-_¡Gwaem, daro. Aphado nin Eilinel! (¡Vamos, basta. Ven conmigo Eilinel!)- _indicó incomoda _Luinil_ ante la insistente actitud de su hija.

-_Nana nan ada (Mamá pero papá_), dice que el Rey debe saber escuchar para poder ser un buen líder.- expuso _Eilinel_ para asombro de los presentes.

-Y escucharé.- confirmó _Thranduil_ tomando desprevenidos a los elfos que se encontraban atentos a la pequeña.

_Eilinel_ abrió grandes sus ojos y corrió hacia donde estaba el Rey.

-¡_Aiya Señor Rey_! _Im Eilinel. __Len. (Hola Señor Rey. Me llamo Eilinel. Para ti.)- _se presentó la elfa haciendo una simpática reverencia, entregando el arrugado pergamino al monarca.

-¡_Ai Eilinel_!- _Thranduil_ se inclinó para tomar el pergamino y miró con curiosidad a la elfa. El Rey Elfo observó el dibujo sobre el pergamino, los trazos eran burdos y poco claros, no obstante pudo distinguir una pareja de elfos rubios con coronas rodeados de árboles. El soberano vio a los ojos a _Eilinel_, sospechando de qué se trataba…

-Dijeron que viven aquí.- _Eilinel_ pidió a _Thranduil_ que se agachara y, cuando lo hizo, ésta colocó su delicada mano sobre el corazón del Rey.

_Thranduil_ se sintió extrañamente aturdido ante las palabras de la pequeña elfa. Varias cuestiones se desencadenaron en su mente: ¿Cómo pudo saber de quiénes se trataba?, ¿quién le pudo haber dicho?, ¿con qué propósito? O ¿en realidad había encontrado un forma de ver a los reyes, sus padres?

_Eilinel_ había regresado con su madre y la tomaba de la mano disculpándose. _Isilion_ había presenciado la escena con atención y miraba al Rey.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_. Creo que en esta ocasión, el sentimiento debe prevalecer ante el pensamiento…- reflexionó _Isilion_.

-_Amin hiraetha, Aran Thranduil (Lo siento, Rey Thranduil)_. No quisimos importunarlo. Ahora si nos disculpa, regresamos a nuestro hogar. - mencionó apenada _Luinil_ retirándose del lugar junto a su hija.

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes.- anunció _Thranduil_ regresando al estudio de su habitación.

El Capitán y el Consejero cabalgaban velozmente, los equinos habían sido adiestrados para sortear los cuantiosos obstáculos del fértil bosque y, los elfos debían entrenarse infatigablemente en el arte de la equitación, así como, en el conocimiento y rastreo del Bosque Verde. Los avivados sentidos de los elfos, sin duda, les proveían una gran ventaja en dichas faenas.

_Seregon_ y _Elendë_ percibieron la presencia de algunos elfos sobre las ramas de los robustos árboles y decidieron parar la cabalgata para indagar sobre el estado de la situación en aquella zona. Los arqueros de la Guardia del Bosque Verde descendieron ligeramente, a su vez, elfos rastreadores emergieron de las penumbras del bosque reconociendo a los jinetes, se aproximaron y presentaron un informe sucinto: las tierras en aquél lugar se hallaban libres de forasteros y de criaturas malignas, por lo que podían proseguir con seguridad el viaje.

Los jinetes espolearon a sus enérgicos caballos y éstos reemprendieron el camino a todo galope, dejando tras de sí una estela de hojas secas revueltas por el aire. _Seregon_ miró hacia atrás, arqueros y rastreadores, habían desparecido como si hubiesen sido reclamados por el regio follaje. Los elfos eran de movimientos; ágiles, fuertes, elegantes, tenaces y certeros; lo que los hacía excepcionales y temibles guerreros. El Capitán de la Guardia se sintió satisfecho ante la disciplina y voluntad manifiesta en sus soldados.

En el otro extremo del bosque, la comitiva cabalgaba rápida pero cuidadosamente debido al cargamento que llevaban. A su paso, los animales del bosque se ocultaban y la flora parecía ceder momentáneamente el camino a los apresurados viajeros. El Bosque Verde era un lugar de imponente vegetación, donde los árboles parecían intentar alcanzar el sol y sus frondosas ramas dificultaban el paso de la luz. La tierra era fértil, húmeda y poblada por enredaderas, zarzales, arbustos, musgos, grandes raíces y troncos. El Bosque podía ser apreciado como una fortaleza infranqueable a los ojos del extranjero que ignoraba sus desafíos y peculiaridades.

-_Hantalë Elmoth, __boe i 'waen.__Alassea lómë. (Gracias Elmoth, debo irme. Buenas noches)_.- se despidió _Lothíriel_ ante la puerta de su hogar.

-_Ánin apsenë (Perdoname) _no quise incomodarte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer en el bosque mañana?- invitó _Elmoth_ a _Lothíriel_.

-Promete que te disculparás con _Imloth_...y evitarás hacer comentarios venenosos cuando conversemos- demandó _Lothíriel_ seriamente.

-_Náto (Sí)_, lo prometo. ¿Te veré mañana?- preguntó una vez más _Elmoth_ examinando con la mirada a la elfa.

-Sólo tengo una condición, yo elegiré el lugar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ sintiéndose incómoda ante la insistente mirada azul del elfo.

-Me parece justo. _Abarad. Posto vae vanimelda. (Hasta mañana. Duerme bien hermosa).- _se despidió _Elmoth_ depositando un beso sobre la suave mano de la elfa.

-_Namarië (Adiós)_.- mencionó la elfa ruborizada.

_Elmoth_ era un diestro orfebre, oficio herencia de su padre quien muriera durante la Guerra de la Última Alianza, amigo de la infancia de _Lothíriel_ y poco simpatizante de la familia del Rey a quienes culpaba por las desgracias acaecidas sobre las familias de elfos que tuvieron que enfrentar la muerte. El orfebre disfrutaba del perfeccionamiento de su arte y solía emprender largos viajes en busca de piedras y metales preciosos. De carácter voluble, impulsivo y persuasivo; se mantenía casi siempre al margen de las grandes reuniones optando por establecer vínculos restringidos.

A _Lothíriel_ la amó desde el momento en que ella se convirtió en el pilar que le ayudó a sobrellevar la pérdida de su padre. Ella había sido capaz de encender la luz en la oscuridad de su tristeza. Aunque a veces habían tenido desencuentros debido al tiempo que ella pasaba con el hijo del Rey _Oropher_, ya que, lo hacía sentir prescindible. Siempre atesoró el tiempo que _Lothíriel_ le dedicaba. La deseaba…deseaba fervientemente confesarle sus sentimientos pero temía su rechazo, ya que, la elfa de los ojos grises parecía estar aguardando a alguien, alguien que no era él…y entonces la incertidumbre era la manera más esperanzadora que había encontrado de asirse a su anhelo.


	7. Chapter 7

-Toma asiento _Isilion_.- indicó _Thranduil_ la silla frente a la suya.

-La hija de _Seregon_ me recuerda a _Lothíriel_, me parece que _Eilinel_ puede llegar a desarrollar el don de la clarividencia, igual que mi hija. No obstante, debe ser adecuadamente entendido y encaminado; de otro modo podría convertirse en una maldición. Fue lo que pasó con mi hija, aunque procuramos instruirla, sin éxito debo agregar, las visiones se transformaron en una tortura sin tregua que le drenaba la energía vital, incluso _Ilmen_ y yo llegamos a temer por su vida. Realmente nunca supimos proteger a _Lothíriel_, sin embargo, ella encontró la forma de confinar su don.- expuso meditabundo el Consejero Real.

-¿Quién podría protegernos de nosotros mismos?- reflexionó el Rey recargando el brazo sobre la silla y llevándose la mano a la sien.

-He venido a continuar con la conversación que iniciamos en el Consejo, si me permite.- anunció _Isilion_ ante la mirada examinadora de _Thranduil_.

-Este espíritu errante del crepúsculo desea escuchar lo que tienes para decirme.- sentenció el monarca recordando la etiqueta empleada por el Consejero _Isilion_.

-_Tari meletyalda (Majestad)_, debo advertirle que será un contenido difícil o incluso doloroso.- explicó _Isilion_ con sus ojos grises puestos en los del Rey Elfo.

-Continua- ordenó _Thranduil_ gravemente.

-Como sabrá, el Rey _Oropher_ y la Reina _Amanthil_, lograron sitiar la fortaleza de _Dol-Guldur_ donde se reproducían los sirvientes de _Sauron_ diseminándose por el Reino del Bosque y tierras aledañas. Durante mucho tiempo combatieron a los orcos, trasgos, _huargos_, _huruk-hai_, arañas y murciélagos que envenenaban nuestra tierra y a nuestro pueblo. A su madre le fue concedido el don de la clarividencia, el cual, encauzó para poder prever los planes del enemigo y neutralizar sus efectos. Pero para ello debía escrutar en el mal y, a causa de eso, su alma era; por momentos, trémula.

La Reina _Amanthil_ volvióse melancólica, temerosa y solitaria; su madre estaba menguando, el Rey _Oropher_ desesperado desistió de la lucha contra el enemigo para concentrar sus energías en salvaguardar a la Reina, fue cuando el Bosque Verde fue infectó gravemente y los elfos casi perdimos las esperanzas. Entonces su madre tuvo una visión, una que desvanecería las penumbras en su corazón y, que le anunciaba la llegada de su hijo. La Reina volvió a florecer y se convirtió en una poderosa luz que volvió a franquear la lobreguez.

Gracias al amor de la Reina _Amanthil_, el Rey _Oropher_ fue capaz de descubrir y potenciar su poder protector sobre el Reino del Bosque. Creo que su padre no era consciente de su don de guardián, aun cuando guiara y amparara a los elfos silvanos desde las tierras de _Beleriand_ hasta el Bosque Verde. Me atrevería a comparar ese halo de protección con el que desplegara en su tiempo _Melian la maia_ en el Reino de _Doriath_. Con el resurgimiento de los reyes, los elfos volvimos a enfrentarnos a los vasallos de _Sauron_, logramos replegarlos hasta la fortaleza de _Dol Guldur_, lugar en el que, los poderes conjuntos de sus padres consiguieron quebrantarlos y sanear el bosque.

Los reyes fueron conscientes que el mal sólo había sido paliado y, por lo tanto, tarde o temprano éste despertaría. El amor, es la explicación que encuentro para entender los dones de sus padres…amor de pareja, de padres, de reyes y protectores. El Reino del Bosque Verde prosperó y los Reyes fueron bendecidos con la llegada de su primogénito que vino a vigorizar ese amor.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_ ¿cómo murieron sus padres?- investigó seriamente _Isilion_.

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo ¿cuál es el punto?- indagó el Rey Elfo que había escuchado con atención las palabras de _Isilion_, aunque por momentos, parecía ausente.

-Le pido que conteste, es importante. Sobre todo dígame ¿qué pasó con su madre? Al volver de la guerra, pudimos rendirle honores a su padre caído pero, no hayamos el cuerpo de su madre, aunque en nuestro corazón sabíamos que ella había partido a las Estancias de _Mandos_…su pueblo siempre quiso conocer el destino de su Reina pero por respeto a su duelo desistimos de tal empresa.- inquirió _Isilion_ mirando a los ojos al Rey.

-¿El pueblo o tú?, ¿sospechas que maté a mi madre?- dijo _Thranduil_ con el rostro ensombrecido y levantándose de su asiento.

-No ponga palabras en mi boca sin que yo las haya pronunciado. Explíqueme ¿qué pasó con los reyes?- insistió el Consejero asombrado ante las palabras de _Thranduil_.

-¿Y si hubiese tenido algo que ver con sus muertes?, ¿qué pasaría?, ¿qué harías?, ¿derrocarías a este Rey indigno?- cuestionó el Rey Elfo con voz calmada pero con ojos inquisidores.

-Alteza ¿qué pasó con sus padres?- insistió _Isilion_ firmemente confrontando a _Thranduil_.

-_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathagir. __(Puedo decir lo que quiera y no lo entenderías) _Si desconfías de mí ¿cómo constatarás la veracidad de lo que pueda decirte? Nada cambiará el hecho de que están muertos.- pronunció el Rey con un murmullo amenazador.

-_Thranduil_ porque te conozco confío en ti. Responde.- demandó _Isilion_ con voz grave sin dejar de mirar al tempestuoso Rey que recorría frenéticamente el estudio.

Al escuchar las palabras del Consejero, se detuvo girándose para mirarlo, se aproximó lentamente hasta encararlo y con un movimiento de su brazo lanzó por los suelos uno de los quinqués que alumbraban su habitación. El sonido de cristales rotos atrajo la atención de los guardias que entraron a la habitación.

_-¡Ego! (¡Largo de aquí!)_\- gritó iracundo el Rey Elfo a los guardias que inmediatamente abandonaron sus aposentos.

-Cabalgamos junto a los hombres para enfrentarnos a _Sauron_, pocos fueron los que quedaron en el Reino del Bosque. Debíamos cercar a la oscuridad antes de que ésta se apoderara por completo de la Tierra Media y todos sucumbiéramos. Mi padre fracasó en el intento de convencer a mi madre para que permaneciera en el bosque, ella argumentó que prefería morir luchando que escondiéndose, así que se unió a las tropas que marchamos hacia _Mordor_.

Sabíamos que el enemigo era más poderoso que nosotros, sin embargo, la voluntad y el valor movió nuestras espadas, dirigió nuestras flechas e inflamó nuestros corazones. La tierra se tiñó de sangre, cadáveres apilados por todos lados aliados y enemigos por igual. En varias ocasiones fuimos superados por los orcos y _huargos_, sin embargo, logramos reponernos. La batalla era cruel, la oscuridad era asfixiante e iba mermando nuestras fuerzas…observé a mi alrededor, vi los cuerpos destrozados de nuestro pueblo y las hordas de criaturas malignas no cesaban. Pude darme cuenta que un grupo de _huruk-hai_ se aproximaban a donde se encontraba mi padre peleando. En mi distracción no percibí que me habían rodeado un gran número de orcos, sentí que algo me atravesó el brazo, una flecha me había herido, la trocé y empuñé mi espada reincorporándome al combate.

Cuando me liberé de ese nuevo ataque, mi padre luchaba con dificultad contra los _huruk-hai_, corrí hasta el lugar, pude ver una terrible herida que abarcaba casi por completo su abdomen, su armadura goteaba sangre pero seguía en pie combatiendo. Yo estaba paralizado ante la escena, no sé cuántas veces mi padre me gritó…fue hasta que cayó de rodillas frente a mí que pude volver a la realidad. Me arrodillé junto a él, mientras otros elfos vinieron en nuestra ayuda ahuyentando a las criaturas que nos acechaban, mi padre me miró casi ausente ante el indescriptible dolor de sus expuestas entrañas, puso su mano sobre mi corazón, sonrió y ubicó su espada en mi mano…

-_Thranduil,_ _tullen tye-rehtien (Thranduil, estoy aquí para ayudarte)-_ dijo _Isilion_ perturbado y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Rey que en ese momento estaba de espalda al Consejero Real.

_Thranduil_ se sobresaltó ante el contacto de _Isilion_, temblaba, se giró, su mirada era dolorosamente ausente, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se negaban a abandonarlos.

-Sentí las últimas fuerzas de mi padre apretar mi mano empuñando su espada y clavándola contra su pecho, al siguiente instante, mis manos se cubrieron con su sangre, estaba muerto.- determinó _Thranduil_ retirando la mano de _Isilion_ de su hombro.

-No necesito tu lástima. ¡_Ani lerya! (¡Suéltame!)_\- se alejó el Rey Elfo hacia el ventanal de su estudio. _Thranduil_ miró de reojo a _Isilion_ quien parecía consternado.

-¿Sigues confiando en mí?- preguntó mordazmente el Rey con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué pasó con su Alteza _Amanthil_?- inquirió _Isilion_ con el rostro turbado.

-Oí gritos, vi cuerpos mutilados a mí alrededor, otra flecha se clavó en mi hombro pero extrañamente no sentí dolor, sólo atinaba a observar incesantemente la sangre de mis manos. Era como si en realidad no estuviera allí… escuché una voz familiar que pronunciaba mi nombre con angustia, levanté lentamente la mirada y vi a mi madre que había sido capturada por un grupo de _huruk-hai_ y _huargos_, era arrastrada hacia una de las cuevas cercanas.

Me levanté, di unos pasos y caí de rodillas; mis extremidades temblaban estaban lánguidas. Vi a mi madre intentar soltarse del agarre de esas abominaciones pero fue golpeada hasta que dejó de moverse, pude distinguir sus lastimeros suspiros, me arrastré entre los cuerpos ensangrentados hasta que logré incorporarme, mi madre era halada nuevamente por el cabello, estaba cubierta de sangre e inmundicia, ya no gritaba, sus ojos encontraron a los míos y vi lágrimas caer de ellos y algo pronunció por lo bajo.

Corrí tambaleándome, los _huruk-hai_ aceleraron la marcha al verme, y de un tirón arrojaron a mi madre al interior de la cueva… seguí corriendo hasta que me acerqué, uno de ellos me atacó con un hacha, sin embargo, logré cortarle la cabeza con la espada de mi padre que aún no podía soltar, entonces, sentí el frío metal cortando profundamente en mi costado. Una de esas criaturas estaba a mis espaldas, cuando pensé que me asestaría el golpe final se detuvo, pronunció algo en su repugnante lengua y dos terribles _huargos_ corrieron rabiosamente entrando a la cueva en la que yacía mi madre. Empuñé mi espada y corté las piernas del _huruk-hai_ quien rio frenéticamente…escuché los desgarradores gritos de mi madre, los gruñidos de las fieras, el correteo y crujidos. Corrí hasta la entrada de la caverna y allí fui atacado nuevamente por un par de _hurik-hai_, a los cuales maté lo más rápido que me fue posible.

El silencio habitaba ahora esa cueva, podía sentir el corazón en la garganta, el vacío en el estómago y una corriente fría helando mis nervios. Yo lo sabía… vi dos pares de ojos rojos emerger de las tinieblas de esa cueva, me moví con sigilo y tomé uno de los arcos de los _huruk-hai_; ambos animales se abalanzaron, pude clavar una flecha en la cabeza de uno, el otro pasó de largo, coloqué una rodilla sobre el piso, apoye el arco y una flecha se incrustó en el pecho de la bestia.

Entré a la cueva, la obscuridad era casi absoluta, busqué el cuerpo de mi madre o lo que quedara de él. Lo único que pude percibir fueron las rocas salpicadas de sangre, la tierra humedecida con la misma y partes de su magullada armadura. Abandoné la caverna empuñé la espada y descuarticé a los _huargos_; nada más de ella encontré.

Lo único que recuerdo después de eso es haber despertado en el Reino del Bosque Verde…

-¿Qué piensas ahora de tu Rey?- examinó _Thranduil_ observando sospechosamente por sobre el hombro a _Isilion_.

-Lo que pueda pensar yo, ahora no es relevante.- contestó el Consejero Real visiblemente consternado por el relato del soberano.

-Recuerdo que lo buscamos entre los vivos y los muertos, hasta que lo localizamos inconsciente a un costado del cadáver del _Rey Oropher_ y rodeado de montículos de cuerpos del enemigo; estaba gravemente envenenado por las flechas orcas y con múltiples heridas. Creímos que lo perderíamos. Los ejércitos habían sido diezmados, atendimos lo mejor que pudimos a los heridos, recogimos a nuestros muertos y quemamos los despojos de las fuerzas oscuras. La ponzoña en el ambiente turbaba nuestras mentes e invadía la melancolía nuestros corazones, estábamos abatidos, a veces creí que ninguno podría regresar a nuestra tierra, la esperanza había sido mancillada.

Durante días y noches escudriñamos aquella tierra pero nada de la Reina _Amanthil_ hallamos. Sentíamos la pesadez en nuestro espíritu y con desconsuelo decidimos emprender el camino de regreso al Bosque Verde. La vuelta fue silenciosa, doliente; la muerte se había llevado parte de nuestra alma…debimos enfrentar el sufrimiento de los elfos que aguardaban en el Reino del Bosque porque sabíamos que esperarían por la eternidad el retorno de sus seres amados.

El Bosque Verde se marchitó y nosotros con él. Sepultamos a los caídos, el Rey _Oropher_ y la Reina _Amanthil_ incluidos, durante dolorosas jornadas se entonaron elegías y después silencio, nada…ausencia. Algunos hubiesen deseado no despertar, me aventuraré a considerar su caso, mucho tiempo permaneció en el ensueño tratando de explicarse su aciago presente. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, su alma no estaba allí, no hubo lágrimas, ni lamentos, ni cuestionamientos o esclarecimientos…sabía que había despertado como el Rey _Thranduil_ del Bosque Verde y, que importantes responsabilidades recaían sobre usted. Las memorias de aquellos lejanos tiempos son difusas en su mente porque su corazón erro en otras instancias…

-Te he otorgado el poder de esta información. Haz con ella lo que te plazca, no me interesa. Retírate.- sentención venenosamente _Thranduil_ con la mirada puesta en el Consejero.

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_ creo que porque confía en mí me ha permitido conocer esa parte de su historia y lo agradezco profundamente. Antes de retirarme, debo advertirle que sea cuidadoso con lo que ha visto en sus sueños…lamento no poder ser más explícito al respecto porque hay cosas que aun no comprendo. Sólo quiero que sepa que cuenta con mi absoluta lealtad.- expuso con determinación _Isilion_.

-_¡Ego! (Fuera de aquí).-_ exigió _Thranduil_ colérico.

_Isilion_ abandonó los aposentos del Rey, se sentía descorazonado y preocupado, caminó sin darse cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía. Ahora creía entender lo que había sucedido entre _Thranduil_ y _Lothíriel_ cuando los encontró en el claro y; el porqué de la reacción de su hija, seguramente había podido descubrir algo de la mente del monarca que la había angustiado. Sin duda, _Lothíriel_ debía tener cuidado con aquellas visiones y sus interpretaciones.

_Thranduil_ sentía que su cabeza explotaba, una rabia incontrolable le recorría el cuerpo y las imágenes de sus padres muertos se habían instalado en su mente. Bebió gran parte de la botella de vino, la arrojó contra la puerta y salió intempestivamente, miró amenazadoramente a sus guardias y éstos permanecieron en sus puestos. Al salir por el portón principal exigió su caballo y cabalgó furiosamente hasta perderse en el bosque. _Imloth_ que estaba sentada mirando las estrellas en aquella fría noche otoñal se asustó al ver la imponente figura del Rey Elfo abandonar el palacio. Sabía que algo estaba mal, así que, se dirigió a las caballerizas y montó a su yegua blanca, pese a la oposición de los guardias; avanzó tras el Rey.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de galopar durante un largo trecho, _Thranduil _descendió de un salto cerca del cauce de los rápidos del Río del Bosque, escuchó el sordo rugido de las aguas y se dejó acariciar por la intensa brisa. Se despojó de su túnica y botas, se sumergió en las frías aguas, relajó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por la corriente hasta aguas más tranquilas. Salió del agua y permaneció durante un rato junto a la ribera. Caminó en silencio, sintiendo la hojas bajo sus pies y las gotas de agua de sus cabellos dorados salpicar su piel, llegó hasta donde aguardaba su caballo, se aproximó a él. De pronto, percibió el sonido de unas pisadas, tomó su espada y en un segundo apuntaba al cuello de _Imloth_, quien se paralizó ante la reacción del Rey.

_Thranduil_ retiró lentamente el filo de la espada haciendo un ligero corte en el cuello de la llamativa elfa, la cual hizo una mueca de dolor sintiendo el hilillo de sangre tibia. _Imloth_ tembló ante la atemorizante belleza del elfo, lo sintió acercarse con sigilo sin retirar sus profundos ojos de los de ella. Su esculpido torso desnudo quedó frente a _Imloth_, ésta recorrió suavemente los músculos de su abdomen hasta detenerse en la lesión del Rey, alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos de _Thranduil_. El elfo le tomó la barbilla, rozó sus finos labios con sus dedos, se inclinó y besó la herida de su cuello, ella gimió por lo bajo y le abrazo por el cuello. _Thranduil_ la sostuvo con firmeza por las caderas y la levantó, _Imloth_ rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él y buscó desesperadamente los labios del Rey. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aliento, ella rozó con sus labios el cuello y los amplios hombros del monarca dando ligeros mordiscos a su paso.

El Rey la depositó de pie sobre el césped, ella se recostó y con la mirada lo invitó a seguirla. El soberano la alcanzó y se colocó sobre ella, besó sus labios, su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían firmemente sus senos y las curvas de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo _Imloth_ acariciaba la amplia y fuerte espalda de él. Las caricias se detuvieron por un instante cuando _Thranduil_ giró a la elfa bajo él, lentamente fue desabotonando el delicado vestido que aún cubría su deseo. La suave piel blanca de su espalda fue emergiendo mientras él la rozaba y besaba, al llegar a la cintura de _Imloth_ ésta se removió para quedar nuevamente frente al monarca. Finalmente retiró el vestido dejando al descubierto el excitante cuerpo de la elfa, ésta se estremeció al sentir los labios de _Thranduil_ succionando con fuerza sus erectos pezones, el agua que escurría por los cabellos dorados del elfo humedecía su cuerpo, ella gemía, al sentir las manos de él recorrer sus nalgas y muslos.

La excitación sustituía la inexperiencia de _Imloth_. _Thranduil_ alternaba caricias gentiles y rudas, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda suspirando placenteramente exponiendo su seductor cuerpo a los deseos de él. _Imloth_ lo acercaba a su cuerpo con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del elfo. La piel del monarca parecía arder demandando un contacto más profundo, besó el plano abdomen de ella y deslizó una de sus manos entre sus muslos provocando un respingo acompañado de un gemido. _Imloth_ sintió la ardiente humedad ansiando ser atendida por el Rey, lo anhelaba con urgencia.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos captando la atención de él que se incorporó para liberar el cuerpo de _Imloth_, entonces la elfa recorrió el bello rostro, cuello y pecho del Rey, se detuvo allí y lo empujo suavemente hasta que quedó acostado; la elfa se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de _Thranduil_, se inclinó y lo besó fervientemente, sus manos se movían por sus duros pectorales, pellizcó firmemente sus pezones para después agasajarlos con sus labios húmedos, su boca se deslizó hasta los músculos abdominales, lo cuales bordeó con sus dedos y lengua, se detuvo en su ombligo.

El Rey respiraba con agitación, _Imloth_ desabrochó el pantalón de _Thranduil_ y lo retiró paulatinamente mientras le sostenía la mirada al monarca. Ambos estaban desnudos ahora, ella ardió de deseo ante el hermoso cuerpo del Rey, su palpitante pasión en todo su esplendor, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a estimularlo, guiada por los gestos de placer en el rostro del Rey Elfo. Una de las manos de la elfa se dirigió hacia las amoratadas costillas de _Thranduil_ y masajeó al mismo tiempo…placer y dolor, lo mismo que él le proveía. Ella le sonrió maliciosamente mientras el soberano se debatía entre ambas sensaciones que poco a poco lo estaban llevando al éxtasis.

_Thranduil_ detuvo a _Imloth_ y rápidamente se colocó entre sus piernas, la miró a los ojos, ella sintió la dolorosa excitación de él adularla, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del elfo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, entonces pudo sentirlo invadiéndola, llenándola completamente, fue doloroso y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de él mientras mordía su hombro, sollozó… el monarca sintió el calor, la humedad y la estrechez halagando su vehemente ardor, una corriente placentera estremeció cada uno de sus sentidos, necesitaba moverse pero, apreció la tensión en el cuerpo de la elfa y esperó a que ella se relajara.

_Thranduil_ escuchó los gemidos de _Imloth_, quiso apartarse pero lo retuvo. La elfa soltó el cuello del Rey se recostó sobre el césped mirándolo; el elfo _sinda_ la beso en la boca y lentamente comenzó el vaivén dentro de ella. _Imloth_ separó aún más los muslos y con las manos aferró las firmes nalgas del soberano. Las diestras manos del monarca la estimularon seductoramente, sus pezones eran succionados como si de ellos extrajera el néctar más dulce, sentía que sus nalgas eran estrujadas, sus labios suavemente mordidos, un frenesí de sensaciones la recorría. Podía escuchar la fuerte respiración del elfo, el vaivén de sus caderas, su húmedo cuerpo que detallaba cada uno de sus músculos; sensuales y roncos gruñidos. De pronto su juicio se nubló, violentas contracciones placenteras invadieron sus entrañas, su corazón estallaba, su piel ardía y su respiración era entrecortada.

Buscó urgentemente los labios de _Thranduil_, lo besó con impulsivo frenesí, arañó su espalda, apretó sus nalgas, acarició la suave piel de su torso, mientras él seguía moviéndose acompasadamente. De pronto, el elfo se detuvo, sonrió enigmáticamente a la elfa y su mano volvió a incitar su deseo, se tensó ante el delicioso tacto, el seguía sin moverse pero podía sentirlo, congestionado y palpitante en su interior, _Thranduil_ deleitó sus labios, su cuello…ella podía percibir el inicio de los espasmos en su vientre, entonces él paró, _Imloth_ lanzó un gemido de reclamo, abrió los ojos y el Rey Elfo la observaba divertido. Ella apretó con fuerza sus piernas haciendo presión sobre las costillas rotas de él.

El elfo _sinda_ hizo una mueca de dolor, entonces separó las piernas de _Imloth_ con sus fuertes brazos y reanudó las embestidas muy lentamente, ella reclamaba con el movimiento de sus caderas mayor intensidad, los gemidos aumentaban y, por instantes, presionaba sus piernas sobre las lesiones de él como una forma de exigir que su deseo fuera saciado. _Thranduil_ aumentó el ritmo, sintió el cuerpo extasiado y convulso de la elfa removerse bajo el suyo, entonces se estremeció y estalló placenteramente derramándose dentro de ella. La elfa sintió nuevamente aquellos deliciosos espasmos distribuirse como ondas por su cuerpo, entonces notó la esencia del elfo recorrer sus muslos, oyó su respiración entrecortada y lo sintió tensarse hasta recostarse sobre su pecho donde se relajó. _Imloth_ acarició el húmedo cabello y espalda del Rey Elfo, así permanecieron durante un rato hasta que los tempestuosos latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaron.

-_¡Tye meláne Aranya Thranduil! (¡Te amo mi Rey Thranduil!)_\- declaró _Imloth _satisfecha.

-_Ava Imloth (No lo hagas Imloth)_, no te confundas.- aseguró _Thranduil_ sentándose a un costado de ella y observando el incesante flujo de los rápidos del río.

-_Aran vuin, an ngell nîn, (Mi amado Rey, por favor,) _no me quite el placer de hacerlo. Sé que su corazón no me corresponde. Usted me advirtió, tomé una decisión y asumiré las consecuencias. No me arrepiento.- aseguró la elfa sentándose y comenzando a tiritar de frío. _Thranduil_ notó el frío en la piel de _Imloth_, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, ella acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del elfo y pudo escuchar los latidos de su vigoroso corazón.

-_¿__Massë natyë, hîr vuin? (¿Dónde está, mi señor?)_\- preguntó _Imloth_ ante la omitida actitud de _Thranduil._

-_Lau Imloth, (No Imloth)_ lo que ha pasado aquí no cambiará en nada nuestro trato. Es mejor que regreses, en un par de horas amanecerá.- declaró _Thranduil_ mirando con seriedad a la elfa.

_Imloth_ se incorporó lentamente, su cuerpo dolía y sus muslos temblaban. _Thranduil_ la siguió, le alcanzó su vestido y le ayudó a abotonarlo. La elfa se giró y miró los relucientes zafiros del Rey del Bosque, acarició el contorno de su rostro, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su yegua blanca que aguardaba cerca de uno de los árboles, con dificultad la montó y cabalgó de regreso.

_Thranduil_ recogió sus ropas, montó su caballo y cabalgó río abajo, donde el caudal era más tranquilo. Al llegar al lugar, saltó al agua y nadó hasta una nutrida cascada, se colocó bajo ésta para que sus músculos fueran masajeados por la corriente, el agua fría ayudó a aminorar el dolor de sus lastimadas costillas. No obstante, el río no podía llevarse las memorias del Rey. Estuvo largo rato allí hasta que el frío lo entumeció y regresó a la orilla, sacudió el agua de su cuerpo, se colocó los pantalones y se recostó sobre las hojas otoñales.

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaron y con timidez se posaron sobre la húmeda piel blanca del Rey. El sol evaporó el agua de su cabello y devolvió el calor al cuerpo de _Thranduil_. Escuchó lo que parecían ser guardianes del bosque acercarse a él, se levantó, terminó de vestirse y esperó…

_-Alassea Ree Aran Thranduil, ¿Manen natye? (Buenos días Rey Thranduil, ¿Cómo está?)- _se presentó el centinela acompañado por tres elfos.

_-Nan mara (Estoy bien)._ ¿Qué noticias hay sobre esta zona?- requirió el monarca.

-Hasta ahora no hemos hallado nada fuera de lo usual, _hîr vuin (mi señor)_.- aseguró el guardián.

-Espero se esté haciendo una labor exhaustiva, soldado.- sentenció _Thranduil_ mirando a los guardianes, quienes asintieron.

-No lo dude _Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_. ¿Necesita algo?- averiguó el elfo.

-_Lá (No)_, pueden retirarse.- aseveró el Rey _sinda_ y los centinelas desaparecieron en la floresta.

_Thranduil_ montó ágilmente su caballo azabache y galopó de regreso al palacio, al cual, estaría llegando cuando el sol estuviera en su punto más alto.

-_Aiya Lothíriel ¿Manen natyë? (Hola Lothíriel ¿Cómo estás?)_ Vaya es un sitio muy bonito, hasta ahora no lo conocía.- saludó _Elmoth_ arribando al claro, donde el día anterior _Lothíriel_ había velado el sueño del Rey Elfo.

-_Ai, Elmoth, nan mara, hantalë. (Hola Elmoth, estoy bien, gracias.)_ ¿Te has disculpado con _Imloth_?- indagó _Lothíriel_ dirigiéndose hasta el árbol donde solía esperarla la cría.

-_Ami hiraetha (Lo siento)_, no he podido encontrarla.- aseguró _Elmoth_ intrigado, ya que _Lothíriel_ parecía estar buscando algo.

-_An ngell nîn (Por favor), _discúlpate. Hace un par de horas la encontré de camino a su casa. ¿Por qué no la invitas a compartir la comida con nosotros?- demandó la hermosa elfa de impresionantes ojos grises, ya con el cervatillo en sus brazos.

_-_¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, ¿dónde están sus padres?_-_ averiguó _Elmoth_ intentando acariciar al cervatillo, el cual, casi cayó de las manos de la elfa cuando intentó huir.

-Sus padres murieron y yo he tratado de ayudarlo.- explicó _Lothíriel_ con el pequeño animal refugiado entre sus brazos.

-_Vanimelda (Hermosa)_, regreso en un momento. Iré por _Imloth_.- avisó _Elmoth_ un tanto malhumorado, ya que, deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con _Lothíriel_.

-_Hantalë Elmoth (Gracias Elmoth)_. Esperaré.- sonrió _Lothíriel_ al elfo. La elfa se sentó cerca del tranquilo afluente del río, puso al animalito sobre su regazo, de su canasta sacó un recipiente con un poco de leche y lo alimentó cuidadosamente.

-_Alasse' aurë,_ _iellig (Buenos días, hija mía).- _saludó _Isilion_ a su hija.

_-¡Ai, ada! (¡Salve papá!)- _respondió _Lothíriel_, levantándose y corriendo a abrazar a su padre, el cervatillo la siguió de cerca.

_-Nan mara, veleth nin.__Av-'osto. (Estoy bien, cariño. No te preocupes.)-_ explicó _Isilion_, acariciando el sedoso cabello oscuro de su hija. El Consejero Real no había regresado a casa en toda la noche, pues había decidido visitar el mausoleo de los otrora Reyes del Bosque Verde; lugar al que _Thranduil_ nunca asistía y, reflexionar sobre la historia del Rey. Necesitaba tiempo para analizar tales acontecimientos…

_-__¡__Vanya! (¡Qué bonito!)_ Veo que estás haciendo una excelente labor. Luce sano y con energía.- exclamó _Isilion_ agachándose para acariciar al animalito, el cual para sorpresa de _Lothíriel_, no huyó como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-_Ada (Papá) _ le agradas, casi siempre que ve a un extraño corre. Lo ha hecho con _Elmoth_ y, especialmente, con el Rey.- dijo emocionada la elfa.

-Tal vez sea mejor así. Desconfiar es parte de su naturaleza y ésta en el futuro le ayudará a sobrevivir.- expresó _Isilion_ con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

_-__¿Man-ie, adar? (¿Qué pasa, padre?)-_ indagó _Lothíriel_ acariciando el rostro de su padre.

-_Lothíriel_ quiero que seas cuidadosa.-indicó _Isilion,_ entregándole arco y flechas a su hija.

-_Atarinya tye-meláne (Padre mío, te amo)_.-proclamó cariñosamente _Lothíriel_ abrazando a su padre.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña. ¿Quiénes te acompañarán?-investigó su padre al ver los canastos con alimentos.

-Comeremos _Elmoth, Imloth_ y yo. Sólo los espero.- informó _Lothíriel_ entregándole unas suculentas moras a su padre.

-_Boe i 'waen. Savo 'lass a lalaith. __(Debo irme. Que te sea grato.)- _se despidió _Isilion_ besando en la frente a su hija.

Una vez que su padre se retiró, _Lothíriel_ continuó alimentando al cervatillo, de pronto vio que la piel carbonizada de su mano se desprendía, tembló y una terrible angustia atravesó su pecho…al instante siguiente el pequeño animal lamía la mano de la elfa sacándola de su turbación. La elfa volvió a observar sus manos notando que en ellas no había rastro alguno de la herida que había creído tener, no obstante, la preocupación no desapareció pues temía que las visiones que había padecido en otros tiempos pudieran regresar.

-_Amin hiraetha_ _(Lo siento)_ pequeño, ahora traeré un poco más.- dijo la elfa, buscando en su canasto un poco más de leche para la cría.

-_¡Aiya Lothíriel!_-anunciaron _Elmoth_ e _Imloth_.

-_¡__Maare tulde! (¡Bienvenidos!)_, _Imloth,_ espero que _Elmoth_ se haya disculpado contigo, ¿te apetece comer con nosotros?- invitó amablemente _Lothíriel,_ dándose cuenta que el cervatillo había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no fue a buscarlo, quizá su padre tenía razón y debía dejarlo acercarse sólo cuando éste lo deseara.

-Sí… se ha disculpado. Me gustaría, _hannon le (gracias)_.- dijo _Imloth_.

-¿Estás herida?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ notando el corte en el cuello de _Imloth_.

-Es sólo un rasguño, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo ayudar con algo? Me apena no haber traído algo para compartir.-expuso _Imloth_ evitando dar explicaciones.

-Parece un corte hecho por un objeto afilado. ¿Dolió, sangró mucho?- opinó _Elmoth_ con mirada examinadora.

-_Nan mara, Elmoth_. _(Estoy bien, Elmoth)_\- dijo _Imloth_ procurando controlar sus nervios.

-Deberías ver a un sanador.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ tomando unos recipientes y llenándolos con néctar de frutas.

-No creo que eso sea necesario ¿no es así _Imloth_?- afirmó enigmáticamente _Elmoth._

-Como dije, es sólo un rasguño.- alegó _Imloth_ impacientada ante las alusiones del elfo.

-¡Qué descuidado! Permítanme, espero sea de su agrado.- indicó el elfo compartiendo unas tostadas con moras, frambuesas, endulzadas con miel y un tazón con ensalada de vegetales.

-¿Pasa algo?- indagó _Lothíriel_ ante la tensión que se percibía entre _Elmoth _e _Imloth._

_-¡Á, únat! (¡Oh, nada!)-_ respondió _Imloth_ regresando con un cuenco lleno de agua fresca del río.

-¿Dónde está el cervatillo?- preguntó _Elmoth_ comenzando a comer.

-¿Cervatillo?- curioseo _Imloth._

-Hace algunas semanas encontré a un cervatillo cuyos padres murieron y he tratado de ayudarlo un poco. Aunque, por ahora, prefiere resguardarse entre la arboleda.

-¿Por qué te gusta cuidar de los desvalidos?, ¿qué obtienes?- escrutó _Elmoth_ tomando un gran trago de néctar.

-Creo que si puedo hacer algo para procurar el bienestar de alguien simplemente lo hago. Quizá porque me gustaría que los demás hicieran lo mismo por otros.- expuso _Lothíriel_ disfrutando del desayuno.

-Muy noble de tu parte.- aseguró _Imloth._

-O probablemente buscas a alguien que te proteja…yo puedo hacerlo con gusto.- declaró el elfo de ojos azules.

-Sé cuidarme sola.- aseguró _Lothíriel_ ante los agudos comentarios de _Elmoth_.

-Ya veo.- dijo el elfo mirando el arco y las flechas de _Lothíriel_.

-Supongo que esto es por la advertencia del Consejero Real _Lenwë_.- expresó _Imloth_ refiriéndose al arco.

-_Ná (Sí)_, hay algo de eso. Además _ada (papá)_ estuvo aquí y el me lo trajo.- expuso _Lothíriel_ terminando su desayuno.

-Realmente espero que no tengamos que enfrentarnos nuevamente a esas criaturas de la oscuridad. Ya todos hemos perdido demasiado.- dijo _Imloth_ apesadumbrada pues ella había perdido a su madre producto de los enfrentamientos con los orcos.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, cada uno de los elfos absorto en sus pensamientos, escuchando los cantos de los pájaros, la corriente del río y el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles al ritmo del viento frío.

-Un jinete se acerca.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ llamando la atención de ambos elfos.

_Elmoth_ agarró a _Lothíriel_ de la mano y la levantó atrayéndola hacia sí mientras tomaba el arco. _Imloth_ se tensó ante la actitud del elfo.

-Tranquilos. No percibo peligro.- advirtió _Lothíriel_.

El sonido del trote del caballo se acercaba más y más… en el claro apareció la imponente figura del Rey _Thranduil_ montando su caballo. Se detuvo observando a los elfos.

-_Tari meletyalda, maara tulda (Majestad, bienvenido)_\- saludaron _Lothíriel_ e _Imloth_ con una reverencia.

-_Alassea Ree (Buenos días)_\- dijo el Rey Elfo disponiéndose a reemprender la marcha.

-_Aran Thranduil_ ¿le apetece un poco de néctar?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre de _Elmoth_.

-Lo que nosotros podamos ofrecerle al Rey no se compara con los manjares que su paladar está acostumbrado a degustar.- intervino ácidamente _Elmoth_ mirando a _Thranduil._

-_Alassenyan_, _Elmoth. (Por favor, Elmoth)_\- exclamó _Lothíriel_ liberando su mano de la de _Elmoth_ y yendo por una copa para el soberano. _Thranduil_ la tomó y bebió el dulce contenido.

-¿Cómo ha estado su aventura el día de hoy? Supongo que el ser Rey tiene sus beneficios.- cuestionó _Elmoth_ para incomodidad de _Imloth_ que parecía haberse quedado petrificada.

-En efecto, hay cierto placer en ser Rey.- aseguró _Thranduil_, el cual, pudo notar el sobresalto de _Imloth_ y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Lo olvidaba, serás citado a comparecer ante el Consejero, para que puedas compartirle las aventuras de tus viajes. Como sabrás, el que desconozcas las normas no te exime de su cumplimiento. Quizá hasta podamos ayudarte a protegerte de ti mismo.- declaró _Thranduil_ dispuesto a reemprender la marcha rumbo al palacio.

-¿Me está amenazando?- dijo _Elmoth_ visiblemente irritado.

-Es una lástima que procurar el cumplimiento de las normas acordadas por y para el bienestar de nuestro pueblo te resulten amenazadoras.- enunció _Thranduil_ retirándose del lugar, mientras _Elmoth_ apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Disculpen, me retiro.- anunció _Lothíriel_ molesta ante la actitud impertinente del elfo.

_-¿Manna lelyalyë? (¿A dónde vas?)_\- cuestionó _Elmoth_ con impaciencia.

-¿Por qué te interesa? Estás tan cegado por tu enojo y resentimiento que francamente da igual quien esté contigo o no.- aseveró _Lothíriel_ tomando su canasto y caminando de vuelta a su hogar.

-¿Por qué te niegas a ver lo que siento por ti? Yo estoy aquí y tú sigues mirándolo, esperándolo. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré recibiendo sólo migajas de cariño?- expresó _Elmoth_ acercándose a la elfa.

-Lamento que mi actitud te cauce dolor, nunca he querido hacerte daño pero tampoco te he dado falsas esperanzas.- expuso _Lothíriel_ mirando los ojos azules del elfo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás ser la novedad para el Rey? Date cuenta _Lothíriel_, cada viaje que hago es para alejarme del dolor de tu indiferencia. Estoy cansado…- advirtió gravemente _Elmoth_.

-He hecho mal aceptando tu obsequio… lo lamento.- señaló la elfa de ojos grises, devolviéndole el collar.

-Me estás insultando. No se trata de un regalo condicionado, consérvalo.- exclamó _Elmoth_ encrespado.

-_Boe i 'waen, namárië. (Debo irme, adiós.)- _se despidió_ Lothíriel._

_Elmoth_ sintió su sangre hervir y, se internó en el bosque.

_Imloth_ había abandonado el lugar en el momento en que la discusión entre los elfos había comenzado. Sin duda comprendía, lo que _Elmoth_ sentía, aunque no justificaba sus actitudes. Por sus comentarios, ella había llegado a sospechar que tal vez él sabía algo respecto a su encuentro con el Rey Elfo. De camino por el bosque, la elfa recordó la experiencia con el monarca y sonrió satisfecha, realmente lo había disfrutado, aunque ella anhelaba el vínculo emocional con el monarca, su unión carnal la había llevado a descubrir nuevas y excitantes sensaciones.


	9. Chapter 9

***Estimado lector, gracias.**

-Nos resta día y medio de viaje para llegar a tu hogar. ¿Puedes describirnos cómo se manifiesta la enfermedad de tu gente?- preguntó uno de los sanadores a _Ivorwen_ mientras comían.

-Por lo que hemos visto, el deterioro es paulatino y se presentan: fiebre, nauseas, falta de apetito, lesiones en la piel, confusión, convulsiones y después la muerte.- explicó la pelirroja con preocupación.

-Probablemente se trate de envenenamiento, aún no podemos asegurarlo. Si es eso, lo importante será atacar el origen.- opinó el sanador seriamente.

-Creo que debido a la emergencia nuestros sanadores se han concentrado en mitigar los síntomas y no han podido descubrir la causa principal. Escuché algunos de ellos hablar sobre un mal en la tierra que está afectando nuestros cultivos y, como consecuencia nuestra salud. Pero nadie sabe nada con exactitud. Lo más extraño es que los remedios parecían empeorar la enfermedad.-reveló _Ivorwen _con semblante cansado por el viaje.

-Señor ¿cree que lleguemos a tiempo?- preguntó la joven.

-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Descansa un poco que pronto continuaremos el viaje.- dijo el sanador.

Hacía medio día que la comitiva había dejado atrás las fronteras del bosque y ahora viajaban por terreno abierto que les permitía moverse con mayor rapidez. _Ivorwen_ se había habituado al escaso descanso y atendía con diligencia las instrucciones de sus acompañantes. Poco había podido relacionarse con los elfos pues los encontraba esquivos, lo único que se le ocurría era hacer preguntas continuamente y, aunque respondían siempre, había una especie de barrera que no le permitían cruzar.

Terminaron de comer y montaron sus caballos. Ahora que estaban más cerca, se sentía ansiosa, sin embargo, eso la impulsaba para seguir pese al cansancio. El sol brillaba pero el clima era frío, ahora que se alejaban del bosque y miraba atrás, una especie de niebla cubría la tupida arboleda, como si ésta se negara a ser descubierta. De pronto, escuchó que uno de los elfos de la vanguardia gritó indicando con el brazo extendido hacia su flanco derecho, los caballos relincharon ante el repentino movimiento. Al siguiente instante, un par de flechas negras se clavaron en el costado de la carreta, _Ivorwen_ se alteró y casi soltó las riendas del equino.

Los elfos se colocaron en formación de diamante alrededor de la carreta y de _Ivorwen_. La joven confundida sólo siguió cabalgando, entre el tumulto no podía ver con claridad a los atacantes, los elfos apuntaban con sus arcos y disparaban. Levantó la vista, vio varias flechas negras surcar el cielo que al caer se clavaron en la tierra. Su caballo relinchó cuando éste pisó una lanza con punta metálica. _Ivorwen_ respiró profundo se aferró fuertemente con las piernas al animal, agarró su arco, aguzó sus ojos y pudo distinguir seis pares de orcos montados en enormes lobos. Los arqueros apuntaban a las bestias pues una vez derribados, los orcos serian blancos fáciles, sin embargo, abatir a uno de esos animales requería de varias flechas dirigidas a la cabeza o al pecho.

La joven pelirroja levantó su arco, colocó una flecha y disparó, ésta se incrustó en la tierra cerca de una de las patas del _huargo_. Dicha acción atrajo la atención de uno de los elfos que iban en la punta, hizo un ademán para que otro lo cubriera y se acercó a _Ivorwen_.

-No podemos desperdiciar flechas. Debes cubrirte con la carreta.- dijo el agitado guardián.

-Creo que nos quieren dar caza a todos. Así que pelearé.- apuntó con determinación _Ivorwen_.

-Si te pones en peligro, nos pones en peligro a todos.- advirtió el elfo.

-Por favor, si caigo en la escaramuza, sólo lleven la ayuda a mi pueblo.- pidió la joven pelirroja, dándose cuenta que los _huargos_ rodeaban la formación.

_Ivorwen_ espoleó su caballo y se dirigió al costado derecho de la carreta donde un lobo con su jinete orco se acercaban amenazadoramente, entonces apuntó la flecha hacia la cabeza de la bestia y disparó acertando en el ojo. El animal lanzó un escalofriante aullido y en un arranque de furia saltó hacia la mujer, instantes después una flecha le atravesó la garganta a la fiera, la cual, cayó peligrosamente cerca del caballo de _Ivorwen_ que tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo.

La principal preocupación eran los _huargos_, aunque no la única, pues una concentración de orcos corrían a gran velocidad detrás de ellos. Además resguardar la carreta con las provisiones y medicamentos era de suma importancia para cumplir con la encomienda. Y ahora que la mujer se involucraba en la refriega y, confiando en sus habilidades, podrían hacer movimientos con mayor soltura. Los elfos debían usar con presteza sus arcos para abatir a las bestias y, después deberían combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con los orcos.

El conductor de la carreta le pidió a _Ivorwen_ que se acercara y le entregó una espada. Con ello supo que se le daba un voto de confianza y no pensaba defraudarlos. Guardó la espada y volvió a empuñar el arco, notó que la mayoría de los elfos se habían dispersado y unos cuantos custodiaban la carreta. La joven decidió cubrir el costado derecho cuando un jinete orco se lanzó contra ella saltando del _huargo_ alcanzó a sostenerse de las riendas, el caballo respingó e _Ivorwen_ clavó la flecha con su mano en el brazo del orco, el cual, se soltó y fue rematado por un elfo de la retaguardia.

El _huargo_ se dirigió hacia la carreta y en dirección contraria otro. Uno de ellos fue derribado por las flechas de los elfos guardianes pero el orco logró alcanzar la carreta y apuntó su arco contra el conductor. _Ivorwen_ dirigió su flecha contra el orco y logó asestarle en la cabeza. Sin embargo, uno de los _huargos_ se arrojó contra su caballo derribándolo junto a ella, la caída fue por demás dolorosa, pero de inmediato se levantó y alejó. La bestia propinó la última mordida mortal al caballo. La joven temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabía que sin su equino sería cuestión de tiempo para que cayera muerta.

Buscó con la mirada su arco y flechas, descubrió que éstos habían caído a unos metros y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ellos, escuchó el aullido del enorme lobo detrás suyo, cogió el arco y la única flecha cercana, pero sintió que el animal daban un brinco, se agazapó y en cuanto la bestia estuvo delante, clavó la flecha entre ambos ojos. _Ivorwen_ cerró los ojos ante la cercanía de las fauces del _huargo_; de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón y al siguiente instante cabalgaba junto a un elfo.

-Muy osado de tu parte.- dijo el elfo.

_Ivorwen_ cabalgaba a espaldas del elfo, al cual tomaba fuertemente de la cintura, mientras intentaba calmar su cuerpo tembloroso. Había perdido su arco y eso le hacía sentirse terriblemente inútil, aunque conservaba la espada ésta no podría usarla hasta en tanto el enemigo no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. El elfo montaba ligero y usaba su arco con rapidez y certeza.

-¿Estás herida?- investigó el elfo cuando disparó una flecha a un _huargo_ dándole justo en el pecho.

-No lo sé, no lo creo.- atinó a contestar la joven, ya que, la adrenalina producida por el peligro no le había permitido detenerse a pensar en ello.

Despegó la cara de la espalda del elfo y pudo observar una mancha negra detrás del grupo, sólo quedaban un par de _huargos_ en pie. Pudo sentir las ráfagas producidas por las flechas que caían en los alrededores, los caballos relincharon…

-Sujétate fuerte.-ordenó el elfo acelerando el paso del caballo esquivando las flechas.

-Será mejor que retrocedamos y vayamos directo contra los orcos.- gritó _Ivorwen _desenvainando su espada.

Las flechas pasaban cada vez más cerca de sus cuerpos, podía escuchar los aullidos de bestias y orcos. Con desconcierto observó que los elfos no sostenían sus arcos, pese a que aún había _huargos_ amenazándolos, ahora las espadas eran empuñadas, los caballos aminoraban el paso e incluso otros iban a la caza directa de los orcos.

-Se nos han agotado las flechas, sujeta tu espada.- informó el elfo con preocupación.

_Ivorwen_ empuñó la espada con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra se sujetaba del jinete. Otra lluvia de flechas pasó silbando, el caballo trastabilló y sus patas delanteras se doblaron lanzando al elfo y a la mujer por los aires. El caballo había sido alcanzado por las flechas justo en sus patas delanteras. El elfo se levantó rápidamente empuñando su espada corrió en dirección a la joven mujer que yacía sobre el campo inmóvil, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, un grupo de orcos le atacó con lanzas y mazos, el guardián logro salir bien librado del combate. Corrió nuevamente hacia _Ivorwen_ que se había sentado tambaleándose, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, su rostro tenía sangre, estaba visiblemente aturdida y una de sus piernas parecía estar rota. De pronto, la mujer pelirroja arrojó su espada y justo a un lado de la cabeza del elfo atizó una herida mortal a un horrible orco que se acercaba a ellos.

-Vamos tenemos que movernos de aquí.-advirtió el elfo sacando la espada de _Ivorwen_ del cuerpo del orco y entregándosela.

-Lo siento señor, me temo que mi pierna se ha quebrado no puedo moverme.- explicó _Ivorwen _con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te ayudaré… debemos llamar a otro jinete para que vayas con él y, en todo caso, será mejor que viajes en la carreta.- aseveró el elfo ayudando a _Ivorwen _a incorporarse, ésta lanzó varios gritos de dolor, pues al estar de pie su pierna colgaba espeluznantemente desde su espinilla.

La carreta estaba bastante lejos de su posición, los demás jinetes elfos se perdían entre la reyerta con los orcos. Un árbol de grueso tronco llamó su atención, por ahora, quizá sería mejor que la mujer se ocultara allí.

-Vamos iremos hacia ese árbol. Allí podrás refugiarte.- dijo el centinela que con el brazo de _Ivorwen_ rodeó su cuello y la aferró por la cintura para ayudarla a andar. No obstante, la joven no podía caminar pues con cada movimiento su pierna rota oscilaba produciéndole un severo dolor.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó _Ivorwen_ al percatarse que un orco montado en un lobo disparaba una flecha hacia ellos.

El elfo abrazó a la mujer cubriéndola con su cuerpo y la flecha se incrustó en el hombro de éste. Ambos cayeron al suelo, empuñaron sus espadas y cuando el _huargo_ estuvo encima de ellos, el elfo clavo la espada en la garganta de la bestia mientras _Ivorwen_ le apuñaló en el pecho; el animal cayó inerte sobre sus cuerpos. La joven pelirroja volvió a lanzar un gemido de dolor pues su pierna había quedado atrapada por el peso de la fiera. El elfo se removió y consiguió zafarse. De inmediato apuñaló al orco aturdido que hacía unos instantes montaba al _huargo_.

-Te sacaré, será doloroso, pero es la única manera.- advirtió el centinela, cuya flecha incrustada en el hombro había empezado a envenenarlo.

-Señor está herido…- habló _Ivorwen_, cuando sintió que su pierna casi se desprendía de su cuerpo debido al fuerte arrastre del elfo para liberarla; gritó, las lágrimas empaparon su rostro cubierto de sangre y sudor. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo despejado del peso de la bestia miró su pierna y notó horrorizada que uno de sus huesos sobresalía de ésta.

El elfo estaba pálido y sudaba profusamente, el veneno iba minando poco a poco su cuerpo. Por lo que pudo observar, los _huargos_ habían sido abatidos, ahora los elfos combatían a los numerosos orcos. No pudo determinar si alguien más de la comitiva se encontraba herido, ahora debía moverse con la joven hacia el árbol. Rasgó parte de su casaca e improvisó un vendaje para inmovilizar la pierna de _Ivorwen_ que, tendida en el piso lloraba de dolor.

-Debemos llegar al árbol allí podrás descansar.- aseguró el elfo cargando cuidadosamente a la mujer.

-Gracias señor.- dijo la adolorida _Ivorwen_ aferrando uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del elfo mientras con la otra sostenía ambas espadas.

Cuando estuvieron detrás del robusto tronco del árbol, él la depositó en el suelo, agarró su espada y se dispuso a reincorporarse a la batalla.

-Señor, permítame ayudarlo. No soy experta, pero sé que esas flechas están envenenadas y deben ser removidas rápidamente.- dijo _Ivorwen_ recargada sobre el árbol.

El elfo la observó, clavó su espada en la tierra, se sentó junto a ella permitiéndole revisar la herida. _Ivorwen_ descubrió el hombro del elfo, la flecha se había trozado, alrededor de ésta la piel estaba ennegrecida y la herida supuraba.

-Debo retirar la flecha.- aseguró la joven.

-Hazlo.- asintió el elfo.

_Ivorwen_ sostuvo firmemente la flecha y de un tirón la arrancó, el elfo suspiró adolorido y, del corte escurrió una sustancia negra, la joven presionó fuertemente para drenar la mayor cantidad de veneno, hasta que finalmente la sangre brotó roja. Colocó un trozo de tela de su traje sobre la herida del elfo.

-Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- anunció _Ivorwen_.

-Gracias, debo volver. Quédate aquí, vendremos por ti.- dijo el elfo tomando su espada y corriendo hacia el campo de batalla.

_Ivorwen_ volvió a recargarse sobre el tronco del árbol, alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y comenzó a llorar. La incertidumbre del destino de la misión le carcomía los nervios, no podían fracasar, la supervivencia de su pueblo dependía de la ayuda que los elfos pudieran proporcionarle. Escuchó el galope de los caballos, el choque metálico de las espadas, los gritos de los elfos, los gruñidos de los orcos… agarró su espada, la puso frente a sus ojos y el reflejo de los rayos del sol la deslumbró. Ese resplandor atrajo la atención de un orco que corrió hacia allá, el elfo que había estado con la joven se percató de las intenciones de la criatura y lo siguió velozmente. _Ivorwen_ escuchó el correteo cercano, se tensó, empuñó la espada, se arrastró dolorosamente y de un costado vio al espantoso orco con una estaca en mano, se acercó con sigilo gruñendo; ella hizo algunos aspavientos con la espada, se remolcó; el orco sonrió malévolamente levantando el arma, _Ivorwen_ cerró los ojos e instantes después la cabeza del orco cayó sobre su regazo.

-Por ahora, se ha terminado.- anunció el elfo.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó _Ivorwen_, echando lejos la cabeza del orco.

-Aún no lo sabemos. La carreta junto con algunos elfos se adelantó. Por lo pronto, apilaremos los despojos de esas inmundicias y los quemaremos. Debemos reagruparnos rápidamente, no podemos estar seguros si más criaturas vienen hacia acá. Vamos.- explicó el elfo.

_Ivorwen_ se irguió con ayuda del elfo y lentamente se encaminaron hacia donde estaban reunidos el resto de la compañía. En cuanto llegaron, fueron recibidos por un sanador que inmediatamente examinó la pierna de la joven y la herida en su cabeza. _Ivorwen_ pudo observar a tres elfos que eran atendidos por otro de los curadores, dos heridos por flechas y uno más mordido por un _huargo_. Además notó la ausencia de al menos tres caballos. El resto de los guardianes reunían los cadáveres del enemigo y preparaban el fuego.

La chica pelirroja comenzó a llorar, en el momento en el que el sanador vertió un poco de agua limpiando la fractura expuesta. Después colocó una especie de aceite y volvió a vendar firmemente su pierna. El corte en su cabeza fue aseado y suturado. Se sintió realmente enferma cuando el humo de los cuerpos carbonizados entró en sus pulmones entonces su estómago se revolvió y vomitó.

En un par de horas anochecería, tenía miedo, ¿y si más orcos llegaban?, ¿y si la carreta y los sanadores habían sido atacados?, ¿y si no conseguían llegar con la ayuda?

-Preocuparte no servirá de nada. Ahora debemos pensar ¿qué haremos con lo que tenemos?- dijo el elfo entregándole un cuenco con agua.

-La hipótesis del Rey _Thranduil_ se ha comprobado los hombres están siendo utilizados como cebo. Esta emboscada fue planeada. Por ahora, el objetivo parece ser quebrar a los hombres primero y después seguiremos nosotros. Ahora podemos suponer de dónde proviene el mal que aqueja al pueblo de _Ivorwen_, la clave será develar la argucia que se ha empleado. Posiblemente en el Valle nos aguarde otra emboscada y, francamente dudo que podamos resistirla.- explicó el guía de la expedición al elfo que había peleado junto a la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos abandonarlos a su suerte.- dijo el elfo herido.

-No pensaba hacerlo. Tenemos órdenes claras. La cuestión es ¿debemos enviar ahora mismo a un mensajero al Rey o esperamos hasta iniciar las pesquisas en el Valle?- discurrió el centinela seriamente.

-Considerando la situación, es preciso enviar al mensajero lo más pronto posible para que informe sobre los acontecimientos y así, dar tiempo al Rey a que resuelva el siguiente movimiento. Por ahora, debemos prepararnos para reiniciar el viaje y trazar un plan en caso de que más criaturas de _Sauron_ puedan estar esperándonos.- propuso el elfo.

-Me parece adecuado, así lo haremos. Comencemos por improvisar unas camillas para trasladar a los heridos, usaremos madera, cuerdas y nuestras capas; las ataremos a los caballos para que estos las transporten. ¿Cómo está la mujer?- señaló el líder del grupo.

-Tiene una pierna fracturada en muy mal estado, al sanador le preocupa y, tiene un corte en la cabeza que ya fue atendido. Es fuerte y demostró gran tenacidad durante la emboscada, después de todo tantas preguntas sobre batallas, armas y caballos parecen haberle sido de utilidad…por lo menos a dos de nosotros nos protegió- opinó el elfo mirando a la joven pelirroja que ayudaba a los sanadores a colocar paños húmedos sobre la frente de los elfos envenenados por las flechas.

-Ya veo…vamos comencemos con los preparativos para marcharnos lo antes posible.- dijo el líder de los centinelas.


	10. Chapter 10

***Estimado lector, gracias por tu tiempo.**

-No podemos detener la marcha. Es trascendental que los suministros lleguen al pueblo del Valle, de otra forma, la misión habrá fracasado. Seguiremos.- habló el conductor de la cerreta.

El grupo que se había adelantado con los suministros contaba con tres sanadores y dos guardianes. Uno de los sanadores conducía la carreta, mientras los otros elfos cabalgaban junto a ésta. Aún faltaba poco más de un día de viaje que debían realizar a través de la planicie, hubiesen preferido hacerlo entre la arboleda pues ésta les proveía un camuflaje natural, sin embargo, debían exponerse a campo abierto, confiar en sus sentidos y habilidades.

Uno de los jinetes observó a lo lejos una columna de humo, los despojos de esos monstruos ardían, por lo que supo que el grupo de la retaguardia debía estarse reorganizando para alcanzarlos. Pese a que no les agradaba la idea de detenerse debían hacerlo pronto, ya que, sus animales demandaban reposo luego de la refriega; aunque probablemente eso les daría tiempo al grupo de centinelas de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Descansaremos aquí _Elendë._\- advirtió _Seregon_, señalando un lugar en el que dos recios robles crecían tan cerca el uno del otro que difícilmente alguien podía cruzar entre ellos.

-De acuerdo.- convino el Consejero Real.

Ambos elfos descendieron de sus caballos, escrutaron cuidadosamente a su alrededor, tomaron algunos implementos de las alforjas, sus arcos y treparon a las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles.

-¿Qué opinas _Seregon_?- preguntó _Elendë_ ofreciendo al Capitán el odre repleto de agua fresca.

-Mis ojos no han visto nada pero eso no es suficiente en estas circunstancias.- respondió gravemente el Capitán de la Guardia bebiendo el agua.

-Lo sé, algo se mueve en la penumbra.- dijo apesadumbrado el Consejero.

-¿_Lembas_? Fueron hechas por _Luinil_.- invitó _Seregon_.

-_Hantalë (Gracias) Seregon_. ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó _Elendë_ refiriéndose a la familia del Capitán.

-Es paradójico, pero hago lo que hago por ellas, aunque ello me aleje. Reconozco que no es fácil, aún menos para _Eilinel_, pero es mi forma de protegerlas y procurar su bienestar.- aseguró el soldado.

-Respetables son tus decisiones. Me aventuraré a opinar lo siguiente: la cercanía del amor de ellas te asusta y necesitas alejarte porque no crees merecerlo. He observado el amor que los une y creo que tu presencia ilumina sus corazones. _Eilinel_ es muy pequeña, aunque estoy seguro que eres buen padre, es ahora cuando más se necesitan.- reflexionó el Consejero Real ante el semblante serio del Capitán.

-No me había detenido a pensar en algo así… quizá haya algo de realidad en tus palabras.- meditó _Seregon_.

-Yo no he tenido hijos porque no podría soportar la congoja que me atormentaría, sabiendo del mal latente que subyace en nuestro mundo y, que éste podría arrebatarme lo que más amo. Soy un cobarde egoísta.- confesó _Elendë _para sorpresa del soldado.

-Consejero; a cada uno nos impulsan o paralizan nuestras ambiciones o miedos. Lo que no concibo es dejar que éstos condicionen nuestra felicidad. Desde mi perspectiva, las batallas que hemos tenido que enfrentar me han enseñado que debo ser capaz de ver la luz aún en la más infranqueable oscuridad.- reflexionó el Capitán de la Guardia.

-Interesantes pensamientos Capitán.- dijo _Elendë._

Ambos elfos permanecieron sobre las ramas y allí descansaron. El bosque estaba tranquilo, las hojas se movían lentamente acariciadas por la suave brisa, el aleteo de las aves que volaban de árbol en árbol, el canto de los pájaros y los crujidos de las hojas secas revueltas por los animales que deambulaban entre el follaje, nada hacía sospechar que el mal pudiera estarse gestando por aquellas tierras.

-¿Qué esperas que encontremos en _Dol Guldur_?- interrogó _Seregon_.

-No estoy seguro. Debemos ser astutos para ver a través de la lobreguez, si ésta ha despertado, probablemente intentará manipular nuestros sentidos para evitar ser delatada.- analizó _Elendë_.

La flecha dio justo en la diana, levantó nuevamente el arco con agilidad y disparó, esta vez la flecha se incrustó sobre la otra partiéndola por la mitad. Entrenó hasta que anocheció, sin duda, la elfa era una excepcional arquera. Los elfos que se encontraban también en el campo de entrenamiento la rodearon y observaban. Para muchos resultaba una seductora combinación la cándida belleza de _Lothíriel_ y su letal maestría con el arco.

Al poco tiempo, el campo de entrenamiento rebosaba de interesados elfos que buscaban participar de la improvisada competencia de tiro con arco en diferentes modalidades. La más atractiva resultó ser aquella que debía hacerse sobre el caballo en movimiento. _Lothíriel_ acertó en los diferentes blancos; distancia, movimiento, dificultades y bullicio; no hicieron mella en su concentración. No obstante, cuando terminó de hacer sus tiros, siguió galopando hasta internarse en el bosque para desconcierto de los elfos.

_Lothíriel_ quería estar sola, se alejó del palacio rumbo a uno de los afluentes del río. Cuando llegó descendió del enérgico caballo palomino, caminó por la ribera, la brisa fría movía su larga cabellera azabache, cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar con nitidez la incesante corriente del agua. Se sentía molesta y triste ante la actitud de _Elmoth_, habían sido amigos por largo tiempo, conocía su carácter huraño pero había algo diferente en él, algo que ella no alcanzaba a reconocer.

Sentía culpa por la amargura de _Elmoth_, ella había creído ser clara con sus acciones para no ilusionarlo, pero al parecer había fracasado y lo estaba hiriendo. Se habían conocido en épocas aciagas, cuando el padre del orfebre pereciera en la Batalla de la Última Alianza, y éste se abandonara a la melancolía. _Lothíriel_ procuró acompañarlo, escucharlo, hasta que el elfo pareció más estable. _Elmoth_ se volvió protector y celoso cuando de la elfa se trataba, sin embargo, se desvivía en atenciones hacia ella; cuestión que a _Lothíriel_ le incomodaba pues se sentía de algún modo obligada a corresponder de una manera que no creía.

Sintió que la corriente del río impregnaba su vestido y su piel. Últimamente se sentía confundida, juzgaba con pericia aquello que se negaba a reconocer en sí misma. Caía en la cuenta de los errores propios pero no lograba aprender de ellos, o quizá se negaba a ser consciente de los mismos. Actualmente, depositaba la responsabilidad de sus emociones en _Elmoth_ y _Thranduil_. No comprendía, aferrarse a una esperanza, un anhelo o un sueño; de nada servía esperar porque éstos no llegaba por sí mismos si detrás no había un corazón brioso que fuera tras de ellos. Y su corazón hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba… ¿cuánto más estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?, ¿hasta que el mundo se convirtiera en la utopía deseada podría entonces ser feliz o, la erigiría aún pese a que la tierra a su alrededor se desmoronara?

Quizá deseaba protección, como lo pensara _Elmoth_, y su asistencia a los demás, sólo satisfacía un deseo egoísta de sentirse amada, necesitada y reconocida. Esa reflexión la indignaba. ¿Acaso realmente existían las acciones desinteresadas? Lo dudaba… a toda acción subyace un deseo pero, no todos están dispuestos a reconocerlo, prefieren ser apreciados como mártires de la bienaventuranza.

_-¿Lothíriel, manen natye? (¿Lothíriel, cómo estás?)-_ preguntó _Elmoth _aproximándose a la delicada figura de la elfa.

-_Aiya Elmoth_…- respondió _Lothíriel_ sin abandonar su postura y ojos cerrados.

_-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)-_ preguntó con preocupación el elfo, colocándole su capa sobre los hombros.

-_Elmoth, _me halagan tus atenciones y tu amistad para mí es invaluable. Lamento que mis inseguridades te estén lastimando, nunca fue mi intención. Pero debo ser clara contigo… - dijo la elfa abriendo sus bellos ojos y mirando al elfo.

-_Vá Lothíriel (No lo hagas Lothíriel)_… dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz- advirtió _Elmoth_ con impotencia, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Mi felicidad sólo me concierne a mí. _Elmoth, goheno nin (perdóname)_, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.- declaró _Lothíriel _mirando los aspavientos crispados del elfo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo has intentado?- inquirió el elfo tomando las manos de la elfa.

Pero _Lothíriel_ no contestó, únicamente se limitó a mirar y a escuchar a _Elmoth_. El elfo parecía verdaderamente consternado y furibundo.

-_Avon (me niego)_ a aceptarlo. Entiende,_alassenyan (por favor),__melin tye (te amo). _¿Eso no significa nada para ti?- examinó el elfo con los ojos nublados.

-_ ¡__Daro Elmoth! (¡Basta Elmoth!) _Deja de hacerte daño.- expresó_ Lothíriel._

_-_¡Maldición irás a buscarlo y, una vez que retoces en su lecho! ¿Qué pasará? Eres más que eso _Lothíriel_.- añadió el elfo estrictamente.

_-_Cuida tus palabras_ Elmoth.- _pidió_ Lothíriel _caminando hacia su caballo.

En ese instante _Elmoth_ lanzó su daga hacia uno de los árboles cercanos, de dónde provenía un leve sonido, _Lothíriel _empuñó su arco, disparó una flecha que rauda desvió de su objetivo el arma, un pequeño conejo blanco que se asomaba de su madriguera, el cual, ante la agitación se internó nuevamente en ella. La elfa colocó el arco sobre su espalda y montó su caballo de regreso.

-¡No lo permitiré _Lothíriel_!- gritó _Elmoth_ iracundo.

-_Alassëa lómë Anardil (Buenas noches Anardil),_ ¿podría hablar con el Rey?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ que, inmediatamente después de regresar del bosque se dirigió al despacho de _Thranduil._

-_Amin hiraetha Lothíriel, Aran Thranduil (Lo siento Lothíriel, El Rey Thranduil)_ no puede recibirle, en este momento, está muy ocupado.- dijo el centinela.

-_Anardil_ ¿en qué instante puedo verlo?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ impaciente pues sabía que era complicado obtener una audiencia con el Rey, a menos que se tratara de asuntos concernientes al reino.

-No sabría decirlo con exactitud, Su Alteza tiene asuntos importantes que atender que lo mantienen absorto la mayor parte del día y la noche. Lo que puedo hacer es transmitirle su mensaje, si lo desea.- explicó el Jefe de la Guardia Real, quien se reincorporaba a sus actividades después del incidente con _Thranduil._

-¿Podría decirle que he venido a buscarlo?- expuso la hermosa elfa.

-Lo haré, _tenna rato (hasta pronto)_.- se despidió el guardia marchándose al despacho del Rey.

_Lothíriel_ se despidió decepcionada, deseaba hablar con _Thranduil,_ aclarar tantos asuntos pendientes y devolverlos a la realidad. Pero, eso debía esperar… como siempre, como hasta ahora. Caminó de regreso a su hogar y, de pronto un llanto desconsolado, parecía tratarse de un pequeño elfo…

_-¿Lothíriel, veleth nin? (¿Lothíriel, cariño?)-_ dijo _Ilmen_ observando a su hija de pie a unos metros.

-_Nana (Mamá)_ ¿oyes eso?- preguntó la elfa cuyo rostro lucía una terrible palidez.

-_Ielling (hija mía)_, calma. ¿Qué escuchas?- averiguó su madre agarrando las manos de su hija.

-_Naneth (Madre)_, un llanto.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ con angustia.

-_Veleth nin (cariño)_, yo no puedo escucharlo. ¿Qué deseas que hagamos?- apuntó _Ilmen_ tomando la barbilla de su hija y sonriéndole con ternura.

_Lothíriel_ miró los expresivos ojos azules de su madre y comenzó a llorar al percatarse que se trataba de una visión. Se dejó caer de rodillas, su madre se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Sabía lo mucho que esas visiones asustaban a su hija, por alguna razón, éstas siempre eran horrorosamente catastróficas.

-_A tulë sira ielling (Ven aquí hija mía)_. Recuerda que las visiones no son absolutas, pueden o no suceder. Tranquila pequeña, estoy aquí.- aseguró su madre.

_Lothíriel _seguía escuchando el llanto que parecía volverse cada vez más desesperado, situación que le provocaba angustia pues quería calmarlo, consolarlo… su cuerpo comenzó a arder internamente como si sus nervios se hubieran convertido en combustible que se evaporaba al contacto con el fuego, el miedo le nublaba el juicio; no podía pensar en nada más, su estómago se encogió, le faltaba la respiración…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó _Elmoth _corriendo hacia donde estaban _Lothíriel_ y su madre.

-Por favor, ayúdame a llevarla a casa.- pidió _Ilmen_ al elfo.

_Elmoth_ se agachó y con gentileza cargó a _Lothíriel_ llevándola hasta su hogar, su madre le indicó al elfo que la depositara sobre la cama. _Ilmen_ levantó cuidadosamente la cabeza de su hija para darle un poco de agua, la cubrió con las sábanas y se sentó junto a ella intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más?- averiguó _Elmoth_ con notable preocupación.

-_Únat (Nada), hannon le (gracias)_. El resto debe hacerlo por sí misma. _An ngell nîn (Por favor), _déjanos a solas.- pidió _Ilmen._

-Estaré cerca, avíseme, si puedo hacer algo más.- dijo _Elmoth_ antes de retirarse.

-_Lothíriel_, mi hija, que la portentosa luz de los _Valar_ ilumine tu corazón en las horas aciagas, que encuentres paz para tu alma, tus raíces son firmes, no temas, el amor te protege y te guiará en tu propósito.- recitó _Ilmen_ besando cariñosamente la helada frente de su hija.

-_Naneth (Madre), _lo prometió… no lo dejes solo_…-_ musitó _Lothíriel_ angustiada en su seminconsciencia.

_Ilmen_ no supo a lo que se refería, sólo atinó a abrazarla y volver a cantar como cuando era una niña. _Isilion _entró a la habitación observó a su hija y a su esposa, dedujo lo que estaba sucediendo y en silencio se acercó a ellas, tomó asiento al otro costado de _Lothíriel_, agarró su mano y la besó. Así permanecieron hasta que la elfa de ojos grises logró conciliar el sueño.

_Lothíriel_ había tenido visiones desde muy temprana edad: muerte, tortura, destrucción, persecución y decadencia; era lo que se le presentaba. La pequeña elfa lloraba, a veces en silencio y otras en brazos de sus padres. Huía de casa para evitar acongojarlos, escapaba en busca de paz y el bosque se convirtió en testigo de sus pesares. Reconoció los rostros de aquellos que fenecerían en guerras por venir, vio el sufrimiento de la ausencia y el vacío del dolor.

La pequeña _Lothíriel_ se aisló del mundo, no quería salir de casa para no ver las caras de aquellos que pudieran aparecer en sus visiones, dejó de hablar porque temía expresar lo innombrable, quería ocultarse de la oscuridad tal vez sólo así no podría encontrarla, quería evitar ser vista porque se sentía culpable de la calamidad que no sabía evitar.

Pero el mundo se empeñaba en buscarla y en descubrirla. Su padre había modificado sus actividades para estar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su hija, por eso, la instrucción de un pequeño elfo rubio se llevó a cabo en su casa. Desde la puerta de su habitación asomaba tímidamente para observar al niño elfo de largos cabellos rubios y esplendorosos ojos azules, el Príncipe _Thranduil_, del cual su padre era preceptor. El Rey _Oropher _había accedido a que su hijo se trasladara a la casa del Consejero Real dado la situación por la que atravesaba la hija de éste.

_Thranduil_ era un pequeño con una mente ávida e inteligente que debía ser adecuadamente satisfecha y estimulada. El Príncipe visitó la casa del Consejero varias veces antes de poder darse cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña elfa de grandes ojos grises que parecía observarlo con curiosidad, oculta tras la puerta de una habitación. Sin embargo, cada que él la miraba ella se escondía inmediatamente, no comprendía las razones.

El Consejero se percató de la curiosidad de ambos y, aunque no quería presionar a su hija, consideró que debía acercarlos. Fue por su pequeña a la habitación en la que siempre se escondía al ver al Príncipe; _Lothíriel_ se encogió detrás de la puerta al percibir las intenciones de su padre, entonces, apareció _Thranduil_ para sorpresa de ambos. La elfa lo miró nerviosa, _Thranduil_ le sonrió y se presentó, no obstante, _Lothíriel_ no respondió y se escondió atrás de su padre.

El Príncipe e _Isilion_ salieron de la habitación y siguieron con las lecciones. _Thranduil_ la miraba todo el tiempo por el rabillo del ojo y le sonreía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Conforme el tiempo pasaba _Lothíriel_ se sentaba en el piso junto a la puerta y escuchaba con atención a su padre y al Príncipe discurrir sobre variados temas. Poco a poco se fue habituado a la presencia del elfo rubio, aunque aún no se acercaba a él o le hablara, _Thranduil_ parecía tener siempre una sonrisa sincera para ella y eso le agradaba. Cuando el pequeño Príncipe intervenía en algún tema o relataba alguna historia la involucraba con la mirada, la hacía parte de ese momento.

Tiempo después ella permanecía atenta a la ventana de su casa aguardando la llegada del elfo rubio, en cuanto lo veía acercarse ambos sonreían y _Lothíriel_ se dirigía al lugar de siempre. _Thranduil_ se sentaba en el piso también aunque a distancia y, allí ambos atendían diligentemente las enseñanzas de _Isilion_. Cuando éstas concluían y los guardias reales llegaban por el Príncipe éste les solicitaba tiempo, el cual, empleaba para leerle historias a la pequeña elfa. Al terminar, _Lothíriel_ se ponía de pie y hacía una delicada reverencia a _Thranduil_ como una forma de agradecimiento.

_Thranduil_ platicaba con _Lothíriel_ aunque ésta no le respondiera, de alguna forma se las arreglaba para comprender sus silencios y expresiones. Ambos pequeños habían hallado una forma de comunicarse. La elfa parecía cada vez más animada y permitía la cercanía del Príncipe. _Isilion_ los observó jugando y correteando por la casa hasta que en el rostro de su hija se dibujaba una gozosa sonrisa. A la hora de la cena, corría hasta _Thranduil_ lo jalaba del brazo hasta llevarlo a la mesa y le servía los alimentos hábilmente preparados por su madre.

En una ocasión _Thranduil_ llegó a casa del Consejero Real y emocionado tomó a _Lothíriel_ de la mano y corrió hasta la puerta, sin embargo, la elfa se dejó caer pues no quería abandonar su hogar. _Thranduil _salió, se agachó y tomó entre sus manos a un pequeño pájaro que aún no sabía volar pero que, por algún motivo, yacía indefenso sobre el bosque. Abrió sus manos y se lo mostró, _Lothíriel_ se incorporó, titubeó, entrelazó sus manos elevándolas hasta el pecho y atravesó el portón después de mucho tiempo. Cogió al ave y delicadamente la acarició, elevó sus claros ojos grises y sonrió al Príncipe.

Había temporadas en que _Thranduil_ debía ausentarse, su formación, disciplina e instrucción; exigían desarrollar nuevas habilidades, perfeccionar las aprendidas y pasar tiempo con su padre, el Rey _Oropher_, era parte fundamental. Sin duda _Lothíriel_ extrañaba su presencia y todas las tardes se alejaba unos metros de distancia de su casa con la indefensa ave entre sus manos, se sentaba a esperar y a observar a los otros pájaros. Su madre, _Ilmen_, la acompañaba y le ayudaba a cuidar del animalito.

Una noche _Lothíriel_, oyó un rumor proveniente de la ventana de su habitación, se levantó inquieta de la cama y con sigilo se acercó, se asomó y para su asombro distinguió a un elfo de cabellos de plata agazapado a un costado de su ventana. Ella tocó la cabeza de _Thranduil_ y éste se sobresaltó cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba, _Lothíriel_ sonrió entretenida. El Príncipe le extendió la mano para que salieran a observar la luna, que aquella noche ofrecía su cara más esplendorosa, bañando al bosque con su luz blanquecina. La elfa vaciló pero tomó la mano de _Thranduil_ y se alejaron de casa.

Corrieron cuidadosamente para evitar ser vistos, al parecer las lecciones del Príncipe estaban siendo puestas en práctica no precisamente para los motivos ideales. Lograron escabullirse, _Thranduil_ sostenía su mano y de vez en cuando la miraba sonriéndole y hablándole de un lugar en el que un fragmento del cielo parecía haberse caído sobre la tierra, eso la emocionaba. Cuando llegaron estaban fatigados, _Lothíriel_ miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en un claro del bosque por donde fluía tranquila e incesante el agua del río. _Thranduil_ le pidió que se acercara a la ribera, lo que allí contempló la maravilló. El agua reflejaba el fulgor de miles de estrellas coronadas por una fastuosa luna llena, tuvo que tocar el líquido para cerciorarse que en efecto se tratara del río.

_Lothíriel_ rompió su mudez; llevaba tanto tiempo en silencio que incluso había comenzado a olvidar el sonido de su voz, y agradeció al Príncipe del Bosque Verde. _Thranduil_ se sentó a su lado, le tomó la mano, ambos sumergieron los pies en el agua fresca y se recostaron sobre la hierba observando el cielo hasta que se quedaron dormidos. En aquella ocasión se armó un gran alboroto debido a la ausencia de los pqueños _Thranduil _y _Lothíriel_. No obstante, antes de que se emprendiera la búsqueda, la Reina _Amanthil_ comunicó al Rey _Oropher_ el paradero de su hijo.

El Rey y el Consejero _Isilion_ se dirigieron al sitio indicado, cuando arribaron pudieron ver a sus hijos tranquilamente dormidos. El monarca se acercó a su hijo y tocó suavemente su rostro, _Thranduil_ se removió abriendo un poco los ojos reconociendo a su padre, miró a su lado y _Lothíriel_ descansaba ya en brazos de _Isilion_. El Rey _Oropher_ cargó a su pequeño y regresaron al palacio. A partir de aquella ocasión el Príncipe fue vigilado más de cerca, las lecciones con el Consejero se llevaban a cabo con un guardia apostado dentro de la casa de éste, motivo por el que _Lothíriel_ se retrajo nuevamente y optó por volver a escuchar desde la habitación.

Si algo había aprendido _Lothíriel_ de _Thranduil_ era atreverse a apreciar las dificultades como oportunidades para una nueva aventura. Así que, durante un tiempo estuvo ideando la manera de acercarse al Príncipe para ir nuevamente a explorar el bosque. En una ocasión su padre debía asistir a Consejo con el Rey, _Lothíriel_ pidió a éste que la llevara a ver al hijo del monarca, _Isilion_ solicitó autorización y le fue concedida, cuando estuvieron allí la elfa fue conducida a la habitación del Príncipe _Thranduil_, en cuanto el guardia se ausentó, ambos aprovecharon la oportunidad para amarrar los extremos de las sábanas y atarlas a un pilar del gran ventanal de la habitación.

El elfo descendió primero seguido de la elfa, una vez sobre la hierba, corrieron internándose en la arboleda hasta alcanzar un afluente del río, donde _Thranduil_ propuso a _Lothíriel_ que nadaran, sin embargo, ella no sabía. El elfo rubio se sumergió al río de un salto y nadó hábilmente, mientras la pequeña lo observaba sorprendida desde la orilla con los pies remojados en el agua. _Thranduil_ atrapó varios peces y se los enseñó, el elfo volvió a zambullirse pero, percibió un chapoteó inusual en el agua, emergió y se dio cuenta que _Lothíriel_ era arrastrada por la corriente río abajo. _Thranduil_ nadó lo mejor que pudo tras ella pero no podía alcanzarla, decidió salir del agua y correr por la ribera, la pobre elfa agitaba los brazos con desesperación cada que el agua cubría su rostro, el afluente era cada vez más agitado y peligroso pues había rocas y troncos a su paso. De momento, _Thranduil_ perdió de vista la figura de _Lothíriel_ y se asustó. Sobre aquella parte del río un tronco robusto yacía sobre el agua con algunas de sus raíces todavía ancladas a la tierra; _Thranduil_ se montó sobre éste y pudo ver que la atemorizada elfa se aferraba precariamente a una de las ramas, el elfo rubio corrió hacia ella y extendió su brazo para alcanzarla, _Lothíriel_ logró sostener la mano del Príncipe y con una de sus piernas pudo apoyarse sobre el tronco, la rama se quebró pero _Thranduil _consiguió subirla.

Se retiraron a la orilla, _Lothíriel_ tosía para sacar el agua que había tragado, después ambos se tendieron bajo el sol para secarse. _Thranduil_ se levantó y se internó en el bosque, después de unos minutos volvió con las manos repletas de arándanos y grosellas, los lavó en el río y los compartió con _Lothíriel_ quien estaba un poco más relajada. _Thranduil _bromeó con la elfa mencionando que por un tiempo no necesitarían beber agua. De regreso, ambos platicaban entusiasmadamente y planeaban su siguiente lance. No obstante, _Thranduil_ observó a la distancia la figura de su madre que se acercaba a ellos y se tensó.

La Reina _Amanthil_ y _Thranduil_ acompañaron a _Lothíriel_ hasta su casa, ésta se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla al elfo rubio, el cual se sonrojo y bajó la mirada, hecho que dibujó una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de su madre. _Ilmen_, la madre de _Lothíriel_, agradeció la compañía y entró con su hija a casa. La Reina advirtió a _Thranduil_ sobre el peligro al que se habían expuesto innecesariamente, le pidió que evitara las fugas y que hablara con su padre al respecto.

La amistad entre ambos pequeños se fortaleció, _Thranduil_ se convirtió en un puente para _Lothíriel_, uno que le permitió reconciliarse con su realidad, se transformó en el fulgor que revitalizó su espíritu y fortaleció su esperanza. Junto a él los miedos eran suplidos por risas, juegos y fechorías; experiencias que le ayudaron a reforzar los cimientos que la mantendrían en pie.

_Thranduil_ descubrió con ella la fortaleza y el dolor de saberse caído, levantarse y seguir; comprendió la capacidad de empatizar con el sufrimiento ajeno sin haberlo experimentado o si quiera poder describirlo, experimentó el desafío de atreverse a mirar en la oscuridad sin quedar cegado por ésta, apreció el sincero agradecimiento y la amistad incondicional.

_Lothíriel_ nunca comentó a _Thranduil_ sobre sus premoniciones, aunque éste preguntaba el motivo de sus malestares, no hubo explicación alguna. _Thranduil_ acompañó y cuidó de la pequeña cuando parecía melancólica. A cambio, _Lothíriel _era cómplice de sus travesuras y, al final del día, siempre había una sonrisa franca y afectuosa para él.

-_Hir vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, _Lothíriel_ ha venido a buscarlo deseaba hablar con usted, le comuniqué que estaba ocupado y se retiró.- informó _Anardil_ entrando al despacho del Rey, quien se encontraba reunido con el Consejero _Lenwë,_ discutiendo las últimas medidas que se habían adoptado respecto a la seguridad en el reino.

-Entiendo... espero la lista de los elfos que se encuentran ausentes o han salido en los últimos meses del bosque. Puedes retirarte.- indicó el Rey.

-Como ordene _Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_.- dijo el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_, los elfos han sido oportunamente informados, han adoptado las precauciones debidas aquellos que se han internado en el bosque y, con el regreso de _Elmoth_ el orfebre, no hay ninguno que esté fuera de las fronteras del Reino del Bosque, claro a excepción de las comitivas que usted ha dispuesto.

-Y eso deberá permanecer así hasta nuevo aviso.- aclaró el Rey.

-Desde luego. Además tengo pendiente la reunión con _Elmoth_, de la cual le mantendré oportunamente enterado.- indicó el Consejero.

-Eso espero.- señaló el monarca inmerso en la lectura de pergaminos.

En cuanto el Consejero se retiró, _Thranduil_ observó por la ventana de su despacho, estaba inquieto, así que decidió ir a casa de _Lothíriel_.

-_Alassëa lómë (Buenas noches)_ ¿Me permitirían ver a _Lothíriel_?- se anunció _Elmoth_ ante los padres de la elfa.

-Ella está descansando.- dijo _Isilion._

-Sólo quiero dejarle esto.- indicó _Elmoth_ una pequeña flor de jara.

-Está bien, adelante.- aprobó _Isilion_ conduciendo al elfo a la habitación donde dormía su hija acompañada de su madre.

_Ilmen_ se dispuso a salir de la habitación, tocó el hombre de _Elmoth_ e indicó que procurara no despertarla. El elfo de ojos azules se quedó mirando a la delicada elfa que dormía cubierta por sábanas blancas, respiraba tranquilamente pero tenía una expresión de desamparo en su bello rostro y tímidas lágrimas fluían sobre los costados de sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente, atoró la flor en los cabellos negros de ella acariciándolos, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se inclinó, secó suavemente sus mejillas delineando con sus dedos el contorno de la barbilla de la elfa, observó los finos rojizos labios de ella y los besó gentilmente; provocando que _Lothíriel_ se despertara sobresaltada.

-_¡Daro (Detente), _no te permito esa clase de comportamiento con mi hija_. Ego (Fuera de aquí)!- _habló furioso _Isilion_ entrando a la habitación de la elfa seguido por el Rey _Thranduil_.

_Elmoth_ se disculpó, sin embargo, al salir dirigió una sonrisa socarrona al Rey que lo miraba gravemente.

-_¡__No dirweg! (¡Ten cuidado!)- _advirtió inflexiblemente _Thranduil_.

_-¿__Manen natye Lothíriel? (¿Cómo estás Lothíriel?)-_ preguntó _Isilion_ con semblante enfadado a su hija que parecía confundida y desorientada.

-_Nan, adar, naneth… ¿man-ie Aran Thranduil?, ¿Prestad?,_ ¿_Gwestol? (Pero, padre, madre… ¿qué pasa Rey Thranduil?, ¿Hay problemas?, ¿Lo prometes?)_\- preguntó_ Lothíriel_ levantándose de golpe de la cama y corriendo a los brazos de su padre en medio de un llanto incontrolable.

-Tranquila _vanimelda (hermosa)_, estoy aquí contigo, calma…-dijo_ Isilion _abrazando protectoramente a su hija.

-_Adar ¿__Mi van me? (¿Dónde estamos?)- _preguntó angustiada su hija.

_-_En casa_hodo-ninya (mi corazón).- _respondió _Isilion _ofuscadamente.

_-_ _I lassi lantar… _¿_Gwestol?, _¿_Gwestol? __An ngell nîn. (Las hojas caen… ¿Lo prometes?, ¿Lo prometes? Por favor.)- _suplicaba_ Lothíriel _ahogada en llanto.

_-__Av-'osto, veleth nin. (No te preocupes, cariño).- _afirmó_ Isilion._

_Lothíriel_ temblaba, estaba pálida, fría y sus ojos anegados en dolorosas lágrimas. De pronto se desvaneció. _Thranduil_ ayudó a_ Isilion _y cargó a la elfa recostándola nuevamente sobre la cama. _Ilmen_ entró inmediatamente a la habitación y colocó un paño húmedo sobre el rostro de su hija que aún inconsciente no dejaba de llorar.

-_Goheno nin Thranduil. (Perdóname Thranduil)- _murmuró_ Lothíriel _para sorpresa del soberano.

-Enviaré a alguien para que traigan a un sanador_.- _indicó el Rey saliendo de la habitación.

-_Nan, Aran Thranduil_… _(Pero, Rey Thranduil…)_\- dijo _Isilion_.

-_Iston (Lo sé) Isilion_, no podemos remediarlo, pero al menos debemos intentar aminorar su malestar.- explicó el monarca, saliendo de la casa y ordenando a un joven elfo que buscara a _Ereb._

_Ilmen_, madre de _Lothíriel_, había comenzado un ritual de sanación elevando plegarias a _Ilúvatar_ y a los _Valar _para que protegieran el alma de su hija y la guiaran para que pudiera encontrar el propósito de sus visiones. _Thranduil _e _Isilion_ observaban, éste último con desasosiego. _Ereb,_ el sanador, llegó unos minutos después y se incorporó a las actividades que había iniciado la madre de ésta, preparó infusiones para elevar su temperatura, colocó unas hojas en las sienes de la elfa y continuaron con el rito. Paulatinamente _Lothíriel_ fue calmándose hasta quedarse dormida.

-_Amin hiraetha Aran Thranduil (Lo siento Rey Thranduil)_ ¿puedo saber el motivo de su visita?- cuestionó el Consejero Real.

-Me informaron que _Lothíriel_ había solicitado hablar conmigo.; aunque evidentemente eso tendrá que esperar. _Ereb _quedarás a cargo de su cuidado mientras lo requiera. - respondió el Rey mirando a la elfa que era arropada por su madre.

-_Nai ayuval maara. Nai Eru varyuva le. (Recupérate pronto. Que Eru te guarde)_\- dijo _Thranduil_ acercándose a _Lothíriel _y tomando su mano suavemente.

-_Hantalë hîr vuin Thranduil (Gracias mi señor Thranduil)_\- expresó _Isilion_ observando la cara de preocupación del monarca.

-Manténganme informado de cualquier novedad. _Isilion_ entenderé si deseas tomarte un receso de tus obligaciones. _Novaer (Adiós)_.- se despidió _Thranduil_ de la familia para retomar sus innumerables diligencias.

-_Namarië Aran Thranduil (Adiós Rey Thranduil)_.- respondieron los presentes.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaban aproximándose a la entrada del pueblo del Valle, la comitiva que acompañaba la carreta había seguido el camino sin que el resto de los miembros les hubiese dado alcance. Pretendían llegar lo antes posible para iniciar las gestiones. Desde el ataque de los orcos el camino había transcurrido en aparente calma, sin embargo, los elfos permanecían todo el tiempo alertas ante cualquier suceso.

Cabalgaron hasta que pudieron divisar las casas construidas con madera, paja y adobe. La comitiva se detuvo momentáneamente para evaluar el paisaje y peinar la zona. El lugar parecía desierto, silencioso y triste, además no pudieron apreciar señales del enemigo, así que decidieron reemprender la marcha para ingresar al pueblo de los hombres.

Las casas estaban distribuidas por una planicie no muy extensa, rodeada por árboles y nutrida por un río caudaloso. La población estaba en crecimiento, en su mayoría integrada por jóvenes, dirigida por los miembros más viejos y letrados. La gente del pueblo del Valle procuraba la autosuficiencia, esto es, el cultivo de la tierra, la cría de ganado, la caza y, el intercambio de mercancías con elfos y enanos. Además era un pueblo que se había tenido que defender de los embates de las fuerzas oscuras en diferentes ocasiones, provocando pérdidas irreparables.

Los elfos ingresaron con reserva por una especie de arco construido con madera y piedra en el que podía leerse el nombre del pueblo. El lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso, ninguna persona cercana podía verse, una atmósfera de lobreguez podía respirarse en aquel sitio. Algunas de las casas daban la impresión de estar abandonadas desde hacía mucho tiempo, había algunos animales muertos y otros en estado deplorable que vagaban por el lugar. Los elfos descendieron de los caballos para comenzar a examinar el sitio.

Entraron con sigilo a las casas más cercanas, lo que encontraron allí les estremeció, un par de cuerpos yacían sobre el suelo entre las cosas revueltas, por el estado de descomposición parecían llevar ya algunos días muertos. Los centinelas necesitaron cubrirse la nariz y la boca para atenuar el olor putrefacto. Se acercaron a los cadáveres y pudieron ver varias heridas que presumiblemente les habrían provocado la muerte; inmediatamente empuñaron las espadas y salieron de aquella casa para reunirse con los otros elfos que habían ido a averiguar a otro espacio.

Se reunieron cerca del camino principal del pueblo, los elfos habían encontrado otros cuerpos que no parecían tener herida alguna, por lo que supusieron habrían fallecido por la enfermedad que azotaba a los hombres. Los sanadores y centinelas continuaron inspeccionando las casas, las cuales, daban la impresión de haber sido saqueadas. Por los estrechos caminos que circundaban el pueblo localizaron más cadáveres, los elfos comenzaron a sospechar que la gente de aquel lugar había sido atacada, probablemente por la cuadrilla de orcos que los había emboscado. Quizá, después de todo, habrían llegado demasiado tarde.

Los guardias fueron reuniendo los cadáveres en el camino principal para después cavar un foso y sepultarlos. Los sanadores se dirigieron hacia la casa de mayor tamaño, al entrar pudieron distinguir una pequeña sombra que desapareció en las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras y fueron amenazados por varios hombres de aspecto enfermizo, detrás de éstos un numeroso grupo de mujeres, niños y ancianos se refugiaban. De pronto, un hombre pelirrojo lanzó un grito para que el resto de los suyos se detuvieran, había reconocido a los elfos del Bosque Verde.

-_Marilmanna (Bienvenidos a nuestra tierra)_ y gracias por atender a nuestro llamado de auxilio.- anunció el hombre pelirrojo.

-Venimos de parte del Rey del Bosque Verde a ofrecerles nuestra ayuda.- explicó uno de los sanadores.

-_Hannon le meldor (Gracias amigos)._ Mi nombre es _Belthil_ embajador del pueblo del Valle.- se presentó el hombre de aspecto sumamente delgado y demacrado que parecía sólo estar sostenido por la esperanza.

-Señor, hemos traído provisiones pero necesitamos que nos explique lo que está pasando en este lugar.- dijo el elfo mirando los rostros de desesperación de la gente hacinada en el sótano.

-Hemos sido aquejados por una enfermedad que nos va menguando poco a poco y no logramos erradicar. Nuestros curanderos han trabajado en una posible cura pero sólo han logrado prolongar la agonía de aquellos que la han contraído. Nuestros campos no han producido y los animales están muriendo de la misma forma que nosotros. Además hace dos días fuimos atacados por un grupo de orcos, algunos de los hombres que aún podían blandir las espadas los repelieron, mientras nosotros evacuábamos a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudimos. Mis señores, nuestro pueblo pende de un hilo.- explicó angustiado el embajador.

-Entiendo. Mis compañeros están investigando el pueblo y, al parecer, no hay rastros de orcos. Pero sí hay muchos muertos, lo siento. Considero que debemos distribuir a la gente para comenzar a revisarlos.- expuso el sanador.

Las personas comenzaron a desfilar fuera de la casa y observaron a los centinelas apilando los cuerpos de los caídos en la refriega con los orcos. Muchos quisieron correr a despedir a sus seres queridos pero les fue prohibido para evitar agravar la enfermedad. Se dispusieron algunas casas como enfermerías donde fueron separados los más graves. Los sanadores comenzaron a entrevistar y revisar a los enfermos, la mayoría estaba en condiciones lamentables. En cuanto los guardias terminaron de sepultar a los muertos se incorporaron a las labores de clasificar y distribuir los víveres entre la gente.

Hambrientos y enfermos como estaban, a la mayoría le resultaba difícil incluso levantarse para llevarse la comida a la boca, por lo que los elfos debían asegurarse de que comieran. Las personas, especialmente los niños, observaban con curiosidad y recelo a los elfos, pues muchos de ellos nunca los habían visto.

-Señor, soy padre de _Ivorwen_ la joven que envié como mensajera, ¿dónde está ella?- preguntó _Belthil_ mientras era atendido por uno de los sanadores.

-La conozco, ella era parte de la caravana. No obstante, en el trayecto fuimos emboscados por orcos y _huargos_, por ello nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos para asegurar que los suministros llegaran. La joven junto a otros miembros de la comitiva se enfrentaron a los agresores y no hemos sabido de ellos. Estoy seguro que llegaran en cuanto les sea posible.- respondió el sanador.

La principal preocupación de los sanadores era procurar restablecer las energías de la gente para que sus cuerpos coadyuvaran con los tratamientos que pudieran suministrarles. Las _lembas_ eran repartidas entre toda la población, ya que, saciaban, eran nutritivas y vigorizantes. Un preparado herbal se les daba de beber para curar las infecciones y atenuar la fiebre.

-No podemos esperar hasta que lleguen los demás, debemos comenzar con la investigación en el pueblo. Me parece, aunque no estoy seguro, que se trata de envenenamiento y habrá que descubrir lo antes posible su causa. Por ahora la luz del día nos ayudará… tendremos que estar atentos.- dijo el sanador con preocupación.

Los elfos corrían de un lado a otro atendiendo a los enfermos, colocando paños húmedos, arropando, alimentando, dando de beber y disponiendo las tisanas. La situación era verdaderamente crítica, los elfos sospechaban que incluso algunos de los enfermos no lograran sobrevivir hasta el siguiente día. El sanador hubiese preferido quemar todas las pertenencias que habían estado en contacto con los enfermos y los cadáveres, sin embargo, debían evitar convertirse en un punto de atracción y permanecer como el pueblo fantasma que los orcos creyeron haber dejado.

Sólo uno de los guardias se permitió retirarse del campamento y recorrer el pueblo a pie. _Belthil_ le explicó sucintamente la conformación del poblado, antes de caer inconsciente por la fiebre. El elfo se dirigió a los principales puntos de interés: los pozos estaban secos, las tierras de cultivo estériles, los establos estaban vacíos, los pocos animales de granja dispersos por diferentes sitios, las armerías revueltas y los graneros desocupados. Cuando se disponía a salir de éste último, escuchó un sonido peculiar, se encamino cuidadosamente hacia el sitio de dónde provenía, removió la paja y encontró el cuerpo inerte de una mujer en cuyos brazos lloraba débilmente un bebé. El elfo lo cargó e inmediatamente lo llevó hasta el campamento.

-Estaremos llegando para el crepúsculo al Valle.- dijo el guía de la expedición.

Los elfos y la mujer que se habían quedado para enfrentarse al embate de las fuerzas oscuras habían tenido que cabalgar con lentitud para atender a los heridos. Los centinelas lesionados padecían los síntomas del envenenamiento por las flechas orcas, de modo que los sanadores debían buscar entre la vegetación algunas hierbas para paliar el malestar. _Ivorwen_ había tenido que resistir los fuertes dolores en su pierna rota provocados por el movimiento de la camilla improvisada en la que viajaba. Uno de los centinelas había sido enviado de vuelta al Reino del Bosque Verde para informar de los acontecimientos al Rey _Thranduil_.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el sanador al ver entrar agitadamente al elfo con el bebé en brazos.

-Lo he encontrado en uno de los graneros junto al cadáver de una mujer, se ve muy frágil.- explicó el guardia.

El sanador cogió al pequeño, comenzó a asearlo para bajarle la fiebre, una mujer se acercó y le ayudó a sostener al bebé que no paraba de llorar, mientras el elfo se apresuraba a preparar una fórmula. Regresó y diligentemente le administró el preparado. Finalmente el niño se calmó y fue recostado cerca de la mujer. Así pasaron las horas, los elfos asistían sin descanso a los enfermos, los guardias se turnaban para vigilar los alrededores del pueblo y enterrar a los fallecidos que iban encontrando en el camino.

Uno de los centinelas pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de cascos, trepó al tejado de la casa y pudo divisar a la cabalgata de elfos. Descendió y dio aviso al resto de sus compañeros que se encaminaron a la entrada del poblado para recibirlos. Después de unos minutos las figuras de los caballos y sus jinetes fueron apareciendo justo cuando se ponía el sol. Cuando el grupo cruzó el arco con el nombre del pueblo se detuvieron, bajaron inmediatamente de los animales y fueron a revisar a los heridos.

Los lesionados fueron conducidos al albergue. La pierna de _Ivorwen_ tenía muy mal aspecto, los elfos envenenados por las flechas orcas recibieron de inmediato el tratamiento y sus heridas fueron drenadas. El resto de la comitiva bebió y comió para después reorganizar las actividades a realizar.

-Señor ¿ha visto a un hombre de nombre _Belthil?_, es mi padre.- preguntó angustiada la joven mujer, cuya pierna había empezado a infectarse produciéndole fuerte dolores y fiebre.

-Lo he visto, tranquila, ha sido atendido.- respondió el sanador que revisaba meticulosamente las lesiones de la mujer.

-Quiero verlo, por favor.- pidió _Ivorwen_ con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por ahora, es mejor que permanezcas quieta para que las curaciones hagan efecto y no te lastimes más.- dijo el sanador. _Ivorwen_ intentó levantarse y el elfo la tomó de los hombros para impedírselo.

-Necesito ver a mi padre, suélteme.- reclamó la joven alterada.

-¡Basta! La situación es desesperada y debemos de mantener la calma. Ya te he dicho que tu padre está siendo atendido por nuestra gente. Todos necesitan reposo y tú entre ellos. Dime ¿en qué podrás ayudar a tu padre si tenemos que cercenar tu pierna?- respondió el elfo con irritación.

_Ivorwen_ se dejó caer sobre la sábana, tapó su rostro con el antebrazo y comenzó a llorar, el elfo continuó con la curación de su pierna. El elfo solicitó la asistencia de otro, vertió un líquido sobre un paño, pidió que se lo colocara a la mujer sobre la boca y la nariz, así lo hizo pese a las protestas, finalmente ésta se durmió paulatinamente. El sanador pudo manipular los huesos fracturados, remover el tejido infectado y reacomodar la pierna.

-Estamos muy vulnerables.- dijo el centinela que ayudaba al sanador.

-Lo sé, el pueblo fue atacado por los orcos antes de que llegáramos. Quizá se haya tratado de la misma cuadrilla que nos agrediera.- dijo el sanador seriamente al guardia que había llegado con el grupo de la retaguardia.

-No lo creo, los _huargos_ hubieran olfateado a las personas que se escondieron y entonces habríamos encontrado sólo cadáveres…- opinó el centinela.

-Tienes razón no fueron los mismos, estos parecían provenir del Brezal Seco y los que nos emboscaron probablemente venían del este. Quizá estemos mordiendo el anzuelo, si nos sitian, esto será un calamidad.- reflexionó el guía de la expedición.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? No podemos desplazarnos, si nos acorralan sólo nos queda idear una estrategia para defendernos desde aquí. Los hombres están muy enfermos como para tomar las armas.- expuso el otro centinela.

-Quizá ya estemos sitiados en el propio Bosque Verde… estas criaturas transitan por las tierras circundantes al Reino, es lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora. Probablemente esta sea la oportunidad de alertar a los nuestros de lo que podría avecinarse. Sólo esperemos que el mensajero llegue a tiempo con el Rey _Thranduil_.- analizó el sanador mientras atendía a los elfos lesionados.

_Lothíriel_ esperó a que sus padres salieran de su habitación, abrió los ojos y precipitadamente se levantó, se vistió con el traje de viaje, tomó su arco y flechas; deslizándose por la ventana se encaminó hacia el bosque. La noche ocultó su presencia, trepó a un árbol, imitó el sonido de un pájaro para llamar a su caballo, pudo escuchar que el animal relinchaba dentro de las caballerizas y salía corriendo a su encuentro. Bajó del árbol, en cuanto vio al equino montó rápidamente y partió a todo galope. Los palafreneros cabalgaron tras el corcel desbocado, no obstante, no pudieron alcanzarlo y decidieron detener la marcha.

La elfa galopó los más rápido que pudo por un largo trecho, entonces, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura, le quitaba las riendas y detenía la marcha del animal. _Lothíriel_ se asustó y trató de zafarse del agarre.

_-__¡Á pusta!, __¿manna lelyalyë? (¡Detente!, ¿a dónde te diriges?)-_ preguntó el guardia.

-_Ani lerya, an ngell nîn. (Suéltame, por favor.)_ Es urgente que llegue al pueblo del Valle, llevo un mensaje.- expuso _Lothíriel._

-El Rey _Thranduil_ ha ordenado que nadie abandone el Bosque Verde. Tienes que volver.- advirtió el guardia.

-_Iston (Lo sé),_ no pretendo ser insolente, pero he tenido una visión y debo ir inmediatamente. _An ngell nîn (Por favor), _asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos. Debo ir, no hay tiempo que perder.- explicó _Lothíriel_.

Los centinelas reflexionaban y cuestionaban las afirmaciones de la elfa, sin atreverse a tomar una decisión. Las órdenes del Rey eran explícitas y debían cumplirse sin excepción alguna.

-¿Por qué no has dado aviso al Rey?- inquirió el centinela.

-No es una situación que pueda aseverar que sucederá y no quiero arrastrar a nadie más conmigo en esta empresa.- expuso la elfa.

-De acuerdo, avisaré a mis compañeros y te acompañaré a los linderos del bosque, después tendrás que seguir tu sola. ¿Estás consciente del peligro?- averiguó el elfo.

-Lo estoy, _av-'osto,__hantanyel. (No te preocupes, te lo agradezco.)- _mencionó_ Lothíriel._

-¿Eres la hija del Consejero _Isilion_?- preguntó el centinela.

-_No, im Lothíriel (Así es, soy Lothíriel)- _respondió la elfa.

_-_Espera un momento, no te vayas, ahora regreso.- pidió el guardia trepando al árbol más cercano hasta que se perdió de vista.

_Lothíriel _sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió algunas líneas sobre éste. Escuchó un caballo acercarse en la oscuridad del bosque, el guardia retornaba.

-Veo que has salido de prisa, así que, he traído para ti algunas cosas que te serán útiles.- sugirió el soldado entregándole a la elfa una alforja que contenía un odre, algunas _lembas_ y una espada.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)_ ¿Podrías entregarle esto a mi padre?- pidió la elfa dándole el trozo de pergamino al centinela.

-Se lo entregaré a otro de mis compañeros para que lleven de inmediato tu mensaje ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó el elfo.

-_Ná,__an ngell nîn. (Sí, por favor).-_ contestó la elfa observando a un centinela localizado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. El elfo entregó a su colega el mensaje y éste se perdió entre la floresta.

-¿Lista? ¡Vámonos!.- dijo el soldado saliendo a todo galope seguido por _Lothíriel_.

¿Qué habría querido decir _Lothíriel_ cuando se disculpaba con él?, ¿de qué estaría siendo testigo? Apenas le había sido revelado por _Isilion,_ lo que por mucho tiempo había atormentado a la elfa.

-_Aran Thranduil_ _(Rey Thranduil)_ todo está listo para que certifique los inventarios de los almacenes.- anunció _Lenwë_, el Consejero Real, entregándole al monarca un pergamino con el listado de suministros imprescindibles con los que debía contar el pueblo para hacer frente a la inminente temporada invernal.

-_Nácë (Eso parece)_.- reveló el soberano revisando someramente el pergamino, haciendo a un lado otros documentos e incorporándose para ir a los almacenes.

Los almacenes del Reino del Bosque Verde se encontraban en los sótanos del palacio, donde había numerosas bóvedas y cámaras reforzadas, pensadas principalmente como depósitos y refugios en caso de algún ataque al pueblo del bosque. En otro de los niveles subterráneos se encontraban algunas celdas donde eran enviados los transgresores, sospechosos y delincuentes. Este pasadizo estaba casi permanentemente vacío, debido al íntegro comportamiento de los elfos, salvo raras excepciones.

El Rey debía llevar a cabo la importante labor de constatar que las reservas estuvieran adecuadamente surtidas con aquello que demandaba su pueblo para asegurar su bienestar durante la estación invernal. _Lenwë_ e _Isilion_ le asistirían en dicha tarea, no obstante, en esa ocasión _Anardil_ debía suplir al padre de _Lothíriel_.

El Rey _Thranduil_ pasó varias horas recorriendo y verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Los elfos de la comitiva indicaban procedencia, cantidad y prioridad de los productos. Asimismo le informaban sobre lo que se había consumido en la misma época la temporada pasada, los faltantes y lo sobrantes. Esa información facilitaba el conocimiento del comportamiento de su pueblo. Al concluir la revisión todo parecía estar adecuadamente preparado, por lo que, el monarca otorgó el visto bueno a dichas gestiones.

Otra preocupación rondaba los pensamientos del monarca, las armas, si la maldad se estaba levantando debían estar a punto. El Rey se dirigió junto a _Anardil_ a los cuarteles para cerciorarse del estado de las defensas del Reino del Bosque.

-_Anardil_ requiero que los soldados, armas, armaduras y caballos estén preparados para resistir una grave crisis. Coordínate con los Consejeros para que orienten al pueblo sobre las rutas de evacuación hacia las bóvedas, ¿está claro?- ordenó _Thranduil_ al Jefe de la Guardia Real, mientras recorrían las armerías y el campo de entrenamiento.

-Enseguida me encargaré.- respondió el elfo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

_Thranduil _se sentía cansado, ciertamente las jornadas siempre eran extenuantes, pero los recientes acontecimientos, la falta de sueño y las raquíticas comidas que era capaz de consumir, lo acentuaban. Solo en el campo de entrenamiento tomó una espada, arco, flechas y resolvió practicar. La madrugada era fría, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo luego de algunas horas, agarró arco y flechas y disparó lo más rápido que pudo a los diferentes blancos distribuidos por la zona pero, la última flecha fue desviada de su objetivo por una daga.

-¿_Aran Thranduil_ _(Rey Thranduil)_ entrenando solo? No es propio de la realeza- preguntó _Elmoth_ acercándose al monarca.

-Pensé que ya estarías intentando huir.- mencionó el soberano.

_Elmoth_ recogió su daga la guardó en el cinturón y empuñó su espada caminando en círculos alrededor del soberano. _Thranduil_ le miró, sonrió de lado aceptando el reto y sacó su espada. Ambos elfos intercambiaron rápidos movimientos con sus espadas, el sonido metálico invadía el lugar, en otro lance las espadas chocaron, _Elmoth_ sacó su daga e hizo un corte superficial en el brazo del Rey, el elfo sonrió con satisfacción, el monarca aprovechó el momento de displicencia y logró desarmar al orfebre, aunque éste último conservó su daga.

-Basta, hemos terminado.- aseguró el Rey recogiendo el arco.

-¿Qué pasa no está seguro de sus habilidades?- preguntó mordaz _Elmoth._

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_, uno de los guardias del bosque ha regresado y se ha dirigido a la casa del Consejero _Isilion._\- anunció _Anardil._

En ese instante, _Elmoth_ arrojó la daga contra _Thranduil_, en el momento en el que le daba la espalda, éste se agachó velozmente y disparó una flecha que se incrustó en la tela que sobresalía de la casaca, sin herir al elfo. _Anardil_ se abalanzó contra _Elmoth_ derribándolo y colocando la espada contra el cuello del elfo.

-Quedas arrestado por atacar a tu Rey- advirtió severamente el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-Ese no es mi Rey ¿qué ha hecho por nosotros? Nada.- vociferó colérico _Elmoth._

-Parece que no toleras el rechazo…dime ¿ese Rey tuyo qué ha hecho por ti?- interrogó maliciosamente _Thranduil_. _Elmoth_ alterado sintió su sangre hervir ante dichas aseveraciones.

-Tranquilo _Anardil_, solo estábamos entrenando… ¿no es así _Elmoth_?- aseguró el soberano entregando la daga al orfebre y observándolo misteriosamente.

-_Hïr vuin (Mi señor),_ no lo creo, fui testigo del ataque y de sus injuriosas palabras.- apuntó extrañado el guardia ante la actitud del Rey.

_Elmoth_ contrariado tomó la daga de manos del monarca, lo miró amenazadoramente y se alejó del campo de entrenamiento dando grandes zancadas.

-Ese elfo me dirá más estando suelto que en una jaula, vigílenlo.- ordenó _Thranduil_ dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

-_Aiya _Consejero _Isilion_, traigo un mensaje.- dijo el elfo dándole el trozo de pergamino y retirándose.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)-_ respondió _Isilion_, leyendo el mensaje.

"_Meldë: adar, naneth (Queridos: padre, madre)_

Creo que esta vez algo puedo hacer, por favor, confíen en mí. Eviten seguirme, podría tratarse de un engaño y no quiero arrastrar a nadie más conmigo.

Los amo,

_Lothíriel_".

_Isilion_ entró a la habitación de su hija hecho una furia, vio que su traje de viaje, su arco y flechas no estaban; aventó la mesa de noche…

_-¿Man-ie?,_ ¿dónde está _Lothíriel_?- preguntó _Ilmen_ nerviosa ante el alboroto.

-Se ha ido.- avisó el Consejero a su esposa entregándole el pergamino.

-_Iellig, __nai Eru varyuva le (Hija mía, que Eru te guarde) _a donde quiera que hayas ido_.- _exclamó afligida_ Ilmen._

_Isilion_ abrazó a su esposa y salió de su casa rumbo a las caballerizas. Debía buscar indicios del destino al que se dirigía su hija, quería evitar dar aviso al Rey, ya que, sabía que estaba prohibido abandonar el bosque hasta nuevo aviso.

-_Alassea Ree_ _(Buenos días)_ Consejero.- saludó el elfo que vigilaba en ese momento a los caballos.

-¿Dónde está el caballo de mi hija?- investigó _Isilion._

-Salió desbocado por la madrugada, los guardias se encargarán de regresarlo.- respondió el elfo.

-¿Qué pasa con el control de las caballerizas? Es inaceptable tal displicencia. ¿Hacia qué dirección se fue?- advirtió con severidad _Isilion_ yendo por su caballo.

-El caballo salió con rumbo al norte.- contestó irritado el elfo, al tiempo que _Isilion_ montaba su equino, en esa dirección.

Cuando el Consejero Real estaba a punto de internarse en el bosque fue interceptado por el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-_¡Daro Isilion! (¡Detente Isilion!) _El Rey solicita tu presencia de inmediato.- advirtió_ Anardil._

_-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)- _preguntó frustrado el Consejero.

_-_Creo que es lo que desea saber el Rey_ Thranduil.- _respondió el guardia real.

_Thranduil_ había llegado a sus aposentos, se metió de inmediato a la tina y bebió una copa de vino, allí permaneció hasta que el agua se enfrío y las primeras luces de la mañana se asomaron por el ventanal. De inmediato, comenzó la agitación en su habitación. _Nimphelos_ llevaba su desayuno, disponía sus prendas y aseaba, _Ereb _revisaba sus heridas y le suministraba las tisanas y; los guardias le enunciaban los pendientes que debían ser atendidos. Otra noche sin dormir…

-_Alassea Ree Aran Thranduil_ _(Buenos días Rey Thranduil)_ ¿deseaba verme?- se presentó _Isilion_ en los aposentos del Rey.

-¿Cómo está tu hija?- inquirió _Thranduil_ tomando otra copa de vino y haciendo un ademán para que los presentes se retiraran.

-Mi hija…salió del bosque, no sé, hacia dónde.- expuso _Isilion_ con preocupación.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas informarme? Porque _Anardil_ mencionó que pretendías salir.- inquirió el Rey Elfo gravemente.

-_Amin hiraetha Aranya (Lo siento Mi Rey),_ no consideraba la posibilidad de avisarle, al menos no por ahora, hasta que pudiera indagar sobre el paradero de _Lothíriel_. Por la madrugada me fue entregado un mensaje escrito por uno de los guardias asignados a los patrullajes del bosque…- exponía el Consejero cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿Te refieres a él?- cuestionó _Thranduil_ en el momento en que _Anardil_ entraba al estudio acompañado del centinela.

-_Ná (Así es)…_ ¿dónde está _Lothíriel_?- preguntó _Isilion_ al vigilante del bosque.

-Continúa con lo que tienes que decir.- demandó _Thranduil_ malhumorado. 

-_Lothíriel_ escribió algunas líneas, en las que decía: que algo podía hacer y que no quería que nadie más se involucrara por temor a que se tratara de una treta. Nos pedía, a su madre y a mí, que confiáramos en ella.- explicó _Isilion._

-¿Confías en tu hija?- preguntó _Thranduil._

-_Hïr vuin (Mi señor)_, creo que no se trata de eso, mi hija está en peligro. Es mi obligación ir a buscarla.- opinó ansioso _Isilion_.

-Estoy muy decepcionado _Isilion_ porque sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en el Reino y pretendes evadirlas sin responsabilidad alguna. Tendrás que confiar en tu hija, tu obligación era cuidarla aquí y, por razones que desconozco no lo has hecho adecuadamente, así que me temo que será inútil que quieras protegerla saliendo tras ella.- sentenció irritado _Thranduil_ ante el estupor de _Isilion._

-No lo acepto. Asumiré las consecuencias que disponga pero no dejaré que mi hija muera.- gritó el Consejero Real.

-_¡Áva quetë! (¡Cállate!)- _ordenó el Rey al alterado Consejero.

_-_Dinos lo que sabes.- demandó _Thranduil_ al soldado.

-Por la madrugada interceptamos a la elfa que cabalgaba con rumbo al norte, el líder de nuestro grupo la interrogó, le advirtió sobre la prohibición de abandonar las fronteras del Bosque Verde y le pidió que volviera, a lo cual, se negó. Al parecer, había tenido una premonición y debía ir a advertir a los que se encuentran en el pueblo del Valle, evitó involucrar a nadie porque no había certidumbres… nuestro guía se ofreció a acompañarla hasta los límites del bosque, le dimos algunas provisiones y una espada.- explicó el centinela.

-_Boe i 'waen. (Debo irme)- _anunció_ Isilion._

_-¡Daro! (¡Basta!) _¿Crees que sólo se trata de ti y de tu hija? Ella se pone en riesgo y con ello a la comitiva del Valle. ¿Por qué debería hacer una excepción a las reglas que hemos establecido?, ¿qué crees que ocurriría si hago algo como eso? Piénsalo_.-_ analizó el Rey _sinda_.

_-_Sus pensamientos son sensatos, pero no me pida que abandone a mi hija si algo puedo hacer por ella aún.- comentó _Isilion._

_-Isilion _confía en_ Lothíriel, _te lo ha pedido_.- _analizó el Rey Elfo de pie junto a su escritorio_._

El Consejero Real observó largamente en los ojos del Rey y reconoció la preocupación que invadía su mente.

-Confiaré…- reflexionó el Consejero más para sí mismo.

-Dado que se han tomado atribuciones que no les competen y han puesto en entredicho la seguridad del Reino deberán asumir las consecuencias que se desprendan de las acciones de _Lothíriel_.- deliberó _Thranduil_ sobre los guardias e _Isilion_.

-_¡Násië! (Que así sea)- _respondió angustiado el Consejero Real.

-Como disponga _Aran (Rey) Thranduil_.- dijo el soldado.

-Regresen a sus obligaciones.- ordenó el Rey.

_Ilmen _caminó a través del bosque hasta llegar al claro que tanto gustaba a su hija, allí miró a su alrededor en busca del cervatillo, lo buscó entre los árboles aledaños hasta localizarlo echado a un costado de una gran raíz de roble. El animalito se asustó momentáneamente alejándose cauteloso; la madre de _Lothíriel_ sacó un odre con un poco de leche, se sentó sobre el césped esperando a que el cervatillo se tranquilizara y decidiera acercarse. _Ilmen_ cantó por lo bajo, quería aliviar la carga de su corazón y en aquél lugar se sentía cerca de su hija. Algunas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y cayeron sobre las hojas rojizas del otoño. Finalmente la cría se acercó a ella permitiendo que lo acariciara y bebió la leche que se le ofreció. _Ilmen_ sonrió complacida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó _Thranduil_ al ver a la madre de _Lothíriel._

-Es difícil _Aran Thranduil_, temo por mi hija, al igual que mi esposo… _Lothíriel_ parece haber decidido qué hacer con lo que se le revela en sus visiones, tal vez haya encontrado la forma de entenderlas, de enfrentarlas. Quizá los que no sabíamos qué hacer con el don de nuestra hija éramos nosotros y en nuestro afán de protegerla hemos entorpecido su crecimiento.

La culpa nos atormenta, _hïr vuin (mi señor),_ creo que nunca supimos confiar en nuestra hija, sólo atinamos a controlarla para pretender que lo hacíamos y así satisfacer nuestro ego. Ahora ella ha tomado una decisión y nos es difícil de aceptar. _Isilion_ me ha informado sobre su fallo, creo que es justo aunque se me parta el corazón por la congoja, no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de más elfos por la decisión de _Lothíriel_… la amamos con todo el vigor de nuestro corazón, es nuestra más preciada bendición.- reflexionó _Ilmen_ con lágrimas en los ojos mientras depositaba al cervatillo sobre el césped y éste volvía a la raíz del roble.

-Han hecho lo mejor que han podido y ella los ama. _Lothíriel_ ya no es una pequeña, sabe defenderse y es inteligente.- mencionó el Rey Elfo ayudando a levantar a _Ilmen_.

-Sé que usted comparte nuestra preocupación, ambos se conocen desde una edad muy temprana y _Lothíriel_ le tiene un aprecio especial. Que _Ilúvatar_ guarde su luz y nos permita aceptar lo que no podemos controlar.- dijo _Ilmen_ retirándose del lugar.

_Thranduil_ se quedó en aquel sitio inundado de recuerdos de antaño, en efecto, en aquél lugar estaba impregnada la esencia de la elfa, estando allí la sentía cerca. Se sentía aprehensivo ¿qué podría haber presenciado en sus premoniciones para salir tan intempestivamente?, ¿qué debía esperar?... ¿qué estaba esperando?


	12. Chapter 12

***Lector, gracias por tu comentario.**

-¿Qué hay en común entre los enfermos?- preguntó uno de los sanadores a los elfos que estaban con él.

-Los síntomas no varían mucho de uno a otro: fiebre, dolor, espasmos musculares, convulsiones e inconciencia. El proceso es más acelerado en niños y ancianos.- dijo otro de los sanadores.

-Más allá de la sintomatología ¿qué factores comparten?- analizó el elfo.

-Entorno, comida, bebida…- respondió uno de los guardias.

-¿Por qué no enfermó _Ivorwen_?- preguntó uno de los sanadores que acababa de acercarse a los que estaban reunidos.

-Esa es una cuestión interesante, debemos interrogar a la mujer en cuanto despierte. Por ahora indaguemos en esos factores comunes, debemos hallar la causa, de otra manera los recursos no serán suficientes para paliar la emergencia. Eviten emplear cualquier material que provenga de estas tierras.- dijo el sanador.

Los elfos tenían poco tiempo entre una curación y otra, las medicinas suministradas a los hombres disminuían los síntomas momentáneamente pero al poco tiempo el paciente volvían a padecer los efectos de la enfermedad. Sólo dos elfos fueron enviados a realizar las investigaciones en el pueblo del Valle. Las tierras de cultivo estaban abandonadas, en algunas partes quemadas por las heladas otoñales, en otras un lodo negro le daba un aspecto pantanoso. Lo animales de granja estaban enfermos, los pozos secos y los granos con los que se alimentaban las personas estaban podridos.

Si los pozos estaban secos significaba que los hombres debían ir directamente al río para conseguir el agua que necesitaban, así que, se fueron hasta el afluente más cercano al pueblo. Cuando llegaron vieron que los árboles de los alrededores tenían un aspecto pútrido, se acercaron a observarlos, al tocarlos pudieron sentir que estaban huecos y completamente agusanados. Caminaron por la ribera del río, el agua tenían un aspecto normal, sin embargo, notaron que la corriente era intermitente como si algo bloqueara su paso.

Siguieron caminando río arriba, de pronto escucharon pisadas, se agazaparon y se refugiaron detrás de una roca cercana. Las pisadas se acercaban a grandes zancadas, los elfos desenvainaron las espadas, se asomaron para ver de qué se trataba y les sorprendió ver a dos _huruk-hai_ con grandes cuchillos abalanzarse sobre ellos. Los elfos contratacaron a gran velocidad, ya que, esas criaturas era muy fuertes pero lentas; uno de los elfos fue arrojado de una patada a las aguas del río, cuando cayó gotas de agua entraron a su boca, el sabor era repulsivo y su estómago dio un vuelco. El _huruk_ atacó asestándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que quebró su nariz, el elfo se levantó tambaleante y se alejó, agarró nuevamente la espada. En ese momento la criatura le lanzó el cuchillo que pasó silbando a un lado de su oreja, el elfo dio un ágil brinco que lo colocó detrás del enorme _huruk_ y hundió su espada varias veces en su cuerpo hasta que cayó muerto. El otro elfo se levantó y sacó la espada del cadáver del agresor. Ambos elfos esperaron y observaron, no parecía haber rastros de más orcos.

-_Ivorwen _despierta.- dijo el elfo que había cabalgado con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?... padre…- despertó angustiada la joven.

-Tranquila, necesito que me respondas algunas cosas.- explicó el elfo.

-¿Por qué crees que no enfermaste como la gente del Valle?, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste diferente al resto?- preguntó el guardia.

-No lo sé con exactitud. Cuando mi gente empezó a enfermar yo también lo hice pero fingí que me sentía bien porque adoro cabalgar y quería salir del pueblo. Así que pedí a mi padre autorización para ausentarme, cabalgué lejos durante algunos meses, conocí el Brezal Seco y las Montañas Grises; allí me quedé por algún tiempo. Hasta que una noche la tierra rugió bajo mis pies y varios animales aparecieron muertos por flechas negras. Entonces decidí regresar de prisa. Cuando llegué a mi hogar muchos estaban enfermos, entre ellos mi padre y numerosos había muerto. De inmediato mi padre me envió al Bosque Verde a pedir ayuda y ahora aquí estoy.- expuso _Ivorwen_.

-De modo que has vivido poco tiempo aquí recientemente. Esa información me lleva a pensar que la causa de la enfermedad está cerca de aquí y el que te alejaras probablemente te haya salvado.- reflexionó el elfo.

Uno de los sanadores interrumpió la plática de ambos para avisarle que saliera, cuando lo hizo vio a los elfos heridos que regresaban del río y se alarmó. Los guardias explicaron lo sucedido y lo que habían visto en la inspección del pueblo. Tanto el líder de la expedición como el sanador, comenzaron a formular sus hipótesis, ambos coincidían en que había algo en el agua que estaba envenenando a la gente y al lugar.

El mensajero cabalgaba raudo por la planicie, era de suma importancia transmitirle la información al Rey _Thranduil _sobre el ataque de los orcos. Estaba próximo a internarse al Bosque Verde, de pronto, todo se puso negro una flecha le había atravesado el cuello y cayó estrepitosamente del caballo, el cual, siguió su camino con el cuerpo del elfo enganchado a los estribos.

-A partir de ahora deberás seguir sola…- dijo el guardia que había escoltado a _Lothíriel_ hasta la frontera del bosque.

-Espera, alguien viene hacia acá.- apuntó la elfa agarrando su arco.

Ambos elfos pudieron distinguir al caballo que arrastraba a su jinete, por la vestimenta supieron que se trataba de un elfo, el animal se dirigía hacia ellos a todo galope, así que el guardia silbó y el animal apaciguó su paso hasta detenerse frente a ellos. _Lothíriel_ bajó de inmediato de su caballo y revisó al elfo caído, pero fue inútil, había muerto.

-Se trata de uno de los guardias del bosque asignados al pueblo del Valle. El Rey nos informó que esperaba un mensajero para conocer la situación que guarda la misión. Ahora sabemos que hay orcos por las tierras aledañas y, por lo rápido que han enviado un mensajero, probablemente fueron atacados.- expuso el guardia desenganchando el pie del elfo del estribo.

_Lothíriel _bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria de despedida al alma del elfo.

-Me llevaré el caballo. _Boe i 'waen. (Debo irme).- _anunció _Lothíriel_ montando su caballo. Cuando se disponía a reemprender la marcha observó a un enorme _huruk-hai_ correr hacia el bosque. La criatura disparó una flecha que se clavó en un árbol justo frente a ella. La elfa ajustó su arco y lanzó una flecha que se incrustó en la cabeza del _huruk_ matándolo en el acto.

-_¡__No dirweg!__Galu._ _(¡Ten cuidado! Buena suerte)_\- se despidió el guardia acomodando el cadáver del elfo en su caballo para dirigirse de vuelta al palacio.

_Lothíriel_ sentía la adrenalina correr por su venas, galopó velozmente, sin dejar de observar a los alrededores. El caballo del elfo caído la seguía de cerca. No podría detenerse hasta su objetivo, si quería advertir a tiempo a los habitantes del pueblo del Valle.

_Elendë y Seregon_ siguieron su camino hacia el sur del bosque, estaban próximos a llegar a la fortaleza _de Dol-Guldur._ Habían cabalgado prácticamente sin descanso logrando abarcar una gran distancia en pocos días. Conforme iban acercándose a aquel sitio, el bosque se tornaba más oscuro, solitario, silencioso y marchito. En algunas partes la arboleda parecía quemada, estéril, ningún resquicio de vida reciente había allí, el aire era espeso y los rayos del sol trémulos iluminaban tenues.

El Capitán y el Consejero fueron desviados un par de veces de su curso, engañados por la lobreguez estuvieron dando vueltas en círculo. Sin duda, algo se ocultaba y el silencio ensordecedor no hacía más que presagiarlo. Ambos elfos lo presentían; en cuanto estuvieran más cerca de la fortaleza habían decidido acercarse sigilosamente a pie.

-¿Están seguros que no había nadie más allí?- preguntaron los elfos a los guardias que habían sido atacados por los _huruk-hai._

-No había nadie más.- respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Pero qué hacían esas criaturas?- interrogó uno de los sanadores.

-Tenemos que regresar a investigar. Hay algo allí que no quiere que veamos y su presencia lo confirma.- aclaró el guía de la expedición.

El ambiente en el campamento del Valle era inquietante, los constantes quejidos de los enfermos, el vaivén de los sanadores, el patrullaje de los guardianes, el angustiante silencio de los alrededores sólo interrumpido por las palas cavando las fosas para los muertos.

Esperaron a la noche para regresar al río, se camuflaron lo mejor posible y avanzaron. Se percataron nuevamente de la intermitencia de la corriente del agua y siguieron caminando largamente. El terreno era algo elevado en aquella zona, la tierra estaba extrañamente revuelta, inundada y, por lo tanto, resbaladiza. De pronto, pudieron percibir un olor repulsivo que provenía de la dirección en la que marchaban.

-_¡__Á pusta, en! (¡Detente, mira allí!)- _dijo el elfo guía señalando los enormes montículos que en la oscuridad parecían rocas.

Los elfos se acercaron y lo que vieron allí los asombró, un montón de cadáveres de hombres, _orcos_, _huruk-hai_ y _huargos_ yacían sobre el agua y la ribera del río. Algunos de los despojos parecían llevar mucho tiempo allí y los huesos se movían con la corriente del agua, sin embargo, lo más inquietante era que algunos parecían haber muerto hacía muy poco. ¿Qué o quién los había matado y por qué estaban en ese lugar? Era un misterio.

Los elfos decidieron comenzar a liberar la corriente del río, retirando los cadáveres. El agua allí era de un tono parduzco, con olor fétido y consistencia viscosa. Arrastraron los restos a la orilla, aunque no pudieron detectar alguna herida visible que hubiese ocasionado sus muertes, la corriente comenzó a fluir con mayor vigor. Sin embargo, los elfos comenzaron a experimentar profundos sentimientos de desesperanza, abandono y hastío; al grado que cada uno de ellos se sentó a la orilla opuesta del río, mirando al vacío, rodeados de muerte, allí permanecieron.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_ noticias de la comitiva del Valle.- anunció _Anardil_ entrando agitadamente al despacho del Rey junto al guardia del bosque.

-_¿Prestad? (¿Hay problemas?)_\- preguntó _Thranduil _dejando a un lado los pendientes.

-_Né (Sí) Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_ uno de los guardias asignados a la comitiva del Valle fue asesinado por un _huruk-hai_, lo encontramos en los linderos del bosque siendo arrastrado por su caballo. Supongo que se trata de un mensajero.- anunció el vigilante.

-Refuercen las fronteras del reino, especialmente la sección norte, cualquier sospechoso mátenlo. La misión del Valle deberá arreglárselas. ¿Qué pasó con _Lothíriel_?- advirtió el Rey Elfo.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_ creo que deberíamos enviar ayuda, la hija del Consejero se veía preocupada, ella derribó al _huruk-hai_ que mató al guardia y se marchó a todo galope al pueblo del Valle.- explicó el guardia.

-He tomado una decisión. Los elfos que ignoraron las reglas dispuestas deberán asumir las consecuencias que de ello se derive ¿entendido? Por lo pronto, deberán despedir adecuadamente al elfo caído.- pronunció _Thranduil _preocupadamente.

-Como ordene _Aran Thranduil_.- dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del despacho.

-A partir de aquí nos deslizaremos sobre los árboles _¿Man-ie Elendë? (¿Qué pasa Elendë?)_\- dijo el Capitán descendiendo del caballo observando al Consejero que parecía distraído.

-_Náto, gwaem (Sí, vamos).- _asintió _Elendë_ trepando al árbol más cercano y mirando con cautela los alrededores.

_Seregon_ y _Elendë_ treparon por las ramas dejando los caballos en aquél sitio, la fortaleza de _Dol-Guldur_ estaba cerca. Sin embargo los árboles en aquella zona crujían y amenazaban con derrumbarse al más mínimo salto. _Seregon_ decidió bajar y caminar entre la marchita maleza, _Elendë _permaneció sobre los árboles. El silencio era inquietante, la caída de las hojas y el crujido de la madera resonaban como un estruendo.

De pronto el Capitán sintió una fuerte vibración bajo sus pies que sacudió los árboles que terminaron de soltar las últimas hojas que les quedaban. _Elendë_ se aferró a las ramas ante el movimiento. Siguieron avanzando felinamente, el Consejero podía ver ya desde su posición las paredes de roca negra y hierro de la fortificación. De momento sintió que algo le quemaba el hombro, miró, un hilillo de una sustancia viscosa estaba consumiendo su traje y de nuevo otra vibración del suelo que lo hizo caer del árbol. _Seregon_ se acercó a él, observaron que de la copa del árbol una especie de capullo excretaba aquel veneno y con cada sacudida del lugar era como si eso fuera despertado.

_Seregon_ empuñó su arco y lanzó una flecha hacia el capullo derribándolo, cayó y de éste salieron varios huevecillos de las enormes arañas que en otros días infestaran el Bosque Verde. Era decepcionante percatarse que pese a los esfuerzos por combatir a las fuerzas oscuras, éstas volvían a levantarse en lo que parecía un ciclo sin fin. ¿Qué despertaba a la oscuridad?, ¿qué coyunturas alentaban a la maldad?, ¿o, acaso, los que permanecían dormidos mientras el mal se agitaba frente a sus ojos eran ellos y siempre era más cómodo ignorarlo? No era momento para lamentaciones, los hechos estaban allí y había que enmendarlos.

-_¿Elendë?_\- dijo el Capitán mirando a los alrededores pues el Consejero no estaba allí.

Otra sacudida y un relámpago iluminó el lugar entonces vio que el sitio estaba emponzoñado con aquellos capullos. _Seregon_ se sintió profundamente irritado se acercó a los huevecillos que se encontraba a unos metros, sacó su espada…

-Espera, es peligroso, el veneno podría quemarte. Además por lo que veo aún están inmaduros, tenemos oportunidad de eliminarlos.- advirtió el Consejero Real que había regresado con algunos tónicos que había dejado en la alforja de su caballo. Roció el capullo, éste comenzó a secarse y a evaporarse.

El Capitán empapó sus flechas con el tónico proporcionado por el Consejero y con certeros disparos fue deshaciendo tantos capullos como le fue posible. Reemprendieron el camino hacia la fortaleza, la niebla era espesa, la temperatura aumentaba considerablemente entre más se acercaban al lugar, la oscuridad era más y más profunda…un fuerte temblor derribó a ambos elfos y los árboles comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente a su alrededor. _Seregon_ se arrastró hacia uno de los troncos más cercanos cubriéndose de los escombros, _Elendë_ permaneció en el sitio…en un instante pudieron escuchar un tremor que les retumbó en el pecho y una parvada de enormes cuervos con encendidos ojos escarlatas revolotearon y graznaron alrededor de los elfos abalanzándose sobre éstos dándoles punzantes picotazos. El Consejero arrojó un poco del tónico sobre las frenéticas aves, sin embargo, a punto estuvieron de sacarle un ojo y tuvo que arrastrarse debajo de los troncos caídos.

De pronto, los cuervos se convirtieron en un montículo de cenizas que se esparció por la zona produciendo una ventisca que envolvió el lugar de una neblina asfixiantemente lóbrega y negra. Nada podían ver, _Seregon_ confió en su orientación y se arrastró sigilosamente en dirección a la fortaleza, cada vez sentía su cuerpo más y más pesado, el aire era caliente y quemaba sus pulmones. Otra sacudida, el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse, el rugido de la tierra al abrirse era sobrecogedor, el elfo sintió que algo le halaba fuertemente de la pierna y lo remolcaba hasta la profunda grieta; como pudo sacó su espada y cortó aquella cosa. Se alejó de la grieta y en medio del temblor se tambaleó en dirección a la entrada de _Dol-Guldur_, entonces escuchó un grito…

_Elendë_ percibió que en medio del temblor miles de pisadas pasaban corriendo a su costado, podía sentir el aire a su paso pero nada veía, blandió su espada pero sólo cortaba la espesa niebla. La tierra se abrió y resbaló alcanzando a agarrarse de una saliente, ágilmente se impulsó y logró salir de allí, no obstante, algo le tomó del cuello, golpeó su nuca y perdió la conciencia.

El Capitán _Seregon_ reconoció la voz que gritaba…

_-¿Eilinel?_ No, no puede ser…- meditó _Seregon_ confundido.

-¡_Adar (Padre),_ ayúdame!- volvió a gritar la voz de su hija.

-No, ella no está aquí… no es ella…- pensó _Seregon_ con el corazón en la garganta.

-¡_Naneth (Madre), adar (padre)_ no nos ayudará! ¡Moriremos!- exclamó la voz de su hija en un lastimero gemido que le heló el corazón al Capitán.

_Seregon_ logró vislumbrar en la penumbra a su esposa e hija arrodilladas y siendo custodiadas por dos enormes _huruk-hai_ que sujetaban afiladas hachas y amenazaban con asesinar a las elfas.

-_Meleth nin, an ngell nîn. __(Mi amor, por favor)._\- pronunció por lo bajo _Luinil_ mientras miraba suplicante a su esposo.

_Seregon_ no lo pensó más, corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, empuñando con fuerza la espada, uno de los _huruk-hai_ levantó su hacha, apunto estaba de degollar a su hija cuando el Capitán se apresuró y de un salto hundió la espada en el vientre de la criatura. La tierra tembló de nuevo, _Luinil _y_ Eilinel_, lo observaron perversamente y se desvanecieron con el viento. Risas atronadoras de voces roncas se escucharon en el entorno sacándolo del trance. ¡Estúpidos elfos!, ¡Malditos elfos!; podía oírse. _Seregon_ sentía como si el pecho fuera a estallarle, de pronto, miró frente a él, allí estaba _Elendë_ con la espada clavada en el estómago y sangrando profusamente. En su ensoñación el Capitán había herido mortalmente al Consejero Real.

-No fuimos lo suficientemente cuidadosos, hemos sido engañados... el Rey estará muy molesto.- dijo dolorosamente el Consejero Real cayendo de espaldas.

-_Amin hiraetha, goheno nin, an ngell nîn. __(Lo siento, perdóname, por favor.) _Mi hija, mi esposa las vi… las iban…yo…_-_ expuso consternado el Capitán tratando de atender la herida del Consejero, pero era inútil.

-No hay tiempo para lamentaciones _Seregon_, está claro que la maldad se ha erguido y es lo que hemos venido a averiguar. Creo que no hay nada más que puedas hacer, debes irte e informar al Rey.- expuso entrecortadamente _Elendë_ entregándole a _Seregon_ el frasco con el tónico para erradicar los capullos de araña.

-_An ngell nîn Elendë (¡Perdóname Elendë!)_…yo no quise…fui estúpido. ¡Te ayudaré!- se lamentó el Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde.

-No te atormentes, no te culpo _Seregon_, nos enfrentamos a fuerzas que explotan nuestros más profundos miedos y así nos manipulan. Ha llegado la hora…dile a mi esposa que la amo y que me perdone por dejarla sola. _Vanta maara… namarië (Id con bien…adiós)._\- se entregó el Consejero Real a la muerte.

_Lothíriel_ pudo ver al pasar cabalgando el cúmulo de cenizas y armas apiladas que pertenecieran a los orcos que emboscaron a la comitiva del Valle y, unos metros más adelante los restos de los enormes _huargos_. Debía darse prisa, ahora podía considerar mayores posibilidades de que lo que había presagiado su visión tuviera algo de realidad, sin embargo, de ella dependía dar un vuelco al desenlace.

Mientras cavilaba alcanzó a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en uno de los árboles aledaños. El árbol se agitó extrañamente y lo que parecían ser sus hojas, no eran otra cosa si no las plumas de un enorme buitre cuyas alas extendidas tenían una envergadura de unos 5 metros, al ver a la elfa el animal batió sus alas amenazadoramente, lanzó un estridente chillido, voló sobre la cabeza de _Lothíriel_ y se lanzó en picada. La elfa detuvo intempestivamente el galope de su caballo y el ave volvió a elevarse en círculos, al volar tan cerca las ráfagas de viento de sus alas producían un remolino que levantaba la tierra suelta, el carroñero se dirigió nuevamente en su dirección pero ella no se movió, el ave pasó rozando su cabeza y cogió con sus afiladas garras el cuerpo de un _huargo_ que inmediatamente comenzó a engullir. La elfa remprendió el camino rumbo al pueblo del Valle.

-_¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)_\- dijo uno de los sanadores al ver llegar a los macilentos elfos que habían encontrado los cuerpos obstruyendo el afluente del río.

-El río está contaminado por cadáveres de hombres, _orcos_, _hurk-hai_ y _huargos_; liberamos la corriente pero no sabemos de dónde provienen o qué pudo haberlos matado.- explicó el líder de la expedición con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

-Eso es muy grave porque la infección puede extenderse por todos los sitios por donde corre el afluente del río, incluyendo el Bosque Verde.- explicó el sanador.

-¿Qué puede hacerse?- preguntó uno de los elfos que había ido al río.

-Volver a la zona será indispensable para indagar si ha habido alguna novedad.- propuso el sanador mientras daba de beber los brebajes a los enfermos cuya fiebre volvía a elevarse.

-Si persiste el escurrimiento de veneno en el agua habrá que considerar la posibilidad de desviar el cauce.- explicó preocupado el elfo guía.

-Es una opción aunque no sé cómo lo lograríamos sin otras manos que nos ayuden.- expuso el elfo.

-Creo que podríamos intentar un ritual de sanación…pero antes de decidir debemos averiguar el comportamiento de las aguas del río.- dijo el sanador.

-Imbécil tu actitud es patética y de tu recompensa no verás nada. El Rey Elfo sospecha… asegúrate de disipar cualquier duda, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, o si no, sabes cuál será tu tormento. Los voy a quebrar…- escuchó aquella siniestra voz en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el elfo a _Ivorwen_ quien a pesar de sus malestares ayudaba a atender a los enfermos más estables.

-Aún me duele mucho la pierna pero creo que va a mejorar.- explicó la chica apoyándose en un improvisado bastón.

-Será mejor que no te expongas demasiado aún no sabemos si la enfermedad es contagiosa.- dijo el elfo que había cabalgado con ella durante la escaramuza.

-¿Cómo está usted?- quiso saber _Ivorwen_, ya que el elfo, había sido herido por los orcos.

-Estoy bien, hiciste un buen trabajo. Tenemos que hablar.- dijo el elfo.

-¿Qué tiene que decirnos?- intervino _Belthil_, padre de _Ivorwen_ y embajador del pueblo del Valle.

-Mis compañeros han encontrado lo que parece ser la fuente de la infección. Río arriba ubicaron un sitio con cadáveres apilados de criaturas oscuras y hombres obstruyendo la corriente. Creemos que el agua está envenenada. Aún debemos verificar algunas cuestiones para decidir lo que debe hacerse, por lo pronto, es importante evitar tener contacto con esas aguas.- explicó el elfo.

-¿Hombres ha dicho?- interrogó pensativo _Belthil_ sentando sobre una manta.

-_Tancave (Sí)_\- respondió el elfo.

-Probablemente se trate de aquellos que fueron a investigar y de los que no supimos más… quisiera acompañarlos y cerciorarme de ello.- expuso _Belthil_ con vehemencia.

-Me opongo, creo que es mejor que nos proporcione una descripción de las personas y nosotros verificaremos.- propuso el elfo.

El embajador, _Ivorwen _y el elfo intercambiaron información, éste último pudo percatarse de la notable mejoría del hombre y eso era alentador. Por otro lado, la joven pelirroja parecía estar siendo aquejada por fuertes dolores en la pierna ya que no dejaba de masajearla, el elfo le acercó una infusión para el dolor mientras seguían con la conversación.

Los elfos se habían dividido para atender a los enfermos más graves y a los estables, de manera que unos no podían intervenir en el campamento de los otros para evitar la propagación de la infección, sí ésta fuera contagiosa. Pese a los esfuerzos algunos de los enfermos más delicados habían perecido, sin embargo, aunque llevaban pocos días en el lugar la mortandad se había reducido visiblemente, no obstante, mientras no encontraran la solución al problema su estancia allí sólo sería un paliativo. Además debían darse prisa, pues las provisiones no les durarían por mucho tiempo.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_ el elfo ha sido sepultado ¿Pienso que deberíamos enviar ayuda al Valle?- avisó _Anardil_ al Rey quien se encontraba en su despacho observando por la ventana mientras arrugaba un pergamino.

_-¿Hïr vuin (Mi señor)?-_ volvió a preguntar el guardia real, al notar que el Rey no le prestaba atención.

-_¡Ego!_ _(¡Lárgate!)-_ demandó el Rey por lo bajo con un tono amenazador sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. _Anardil_ se retiró del despacho.

_Thranduil_ se sentía profundamente inquieto, presentía que algo se había desatado en el Bosque Verde, impotencia, vulnerabilidad y asfixia poblaban sus pensamientos. Muerte, dolor e incertidumbre volvían a crecer en los alrededores. Nuevamente el nauseabundo círculo vicioso: ¿cómo, para qué y por qué se alzaría la maldad? Y, en consecuencia: ¿cómo deberían enfrentarla?, ¿qué habían de hacer diferente para obtener resultados distintos?, ¿por cuánto tiempo deberían o podrían resistir?

-¿Pudo sentirlo?- indagó _Isilion_ desde el sólido portón de roble del despacho.

-Recibí una misiva de _Lorien_, nos alertan sobre la presencia de las huestes oscuras cerca del Gran Río.- dijo el Rey Elfo entregándole al Consejero el pergamino.

-_Lothlorien_ ha comenzado a combatir a esas criaturas en los linderos de sus tierras. Sin duda, _Lady Galadriel_ expandirá su poder para liberar esos sitios del mal.- advirtió el Consejero Real.

-Probablemente, sólo espero que eso no desate una diáspora de orcos hacia aquí.- comentó el Rey.

-Estoy seguro que los Señores de _Lórien_ tienen en cuenta esas contingencias. El asunto es ¿Qué haremos nosotros para enfrentar a esas criaturas? No podemos encerrarnos en el Bosque y pretender que lo que sucede fuera no afecta nuestro entorno y viceversa.- reflexionó _Isilion._

-No seré imprudente y enviaré a los elfos a las tierras salvajes a cazar orcos. Aguardaremos y examinaremos los siguientes movimientos del enemigo… colaboraremos con la salvaguarda de los elfos de nuestro pueblo y con la constante comunicación con otras tierras sobre estos asuntos. Por ahora, es arriesgado disipar las fuerzas del reino.- analizó el Rey_ Thranduil_.

-_Aran Thranduil_ debemos buscar la cooperación con otros pueblos para enfrentar esta amenaza. Sé que ese fue el objetivo de la misión al pueblo del Valle pero hay que considerar otras opciones como: los hombres del bosque, _Beorn_ y desde luego los elfos de _Lórien._\- propuso el Consejero Real.

-Mantendremos un perfil bajo, notificaremos a los pueblos vecinos y emboscaremos al enemigo cuando nos crea descuidados. Es crucial la información que nos entregue el Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque y al Consejero Real…aunque, al respecto, espero que no aguardemos en vano. He ordenado a _Anardil_ y _Elendë_ que distribuyan el tónico contra los capullos y las arañas.- dictaminó el Rey Elfo sin dejar de observar el bosque por el gran ventanal del despacho.

-¿_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_ hay noticias sobre el Valle…sobre mi hija? He asistido a las exequias del elfo asignado al pueblo de los hombres. Su familia está destrozada por la pena.- indagó _Isilion_ visiblemente turbado.

-_Lothíriel_ abatió a la bestia que asesinó al mensajero y continuó su camino con dirección al Valle.- explicó el monarca mirando por primera vez a _Isilion_ desde que iniciaran la conversación.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?, ¿qué le dirás al Rey Elfo? Mataste a su Consejero por tu patético sentimentalismo. ¿Qué le has arrebatado con ello a tu pueblo? Estúpido asesino…- escuchaba _Seregon_ retumbar esa perversa voz en su cabeza.

El Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque se sentía enfermo, desorientado y una intensa furia invadió sus sentidos. Dejó el cuerpo del Consejero Real, tomó su arco, remojó todas las flechas en el tónico y apuntó a los capullos. No obstante, cada que tenía uno en la mira aparecían los rostros de su familia y de _Elendë_ en estos, de modo que su pulso temblaba y su voluntad vacilaba. Los ignoró y disparó frenéticamente a tantos capullos como pudo, cada que acertaba éstos caían como una bolsa de sangre sobre la tierra negra. Calló de rodillas agotado, bañado en sudor y temblando; aquella voz seguía abrumado sus pensamientos.

Volvió al lugar donde había dejado el cadáver del Consejero, lo cargó y se apresuró a llevarlo hasta donde habían dejado los caballos. Las raíces de los árboles parecían sobresalir cada vez más, lo que lo hizo tropezar y caer al interior de una de las grietas que se habían abierto en el suelo producto de los temblores. La tierra comenzó a recubrir la fisura enterrando sus pies con cada paso o salto que daba para intentar escapar, el cuerpo del Consejero estaba casi sepultado, _Seregon_ pisó al Consejero y saltó fuera de la fractura; inmediatamente se recostó sobre el suelo, tomó el brazo de _Elendë_ y tiró lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que después de varios intentos y justo antes de que la hendidura se cerrera, logró sacarlo.

-¡Vaya, vaya de ese tamaño es tu culpa elfo!, ¿cuántas veces arriesgaras tu vida para obtener la absolución?, ¿por qué no lo disfrutas has probado la sangre de tu congénere? ¡Vamos sólo te di el empujón que necesitabas!- continuaba esa voz en la cabeza de _Seregon_.

_-¡Á pusta, áva quetë! (¡Deténte, cállate!)_\- gritó a todo pulmón el angustiado soldado agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y postrado a un lado del cadáver de _Elendë_.

-No somos tan diferentes como crees… ¿Maldad, a los ojos de quién?, ¿quién juzga?, ¿nos diferenciará acaso en nombre de quién o qué asesinamos?... deberías preguntarte ¿qué clase de elfo es tu Rey? Él podría describirte el fascinante sabor de la sangre.- hostigaba aquella tenebrosa voz al maltrecho elfo.

_-¡Daro, daro! (¡Deténte, para!)-_ gruñía _Seregon_, intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

-Si realmente quisieras, podrías dejar de escucharme, pero deseas seguir. ¿Dime sacrificarías a tu pueblo por tu familia?- averiguó la voz de sus pensamientos.

-_¡__Áva quetë,__heca! (¡Cállate, largo!)- _vociferó el soldado del bosque.

-Es una pregunta simple, contesta…- exigió la atemorizante voz.

_Seregon_ se levantó y tambaleante agarró de los brazos el cuerpo del Consejero y lo arrastró en dirección a los caballos. Sin embargo, empezó a sentir que sus huesos se helaban y con cada paso sentía como si éstos se resquebrajaran, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente pero su sangre se estancaba en las arterias del cuello. No resistió más el dolor, volvió a derrumbarse y una ráfaga lo golpeó violentamente dejándolo inconsciente.


	13. Chapter 13

-Dos caballos se acercan pero sólo veo un jinete. Ya han ido a interceptarlo, estén alerta.- anunció uno de los elfos que vigilaban los alrededores del Valle.

_Lothíriel_ distinguió a la distancia que se acercaban dos jinetes, supo que eran elfos por la forma en la que cabalgaban. La elfa levantó su arco en señal de que sus intenciones no eran hostiles, ambos elfos se aproximaron por los flancos.

_-¡Daro! ¿__Mallo tulalyë? (¡Alto! ¿De dónde vienes?)-_ dijo uno de los elfos que no podía ver de quién se trataba pues la elfa estaba cubierta por una amplia capa y capucha.

_-__¿__Manna lelyalyë? (¿A dónde vas?)-_ indagó el otro elfo colocándose al costado de la elfa mientras sujetaba las riendas del caballo sin jinete.

_Lothíriel_ detuvo el galope de su caballo e inmediatamente retiró la capucha.

-_Im Lothíriel (Soy Lothíriel)_, traigo un mensaje pero debemos llegar lo antes posible al pueblo del Valle.

-La conozco, usted es la hija del Consejero del Rey, _Isilion_. ¿Ha venido sola?- averiguó con extrañeza uno de los elfos guardianes.

-Este es el caballo del mensajero que enviamos al Bosque Verde, ¿por qué lo trae?, ¿qué está pasando?- interrogó desconfiado el otro vigilante.

-Aclararé la situación en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo de los hombres.- explicó la elfa.

Los elfos galoparon hacia el pueblo, llegaron al arco que anunciaba el inicio del pueblo y se detuvieron. _Lothíriel_ se sintió sobrecogida ante la familiaridad del lugar con su premonición.

-¿Y bien?- dijo uno de los elfos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo… el mensajero que enviaron fue asesinado por un _huruk-hai_ en las cercanías del Bosque Verde, su cuerpo fue llevado por los centinelas al palacio y se le transmitiría la noticia al Rey. Por lo que podrán deducir que no recibimos el mensaje pero sí pudimos advertir lo que aquello significaba.

Como ustedes saben el Rey ordenó que nadie abandonara el reino, yo lo he hecho bajo mi responsabilidad y transgrediendo las reglas… pero tuve una visión y he venido a advertirles.- explicó _Lothíriel_ preocupadamente mientras observaba la sordidez que la rodeaba.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó uno de los elfos visiblemente afligido por la información.

-Una gran horda de orcos y _huruk-hai_ atacarán este pueblo, ya vienen en camino… estarán aquí en algunas horas calculo. Debemos escondernos, de otra forma no habrá sobrevivientes.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ con nerviosismo colocándose el arco en la espalda y ajustándose el cinto con su espada.

-_ ¿__Mana? (¿Qué?)- _exclamó el elfo vigía con recelo y agitación.

_-Iston (Lo sé)_, no tengo manera de comprobar mis palabras. _An ngell nîn (Por favor),_ confíen en mí, debemos movernos ya.- expuso la elfa con desesperación.

-Temo que no comprende la gravedad de la situación aquí, muchos de los enfermos no están en condiciones de moverse y otros morirán en cuanto comencemos a desplazarnos. Además ¿dónde propone que nos refugiemos?- comentó irritado el elfo.

-Y si nos quedamos aquí todos moriremos ¿es eso lo que sugiere?- contestó incrédula _Lothíriel_, al tiempo, que emprendía la marcha hacia al interior del pueblo o, lo que quedaba de éste.

Los elfos siguieron a_ Lothíriel_ y en el camino al campamento le pusieron al tanto de la situación en el lugar. Le pidieron que esperara en la vereda mientras los centinelas avisaban a los otros elfos sobre la emergencia. La elfa observó con atención los alrededores buscando un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse pero el pueblo se encontraba en medio de una extensa llanura, lo más cercano era una enorme roca rodeada por una gran cantidad de maleza y troncos marchitos. Sin embargo, se le había informado que los pacientes debían estar separados para evitar que se agravara la enfermedad, por ello, era indispensable considerar otro lugar para enviar allí a la otra parte del pueblo.

_Lothíriel _corrió por sus caballos y los alistó regresando de inmediato al lugar donde le habían dicho que esperara. A los pocos minutos los elfos de la comitiva se acercaron, sus rostro reflejaban un cansancio contenido y un estado de alarma. Todos se miraron entre sí…

-Creo que podríamos evacuar a los más enfermos hacia aquel lugar.- propuso la elfa señalando el terreno con la roca.

-_Lothíriel_ es muy arriesgado lo que propone muy probablemente algunos de las personas no resistan. Además no sé si lograremos sacar a todos, el pueblo es numeroso.- dijo el principal sanador.

-_Iston (Lo sé) _pero debe hacerse y mientras más tiempo perdamos en disertaciones inútiles menos efectiva serán nuestras acciones. No hay otra salida.- expresó _Lothíriel_ impaciente.

-Está bien, lo haremos. Antes dígame ¿cómo supo del envenenamiento del río?- indagó el elfo guía mientras los otros soldados corrían por los caballos.

-Me fue revelado.- advirtió la elfa sin vacilación en sus hermosos ojos grises.

Los caballos estaban dispuestos para comenzar con las maniobras de evacuación. El elfo guía pidió a los hombres que pudieran cabalgar que ayudaran a llevar a los enfermos estables mientras la mayoría de los centinelas se encargarían del traslado de los pacientes graves. Habían decidido que los primeros se refugiaran en la arboleda más próxima y los segundos en la gran roca cubierta por la maleza.

Se improvisaron camillas que fueron atadas a los caballos y remolcaron lo más cuidadosamente posible a los enfermos. Las personas desconcertadas empezaban a vacilar víctimas del miedo… los caballos de los hombres trasladaban a los pacientes estables con rapidez.

-Tranquilos, por favor, niños y mujeres primero.- decía _Ivorwen _mientras organizaba a la gente.

-¡Guarden silencio!- dijo _Belthil_ que emprendía el viaje con varios niños que comenzaban a llorar al tener que separarse de sus madres.

_Lothíriel_ se llevó a otro grupo de niños en su caballo y en el que había pertenecido al mensajero subió a los infantes más grandes.

Los elfos que transportaban a los más graves habían tenido que envolver al menos a dos personas más que habían fallecido. En algunos casos remolcaban a un enfermo mientras en brazos llevaban a un bebé o niño en precarias condiciones. Los primeros elfos que llegaron a la roca encontraron que en ésta había una cueva, la inspeccionaron apresuradamente y fueron acomodando a los enfermos en ese lugar, mientras el sanador los atendía con prontitud. Las provisiones fueron divididas escrupulosamente y enviadas de inmediato a cada uno de los improvisados refugios.

En la arboleda donde eran remitidos los pacientes estables sólo los gruesos troncos de los árboles y la espesa alfombra de hojas secas los cubrían, estaban prácticamente expuestos. No obstante, no tenían opción, era lo más cercano dado el inminente peligro que se avecinaba.

-¡Rápido, rápido suban a los caballos!- continuaba la joven pelirroja organizando a la gente.

-Debemos darnos prisa si queremos evitar estar aquí al anochecer.- dijo _Lothíriel_ a uno de los centinelas con quien regresaba al pueblo después de dejar a varias personas en la arboleda.

-_Anwa (Cierto)-_ respondió el elfo ayudando a subir al caballo a un par de niños junto a su madre.

-¡Estamos condenados, nos han maldecido!, ¡Vamos a morir!- gritó una mujer mientras daba erráticas vueltas por la vereda.

La gente se alteró y los niños comenzaron a lloriquear. _Ivorwen _caminó con dificultad por el lodoso terreno apoyándose precariamente en el bastón, para intentar calmar a la mujer.

-¡Calma! Venga por aquí pronto estará a salvo.- explicó la joven poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la alterada mujer.

-¿Tú qué sabes? No has vivido en el pueblo por mucho tiempo. Es imposible huir de la muerte y ella ya viene, no hay refugio que nos oculte.- gritó la mujer empujando a _Ivorwen_ quien cayó dolorosamente golpeándose la pierna rota mientras la señora corría en dirección a la entrada del pueblo.

_-__¿__Manen natye? (¿Cómo estás?)-_ preguntó _Lothíriel_ ayudando a _Ivorwen_ a incorporarse.

-Gracias señorita. Lo siento, no hablo su lengua.- expuso _Ivorwen_ con un mohín de dolor en el rostro.

-Veo que estás herida, será mejor que vengas conmigo en el próximo viaje.- advirtió la elfa llevando a la joven de vuelta a la casa en donde organizaba a las personas.

-No… estoy bien. Por favor, continuemos con la evacuación, aún faltan muchas personas.- dijo _Ivorwen_ con lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Se negaba a creer lo que aquella mujer había dicho pero quizá en su locura había algo de realidad.

-Como desees, vamos.- aseguró la elfa.

El desalojo prosiguió lo más rápido posible, niños, ancianos y mujeres habían sido trasladados a los diferentes sitios. Del lado de la gran roca, los enfermos no habían podido ser dispuestos dentro de la cueva, algunos tuvieron que ser acomodados entre la maleza y camuflados con las hojas secas. De forma similar pasó con el sitio de la arboleda, las personas fueron cubriéndose con las hojarascas, entre los troncos y ramas. El sol estaba bajando y aún no habían concluido con la evacuación.

-Si esas bestias nos sorprenden, debemos desviar su atención de los refugios.- señaló _Lothíriel_ con ansiedad y observando al cúmulo de personas por trasladar.

-Entiendo, también creo que debemos considerar que un sanador permanezca en cada uno de los campos en caso que seamos emboscados.- dijo el elfo guía.

-_Tancave (Sí)_, creo que debemos prever ese panorama, hablemos con el resto de los elfos.- propuso _Lothíriel_ observando el atardecer.

Los elfos se reunieron y comenzaron a deliberar sobre la posibilidad de que los orcos los emboscaran en pleno traslado. La única opción era luchar y evitar a toda costa que descubrieran los refugios. Además debían desvanecer las huellas y marcas que denunciaran cualquier atisbo del desalojo, para lo cual, los elfos no tenían problema alguno.

La carreta de las provisiones fue empleada para llevar a los enfermos hasta la roca, conforme el sol se ocultaba el movimiento era más caótico pero seguía siendo funcional. Uno de los elfos se encargó de camuflar las huellas y vestigios de la reciente actividad en el pueblo y las cabañas. Casi medio día habían dedicado ya al traslado de la gente y aún restaban algunas personas.

-Creo que concluiremos las tareas junto a la luz del sol.- dijo el elfo guía a _Lothíriel_ mientras se preparaban para llevar a otro grupo de personas.

_-¿Lothíriel?, ¿manen nalye? (¿cómo estás?)-_ preguntó el elfo al notar la mirada ausente de la elfa clavada en las montañas del norte.

-Ya casi están aquí. _¡Gwaem! (¡Vamos!)-_ expresó _Lothíriel_ angustiada.

-Es el último grupo, los demás están en los respectivos sitios.- dijo el centinela saliendo a todo galope a dejar a los hombres a la arboleda.

-Sube al caballo, creo que puedes montar, yo aguardaré a que regresen mis compañeros.- dijo _Lothíriel_ a _Ivorwen._

-Usted debe llevarlos, yo no puedo montar con rapidez y pondrían en riesgo a esas personas. No se preocupe esperaré a que regresen por mí. Mientras tanto averiguaré si no ha quedado algún rezagado.- explicó la chica pelirroja.

-Regresaré.- dijo _Lothíriel_ saliendo a todo galope con el último grupo de hombres y el último de los rayos solares.

_Ivorwen_ se movió lo más rápido que pudo y echó un vistazo a la casa donde habían estado, le sorprendió ver que parecía haber estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, sin duda, el elfo había realizado un gran trabajo. La chica subió hasta la pequeña terraza, oteó a sus alrededores y la nostalgia la embargó. Todo estaba desierto, derruido…

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el elfo con el que había cabalgado durante la expedición.

-¡Pero qué susto! Sí estoy bien… pensé que no había nadie más. ¿Qué tienes allí?- dijo _Ivorwen_ recuperándose del susto.

-Parece que este pequeño fue cubierto por las mantas y, entre el caos, nadie reparamos en su presencia hasta ahora.- dijo el elfo con el bebé en brazos.

-¡Qué descuido! Lo siento mucho pequeño. Gracias por su ayuda.- expresó la joven con pesar en sus facciones y acariciando la rosada carita del pequeño.

-Vámonos de aquí no hay nada más que hacer, esperemos en la sendero.- propuso el elfo.

-Volveré al pueblo por la joven y el guardián. Por favor, sean discretos, ocúltense y no se expongan.- anunció _Lothíriel_ llegando a la arboleda.

-_¡__No dirweg! (¡Ten cuidado!)_\- dijo uno de los centinelas que trepó a un árbol con arco y flechas dispuestos.

La elfa cabalgó raudamente junto al otro caballo con el que había llegado.

-¿Cree que lo logremos?- preguntó _Ivorwen_ al elfo que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos para que así sea.- respondió el elfo con el bebé removiéndose entre sus brazos.

El elfo sintió una ligera vibración bajo sus pies, entregó el pequeño a _Ivorwen _y trepó ágilmente al tejado de la casa. Miró con dirección al norte, vio una mancha negra acercándose a gran velocidad, después observó hacia el otro lado, percibió que _Lothíriel_ se acercaba al pueblo y descendió hasta donde estaba la joven con el bebé.

-¿Qué pasa?- indagó _Ivorwen_ nerviosa.

-Vamos debemos acercarnos a _Lothíriel_, ella ya viene. Sostén con fuerza el bastón, apóyate y dame el bebé.- pidió el elfo.

-Pero… ¿ya vienen?- exclamó la pelirroja angustiada y marchando con dificultad.

-¡Rápido!- demandó el elfo.

_Lothíriel _vio con horror la oleada negra que se acercaba y apresuró el paso. Sabía que si la veían o ella asesinaba a algún orco todo se vendría abajo, ya que, delatarían su presencia y aquellas criaturas no se detendrían hasta darles caza a todos.

-¿Hay algún subterráneo aquí?- preguntó el elfo a _Ivorwen._

-¿Qué?... debajo del granero hay un almacén de roca donde guardábamos los alimentos. ¿Por qué?- dijo asustada la joven.

-No creo que podamos llegar al refugio sin ser vistos y no podemos arriesgar a los demás. _Lothíriel _también lo ha previsto, ya que, ha soltado a los caballos.- indicó el elfo guía.

-Pero… ¿cómo…?- dijo la asustada chica.

-_Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)_, no llegaremos al refugio. Están sobre nosotros.- advirtió la elfa agitada.

-Los he visto, nos resguardaremos debajo del granero. ¡Corran!- anunció el elfo.

Llegaron al granero y bajaron hasta el oscuro sótano de roca sólida. Todo estaba revuelto, paja, aserrín, tierra, barriles, herramientas, contenedores y anaqueles.

-¿Y ese bebé?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ que entre la premura no había reparado en su presencia.

-Estaba oculto entre las mantas…- contestó el elfo entregando al pequeño a _Ivorwen._

-Debemos encontrar una ruta de escape o ésta será nuestra tumba. ¿Hay algún túnel o desagüe?- averiguó el elfo.

El suelo vibraba cada vez con mayor intensidad, las pisadas de aquellas criaturas apisonaba el terreno a su paso, el sonido era una mezcla del choque de metales con el galope de cientos de caballos desbocados…

-¡Rápido, contesta! ¿Hay algún túnel?- ordenó impaciente el elfo que observaba la amplio sótano.

-Sí… en una de las esquinas hay una ventilación que sale hasta la vereda trasera del pueblo.- dijo la joven tratando de calmar al bebé que empezaba a llorar.

_Lothíriel_ y el elfo corrieron a las esquinas opuestas, pese a la oscuridad, su agudo sentido de la vista les permitía desplazarse con soltura.

_-__¡__Yé utúvienyes! (¡Lo he encontrado!)-_ avisó la elfa quitando la paja y los trozos de madera.

-¡Maldición, está sellado!- advirtió el elfo con desesperación.

-¡Shhh, shhh, tranquilo bebé! No deben escucharnos.- repetía _Ivorwen _temblando de miedo.

De pronto el sonido de la marabunta oscura cesó…

-¡Ayúdame! Las varillas están debilitadas.- susurró _Lothíriel_ con el corazón en la garganta ante el inquietante silencio del exterior. Ambos elfos tiraron con todas sus fuerzas pero, después de varios intentos, sólo lograron aflojarlas un poco.

-¿No hay otro lugar de donde podamos salir?- preguntó la elfa a la pelirroja que abrazaba con fuerza al bebé.

-No… pero…- tartamudeaba_ Ivorwen._

De pronto, escucharon pronunciar la lengua negra, pasos sobre el suelo lodoso y el pueblo se alumbró con las antorchas.

-Escúchame, ¿hay algún lugar por el cual podamos salir?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ tomando de los hombros a la atemorizada joven.

-No lo hay…- dijo colocando delicadamente al bebé sobre la paja e incorporándose con dificultad. –Creo que podemos usar esto para romper las varillas.- explicó _Ivorwen_ mientras tanteaba el lugar con las manos extendidas y agarraba las cadenas de una polea.

Un rugido atronador fue lanzado por las huestes malignas y todo comenzó a temblar. Las hachas, los mazos y las antorchas fueron destruyendo, saqueando y quemando el pueblo. Todo el Valle se iluminaba con el color escarlata del fuego.

-¡Vamos dame la cadena!- dijo el elfo a _Lothíriel_ quien le entregó el extremo de la cadena con el gancho.

-Trata de calmar al niño.- pidió la elfa a la joven.

-Listo, está enganchado. Ahora halemos con fuerza.- dijo el elfo.

El centinela, _Lothíriel_ e _Ivorwen_, quien también se les había unido, halaron con fuerza la polea. El bebé no paraba de llorar, pero el caos del ataque camuflaba su llanto y el ruido de las cadenas. El humo había invadido casi por completo el sótano y les costaba trabajo respirar. Una y otra vez intentaron sacar las varillas de la ventilación, hasta que finalmente, éstas salieron peligrosamente disparadas en su dirección.

El granero había comenzado a arder. Los gritos de los orcos eran aterradores y furiosos pues no habían encontrado lo que esperaban.

Los elfos retiraban la tierra que cubría la ventilación mientras las ratas huían despavoridas ante el caos reinante. De pronto escucharon pisadas por los escalones que conducían al sótano…

-Vamos, vamos, metete.- murmuró el elfo a _Lothíriel_ quien se introdujo por la ventilación y fue a verificar lo que había del otro lado.

El elfo caminó con sigilo hasta _Ivorwen_ que se había quedado junto a la polea con el bebé en brazos. La alcanzó, ella se sobresaltó y rengueó hasta el orificio de la ventilación. _Ivorwen_ palideció cuando frente a ella dos orcos sonreían con malicia y empuñaban sus mazos amenazadoramente. La chica cayó de espaldas con el pequeño bien aferrado a su pecho pero los orcos no atacaron. El elfo tocó su hombro, la ayudó a levantarse y con la luz producida por el fuego pudo ver a los orcos muertos. El bebé lloraba incontrolablemente y ello atrajo a más criaturas. El elfo tomó al bebé, se agazapó para paseárselo a _Lothíriel_ y después ayudar a la mujer a deslizarse.

-_Lothíriel_ agarre al niño, nos han escuchado los orcos…- explicó el elfo al arrastrarse por el estrecho canalillo de la ventilación.

-¡Ayuda a la joven!- dijo _Lothíriel_ angustiada. Cuando la elfa cargó al niño experimentó intensos sentimientos de anhelo, pánico y dolor; tuvo que cerrar los ojos para devolverse a la realidad. _-__Nai Ilúvatar varyuva le (Que Ilúvatar te guarde)-_ pronunció la elfa con lágrimas en los ojos ante la atenta mirada del pequeño que había dejado de llorar.

-¡Apresúrate, dame la mano!- ordenó el elfo desesperado.

-¡Ya están aquí, me han visto!- dijo aterrorizada _Ivorwen_ mientras se agachaba y tomaba con firmeza la mano del elfo.

-_¡__Áva quetë! (¡Calla!)- _indicó el elfo jalando fuertemente a la mujer, se escuchó un gruñido ensordecedor e _Ivorwen_ apretó la mano del centinela cuando sintió los afilados colmillos del orco incrustarse atravesando su pierna fracturada. La joven hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar porque sabía que ponía en peligro a los demás, finalmente sólo la habían visto a ella.

-¡Suéltame, por favor, déjame. Me ha atrapado… mi pierna!- suplicó en un susurro atormentado_._

El elfo nada podía hacer desde su posición, ya que, el canal era tan estrecho que apenas podían arrastrarse por éste. De pronto se escuchó un escalofriante crujido y el cuerpo de la joven quedó lánguido. El centinela la arrastró hacia sí.

-Tenemos que salir _Lothíriel_, _Ivorwen_ está muy malherida y entre el humo o el fuego moriremos.- señaló el sofocado guardia.

-Afuera hay orcos aunque la mayoría están en el camino principal del pueblo. Quizá pueda distraerlos mientras ustedes huyen.- propuso la elfa.

-_¡__Vá! (¡No!)_ ¿Qué hay de ti? Debe haber otra opción- mencionó el elfo.

-Pues si la hay, yo no la veo. Así que no perdamos más tiempo…- señaló _Lothíriel_ arrastrándose cuidadosamente con el bebé en uno de sus brazos.

-_¡__Amarth faeg! (¡Pobre destino!)- _exclamó uno de los sanadores observando desde la arboleda el iracundo ataque de los orcos.

-Mi hija está allí… ¿Qué clase de padre soy que abandona a su pequeña en medio de tal peligro?- se lamentó _Belthil_ oculto por la maleza detrás de un árbol.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos.- propuso uno de los hombres que se encontraba cubierto por las hojas secas.

-¡Basta de estupideces, nadie se moverá de aquí! ¿Entendido?- dijo disgustado el elfo que se encontraba sobre una de las ramas con el arco y la flecha preparados.

_-¡Daro! (¡Espera!)-_ advirtió _Lothíriel_ quien se asomaba sigilosamente para verificar el movimiento de los orcos, no eran muchos pero no se marchaban e iban armados con antorchas. –Esto es lo que haremos: saldré y enfrentaré a esas criaturas lo más discretamente que pueda, deberás llevarte a _Ivorwen_ y al pequeño.- explicó la elfa sin dejar de observar el camino trasero del pueblo.

-Entiendo pero…- mencionó el guardia.

_-¡Gwaem sí! (¡Vamos ahora!)- _señaló la elfa emergiendo ágilmente del estrecho canal. Dejó al bebé a un lado, las criaturas oscuras no habían reparado en su presencia, el centinela salió arrastrando a _Ivorwen_, se dio cuenta que parte de su pierna había sido arrancada y la mujer se desangraba; así que, cortó velozmente un trozo de su capa y formó un torniquete entorno a la herida, la cargó y _Lothíriel_ colocó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven al bebé.

-_¡__Drego! (¡Huye!)- _indicó la elfa mirando a los ojos al elfo.

En ese instante los orcos los vieron, _Lothíriel_ apuntó con decisión su arco y disparó sin vacilar, acertando en cada una de las ocasiones. El elfo se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, oculto entre el humo, los escombros y el caos. La elfa siguió empleando su arco con gran maestría hasta que terminó con las criaturas que allí estaban, apresuradamente retiró cada una de las flechas disparadas para evitar que las demás bestias pudieran deducir la presencia de elfos en el lugar. Avanzó sigilosamente, el humo y las cenizas le dificultaban la respiración. Siguió las huellas de sus compañeros para procurar que en su escape no fueran blanco fácil de las bestias.

-¡Maldición!- susurró el elfo ocultándose detrás de un contenedor. El bebé había estado a punto de caer, así que tuvo que depositar a la mujer en el suelo y reacomodar al pequeño sobre ella.

De pronto, un _huruk-hai_ cayó pesadamente a su espalda, había sido atravesado en la cabeza por una flecha, observó alrededor y vio a _Lothíriel_ agazapada a un costado de una casa en llamas con el arco bien sujeto. El elfo sacó su espada y mató a un orco que se le acercaba por enfrente; la elfa corrió hasta que los alcanzó, volvió a retirar la flecha. La mayoría de los atacantes se concentraban en la parte principal del pueblo, se podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas de las casas incendiadas, las hachas de los orcos derrumbando las construcciones, los rugidos coléricos y lo más atemorizante que pudieron notar los elfos fue que algunos de los orcos se diseminaban por los alrededores.

_-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)-_ indagó _Lothíriel._

-Necesito que me ayude con el bebé, si los llevo a ambos de esta manera no llegaremos muy lejos.- dijo el elfo vigilando el entorno.

-Está bien…- respondió _Lothíriel_ improvisando con su cinturón y las mantas que envolvían al pequeño una especie de saco que ató con cuidado a su espalda.

Dos orcos se acercaron peligrosamente, el centinela se movió ligeramente, lanzó una daga que se clavó en el cuello de uno de ellos y con la espada cortó la cabeza del otro. El elfo recogió sus armas y cargó a la inconsciente mujer.

-_¡__No dirweg! (¡Ten cuidado)!- _advirtió el elfo que comenzó a caminar entre los escombros; planeaba dirigirse al roquedal que rodeaba una depresión del lado opuesto a donde se habían asentado los refugios pero para ello primero debía salir del pueblo y caminar por la planicie evitando ser visto.

_-¡En! (¡Mire allí!)-_ señaló el elfo el lugar al que pretendía dirigirse, sin embargo, la elfa ya no estaba con él. – _¿__Massë nalyë? (¿Dónde está?)-_ murmuró el elfo preocupado, observó para todos lados mientras seguía avanzando con suma cautela, se detuvo junto a un pilar de piedra, miró hacia atrás y a la distancia pudo distinguirla. Entre ambos se había interpuesto una cuadrilla de orcos que peleaban entre sí, la elfa se ocultaba debajo de un pedazo del techo de una casa que con las brasas aledañas empezaba a quemarse.

_-__Vanya sínomello (Vete de aquí).-_ pronunció_ Lothíriel_ cuando se dio cuenta que el elfo guardián quería regresar por ella. La elfa entonces salió de debajo del techo y caminó hacia otra dirección para evadir a los orcos.

El elfo guardián siguió su camino no muy convencido de abandonar a la elfa, sin embargo, sólo así tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

_Lothíriel_ caminó lo más cerca que le fue posible a las partes más destruidas del pueblo, ya que, eran los lugares con menor presencia de orcos. La elfa no conocía muy bien aquella zona por lo que le era difícil decidir el sitio en el que podría ocultarse. Oyó que varios pasos se acercaban, de inmediato se ocultó en un abrevadero lleno de tierra y cenizas; el bebé se removía balbuceando en su espalda. –Tranquilo, estaremos bien, guardemos silencio. – musitó _Lothíriel_ y el pequeño se sosegó. Los orcos hablaban, la elfa conocía la lengua negra aunque nunca la había pronunciado, se atribuló al entender que gran parte del escuadrón estaba en camino al Bosque Verde, en vista de que éstos pensaban que el pueblo de los hombres pediría asilo al Rey Elfo.

La elfa sintió la rabia invadirla, se puso lentamente de rodillas, se percató que se trataba de dos orcos y dos _huruk-hai_, apuntó el arco y disparó velozmente a tres de ellos, no obstante, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo saltó hacia ella y la levantó por el cuello. La elfa sintió que se asfixiaba, el _huruk-hai_ le apretaba el cuello con fuerza entonces _Lothíriel_ le propinó una patada en el estómago y éste la soltó, ella apenas podía respirar, sacó una daga de su bota, la arrojó pero fue esquivada; el _huruk_ volvió a lanzarse contra ella, la agarró del cabello, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que la elfa casi perdiera el conocimiento, la criatura la acercó a su rostro cuando escuchó el llanto del bebé, se distrajo, _Lothíriel_ agarró una flecha y con la fuerza que le quedaba la clavó en la garganta del _huruk_ que de inmediato la soltó.

_Lothíriel _se quedó por un instante de rodillas tratando de recuperarse, el _huruk_ seguía removiéndose, por lo que, ella apuntó su arco y disparó una flecha directo al pecho. –Gracias pequeño. Ahora busquemos un refugio.- murmuró la elfa al bebé que de inmediato acalló su llanto.

El elfo guardián había tenido que dejar a _Ivorwen_ al lado de una maltrecha carreta pues unos orcos se le acercaban amenazadoramente. Desenfundó su espada y se abalanzó contra éstos. De pronto, sintió una extraña ráfaga de viento y un graznido resonó en el aire… los orcos comenzaron a huir despavoridos.

Al menos, tres enormes buitres surcaban el cielo nocturno y descendían furiosamente atrapando entre sus afiladas garras a los orcos que encontraban a su paso para engullirlos. _Lothíriel_ aprovechó la confusión y corrió hasta que alcanzó un solitario árbol a unos metros de la entrada principal del pueblo, allí se ocultó momentáneamente. Observó con tristeza que el pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas, completamente destruido y los orcos trataban de escapar de las aves. Su mirada empezó a oscurecerse producto de la sangre que escurría desde la herida que tenía en la frente y la ceja, se limpió, miró a su alrededor y marchó colina arriba.

-¡Todos ocúltense!- ordenó el centinela a la gente que se refugiaba en la arboleda, ya que, los carroñeros volaban cerca del lugar. Los elfos subieron a las copas de los árboles y dispararon a los orcos que se acercaban peligrosamente.

-¡Me duele!- masculló _Ivorwen_ que comenzaba a despertar.

El elfo la miró sin detener su carrera, estaba próximo a llegar al roquedal, sin embargo, eran perseguidos por algunos orcos. Apresuró el paso y llegó a la depresión rodeada por las rocas, dejó allí a _Ivorwen_ y salió a combatir a los orcos, en más de una ocasión tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar ser capturado por los buitres. Entre su espada y las aves, los orcos que los seguían fueron liquidados.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó _Ivorwen _cuando el elfo se disponía a saltar dentro de la depresión, un buitre se abalanzó y lo tomó de la cintura con su pata. El elfo cortó uno de los dedos del pájaro y éste chilló sonoramente, el elfo calló dolorosamente lastimándose el hombro y el brazo, se incorporó y percibió que el animal se alejaba, así que regresó al pedregal.

_Lothíriel_ sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y le punzaba, a causa del fuerte golpe que recibió. Corrió hasta que una pedrada en una de sus piernas la hizo tropezar, volteó y vio que los orcos la seguían, así que recogió la piedra y se la aventó a uno de los orcos pegándole en el hombro, volvió a correr hasta que se detuvo y pudo acomodar su arco para disparar, abatió a por lo menos diez orcos, no obstante, una turba de al menos veinte se acercaban, disparó la dos flechas restantes y volvió a correr a toda velocidad por un largo rato hasta que se internó a una arboleda, los orcos casi le daban alcance pero la elfa se metió en un tronco hueco y a los poco segundos las criaturas pasaron de largo.

_Lothíriel_ no pudo escuchar más las pisadas de las criaturas y se aventuró a salir de su escondite, corrió en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían los orcos, se internó en la parte más poblada de árboles, el amanecer estaba próximo, cuando estuvo cerca de un gran abeto de hojas naranjas, trepó cuidadosamente. –Aquí arriba estaremos más seguros.- dijo la elfa al bebé que permanecía callado pero en constante movimiento ante la agitación. Cuando llegó a lo más alto del árbol se sentó en la rama más gruesa, desató el sacó en el que reposaba el niño y lo colocó entre sus brazos. El pequeño estaba asustado pero parecía estar bien, miró a la elfa y le sonrió; ella colocó uno de sus dedos entre las manitas del pequeño y allí permanecieron ocultos.


	14. Chapter 14

-¡Mi pierna!, ¿Qué pasó?- gritaba _Ivorwen_ ahogada en llanto, al percatarse finalmente que su pierna rota había sido desprendida por las mandíbulas del orco durante su escape del granero.

-¡Basta, basta! Escúchame, estamos vivos y si queremos seguir estándolo no podemos perder la cabeza. Además debes guardar energía, la necesitarás para recuperarte… debemos llegar con los sanadores, necesitas ayuda con urgencia.- aseveró el centinela mirando la horrible herida de la joven.

-¿De qué serviré así? Seré una carga…- continuaba llorando amargamente la joven pelirroja.

-Serás lo que quieras o lo que ten convenga ser. La mujer que escucho ahora no parece coincidir con la que mis compañeros conocieron durante la emboscada…- dijo el elfo seriamente.

-¡Qué!, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, cómo te sentirías?- reviró aturdida _Ivorwen._

-Supongo que me sentiría miserable por un tiempo pero, sin duda, buscaría otra forma de serle útil a mi pueblo y a mí mismo.- aseguró el elfo mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

_Ivorwen _se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras del elfo mientras se masajeaba la pierna y volvía a recostarse.

-Po otro lado, es alentador que tengas el ímpetu para hacer una rabieta…- aseguró el elfo con una discreta sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias… por ayudarme.- dijo la chica que volvió a dormir para no sentir el intenso dolor.

El elfo observó entre las rocas el pueblo del Valle, estaba completamente destruido, las llamas aún devoraban algunos sitios y de otros sólo el humo era testigo de lo que alguna vez hubo allí. Los orcos, aunque en número reducido, aún deambulaban entre los escombros, más allá en las zonas aledañas a los refugios podía distinguir un gran número de cuerpos de orcos sobre el suelo. Pronto debía aventurarse a llegar a uno de los refugios, ya que la mujer necesitaba ser atendida por un sanador, antes de que el envenenamiento producido por la mordedura se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

El árbol empezó a vibrar, la elfa se asustó, miró hacia abajo, los orcos talaban el abeto y éste se balanceaba. _Lothíriel _de inmediato se colocó al bebé en la espalda, el árbol estaba por caer, así que, saltó hacia una rama de la que apenas consiguió sostenerse, los orcos gritaba excitados ante la posibilidad de atrapar a la elfa, ella logró asirse del tronco y se deslizó ágilmente a través de los árboles hasta que consiguió confundir a aquellas criaturas. _Lothíriel_ sabía que debía pelear y ahora que habían perdido su rastro era la oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa, dejó al bebé sobre una de las toscas ramas y bajó del árbol. Se encaminó silenciosamente, desenvainó su espada, se ocultó tras un tronco, en cuanto los escuchó atacó velozmente y volvió a desaparecer. Los orcos desconcertados miraron hacia todos lados, la elfa volvió a asestar un nuevo golpe mortal y se esfumó. Uno de los orcos la divisó y le propinó una patada en la espalda arrojándola varios metros, la elfa se incorporó muy adolorida esperando la embestida, los orcos se abalanzaron, ella los enfrentó valientemente hasta que finalmente los venció y herida se desplomó sobre la tierra.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó uno de los sanadores a otro elfo en el campamento de la arboleda.

-Creo que debemos esperar… no sabemos si más de esas bestias llegarán, además aún hay orcos en el pueblo.- explicó el elfo.

-Tienes razón pero no podemos esperar durante mucho tiempo además creo que deberíamos buscar a _Lothíriel_, _Ivorwen_ y el guía.- expresó el sanador.

-Lo haremos pero debemos dejar que el día transcurra… me preocupa aquella tropa de orcos que pasó de largo, me atrevería a asegurar que se dirigen al Bosque Verde.- dijo el elfo observando a su alrededor con consternación.

-Quizá, desafortunadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto… vamos debemos ayudar a los enfermos.- apuntó el sanador con un dejo de nostalgia.

En el refugio de la gran piedra, los sanadores trabajaban sin descanso y los centinelas habían tenido que enterrar a dos personas más. Durante el asalto habían abatido a varias criaturas que se acercaron demasiado al refugio.

-Debemos comunicarnos con el resto para concertar ciertas decisiones.- dijo el elfo que regresaba de sepultar a las personas.

-Sí, debemos hacerlo.- comunicó el sanador un tanto ausente.

-_Nana… nana (Mamá),_ ¿_ada (papá)_ no regresará?- preguntó _Eilinel _con lágrimas en los ojos al despertarse abruptamente.

-_Veleth nin (Cariño)_, ha sido un sueño, tu padre regresará.- dijo _Luinil_ abrazando cariñosamente a su hija.

-Entonces lo que dijo la sombra no es verdad… _adar (padre)_ está bien.- sollozó _Eilinel_ mirando con ojos suplicantes a su madre.

-_Eilinel_ lo único que debes escuchar es tu corazón, no dejes que nada ni nadie perturbe tu alma.- expresó _Luinil_ con congoja ante los temores de su pequeña hija.

_Thranduil_ recién salía de tomar un baño, observó por el gran ventanal, la mañana era fría, nublada y brumosa, se vistió con exquisitas ropas, bebió algo de vino y se dispuso a trabajar. No podía concentrarse, la angustia que sentía iba en aumento, un presentimiento lo tenía inquieto, dejó los pergaminos y deambuló por su refinada habitación con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Volvió a asomarse al mirador y le sorprendió ver al cervatillo, los elfos que por allí pasaban intentaban tocarlo pero éste huía y volvía a plantarse en el mismo sitio observando hacia donde estaba él. El Rey salió de su habitación, pidió a sus guardias no seguirlo y caminó hacia fuera del palacio para encontrarse con el animal.

En cuanto el animalito reparó en la presencia de _Thranduil _salió corriendo hasta internarse al bosque, el Rey permaneció en el lugar, entonces el cervatillo volvió a aparecer frente a él y se marchó nuevamente. -_¿__Man cerig? (¿Qué estás haciendo?)- _se preguntaba el soberano ante la conducta de la cría…

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil),_ ¿desea que le acompañemos?- preguntó uno de los guardias del palacio.

-_Lá (No),_ ahora regreso. Mientras tanto, prepara mi caballo.- ordenó _Thranduil_ internándose en el bosque.

El cervatillo andaba rápidamente entre los árboles y de vez en cuando se detenía para verificar que el soberano lo siguiera. _Thranduil _reconoció de inmediato al lugar a donde iba, el claro. Cuando llegó, el animal olfateaba cerca de algo brillante, el monarca se acercó y recogió un broche con una pequeña gema en uno de los extremos, la cual, solía llevar _Lothíriel_ en el cabello. _-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)-_ cuestionaba el Rey cuando la cría echó a correr con dirección al norte. Entonces lo supo… el Rey regresó al palacio.

-_Anardil _cabalgaremos a la frontera norte del bosque, lleva a los guardias.- ordenó _Thranduil _mientras se colocaba la espada y subía a su caballo.

-Enseguida.- se retiró _Anardil _para organizar la marcha.

_-¿Man-ie Aran Thranduil? (¿Qué pasa Rey Thranduil?)-_ preguntó _Isilion_ al ver la agitación alrededor del soberano.

-Te quedarás a cargo junto a _Lenwë_. ¿Has enviado el comunicado a _Lórien_?- averiguó el Rey.

-Sí, lo he enviado. _Hïr vuin (Mi señor)_ quisiera acompañarlo… mi hija está en peligro, lo sé.- expuso el Consejero Real.

-_Lá (No)_ y no discutiré más.- sentenció el Rey Elfo saliendo a todo galope junto a su Guardia Real.

-Consejero, ¿qué está pasando?- se arremolinaban los elfos alrededor de _Isilion_ pidiendo explicaciones.

-_¿Manen nalye? (¿Cómo estáis?)-_ preguntó el elfo que llegó al campamento de la gran roca.

-Hemos perdido a dos personas pero estamos sobrellevando el asunto.- respondió el sanador.

-Es necesario que tomemos decisiones.- dijo el elfo guardián.

-_Tancave (Sí),_ he observado a los orcos que restan en el pueblo, creo que podemos combatirlos y después buscaremos a nuestros compañeros.- dijo el elfo recién llegado.

-Está bien, organizaré a los demás centinelas. Nos veremos aquí en unos minutos, sean cuidadosos.- apuntó el elfo.

Los centinelas de ambos campamentos se reunieron con caballos y espadas preparados para hacer frente a los orcos que aún quedaban en el pueblo. Mientras tanto, los sanadores se quedarían a cuidar de los enfermos.

_-Ivorwen_, despierta, debemos irnos.- dijo el elfo tocando gentilmente a la joven en el hombro.

-No puedo moverme…- sollozaba la mujer que empezaba a tener fiebre.

-Lo sé… escúchame, necesito que te sostengas lo más fuerte que puedas, te ayudará pero necesito que tú también me ayudes a mí ¿está bien?- explicó el elfo agachándose para que la joven pudiera subirse a su espalda y sostenerse de sus hombros.

-Lo haré.- dijo _Ivorwen_ quien al sentir que el elfo agarraba su pierna casi se soltó debido al intenso dolor.

El elfo salió del roquedal con _Ivorwen_ a cuestas, la mujer se sorprendió por la agilidad y rapidez con la que se movía el guardián. La joven observó la mancha negra en la que se había convertido su pueblo, ninguna casa quedaba en pie, todo estaba irreconocible. Siguieron marchando cuidadosamente, el elfo observó a un pequeño grupo de jinetes cabalgar hasta el pueblo.

-Esperaremos un momento.- indicó el guardián que se dirigió a una zona de pastizal alto y allí depositó a la joven mientras observaba a la distancia lo que ocurría en el pueblo.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó _Ivorwen_.

-Mis compañeros atacan a los orcos del pueblo.- reveló el elfo.

Los centinelas arremetieron con rapidez a los orcos, emplearon a los caballos para cercarlos y propinar un golpe infalible. Después patrullaron las ruinas en busca de más criaturas y de sus compañeros pero de ninguno encontraron rastros, todo estaba carbonizado.

-Regresen a sus respectivos campamentos, sólo dos de nosotros buscaremos en los alrededores a nuestros compañeros.- dijo el elfo que había cabalgado con la joven mujer.

-De acuerdo, asegúrense de no ser descubiertos o seguidos por más de esas bestias. Además creo que no sería prudente que se aventuraran a las lejanías o tomaran demasiado tiempo. Nuestra situación es precaria.- dijo otro de los elfos que se retiraban a los refugios.

El elfo que estaba con _Ivorwen_ había observado atentamente los movimientos de sus compañeros, por lo que dedujo que se retirarían y los demás harían un viaje de reconocimiento por la zona. Si quería que los vieran esta era la oportunidad pero primero se aseguró que no hubiese orcos o buitres merodeando.

_-Ivorwen_ iré por mis compañeros, ahora vuelvo.- avisó el elfo a la débil mujer.

-Sí- atinó a responder la pelirroja aquejada ya por los efectos del envenenamiento.

El elfo corrió precavidamente…

_-¡En! (¡Mira allí!)-_ indicó uno de los elfos que se había quedado en el pueblo.

_-¡Gwaem! (¡Vamos!)-_ respondió el centinela.

Cabalgaron de prisa hacia la figura del elfo que se había quedado en el sitio donde estaba al percatarse que los jinetes cabalgaban en su dirección.

_-¿__Manen natye meldo? (¿Cómo estás amigo?)-_ dijo uno de los elfos que bajó de inmediato del caballo y se acercó al guardia.

-_Nan mara, meldonya _nan _Ivorwen_ _aphado nin, boe de nestad. (Estoy bien amigo mío pero, Ivorwen está herida y necesita que la curen).-_ advirtió el elfo dirigiéndose al pastizal donde había dejado a la joven mujer.

_-¿Ivorwen?_ Nos vamos…- indicó el elfo a la chica que sólo entreabrió los ojos y emitió un débil quejido.

-Está muy grave, yo la llevaré.- dijo el elfo que peleara junto a ella. La cargó, la subió al caballo y de inmediato partió rumbo al refugio de la arboleda.

-Creo que tú también necesitas ser atendido.- dijo el elfo observando el traje manchado de sangre de su compañero.

-Fui descuidado… debemos buscar a _Lothíriel_. Creo que logró escapar pero no tengo idea hacia dónde.- indicó el elfo mirando a sus alrededores buscando algún indicio.

El sol le alumbró la cara, ella se agitó, a lo lejos escuchó el llanto de un niño, sentía mucho dolor, no quería moverse. De pronto, todos los acontecimientos recientes se agolparon en su mente y despertó. _Lothíriel_ observó a su alrededor los orcos muertos, su espada reflejando la luz y se levantó de un salto, ignorando su cuerpo adolorido. Se sentía aturdida, volvió a escuchar al bebé y se encaminó hacia el árbol donde lo había ocultado.

-_Agorel vae, _ _av-'osto. (Bien hecho, no te preocupes)- _dijo _Lothíriel_ al pequeño cuando lo encontró sobre aquella rama y lo cargó cuidadosamente. -_Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)_ sé que he tardado pero parece ser que no nos molestarán más, por ahora.- el bebé la miraba atentamente pero de inmediato volvía a llorar, la elfa se aseguró que no estuviera herido. _-__¿__Meralyë matië? (¿Tienes hambre?)_ Bien, regresemos al refugio.- decidió _Lothíriel._ Descendió del árbol, caminó rumbo al pueblo del Valle.

-Da el aviso.- indicó el Rey Elfo a _Anardil_.

El Jefe de la Guardia Real hizo sonar la trompeta para advertir a los centinelas del bosque de aquella zona que debían reunirse en la frontera norte del reino. _Thranduil_ había enterado a su guardia que el Bosque Verde enfrentaría una ofensiva de orcos. _Anardil_ preguntó al soberano sobre la procedencia de esa información, sin embargo, no recibió esclarecimiento alguno.

Llevaba bastante tiempo caminando pero no encontraba la salida de aquella arboleda, sin duda el paisaje cambiaba y estaba segura de ir en la dirección adecuada, de acuerdo a la posición del sol. Pero por algún motivo la floresta parecía interminable, pensó que posiblemente el cansancio y las heridas le hacían sentir que el trayecto era más largo. La elfa finalmente se detuvo y trepó a un árbol para ubicarse pero, en efecto, marchaba correctamente. _-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)-_ se preguntaba _Lothíriel_; descendió y persiguió con su camino.

Los elfos habían cabalgado por los sitios cercanos en donde podría haberse ocultado _Lothíriel,_ pero no había huellas, ni pistas que les permitieran conocer su paradero. Cabalgaron cerca de la arboleda y se internaron en ésta pero nada. Algo extraño estaba pasando en aquél lugar, ya que, los centinelas pasaron de largo sobre los cadáveres de los orcos, e incluso cabalgaron a unos metros de la elfa pero ni ella pudo escucharlos, ni ellos verla.

-¿Crees que pudieron haberla capturado?- preguntó uno de los elfos provenientes del refugio.

-No lo creo, la vi cuando huíamos, ella debió venir en esta dirección. Además esas criaturas no han venido a tomar rehenes vienen a asesinar.- aseveró el elfo.

-Seguiremos buscando pero pronto tendremos que partir y me temo que no podremos volver.- advirtió el elfo.

-Colócala allí- pidió el sanador cuando llegaba el elfo con _Ivorwen._

El sanador junto a _Belthil_, el padre de la joven, la atendió rápidamente, limpiando la herida, bajándole la fiebre y dándole de beber las infusiones para combatir el envenenamiento. A _Ivorwen_ le había sido cercenada la pierna desde la mitad de la tibia, motivo por el que había perdido gran cantidad de sangre.

-Eres fuerte_ Ivorwen_, hija mía, lo siento…- decía _Belthil _sintiéndose profundamente culpable y acariciando la frente de su hija.

-¿_Am man theled? (¿Por qué?)…- _decía _Lothíriel_ desesperada ante el laberinto en el que se había transformado aquel lugar. _–Iston (Lo sé)_ pero, no son seguros los frutos de esta tierra.- explicaba la elfa al irritado y hambriento bebé.

Caminó y caminó pero no conseguía abandonar aquel sitio. Se sentó bajo un haya de escasas hojas rojizas y meció al bebé entre sus brazos hasta que éste se durmió. Observó a su alrededor, la angustia comenzó a invadirla, el sol estaba por ocultarse, no tenía refugio, el frío era intenso, no había comida ni agua y no conseguía abandonar la arboleda. De pronto, entre los árboles vio el reflejo del atardecer sobre el agua pero, el río no corría cerca de aquella zona ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

-Nos vamos… hay decisiones que tomar.- anunció el elfo.

_-Iston nan Lothíriel (Lo sé pero Lothíriel)…_ gracias a ella hemos salido avante de la emboscada. Abandonarla será como condenarla, dados los reciente hechos.- dijo acongojado el elfo guía.

-Me apena esta acción pero no hay más remedio, sólo confiar en sus habilidades y en la buena voluntad de _Ilúvatar_.- pronunció el elfo.

_-Násië (Que así sea)-_ dijo el elfo montando el caballo y dirigiéndose al refugio.

La temperatura bajó abruptamente, el vaho de elfos y hombres lo hacía más evidente, el viento soplaba con fuerza y las hojas otoñales se arremolinaban. No había manera de cubrirse en aquella arboleda, los sanadores prepararon las tisanas para mantener el calor y la energía de todos, sin embargo, debían buscar una solución.

-Creo que deberíamos considerar marchar hacia el Reino del Bosque Verde y pedir asilo al Rey _Thranduil_. Los hombres lo han perdido todo…- dijo el sanador.

-También es la opción que he meditado, sin embargo, ¿qué pasará con los enfermos más graves?- analizó el elfo.

-Se irán los que puedan, los demás aguardaremos y resistiremos hasta que envíen ayuda del Reino del Bosque Verde.- dijo el elfo guía descendiendo del caballo junto al otro centinela con el que había buscado a _Lothíriel_.

_-Maare tulde __meldor__ (Bienvenidos amigos)-_ dijeron sus compañeros en el refugio de la arboleda.

_-Hantalë meldor (Gracias amigos)-_ respondieron los elfos recién llegados.

-Es un plan sensato aunque considero prudente aguardar un día más antes de partir. Nos dará tiempo para organizarnos y, quizá la cuadrilla de orcos que siguió su camino para entonces ya esté lejos de nosotros…- reflexionó uno de los elfos del refugio.

-De eso último no estoy tan seguro, su destino podría ser el Bosque Verde pero, o nos arriesgamos intentando conseguir ayuda o permanecemos aquí a esperar que el viento sople a nuestro favor.- aclaró el elfo guía.

-Ya no sé qué pensar de todo esto… definitivamente el Rey no estará satisfecho con lo que ha pasado.- aseguró el elfo que había rescatado al guía.

-No, no lo estará, ahora no sólo deberá ocuparse de los elfos sino también de los hombres.- mencionó pensativo el guía.

-¿Qué ha pasado con _Lothíriel_?- interrogó el sanador.

-No encontramos rastro alguno.- dijo el elfo guía con rostro ensombrecido.

La elfa reemprendió el camino, se alejó lo más que pudo de aquella zona buscando algo de comer para el pequeño, se sentía profundamente atraída por el sonido del agua pero, algo en su interior le decía que debía alejarse de allí. Finalmente encontró unas moras, las cortó y probó; parecían estar en buen estado. Exprimió algunas sobre la boca del bebé y éste bebió el néctar.

-Por ahora es todo lo que tenemos, descansemos un poco.- dijo _Lothíriel_ al bebé mientras trepaba sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol. Allí se sentó, acomodó al niño en sus brazos se cubrió con la capa y observó el reflejo del cielo sobre el agua que circulaba en la lejanía.

No todo lo que ves está realmente allí, ni todo lo que es imperceptible para tus sentidos quiere decir que no existe; recordaba las palabras de _Lord Elrond_. Varios años _Lothíriel_ había vivido en _Imladris_, su padre la había llevado a ese bello lugar para que aprendiera a manejar el don de la clarividencia y fuera instruida en otras artes. Mucho había aprendido durante su estancia, sin embargo, el miedo que tenía a sus visiones era el principal impedimento para entenderlas. Luchó contra éstas hasta que consiguió enterrarlas por un tiempo y con ello se había privado de conocer una parte de sí misma. Quizá el miedo mismo era el que había propiciado que aquellas premoniciones se materializaran porque si algo había entendido era que éstas no eran necesariamente inmutables y absolutas. Ella se había negado la posibilidad de transformarlas o aceptarlas; porque también debía mantener un equilibrio entre aquello que podía o no controlar.

La cabalgata hizo una pausa para que los animales pudieran descansar. _Thranduil_ bajó de su caballo y se acercó a los guardias reales. –Escúchenme atacaremos por los flancos, es importante que los congreguen frente a la primera línea de árboles del bosque, allí serán embestidos por los arqueros de la Guardia del Bosque, después en conjunto los remataremos. ¿Entendido?- expuso _Thranduil._

-Entendido _Aranya (Mi Rey).-_ dijeron sus interlocutores de la Guardia Real y la Guardia del Bosque.

-Partiremos de inmediato.- advirtió el Rey Elfo.

Sentía el movimiento bajo sus pies, observaba siempre hacia al frente pero sin entender lo que veía, la inercia lo movía, no podía pensar, algo le oprimía con fuerza el corazón, le dolía… -Ya deberías saber, elfo estúpido, que yo sólo doy rienda suelta a tus deseos reprimidos. Te otorgo esa libertad, ¿por qué te asustas de ti mismo?- repetía esa perversa voz en la cabeza de _Seregon_. –Cuida lo que piensas o acepta lo que deseas.- proseguían esas palabras en su mente. Luego la voz de su hija –_Adar _¿qué has hecho?- y la de su esposa –Has cubierto tus manos de sangre, será mejor que no regreses.- se hundían esos pensamientos como dagas en su cuerpo.

Los elfos marchaban de regreso al Bosque Verde junto a los hombres que permanecían en el refugio de la arboleda, _Ivorwen_ era trasladada a caballo, su condición era crítica. Los pacientes más estables habían presentado una notable mejoría en su estado de salud y caminaban hacia el reino élfico. Antes de partir, elfos y hombres cabalgaron en busca de provisiones para abastecer a aquellos que se quedarían, les fueron dejados un par de caballos, la carreta, una buena parte de los extractos medicinales y tres elfos se quedaron al cuidado de la gente enferma. Antes de emprender el viaje de regreso, uno de los centinelas salió en busca de _Lothíriel_ pero, nada encontró.

_Lothíriel_ siguió escudriñando el lugar en busca de una salida pero todos los sitios por los que se abría la arboleda la llevaban a orillas del río. El bebé aunque tranquilo se le veía hambriento y la elfa no había logrado encontrar nada para comer o beber. Todo apuntaba a que tendría que acercarse a aquel extraño lugar, así que, caminó con desconfianza hasta que estuvo fuera de la franja de árboles, el día estaba muy nublado, una niebla espesa se asentaba sobre el agua e impedía ver más allá, el río estaba sospechosamente estancado y silencioso. Caminó por la ribera, con el bebé cubierto en su espalda, se agachó explorando la tierra lodosa que parecía tener una viscosidad inusual, la hierba tenía un aspecto negruzco y en cuanto la tocaba se convertía en cenizas.

-Este lugar está enfermo pero ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí?, será mejor que volvamos e intentemos buscar otra zona.- musitó _Lothíriel_ al pequeño que sollozaba. En cuanto dio la vuelta la floresta no estaba allí sólo la niebla y el río. Caminó siguiendo sus propias huellas marcadas en el barro…

-¿A dónde vas?- escuchó aquella desagradable voz provenir del río cuyas aguas comenzaban a hervir pero, ella no se detuvo. –Me sorprende que estés aquí pensé que te acobardarías.- seguía hablándole la malignidad de las aguas. –No pensé que la hija de un Consejero Real tuviera tan pésimos modales.-

_Lothíriel_ estremecida no paró de caminar, su cuerpo temblaba, las huellas que seguía se diluyeron en la desbordante agua, ante sus ojos se formó una figura humanoide de penetrante mirada escarlata y espeluznante boca que al abrirse iba escupiendo los restos de los seres que habían perecido en la corriente emponzoñada. El bebé comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¡Mírame elfa!- dijo aquella figura de aspecto terrible extendiendo una extremidad con la que apretujó el cuello de ella. –Eso es… has hecho un gran trabajo el Rey Elfo está en camino-

_-¿Mana?, ¡__Ani lerya, ego! (¿Qué? ¡Suéltame, largo!)- _exclamó asfixiadamente _Lothíriel_ empuñando su espada tratando de cortar el brazo que la tenía sujeta, sin embargo, aquello resultaba como querer cortar el aire_._

-Es divertido tratar con los elfos, creen saberlo todo y después que descubren que no es así, se escudan en su pretendida inocencia. ¿Por qué crees que dejé que vieras mis planes para el pueblo de los hombres? o ¿en tu soberbia creíste haberlo hecho todo por tu gran potencial?- pronunció aquel espíritu proyectando a la elfa contra el suelo.

_Lothíriel_ alcanzó a girarse antes de estrellarse contra el suelo para evitar lastimar al niño que aún llevaba en la espalda. La elfa se sentía culpable frente al pobre análisis que había realizado de la situación, sin embargo, había algo que aquél extraño parecía ignorar: el paradero de los habitantes del pueblo del Valle y, por lo tanto, no estaba al tanto de los planes del Rey en aquella zona. La oportunidad para dar un giro a ese escenario recaía en lo que ella sería capaz de llevar a cabo.

_-¡Daro! (¡Alto!)-_ gritó _Thranduil_ cuando estuvieron cerca del lindero norte del bosque. Se aproximaron los guardias. –A partir de aquí nos dividiremos para sorprenderlos por los flancos. Que nada de esa inmundicia quede con vida. _¡Gwaem! (¡Vamos!)-_ ordenó el Rey Elfo que cabalgó por el flanco derecho. Desde esa distancia podían escuchar el sonido metálico de las armaduras y armas, los bufidos y la vibración de las pisadas orcas.

-_Hir vuin (Mi señor)_ parecen ser más de una centena de orcos.- advirtió _Anardil_ que había podido divisarlos.

Los centinelas se apostaron sobre las copas de los arboles con los arcos y flechas preparados, una segunda línea aguardaba con las espadas empuñadas, la Guardia Real cabalgó por ambos flancos con sigilo hasta que finalmente les dieron alcance.

_-¡Sí! (¡Ahora!)-_ exclamó el Rey Elfo e inició la ofensiva desde los flancos, los orcos sorprendidos se dividieron para repeler a los elfos, no obstante, las maniobras con los caballos y la mortal habilidad de las espadas _élficas_ los contenían constreñidos en un círculo. Las flechas orcas empezaron a zumbar por los aires, sin mucha puntería, para fortuna de los guardias. Los orcos frustrados arremetieron en pequeños grupos contra los caballos y poco a poco fueron ganando terreno. –Conténganlos- gritó _Thranduil_ cuyo caballo saltó a un par de orcos mientras el elfo cortaba sus cabezas. Los elfos cargaron nuevamente contra los orcos y éstos se fueron acercando al punto donde los arqueros podían asestar un nuevo golpe.

Una nueva ráfaga de flechas negras surcó el campo, varias de éstas se clavaron en las patas de los caballos, proyectando a sus jinetes sobre la tierra. Los orcos había comenzado a dispersarse, los elfos que habían caído se enfrentaban a los orcos con espada y dagas. -¡Atentos jinetes! ¡Arqueros disparen!- ordenó _Thranduil_. Los centinelas lanzaron sus flechas desde las copas de los árboles y los orcos cayeron como las hojas en otoño. – ¡Ataquen!- mandó el Rey a los jinetes, los cuales, se abalanzaron con fiereza sobre los orcos que quedaban con vida.

-¡Maldito Elfo! ¡Aplástenlos!- vociferó rabiosamente aquél ser extraño, al mismo tiempo que el agua del río se embraveció.

_Lothíriel_ no sabía exactamente a qué se refería el ente, de modo que, cuidadosamente se quitó la capa y envolvió al bebé y lo depositó al costado de un enmohecido tronco. Regresó al lugar y aquél espectro parecía flotar, ausente… la elfa aprovechó el descuido y se adentró en la corriente hasta que ésta cubría sus rodillas, el agua estaba muy caliente, su piel comenzó a arderle… entonces _Lothíriel _convocó el poder de los _Valar_, para que pudieran ser saneadas aquellas aguas. Las venas de la elfa comenzaron a teñirse de negro, sentía como si se quemase desde dentro, el dolor de cientos de muertes acaecidas por ese veneno colapsaron sus sentidos, sus piernas vacilaban y de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas caía sobre el agua formando amplias ondulaciones que viajaron por todo el afluente del río.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó el espectro quien golpeó con un látigo el cuerpo de la elfa y ésta cayó sobre sus rodillas. De inmediato volvió a incorporarse y continúo con la limpieza del río, su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo todo el mal de aquel sitio…

-¡Quiero la cabeza del Rey Elfo!- bramó atronadoramente el espectro. La corriente del río aumentó y casi arrastró a _Lothíriel._

-_Hïr vuin (Mi señor)_ han sido abatidos los orcos.- informó _Anardil_ a _Thranduil._

-Aún no termina… ¡Reagrúpense!- pronunció el Rey Elfo cuando los aullidos de los lobos anunciaron la llegada de un segundo embate. _Thranduil_ levantó el brazo e indicó a los arqueros que disparasen. Las flechas se incrustaron en las cabezas de los _huargos_ arrojando a sus jinetes orcos contra el suelo, los cuales fueron, abatidos por los elfos. Un segundo vendaval de flechas fulminó a numerosos orcos y bestias. – _¡Gwaem sí! (¡Vamos ahora!)_\- ordenó el monarca y los jinetes arremetieron con sus espadas contra los enemigos. Los centinelas procuraban rodear a la turba de orcos para evitar que éstos pudieran huir o internarse al bosque.

_Thranduil _se encontraba en medio de la refriega, combatiendo y organizando a los elfos, cuando dos enormes lobos se abalanzaron contra su caballo derribándolo. El monarca se incorporó de inmediato y lanzó una de sus dagas cortando la pata delantera de la bestia que cayó profiriendo espantosos chillidos, al momento, otro de los _huargos_ se aventó contra el Rey Elfo, colocando sus patas sobre su pecho y sus afiladas fauces quedaron a centímetros de su rostro, gracias a que pudo contener a la bestia trabándolo del áspero pelaje del costado de la cabeza. _Anardil_ arrojó una lanza contra el lobo que yacía herido en el suelo pero desde su posición no alcanzaba a distinguir al soberano, se alarmó al ver al caballo del Rey desbocado.

_Thranduil_ propinó una fuerte patada al vientre del animal que retrocedió un poco, el elfo se movió con agilidad y se colocó sobre el lomo del lobo al tiempo que hundió una daga en la nunca del mismo. De inmediato el Rey Elfo recogió su espada, llamó a su caballo y, continuó la arremetida contra los orcos. _Dîn,_ el caballo del soberano, llegó hasta donde se encontraba y el monarca lo montó. - ¡Centinelas ataquen!- ordenó el monarca a los elfos que se encontraban apostados en la primera línea de defensa del Bosque Verde, de inmediato éstos saltaron al campo de batalla.

-¡He dicho que pares!, ¡Maldita elfa!- dijo el espectro que de una sacudida enrolló el látigo alrededor del cuello de _Lothíriel_, sus piernas cedieron, cayó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas, sentía que la presión le haría estallar la cabeza pero, volvió a incorporarse. El ente se colocó frente a ella abriendo la boca hasta formar un gran agujero negro que iba absorbiendo todo a su paso, la elfa permaneció estoica y de pronto a su alrededor el agua del río se transformó en un poderoso _geiser_ que inundó aquella temible obscuridad, un rayo cayó sobre el espectro y éste reventó en una espesa neblina que se diseminó por el lugar.

El _geiser_ se elevó por todo lo alto, aun envolviendo a _Lothíriel_, las espesas columnas de vapor formaron pesadas nubes, una torrencial lluvia se desató por todo el lugar acompañada por rayos, poco a poco el río se desbordó. El agua arrastraba toda la putrefacción del lugar. De pronto, el chorro de agua y vapor descendieron abruptamente provocando la formación de poderosos rápidos en la corriente que viajaron a lo largo de todo el río, al mismo tiempo, la elfa salió proyectada a la orilla cerca del niño, que empapado y con la cara casi cubierta por el agua, lloraba desconsolado. _Lothíriel_ desfallecida, se arrastró junto al pequeño encima de una roca a unos pocos metros de la ribera del río y allí colapsó.


	15. Chapter 15

*Gracias lector

Los elfos combatían a los numerosos orcos, los rayos de la tormenta caían sorprendentemente sobre el montículo de cuerpos convirtiéndolos en cenizas que eran lavadas por la inundación. _Thranduil_ arremetió contra un grupo de orcos que intentaban huir, empuñó su arco y disparó a las criaturas que estuvieron a punto de entrar al Bosque Verde. Se escucharon estridentes graznidos surcar el cielo, los carroñeros habían comenzado su festín con los cadáveres.

-¡Acábenlos!- ordenó el Rey Elfo, y una avanzada de jinetes elfos arremetieron contra los últimos grupos de orcos que escapaban.

-Guardia del Bosque ayuden a los heridos, vuelvan al reino y permanezcan alerta. – ordenó _Thranduil._

-_¿Aran Thranduil?-_ preguntó _Anardil_ agitadamente acercándose al Rey.

_-Anardil_ reúne a tu Compañía iremos al Valle.- anunció el soberano. La lluvia era intensa y el granizo ya golpeaba sus cuerpos.

_-Ná Aran Thranduil (Sí Rey Thranduil)._\- dijo el Jefe de la Guardia Real y de inmediato partieron.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- se preguntaban intrigados la gente del pueblo del Valle que caminaba con dirección al bosque. –Deberíamos detenernos- decían otros.

-Esta tormenta es inusual, algo está pasando… pero no creo que debamos parar.- opinó uno de los elfos.

-Pero señor, todo se está inundando y los rayos podrían alcanzarnos.- explicó una de las aldeanas.

_-Iston (Lo sé)_ pero no hay lugar seguro… continuemos.- advirtió el elfo.

La caminata se hacía cada vez más difícil, el agua les llegaba casi a las rodillas, el terreno se había convertido en un traicionero pantano, el fuerte viento agolpaba la lluvia y el granizo contra sus rostros, numerosos árboles caían y el cielo se iluminaba con amenazantes relámpagos.

-No se detengan, vamos…- exclamaban los elfos que custodiaban a la gente.

Los elfos del refugio de la gran roca habían conseguido acomodar a los enfermos al interior de la caverna pero les preocupaba la inundación, por lo que, apilaron algunas piedras a la entrada para bloquear el agua.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó uno de los sanadores al observar que un par de rayos cayeron sobre los escombros donde alguna vez se había asentado el pueblo.

-Purificación…- dijo otro de los elfos que observaba hacia el Valle.

Los elfos en el Reino del Bosque Verde se hallaban inquietos ante la tormenta, no era habitual que se presentaran ese tipo de fenómenos durante el otoño. Más allá de eso, podían presentir que algo había sido removido y despertado.

-_Isilion, iellig…_ _(Isilion, mi hija)_ no puedo sentirla - sollozó _Ilmen_ en los brazos de su esposo.

-Confiemos _Ilmen_, confiemos…- dijo el Consejero besando la frente de su esposa.

La lluvia no había cesado desde que dejaran los linderos del Reino del Bosque, día y noche.

-_Hir vuin (Mi señor)_ ¿cuál es el plan al llegar al Valle?- preguntó _Anardil_ mientras daban un descanso a los animales.

-Aún no estoy seguro si algo queda del hogar de los hombres, y de ser el caso, no deseo que ese lugar se transforme en una madriguera de los sirvientes oscuros.- aseveró _Thranduil_.

-_Aran Thranduil_, jinetes se acercan, ya han ido a interceptarlos.- anunció un elfo.

-¡Todos alerta!- ordenó el Rey y los elfos montaron sus caballos.

_Thranduil_ distinguió en la distancia a un gran número de personas que aparentemente eran guiadas por los jinetes que se aproximaban.

_-Aiya Aranya (¡Salve Mi Rey!)_, venimos desde el pueblo del Valle, el cual, fue asaltado y destruido por una enorme turba de orcos. Logramos evacuar a tiempo a los pobladores gracias a que fuimos prevenidos por _Lothíriel_, la hija del Consejero. Ahora nos dirigíamos al bosque, con una parte del pueblo, a solicitar asilo y ayuda para los que aún permanecen en aquél lugar.- explicó accidentadamente el elfo.

-No estoy complacido con lo que ha pasado pero, ese asunto lo trataremos después. Cuentan con mi anuencia para entrar al Reino del Bosque Verde; bajo la condición de que se perturbe lo menos posible la vida de nuestro pueblo. Requiero que uno de ustedes nos guíe, parte de la guardia escoltará a la gente y los demás partiremos.- advirtió seriamente el Rey Elfo.

-_Le fael hir vuin (Se lo agradezco mi señor).- _dijo el elfo retirándose para informar a los demás y llevar a cabo las órdenes del soberano.

_Thranduil_ y la Guardia Real cabalgaron largamente mientras el centinela los guiaba y explicaba que los llevaría al lugar donde se resguardaba parte de la población más vulnerable. Dio los detalles de lo acontecido desde que salieran del Bosque Verde, arribaran al pueblo hasta que partieran del mismo e informó del desconocimiento del paradero de _Lothíriel_.

_-Melda heru (Mi señor)_, en esa roca se encuentran las personas y los sanadores.- gritó el elfo mientras se acercaban después de un accidentado viaje entre la implacable tormenta y la inundación.

-Iremos hacia allá, rápido.- indicó el Rey Elfo.

-Alguien se acerca, iré a revisar.- alertó uno de los elfos en el refugio de la roca. Se asomó entre la pared de piedras que habían apilado a la entrada de la cueva y apenas pudo distinguir, entre la tormenta, a una nutrida cabalgata aunque no supo de quienes se trataban pero, sabía que se dirigían justo hacia donde estaban.

-Son jinetes aunque no puedo saber de quienes se trata, la tormenta es muy intensa.- avisó el elfo mientras corría por su espada seguido por su compañero. Ambos esperaban a la entrada de la cueva en la roca mientras los enfermos dormían y el otro elfo había ido a depositar un cadáver fuera del lugar.

-Espera…- dijo el elfo que había visto a su compañero correr hasta donde se encontraban. De pronto un feroz relámpago iluminó la zona y los elfos pudieron distinguir a uno de sus compañeros entre los jinetes.

-Elfos del Bosque Verde.- anunció uno de ellos.

-No los esperaba tan pronto.- explicó el sanador.

-Aquí están reunidos _Aran Thranduil_.- advirtió el elfo que los guiaba.

_-¡Daro! (¡Alto!)-_ gritó el Rey y descendió de inmediato del caballo.

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_ no le esperábamos.- dijeron sorprendidos los elfos del refugio. _Thranduil _entró a la cueva, la cual, estaba silenciosa, iluminada con algunas antorchas y pese a la premura organizada. A cada costado de los enfermos, hombres, mujeres y niños, se encontraban pequeños contenedores con los preparados y tónicos para cada uno. El aspecto de la gente era macilento, vulnerable y triste. Los elfos explicaron los pormenores al monarca que analizaba la situación con atención.

-Esperaremos a que pase la tormenta y decidiremos al respecto. Comuniquen a la Guardia lo que se necesita para solventar la situación.- externó el soberano.

_-Tacave hîr vuin, hantalë (Sí mi señor, gracias)-_ pronunció el sanador dirigiéndose hacia los guardias para organizarlos.

_Thranduil_ salió de la cueva y se dirigió a _Anardil_. –Reúne a algunos elfos peinaremos la zona.- ordenó el elfo _sinda._

La cuadrilla de elfos se dividió y cabalgaron en busca de posibles amenazas. _Thranduil, Anardil_ y el elfo guía exploraron las ruinas del pueblo del Valle, el olor a quemado aún impregnaba el ambiente, los escombros y cadáveres flotaban debido a la inundación. No había rastros de nuevos enemigos… ni de _Lothíriel._

_Thranduil _se sentía inexplicablemente atraído por una zona arbolada a las afueras del pueblo; así que cabalgó hacia allá mientras sus acompañantes inspeccionaban otros sitios del pueblo. Con espada en mano, cruzó la planicie y se adentró en la floresta. Al instante varios árboles fueron fulminados por los rayos, el caballo logró esquivar los obstáculos hasta que se detuvieron junto a los despojos de los orcos que habían perseguido a la elfa. El Rey bajó del caballo para examinar a los caídos y verificar la causa de su descenso; la inundación le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, se agachó, dio vuelta a los cuerpos y pudo ver las heridas producidas por una espada. Supo que estaba tras el rastro de _Lothíriel._

El Jefe de la Guardia Real observó a su alrededor y no pudo identificar la posición del Rey Elfo, se dirigió hasta el lugar donde indagaba el elfo guía.

-¿Dónde está el Rey?- preguntó inquieto _Anardil._

-_Ú-iston (No lo sé)_, la última vez que lo vi cabalgaba hacia allá.- dijo el elfo guía señalando el lugar de la arboleda.

-Iré a buscarlo, regresa con los demás e informarles sobre lo que has visto en este lugar.- apuntó el guardia que salió a toda prisa.

_Thranduil_ montó y siguió el estrecho camino entre los troncos caídos. De pronto escuchó un grito y algo lo derribó, de inmediato se puso en guardia y vio al orco sobre el lomo de su caballo. _Dîn _relinchó y se paró sobre sus patas traseras derribando a la criatura, el monarca se abalanzó contra el orco cortándole el cuello. Miró a su alrededor y sobre la copa de los árboles que aún quedaban en pie, no obstante, nada vio. Subió a su equino y terminó de recorrer aquel terreno; al salir de allí se sorprendió al observar el torrente que descendía.

_-__¿Massë nalyë Lothíriel? (¿Dónde estás Lothíriel?)-_ se preguntaba el monarca reemprendiendo la marcha bordeando la fuerte corriente que había adquirido la inundación en esa zona. Por la distancia que había recorrido la elfa, _Thranduil _supo que ella había sido perseguida. Siguió el camino hasta que casi alcanzó el afluente del río que se desbordaba. En ese instante un relámpago iluminó el lugar, pudo distinguir una roca y sobre ella parecía yacer alguien. Bajó del caballo, ató una cuerda a su cintura y después al cuerpo del animal, agarró una pesada vara para apoyarse, se introdujo al torrente, el agua llegó hasta su pecho, a cada pasó tenía que clavar la rama para sujetarse, caminó con cuidado evitando los escombros que arrastraba la corriente, finalmente llegó hasta la roca y subió a ésta.

Sobre el peñasco vio a la elfa tendida, inmóvil, con su larga cabellera revuelta sobre el rostro, sus ropas desgarradas y varios hilillos de sangre que recorrían la superficie de la piedra. Cuidadosamente la giró hacia él descubriendo un pequeño bulto hecho con su capa, _Thranduil _miró dentro de la tela y le sorprendió encontrar a un bebé que, aunque débil, parecía estar bien.

-_¿Man agoreg? (¿Qué hiciste?)- _cuestionó _Thranduil _angustiado. Acercó a _Lothíriel_ a su pecho, la elfa apenas respiraba, su piel estaba helada, sus párpados y labios tenían un color azulado, tenía múltiples contusiones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó el Rey Elfo sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo; acarició el rostro de la elfa y le beso la frente. –Los sacaré de aquí.- dijo el soberano cargando al bebé, tomando la vara, tiró de la cuerda atada a su cintura para llamar la atención del caballo y cruzó lentamente; a mitad del camino casi fue arrastrado por los cadáveres de _huargos_ que empujaba el agua, lo que le hizo sumergirse junto al asustado pequeño. _Dîn_ haló fuertemente hasta que consiguió sacarlos. El viento arreció considerablemente, _Thranduil_ revisó al niño…

_-Aran Thranduil ¿man ie? (Rey Thranduil ¿qué pasa?)_\- llegó cabalgando _Anardil._

-_Yé utúvienyes, en (La he encontrado, mira allí)-_ señaló el monarca la roca… -Cuídalo, iré por ella.- advirtió _Thranduil_ entregándole el bebé al guardia.

-_Nan Aranya (Pero Mi Rey)_.- pronunció _Anardil_ preocupado pues la crecida era peligrosa. Depositó al bebé sobre su caballo, descendió de éste, se dirigió al equino azabache del monarca y ató otra de las cuerdas entre ambos animales para reforzar el agarre.

_Thranduil _se introdujo en el agua, ahora debía nadar pues ya era imposible tocar el fondo, el agua lo cubrió completamente, su caballo se agitó ante el fuerte tirón de la cuerda, el elfo emergió y observó que _Lothíriel _estaba a punto de ser arrastrada, se apresuró a llegar a la roca, desató su cuerda amarrándola alrededor de la cintura de la elfa y entonces, una ola chocó contra ellos, el monarca desapareció de la vista de _Anardil_. Ambos caballos relincharon al tiempo que reculaban y lograron sacar a _Lothíriel_. El guardia corrió hacia la elfa y observó con desasosiego la gravedad de su estado, cortó la cuerda y _Dîn_ salió corriendo río abajo.

_-¡Aran Thranduil!-_ gritó varias veces el elfo pero no había respuesta.

_Thranduil_ era arrastrado bruscamente por el torrente que por largos periodos le hundía, hasta que se estrelló contra la rama de un árbol caído de la cual consiguió asirse y poco a poco logró salir. Recuperó brevemente el aliento y salió corriendo río arriba; sintió que algo cálido le recorría un costado de la cabeza, se tocó y había sangre.

_Anardil_ se quitó la capa, cubrió a _Lothíriel _con ella y la cargó caminando río abajo seguido por el equino que llevaba al bebé.

_-¡Aranya! (¡Mi Rey!)-_ seguía gritando el guardia.

_Thranduil_ divisó a lo lejos a su caballo, aumentó la carrera para encontrarlo y regresar.

_-¡Gwaem Dîn! (¡Vamos Dîn!)-_ ordenó el soberano montando al afanoso equino azabache.

-Viniste Rey Elfo. Pensé que seguirías enviando a tus súbditos a hacer lo que a ti te corresponde.- dijo una potente voz en el aire.

El caballo del elfo _sinda_ se agitó y relinchó negándose a seguir. _Thranduil_ empuñó su espada y en un imperceptible movimiento la lanzó contra aquella sombra, al mismo tiempo cayó un rayo sobre la afilada arma y la negrura desapareció provocando un violento vendaval que ocasionó que el soberano cayera del caballo. El Rey Elfo se quedó quieto en aquél lugar pues comenzó a sentir ese intenso fuego que lo quemaba dolorosamente por dentro, una vorágine de terribles escenarios se agolparon contra su mente, su padres muertos, su pueblo en decadencia, muerte… y _Lothíriel_. Inmediatamente salió de la ensoñación, _Dîn_ estaba a un costado…

-_Hîr vuin_… (Mi señor)- gritó _Anardil_ al observar a lo lejos al Rey del Bosque Verde.

_Thranduil_ se irguió adolorido y alcanzó al guardia. –Yo la llevaré.- dijo montando a _Dîn_ mientras retiraba de los brazos del guardia a la desfallecida elfa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó _Anardil _ante la ausente presencia del elfo _sinda_.

-_No dirweg, gwaem. (Ten cuidado, vamos)- _indicó el Rey saliendo a todo galope rumbo al refugio seguido por el guardia quien llevaba al bebé.

-Tienes que ser fuerte _Lothíriel_…- repetía el Rey Elfo cuando intempestivamente una cuadrilla de jinetes les cerró el paso.

_-Alla Aran Thranduil (Salve Rey Thranduil).-_ le saludaron respetuosamente.

_-Alla _Señor del Bosque Verde.- se presentó _Lord Elrond_ entre sus jinetes.

_-Ai_ Señor de _Imladris_.- respondió _Thranduil_ extrañado.

-Dejemos las formalidades para después. Permítame revisarla.- expuso _Lord Elrond_ bajando de su caballo, tomó a la elfa entre sus brazos y la depositó sobre el suelo anegado. -Está peligrosamente emponzoñada parece que ella ha absorbido en su cuerpo todo el mal que habitaba en este lugar. Esta tormenta ha sido invocada por ella con la venia de los Valar para sanear esta zona y no se detendrá hasta hacerlo.- explicó el sabio Señor de _Imladris._

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para salvarla?- indagó el Rey del Bosque Verde.

-Probablemente…- meditó _Elrond_ exponiendo las múltiples heridas de la elfa de las cuales manaba una sustancia negra mezclada con sangre.

-¿Si esto es un proceso de saneamiento y la introducimos al afluente del río éste podría curar sus heridas?- indagó el monarca.

-Su razonamiento es adecuado, no obstante, el veneno se ha mezclado a tal grado con su sangre que temo que eso no será suficiente.- explicó _Elrond_ quien corrió hasta su caballo trayendo su alforja. -Retírense.- pidió el elfo a sus jinetes ya que debía descubrir el cuerpo de la elfa para iniciar con su ritual de sanación.

-_Anardil_ guíalos hasta el refugio.- ordenó el Rey Elfo.

-Como ordene _Aranya (Mi Rey),_ pero creo que no es seguro para este pequeño exponerlo a la enfermedad.- expuso el guardia.

-Acomódalo sobre mi caballo y váyanse.- indicó _Thranduil_ irritado.

_Lord Elrond_ revisó al bebé y le dio de beber un líquido cristalino que de inmediato calmó su llanto. –Tranquilo, estarás bien.- le dijo el elfo al pequeño quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

_Lothíriel _estaba completamente expuesta, tenía múltiples heridas principalmente en el cuello, piernas y espalda.

-Será doloroso _veleth nin (cariño)_ pero sé que eres valiente. Ayúdanos a ayudarte…- pronunció cariñosamente el Señor de _Rivendell_ quien sentía un paternal amor por la elfa que había vivido en el Valle por años.

-Comenzaré por las heridas más profundas, a medida que el veneno abandone su cuerpo será más doloroso para ella.- expuso _Elrond_ a _Thranduil._

El Rey dio vuelta a la elfa y removió su cabello de la espalda, los cortes producidos por aquel látigo eran particularmente profundos y parte de su carne estaba desprendida. _Elrond _pronunció algunas letanías, abrió una de las heridas, vertió aquel líquido cristalino y brillante; de la lesión comenzó a supurar una sustancia y vapor oscuros. _Thranduil_ pudo sentir el cuerpo de _Lothíriel_ temblar. El Señor de _Imladris_ continuó con el complejo ritual, de los ojos de la elfa se desprendían copiosas lágrimas oscurecidas, su cuerpo convulso por el dolor luchaba por expulsar la ponzoña, _Thranduil _revisó los ojos de _Lothíriel_ y éstos estaban completamente ennegrecidos…

Había momentos en los que el veneno impregnaba sus sentidos y ambos elfos parecían debilitarse, sin embargo, aparecía un aura que absorbía aquellos males y les devolvía la fuerza. _Lord Elrond_ prosiguió con el mismo proceso en todas las lesiones de _Lothíriel_, aunque inconsciente, en su fino rostro se dibujaba una expresión de angustiante sufrimiento.

-Necesito que limpie su cuerpo con esto. La dejaremos descansar un momento.- pidió _Elrond_ a _Thranduil _entregándole un pequeño recipiente con un preparado y un paño. –Iré a revisar al pequeño.- advirtió el elfo de cabellos negros.

_Thranduil_ empapó el paño con el líquido del recipiente y limpió delicadamente el rostro y cuerpo de la elfa. Algunas de las heridas ahora tenían un aspecto de quemaduras y otras estaban aún más abiertas que antes, de unas fluía sangre y de otras veneno. El Rey no había reparado en el tiempo que llevaban allí hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaron su rostro, la tormenta aún no cesaba pero el sol se abría paso entre las nubes.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño?- preguntó _Lord Elrond_ al bebé que recién despertaba y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños. –Bebe.- dijo el elfo dándole algunas gotas del líquido cristalino y de un tónico para erradicar el envenenamiento y fortalecer al niño. El Señor de _Rivedell _parecía disminuido por el mal con el que habían estado luchando, lo mismo sucedía con el Rey del Bosque Verde.

-Tome nos hace falta.- externó _Lord Elrond_ ofreciéndole al Rey Elfo un frasco con una infusión para combatir el envenenamiento.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)-_ dijo _Thranduil _bebiendo. –Puedo preguntar ¿qué lo trajo a estas tierras?-

-La presencia de _orcos, huargos _y_ trolls_ cruzando el Valle de _Imladris._ El mensaje que recibimos de _Lord Celeborn _y_ Lady Galadriel_ en relación a esa misma situación en _Lothlórien_ y las tierras aledañas al Bosque Verde. Así como el cambio en las aguas que bañan estas tierras. Nuestro propósito era investigar.- explicó _Lord Elrond._

-No pudo ser más oportuna su presencia.- expresó suspicazmente _Thranduil._

-Considero que dos de nosotros debemos volver a verificar la situación y llevarles algo de comer al Rey y al Sr. _Elrond._\- propuso _Anardil_ a los elfos de la comitiva de _Rivendell._

-De acuerdo, llevémosles algunos suministros.- confirmó uno de los elfos preparando su caballo para partir.

Ambas comitivas, del Reino del Bosque Verde e _Imladris_, había podido organizarse para dar descanso a los sanadores, atender a los enfermos complementando su atención con algunos preparados medicinales de _Rivendell_, mientras que otros patrullaban, buscaban suministros, elaboraban los tónicos e incluso buscaban un depósito para los muertos, ya que, el terreno inundado no permitía sepultarlos.

-Continuemos.- indicó el Señor _Elrond_. Volvió a descubrir a la elfa y miró detenidamente sus heridas. –No temas_ Lothíriel_.- pronunció el elfo sacando una pequeña hoja afilada y vertiendo un líquido sobre ésta. -No será fácil lo que le pediré a continuación pero es la única manera… necesito que vuelva a abrir sus heridas.- _Lord Elrond_ le entregó al elfo rubio la navaja.

_-¿Am man theled?, ¿boe? (¿Con qué propósito?, ¿es necesario?)-_ indagó _Thranduil_ seriamente.

-_Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)_, el veneno sigue en su sistema y hay que drenarlo por completo. Confíe en mí, no lo haría si no fuese el único camino.- explicó _Elrond_ mirando a _Thranduil._

El Rey del Bosque Verde tomó la afilada hoja y la hundió cuidadosamente en cada una de las lesiones de la elfa, al mismo tiempo, _Lord Elrond_ vertía ese extraño compuesto que parecía estar hecho con restos de estrellas. El cuerpo de _Lothíriel_ se contrajo y el veneno volvió a gotear pero esta vez acompañado con una mayor cantidad de sangre. La mano del monarca tembló cuando en su mente apareció aquella memoria en la que hundiera la espada en el pecho de su padre…

_-¿Manen nalye? (¿Está bien?)-_ preguntó _Elrond_ al notar el estado perturbado del elfo rubio. –Tómese un momento, si lo desea.- y continuó con el poderoso ritual. _Thranduil_ se levantó, caminó jadeante hasta su caballo y volteó al lugar donde yacía _Lothíriel_. El Señor de _Imladris_ estaba completamente absorto en el proceso, de él emanaba una poderosa energía que lo cobijaba. El cuerpo de la elfa estaba nuevamente impregnado por aquella ponzoña en su sangre.

El Rey Elfo desenfundó su espada al escuchar el trote de caballos acercarse…

-_¡Ai hîr vuin! (¡Salve mi señor!)_ Hemos traído provisiones.- anunció _Anardil_ permaneciendo a una distancia prudente del lugar donde el Señor _Elrond_ y _Lothíriel_ se encontraban. _Thranduil_ se acercó a ellos y agarró la alforja.

–_Aran (Rey)_ ¿hay algo más que podamos hacer?- investigó el elfo de _Imladris._

-No, por ahora. Vuelvan al refugio.- indicó el soberano.

-Estaremos alerta _Lord Thranduil_.- dijo el elfo marchándose.

_Thranduil_ colocó el saco con los suministros sobre su caballo y revisó al bebé, éste dormía.

-_Lord Thranduil_ debe darle el brebaje y usted debe beberlo también. He dejado un pequeño frasco en su alforja.- advirtió _Lord Elrond._

_Thranduil_ vertió unas gotas sobre la boca del niño y él también bebió un poco. –_Lord Elrond_ convendría que lo tomara.- indicó el elfo _sinda_ llevándole el frasco. El Señor de _Rivendell_ tenía un aspecto demacrado.

-Nos detendremos unos instantes, _Lothíriel_ se ha debilitado mucho.- pronunció con preocupación el elfo de cabellera obscura bebiendo el tónico e irguiéndose. _Thranduil_ volvió a limpiar el cuerpo de la elfa y lo cubrió. _Lord Elrond _elaboró una compleja tisana. –Debemos procurar que la beba.-

_Thranduil_ levantó la cabeza de _Lothíriel_, derramó unas gotas sobre su boca pero no lo tragó… _-Gwaem (Vamos)-_ pronunció el soberano. Inclinó un poco más su cabeza y finalmente lo bebió; volvió a realizar el mismo procedimiento hasta que casi consiguió que ella tomara toda la infusión. Inmediatamente después de los ojos, nariz y boca de la elfa comenzó a manar el veneno, su cuerpo convulsionó violentamente y su corazón se detuvo. _–Ava Lothíriel, an ngell nîn, echuio (No lo hagas Lothíriel, por favor, despierta)-_ pronunció incrédulo _Thranduil_ cargó a la elfa y se dirigió al río. _Lord Elrond_ los alcanzó alarmado.

El Rey Elfo se internó en el afluente hasta que le llegó a la cintura, la corriente aumentó, revistió el cuerpo de la elfa y lavó sus heridas, el agua del río se tiñó con la sangre de la elfa, _Thranduil_ la abrazó contra su pecho -_ Gi melin (Te amo)- _murmuró en el oído de _Lothíriel_. –Regresa-

El Señor de _Imladris _colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la elfa, cerró los ojos, de su palma una luz cálida y brillante germinó, por lo bajo pronunciaba poderosos versos, el agua a su alrededor se calmó formando sutiles ondas, aquél halo fue internándose paulatinamente en el corazón de la elfa, hasta que finalmente se hundió en su pecho, la tormenta se silenció, un tímido rayo de sol se posó sobre ella y _Lothíriel_ inhaló gradualmente.


	16. Chapter 16

-Quédate con nosotros _vanimelda (hermosa)._Tranquila pronto pasará.- prosiguió el Señor _Elrond_.

-Instalaré la tienda, cuídela, ella aún debe permanecer en el agua, después la dejaremos descansar… aún no hemos terminado y la tempestad tampoco.- aseguró el elfo de _Imladris._

-_Iston, hantalë (Lo sé, gracias)_\- dijo _Thranduil_ dirigiéndose a una parte menos profunda del río con _Lothíriel _entre sus brazos. El agua penetraba en sus heridas y al salir se llevaba consigo delgados hilillos de sangre y ponzoña que se desvanecían en la corriente.

-Consejero recibimos autorización de _Aran Thranduil_ para dar amparo a la gente del Valle.- anunció el elfo de la Guardia Real.

-Está bien, por favor, indiquen a _Nimphelos_ que prepare víveres y ropas; consulten a _Ereb_ para que disponga a los sanadores y al Consejero _Lewë_ para que se decida donde instalarlos.- explicó el Consejero a los elfos que le acompañaban.

Varios de los elfos que observaban la caravana se acercaron y comenzaron a ayudar a las personas…

-Consejero _Isilion, le fael (le estoy agradecido)_.- dijo _Belthil_ acercándose al elfo.

-_Belthil_, lamento lo que ha pasado con su gente y esperemos coadyuvar para que puedan superar esta situación tan pronto como sea posible.- pronunció el Consejero.

-Si no fuese por su ayuda muchos de nosotros estaríamos muertos ahora… además gracias a la valiente intervención de su hija pudimos escapar de un ataque de orcos, aunque nuestro pueblo fue completamente arrasado.- mencionó acongojado el hombre.

-¿Sabe qué pasó con mi hija?- indagó _Isilion_ inquieto.

-Por desgracia, no. Lo único que sé es que fueron sorprendidos por la horda de orcos mientras evacuaban el pueblo, su hija, la mía y uno de los centinelas. El elfo regresó con mi hija malherida pero de su hija no escuché nada más, lo siento.- explicó el hombre mirando a los elfos que atendían a _Ivorwen._

-Gracias por la información, vamos descanse.- pronunció _Isilion_ acercándose al guardia real.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- cuestionó el Consejero al guardia.

-Una gran emboscada en la frontera norte del Reino, el Rey encabezó la defensa y logramos repelerla. En el camino encontramos la caravana proveniente del pueblo, _Aran Thranduil_ autorizó la entrada de estas personas al Bosque Verde y continuó el viaje rumbo al Valle. Al parecer, un sector de la población se encuentra rezagado por la enfermedad y la tempestad… respecto a su hija no sabemos nada, lo lamento, Consejero.- explicó el guardia.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)_, prosiga con sus tareas.- dijo afligido _Isilion._

_-¡Ai, ai! (¡Hola, hola!)_ ¿Puedo ayudar?- curioseó interesada _Eilinel_ quien tiraba de la túnica del Consejero Real.

_-¡Á veleth nin! (¡Oh cariño!)_ ¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó _Isilion _a la pequeña hija de _Seregon_ y _Luinil._

-_En (Mire allí)_ quiero ayudar, tengo muchos juguetes…- señaló _Eilinel_ un gran número de pequeñas figuras de animales talladas en madera.

-_Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)_, Consejero ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?- cuestionó _Luinil_ algo apenada por la intrusión de su hija.

-Muy loable de su parte, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, por favor vaya con _Nimphelos_ y ella podrá orientarle.- indicó _Isilion._

-Enseguida… _nan, ¿__massë nalyë Eilinel? (¿dónde estás Eilinel?)-_ afirmó la elfa mientras buscaba a su hija que se había escabullido nuevamente.

_-¡Aiya __marilmanna!, ¡Maare tulde! (¡Hola bienvenidos a nuestra tierra! ¡Bienvenidos!)-_ gritaba cándidamente la pequeña elfa que se había montado en un enorme saco y se paraba sobre sus puntas para observar a aquellos fascinantes extraños que habían llegado.

-_Á pusta Eilinel (Para Eilinel)- pidió su madre colocándose a la altura de la pequeña._

_-¿__Selman mana nana? (¿Por qué mamá?)- _indagó desilusionada _Eilinel._

-Estas personas están tristes y no quieren jugar. Ahora acompáñame les ayudaremos a sentirse mejor.- explicó pacientemente _Luinil._

-_Nana (Mamá),_ ¿Por qué están tristes?- quiso saber la elfa mirando con atención el barullo a su alrededor.

-Porque han perdido a sus seres amados y su hogar.- expuso _Luinil_ llevando consigo algunas mantas y comenzando a repartirlas entre la gente.

_-Len (Para ti).-_ dijo _Eilinel_ entregando a una niña un pajarito de madera, el cual, fue recibido con una tímida sonrisa. Al tiempo que su madre caminaba repartiendo mantas y ropas; su hija iba obsequiando gozosamente sus juguetes a los niños.

-Quizá después puedas jugar con ellos, ahora necesitan descansar y reponer fuerzas.- indicó _Luinil_ al percatarse de las miradas curiosas entre su hija y los niños.

-_Náto, naneth (Sí, madre).-_ respondió la pequeña ayudando a su madre a llevar algunas mantas.

-¡Gracias!- dijo un niño agitando su mano para llamar la atención de _Eilinel_. La elfa lo miró entusiasmada y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

-Está lista la tienda _Lord Thranduil_, llevemos a _Lothíriel_ dentro.- indicó _Lord Elrond._

_Lothíriel_ fue trasladada a la pequeña tienda, allí fue arropada con algunas mantas, el Señor de _Imladris _le dio de beber algunos brebajes para tratar de fortalecerla.

La lluvia había cesado pero el viento era intenso, las nubes grises viajaban a gran velocidad a través del cielo y los relámpagos aparecían constantemente.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?- indagó ensimismado el Rey Elfo.

-¿Cuál es su hipótesis? – inquirió _Lord Elrond_.

-Sé de antemano que usted no actúa guiado exclusivamente por un estandarte de indulgencia; en sus acciones y decisiones hay algo más de lo que se percibe…- especuló _Thranduil_.

-¿Y qué es lo que usted percibe?- averiguó el Señor de _Rivendell._

-Sabemos que los rumores de los vasallos de _Sauron_ recorriendo estas tierras vienen de tiempo atrás, la infección de las aguas tiene al menos varios meses de estarse gestando, nos encuentra justo en el lugar y momento indicados, y por otro lado, el hecho de que posea todos los implementos necesarios para la atención de _Lothíriel_ no me parecen sólo una bienaventurada coincidencia.- expuso _Thranduil _observando a _Lord Elrond._

-Razonables son sus argumentos, lamento que mis acciones levanten tal sospecha, pero tras mi propósito no subyace ardid alguno que pueda entorpecer sus intereses.- analizó _Elrond _tranquilamente.

-¿Qué sabe de mis intereses?- indagó _Thranduil _escéptico.

-No más de lo que usted sabe de los míos, pero sin duda es usted un elfo sabio y confío en su probidad.- respondió _Lord Elrond_.

-Entonces tendré que considerarme afortunado.- apuntó sarcástico el Rey Elfo.

-_Lord Thranduil_ es momento de pensar en aquello que nos une, y ahora lo hace, la vida de _Lothíriel_ y eventualmente la erradicación del mal en la Tierra Media.- analizó el Señor de _Imladris_ mientras ingresaba a la tienda para revisar a _Lothíriel_.

-Al final quizá nos dividirá lo que ahora nos une…- pensó el soberano siguiendo al elfo de cabellera negra con el pequeño en brazos.

Las sábanas que cubrían a la elfa estaban humedecidas con la sangre de sus heridas, su piel estaba mortalmente pálida, sus párpados, labios y dedos tenían una coloración azulada.

-Esta vez drenaremos sus heridas en el río…- indicó _Lord Elrond._

-De acuerdo, la llevaré.- advirtió _Thranduil _cargando cuidadosamente a la elfa.

Entró al río, la tormenta se desató nuevamente y la corriente creció. El cuerpo de la elfa estaba cubierto por el agua, excepto su rostro, esta vez _Lord Elrond_ reabrió las heridas dejándolas expuestas a la creciente, entorno a ella se formaban oscilaciones de tonalidades oscuras que poco a poco desaparecían, la temperatura de su cuerpo era peligrosamente elevada. Allí permanecieron horas, con el sabio Señor de _Imladris_ completamente volcado al intenso ritual de curación, hasta que la fiebre de _Lothíriel_ cedió y sus silenciosas lágrimas volvieron a ser claras.

_Thranduil_ la llevó de vuelta a la tienda limpió su cuerpo, vertió el cristalino líquido en las lesiones y colocó nuevamente su raída vestimenta. Varios días pasaron, _Lord Elrond_ y el _Rey Thranduil_ se turnaban para viajar al refugio de la roca y conocer el estado que guardaba la situación, la lluvia continuaba aunque no con la misma intensidad, la inundación había disminuido y el rastro de los orcos se había hecho ceniza producto de los rayos.

En el refugio los enfermos habían presentado una importante recuperación, la mayoría había recobrado la lucidez, se aventuraban a tomar aire fresco fuera de la cueva, algunos ayudaban incluso a los elfos ya que su energía aumentaba paulatinamente; motivo por el que se alistaba ya el viaje hacia el Reino del Bosque. Los elfos del Bosque Verde habían cabalgado largamente en busca de suministros que pudieran llevar de vuelta al reino.

_Lord Elrond_ había trasladado al bebé al refugio mientras organizaba a su comitiva y daba instrucciones relativas a la medicación que debía ser administrada a las personas. _Thranduil _mientras tanto permanecía con _Lothíriel_ en la tienda que había sido instalada a unos metros del cauce del río. El estado de la elfa era inestable había días en los que su ausencia era silenciosa y su respiración prácticamente imperceptible, pero había otros en los que su cuerpo temblaba, sudaba, se agitaba y las lágrimas escurrían incesantemente.

El Rey Elfo en las noches de vigilia conversaba con ella tratando de mitigar la angustia de _Lothíriel_ con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara. Había momentos en los que _Thranduil_ se sentía asfixiado, atrapado y se alejaba cabalgando sin rumbo fijo simplemente alejándose de todo y de todos, pero nunca podía alejarse de sí mismo. _Lord Elrond_ notaba la inquietud del elfo _sinda_, no obstante, dejó que las cosas pasaran como tuvieran que ser sin su intervención en ese asunto. Finalmente su injerencia revelaría sus frutos en los tiempos por venir, para bien o para mal.

_Thranduil_ se acercó a la orilla del río, se agachó y tocó el agua, estaba fresca e increíblemente cristalina, se retiró la casaca y se tiró; se sumergió dejándose llevar por la corriente, la luz del sol se refractaba con hermosos colores a través del agua, giró impulsándose con el lecho del río y nadó vigorosamente contra la corriente hasta que llegó al lugar del cual había partido, salió y colocó nuevamente su ropa. Miró el cielo, las nubes de tormenta se habían disipado casi por completo, la lluvia había cesado y ahora sólo quedaba el frío clima otoñal.

El soberano entró a la tienda, observó a la elfa inmóvil, se sentó cerca de ella y de su bolsillo sacó el prendedor con la diminuta piedra preciosa incrustada, se aproximó a ella y le colocó el adorno sobre el cabello. De pronto, la elfa se removió con un mohín de dolor en sus facciones, abrió lentamente los ojos miró detenidamente a su alrededor, hasta que vio al Rey Elfo a su lado, cerró pausadamente los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que los labios de la elfa se abrieron.

-_Guren glassui Aranya. (Mi corazón está agradecido Mi Rey)- _musitó _Lothíriel_ volviendo a cerrar sus diáfanos ojos grises, a la vez que diminutas lágrimas caían de éstos.

-_Av-'osto, agorel vae. (No temas, lo hiciste bien)-_ pronunció _Thranduil_ secando delicadamente las lágrimas de la elfa con sus dedos. Salió de la tienda y por primera vez en varios días pudo respirar.

-_Lord Thranduil_ _¿man ie? (¿qué pasa?)-_ preguntó _Elrond_ que llegaba del refugio con algunos abastos.

-Ha despertado…- mencionó _Thranduil_.

_Lord Elrond _se apresuró, entró a la tienda y agarró la mano de _Lothíriel_. – _¿Vanimelda? (¿Hermosa?)-_

-_Im gelir ceni ad lin (Me alegro de verlo otra vez)-_ murmuró la elfa sonriendo débilmente, recibió un beso en la mano y volvió a descansar.

-Necesita tiempo, va a estar bien…- anunció _Lord Elrond_ acercándose a _Thranduil._

-¿Habrá secuelas?- averiguó el monarca.

-_Ú-iston (No lo sé)… _el envenenamiento ha sido muy grave pero, tampoco había visto que alguien lo superase como lo ha hecho ella, así que tengo esperanza.- explicó con sinceridad _Lord Elrond._

-Iré al refugio daré la orden para que partan hacia el Bosque Verde_… Lord Elrond le fael (le agradezco)- _dijo _Thranduil_ y subió a su caballo.

-_Lord Thranduil_ la comitiva de _Rivendell_ tiene ordenes de guardar a los suyos hasta los linderos de su reino.- advirtió _Lord Elrond_.

-De acuerdo.- pronunció el monarca y partió de inmediato.

Los elfos y las personas se marcharon esa misma tarde, _Anardil_ y otro de los elfos de _Imladris_ se negaban a dejar solos a sus señores, sin embargo, al final tuvieron que hacerlo. _Lord Elrond_ planeaba regresar a su morada en cuanto su corte volviera del bosque, ya que, _Lothíriel _parecía haber superado la etapa más crítica.

En el Bosque Verde la gente del Valle se habían establecido entre los elfos y, aunque algunos de éstos últimos se mostraban recelosos, poco a poco estaban aprendiendo a conocerse. _Eilinel_ se encontraba fascinada por poder compartir con alguien tan diferente a ella, comenzaba a comprender que había distintas formas de vivir un mismo suceso. Los Consejeros, por su parte, se hallaban preocupados por la ausencia del Rey, la falta de información sobre lo sucedido con el resto de las personas, el paradero de _Lothíriel,_ y desde luego, el destino de la misión enviada a _Dol-Guldur_.

-_Aran Thranduil_ ha tardado en volver ¿qué habrá podido retrasarlo?- preguntó _Imloth_ a _Luinil_ mientras repartían la cena a los habitantes del Valle.

-Lo ignoro, sólo espero que se encuentren bien…- respondió _Luinil _con algo de ansiedad en su voz.

_Imloth _permaneció en silencioso sabiendo que _Luinil_ se refería también a _Seregon_, _Elendë_ y _Lothíriel_…

-Seguro que lo están…- declaró _Imloth_, sin evitar sentir celos de que tal vez _Thranduil_ estuviera con la hija de _Isilion. Imloth_ había visto partir aquella noche a _Lothíriel _y aunque pudo haber hecho algo para detenerla, la dejó seguir… para que no volviera, para que dejara de ser un obstáculo entre ella y el Rey.

Los días pasaron, había caído la primera nevada que anunciaba la llegada del invierno, todo se cubrió de blanco y una fina capa de hielo se formó sobre el río. Había costado mucho que _Lothíriel_ comiera, ya que apenas tenía energía para masticar, no obstante, de a poco se le veía con más voluntad.

-Mi comitiva llegará mañana y tendré que irme, me aseguraré de dejarle pertrechos para los próximos días. _Lothíriel_ está aún muy débil como para realizar el viaje. Saldré a buscar algunas hierbas.- anunció _Lord Elrond_. -_Posto vae (Descansa bien)- _dijo dándole de beber un brebaje a la elfa.

-_Iston, av-'osto (Lo sé, no se preocupe)_\- respondió el elfo _sinda_ mientras atizaba el fuego.

_-Aranya (Mi Rey)_ creo que nos escabullimos…- dijo _Lothíriel_ intentando sentarse y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa al elfo que la miró sorprendido.

-Así que de eso se trataba, francamente planeaba algo más sutil cuando te lo propuse.- respondió juguetonamente _Thranduil_ acercándose a _Lothíriel_ y acomodándose para que la espalda de ella pudiera recargarse contra su pecho. El Rey Elfo pudo sentir el cuerpo de la elfa temblar.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el elfo.

-No, ya no.- respondió _Lothíriel_ nerviosa pero complacida ante la cercanía con _Thranduil_.

-_Tari meletyalda_, _an ngell nîn, __goheno nin. (Majestad, por favor, perdóneme)- _se disculpó _Lothíriel _por haber transgredido las reglas del reino.

-Tu intervención salvó la vida de muchos, no obstante, es un tema que deberemos tratar una vez que te encuentres mejor, por ahora, sólo ocúpate de ti misma.- aseveró el monarca.

-_Le fael, guren glassui hîr vuin. (Mi corazón agradece su generosidad mi señor).- _pronunció_ Lothíriel _agarrando con ternura la mano del monarca, llevándola junto a su corazón.

_-_¿Recuerdas aquella vez en las montañas del Bosque Verde? Había caído la primera nevada, justo como ahora en este lugar…- comentó _Thranduil_.

-Recuerdo que fue una de nuestras escapadas cuando recién aprendíamos a cabalgar. Éramos verdaderamente pequeños.- dijo _Lothíriel_ con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

-No paraste de llorar aquella vez cuando nos creíste perdidos.- apuntó el Rey Elfo con nostalgia en los ojos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, creo que usted ya no se acuerda que fuimos sorprendidos por un enorme oso ocasionando que los caballos se desbocaran y nos dejaran a nuestra suerte…- mencionó la elfa acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del monarca.

-De manera que llorabas porque te asustó el oso.- dijo _Thranduil_ acariciando suavemente la mano de _Lothíriel_.

-No, tampoco fue eso, cuando el oso nos persiguió corrimos entre los arbustos espinosos, mi cabello quedó enredado, no podía moverme y el animal estaba aproximándose…- expuso _Lothíriel._

-Y entonces corté tu cabello… lo había olvidado.- expresó _Thranduil_ con una sonrisa al remembrar la escena. El cabello de la elfa había quedado tan corto que se levantaba por todos lados dándole un aspecto gracioso.

-Y usted reía a carcajadas, cuando finalmente logramos burlar al enfurecido animal. Incluso aseguraría que ahora mismo está sonriendo.- mencionó _Lothíriel._

-_Amin hiraetha Lothíriel nan_,_ (Lo siento Lothíriel pero,)_ lucías muy graciosa y yo no entendía el motivo de tu llanto pese a que habíamos escapado del oso y sabíamos el camino de vuelta aunque tuviésemos que recorrerlo a pie.- agregó el Rey Elfo entretenido.

-Corrí hasta que trepé a un gran pino; no pude verlo, ni escucharlo. Esperé, entonces, me percaté que el oso pasó de largo montaña arriba, pero de usted no había rastro, temí lo peor e incluso creí que me dejaría allí…- explicó _Lothíriel_ agitada.

-Me ofende ¡Qué poco me conocías!- apuntó juguetonamente el elfo _sinda._

-Nunca me alegré más de haberme equivocado. Mi miedo no era infundado, _hîr vuin (mi señor)_, ya antes me habían abandonado, mi silenciosa presencia era fácilmente olvidada por los que me rodeaban. Muchas veces deambulé sola a través de lugares desconocidos procurando encontrar el camino de regreso a casa… _hannon le Aranya (gracias Mi Rey)_ por nunca haberme abandonado.- expresó _Lothíriel_ conmovida.

_Thranduil_ se quedó un momento en silencio, entonces la elfa pudo escuchar el latido del vigoroso corazón del Rey Elfo. Él se movió, la sostuvo hasta recostarla entre las mantas, ambos se miraron, el monarca recorrió sutilmente el cabello y el rostro de ella; _Lothíriel_ cerró los ojos ante el gentil contacto.

-Pude escucharlo… en el río.- apuntó nerviosa la elfa… _-Aranya Thranduil melinyes (Mi Rey Thranduil lo amo) _siempre lo he hecho.- manifestó sinceramente _Lothíriel_ dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

_Thranduil_ se aproximó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa _Lothíriel_ y la besó suavemente en los labios. -_Gi melin Lothíriel (Te amo Lothíriel)- _expresó el Rey Elfo conmovido. –Por cierto te veías linda con tu cabello trasquilado.- dijo el soberano, provocando la risa de ambos.


	17. Chapter 17

La comitiva de elfos del Bosque e _Imladris_, así como, la gente del pueblo del Valle habían llegado sin contratiempo al reino. _Anardil_, el Jefe de la Guardia Real, informó sobre los últimos acontecimientos a los Consejeros, no obstante, sólo mencionó que _Lothíriel _había sido encontrada y el Rey junto a _Lord Elrond_ estaban con ella. Aunque _Isilion_, sin duda, sabía que algo grave había pasado con su hija.

De inmediato, la gente del Valle fue recibida y reunida con los otros miembros del pueblo. La mejoría en el estado de salud era notable, aunque el viaje los había agotado, los sanadores tenían un buen pronóstico para ellos.

-¿_Anardil_ volverá para encontrarse con el Rey _Thranduil_?- investigó _Isilion._

-_Ván (No lo haré)_ por órdenes del _Aran (Rey)_. Él desea que todo esté organizado y debo ir a transmitir las órdenes a los guardianes del bosque. _Áva sorya (No se preocupe) _su hija está en excelentes manos.- manifestó _Anardil_ retirándose al bosque para encontrarse con los guardianes.

La comitiva de_ Rivendell_ se había retirado en cuanto avistaron el Bosque Verde y cabalgaron a toda prisa para volver con el Señor _Elrond_.

-_Anardil_ una jinete de _Lórien _viene hacia acá. Está siendo escoltada- anunció uno de los guardias del bosque.

-Manténganse alerta.- indicó el Jefe de la Guardia Real dando instrucciones a los guardianes.

-¿Ha habido alguna primicia respecto a la misión de _Dol Guldur_?- inquirió _Anardil._

-Nos hemos comunicado con los centinelas que están más al sur; los vieron transitar sin mayor problema hasta su destino pero no ha habido más noticias al respecto.- apuntó el centinela.

-Creo que la inquietud de _Aran Thranduil_ no está por demás, ya deberían haberlos visto cabalgar de vuelta.- analizó _Anardil._

-Vuelvan a sus puestos, cualquier novedad trasmítanla de inmediato.- ordenó el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-¿_Ivorwen_ cómo te sientes?- preguntó el elfo de la comitiva que había combatido junto a ella.

-Perdí parte de mi pierna pero creo que estaré bien.- dijo la chica acongojada.

-Lo siento…- pronunció el elfo.

-No hay porque sentirlo, todos estábamos en peligro y conseguimos salvar nuestras vidas gracias a su ayuda. Por cierto, _¿quentuvalyë nin esselya? (¿me dirías tu nombre?)-_ preguntó _Ivorwen_.

-_Essinya ná Vorondil (Me llamo Vorondil)_.- respondió sorprendido, ya que, sabía que la joven no hablaba su lengua.

-Espero haberlo dicho correctamente, estuve practicando, mi padre me ayudó.- apuntó sonriente la mujer pelirroja.

-Lo has dicho bien, yo podría enseñarte si estás interesada pero necesitas recuperarte primero. Debo irme…- se despidió _Vorondil_.

-_Vorondil_, estoy muy agradecida.- expresó la joven mujer.

-_Hanon le Ivorwen (Gracias Ivorwen).-_ respondió el elfo retirándose del lugar.

-Consejero se me ha informado que una jinete de _Lórien_ se acerca, ya está siendo escoltada…- indicó _Anardil._

-Ya me han puesto al tanto, tendremos que detenerla en los subterráneos, _Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)_ dejó órdenes expresas de no dejar pasar a nadie, sin excepción. Por otro lado, el mensaje que recibimos de _Lórien_ ya fue respondido y no esperamos, por ahora, nada más. Por favor, encárguese de ese asunto e infórmeme en cuanto haya llegado- expuso _Isilion._

-De acuerdo Consejero.- dijo _Anardil_ retirándose con los guardias del bosque.

_-Isilion_ ¿hay noticias de nuestra hija?- cuestionó _Ilmen_ encontrándose con su marido a la entrada del palacio.

-_Ilmen_ nuestra hija ya fue localizada y permanece en las cercanías del pueblo del Valle en compañía del Rey _Thranduil_ y _Lord Elrond,_ es eso lo que se me ha dicho.- expuso _Isilion_ meditabundo.

-No sé qué pensar _Isilion,_ el cambio en el ambiente probablemente tiene algo que ver con todo esto y la presencia del Señor de _Imladris_ confirma la gravedad de lo que sea que se gestó en esas tierras.- apuntó _Ilmen_ preocupadamente.

-Supongo que después de la decisión que tomé deberé seguir confiando y aferrándome al idealismo.- declaró _Isilion_ besando la mano de su esposa.

-Espero que nuestra hija, sea fuerte para enfrentar lo que sea que el destino que ha escogido le depara…- dijo _Ilmen_ apesadumbrada.

¿Crees que has conocido el dolor elfo? No tienes ni idea… arderás, pero primero verás sucumbir tu mundo. _Thranduil_ se despertó de golpe alarmando a la elfa que dormía. –_Hîr vuin_ ¿_prestad? (Mi señor ¿hay problemas?)- _murmuró_ Lothíriel _adolorida.

-Ahora vuelvo.- advirtió _Thranduil_ desenvainando su espada al escuchar los pasos de un caballo aproximarse. El Rey aguzó sus sentidos y pudo distinguir a la distancia a _Lord Elrond._

-_An ngell nîn __¿man-ie? __(Por favor ¿qué pasa?)-_ dijo _Lothíriel_ ansiosa al percatarse que _Thranduil_ había desenvainado la espada y ella no podía moverse por sí misma.

-_Únat, __av-'ost (Nada, no temas), _se acerca_ Lord Elrond.- _indicó_ Thranduil _desde la entrada de la tienda.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó _Lord Elrond_ descendiendo del caballo y mirando al abrumado elfo _sinda._

-_Lothíriel_ está despierta me parece que siente mucho dolor y quizá la fiebre haya vuelto…- expuso el Rey Elfo retirándose en dirección al río.

El Señor de _Rivendell_ entró a la tienda y depositó la alforja a un lado. _-¿__Manen natye Lothíriel? (¿Cómo estás Lothíriel?)__-_ preguntó el elfo de cabellera negra.

-Duele mucho y no puedo moverme.- pronunció débilmente la elfa.

-Tranquila lo solucionaremos. Bebe.- el sabio Señor de _Imladris_ colocó su mano sobre la frente de la elfa y pronunció imperceptibles palabras que fueron mitigando el dolor y energizando su maltrecho cuerpo.

-_Guren glassui (De corazón le agradezco) _por todo lo que ha hecho por mí_.- _musitó _Lothíriel_ volviendo a dormir.

-_Losto vae vanimelda (Duerme bien hermosa).- _dijo_ Lord Elrond _arropando a la delicada elfa.

_Thranduil_ rompió la fina capa de hielo que cubría el río y sacó un poco de agua para refrescar su rostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó _Lord Elrond._

-Ya lo ha hecho _Lord Elrond_. _Le fael (Ha sido generoso).- _respondió_ Thranduil _sin dejar de mirar el río.

-Mañana partiré a primera hora rumbo a _Imladris_, le preguntaré a _Lothíriel _si desea partir conmigo para que pueda recuperarse más rápidamente.- expresó El Señor Elfo.

-Quizá sea lo mejor…- opinó _Thranduil_ mirando a los ojos a _Elrond._

Durante el trascurso de la madrugada llegó la comitiva de _Imladris_ e informaron al Rey _Thranduil_ que la caravana había llegado con bien hasta el Bosque Verde.

-_Lothíriel echuio (Lothíriel despierta)- _pidió_ Lord Elrond _tocando suavemente la mano de la elfa.

_-Alassi'aure Lord Elrond (Buenos días Lord Elrond)-_ saludó adormilada _Lothíriel._

-_Veleth nin, boe i 'waen (Cariño, debo irme) _¿quieres venir con nosotros a_ Imladris? _Allí podré ayudarte a que te recuperes más rápido.- indagó_ Lord Elrond._

-_Ni 'lassui Lord Elrond nan (Estoy agradecida Lord Elrond pero) _deseo volver a mi hogar_, amin hiraetha (lo siento).- _explicó _Lothíriel_ que había conseguido sentarse sin ayuda.

-Entiendo… me marcharé con angustia, sin embargo, sé que eres valiente y saldrás victoriosa de esto. Él cuidará bien de ti.- dijo _Lord Elrond_ besando paternalmente la frente de la elfa. –Hay un brillo especial en tu mirada espero que te haga muy feliz. _Nan alasseä omentielvanen. Laitalë. Namarië Lothíriel (Estoy encantado de haber estado contigo. Bendiciones. Adiós Lothíriel)_.- se despidió el Señor de _Imladris._

-_Le fael Lord Elrond. __Mára mesta. Enomentuvalvë__. (Ha sido generoso Lord Elrond. Buen viaje. Volveremos a encontrarnos).- _pronunció_ Lothíriel _haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

-Ella ha decidido quedarse _Lord Thranduil_, he dejado en la alforja todo lo necesario, le recomiendo que aguarde al menos dos días más antes de partir, para entonces ella estará más repuesta. Creo que es todo, _Na lû e-govaned vîn. Namarië (Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. Adiós).- _dijo_ Lord Elrond._

_-__Ni 'lassui. __N'i lû tôl, novaer (Le estoy agradecido. Hasta entonces, adiós)- _se despidió _Thranduil._

El Señor de _Imladris_ montó su corcel preparándose para marcharse. -¿Está hecho_ Lord Elrond?-_ indagó uno de los elfos de su caravana.

_-_Lo que estaba en mis manos lo está…- analizó el Señor de _Rivendell_.

-Debiste haber ido a _Imladris_.- aseguró el soberano regresando a la tienda.

-Por ahora, no deseo alejarme más de mi hogar.- expuso la elfa bebiendo la infusión que había preparado _Thranduil_ para ella.

-Está bien anhelar pero debes ser realista y considerar las prioridades.- apuntó _Thranduil _mientras reanimaba el fuego.

-_Aran (Rey) Thranduil_ ¿puedo preguntar qué estaba soñando?- averiguó inquieta la elfa.

-Nada digno de ser relatado… _losto vae (duerme bien) _aún es muy temprano_.-_ indicó el soberano de pie a la entrada de la tienda y con la mirada hacia ninguna parte.

_Lothíriel_ tuvo dificultades para volver a recostarse sus heridas dolían pero no quiso molestar al monarca pues parecía ausente y taciturno. Lo observó durante un rato, el elfo erguido, majestuoso dándole la espalda a la tienda mientras el viento movía su larga cabellera rubia, el vaho de su respiración se evaporaba en el crepúsculo y los copos de nieve se acumulaban en su ropa. La elfa sentía miedo, había contemplado tal maldad impregnar su ser que temía que al cerrar los ojos caería al vacío, a la nada…

-Yo estaré aquí…- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de _Thranduil_. _Lothíriel_ se aferró a las mantas derramó una temerosa lágrima y se quedó dormida.

-Recuerda que nada es absoluto, tu temor es justificado pero no debes paralizarte has de elegir tu destino. Todos lo hacemos por omisión o por acción… -escuchó _Lothíriel _en sus sueños las palabras que le había dicho _Lord Elrond_ cuando le habló acerca de lo que le había mostrado aquel espectro.

-_¡Daro sí! (¡Detente ahora!)-_ ordenó _Anardil_ a la jinete, la cual, obedeció de inmediato. Dos centinelas se aproximaron, uno tomó las riendas del caballo, el otro ató una venda alrededor de los ojos de la elfa y así la condujeron hasta los subterráneos del palacio del Bosque Verde.

-¿Pero qué sucede? Deseo hablar con su Rey, no soy ningún enemigo.- decía la elfa inútilmente mientras escuchaba el sonido metálico de la reja cerrarse tras de sí. Se retiró la venda y se percató que se encontraba en una celda, se pegó a la reja, el pasillo estaba silencioso y oscuro.

-Consejero la elfa ha sido llevada a las celdas subterráneas.- informó _Anardil._

-Acompáñeme a interrogarla.- pidió _Isilion_ saliendo de su despacho.

Ambos elfos se dirigieron a los niveles subterráneos del palacio hasta que estuvieron de pie frente a la celda donde se encontraba la elfa.

-_¿__Man ná esselya? (¿Cómo te llamas?), ¿mallo tulalyë? (¿de dónde vienes?)-_ cuestionó el Consejero Real.

_-Essinya ná Symbelminë, tulan Lorienello (Me llamo Symbelminë y vengo de Lorien).-_ respondió nerviosa la elfa.

-¡Miente! ¿Con qué objeto se ha internado en estas tierras?- inquirió severamente _Isilion._

-Soy una elfa de _Lothlórien_, eso es verdad, no fui enviada directamente por los Señores de esas tierras yo viajaba cerca del cauce sur del _Anduin_, cuando fuertes temblores me sorprendieron, pude notar que parte de la arboleda caía, una bandada de aves voló despavorida, el agua del río comenzó a colarse por una grieta que se abrió en la tierra. Lo único que recuerdo después fue que algo me derribó del caballo y quedé tendida sobre la ribera, cuando desperté de inmediato cabalgué hacia acá porque sé que esto proviene de _Dol Guldur_ y creo que es importante que lo sepan.- expuso _Symbelminë_.

-¿Qué más has visto?, ¿alguien más te acompaña?- demandó el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-No estoy segura, me sentía desorientada cuando cruce cerca de ese lugar, creí haber visto un jinete que cabalgaba en dirección opuesta a la mía. Y no, nadie más venía conmigo. Eso es todo, señores…- puntualizó la elfa.

-Permanecerá aquí hasta nuevo aviso.- declaró _Isilion_ retirándose del lugar seguido por _Anardil_.

-_Nan (Pero) Aran Thranduil_ me conoce, _alassenyan (por favor), _infórmenle.- gritó la elfa desde la oscuridad de la celda.

-¿Qué opina Consejero?- preguntó _Anardil._

-Creo que dice la verdad, seguramente _Elendë _y_ Seregon_ quedaron envueltos en aquella vorágine. El jinete a que hace referencia la elfa no creo que haya sido ninguno de los dos. Lo consultaré con el Consejero _Lenwë_ y, por otro lado, no creo que podamos tomar una decisión al respecto en tanto el Rey _Thranduil_ no conozca de la situación.- expuso consternado el Consejero Real.

-Investigaré si alguno de los centinelas se aproximó a _Dol Guldur_, aunque lo dudo, ya que se les dio la orden de que se mantuvieran precavidamente alejados de la fortaleza.- expuso el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

_-¿Hîr vuin Thranduil massë nalyë? __(¿Mi señor Thranduil dónde está?)-_ averiguó ansiosa _Lothíriel_ al despertar y advertir que se hallaba sola en la tienda. Miró a su alrededor percatándose que a su lado había una humeante bebida y _lembas_. Bebió pero no comió nada. Sus piernas aún estaban muy débiles como para ponerse de pie, realmente deseaba salir de allí y respirar aire fresco, se había cansado del encierro. De modo que se arrastró fuera de las mantas, notó que había manchas de sangre fresca en estas pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

_Thranduil_ se había sumergido por algunos minutos en el congelante río, escuchó movimiento dentro de la tienda y salió del agua; su piel estaba enrojecida por el quemante frío, se vistió rápidamente y caminó de vuelta. Se detuvo silenciosamente a la entrada de la tienda, pudo ver la fina mano de _Lothíriel_ apretujando la nieve y tratando de asirse de algo para asomar su rostro. El Rey Elfo se agachó y tocó su mano provocando que la elfa se sobresaltara y la retirara velozmente.

_-Alassë' arin Lothíriel ¿manen natye? (Buen día Lothíriel ¿cómo estás?)-_ preguntó _Thranduil _abriendo discretamente la entrada de la tienda aun permaneciendo agachado.

_-Alassi'aure Aran Thranduil (Buenos días Rey Thranduil)_, me asustó. Me siento un poco mejor…- respondió la elfa aún con la mano en el pecho debido al susto.

_-__¿__Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)-_ indagó el soberano.

-_Aran_, me gustaría salir un momento necesito tomar aire fresco ¿me ayudaría?- pidió _Lothíriel_.

-Está bien pero antes come algo…- dijo el monarca. La elfa agarró la _lemba_ la partió y le ofreció un trozo al elfo _sinda_.

-_Aphado nin Lothíriel (Ven aquí Lothíriel).- _el elfo se puso de pie, tomando las manos de la elfa.-Trata de apoyarte sobre tus piernas.- sugirió _Thranduil_. _Lothíriel_ se agitó pero consiguió ponerse de rodillas, tomó aire y se sujetó con fuerza del elfo. _–Gwaem (Vamos)-_ dijo _Thranduil_. La elfa se esforzó y logró erguirse momentáneamente pero sus piernas se doblaron y fue sostenida por el Rey Elfo que le ayudó a pararse nuevamente. –Tranquila- susurró el monarca quien mantenía a la elfa cerca de su cuerpo para que ésta no cayera.

_Lothíriel_ pudo sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo del Rey Elfo, se puso nerviosa ante la proximidad, de pronto sintió la mano de _Thranduil_ levantar su barbilla, sus ojos encontraron los profundos zafiros del soberano, el corazón de la elfa latía con fuerza, ella le dedicó una delicada sonrisa –_Aranya (Mi Rey)-_ musitó la elfa acariciando el mojado cabello del monarca. _Thranduil_ besó a _Lothíriel_ lentamente explorando ese nuevo contacto, la elfa disfrutó la dulzura del acercamiento al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el pecho del elfo.

El Rey _Thranduil_ sentía una calidez reconfortante que relajó y vitalizó su cuerpo. Atrajo a la elfa más cerca de su cuerpo y la levantó cuidadosamente unos centímetros del suelo para tener un mejor acceso a su boca. _Lothíriel_ acarició el rostro y orejas del elfo; hasta que separó sus labios. –_Aranya (Mi Rey)_, salgamos, _an ngell nîn (por favor)_\- pidió _Lothíriel_ sonrojada.

-_Iston (Lo sé),_ ¿quieres intentarlo nuevamente?- averiguó el Rey Elfo agarrando la barbilla de la elfa.

-_Nacë (Sí)_.- _Lothíriel_ se aferró a los brazos del monarca, tambaleante dio algunos pasos, se abrió la entrada de la tienda de campaña y entrecerró los ojos pues la luz reflejada en la nieve la había deslumbrado. _Thranduil _colocó la capucha de la capa de la elfa y salieron.

El frío era intenso, la nieva caía pausadamente, el entorno era silencioso. –Todo está muy cambiado, no parece el mismo lugar…- expresó _Lothíriel _observando detenidamente el paisaje. –_Hîr vuin_ _(Mi señor)_ quisiera acercarme al río.- sugirió la encantadora elfa. _Thranduil_ cargó a _Lothíriel_ pues con la nieve acumulada le era aún más difícil caminar. Llegaron a la orilla del río, el elfo _sinda _la bajó cuidadosamente, ella se arrodilló y metió la mano al agua. Sus huesos dolieron por la baja temperatura, la capa de hielo que recubría el cauce se agrietó completamente y el agua osciló. La mano de _Lothíriel_ comenzó a ennegrecerse atrapada en el hielo, un hilillo de sangre coloreó el agua.

-¡_Lothíriel no dirweg_! _(¡Lothíriel ten cuidado!)-_ advirtió _Thranduil _preocupado intentando liberar la mano de la elfa.

-_¡Vá Aran Thranduil! Nan mara (¡No lo haga Rey Thranduil! Estoy bien)-_ dijo _Lothíriel_ adolorida, ya que, el río estaba absorbiendo el veneno que aún se encontraba en el cuerpo de la elfa.–El saneamiento aún está en proceso en esta tierra.- explicó la elfa. Después de unos instantes pudo sacar la mano del agua, la cual, había vuelto a su color habitual. -Me alegra saber que esta zona está siendo liberada de la ponzoña que la envenenaba, es un pequeño paso en la dirección correcta.- expuso la elfa con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro.

-_No (Así parece)… Lothíriel_ tenemos que hablar, es importante que me digas todo lo que pasó. Debes estar consciente que serás juzgada por haber infringido las normas.- advirtió _Thranduil_ revisando la mano de la elfa y examinando su rostro.

_-Iston (Lo sé)-_ dijo _Lothíriel_ con un dejo de aprensión en su voz.

-No te preocupes, se te juzgará con justicia. Regresemos a la tienda tengo que revisar tus heridas.- indicó el Rey Elfo.

-Aún no deseo volver.- indicó _Lothíriel_ inhalando profundamente y comenzó a relatar a _Thranduil_ todo lo sucedido desde que viera en sus sueños lo que pasaría con el Valle hasta que quedaran inconsciente tendida sobre la roca.

El Rey Elfo escuchó con atención analizando los hechos hasta que la elfa concluyó, entonces intervino. -¿Desde cuándo tuviste ese presentimiento?- cuestionó el soberano.

-Me fue revelado la misma noche en que partí…- respondió _Lothíriel._

-¿Por qué decidiste tomar en cuenta esa revelación?- indagó el monarca.

-No sabría decirlo con exactitud porque nunca tuve la certeza de que en realidad sucedería simplemente me cansé de huir, después de mucho tiempo se me volvía a presentar una visión y decidí seguir mi presentimiento. Por ello consideré no involucrar a nadie.- expuso la elfa observando a los ojos al Rey.

-Indirectamente involucrados se les atribuirán responsabilidades a los guardias que te acompañaron y a tus padres.- advirtió _Thranduil_.

-Confío en la ecuanimidad del tribunal pero me siento directamente responsable por lo que pueda sucederles.- explicó _Lothíriel_ desilusionada.

-¿Sabías que era posible que el enemigo te dejara ver deliberadamente sus planes y aun así seguiste?- averiguó el Rey Elfo poniéndose de pie.

-En el momento no lo contemplé pero supe que era factible, sé que fue imprudente, no había tiempo pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer, ignorarlo?- reflexionó _Lothíriel_ irritada.

-Debes estar preparada para lo que vendrá, preguntas de esta índole se te formularán. A tu favor, está sin duda que has contribuido a salvar a un pueblo, a los elfos que se encontraban allí y al proceso de saneamiento de este lugar.- analizó el elfo con rostro serio.

-No, _hîr vuin (mi señor),_ no necesito prepararme porque la verdad respalda mis acciones.- aseveró la elfa sin retirar sus relucientes ojos grises de los del Rey.

-No esperaría menos de ti.- expresó _Thranduil_ ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a _Lothíriel._

Ambos elfos se encaminaron en silencio hacia la tienda, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Entraron, _Thranduil_ depositó con suavidad a _Lothíriel_ entre las mantas, se retiró momentáneamente para atizar el fuego. La elfa vio que a un lado de la alforja había un reluciente arco y flechas, gateó hasta este y notó que tenía algunas inscripciones características de _Imladris._

_-Lord Elrond_ lo dejó para ti.- anunció _Thranduil_ entregándole a la elfa una infusión mientras él bebía de un trago otra. –Necesito atender tus heridas.- dijo el soberano agachándose, retirando la capa de la elfa, revisó las laceraciones del cuello, estaba amoratado, tomó un paño humedecido en un tónico y lo pasó suavemente. – Será mejor que te recuestes.- pidió el elfo rubio. _Lothíriel _regresó a las sábanas pero llevó consigo el arco y flechas. –Lo entiendo seré cuidadoso.- declaró _Thranduil _juguetonamente mirando el arco y después a la elfa.

-_¡Á ú! (¡Oh, no es eso!_) Confío plenamente en usted.- mencionó la elfa dejando escapar una sincera sonrisa.

-Descubriré tu espalda.- indicó el elfo, removió el cabello de la elfa, desabotonó el traje de viaje, dejando al descubierto la blanca espalda de ella, algunas de las heridas habían casi cicatrizado pero otras aún parecían graves quemaduras. _Thranduil_ sumergió nuevamente el paño en el tónico y limpió las heridas, percibió que la elfa se estremecía. –_Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)_ casi he terminado aquí.- informó el monarca. Continuó y esparció el polvo de algunas hierbas sobre las heridas.

-_Aran Thranduil_ ¿por qué decidió venir hasta acá?- cuestionó _Lothíriel_ con el prendedor que había encontrado el monarca.

-El ciervo que dejaste en el bosque se acercó al palacio actuando de una manera inusual, consiguió llamar mi atención y lo seguí hasta el claro. Allí encontré el prendedor que hay en tu mano, supe que algo grave pasaba… estaba preocupado por ti.- explicó el Rey Elfo.

_Lothíriel_ guardó silencio, miró por sobre el hombro al elfo _sinda_, le dirigió una cándida sonrisa, pausadamente se sentó hasta quedar de frente al monarca, agarró su mano y mirándole a los ojos dijo –_Hantalë Thranduil (Gracias Thranduil)_, a tu lado siempre me he sentido segura, provocas que me sienta en paz conmigo misma, puedo confiar en mí, junto a ti soy una mejor elfa… junto a ti ya no me siento sola.- la elfa se aproximó hasta que quedó sobre el regazo del monarca, agarró su rostro entre sus manos, besó su frente, luego sus labios y lo abrazó.

_-Lothíriel vanimelda (hermosa),_ tanto tiempo anhelando tu compañía, gracias por recordarme que en mí hay algo más que un crudo corazón porque has sido una luz en mis horas más aciagas.- aseguró el Rey Elfo estrechando a la elfa y besando el dorso de sus manos.

-¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo _Mi Lady_?- investigó _Thranduil._

-Me encantaría _Mi Lord _¿qué cenaremos?- aceptó divertida _Lothíriel._

-Suculentas _lembas_ y té ¿le apetece?- prosiguió el juego el elfo _sinda._

-¡Qué coincidencia justo lo que se me atoja!- exclamó la elfa con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

El Rey Elfo retiró del fuego las infusiones calientes mientras _Lothíriel_ desenvolvía la _lemba_ y la racionaba para ambos. –_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_ la cena está dispuesta- anunció la elfa con actitud solemne.

-Perfecto- se acercó el monarca con las bebidas humeantes y se sentó junto a ella. -Por favor, disfrútelo.- dijo

Ambos elfos comieron y bebieron sintiéndose, por primera vez en muchos días, cálidos y relajados. –¿Qué nos pasó _Aran Thranduil_?- preguntó _Lothíriel._

-_Ú-iston Lothíriel (No lo sé Lothíriel).- _respondió pensativo el soberano –Será mejor que descanses- opinó. Salió de la tienda para ver a _Dîn,_ su caballo, que trotaba por los alrededores. _Lothíriel_ cantó por lo bajo con su melodiosa voz, acomodó las mantas, revisó las provisiones, preparó una bebida, con mucho esfuerzo se irguió, caminó muy lentamente hasta la entrada de la tienda.

_-Aranya (Mi Rey)_ no soy la única que debe descansar ¿hace cuánto que no duerme o come adecuadamente? Por favor, beba esto. _Thranduil_ se acercó a ella, agarró el recipiente, el olor de la bebida era agradablemente dulce y lo tomó. Las piernas de la elfa vacilaron y cayó de rodillas.

_-¿Manen natye? (¿Te encuentras bien?)-_ preguntó preocupado el elfo levantando a _Lothíriel._

_-Nan mara Aran Thranduil (Estoy bien Rey Thranduil),_ mis piernas son débiles todavía.

Ambos elfos se sentaron uno a lado del otro, la noche estaba avanzada, _Lothíriel_ tomó una manta, la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo, agarró otra y la ofreció a _Thranduil_, no obstante, cuando volteó el elfo se había recostado sobre uno de sus brazos y había comenzado a dormir. Ella lo miró y sonrió –Debes estar exhausto, _losto vae (duerme bien).- _dijo la elfa cubriendo a _Thranduil_ con la sábana y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

_-Lothíriel- _murmuró_ Thranduil _entre sueños.


	18. Chapter 18

_Capítulo 18_

_-Av-'osto, posto vae (No te preocupes, descansa bien)- _musitó _Lothíriel_, dejó su manta a un lado, agarró su arco y flechas, y salió vacilante de la tienda. Fuera la nieve caía finamente, el suelo estaba cubierto por ésta, en un árbol cercano reposaba _Dîn_, con su hermoso pelaje negro reluciente aún bajo la escasa luz de las estrellas. La elfa caminó hasta el equino pero cayó al hacerse más densa la capa de nieve, el animal se aproximó a ella, dobló sus patas para echarse y permitir que la elfa lo montara.

–_Hantalë Dîn_ _(Gracias Dîn)_\- dijo _Lothíriel_ y el corcel trotó con su silencioso andar, se acercó al río, la elfa ató una pequeña cuerda a una de las flechas, la lanzó al agua para remojarla, después la sacó y la guardó. –_Gwaem Dîn (Vamos Dîn)-_ pronunció la elfa dirigiéndose río abajo, el cuerpo le dolía con cada paso pero la fuerza que había recuperado la empleaba para mantenerse bien sujeta de las riendas y estribos. Llegó al lugar de la arboleda por la cual había ingresado en su huida, el sitio estaba irreconocible, pero por algunos árboles que quedaban en pie pudo reconocerlo.

-Sé que está por aquí, las aguas me lo mostraron…- la elfa dirigió su mirada a la punta de un árbol muerto y allí estaba. Una enorme criatura horripilante, espía del mal, de grandes alas y cuerpo de murciélago, poderosas garras de águila y una inquietante cabeza humanoide sin ojos en sus cuencas. Aquel ser giró la cabeza, tanto como lo haría una lechuza, en dirección a _Lothíriel_, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, un profundo sentimiento de desolación se apoderó de su mente.

Ubicó la flecha humedecida en el arco, sus manos temblaban, la criatura batió sus alas al tiempo que arrancó el árbol de raíz y lo partió amenazadoramente, se abalanzó velozmente, la elfa cerró los ojos se concentró solo en el sonido, cuando lo sintió cerca, abrió de golpe los ojos, apuntó la flecha y acertó justo en la boca, la cabeza rodó por el suelo desprendiéndose del cuerpo que se retorcía metros más atrás, las alas de la criatura fueron transformándose en venenosas serpientes que penetraron la tierra e iniciaron su marcha a través de ésta.

-¡_Gwaem Dîn (Vamos Dîn)_ tenemos que darles alcance!- exclamó la elfa pues aquellas criaturas iban en dirección a donde se encontraba _Thranduil_.

_Thranduil_ se había despertado de golpe cuando escuchó un extraño crujido, observó a su alrededor, la elfa no estaba, salió corriendo de la tienda y no vio su caballo. –Maldición _Lothíriel ¿__massë nalyë? (¿dónde estás?)_\- pensó molesto el Rey Elfo siguiendo las huellas dejadas por _Dîn_ que primero lo llevaron al río y después lo alejaron en dirección al Pueblo del Valle. Corrió ágilmente, tenía la sensación de ser acechado, miro hacia todos lados, no había nada, escuchó movimiento, se ocultó tras un tronco empuñando su espada, percibió la presencia de la elfa aproximándose y salió inmediatamente.

_Lothíriel_ paró la carrera del equino y miró a _Thranduil_ a la distancia, ambos elfos inmóviles se observaron con una extraña expresión en los ojos. La elfa apuntó con su arco en dirección al elfo _sinda_ y disparó la flecha; el monarca lanzó con fuerza su espada hacia donde estaba ella, segundos después un chillido ensordecedor, dos torbellinos de fuego se alzaron por detrás de los elfos calcinando a las gigantescas serpientes que estaban por atacarlos, instantes después todo fue silencio.

_Lothíriel_ se acercó a _Thranduil _entregándole su espada -_¿Manen natye? (¿Cómo está?)-_ preguntó la elfa.

-¡No juegues conmigo!, ¿qué ocultas y por qué lo haces?- inquirió _Thranduil_ furibundo.

-_Hir vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_ es mi responsabilidad lo que pasó aquí desde el momento en que decidí intervenir y como tal haré lo que esté en mis manos para completar el saneamiento. Esas extrañas criaturas eran parte de un monstruo espía de _Sauron_, el agua me lo reveló.- explicó _Lothíriel_ aun montada en el corcel azabache.

-Y tú eres mi responsabilidad, lo único que me mantiene en este terreno, aún por sobre mis obligaciones para con los elfos del reino.- exteriorizó _Thranduil_, guardó su espada y caminó en dirección al río.

_-¿Aranya? (¿Mi Rey?)-_ dijo _Lothíriel_ pero el monarca la ignoró.

En la tienda aguardó hasta que el sueño la venció. _Thranduil_ regresó después de un rato, había decidido que emprenderían el viaje de vuelta al Reino del Bosque Verde al día siguiente. Entró a la tienda, se sentó al lado de la elfa que dormía, la miró largamente y se acercó. Llamó su atención que _Lothíriel_ sostenía algo con su mano, _Thranduil_ lo agarró y se asombró por lo que encontró. Una figura de un pájaro tallado en madera de roble con un listón desgastado en un extremo y con el nombre de la elfa inscrito en sus alas. Se trataba de un obsequio que él le diera cuando eran niños.

-Dijiste que yo era como un pájaro…- dijo la elfa mirando a _Thranduil_. –"Temerosa de abrir tus alas al viento por no saber a dónde te llevará o si quiera si podrías volver pero, el valor que hallarás en tu corazón te ayudará a planear aun sobre la más tempestuosa penuria. Aprenderás que está bien tener miedo pero entenderás que detrás de éste está todo lo que has soñado".- recordó _Lothíriel._

-Deseo que realmente encuentres aquello que buscas.- externó _Thranduil_ devolviéndole la figura a la elfa y poniéndose de pie. –He decidido que partiremos mañana, en vista de que puedes cabalgar. Así que descansa.- informó el soberano saliendo de la tienda.

_Lothíriel_ se sintió afligida por la aspereza del soberano, así que volvió a dormir. _Thranduil_ acomodó parte de los utensilios y provisiones en la alforja, llevó a _Dîn_ al río y allí permaneció tratando de calmar su enojo. Sabía que debía volver pronto al Reino del Bosque, un mal presagio se había instalado en su mente.

Poco antes del alba _Lothíriel_ despertó, estaba sola en la tienda quería ir a sumergirse en el río, así que, esperó un poco a que sus piernas estuvieran menos rígidas y se levantó. Caminó torpemente con dirección al río, había parado de nevar, no obstante, el paisaje estaba completamente vestido de blanco, el afluente era silencioso puesto que en su parte superior estaba congelado.

-Partiremos en un par de horas, así que, no desaparezcas nuevamente.- sentenció _Thranduil _terminando de vestirse después de haberse sumergido en el agua.

-Sólo deseo bañarme- dijo _Lothíriel_ pero el Rey Elfo ya se había retirado.

_Lothíriel_ se quedó de pie un momento observando la partida del elfo _sinda_, se agachó, tocó sutilmente la capa de hielo, esta crujió separándose poco a poco dejando un área libre para que ella pudiera zambullirse, se quitó la ropa colocándola a un lado, se sentó tiritando de frío mientras reconsideraba su decisión de meterse, inhaló profundamente, se impulsó con ambos brazos y cayó al agua.

El frío del agua le golpeó tan fuerte que la dejó sin aliento, salió para tomar aire, se agarró fuerte a la ribera, sentía como si sus huesos fueran a romperse, no paraba de temblar, un extraño hormigueo se acentuó en sus heridas abiertas, frotó suavemente su piel y cabello; se sumergió una vez más y salió del agua, se vistió rápidamente, sacudió el exceso de agua de su cabello, se encaminó de regreso a la tienda, se sentía entumecida, el sol calentaba escasamente y aunque deseaba correr para aumentar su temperatura, en su estado le era imposible. Finalmente volvió al lugar donde antes había estado la tienda, _Thranduil_ había terminado de alistar todo para su partida y aguardaba recargado en un árbol.

-Toma- dijo _Thranduil_ acercándose a la elfa ofreciéndole una bebida caliente, un trozo de _lemba_ y su capa.

-_Hannon le Aran Thranduil (Gracias Rey Thranduil).-_ apenas pudo pronunciar la elfa pues su mandíbula estaba trabada por el frío.

-Nos iremos en cuanto estés lista.- indicó el monarca.

-De acuerdo… _guren glassui __Tari meletyalda (mi corazón está agradecido Majestad). _Su juiciosa decisión salvará la vida de muchos hombres y elfos.- pronunció la elfa aun luchando por elevar su temperatura.

-Creo que el agradecimiento está demás, tú eres la que salvaste a los hombres de un funesto final. Te arriesgaste y, aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias al respecto, finalmente tus alas las has puesto al servicio de tu corazón.- dijo _Thranduil _mirando a _Lothíriel. _

Después de un rato, estaban listos para iniciar el camino de vuelta al Bosque Verde. _Thranduil_ ayudó a _Lothíriel _a montar a _Dîn_, después subió él. –Sujétate- pidió el Rey Elfo.

_Lothíriel_ rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del elfo y se recargó un poco en su espalda. Entonces el regio caballo negro comenzó su veloz andar.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, un gran reflejo blanquecino lo enceguecía, sentía que se movía aunque no lo hacía por sí mismo, hacía mucho frío, miró hacia abajo, todo estaba de color blanco, luego las patas de un caballo y después el rostro de _Elendë _cuyo cuerpo envuelto en una capa viajaba junto a él. Al siguiente instante, cayó, escuchó unos pasos acercarse, no pudo moverse, así que esperó, vagamente distinguió el rostro de quien parecía estarlo ayudando a subir al equino, la marcha reinició.

_-__¿__Man nalye?, ¿Elmoth? (¿Quién eres?)-_ susurró el Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque. El trote del caballo volvió a cesar y el jinete se aproximó ofreciéndole un poco de agua.

_-¡Daro Elmoth! (¡Alto Elmoth!)-_ ordenaron los centinelas aproximándose entre la nevada floresta. - _¿__Mallo tulalyë?, ¿manna lelyalyë? (¿De dónde vienes?, ¿a dónde te diriges?)-_ preguntó _Vorondil_ bajando del caballo, sin embargo, su atención fue atraída hacia los cuerpos que viajaban en otro caballo.

-¡Capitán _Seregon_!- reconoció _Vorondil _al guerrero. Descubrió el cuerpo del otro y observó estupefacto el cadáver del Consejero Real. -¡Esto es muy grave!- expresó turbado _Vorondil_ mirando con desconfianza a _Elmoth_.

-_Boe de nestad (Necesita que lo curen), _llévense al Capitán de inmediato.- ordenó _Vorondil. _¿Qué ha pasado_ Elmoth?- _indagóel elfo.

-Viajaba en busca de algunas piedras preciosas y los he encontrado en el camino.- dijo brevemente _Elmoth._

-Tendrás mucho que explicar- opinó _Vorondil._ -Den el mensaje a los centinelas.- indicó_._

Cabalgaron de regreso al palacio, uno de los guardias hizo sonar su cuerno para poner sobre aviso a los vigilantes para que se transmitiera la información lo antes posible a las estancias del rey.

-¿Han transmitido mi mensaje al rey?- preguntó _Symbelminë _cuando observó a _Anardil_ acercarse con otro elfo para entregar comida a la elfa, sin embargo, no se le respondió. Por ahora se le había prohibido a los elfos entablar conversaciones con ella, dado que no se tenía certeza de sus palabras además de haber quebrantado las reglas del reino. –Por favor, informen a _Lothlorien _que estoy aquí.- pidió la elfa.

-Consejero estoy preocupado no estoy seguro si seremos capaces de sortear el invierno con las provisiones que tenemos. Todo estaba dispuesto considerando sólo a nuestro pueblo pero en estas circunstancias…- manifestó _Isilion_ a _Lenwë_ en la sala de Consejo.

-Pedí a otros elfos que me auxiliaran con el inventario, deberemos ser cuidadosos pero tendremos que hacer uso de las reservas para pasar el invierno.- informó _Lenwë._

-¿Ha habido respuesta al mensaje dirigido a _Lothlorien_ respecto a la elfa?- preguntó _Lenwë_.

-No, aún no. Aunque la conocemos y sabemos que en efecto es una elfa de _Lórien_, en las condiciones recientes no podemos simplemente confiar ciegamente.- dijo _Isilion._

-No estoy seguro si esta suspicacia incesante nos llevará justo al camino que queremos evitar, es decir, sospechar de todos no hace más que dividirnos, y con ello nuestro discernimiento.- reflexionó _Lenwë._

-_Iston (Lo sé),_ aunque por otro lado, ¿bajo qué condicionantes deberíamos dejar de sospechar?- analizó _Isilion._

_-Eilinel_ acompaña a tu amigo con su familia.- indicó _Luinil _que se había convertido en una de las principales tutoras de la gente del Pueblo del Valle.

-_Tancave naneth (Sí madre)-_ respondió la pequeña que guio a un niño de su misma edad al lugar donde se encontraban los padres de éste. Para sorpresa de hombres y elfos un grupo de centinelas pasó corriendo directo al palacio. _– ¡Adar!, ¿ada?_\- dijo _Eilinel_ que corrió tras los soldados hasta que su madre la interceptó.

_-¡Daro veleth nin! (¡Espera cariño!)-_ pronunció _Luinil_ abrazando a su hija y siguiendo prudentemente a los guardias del bosque. La gente del Valle y los elfos se pusieron nerviosos. Sin duda algo andaba mal.

Ambos Consejeros escucharon tocar la puerta –Adelante- dijo _Isilion_. _Anardil _se presentó en la puerta saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. –Mis señores, han encontrado al Consejero y al Capitán, el grupo de _Vorondil_ vienen con urgencia hacia acá.- anunció el elfo.

-De acuerdo, estaremos listos para recibirlos. Permanezcan atentos ante cualquier contingencia.- dijo _Lenwë,_ y los centinelas se retiraron. En el pasillo se encontraron con la familia de _Seregon._

-_Anardil_, _an ngell nîn, ¿man ie? __(Anardil, por favor, ¿qué pasa?)- _preguntó_ Luinil _con su hija en brazos_._

_-Amin hiraetha (Lo siento), _sólo puedo decirle que han encontrado al Capitán y al Consejero.- respondió_ Anardil y se _retiró rumbo al bosque a esperar al grupo que había dado el aviso.

_Luinil _se quedó estática en el labrado pasillo tenía un mal presentimiento –_Naneth ¿man ie? (Madre ¿qué pasa?)-_ curioseó _Eilinel _pero su madre sólo le abrazó más fuerte y se marchó al bosque a esperar.

-Parece que no hay duda, el cerco de _Dol-Guldur_ está roto…-dijo turbado _Isilion_ -¿Qué haremos entonces? Realmente no lo sé.- pensó el Consejero _Real_.

-Disculpe ¿pasa algo? La gente está nerviosa por la agitación- averiguó _Belthil_ aproximándose a _Luinil_ que permanecía de pie frente a la floresta.

_-Ada (Papá)_ ya viene- aseguró _Eilinel_ sin dejar de observar el nevado bosque.

–Espero a mi esposo, estoy preocupada, es todo- expresó la elfa castaña.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?- preguntó _Belthil _al ver a la angustiada _Luinil._

-Oh, es usted muy amable. ¿Podría cubrirme en la atención de los enfermos en la servicio? Quisiera aguardar por mi esposo.- pidió _Luinil_ amablemente.

-Por su puesto.- contestó el Embajador del Pueblo del Valle.

-Si hay algo urgente, no dude, que se les comunicará.- anunció _Luinil_ escrutando con la mirada la arboleda.

-Se lo agradezco, me retiro.- se despidió el hombre rumbo al salón de los sanadores donde era atendida su hija.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó _Ereb_ a _Ivorwen._

-Mejor que ayer, parece- dijo _Ivorwen_ con una fina sonrisa en su rostro demacrado.

-¿Aún duele mucho? La fiebre ha cedido, su pierna va recuperado la coloración habitual y la herida ha comenzado a cicatrizar, lo que indica que el veneno ha ido abandonado su cuerpo.- explicó el sanador examinando a la joven pelirroja.

-Hay momentos en los que siento como si mi pierna estuviera envuelta en llamas, aunque son cada vez menos frecuentes.- aseguró la joven.

El sanador limpió la herida, colocó algunas hierbas curativas y colocó vendajes humedecidos en potentes tónicos medicinales; mientras la gobernanta, _Nimphelos_, distribuía la comida entre los enfermos y entregaba la respectiva a la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Gracias… disculpe _Nimphelos_ ¿se encuentra bien _Vorondil_?- preguntó _Ivorwen_ nerviosa. –Es que no ha venido en algunos días y yo…- decía atropelladamente.

-Él está en el bosque cumpliendo con un trabajo.- respondió _Nimphelos_ con una sonrisa gentil. –_Vorondil_ te visitara en cuanto vuelva- agregó. _Ivorwen_ se sonrojó y se recostó nuevamente tratando de disimularlo.

-Querida hija ¿te sientes mejor? Estás algo roja ¿tienes fiebre?- se alarmó _Belthil, _quien recién llegaba al salón de sanadores.

-Oh no padre, estoy mejor creo que estoy recuperando algo de color, es todo.- respondió _Ivorwen_ avergonzada, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de _Nimphelos_ que observó la escena.

-Me alegro cariño- expresó su padre besando su frente

-¿Qué te preocupa padre?- averiguó _Ivorwen, _ante el semblante taciturno de su padre.

-Creo que algo ha sucedido en el bosque, veo desasosiego en los ojos de los elfos- manifestó el antiguo Embajador del Pueblo del Valle.

-¿Qué ha sido?- cuestionó seriamente _Ivorwen._

-No lo sé, es algo que hasta ahora sólo les atañe a ellos pero creo que si hubiese algún peligro inminente se nos informaría.- aseguró _Belthil_ mirando a su hija.

-Avísame si necesitas algo, estaré por aquí…- dijo _Belthil_ retirándose a ayudar a los sanadores y a la gobernanta.

-Quisiera volver a caminar, eso necesito…- manifestó _Ivorwen_ un tanto melancólica al mirar su pierna maltrecha.

-Con el tiempo y paciencia aprenderás a hacerlo nuevamente- respondió su padre.

-_Luinil, Eilinel_ tomen, por favor- ofreció el Consejero _Isilion_ una bebida caliente.

-_Ada (Papá)_ ya viene- dijo _Eilinel_ bebiendo poco a poco.

-_Iston veleth nin (Lo sé cariño)_\- expresó el Consejero acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la pequeña. –_Luinil_, no le pediré que no se angustie porque no sabemos qué ha pasado, ni en qué condiciones los han hallado, pero será mejor que le espere en su casa el clima es en extremo frío.- opinó _Isilion._

-_Ada (Papá)_ no está muerto- aseguró _Eilinel_ con la mirada puesta sobre la tupida arboleda.

-Estamos bien Consejero, esperaremos.- aseguró _Luinil_.

-Como desee, traeré sus capas…- dijo el Consejero Real.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)-_ respondió la delicada elfa.

-Señor ¿pasa algo? Hemos visto correr a los soldados del bosque… si hay algo que podamos hacer cuente con nosotros.- expresó uno de los hombres del Valle.

-No se preocupe, agradezco su oferta pero no creo que sea necesario. Prosigan con sus actividades, por favor.- indicó el Consejero Real _Lenwë_.

Era casi el atardecer El Jefe de la Guardia Real estaba apostado en la entrada principal del palacio aguardando. _Luinil_ y _Eilinel_ habían permanecido largo rato ya mirando la profunda y nevada arboleda; a los ojos de los hombres parecían dos hermosas estatuas de mármol por la nieve que les cubría las capas. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno que anunciaba el arribo de jinetes. _Anardil _corrió junto a ambos Consejeros que salieron presurosos del palacio. Al instante aparecieron un par de jinetes.

_-¡Meleth nin! (¡Mi amor!)-_ dijo _Luinil_ buscando a su esposo entre los jinetes.

_-¡Adar! (¡Padre!)-_ llamó _Eilinel_ corriendo detrás de su madre.

-Consejeros traemos al Capitán Seregon _boe de nestad (necesita ser curado)- _advirtió uno de los elfos.

-Llévenlo con _Ereb_\- pidió _Isilion_ -¿Dónde está el Consejero _Elendë_?- averiguó, tratando de ubicarlo con la mirada.

-Es trasladado por _Vorondil_\- informó el elfo

_-¡Adar_ _echuio! (¡Padre despierta!)- _sollozaba _Eilinel_ corriendo detrás de _Anardil _que llevaba a su padre al despacho del Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque. _Luinil_ alcanzó a su hija y la cargó siguiendo su camino.

-¿Quién los ha encontrado?- indagó _Lenwë _encaminándose con el elfo al palacio.

-Ha sido _Elmoth_, Consejero- respondió el elfo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio se dirigieron a la Sala de Consejo, _Lenwë_ le pidió a _Anardil _que les mantuviera informados sobre el estado de salud del Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde.

–Entre- indicó _Isilion_ –Por favor, díganos lo que sabe- pidió dando vueltas por el salón.

-En realidad no sabemos mucho, mis señores; todo ha sido muy rápido. _Elmoth_ cabalgaba llevando consigo a otro caballo con el Capitán y el Consejero, _Vorondil_ los interceptó y nos envió de inmediato.- explicó el elfo.

-Lo que quiere decir que o _Elendë_ está en mejores condiciones que _Seregon_ o está muerto. De otra manera no entiendo porque deberían haberse separado.- analizó _Lenwë_ visiblemente consternado.

-No sabría decirlo con exactitud pero cabe la posibilidad de que el Consejero haya fallecido- manifestó el elfo.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

_Ereb,_ el sanador, había estado revisando al Capitán; aparentemente no había heridas graves, sin embargo, estaba inconsciente. -Necesitará descansar y veremos cómo evoluciona, no hay señales de alguna herida grave.- explicó a la familia de _Seregon_.

-Está bien, nos quedaremos con él- admitió _Luinil_ tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Ahora vuelvo, informaré a los Consejeros.- advirtió _Ereb_ saliendo del salón.

_-Meleth nin ¿man ie? (Mi amor ¿qué pasa?)-_ decía la elfa limpiando el rostro de su esposo, no obstante, las caricias parecían resultarle dolorosas pues se removía cada que sentía el contacto.

-_Adar __tye meláne (Padre te amo)-_ dijo _Eilinel_ dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre pero éste, aún en la inconsciencia, alejó a la pequeña empujándola lo que la hizo caer.

_Luinil _se sorprendió e inmediatamente corrió a levantar a su hija que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. –Tranquila _veleth nin (cariño),_ _ada (papá)_ no se siente bien. _A tulë sira (Ven aquí)- _cargó a _Eilinel_ y la meció entre sus brazos.

-Con su permiso señores- se anunció _Ereb_ ingresando a la Sala de Consejo –He revisado al Capitán _Seregon,_ aparentemente está bien sólo tiene algunas laceraciones, no obstante, he visto confusión, penumbra y melancolía en sus ojos. Algo perturba sus pensamientos…-explicó el sanador inquieto.

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?- cuestionó _Isilion_ temiendo la esperada respuesta.

-Quizá ya sepan la respuesta señores, ahora si me disculpan, seguiré con mis labores- se despidió el sanador.

-El mal está jugando con su mente y eso es aún más peligroso que cualquier otra herida, tanto para él como para los que le rodean.- estudió _Lenwë._

-Será mejor que se le mantenga aislado y custodiado hasta en tanto no conozcamos su estado- decidió _Isilion_ y los elfos se encaminaron hacia el despacho del Capitán _Seregon_ cuando fueron interceptados por una agitada elfa.

-_Ai_ Consejeros, lamento la interrupción, me he enterado apenas de la llegada de los elfos que fueron a buscar a mi esposo y al Capitán. Dígame ¿qué noticias hay sobre ellos?- pidió la ansiosa esposa de _Elendë._

-En efecto, han sido encontrados pero los elfos que traen consigo a su esposo aún no han vuelto, lamento que no se le haya informado antes, sin embargo, hemos tenido que atender asuntos de suma importancia al respecto. Le pido tenga paciencia, por favor.- dijo _Lenwë_.

-Le avisaremos en cuanto se presenten, ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos- anunció _Isilion_ dirigiéndose al despacho del Capitán _Seregon_ donde era atendido. La esposa del Consejero _Elendë_ decidió esperar en la entrada principal al palacio.

-Disculpe _Luinil _¿podemos hablar en privado, por favor?- pidió el Consejero _Isilion_ una vez que llegó al despacho de _Seregon._

-Desde luego…- respondió la elfa castaña.

-No se preocupe, cuidaré de la pequeña- dijo _Lenwë_ acercándose al sillón donde dormía _Eilinel_.

_Isilion, Luinil_ y _Ereb_ salieron al labrado y sutilmente alumbrado pasillo. -¿De qué se trata?- preguntó _Luinil._

-Verá _Luinil _tenemos motivos para pensar que la mente de su esposo fue manipulada por alguna artimaña de las fuerzas oscuras, desconocemos aún el objetivo, no obstante, considero prudente aislar al Capitán en tanto no podamos constatar su condición.- explicó _Ereb_ seriamente ante la consternada mirada de la elfa.

-Será mejor que mantengan distancia con su esposo por su seguridad.- agregó _Isilion._

_-Nan_… ¿_boe? (Pero… ¿es necesario?)_\- expresó _Luinil_ intranquila.

-Es lo prudente, no se preocupe, estará en excelentes manos- manifestó _Isilion_.

-_Iston (Lo sé)_ ¿qué pasará si su mente ha sido permanentemente dañada?- averiguó Luinil visiblemente afligida.

-Preferiría no especular- declaró _Ereb_.

-Está bien; por favor, le pido que me mantenga al tanto- sugirió la elfa al sanador, después ingresó al salón del Capitán, cargó a su hija dormida, miró largamente a su esposo y partió rumbo a su hogar.

En el transcurso de la noche la agitación regresó, _Vorondil, Elmoth_ y un par de elfos más volvieron al palacio con el cuerpo del Consejero Real.

_-¿Man-ie Vorondil? (¿Qué pasa Vorondil?)_ Los hemos estado esperando hace varias horas- declaró _Anardil _al recibirlos acercándose a los jinetes.

_Vorondil_ bajó del caballo y con semblante ensombrecido se acercó al Capitán de la Guardia Real –Terribles noticias traemos. El Consejero Real _Elendë_, está muerto.- anunció el guardia mirando hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo envuelto con una capa.

_-¿Mana? (¿Qué?),_ ¿cómo ha sido?- dijo alterado _Anardil _mirando a cada uno de los elfos que recién llegaban.

-Ignoramos los detalles; sin duda el Consejero fue asesinado- declaró _Vorondil_.

-¿Y qué dirás?- indagó _Anardil_ mirando a _Elmoth._

-Al igual que ustedes desconozco lo que aconteció, cuando los encontré, el Consejero estaba muerto y el Capitán estaba tendido inconsciente. De inmediato, me dirigí hacia acá.- explicó _Elmoth._

-Afortunada casualidad- dijo _Vorondil_ con suspicacia.

-¿_Elendë_?, ¿eres tú?- corrió su esposa hacia el grupo de elfos -¿Dónde está?- preguntó la elfa.

-_Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)_, él ha muerto- advirtió apesadumbrado _Vorondil_, al señalar el cuerpo envuelto del Consejero.

-_Lau_, _an ngell nîn, lá (No, claro que no, por favor, no)- _repitió la elfa acercándose al cuerpo de su esposo, le acarició el rostro y con sus ojos desesperados miró para todos lados como buscando respuestas. –_Elendë, meleth nin (mi amor)_, lo prometiste. Dijiste que volverías, no me dejes.- decía la elfa desconsolada. –_Elendë_ _tye-mélane (te amo)-_ expresó bañada en llanto y aferrada al cuerpo de su esposo.

-Acompáñenos, por favor.- sugirió _Anardil _a la elfa ayudándola. Los elfos que estaban en el exterior percibieron la esencia de la muerte, formando una caravana al paso del fallecido Consejero, entonaron una conmovedora canción de agradecimiento y despedida.

Llegaron hasta el despacho del Capitán _Seregon_, depositaron el cadáver del Consejero sobre uno de los sillones, allí sólo permanecía el Capitán y _Ereb_.

-Iré por los Consejeros- indicó _Anardil _saliendo al pasillo.

_Ereb_ de inmediato se levantó y quiso examinar al Consejero. –No se moleste, ya nada puede hacerse.- dijo la elfa. –Quisiera asear el cuerpo de mi esposo.-

_-Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)…-_ expresó el sanador consternado ante tan funesta pérdida. –Si me permite necesito revisar el cuerpo de su esposo, es preciso para conocer la causa posible de su muerte.- reveló el sanador.

-He traído conmigo esta espada.- indicó _Elmoth_ entregándole en ese momento la espada del Capitán al sanador. Justo en ese preciso instante llegaban apresuradamente los Consejeros y el Jefe de la Guardia.

-Esa es la espada del Capitán _Seregon_, si no me equivoco.- examinó _Ereb_ y entregó la espada al Consejero _Isilion_.

-Por favor, quisiera que mi esposo sea examinado en privado- pidió la elfa arrodillada junto al sillón en el que yacía su esposo.

-De acuerdo, señores, por favor- demandó _Isilion_ y salieron al pasillo dejando en el interior del despacho al Capitán, _Ereb_, y la esposa de _Elendë_.

-¿Por qué tienes tú la espada de _Seregon_?- demandó _Isilion _a _Elmoth_.

-Encontré la espada a un lado del Capitán y la tomé.- señaló el elfo de ojos azules. La espada estaba manchada aún con sangre seca.

La esposa de _Elendë_ tomó varios paños, en medio de un llanto incesablemente silencioso, limpió el cuerpo. El sanador revisó el cadáver, la profunda herida en el vientre, era la causa de la muerte.

-Hemos terminado.- anunció _Ereb,_ después de un rato, a los elfos que aguardaban fuera del salón.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- inquirió _Lenwë_.

-El Consejero fue asesinado, una herida profunda en el vientre fue la causa del deceso. Además hay rastros del tónico que hemos usado para combatir a las arañas igual que en el Capitán _Seregon_.- informó _Ereb_ seriamente.

_Isilion_ miraba la espada temiendo lo peor. –Obtendremos respuestas cuando el Capitán despierte.- dijo el Consejero.

-Creo que no debemos descartar esa posibilidad.- señaló _Ereb_ mirando a _Isilion_.

-Quiero escuchar lo que tengan para decir. Los espero a todos en la sala del Consejo.- demandó _Isilion_.

-De acuerdo, lo veremos allá. Con permiso.- se retiraron para prepararse. _Anardil_ permaneció en la estancia junto a la esposa de _Elendë_ y al Capitán, allí reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

_-¡Ai Nimphelos!_ ¿Cómo va todo aquí?- preguntó _Vorondil_ con semblante triste al ingresar al salón de sanadores.

-Ha ido mejorando…- dijo la gobernanta sin quitarle la vista al elfo. –He escuchado los cantos…- musitó la elfa tratando de contener las pequeñas lágrimas que ya empapaban sus mejillas.

-El Consejero _Elendë_ está muerto.- anunció _Vorondil_.

-_¡Faica umbar! (¡Pobre destino!)-_ expresó _Nimphelos._ –La pena embarga nuevamente nuestras vidas.-

-Irreparables pérdidas volvemos a enfrentar.- manifestó _Vorondil _observando la luz blanquecina que se colaba por el gran ventanal de aquella sala.

-¿_Vorondil_ eres tú?- preguntó adormilada _Ivorwen_ desde una de las camas próximas al ventanal.

-Lamento haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir.- dijo el elfo de pie junto a su cama.

-Siento mucho sus pérdidas, para un pueblo que se le ha prometido la vida hasta el fin de los tiempos no debe ser sencillo enfrentar la muerte.- declaró la joven pelirroja sentada sobre la cama.

-Es doloroso para cualquier pueblo enfrentar la muerte, aún si se sabe de antemano condenado a ésta. Cuando alguien fenece se diluye una parte de la esencia, la memoria y la historia; todo se transmuta. Es un fin y un comienzo en sí mismo.- expresó _Vorondil_ con melancolía.

-_Im gelir ceni ad lin._\- se despidió el elfo. –Significa: que me ha dado gusto verte nuevamente.-

-A mí también me alegra verte.- susurró _Ivorwen_ y volvió recostarse con la mirada puesta en el precioso ventanal.

-¿Ha habido noticias sobre su hija, Consejero _Isilion?_\- averiguó _Elmoth_ ya en la Cámara del Consejo.

-Confío en que ella está bien.- aseguró el Consejero Real.

-¿Dónde está _Aran Thranduil_?- averiguó _Elmoth_.

-Veo que has estado mucho tiempo fuera, eso es algo que tendrás que explicar.- manifestó _Isilion_.

-Disculpen la tardanza.- dijeron _Ereb, Vorondil_ y _Anardil_ ingresando a la sala de Consejo.

-_Elmoth _estamos interesados en lo que tangas que decir.- expresó el Consejero _Lenwë._

-Como es de su conocimiento soy un elfo que disfruta de la vida errante, salí al bosque…- explicaba _Elmoth_ caminando en círculos por el salón.

-Querrás decir que huías al bosque después de haber atacado al rey…- interrumpió _Anardil_ mordazmente.

-_ ¿Man carnet? (¿Qué hiciste?)- _se levantó de su asiento_ Lenwë._

_-Aran Thranduil_ no lo consideró así, fue sólo un entrenamiento intenso.- reviró _Elmoth _mirando al Jefe de la Guardia. – De otra manera, ¿cómo se explican ustedes que yo no haya sido reprendido por un atropello de esa magnitud?-

-Ese asunto le compete al Rey _Thranduil,_ él decidirá lo que se hará al respecto. Pero sin duda, es un antecedente grave.- aseveró _Lenwë._

-Continúa _Elmoth._\- pidió el Consejero _Isilion,_ pensativo desde su asiento.

-…fui al bosque hacia el sur en busca de algunas piedras preciosas, soy orfebre y las necesito para trabajar. Cuando lo hago pierdo la noción del tiempo y me concentro sólo en mi objetivo; no pude encontrar mucho. Me sentía inquieto y algo me atrajo cada vez más al sur.- recordaba _Elmoth._

-Me parece realmente extraño ¿cómo es que ninguno de los centinelas nos reportó de tu presencia en el bosque?- interrumpió _Anardil_ de pie junto al labrado portón.

-_ Ú-iston (No lo sé)_ quizá están absortos en otros asuntos o simple descuido. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que se escabulle alguien ante sus ojos ¿no es así?, ¿qué le dice eso a usted?- apuntó _Elmoth_ perspicaz sin detener su andar por la cámara.

-No creo que estés en posición de repartir culpabilidades _Elmoth_, estamos aquí para asumir responsabilidades. Además considero prudentes las hipótesis de _Anardil_.- contestó _Lenwë_.

-A todo esto si llevas tanto tiempo ausente ¿cómo sabes de la ausencia de mi hija?- analizó _Isilion_.

-A diferencia de los centinelas, los he escuchado conversar al respecto y así me enteré que _Lothíriel _se había ido.- respondió el elfo de profundos ojos azules.

-Para todo tienes una respuesta- analizó _Lenwë _con irritación.

-¿Por qué no habría de tenerla? Sólo digo lo que pasó, lo que me asombra tristemente es que se me trate como delincuente. Señores ¿cuáles son sus responsabilidades?- inquirió _Elmoth_ mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

-_Anwa (Cierto)_, centrémonos en el asunto.- dijo el Consejero _Lenwë._

-Encontré al Capitán _Seregon_ tendido a un lado de su caballo y con el cuerpo del Consejero _Elendë_ transportado en el otro equino, cerca del camino del Bosque Viejo. Intenté hablar con el Capitán pero parecía terriblemente confundido, su conciencia iba y venía. Después fuimos encontrados por el grupo de _Vorondil_.- explicó _Elmoth._

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó _Anardil_ incrédulo.

-Es lo sucedido, no sé qué más deseaba escuchar.- apuntó _Elmoth_ mirando a _Anardil_.

-Tu historia no nos brinda información adicional que nos conduzca a conocer lo que ha acontecido. Sólo levanta sospechas.- sentenció _Anardil_ acercándose a _Elmoth_.

_-¡Daro! (¡Basta!)_ toda esta situación no nos conduce a nada, hasta en tanto no tengamos el testimonio del Capitán _Seregon_ sólo estaremos especulando. Ya tenemos la versión de _Elmoth_ y es importante.- aseguró _Lenwë_.

-_Ereb,_ haga el favor de explicar lo que encontró en el cadáver y el Capitán.- pidió _Isilion_.

-El Capitán _Seregon_ no presenta graves lesiones, no obstante, me temo que su confusión se debe a que su mente fue manipulada. Además en ambos hay rastro del tónico que hemos empleado para combatir a la escoria de la oscuridad. Por otro lado, el Consejero _Elendë _murió a causa de una herida en el vientre, perpetrada por una espada…- explicó seriamente el sanador. Los presentes miraron con aprensión la espada del Capitán que había sido depositada sobre la gran mesa de granito.

_-Vorondil_ ¿qué puedes decirnos?- averiguó _Isilion._

-Viajábamos con dirección al sur, preguntamos a los centinelas, nos confirmaron el camino por el que habían transitado el Consejero y el Capitán; lo seguimos. Un grupo de centinelas cercanos al camino del Bosque Viejo, nos informaron que habían visto a _Elmoth_ trasladarlos, sabían que nosotros estábamos en camino, así que, no intervinieron y lo vigilaron…- el elfo orfebre detuvo su incesante andar por la salón al escuchar aquello. –Los guardias del bosque informaron que _Elmoth_ estuvo al tanto del cuidado del Capitán y viajó con dirección al palacio. Fue cuando lo interceptamos.- mencionó _Vorondil._

-Bien, creo que los hechos se han establecido, no podemos sacar conclusiones hasta en tanto no escuchemos lo que pueda decirnos el Capitán _Seregon_, les sugiero que reflexionen lo que aquí se ha discutido y está por demás decir que esto es un asunto que debe ser tratado con total discreción. Por otro lado, cada uno de ustedes deberá estar disponible en cualquier momento. Prepararemos las exequias del Consejero _Elendë_, por favor, retírense.- concluyó _Isilion_ con semblante abstraído.

-_¡Násië! (¡Que así sea!)-_ dijo _Elmoth._ Los presentes se retiraron, dejando a los Consejeros Reales en la sala.

El resto de la noche y parte del día subsecuente se dedicaron a preparar el funeral del Consejero _Elendë_. El pueblo fue informado del penoso deceso, los elfos se reunieron para entonar cánticos de despedida para que el espíritu del Consejero alcanzara con plenitud las estancias de Mandos y pudiera encontrar la paz. Otros cánticos fueron de agradecimiento y remembranza.

Su esposa aseó con pulcritud el cuerpo ungiéndolo con aceites, cepilló su larga cabellera, le vistió con una hermosa túnica blanca. Mientras lo hacía, hablaba con él recordando los momentos más emotivos que pasaron juntos, lo que aprendieron uno del otro, los sueños que compartieron, los miedos que enfrentaron y las dificultades que sortearon. Sus lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas, tomaba sus manos apretándolas contra su pecho con la esperanza de que regresara.

_-Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)…-_ se anunció el Consejero Real _Isilion_ a la puerta del hogar de _Elendë_ donde había sido trasladado para que su esposa pudiera despedirse.

_-Iston (Lo sé)-_ respondió la elfa tristemente sabiendo que había llegado el momento en que su esposo debía ser sepultado. Los Consejeros y algunos centinelas esperaron fuera.

-_Tye meláne, hannon le meleth nin_, _na lû e-govaned vîn. (Te amo, gracias mi amor, hasta el tiempo en que nos encontremos)-_ pronunció la elfa besando la frente y los labios de _Elendë_.

La elfa salió y con los ojos hinchados por el llanto miró a los elfos que aguardaban. Todos hicieron una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, ingresaron a la casa, envolvieron el cuerpo del elfo en un manto blanco y lo cargaron sobre sus hombros. Detrás de ellos caminaron la esposa apoyada por _Isilion_ y _Lenwë_. A cada paso rumbo al cementerio, los elfos del pueblo hacían reverencia y se unían a los conmovedores cánticos.

El cementerio estaba rodeado por grandes árboles y césped que permanecían siempre verdes e inmutables aún con el paso de los años. Discretas lápidas daban cuenta de la vida que se había extinto. Alrededor de éstas, flores de vivos colores les rendían homenaje, desde allí era posible escuchar el sonido del agua del río. En la parte final se encontraba el mausoleo del Rey _Oropher_ y la Reina _Amanthil _con las hermosas efigies de ambos talladas finamente en mármol blanco, lugar que, por cierto, nunca había visitado el Rey _Thranduil_.

El cortejo llegó hasta el lugar asignado, los cantos se fueron atenuando en la medida en la que el cuerpo del Consejero Real _Elendë _iba siendo enterrado, con cada palmo de tierra sobre el cadáver de su esposo la vitalidad de la elfa se iba marchitando, el sol se iba apagando y las lágrimas dolorosas de ella se desprendieron de sus ojos cayendo sobre la tumba donde ahora reposaba su amado esposo. Todo se silenció, los elfos bajaron la mirada con la mano derecha sobre el corazón le daban el último adiós a _Elendë_.

-¡Ha sido culpa mía, yo lo hice, lo asesiné con mi espada!- se escuchó un grito entre la multitud.

-_Goheno nin, an ngell nîn (Perdón, por favor).-_ expresó _Seregón_ aproximándose hasta donde estaba la esposa de _Elendë_, colocó una rodilla en el suelo, con la mano derecha sobre el pecho y la cabeza gacha.

El Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde había despertado hacía muy poco, en cuanto pudo ubicarse corrió hacia donde escuchó las voces de los elfos. El pueblo estaba horrorizado ante tales declaraciones y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia su persona.

-¿Qué dice?- apenas pudo musitar la aturdida esposa del difunto.

-Yo le quité la vida a _Elendë_ perdí ante la oscuridad…- decía _Seregon_ aun con la misma postura.

-_Ilanwa, adar. (Falso, padre)- _gritó _Eilinel_ quien salió de la multitud seguida por _Luinil._

_-¡Daro, ego! (¡Detente, fuera de aquí!)-_ ordenó _Seregon_ mirando con severidad a su familia y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-_Aphado nin veleth nin (Ven conmigo cariño)- _dijo_ Luinil _cargando a su hija que se había quedado petrificada ante la actitud de su padre_. -_¿_Man nalye? (¿Quién eres?)- _interrogó _Luinil_ mirando a su esposo.

-No querrás saberlo.- respondió _Seregon _cuando fue interceptado por _Anardil_ y otros dos elfos; quienes se lo llevaron a la fuerza. _-__¡Ani lerya! (¡Suéltame!)- _gritaba fuera de sí _Seregon_ mientras era conducido hasta las catacumbas.

-Nos dirán ¿qué está pasando Consejeros?, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que el Rey _Thranduil_ se ha ausentado durante largo tiempo del reino?- se escucharon alguna voces entre los elfos.

-Sus exigencias son legítimas pero aún estamos realizando las pesquisas oportunas para poder dar respuesta a sus inquietudes.- respondió _Isilion_ consternado ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-El Rey _Thranduil_ ha tenido que atender asuntos que atañen a la frontera norte del reino y al pueblo de los hombres del Valle, estará de regreso lo antes posible.- informó _Lenwë_.

-Apelamos a su paciencia y comprensión.- dijo el Consejero _Isilion._

Los elfos reiteraron su respeto a la memoria del Consejero fallecido y a su esposa que permanecía de pie inmóvil y con la mirada ausente. Poco a poco los elfos se retiraron del cementerio.

_Ilmen_, la esposa de _Isilion_, permaneció junto a la doliente esposa de _Elendë_ –_ Gwaem, aphado nin (Vamos, ven conmigo).- _dijo_ Ilmen _tomando solidariamente la mano de la elfa.

_-_Desconozco lo que ha pasado pero estoy segura que hay una explicación a todo esto. Conozco a _Seregon_ y sé que él no actuaría deliberadamente de esta manera. Por favor, pido perdón por tan irreparable pérdida.- expresó con sinceridad _Luinil_ con su pequeña en brazos.

La esposa de _Elendë _miró a _Luinil_. –La culpa será su castigo.- susurró la elfa hincándose frente a la sepultura de su esposo dándoles la espalda a las elfas. –Les pido me dejen a solas.- sollozó.

-Quiero que sepas que no estás sola, por favor, avísame si puedo ayudarte en algo.- ofreció amablemente _Ilmen_ a la elfa.

-Te acompañaré a casa.- dijo _Ilmen_ a _Luinil_ que seguía mirando ausente a la esposa de _Elendë_ arrodillada a un costado de la tumba de su esposo.

-Me pregunto ¿qué haría yo en su lugar?- pensó en voz alta _Luinil._

-Nunca sabemos lo que somos capaces de enfrentar o hacer hasta que se nos presenta la situación es cuando conocemos o construimos nuestros recursos.- dijo _Ilmen_ mientras acompañaba a _Luinil_ a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron a los subterráneos del palacio, encerraron a _Seregon_ en una de las celdas, el elfo parecía completamente fuera de sí. –Me vi obligado a hacerlo, no lo entiendes, las iban a matar.- vociferó el Capitán sacudiendo con fuerza los barrotes.

-Tranquilícese aún está confundido.- dijo _Ereb _que llegó corriendo al lugar seguido por los Consejeros.

-La oscuridad se está extendiendo desde dentro… yo lo lamento, fracasé.- pronunció conmocionado el Capitán y perdió el conocimiento. _Ereb_ entró a la celda y comenzó a atender a _Seregon_.

-Necesito llevarlo arriba aquí será difícil atenderlo con propiedad.- advirtió _Ereb_ inquieto.

_-Lau, amin hiraetha (No, lo siento),_ tendrás que hacerlo aquí.- decidió _Isilion_.

_-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)-_ gritaba _Symbelminë_ desde su celda en uno de los pasillos cercanos al lugar de la agitación.

-Iré a verla.- dijo _Vorondil_ al escuchar los gritos de la elfa.

-De acuerdo.- aseveró _Lenwë_.

-_¡Áva quetë! (¡Calla!) ¿Qué necesitas?- _cuestionó _Vorondil_ irritado.

-Salir de aquí, no he cometido ningún crimen. A juzgar por su semblante, algo grave está pasando y quiero saber cuál es el motivo.- manifestó _Symbelminë._

-No estás en posición de exigir nada, ya se te ha explicado el por qué estás y permanecerás aquí. Así que, no más escándalos, se te seguirá atendiendo con justicia hasta que el rey tome una decisión respecto a tu persona.- explicó _Vorondil_ seriamente y se retiró.

En cuanto _Luinil_ llegó a su hogar se dejó caer sobre la silla y comenzó a llorar desconsolada abrazando fuertemente a su hija que también sollozaba con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de su madre. _Luinil_ sentía que la angustia la invadía ¿qué pasaría si _Seregon_ no se recuperaba? Y ¿qué lo habría llevado a asesinar al Consejero?

_-Amin hiraetha Luinil (Lo lamento Luinil)_ es una situación difícil pero debes encontrar tu fuerza para enfrentarlo.- dijo _Ilmen_ poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la elfa castaña.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Habían cabalgado sin descanso entre la nieve y la ventisca; _Thranduil_ sentía que el agarre de la elfa iba cediendo, volteó y la vio, estaba tambaleante y con los ojos cerrados. De inmediato, se dirigió hasta un árbol solitario y allí paró la marcha. _Lothíriel_ se recargó contra su espalda sin abrir los ojos, _Thranduil_ tomó una de sus manos, estaba helada.

_-¿Lothíriel __manen natye? (¿Lothíriel cómo estás?)-_ preguntó el rey preocupado, al tiempo que descendió cuidadosamente del caballo.

-¿Hemos llegado?- murmuró la delicada elfa sin abrir aun los ojos.

_-Lau (No),_ descansaremos un momento.- advirtió el soberano, cargó a _Lothíriel_, colocó la alforja a un costado del árbol, se sentó sobre ésta se recargó sobre el tronco con la elfa entre sus brazos, se quitó la capa y la cubrió. _Lothíriel_ tenía los labios y párpados estaban azulados y el cabello escarchado debido al intenso frío.

-Debemos darnos prisa, le esperan asuntos urgentes.- musitó la elfa tiritando.

-_Iston (Lo sé)…-_ respondió _Thranduil_, sacó una _lemba _de la alforja y colocó algunos trozos en la boca de _Lothíriel_, ella masticó con esfuerzo, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del elfo, él la abrazó y frotó suavemente sus brazos para tratar de transmitirle algo de calor. _Lothíriel_ podía sentir el inquebrantable latir del corazón del Rey Elfo y eso de algún modo la reconfortaba. Pronto cayó dormida.

_Thranduil _se angustió pues la elfa parecía haberse debilitado considerablemente, finalmente había adelantado un día el viaje de regreso, contrario a lo que había recomendado _Lord Elrond_. Decidió entonces descansar un par de horas, ahora ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, el frío era implacable, la noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos, él tenía un muy mal presentimiento y deseaba con urgencia llegar al Bosque Verde. Aunque, por otro lado, sabía que una vez regresara al reino sus obligaciones le separarían nuevamente de _Lothíriel_, la miró mientras dormía, apenas se vislumbraba su hermoso rostro a través de la capa que la cubría, acarició su mejilla, cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra la de ella.

-Trata de descansar ha sido un largo día.- sugirió _Ilmen _a _Luinil_.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias por su apoyo.- dijo _Luinil._

-_Mauya nin avánië. Abarad. (Debo irme. Hasta mañana.)- _se despidió_ Ilmen._

-¿_Vorondil_ te encuentras bien?- preguntó _Ivorwen_ que había estado platicando con el elfo pero éste parecía abstraído.

-Lo siento ¿decías?- respondió el elfo mirando a la joven pelirroja.

-¿Te pasa algo?- averiguó _Ivorwen_.

-No, nada. Será mejor que te deje descansar.- dijo el elfo incorporándose de la silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama de la joven.

-No, por favor, quédate un rato más. Hay melancolía en el ambiente, no deseo estar sola.- expresó la mujer mirándose las manos que tenía sobre su regazo.

-Pero no lo estás, aquí estará tu padre y tu gente.- indicó el elfo de cabello y ojos oscuros.

-Es que, bueno yo… disfruto de tu compañía… además prometiste que me ayudarías a volver a caminar y creo que va siendo hora de que cumplas con tu promesa.- pronunció nerviosa _Ivorwen_.

_Vorondil_ sonrió –A mí también me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. Oh, por cierto, casi lo olvidaba he hecho algo para ti.- advirtió el elfo tomando un paquete envuelto que había recargado junto al ventanal del salón de curación.

-¿De…de verdad?- _Ivorwen_ tomó el paquete y descuidadamente rompió el papel que lo cubría.

-Espero que con esto pueda empezar a cumplir mi promesa.- manifestó _Vorondil_.

_Ivorwen_ miró las labradas muletas de madera de roble y unas lágrimas pequeñas abandonaron sus ojos esmeraldas.

_-Amin hiraetha ¿man-ie Ivorwen? __(Lo siento ¿te encuentras bien?)-_ cuestionó el elfo, sentándose a la orilla de la cama donde estaba la joven. _-¿Ivorwen?-_ dijo colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

-No es justo.- pronunció _Ivorwen_ levantando sus ojos húmedos. -¿Cómo esperas que te responda si no sé lo que has dicho?- manifestó la mujer pelirroja para sorpresa del elfo. –Ahora, por favor, ayúdame a levantarme. Probemos esto de una buena vez.- decidió la joven jalando las sábanas que la cubrían y arrastrando su pierna herida para quedar sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-Espera, no te precipites.- sugirió _Vorondil_ un tanto confuso por la impetuosa mujer.

-¡Oh vamos, me han arrancado un trozo de pierna pero no la voluntad de seguir!- expresó la mujer, se apoyó sobre las muletas, el elfo le ayudó a equilibrarse y a dar sus tambaleantes pasos. –Creo que será más fácil de lo que pensé.- aseveró _Ivorwen_ con una bella sonrisa.

-Me alegro, una vez que estés más fuerte te será más sencillo mantenerte en pie.- dijo el elfo complacido.

-_Hannon le (Gracias).-_ pronunció la joven con sinceridad. –¿Lo he dicho bien?-

-Eres una gran aprendiz y una joven muy valiente.- aseguró _Vorondil_ sonriéndole y provocando que la mujer se sonrojara y se tambaleara. -¡Ten cuidado! Ya tendrás tiempo de practicar, por ahora descansa.- sugirió el centinela.

-De acuerdo, pero mi habilidad no te exentará de cumplir tu promesa… debo dominar estas muletas.- advirtió _Ivorwen_ juguetonamente.

-Y así será. Nos veremos _Ivorwen_.- se despidió _Vorondil _saliendo del salón de curación.

-_Lothíriel _debemos irnos.- anunció _Thranduil_ tocando suavemente la mejilla de la elfa.

-_Nácë (Eso parece)_ estoy mejor.- dijo _Lothíriel_ levantándose con dificultad, el color azulado de sus labios y párpados había desaparecido, así como, la escarcha de sus cabellos oscuros. El Rey _Sinda_ se levantó cargó la alforja para colocarla sobre _Dîn_, que había estado pastando. La elfa se había dirigido hacia el equino para buscar en la alforja, sacó un recipiente con una bebida que había preparado el Señor de _Imladris_, ofreció un poco a _Thranduil_ que lo recibió con beneplácito y después ella bebió también.

_Thranduil_ ayudó a _Lothíriel_ a subir al caballo. –Hazme saber si necesitas algo. Intentaremos llegar lo antes posible.- advirtió el monarca.

-De acuerdo.- dijo _Lothíriel_ aferrándose de la cintura del elfo.

La esposa de _Elendë_ llevaba gran parte de la noche velando la tumba de su esposo, la tristeza la estaba consumiendo, aunque intentara moverse no lo conseguía y realmente no quería retirarse de allí. De pronto, sintió que alguien se agachaba a su lado y le ofrecía una bebida humeante. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-_Alassëa lómë len. (Buenas noches, para ti)-_ dijo _Eilinel_ ofreciendo el cuenco que había llevado desde su casa hasta el cementerio. La esposa de _Elendë _miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie más.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- investigó la elfa tomando delicadamente el cuenco entre sus manos.

-En mi casa, ella está triste y se durmió.- explicó la pequeña bajando la vista al montículo de tierra bajo el que reposaba el cuerpo del Consejero Real. –Algo malo le pasó a mi _adar_.- añadió.

-_Hantalë (Gracias) Eilinel_. Regresa a tu casa, tu madre se preocupará si no te encuentra.- señaló la elfa que había terminado de beber la infusión.

-Oh se me olvidaba, toma.- _Eilinel_ sacó un pan del bolsillo de su capa. –Es mi favorito, _naneth (madre)_ los hace con miel.-

La elfa agarró el pan y observó que las manos de _Eilinel_ estaban enrojecidas porque seguramente había derramado la bebida caliente. –_Hantanyel Eilinel (Eres generosa Eilinel)- _expresó la elfa con ternura. –Te llevaré a tu casa, _a tulë asenyë (ven conmigo).- _se levantó la elfa.

_-La (No) _yo he venido a acompañarte_. _A mi_ naneth (madre) _le dejé un dibujo para que sepa dónde estoy.- aseguró _Eiinel_ mirando a la sorprendida y conmovida elfa.

Entonces _Eilinel_ comenzó a cantar y depositó una pequeña flor llena de migajas, pues la llevaba en su bolsillo junto al pan, en la tumba del Consejero Real. La esposa de éste comenzó a llorar y cantó también.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer le iluminaron el rostro, se volteó y descubrió que el lugar donde la noche anterior había recostado a su hija estaba vacío. La buscó por la casa pero no la encontró, tomó su capa y encontró sobre la mesa el dibujo del cementerio que había hecho _Eilinel_. Salió corriendo de su hogar, a los pocos metros se detuvo.

-Ella está bien. Me ha hecho compañía, más que eso, me recordó que hay cosas valiosas por las que aún vale la pena levantarse.- expuso la esposa de _Elendë_ que llevaba a la pequeña en brazos después de haber estado casi toda la noche despierta.

-_Hannon le Eilinel (Gracias).-_ dijo la elfa dándole un beso en la frente, entregándosela a su madre y marchándose.

-No puedo saberlo con exactitud, podría despertar hoy o en algunos días. Lo que vimos en el cementerio fue una contradictoria declaración entre lo que cree, lo que pasó y lo que su mente ha tratado de armar para darle una lógica aparente a sus recuerdos.- explicó _Ereb _a los Consejeros.

-Me atrevo a señalar que su confesión respecto a su implicación en la muerte de _Elendë _es una de las cosas que realmente pasaron.- aseguró _Lenwë_ recorriendo la Sala de Consejo.

-Quizá tenga razón. Por otro lado, me sorprendió su actitud respecto a su esposa e hija, sin duda, hay algo detrás de ello.- aseveró el sanador.

-Todo partirá desde dentro, eso dijo el Capitán _Seregon_ y que mejor muestra de ello que él mismo. Estamos volcados al exterior ¿qué hay de nuestro interior?, ¿qué hay de nuestra oscuridad?, ¿cómo nos definimos ante ello?- reflexionó el Consejero _Isilion_, ahora quizá alcanzaba a vislumbrar lo que el propio monarca había estado viviendo. El Rey _Thranduil_ se había permitido explorar su oscuridad y aceptarla; porque todos tenían esa parte indeseable pero pocos se atrevían a mirarla de frente de reconocerse a través y a pesar de ella pues finalmente era una parte del claro oscuro del ser.

Caminaba observando con atención la labor de los elfos con los hombres refugiados, algunos aún parecían enfermos, otros se veían bastante animados y se relacionaban interesados con su pueblo. Los niños de los hombres jugaban con los pequeños elfos, ambos parecían entusiasmados de aprender unos de los otros. Los rostros de los hombres y mujeres de aquel pueblo aún reflejaban los estragos de la enfermedad y la tragedia por la que habían pasado, unos se encontraban caminando solitarios por los lugares aledaños al palacio, otros parecían querer internarse en el bosque, no obstante, los guardias se los impedían por lo que desistían en el intento y se sentaban entorno a los árboles con aire de añoranza. De pronto entre la multitud vio a la elfa que cuidaba de algunos niños y se aproximó.

-_Imloth ¿man cárat? (Imloth ¿qué estás haciendo?)-_ se presentó _Elmoth_.

-¿Qué te parece que hago _Elmoth_? Pensé que habías huido como de costumbre.- reviró _Imloth_ irritada.

-No tienes que esforzarte tanto, al parecer, él no está aquí.- dijo _Elmoth_, refiriéndose al rey.

-Si no has de ayudar, por favor, retírate.- pidió _Imloth_ indignada.

-Claro que deseo ayudar, sólo necesito, que se me ponga al día de lo que ha sucedido aquí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- manifestó _Elmoth_.

-Necesito que ayudes a repartir la comida, _Nimphelos_ te dirá de qué manera lo hacemos.- indicó _Imloth_ mientras llamaba a los niños para que se sentasen y esperaran los alimentos.

_Elmoth_ se integró a la labor, cuando regresó repartió los alimentos, conversó con algunos de los niños, les contó algunas historias mientras comían y finalmente se acercó a la elfa. -¿Dónde está el Rey _Thranduil_?, ¿qué ha pasado con _Lothíriel_?- indagó el orfebre.

-Sé que realmente te importa poco lo que aquí sucede… _Lothíriel_ fue al pueblo de los hombres a alertarlos de una emboscada orca, gracias a su intervención la gente del Valle pudo escapar. Del Rey _Thranduil _sabemos en realidad muy poco, salió con los guardias rumbo al norte, al parecer un nutrido grupo de criaturas oscuras intentó penetrar las fronteras del Reino del Bosque, finalmente fue eliminada la amenaza pero el rey y _Lothíriel_ no han vuelto, nadie sabe con exactitud el motivo.- explicó _Imloth_.

El rostro de _Elmoth_ se ensombreció y se quedó pensativo. -¿Por qué el Consejero no fue a buscar a su hija?- indagó el elfo.

-El Rey _Thranduil_ prohibió la salida del Bosque Verde y lo sabes. _Lothíriel_ salió sin autorización, así que, al Consejero Real tampoco se le consintió.- explicó _Imloth_.

-¡Qué estupidez es esa, pero si es su hija y está en peligro! Tanto le importa la aprobación del rey.- dijo molesto el elfo de intensos ojos azules.

-No lo sé, quizá tus inquietudes deberías discutirlas con el Consejero y no conmigo.- dijo _Imloth_ levantándose. –Después de todo tú tendrás mucho que explicar.- aseguró la atractiva elfa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se levantó de golpe _Elmoth_ encarando a la elfa.

-Dímelo tú.- sentenció _Imloth_ dando un paso al costado y marchándose junto a las mujeres que llevaban a los niños.

_Elmoth _se sentía profundamente molesto, quería agarrar su caballo y marchar en busca de la elfa, pero sabía que las condiciones eran precarias, además se le había tratado como sospechoso y si ignoraba los mandatos de los Consejeros probablemente terminarían por juzgarlo a él también. Fue a casa de _Lothíriel_ para intentar hablar con la madre de la elfa y averiguar sobre la cuestión.

-_Ai Ilmen…_\- se anunció _Elmoth _en el hogar de _Lothíriel._

-_Ai Elmoth_ ¿a qué debo tu visita?- salió del cálido lugar la madre de _Lothíriel._

-¿Me permitiría hablar con usted sobre su hija?- indagó el elfo cuyo cabello oscuro había empezado a llenarse de copos de nieve.

-Está bien, pasa.- asintió _llmen_ conduciendo al elfo ante una mesa con algunas sillas dispuestas, el lugar era acogedor y cálido. Ofreció una exquisita bebida caliente al elfo y tomó asiento frente a él.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)_. He sabido que _Lothíriel_ salió del Bosque Verde y no ha vuelto aún, eso me tiene preocupado, ¿qué noticias tiene sobre ella?, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- manifestó _Elmoth_.

-Generosa oferta, la agradezco. En efecto, mi hija abandonó el bosque fue a dar aviso sobre un presentimiento que tuvo, al parecer fue sorprendida por una emboscada orca y no pudo ser encontrada, por lo que, hombres y elfos regresaron con la anuencia del rey a refugiarse en el bosque. Su majestad junto con un pequeño destacamento se instaló en el Valle para ayudar al resto de los enfermos que habían quedado varados. Cuando regresó _Anardil_ junto al resto del pueblo, nos informó que _Lothíriel_ había sido encontrada, el _Rey Thranduil_ y el Señor _Elrond_ permanecieron junto a ella, sé que mi hija estaba malherida, así que supongo que no han regresado debido a ello.- explicó _Ilmen_ con un dejo de angustia en su expresión.

_Elmoth_ no pudo disimular su inquietud.- ¿_Lord Elrond_?- dijo

-Así es, supongo que la gravedad del asunto se ha extendido por la Tierra Media y ha movilizado a todos aquellos que buscan una explicación y solución.- explicó _Ilmen_.

-Probablemente… me gustaría ser de utilidad e ir a indagar si algo ha pasado que les ha impedido la vuelta.- indicó _Elmoth_ pensativo.

-Eso no me compete a mí decidirlo, en todo caso, deberías comentarlo con los Consejeros. Sin embargo, no creo que sea necesario, confío en que mi hija está en buenas manos. Por otro lado, creo que podrías colaborar con la atención a los refugiados, se requiere mucho trabajo…- manifestó la distinguida elfa de ojos azules.

-Le agradezco la información, me retiro, por favor, avíseme si puedo hacer algo más.- dijo _Elmoth_ despidiéndose. Se encontraba más ansioso, pasó el siguiente día cooperando con la atención a la gente del Valle e incluso pudo platicar con _Ivorwen_ quien le relató la intervención de la elfa durante el asalto _orco_.

-_Lothíriel_, pronto llegaremos.- advirtió _Thranduil_ quien ya podía distinguir la frondosa floresta del Bosque Verde.

-_Anwa hîr vuin, _pronto estaremos en casa._ (Cierto mi señor)-_ respondió la elfa visiblemente agotada.

Los centinelas apostados en la frontera norte de inmediato descubrieron que se acercaba el Rey Elfo, así que dieron el aviso tocando una trompeta, finalmente las noticias llegaron hasta el palacio. Los Consejeros se movilizaron para cabalgar y recibir el monarca. _Elmoth_ por su parte de inmediato fue por su caballo y se dirigió rápidamente al norte.

-Consejeros, _Seregon_ ha despertado.- advirtió _Ereb_ a _Isilion_ y _Lenwë _cuando estos se disponían a partir.

-Quizá es mejor que permanezcamos aquí y comencemos con las indagatorias. _Anardil_ puede ir a recibir al Rey _Thranduil_.- sentenció _Lenwë._

-Está bien, veamos qué tiene para decirnos el Capitán _Seregon_.- dijo _Isilion_ quien hubiese preferido ver lo antes posible a su hija.

Llegaron hasta los subterráneos, _Vorondil_ vigilaba la celda donde se hallaba el Capitán, todo estaba silencioso.

-Capitán _Seregon_ _¿manen nalye? (¿cómo está?)_\- dijo _Isilion _aproximándose a la celda, el elfo se encontraba sentado en el fondo de ésta con la mirada puesta sobre la pared al frente.

-Sí, lo hice…- expresó _Seregon_ mirando desde su sitio a su interlocutor. El aspecto del elfo era macilento, abatido, no obstante, parecía estar reconstruyendo sus enmarañados recuerdos.

-¿_Man carnet? (¿Qué hizo?) _\- indagó _Lenwë_ gravemente.

-El motivo por el que estoy en esta celda… yo maté al Consejero _Elendë_ con mi espada.- sentenció _Seregon_ con la mirada hacia el techo. De pronto, empezó a reír al tiempo que algunas lágrimas empañaban su vista. –Oh, el informe, lo olvidaba. Mis señores, la maldad se erige en _Dol Guldur_, algo o alguien se mueve allí… encontramos capullos de arañas, el bosque está marchito en aquella zona, creo que algunas criaturas oscuras anidan en la fortaleza.- declaró el Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque, volvió a guardar silencio y miró fijamente el muro.

Los Consejeros, _Ereb _y _Vorondil_ estaban atónitos ante la declaración del Capitán, hechos graves pesaban sobre él y sobre el reino.

-Habrá una explicación a lo que ha declarado ¿no es así?- averiguó _Isilion_.

-La hay sí. Eso sólo lo daré a conocer en el momento en que se me juzgue ante el Rey _Thranduil_, por ahora, debo armar algunas piezas sueltas en mi cabeza.- manifestó el elfo castaño.

-Creo Capitán, dadas las circunstancias, hablar lo antes posible será trascendental, usted conoce el procedimiento.- indicó _Lenwë_.

-Sólo tengo mi palabra, no hay testigos, esperaré. Dígame una cosa ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó _Seregon_.

-_Elmoth_, el orfebre y el grupo de _Vorondil_ lo trajeron de vuelta.- respondió _Lenwë_ desconcertado.

-Respetaremos su decisión, le pido que si tiene algo más que agregar nos lo haga saber. Lo mantendremos informado respecto a la decisión que tome el rey en relación a su caso.- advirtió el Consejero _Isilion_ que, junto a los otros elfos se disponían a salir del lugar.

-¿Mi esposa y mi hija están bien, están a salvo?- indagó inquieto _Seregon_.

-Tan bien como pueden estarlo después de haberle visto.- respondió _Isilion_ y se retiró de los subterráneos.

_Thranduil_ sostenía las manos de la elfa que se aferraban precariamente a su cintura, mientras su cabeza reposaba contra su espalda.

-_Hîr vuin_ _(Mi señor)_ ¿podemos parar?- dijo la elfa con delicadeza.

-_ ¿Am man theled? (¿Por qué razón?)- _preguntó el monarca que ordenó a _Dîn_ detener el galope y sintió que la _Lothíriel_ se removía intentando descender del caballo.

Los guardias se disponían a cabalgar para dar alcance al Rey _Thranduil_, no obstante, éste hizo un ademán para que se quedaran dónde estaban. _-¿Man-ie Lothíriel?, ¿prestad? (¿Qué pasa Lothíriel?, ¿hay problemas?)-_ averiguó el soberano que había bajado del regio caballo azabache y miraba con preocupación a la atractiva elfa.

-Tengo algo que pedirle.- dijo la elfa mirándolo a los ojos. –Quisiera que camináramos a partir de aquí hasta el bosque, por favor.- sugirió _Lothíriel_ mientras _Thranduil _le ayudaba a bajar del caballo. La elfa sabía, al igual que el soberano, que muy probablemente, debido al apremiante contexto y a lo que se avecinaba, volverían a separarse, así que ella deseaba prolongar esa compañía y atesorar esos breves momentos.

_Thranduil_ pudo leer en sus cristalinos ojos grises el sentimiento de _Lothíriel_, así que, la tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron a través de la nieve en silencio, uno que expresaba tantas cosas.

_-Lothíriel __gi melin (Lothíriel te amo)-_ expresó _Thranduil _deteniendo la marcha y poniéndose frente a ella. –Lo he hecho desde el día en que vi tus hermosos ojos mirando, curiosos y asustados, desde el resquicio de los muros de tu casa…- añadió sinceramente el Rey Elfo sin dejar de mirarla.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de _Lothíriel_. –_Thranduil gi melin (Thranduil te amo)_ te he amado durante tanto tiempo, te he amado mi vida entera…- dijo cariñosamente la elfa sintiendo en su pecho un enorme cúmulo de emociones: amor, esperanza, nostalgia, incertidumbre.

-_Av-'osto (No temas) _lo solucionaremos_.-_ aseguró el soberano besando delicadamente la mano de la elfa y continuando con el camino.

Después de una hora de caminata, llegaron a los linderos del Bosque Verde, _Lothíriel_ apretó fuerte la mano del monarca quien correspondió el gesto.

-_Ai, __maare tulde. (Salve, bienvenidos)_\- saludaron con una reverencia los centinelas. –_¿Nan mara tari meletyalda? (¿Está bien majestad?)- _averiguaron los guardias.

-_Aphado nin boe de nestad (Ella está herida, necesita ser curada),_ llévenla lo antes posible con los sanadores.- ordenó el Rey Elfo.

-De inmediato _Aran Thranduil_. ¿Debemos ponerla bajo custodia?- preguntó el centinela que se aproximó a _Lothíriel_.

-_No (Así es)_\- asentó el Rey Elfo mirando a _Lothíriel _y soltando su mano.

-_Ni 'lassui Aran Thranduil (Estoy agradecida Rey Thranduil).-_ dijo _Lothíriel_, bajó la mirada, con paso lento se encaminó hasta el caballo en el que sería conducida al palacio, miró al monarca y comenzó el viaje.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_ me temo que malas noticias nos apremian estos días.- advirtió el centinela. El guardia dio un escueto informe del estado del reino, el soberano escuchó serio y sin decir palabra; montó su caballo y a todo galope emprendió el viaje de vuelta al palacio seguido por algunos soldados.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

-_Alassë' undómë (Buenas tardes),_ quisiera ver a mi esposo.- dijo _Luinil_ que llevaba de la mano a la pequeña _Eilinel._

-Está bien, se les escoltará pero sólo podrá verlo a través de los barrotes.- advirtió _Vorondil_.

Cuando llegaron al pabellón donde se encontraba la celda de _Seregon_, _Eilinel_ corrió y estiró las manos a través de los barrotes_.-¡Ada! (Papá)- _dijo.

_Seregon_ se encontraba de pie en la parte más obscura de la celda, vio las pequeñas manos de su hija y se acercó dubitativamente, temía que pudiera hacerle daño. No sabía, hasta qué punto podría llegar aquella maldad… así que se quedó contemplando a su hija.

_-¿Man-ie ada? (¿Qué pasa papá?)-_ preguntó _Eilinel_ al ver la duda en los ojos de su padre.

_-Eilinel-_ dijo _Luinil _ -_A tulë sira (Ven aquí).-_ _Luinil _cargó a su hija y se quedó mirando a su esposo con cautela. La afable elfa castaña percibió la profunda tristeza, culpa y remordimiento que atormentaban a su esposo.

_-Iellig goheno nin. (Hija mía perdóname)- _expresó el Capitán sacando su mano por entre los barrotes y tocando una de las mejillas de su hija.

_-__Atarinya tye-meláne (Padre mío te amo)-_ respondió la pequeña que pidió bajar al piso y corrió a abrazarse de una de las piernas de su padre, a través de los barrotes. _Seregon_ se agachó y besó la frente de su hija para después reincorporarse.

_-__Meleth nin, goheno nin, __an ngell nîn.__(Mi amor, perdóname, por favor).-_ expresó _Seregon_ mirando a su esposa, _Luinil_ extendió sus manos y limpió las lágrimas de su esposo.

-Conozco tu corazón.- dijo la elfa colocando su mano sobre el pecho del elfo. –No temas, estaré contigo siempre.-

-Deben retirarse.- dijo el guardia que las había acompañado hasta la celda.

-_Ada_, _alae len (Papá, mira es para ti)- Eilinel_ le entregó un gastado conejito de tela con el que solía dormir. –Es buen compañero, te cuidará.- agregó la pequeña sonriendo inocentemente.

_-Hantale veleth nin (Gracias cariño).-_ dijo _Seregon_ acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

_-Luinil _sabes que_…-_ intentó señalar el Jefe de la Guardia.

-Estaré allí no importa que. _Tye-mélane (Te amo).- _expresó _Luinil_ saliendo con su hija de los subterráneos.

_-Tye-mélane Luinil (Te amo Luinil).-_ se despidió el Capitán sentándose en la oscuridad de su celda.

-Mi señora ¿qué significa el sonido de las trompetas?- preguntó _Ivorwen_ a _Ilmen_ quien atendía a los enfermos en la salón de sanadores.

-Anuncia la llegada del Rey _Thranduil_.- respondió la elegante elfa.

_-Ivorwen_ ella es la madre de _Lothíriel_.- anunció su padre que al verlas conversar, aprovechó la oportunidad para presentarlas y poder agradecer la intervención de su hija.

-Es un honor, su hija nos salvó, muchas gracias.- dijo conmovida la joven del cabello pelirrojo.

-Ciertamente mi señora, su intervención le dio una segunda oportunidad a nuestra gente.- agregó _Belthil_.

-Mi hija se sentirá honrada al escuchar sus palabras.- aseguró _Ilmen_.

-El Rey _Thranduil_ y su pueblo han sido generosos.- afirmó _Belthil_.

-¿Qué sería de esta tierra si no nos ayudamos los unos a los otros?- mencionó _Ilmen_ pensativa.

_Lothíriel_ sintió que su vista se nublaba y sus fuerzas disminuían, paró el galope de su caballo, se tomó la cabeza.

_-Ava pustë (No te detengas).-_ dijo el elfo que la custodiaba.

_-Amin hiraetha (Lo siento)…-_ _Lothíriel_ cayó del caballo y el elfo alarmado corrió hacia ella.

_-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)-_ inquirió preocupado _Elmoth,_ quien los había interceptado justo en ese momento. El orfebre miró molesto al centinela mientras removía el cabello del rostro de _Lothíriel_.

-No sé qué pasó de repente colapsó.- aseguró el elfo.

-Yo la llevaré hasta el palacio.- informó _Elmoth_ cargando a la elfa.

-Tengo órdenes del Rey _Thranduil_ de custodiarla, así que…- expuso el soldado.

-¿Y si muere qué custodiarás?, ¿qué explicación le darás al Rey?- advirtió _Elmoth_ subiendo a su caballo con _Lothíriel_ en brazos. Ambos elfos cabalgaron con rapidez durante el trecho que aún faltaba. Con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana siguiente llegaron. _Elmoth_ bajó de inmediato del caballo con la desfallecida elfa y corrió hasta el salón de los sanadores seguido por el elfo que se encargaría de custodiarla.

-A un lado, necesito a los sanadores…- gritaba _Elmoth _desesperado mientras recorrían los sinuosos pasillos.

Arribaron al salón de sanadores donde eran atendidos los hombres del Valle. –_Ereb_ necesitamos que la ayude.- pidió _Elmoth_.

-Claro, hay una cama al fondo junto al ventanal.- señaló el sanador que junto a los otros dos elfos rápidamente se dirigieron hasta allí.

-_Aran Thranduil_ me ha dado estos preparados para que le sean administrados a _Lothíriel_. Dijo que usted sabría cómo hacerlo.- le entregó al sanador la alforja con las provisiones medicinales.

-Avisen a los padres que ella está aquí.- pidió el sanador.

_Ereb_ revisó cuidadosamente los pertrechos, pidió ayuda a _Nimphelos_, recorrió las cortinas que rodeaban la cama para brindarle un poco de privacidad a la elfa y pidió a los elfos que se retiraran. Rápidamente, le suministró las medicinas; el sanador descubrió que los preparados provenían de _Imladris_ lo que lo asombró, la elfa limpió el cuerpo de _Lothírie_l y el sanador atedió la herida en su espalda que estaba sangrando. No obstante no parecía tener ninguna otra laceración visible.

-_Iellig, __im gelir ceni ad lin__ (Hija mía, me alegro de verte de nuevo).- _expresó _Ilmen_ con semblante preocupado mientras observaba a su hija inconsciente.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hija _Ereb_?- preguntó inquieta _Ilmen_.

-Apenas llegó hace unos momentos, no lo puedo decir con exactitud, aunque considero; por los tónicos que se me proporcionaron está pasando por un grave envenenamiento, se le ve agotada.- expuso el sanador mezclando los tónicos, colocándolos en recipientes, al tiempo que _Nimphelos_ continuaba aseando la herida de la elfa.

-_Ilmen_, _alassenyan, a pusta (Ilmen, por favor, espere).- _pidió _Ereb_ sugiriéndole a la afligida madre que fuera paciente mientras atendían a la elfa.

_Ilmen_ cerró la cortina tras de sí, _Ivorwen_ quien estaba en la cama de enfrente se levantó vacilante con ayuda de las muletas y se acercó. -¿Cómo está ella?, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?- dijo la joven de alborotado cabello rojo.

-Aún no lo sabemos. Gracias, regresa a reposar, tus heridas aún deben sanar.- indicó _Ilmen_ angustiada.

En ese instante entró apresuradamente _Isilion_ –_Ilmen ¿nan mara Lothíriel? (¿cómo está Lothíriel?)-_ besó la frente de su esposa y la abrazó.

-Está inconsciente, _Ereb_ cree que se ha tratado de envenenamiento.- respondió _Ilmen_ aferrándose a su esposo.

-Tranquila ella es fuerte, lo superará, estoy seguro.- señaló _Isilion._ -¿Quién la ha traído? El Rey _Thranduil _aún no ha llegado.- cuestionó el Consejero Real.

-_Aiya _Consejero _Isilion_, _Aran Thranduil_ me ordenó traer y mantener vigilada a su hija.- informó el guardia.

-¿A qué se refiere?- cuestionó nerviosa _Ilmen_ temiendo la respuesta.

_-Lothíriel_ incumplió un mandato del Rey y será juzgada por ello.- advirtió _Isilion_ seriamente.

_-Nan (Pero)_ ella ha salvado muchas vidas si no lo hubiera hecho aquello habría sido una tragedia horrorosa.- opinó _Ilmen_ confundida.

_-Iston (Lo sé),_ no obstante, no le exenta de sus responsabilidades y las posibles implicaciones que aquello tendría. No te preocupes, el juicio será llevado con total imparcialidad.- explicó _Isilion_ con cierta aprensión al respecto.

_-Nen (Agua)-_ murmuró _Lothíriel_. _Nimphelos_ acercó un cuenco con agua fresca, _Lothíriel_ bebió varios de éstos, estaba sedienta.

-Tranquila estás a salvo, tus padres están aquí.- dijo _Nimphelos_ a _Lothíriel_ que parecía estar inquietándose.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el Rey?- indagó el Consejero abandonando la pulcra sala y saliendo al pasillo.

-Llegó con _Lothíriel_ a la frontera norte del Bosque Verde y allí me pidió que me adelantara con ella para que pudiera ser atendida lo antes posible. Su Majestad permaneció conversando con uno de los centinelas quien le transmitía las últimas noticias acaecidas.- explicó el guardia. -Cuando cabalgábamos hacia acá ella perdió el conocimiento y cayó del caballo, fue allí cuando nos encontró _Elmoth_ y la trajo hasta acá.- agregó.

-Disculpen, _Lothíriel_ está descansando, por ahora es mejor dejarla tranquila. Esteré al pendiente de ella, no se angustie.- informó _Ereb_ alejándose de la sala y caminando por el pasillo hasta su despacho privado con los contenidos de la alforja.

La gran sala estaba cuidadosamente ordenada, los enfermos eran atendidos por los elfos y los hombres que ya se habían recuperado. Al final de ésta, un gran ventanal desde el cual se podía vislumbrar la bastedad del Bosque Verde iluminaba la estancia; allí se encontraba la cama en la que se encontraba ahora _Lothíriel,_ al frente estaba la cama en la que se recuperaba _Ivorwen_. Los enfermos eran visitados por sus familiares, sin embargo, el salón permanecía respetuosamente quieto y en silencio.

_Ivorwen _se acercó, se metió entre las cortinas que cubrían los alrededores de la cama, miró a la elfa dormida, le tomó la mano. –_Hantalë (Gracias)-_ pronunció por lo bajo y dejó sobre su almohada una pequeña flor blanca que le eran llevadas por su padre y _Vorondil_. Después se retiró, acercó una silla al ventanal y allí permaneció observando el bosque.

-_Iellig, __tye meláne (Hija mía, te amo) _es una bendición tenerte de vuelta_.-_ susurró _Isilion_ cuando besó la frente de su hija. Él y su esposa permanecieron allí durante toda la tarde pendientes de la salud de _Lothíriel_. _Ilmen_ iba de aquí para allá colaborando con las labores que allí realizaban los sanadores; entraban y salían algunos elfos que daban informes al Consejero _Isilion_, por ello y para evitar molestias, decidió retirarse de la sala a su despacho e ir a visitar a su hija cada tanto.

_Luinil, Imloth, Elmoth_ y otros elfos participaban de la organización y atención del resto del pueblo del Valle. Los Consejeros Reales visitaron a _Seregon_ y a _Symbelminë_. El pueblo estaba atento a la llegada del monarca que ocurriría hasta bien entrada la noche.

Por la madrugada se escucharon los cascos de varios caballos acercarse hasta el palacio, las figuras de aproximadamente unos seis elfos aparecieron, los palafreneros se acercaron para llevar a los caballos a los establos. El Rey Elfo encabezó al grupo, los elfos que le vieron llegar hacían una reverencia y le daban la bienvenida.

-Quiero al Consejo reunido en un par de horas.- ordenó el imponente Rey del Bosque Verde_._

-Transmitiré sus órdenes, _hîr vuin (mi señor)_.- dijo uno de los elfos que le acompañaban.

-Espero que no hayan olvidado que los cómplices de la salida de _Lothíriel_ serán juzgados, manténgase disponibles.- asentó el monarca entrando al palacio con paso firme.

_Thranduil_ caminó hasta su habitación, _Anardil_ le esperaba fuera. –_Ai Aranya_, _le suilon (Salve Mi Rey Thranduil, le doy la bienvenida).- _hizo una reverencia.

_-_El Consejo se reunirá en un par de horas_, _quiero que se me informe del estado que guarda_ Lothíriel.- _pidió el soberano y entró a su habitación. Una vez allí se metió en la pila se aseó, bebió el vino y su cabeza comenzó a girar con todos los pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su mente. Salió de la tina se vistió, caminó hasta su escritorio allí habían un sinnúmero de pergaminos por revisar, dio vueltas por su habitación, finalmente salió al balcón, pudo observar el blanquecino bosque cubierto por la niebla invernal y coronado por un cielo impresionantemente estrellado. Regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a leer algunos de los informes.

Todo en el Bosque Verde se movía de manera diferente, la presencia del monarca podía sentirse, _Elmoth_ había visto llegar al Rey _Sinda_ desde el sitio donde se asentaban los hombres del Valle. El habilidoso orfebre se encaminó hacia el salón de sanadores, todo estaba en calma, silencioso, sólo unos cuantos elfos caminaban por allí. Llegó hasta el salón, _Belthil_, el padre de _Ivorwen_, se encontraba sentado a la entrada velando el sueño de los que allí convalecían. El elfo de expresivos ojos azules, entró a la sala, seguido por el antiguo Embajador del Valle que intentó detenerlo en vano.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo está ella.- aseguró _Elmoth_ al hombre.

-Podría visitarla por la mañana y preguntarle al sanador sobre su estado. No comprendo por qué tiene que ser a esta hora.- manifestó _Belthil_ contrariado. No obstante, _Elmoth_ sólo le miró y recorrió cuidadosamente las cortinas que cubrían la cama de _Lothíriel_.

-Le pido que se retire.- demandó _Belthil _comenzando a exasperarse_._

-Sólo será un minuto y después me iré.- aseguró _Elmoth_. _A regañadientes, Belthil_ cedió y se alejó hasta la entrada manteniéndose alerta.

_Elmoth_ permaneció estático al pie de la cama de _Lothíriel_; la elfa dormía, su respiración acompasada y sutil apenas perceptible, sus largos cabellos negros enmarcaban su fino rostro de porcelana, una de sus manos reposaba sobre su pecho y la otra al costado de su cuerpo. Poco a poco se acercó, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, acarició los cabellos de la elfa. –_Vanimelda, áva sorya, (Hermosa, no temas,)_ estoy aquí ahora y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario._Laitalë len (Bendiciones para ti).- _masculló el elfo delineando con sus dedos el hermoso rostro de_ Lothíriel, _se agachó y besó los delicados labios de la elfa._ -Tye meláne (Te amo)- _dijo, se levantó y cerró las cortinas tras de sí, entonces se encontró con unos grandes ojos esmeralda que lo observaban.–¿No deberías estar durmiendo?,_ ¿Ivorwen, _cierto?- expresó el elfo.

-Los cuchicheos me han despertado.- aseguró _Ivorwen_ adormilada. _Elmoth_ la observó con una sonrisa de medio lado y se retiró del sitio.

_-Hîr vuin im Anardil (Mi señor soy Anardil).-_ se anunció el Jefe de la Guardia Real a la entrada de su habitación.

-Adelante ¿y bien, qué noticias tienes?- inquirió _Thranduil_ quien se encontraba leyendo los informes, de pie junto al balcón.

_Anardil _informó al monarca sobre lo que _Ereb_ le había comentado respecto al estado de salud de _Lothíriel,_ le dijo que se encontraba en el salón de los sanadores. Además anunció que los Consejeros estaban preparados para la reunión en la Sala de Consejo.

_-Gwaem (Vamos).-_ ordenó el Rey _Thranduil_, ambos salieron de sus aposentos, los guardias del monarca se encontraban apostados fuera, al verlo le dieron la bienvenida, respetuosamente hicieron una reverencia y el séquito lo siguió hasta la Sala de Consejo. Los guardias se apostaron fuera del labrado portón de roble y sobre el pasillo; dentro esperaban ansiosos los Consejeros Reales _Isilion_ y _Lenwë_ en silencio recorrían el elegante salón, el portón se abrió y entró la señorial figura del Rey Elfo, observó severamente a los elfos y éstos hicieron una reverencia.

_-Ai Aranya Thranduil maa… (Salve Mi Rey Thranduil bie…)-_ intentó decir uno de los Consejeros.

-¡Basta de cortesías, los escucho!- exigió el monarca dejando caer los pergaminos sobre la robusta mesa de granito, y comenzando a recorrer la sala mientras los Consejeros y el Jefe de la Guardia Real tomaban asiento. Los Consejeros Reales pusieron al tanto al Rey _Thranduil_ sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el Reino del Bosque, desde la llegada de los hombres del Valle, su atención, asentamiento y organización; la llegada y reclusión de _Symbelminë_, así como el arribo de _Seregon, Elendë_ y el fallecimiento de éste último. Al respecto, _Anardil_ informó sobre lo que había averiguado respecto al grupo que interceptara a _Elmoth_ quien a su vez localizara a _Seregon_ y al Consejero. La reunión se prolongó durante toda la madrugada y hasta el atardecer del día siguiente, el soberano discutió sobre los informes, cuestionó sobre algunos asuntos. El Rey _Sinda_ y el Jefe de la Guardia expusieron lo sucedido durante el asedio orco en la frontera norte del bosque, cada uno de los presentes quedó absorto en sus propias disertaciones y en la Cámara reinó el silencio.

_Thranduil_ sentado, se colocó los dedos sobre la sien y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. –Tendremos una reunión con los demás involucrados pero antes debo reunirme con _Seregon, Symbelminë_ e _Ithil_. Antes de decidir el día de los juicios, por ahora retírense hasta nuevo aviso.- aseveró el exhausto monarca.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso _Aran Thranduil_.- dijeron los presentes saliendo de la Cámara.

_Isilion_ se quedó al final. –_Hîr vuin Thranduil, __guren glassui. (Mi señor Thranduil, de corazón le agradezco)- _expresó sinceramente el Consejero.

-El mérito es de ella, es fuerte, valiente e inteligente.- respondió el Rey Elfo mirando al Consejero. _Isilion_ hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la Sala de Consejo. _Thranduil_ se quedó un momento a solas pensando en las decisiones que debía tomar, decidió visitar primero a las viudas de los elfos caídos durante la caravana al Valle y la inspección a _Dol-Guldur_.

El encuentro con las viudas fue emotivo, escuchó sus pesares, inquietudes y demandas, principalmente de _Ithil,_ la esposa de _Elendë,_ quien buscaba que se esclareciera en qué circunstancias había fallecido su esposo. El Rey Elfo informó que se llevarían a cabo las pesquisas necesarias para ello y, desde luego, se juzgaría la situación oportunamente.

El Rey del Bosque regresó a su despacho, se sentó en la ornamentada silla. –Guardia.- llamó _Thranduil_.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)-_ respondió el soldado elfo.

-Traigan a _Seregon_.- pidió el Rey _Sinda_.

-Como ordene _Aran Thranduil_.- respondió el elfo y se retiró.

Los soldados llegaron hasta los subterráneos, allí encontraron a _Anardil_ y le informaron del mandamiento del monarca. Custodiaron al Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde por los pasillos hasta el despacho del soberano. _Seregon_ iba atado de manos, tenía un semblante macilento, el cabello castaño revuelto y la ropa raída.

_-Aranya (Mi Rey)_ traemos al Capitán _Seregon_.- se anunciaron _Anardil _y los guardias.

-Adelante.- indicó _Thranduil_ quien miró con rigor al Capitán. –Las cadenas no son necesarias y retírense.- ordenó el monarca.- quien comenzó a caminar alrededor del despacho. Los elfos se retiraron del elegante lugar y permanecieron custodiando la entrada.

_Thranduil_ se colocó detrás de _Seregon_ -¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?- indagó el monarca.

_Seregon_ encaró asombrado al soberano. -¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, quiero respuestas. Cuando tomaste esta responsabilidad estabas consciente de que podría pasar esto, ¿no es así?- aseveró _Thranduil_ caminando por su despacho con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_, yo lo maté, clavé mi espada en el vientre de _Elendë_…- dijo ansioso _Seregon_. –Estaba consciente, o eso creía, de lo que podía pasar; no obstante, nunca quise considerar realmente esa posibilidad y he aquí las consecuencias.- explicó.

_Thranduil_ analizó con la mirada al Capitán, quien tenía la vista clavada al piso cuando caminaba mientras hablaba. -¿Qué te dejó ver?- insistió el soberano tomando asiento.

-Dijo que le daría rienda suelta a mis deseos reprimidos, lo escuchaba en mi cabeza, a mí alrededor, en todas partes. Todo estaba oscuro, el aire era pesado y dificultaba la respiración. Sentía que algo pasaba cerca de mí, pisadas, temblores, arañas, truenos, derrumbes, pero nada sabía con certeza, mis sentidos estaban confundidos. _Elendë_ y yo nos separamos por un instante…- decía _Seregon_ alterado, frotándose las manos, sudando y con los ojos mirando hacia todos lados y a ninguno.

-Continúa- ordenó el Rey Elfo sentado detrás del escritorio y con una mirada escrutadora.

A _Seregon_ no dejaba de asombrarle la frialdad con la que a veces se conducía el soberano, resultaba desconcertante y amenazador. –_Luinil_ y _Eilinel_ suplicaban, habían sido aprisionadas por unos _uruk-hai_ y estaban a punto de asesinarlas, yo sabía que podía ser un espejismo pero, maldición todo era tan real… me abalancé sobre las supuestas bestias con espada en mano y la clavé en el vientre de uno de ellos, al instante cayó herido _Elendë_ y todo lo que había creído ver se volvió cenizas.- miró perturbado a _Thranduil._

-¿Qué le dejaste ver?- cuestionó tajantemente el monarca.

-_U-iston (No lo sé)_ ¿cómo puedo saber eso?, ¿y usted cómo sabe que el señor oscuro entró en mi mente?- preguntó sobresaltado _Seregon_ sin dejar de observar al Rey.

-_¡Pe-channas! (¡Idiota!) _analiza la situación. No me hagas creer que envié a un par de estúpidos a esa misión.- expresó exasperado el soberano.

_Seregon_ apretó los puños. –Sabe que estamos al tanto de sus movimientos pero que evitamos la confrontación directa, me parece que puede deducir que buscamos una acción discreta e indirecta pero certera. El hecho de que nos haya enviado a los elementos más cercanos a usted, le envía un mensaje de que Su Majestad hará uso de todos sus recursos para combatir. Probablemente haya considerado la incursión como un desafío y el asesinato de _Elendë_ es el mensaje que le ha mandado a usted y, espera la respuesta.- analizó _Seregon_ enojado y con las uñas clavadas en las manos.

-Esto es lo que sirve, no las lamentaciones, ni la autocompasión.- declaró _Thranduil_ deteniendo su paso y observando al Capitán. -¿Qué sabemos de él?- cuestionó el monarca.

-_Nan (Pero)_ ha muerto _Elendë_, lo he matado ¿está consciente de eso?, ¿no le importa?- gritó _Seregon_ lanzando la silla a sus espalda por el suelo.

Inmediatamente entró _Anardil_ y un par de soldados con las espadas en mano. -_¡Ego! (¡Largo!)_\- ordenó irritado el Rey Elfo.

-Y seguirá muerto, así que, si no quieres que eso mismo le pase a más elfos, me dirás lo que te he pedido.- exigió mordazmente _Thranduil._

-Ha desatado a sus bestias, orcos, arañas, murciélagos; está infectando el Bosque Verde pero, eso qué importa, si nos puede manipular de esta manera ¿qué más da?- decía _Seregon_ fuera de sí. –Juega con nosotros, nos distrae mientras planea su golpe principal ¿qué podemos hacer contra eso _Aran Thranduil_?- manifestó el Capitán con la mirada clavada en el ventanal.

-¿Cuáles fueron mis órdenes?- preguntó _Thranduil_ desde detrás del escritorio.

-Sigilo, evitar confrontación y averiguar si la oscuridad se había levantado en la fortaleza de _Dol Guldur_.- dijo el Capitán.

-¿Cuál es el resultado de la misión de acuerdo a los objetivos?- indagó el Rey Elfo seriamente.

-Fracaso… vislumbramos lo que allí sucede pero, el enemigo sabe que sospechamos, además nos dejamos llevar por la oscuridad y perdimos.- respondió _Seregon _mirando al monarca. -¿Cuál fue su verdadero plan?- averiguó.

-Creo que ya estás de vuelta.- manifestó _Thranduil_. -Hace falta mucho más que un ejército para hacer frente directo al Señor Oscuro, muchas son sus argucias y las armas de las que se vale para minarnos serán de muy variada índole. Tendremos que hacer frente a sus distractores y a las batallas periféricas; resarcir el cerco a _Dol Guldur_ es una opción, un paliativo que nos dará tiempo para buscar alianzas y terminar con esto definitivamente.- explicó.

-_Hir vuin (Mi señor)_ ¿qué función jugamos _Elendë_ y yo? Porque al parecer usted sabe más de lo que en realidad nos ha revelado.- analizó el Capitán acercándose al escritorio.

_Thranduil_ observó a _Seregon_ que parecía más calmado y centrado. –_Mithrandir _y _Radagast_ han pretendido reconstruir el cerco.- explicó Su Majestad para sorpresa del centinela.

-Fuimos una distracción entonces ¿es eso?, ¿por qué no fuimos informados?- preguntó _Seregon_ volviendo a crisparse ante las declaraciones del soberano que permanecía impertérrito ante su agobio.

-No exclusivamente, su tarea fue confirmar lo que sólo era una especulación hasta ahora, las criaturas oscuras infestan el Bosque Verde, han puesto en alerta a _Sauron_ respecto a que sólo esperamos ataques externos por ello ordené que se desplazara la caravana al Valle y he llevado a parte de la Guardia Real fuera de las fronteras donde hemos repelido una agresión orca. Además permanecí fuera del reino dándole a entender que estamos volcados al exterior. Algo muy diferente hubiera sucedido si hubiera enviado a parte del ejército a la fortaleza. Asimismo creo que hemos conseguido la alianza con los hombres del Valle y con los hombres del bosque. No se les comunicó porque cabía la posibilidad de que la oscuridad rebuscara en sus mentes y pudiera averiguar los planes al respecto. Sólo los magos y yo sabíamos de esto y; ahora que has sido puesto al tanto espero total secrecía de tu parte.- explicó _Thranduil _desde la ornamentada silla detrás del escritorio.

_Seregon_ permaneció en silencio unos minutos tratando de digerir la información que le había sido confiada. No había considerado todas las aristas que se habían puesto en juego durante la incursión. –_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_ ¿puedo saber cuál ha sido el resultado de la intervención de _Mithrandir _y _Radagast_?- preguntó _Seregon._

-Aún no hay noticias.- dijo el Rey Elfo masajeando una de sus sienes. –Serás juzgado, aún no he determinado la fecha, esperaré a tener noticias de _Mithrandir_. Te relevo de tus funciones como Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque hasta que tengamos un veredicto, hasta en tanto, permanecerás en la celda.- declaró el soberano poniéndose de pie.

-_Násië Aran Thranduil (Que así sea Rey Thranduil).- _respondió el Capitán ambiguo.

_-_No está por demás que sigas analizando lo que ha pasado, cualquier información puede ser útil.- dijo el monarca.

_-Anardil-_ llamó el Rey _Sinda_ al Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-_Hir vuin (Mi señor)-_ entró el soldado haciendo una reverencia.

-Llévate a _Seregon_ a su celda allí permanecerá hasta nueva orden.- decretó _Thranduil_.

-Como ordene _Aran Thranduil_.- respondió el soldado colocando las cadenas sobre las muñecas del elfo castaño. _Seregon_ observó tratando de dilucidar algo en el rostro del monarca. –_Gwaem (Vamos)-_ dijo _Anardil_ a _Seregon_ a quien se llevó junto con otro elfo a los subterráneos del palacio.

-Necesito que avises a _Vorondil_ y _Elmoth_ que los veré el día de mañana a primera hora aquí mismo.- indicó _Thranduil_ al centinela, el cual afirmó con la cabeza y se retiró. El Rey se sentía agobiado y agotado, así que salió del palacio, en el bosque nevaba ligeramente, el frío era intenso y el vaho de su respiración se hacía evidente ante la luz de la luna. Caminó sin realmente estar consciente al lugar donde se dirigía pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó _Ivorwen _al ver de pie junto al ventanal a _Lothíriel._

-Oh, lamento haberte despertado. Me gustaría salir a caminar pero temo que no podré hacerlo a menos que me escabulla.- explicó _Lothíriel _mirando a la entrada de la sala de sanadores, donde se encontraba apostado el guardia que la vigilaba.

-No comprendo ¿por qué no puedes salir libremente?- curioseó la chica de cabellos rojos sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Abandoné el reino pese a que estaba prohibido hacerlo y se me juzgará.- explicó _Lothíriel _acercándose a _Ivorwen._

-Pero lo hizo para ayudarnos…- dijo sorprendida _Ivorwen._

-Es más complejo que eso y toda acción tiene sus consecuencias.- mencionó la elfa mirando hacia el ventanal.

-¿Cómo piensa salir de aquí?- cuestionó la joven observando hacia todos lados de la sala.

-He atado las mantas y las emplearé para salir por el extremo del ventanal. Sólo necesito distraer al guardia.- explicó _Lothíriel._

-Creo que puedo ayudarle con el guardia. ¿Cree poder lograrlo, está bastante alto?- apuntó _Ivorwen_ tomando las muletas.

-Sí, lo haré. Regresaré a la cama para arrojar las sábanas, gracias.- mencionó _Lothíriel_ mientras se preparaba para su escapada.

_Ivorwen_ se levantó y tambaleante se movió por el pasillo en cuyos costados estaban las camas en las que dormían las convalecientes personas de su pueblo. Se acercó hasta la entrada y fue interceptada por el guardia.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el elfo.

-Quisiera pasear un momento por el pasillo, no puedo dormir.- dijo _Ivorwen._

-Eso no es posible, lo siento. Si deseas puedo mandar llamar a un sanador.- mencionó el guardia.

-Por favor ¿qué podría hacer yo en mi condición? Además usted estaría vigilándome.- apuntó la pelirroja poniendo su mejor cara entristecida mientras veía su pierna de la que había sido desprendido su pie. En ese instante de duda en el que el elfo miraba hacia el corredor exterior, _Lothíriel_ aprovechó para arrojar la cuerda, hecha con las mantas, por el ventanal.

-_Amin hiraetha (Lo siento),_ regresa a tu cama e intenta dormir.- indicó el elfo de larga cabellera oscura.

-De acuerdo…- dijo con expresión decepcionada, cuando se giró para retirarse, fingió resbalarse, tiró una de sus muletas y el elfo rápidamente se agachó para sujetarla evitando así que se estrellara contra el piso.

_-¿Manen natye? (¿Estás bien?)-_ preguntó el elfo, sin embargo, se encontró con la mirada confusa de la chica.

-No entiendo… gracias por ayudarme.- dijo la mujer de revueltos rizos rojos. En ese instante _Lothíriel_ se escurrió por el ventanal, aferrándose a las mantas que había atado a las patas de la cama, sin embargo, éstas no eran lo suficientemente largas para llevarlas hasta el piso, así que, se soltó cayó sobre la nieve, se sacudió un poco y se colocó la capucha de su túnica.

-¿Estás bien?- averiguó el elfo levantando a la joven mientras le entregaba sus muletas.

-Oh sí, he sido torpe es todo.- respondió _Ivorwen_ acomodando las muletas para regresar a su cama.

-Te acompañaré.- dijo el guardia.

-No, no es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.- indicó la joven algo nerviosa, ya que si el elfo se acercaba a su cama, que quedaba justo frente a la de _Lothíriel_, se daría cuenta que ella no estaba.

-Como quieras, hazlo con cuidado.- expresó el guardia regresando a la entrada del salón de sanadores, mientras algunas personas los miraban desconcertados.

-Lo siento, todo está bien.- repetía _Ivorwen_ mientras andaba por el pasillo y se encontraba con algunos ojos curiosos. Llegó hasta su cama y se dio cuenta que la elfa no estaba, se envolvió en las mantas y se recostó.

_Lothíriel _caminó bajo la luz blanquecina de la luna cuyos rayos se reflejaban sobre la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. Pudo ver algunas lechuzas que asomaban sus intensos ojos entre la floresta mientras ululaban sutilmente, a lo lejos los aullidos de los lobos que parecían cantarle a la noche. Se envolvió debidamente con su capa para mitigar el intenso frío invernal, se detuvo a mirar el cielo que estaba claro, profundo y salpicado de infinidad de estrellas.

-¡Así que has burlado al guardia!- exclamó el Rey Elfo girándose para mirar a _Lothíriel_.

_Lothíriel_ se sobresaltó ante el inesperado encuentro. –Aprendí del mejor.- indicó una vez que se recompuso.

_Thranduil_ se aproximó hasta quedar frente a ella, deslizó la capucha y con su mano acarició gentilmente una de sus mejillas. –_Vanimelda, ¿manen natye? (Hermosa, ¿cómo estás?)-_ preguntó el monarca.

_-Nan mara, hîr vuin Thranduil (Estoy bien, mi señor Thranduil).-_ respondió bajando la mirada.

_-¿Man-ie Lothíriel? (¿Qué pasa Lothíriel?)-_ cuestionó el elfo _sinda._

-_Aranya (Mi Rey),_ ¿qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó _Lothíriel._ –Mis sentimientos por usted son genuinos y le he hablado con el corazón en la mano… _melinyes (lo amo).- _declaró mirando a _Thranduil_ con sus resplandecientes ojos grises.

-Y tu corazón es correspondido, de ello no tengas duda. _Gi melin Lothíriel (Te amo). _Nuestro tiempo llegará.- expresó el Rey Elfo tomando la mano de la elfa.

-O tal vez, nosotros debemos crear ese momento.- dijo la elfa retirándose junto al caudal del río que fluía con dificultad a través de los trozos de hielo, acompañados por un fino velo de niebla que cubría la superficie. _Lothíriel_ se agachó y jugueteó un poco con el agua buscando un resquicio por el cual observar el relfejo del cielo.

-Hay asuntos que nos superan y que deben ser resueltos.- dijo _Thranduil _acercándose a ella. –Deseo ofrecerte lo mejor de mí.- añadió tomándola del brazo para mirar su rostro.

_-Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, yo lo amo por quien es, con su mejor o peor versión de sí mismo; no espero que se transforme en alguien más o en aquello que usted cree que yo deseo.- expresó _Lothíriel_ agarrando la mano del monarca.

_-Iston, vanimelda (Lo sé, hermosa)_ conozco tu noble corazón.- manifestó el Rey _Sinda _abrazándola y levantándola un poco. _Lothíriel_ besó la frente del monarca, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, se recargó en su hombro, al tiempo que una bola de nieve, que había escondido a duras penas en su mano, la puso en la espalda del líder del bosque; sintiendo de inmediato el estremecimiento del soberano que la apretujó y después la soltó. _Lothíriel _corrió de inmediato a refugiarse detrás de un árbol, _Thranduil_ se sacudió la túnica para deshacerse de la nieve, se agachó e hizo una bola de nieve. Mientras tanto _Lothíriel_ reía agachada detrás del tronco de un viejo encino, se asomó con cuidado percatándose que el elfo rubio ya no estaba allí, aguardó unos minutos, todo estaba silencioso.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- dijo _Thranduil_ quien saltó de la rama que estaba justo encima de _Lothíriel _y le frotó la bola de nieve en la cabeza enmarañando su cabello. La elfa reía y sólo atinaba a cubrirse la cara, abrió los ojos y el elfo rubio había desaparecido nuevamente. _Lothíriel_ cogió más nieve, caminó lentamente, mirando en todas direcciones; de pronto, vio el reflejo de unos ojos que parecían observarla, se aproximó y distinguió entonces al cervatillo, el cual, había crecido significativamente. El animal circuló con agilidad y se detuvo junto a un árbol, allí la elfa vio la figura del elfo, preparó el proyectil y lo arrojó con fuerza, sin embargo, el soberano bajó antes de que pudiera asestarle.

_Lothíriel _corrió al verse sorprendida, regresó al claro, al borde del río se detuvo, se giró e intempestivamente una gran bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara, lo que provocó que cayera al agua.

-_Amin hiraetha Lothíriel (Lo siento, Lothíriel)_.- _Thranduil _se agachó para tomar la mano de la elfa, _Lothíriel_ recargó ambos piernas fuertemente contra una de las orillas y tiró del brazo del monarca haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente en el agua congelante. _Lothíriel_ había salido del agua y reía divertida viendo al soberano salir del agua con el cabello revuelto en la cara.

-Lo merezco.- dijo _Thranduil _exprimiendo los extremos de sus ropas. -_ Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig (Amo ver tus ojos brillar cuando sonríes_).- expresó el Rey_ Sinda _acercándose a _Lothíriel_, ésta fue retrocediendo conforme el elfo avanzaba hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima le sonrió, _Thranduil_ se detuvo y la observó curioso.

El cervatillo, que estaba oculto junto a un árbol cercano, saltó sobre el monarca para después salir despavorido detrás de _Lothíriel_ que había comenzado a correr raudamente. –¡Pequeña bestia!- exclamó el elfo _sinda_, se quedó un momento en el lugar para escuchar hacia donde se dirigía la elfa pero no pudo hacerlo. Decidió trepar a los árboles y buscar desde allí las huellas; fue inútil, ya que los rastros se habían desvanecido.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la penumbra nocturna de la impenetrable floresta, por lo que había pocos lugares para esconderse, trepó más alto y desde allí oteó los alrededores. Entonces percibió los primeros versos de una melodía, dulcemente entonados por una voz conocida, descendió del árbol y se dirigió hacia dónde creía escuchar la canción, cuanto más se acercaba al sitio, el sonido se iba alejando, pudiendo oírse provenir de un lugar diferente cada vez. El Rey del Bosque Verde lo intentó en varias ocasiones, sin éxito.

-Siga a su corazón _Tari meletyalda (Majestad)._\- oyó pronunciar. _Thranduil_ cerró los ojos y empezó a andar dejándose llevar, la suave melodía lo aislaba del frío, se sentía flotar como en un agradable sueño. De pronto, la canción cesó, abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella sonriéndole con sus cabellos y ropas escarchados.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil, im gelir ceni ad lin (Mi señor Thranduil, me alegro de verlo nuevamente)_.- dijo _Lothíriel_ haciendo una reverencia coronada con una encantadora sonrisa.

_Thranduil_ se acercó, tomó el delicado rostro de _Lothíriel_ entre sus manos y la besó. -_Tye meláne (Te amo)-_ susurró el Rey Elfo.

-Y yo a usted _hir vuin (mi señor)-_ respondió la elfa abrazada a él.

-_Gwaem (Vamos) _estamos congelados, es mejor que volvamos.- propuso el elfo_ sinda._

_Thranduil _agarró de la mano a _Lothíriel_ y caminaron de vuelta al palacio, mientras lo hacían la elfa cantó para él. Al llegar a la orilla del bosque que circundaba el palacio, ella se adelantó para dirigirse al salón de sanadores.

-Iré contigo.- dijo _Thranduil _haciendo que la elfa se girara.

-Le aseguro _Aranya (Mi Rey)_ que no escaparé nuevamente.- aseguró _Lothíriel._

-No lo comprendes, quiero estar contigo.- expresó _Thranduil_ alcanzando a _Lothíriel _y tomándola de la mano para llegar al salón de sanadores.

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos, el palacio era cálido, la escarcha de sus cabellos y ropas centelleaba por la titilante luz de estrellas que iluminaba el lugar, había comenzado a derretirse.

En el corredor de los sanadores, se acercó a ellos el guardia que debía custodiar a _Lothíriel_. -_Aran Thranduil_, yo…- pronunció sorprendido el soldado al ver a _Lothíriel_ de pie junto al monarca. _Thranduil_ lo observó con severidad sin decir una palabra.

_-__Amin hiraetha (Lo siento).-_ expresó _Lothíriel_ apenada, pues había exhibido al guardia ante el monarca.

-¿Fue esa chica verdad?, ¿ella te encubrió?- preguntó el soldado. _Lothíriel_ bajó la mirada y volvió a disculparse.

-Es mejor que pienses cómo tu descuido favoreció esta situación y, hagas algo para remediarlo.- manifestó el soberano.

El elfo irritado se quedó de pie junto a la entrada a la sala de sanadores. Allí todos dormían y sólo la luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal iluminaba el lugar. _Thranduil_ hizo un ademán para que el guardia se acercara, pidió que trajeran ropa y una bebida caliente para ella. Cuando llegaron al final del corredor, aún estaban las mantas atadas a la cama y parte de la ventana abierta.

-Vaya, vaya; la prueba del delito.- dijo _Thranduil_ viendo que la elfa se apresuraba a colocar todo en su lugar. _Lothíriel _le sonrió traviesamente. –Y creo saber quién ha sido tu cómplice.- manifestó el monarca mirando a _Ivorwen_ que se escondía detrás de la sábanas y se asomaba de vez en cuando.

_Ivorwen_ sentía que el corazón se le salía, el monarca le intimidaba con su majestuosa presencia, sin mencionar que su atractivo no le era indiferente. Se cubrió con la sábana sus despeinados rizos e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar al Rey Elfo. –Sólo deseaba ayudar, lo lamento Majestad, ¿estoy en problemas?- dijo atropelladamente la chica que sintió que el calor se le subía a las mejillas.

_Thranduil _se divertía con el nerviosismo e ingenuidad de la chica. –Sí, lo estás.- exclamó con seriedad el elfo _sinda._

_Ivorwen_ se quitó la sábana de encima, sus cabellos alborotados le daban un aspecto gracioso pero, eso no le importó, estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso debido a lo que había dicho el soberano. –Por favor, le ruego que me perdone, nunca tuve malas intenciones. Haré lo que me indique para redimirme.- decía la chica a la orilla de la cama.

_-Hîr vuin_, _alassenyan. (Mi señor, por favor).- _pidió_ Lothíriel _terminando de acomodar las mantas.

-Lo consideraré_.- _respondió el Rey_ Thranduil _a la angustiada_ Ivorwen._

-Tranquila, descansa.- dijo_ Lothíriel _acercándose a la muchacha_. _No muy convencida_, Ivorwen _se acostó y se cubrió con las mantas, espiando de vez en cuando al atractivo monarca.

_-Ai Aranya Thranduil _he traído lo que ha pedido.- dijo en un susurro_ Imloth, _quien era acompañada por_ Ereb _y el guardia. El Rey Elfo la miró extrañado, pues no esperaba contar con su presencia.

_-Hir vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil) _he preparado un par de pilas con agua caliente, por si desean tomar un baño. Hay una en el ala oeste y otra en el este.- mencionó_ Ereb. _-_Lothíriel_ le recomiendo que vaya enseguida.- añadió, pues la elfa comenzaba a tener los labios y los párpados azulados.

_-Tancave, hantalë. (Sí, gracias)- _dijo _Lothíriel _entumecida y se retiró a bañarse.

_-Imloth _acompáñala.- pidió_ Thranduil,_ la elfa hizo una reverencia tratando de ocultar su disgusto y siguió a _Lothíriel._

_Thranduil_ se dispuso a hacer lo mismo,_ Ereb _le acompañó a la sala donde estaba la pila preparada. Le dejó una bebida, sus ropas y se retiró.

_-Hannon le Imloth (Gracias Imloth), _por favor, no te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo sola.- dijo _Lothíriel _apenada.

_-Iston (Lo sé), _sólo sigo las órdenes de _Aran Thranduil_.- respondió _Imloth._ Dejando las ropas de la elfa sobre una silla y disponiéndose a salir de allí. -¿Pasa algo entre el Rey _Thranduil_ y tú?- preguntó _Imloth _de pie junto al portón. _Lothíriel _la miró y pudo ver el arrebato en el rostro de la elfa.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- preguntó_ Lothíriel._

-Responde, por favor.- demandó_ Imloth._

-Eso es algo que deseo mantener en privado.- respondió _Lothíriel_ dándole la espalda y despojándose de la túnica.

_-__Melinyes (Lo amo_)- dijo_ Imloth._

_Lothíriel _se quedó estática un momento frente a la pila, observando el vapor emanar del agua. -¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Es él quien debería saberlo.- respondió _Lothíriel_ sentándose a un costado de la pila sumergiendo una de sus manos y haciendo pequeñas ondas en el agua.

-Él lo sabe y, si te lo he dicho es porque si no le amas, no le des falsas esperanzas.- advirtió _Imloth_ saliendo del recinto.

_Lothíriel _se sumergió en la pila con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

Después de unos instantes el Rey _Thranduil r_egresó al salón de sanadores, junto a la cama de _Lothíriel_ se había dispuesto una silla y una pequeña mesilla para él; sobre ésta había algunos pergaminos, una pluma, tintero, una copa de vino y algunos frutos de temporada. El soberano miró a su alrededor, _Lothíriel_ aún no aparecía, todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo. Por el corredor se acercó _Anardil,_ hizo una reverencia, preguntó al monarca si algo necesitaba, éste negó. El Jefe de la Guardia Real y otros elfos se quedaron en aquel lugar para encargarse de la seguridad del soberano.

_Thranduil _bebió la copa de vino, tomó los pergaminos, se acercó al ventanal y comenzó a revisarlos.

-Creía que los humanos necesitaban dormir varias horas.- dijo _Thranduil _sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

-¿Usted no duerme?- preguntó _Ivorwen_, cuando los ojos color zafiro le vieron, ella apretó las mantas y contuvo la respiración.

-Sólo cuando lo considero necesario.- respondió el monarca. –Me han informado de tu valiente incursión durante la caravana al Valle, salvaste la vida de algunos de mis soldados.- comentó mirando ahora por el gran ventanal.

-Su gente ha hecho lo mismo por mí y por mi pueblo, _hantanyel órenyallo (Le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón).- _dijo nerviosa_ Ivorwen._

_Thranduil _la miró nuevamente y se acercó un poco a ella. –Veo que has aprovechado tu tiempo ¿quién te está enseñando?-

-_Vorondil, _Majestad, el me ayuda a aprender su hermosa lengua y además me ha fabricado estas muletas con las que puedo desplazarme por mí misma.- respondió complacida la chica pelirroja.

_-__¿__Meralyë matië? (¿Quieres comer?)-_ preguntó el Rey Elfo.

-Oh… sí, gracias _Mi Lord_.- asintió _Ivorwen _tomando algunos frutos.

Al poco rato la chica cayó profundamente dormida mientras observaba en silencio la figura del Rey del Bosque iluminada por la luz de la luna, lo cual, le daba un aspecto más etéreo, como si hubiera empezado a soñar aun estando despierta.

-Empezaba a pensar que habías huido nuevamente.- mencionó el Rey _Thranduil._

_-__Amin hiraetha, Tari meletyalda (Lo siento, Majestad),_ perdí la noción del tiempo.- respondió la elfa sentándose sobre la cama. -¿Ha estado trabajando?_,_ tal vez no me incumba pero, creo que debería descansar.

_-¿Man-ie Lothíriel? (¿Pasa algo Lothíriel)-_ preguntó _Thranduil _al ver un dejo de confusión en el rostro de la elfa.

-_Û (No, no es eso), _sólo estoy cansada. ¿Puedo tomar algunos frutos?-averiguó_ Lothíriel._

_Thranduil_ se acercó a ella con una expresión misteriosa en el rostro, cogió algunos frutos… -Ponte cómoda.- dijo el Rey _Sinda_. _Lothíriel_ se sentó recargando su espalda sobre los suaves almohadones, se cubrió con las lienzos blancos, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa. El elfo rubio le ofreció una fresa, ella extendió su mano pero él retiró el fruto, la elfa lo miró confundida. El monarca la observó y colocó gentilmente el fruto en la boca de la elfa, _Lothíriel_ se sonrojó y bajó la mirada…

-¿Quieres más?- susurró el soberano al oído de la elfa, la cual, sintió su piel erizarse.

_Thranduil_ tomó una mora entre sus labios, se acercó a la elfa, _Lothíriel_ lo miró a los ojos, sonrió nerviosamente y pegó sus labios a los del Rey, atrayendo el fruto a su boca disfrutando el sabor.

-_Sí, losto vae (Ahora, duerme bien)- _musitó el elfo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de ella.

_-Mi Lord _es usted muy atractivo_…- _cuchicheó entre sueños _Ivorwen_ quien abrazaba vigorosamente su almohadón.

-La ha cautivado _Aranya (Mi Rey)._\- apuntó risueña _Lothíriel._

_Thranduil_ agarró nuevamente los pergaminos, se sentó sobre la silla y comenzó a leer atentamente. _Lothíriel_ se recostó, estiró su mano para encontrar la del monarca, cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos durmió.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

El Bosque Verde estaba iluminado por un aura dorada que le daba un aspecto de calidez reconfortante, el aire era ligero y fresco. Caminó como arrastrada por el viento, la arboleda estaba solitaria, ni el canto de las aves podía escucharse, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hojas otoñales que de vez en cuando el viento arrastraba.

A la distancia divisó la elegante figura de _Thranduil_ observándola mientras le ofrecía una de sus manos para que se acercara a él. Ella le sonrió con alegría, levantó su brazo para saludarle y corrió hacia él, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, sintió sus piernas sumergidas, vio a su alrededor, descubrió que estaba en medio de lo que parecía un océano, intentó nadar pero entre más lo hacía más se hundía, el pánico comenzó a invadirla, gritaba con desesperación por ayuda, el agua le cubrió el rostro; _Thranduil_ permanecía impávido mirándola desde la orilla aún con la mano extendida, aquella imagen iba haciéndose borrosa en los ojos de ella, percibió que el monarca daba media vuelta; entonces dejó de luchar entregándose a su inevitable destino…

Se despertó sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos húmedos. Aún estaba agarrada de la mano del soberano, quien ahora dormía sentado sobre la silla y con los pergaminos desperdigados sobre el suelo. Ella se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, agarró una de sus mantas, cuando iba a cubrir al Rey Elfo, se encontró con _Anardil _a sus espaldas.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó el guardia.

-Sí, sólo quería abrigarlo… después de mucho tiempo ha logrado conciliar el sueño.- dijo _Lothíriel_ mirando al rey.

-De acuerdo, estaré cerca por si necesita algo.- advirtió el Jefe de la Guardia y se colocó justo a la mitad de la sala, atento a lo que sucedía en torno al Rey _Thranduil._

_Lothíriel_ arropó al rey, recogió los pergaminos para colocarlos sobre la mesilla y se acercó al ventanal. El cielo comenzaba a clarear y la luna se ocultaba. Observó nuevamente a _Thranduil_, pocas veces lo había visto tan apacible, parte de su rostro estaba oculto por su larga cabellera dorada, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente. _Lothíriel_ regresó a su cama e intentó conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

-_Aran Thranduil_, disculpe, están aquí _Vorondil_ y _Elmoth_.- anunció _Anardil_ desde el portón del despacho del rey.

-Hazlos pasar.- indicó el Rey Elfo mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-_Ai Aranya Thranduil (Salve Mi Rey Thranduil)_.- saludó haciendo una reverencia _Vorondil_, el soldado, que había formado parte de la comitiva al Valle.

-_Aran Thranduil (Rey Thranduil)-_ pronunció despectivamente _Elmoth_.

_Thranduil_ ni se inmutó, permaneció concentrado revisando un pergamino tras otro y escribiendo.

-¿Nos dirá el motivo por el cual hemos sido requeridos?- preguntó exasperado el orfebre.

-Después de todo te interesa lo que tengo para decirles.- respondió brusco _Thranduil _mirando al elfo. –He escuchado sus argumentos, los testimonios de quienes los han acompañado en sus respectivas comisiones y/o venturosas hazañas…- _Elmoth_ y _Vorondil_ observaban desconcertados al rey. –Dado los recientes acontecimientos en los que se ha visto involucrado el Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde, _Seregon_, he decidido relevarlo de su cargo…- manifestó el monarca seriamente.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero me parece que es mejor esperar hasta que el tribunal decida su responsabilidad.- sugirió _Vorondil_.

-No podemos esperar, la Guardia del Reino debe cumplir a cabalidad con su tarea, las criaturas oscuras han vuelto a crecer y se diseminan con rapidez por nuestra tierra. Ustedes se harán cargo de la Guardia del Bosque.- dispuso el Rey Elfo observando a sus interlocutores que parecían asombrados ante tal responsabilidad.

-Finalmente mis esfuerzos rinden sus frutos.- manifestó _Elmoth_ jactanciosamente.

-Su Majestad es un honor que se me considere para este compromiso. Le reitero mi lealtad absoluta.- pronunció _Vorondil_ poniéndose de pie, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza mientras ofrecía su espada al soberano. Al ver dicha acción _Elmoth_ fingió el movimiento.

-Su lealtad sea honrada, en caso contrario, expiada.- decretó _Thranduil_.

_-Hir vuin (Mi señor)_ ¿cuáles son nuestras órdenes?- indagó _Vorondil_.

-Quiero el Bosque Verde limpio de esas inmundas criaturas, queda prohibido abandonar o entrar al reino hasta nuevo aviso, a quien lo intente mátenlo.- ordenó con severidad el Rey del Bosque Verde.

-Como ordene _Aran Thranduil_.- dijeron ambos elfos.

-_Vorondil_ quiero que vayas con _Seregon_, él te dará los pormenores de la organización de la Guardia del Bosque. _Elmoth_ comunica a las cuadrillas de centinelas la nueva disposición lleva esto contigo.- indicó el Rey _Sinda_, entregándole al orfebre un pergamino sellado.

-Así se hará.- respondió _Elmoth_.

-Si nos disculpa Majestad nos retiramos a cumplir con nuestros deberes.- mencionó _Vorondil_.

-Espera _Vorondil_. _Elmoth_ retírate.- ordenó el monarca.

-Necesito que me informes detallada y puntualmente de las decisiones o acciones que lleven a cabo. _Elmoth_ no tiene experiencia en este ramo, así que, la sensatez debe ser tu pauta. Expulsaré a _Symbelminë_ por lo que deberá ser escoltada hasta la frontera del reino; a excepción de esto nadie sale o entra, ¿entendido?- explicó _Thranduil_ al soldado.

-Entendido, se hará como desea. Me retiro _hîr vuin (mi señor)_.- indicó _Vorondil._

_Thranduil_ se quedó pensativo en su despacho, observando el vacío…

-_Aran Thranduil_ ¿cuándo verá a _Symbelmïne_?- preguntó _Isilion._

-La veré en un rato más.- mencionó el Rey Elfo que no había reparado en la presencia de los Consejeros hasta que _Isilion_ le habló.

-_Lenwë_ espero que se les haya explicado las normas del Bosque Verde a los hombres, no deseo tener inconvenientes.- dijo el Rey _Thranduil_ volviendo a la pila de asuntos por atender.

-Se les ha comunicado oportunamente, además _Belthil_ se ha encargado de organizar a su pueblo.- informó el Consejero Real.

-Quiero que ambos estén prevenidos y dispongan lo necesario. El día de mañana se llevará a cabo el juicio sobre _Lothíriel_, cabe aclarar _Isilion_ que no podrás formar parte del tribunal, éste estará integrado por: _Lenwë, Anardil_, _Vorondil_ y yo. Avisen a los elfos involucrados.- ordenó el Rey del Bosque Verde.

-Como disponga _hir vuin (mi señor).-_ dijo _Lenwë _y ambos Consejeros Reales se retiraron del despacho.

-_Lothíriel, __alassea ree (buenos días)_, hemos venido a verle.- dijo _Eilinel_ quien era acompañada por algunos de los pequeños elfos a los que la hija del Consejero Real, iniciaba en la historia _eldar_. La elfa se removió, abrió los ojos frotándolos un poco, observó con sorpresa a su alrededor y sonrió encantada.

-Mis pequeños, gracias por venir, los he extrañado mucho.- dijo _Lothíriel_ contenta.

Los pequeños elfos se acomodaron alrededor de la cama. –Nosotros hemos venido a verla desde que le trajeron aquí pero no se nos ha permitido.- mencionó un elfo de grandes ojos oscuros y cabello castaño.

-Lo importantes es que ahora ya están aquí y eso me hace muy feliz.- expresó _Lothíriel _mirando las caritas alegres de sus pequeños interlocutores.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó _Eilinel_ con curiosidad. -¿Está herida?-

-Ha sido un accidente pero con los cuidados de los sanadores ya me he recuperado.- respondió _Lothíriel._

-_Órenyallo len (De corazón para ti)-_ fueron diciendo los pequeños entregándole a _Lothíriel _algunos obsequios, entre ellos, dibujos, frutos y juguetes de madera.

-_Ni 'lassui (Estoy agradecida).-_ mencionó _Lothíriel _conmovida. Sin embargo, llamó su atención un pequeño niño que se había quedado alejado observando la reunión.

-Ven pequeño, acércate. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-_Henath_\- respondió tímidamente el niño.

-Es nuestro amigo, es hijo del pueblo de hombres.- respondieron casi en coro los elfos.

-Me alegro. Bienvenido _Henath_, mi nombre es _Lothíriel_, ¿podemos compartirle de nuestras cosas?- preguntó _Lothíriel._

-Sí, sí…-consintieron los pequeños elfos.

-Silencio pequeños, recuerden que aquí han venido a recuperarse otras personas. Toma lo que gustes _Henath.-_ manifestó _Lothíriel_ sonriente.

-Es que yo… he hecho algo…- decía tímidamente el niño y puso sobre la cama una bola de nieve. –Era una estrella pero se ha derretido.- señaló decepcionado.

-Oh, es muy gentil de tu parte, seguro que era una estrella hermosa. Vamos toma lo que gustes.- apuntó _Lothíriel_. El niño agarró un pequeño racimo de uvas y agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

-Disculpa _Lothíriel_, los perdí de vista un segundo y han corrido de inmediato para acá. Estaban ansiosos por verte.- dijo _Luinil_ algo atropellada.

-Está bien, no te apures, ha sido una hermosa manera de despertar.- respondió la elfa de cabellera oscura.

-Tu madre vendrá en un momento, se ha quedado resolviendo algunos asuntos con los refugiados mientras yo venía por los pequeños.- informó _Luinil_.

-Están trabajando muy duro, a partir de hoy, me uniré a ustedes.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ levantándose de la cama cuando observó el trozo de un pergamino sobre su mesita de noche.

-Creo que deberías esperar a la aprobación del sanador.- opinó _Luinil_ organizando a los pequeños para que salieran de la sala.

-No creo que haya ningún problema ya me siento mejor.- respondió _Lothíriel._ –Ha sido un placer verlos mis pequeños.- expresó la hermosa elfa cariñosamente.

-_Namarië (Adiós)-_ se despidieron los elfos, saliendo en fila de la sala, mirando con curiosidad el lugar.

_-Nana (Mami)_ ¿veremos a _ada (padre)?,_ ¿cuándo saldrá de los sótanos?- preguntó _Eilinel _ansiosa a su madre. _Lothíriel _miró extrañada a la pequeña elfa y a _Luinil_, ella ignoraba que el Capitán hubiese vuelto y menos aún que se encontrara en las mazmorras, sin duda algo grave había pasado.

_Lothíriel_ se quedó pensativa un instante viendo al grupo de elfos retirarse del salón de sanadores. Después leyó el trozo de pergamino. "Te espero a las 3 en el comedor", decía el mensaje. La elfa sonrió, guardó el mensaje en su túnica y se dispuso a colocarse la capa.

-_Lothíriel_, deberá seguir tomando el preparado todos los días hasta que se termine, procure descansar y avíseme si necesita algo más.- informó _Ereb_ a la elfa de largos cabellos azabaches.

-Gracias por todo _Ereb_, por favor, quisiera colaborar con los refugiados.- manifestó _Lothíriel._

-Desde luego.- aceptó el sanador.

_Lothíriel_ recorrió el pasillo del salón saludando a los convalecientes, especialmente a _Ivorwen_ que se encontraba conversando con _Belthil_, su padre. Ya en el pasillo, la hija del Consejero Real, se encontró con _Vorondil_, el cual, la saludó amablemente. El elfo visitaba todos los días a la chica de cabellos rojos, ambos platicaban animadamente, él le enseñaba el lenguaje de los _eldar_, le ayudaba a confiar en sí misma para utilizar las muletas y abrirse paso nuevamente. Ella lo hacía reír, lo llenaba de vitalidad y energía. A _Lothíriel_ le parecía que ambos estaban enamorados…

_-¡Ai Aran Thranduil!-_ saludó solemnemente _Symbelminë_ al entrar al despacho al Rey del Bosque Verde.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?- demandó _Thranduil _con una actitud escrutadora.

-Un jinete montando cerca de la fortaleza de _Dol-Guldur,_ estaba completamente cubierto por una túnica de color negro, cabalgaba erráticamente dando círculos por el lugar, esquivando los nubarrones de escombros que se desprendían producto de los temblores, sorprendentemente nunca cayó herido o, al menos no aparentemente. Yo estaba en la distancia, varias veces caí y nunca me pude acercar, una especie de muralla de energía me lo impedía…- decía la elfa de aspecto gentil, largos rizos castaños y dulces ojos verdes.

-¿Podrías identificar el caballo?- indagó el elfo _sinda_.

-_Ú-iston (No lo sé), _probablemente_._\- dudó _Symbelminë_. -¿Usted sospecha de alguien en particular?- preguntó.

-¿Qué hacías allí?- inquirió el monarca, haciendo caso omiso de los cuestionamientos de la elfa.

-Quería verle…- respondió la agraciada elfa.

-¿Por qué ese camino?- indagó el soberano.

-Cuando estaba cerca del _Anduin_, me atrajo la tolvanera y los temblores que producían ondas en la corriente.- contestó la elfa de _Lothlórien_. –En cuanto vi aquello cabalgué de inmediato hacia acá.-

-¿Por qué no notificaste a los Señores de _Lórien _quienes pudieran dar una advertencia más expedita?- cuestionó _Thranduil._

_Symbelminë_ se quedó observando a _Thranduil _que parecía impaciente. –No lo consideré con el agobio del momento, tiene usted razón, cometí un error.- se excusó.

-Grave error. He contactado a los Señores de _Lórien_, _Lady Galadriel_ ha intercedido por ti, así que, irás con los palafreneros y quiero que examines si alguno de los caballos ha sido el que viste, después abandonarás el Reino del Bosque y no podrás volver más.- sentenció el Rey _Thranduil,_ levantándose del asiento y disponiéndose a salir del despacho.

-Por favor, dígame que no me recuerda, así será menos doloroso.- pronunció _Symbelminë_ aproximándose a _Thranduil_ quien se detuvo.

-Te recuerdo…- respondió fríamente el Rey Elfo tomando el porno de la puerta de roble.

_Symbelminë_ había conocido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo a _Thranduil,_ cuando éste fue enviado por su padre, el _Rey Oropher_, a vivir bajo la égida de _Lord Celeborn_ y _Lady Galadriel_ en _Lothlórien_. Deseaba que su hijo aprendiera sobre las diferentes maneras en las que se conducían los pueblos de los elfos de la Tierra Media. _Thranduil _moró allí en su temprana juventud y conoció a la agraciada hija de uno de los guerreros elfos más respetados de aquél sitio, de inmediato ella quedó prendada del joven príncipe de cabellos dorados, la elfa se convirtió en su guía y compañía; le mostró el Bosque de _Lórien_, sus historias y secretos.

Con el tiempo, _Thranduil _creyó haberse enamorado de _Symbelminë,_ pasaba su tiempo libre viajando con ella, cabalgaba por los alrededores, a lo largo del _Anduin_, explorando las Montañas Nubladas. En una ocasión, durante una excursión, por aquellas tierras fueron sorprendidos por una tempestuosa tormenta que reblandeció peligrosamente el terreno, convirtiéndolo en un resbaladizo pantano de tierras movedizas, cuando atravesaban una empinada ladera, ambos caballos tropezaron lanzando a los elfos sobre el lodo que pronto los succionó y los condujo hasta un túnel de _trasgos_. Allí los elfos aturdidos, anduvieron sigilosamente con las espadas desenvainadas, pronto escucharon los gruñidos de aquellas criaturas y se escondieron para estudiar el movimiento del lugar.

Estuvieron escondidos detrás de una saliente, aquel territorio lucía como una madriguera llena de roedores, ansiosos, caóticos y desagradables. El suelo estaba lleno de huesos de animales con los que se alimentaban y desprendían un hedor nauseabundo, del techo escurrían innumerables goteras que mantenían húmedo el sitio y en las paredes habían incrustados los cráneos de personas que por desventura habían muerto presa de esas bestias.

_Thranduil_ analizaba alguna forma de salir de allí, sin embargo, debían hacerlo enfrentando a los _trasgos_ pues de otra forma podrían pasar largo tiempo hasta que se vaciara el túnel, si acaso llegara ese momento. De pronto, un ensordecedor relámpago cayó en la montaña provocando que se derrumbase la ladera cercana a los elfos, los _trasgos_ comenzaron a correr apretujándose y provocando sanguinarios enfrentamientos para huir del accidente. _Thranduil_ apenas logró asirse de una roca mientras _Symbelminë_, se sostenía de su pierna, el elfo _sinda_ indicó a la elfa que trepara, ella lo hizo con dificultad pues estaba aterrorizada, cuando logró alcanzar la mano libre de él, se aferró y el Príncipe Elfo balanceó con fuerza el brazo hasta que tras varias movimientos logró que la elfa se sujetara de lo que quedaba del pasillo de los _trasgos._

_Symbelminë_ logró subir pero fue vista por un tropel de _trasgos_ rezagados, la elfa se puso nerviosa, había perdido su espada y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Al principio, gracias a su agilidad, logró evadir a un par de ellos que cayeron por el boquete en la ladera, sin embargo, su suerte no duraría mucho cuando un _trasgo_ le lanzó una pedrada que la derribó aturdida cerca del borde por donde había subido.

_Thranduil _finalmente logró escalar y se enfrentó contra los _trasgos_, no obstante, estos habían conseguido dar la alarma a una buena cantidad de sus congéneres que iban llegando poco a poco, la elfa logró incorporarse con dificultad, el Príncipe _Sinda_ le arrojó una de las dagas con las que había estado luchando, ella la cogió; cuando un enorme _trasgo_ de unos tres metros de altura, con enormes fauces, grandes ojos saltones y verrugas por toda la piel rosada, con un mangual de hierro hizo su aparición golpeando con aquel aterrador instrumento a todo aquél se cruzaba a su paso, los _trasgos_ detuvieron la embestida contra los elfos para colocarse detrás del gigante.

_Thranduil_ no dejaba de mirar al _trasgo_ que manipulaba dando vueltas a aquella cadena con estridente sonido, el elfo asió firmemente la daga, de pronto el gigante dejó caer con fuerza el mangual, cuya gran bola de hierro con pinchos hizo profundas zanjas en el suelo, con cada azote los espectadores gruñían y avanzaban detrás del más grande de ellos. El príncipe esquivó ágilmente los ataques, la criatura frustrada arremetió con más fuerza pero con lentitud debido al agotamiento, así que el elfo en un osado movimiento se arrojó hundiendo su daga tan profundo como le fue posible en el abdomen del _trasgo_ que de inmediato soltó el arma dando alaridos y cayó de rodillas.

_Thranduil _pidió a la elfa que asestara el golpe final al furibundo gigante, sin embargo, _Symbelminë _dominada por el pánico dudó, se pegó a las inestables paredes, el _trasgo_ volvió a levantar la cadena del mangual y la enredó alrededor del cuello del elfo rubio, comenzando a arrastrarlo por el sitio, el resto de los _trasgos_ vitoreaban la acción, la elfa aprovechó la confusión, se escabulló entre la multitud y corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

El gigante arrastró al Príncipe _Sinda_ hasta las mazmorras, en lo más profundo y oscuro de la madriguera, allí lo arrojó al fondo de un pozo mientras decidían qué hacer con él. _Thranduil_ estaba casi sin aliento y con unas terribles magulladuras en el cuello y el cuerpo. Desde allí podía escuchar los refunfuños de la nueva revuelta entre los _trasgos_, en dos ocasiones cayeron a su lado los cuerpos de dos de esos monstruos. El elfo se sentía colérico ante la actitud cobarde de _Symbelminë_, así que de inmediato, se puso a idear un plan para salir de allí.

Los _trasgos_ deliberaban entre: si debía comerse al elfo de inmediato o torturarlo primero. Las peleas duraron casi el día entero, hasta que finalmente el murmullo cesó. _Thranduil_ había observado que el techo sobre el pozo era delgado y una profusa gotera caí continua, podía percibir que la tormenta aún no cesaba, por lo que con seguridad había una gran cantidad de agua acumulada allí. Pronto amarró los cinturones y mazos de los _trasgos_ muertos, que habían sido arrojados junto a él; improvisó un arma para lazarla hasta el techo de la caverna e intentar hacer un agujero más grande para que el agua inundara el pozo y flotar hasta conseguir escapar, después de todo era un diestro nadador.

El Príncipe se preparó, lanzó con fuerza los mazos, dieron justo en la parte más delgada del techo, se incrustaron allí, con un crujido se resquebrajó, una enorme cantidad de lodo y agua se derramaron llenando rápidamente el pozo; los _trasgos _se agitaron, temiendo que el resto de la montaña colapsara sobre ellos, buscaban huir con desesperación. De pronto, un deslave cubrió gran parte de la madriguera, sepultando a todos; el elfo _sinda _había quedado atrapado a la orilla del borde del foso cuando todo se oscureció, la tierra le apretaba el pecho, poco a poco lo asfixiaba, con esfuerzo logró mover una de sus piernas, la apoyó en una de las paredes del pozo, se removió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que sintió que la tierra iba cediendo, cuando logró sacar una mano retiró la tierra que le cubría la cara, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, alrededor no había más que escombros y algunos gruñidos podían escucharse aquí y allá.

_Symbelminë_ casi sin aliento detuvo finalmente su frenética escapada, se recargó sobre un árbol y fue allí que finalmente miró hacia atrás, prácticamente la mitad de la montaña se había derrumbado, un intenso sentimiento de culpa la atormentó, se dejó caer de rodillas, observó que aún traía la daga que le había dado _Thranduil_, de inmediato la soltó como si le quemara la mano y lloró desconsolada. Unos jinetes provenientes de _Lórien_ la encontraron, uno de ellos su padre, habían sido enviados por _Lady Galadriel_ al presagiar el peligro que podrían enfrentar durante aquella excursión. _Eithel_ se acercó con su caballo a su hija, le dedicó una mirada decepcionada, _Symbelminë_ sólo agachó la cabeza y los jinetes siguieron hasta lo que quedaba de la montaña.

_Thranduil_ se abrió paso entre el lodo y la corriente de agua; sólo había salida por el boquete del techo pero antes de salir deseaba acabar con los trasgos, como había perdido su daga, agarró una lanza que encontró semienterrada, fue arrastrándose hasta el único lugar donde alguien cabía de pie y desde donde podían escucharse los bufidos, cuando llegó allí observó que todos los trasgos rodeaban al gigante que golpeaba una de las paredes para intentar abrir un agujero y así poder escapar. _Thranduil_ se levantó, uno de los trasgos lo miró, gritó y se abalanzó contra él, el elfo le incrustó la lanza en el pecho, le quitó el mazo, prosiguió con fiereza con las demás criaturas, finalmente sólo el gigante y él quedaron.

El _trasgo_ le arrojó una roca, el Príncipe la esquivó, sin embargo, fue embestido y lanzado contra la pared; el elfo sonrió de lado cuando sintió que su vista era empañada por una mancha roja proveniente de su cabeza. Se levantó acechando al monstruo, se limpió el rostro con la manga, aferró un látigo con afiladas puntas metálicos perteneciente a uno de los muertos, el _trasgo_ intentó huir rascando la tierra detrás de él, entonces el elfo rubio batió el látigo enredándolo en el cuello de la bestia, tal como lo había hecho con él y tiró con tal fuerza que acabó cortándole la cabeza. _Thranduil_ volvió al lugar donde estaba la perforación, ahora escurría una gran cantidad de lodo; brincó y se aferró a una de la orillas, lo cual le permitió finalmente abandonar la guarida.

El Príncipe del Bosque Verde descendió atropelladamente entre los escombros, producto de la violenta tormenta, los deslaves lo arrastraron algunas veces, hasta que llegó a campo abierto. Después de caminar un trecho, escuchó los casos de unos caballos acercarse, se ocultó detrás de una roca y esperó. Al ver a los jinetes, se dio cuenta que eran elfos, salió para encontrarlos. _Eithel_ observó asombrado a _Thranduil_, el cual estaba empapado con sangre y sus ojos centelleaban con ira.

El padre de _Symbelminë_ bajó del caballo entregándoselo al elfo _sinda _mientras hacía una reverencia; los demás elfos intentaron explicar que habían sido enviados por _Lady Galadriel_ y quisieron saber si se encontraba bien, no obstante, el Príncipe en cuanto montó el caballo se fue de allí de algún modo su camino lo llevó hasta donde estaba la elfa aguardando debajo de un árbol, en cuanto lo vio, ella se levantó rápidamente, asustada al ver el aspecto que tenía. _Thranduil _descendió del caballo, se acercó hasta ella, escrutándola con la mirada, la elfa musitó una disculpa, el elfo sonrió socarronamente y volvió al caballo alejándose_._

A partir de ese momento las relaciones con _Lothlórien_ volvieron a tensarse. El Rey _Oropher_ ya había tenido diferencias con los Señores del Bosque de Oro. Cuando los elfos _silvanos_ provenientes de _Beleriand _llegaron allí y, a sus ojos fueran tratados como elfos de segunda clase; situación que obligaría al elfo _sinda_ a salir de _Lórien_ y fundar el Reino del Bosque Verde. Cuando la Reina _Amanthil_ vaticinó que su hijo podría estar en peligro y supo que la elfa con la que había cabalgado lo había dejado a su suerte, el Rey del Bosque Verde montó en cólera, devolvió a su hijo al reino y por un buen tiempo, no hubo relación alguna con los señores de esas tierras.

-_Melda tár_ _Thranduil_, _alassenyan, ánin apsenë. __(Amado Rey Thranduil, por favor, perdóneme)- _dijo _Symbelminë_ haciendo una profunda reverencia mientras extendía sus manos con la daga que en aquella época le había dado el Rey Elfo.

_Thranduil_ miró la daga y luego a la elfa. –Lo hecho, hecho está. _¡Ego! (¡Largo!)-_

-_Aran Thranduil_ yo lo amé, aún lo amo pero mi corazón fue cobarde.- decía _Symbelminë_ con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sabes si quiera lo que amar significa ¿eres cobarde?, ¿por eso viniste hasta acá?, y ¿después de tanto tiempo te diste cuenta?- estudió _Thranduil_ sarcásticamente. –Quédatela quizá te sirva algún día, te ayudará a recordar.- dijo el rey irónicamente refiriéndose a la daga y salió del despacho.

-_Anardil_ llévala a las caballerizas, sabes lo que espero. Después la quiero lejos de aquí.- ordenó el Rey _Thranduil._

-Como ordene _Aranya (Mi Rey).-_ dijo _Anardil_, fue por la elfa para escoltarla por los pasillos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Lothíriel _caminó por el pasillo escoltada por el elfo que le había sido asignado, se detuvo cuando observó al Rey Elfo aproximarse.

-_Ai hîr vuin Thranduil (Salve mi señor Thranduil)-_ saludó con gentileza _Lothíriel_.

-_Ai Lothíriel_, sigamos al comedor.- indicó el rey. En ese instante los guardias pasaron junto a ellos escoltando a _Symbelminë_, ella los miró un instante, le sonrió a la elfa y siguió rumbo a las caballerizas. _Lothíriel_ siguió con la mirada a la elfa castaña, mientras _Thranduil_ se adelantaba.

-¿Vendrás?- preguntó el Rey _Sinda_ al percatarse de que _Lothíriel_ se había rezagado.

-_Ná, Aran Thranduil (Sí, Rey Thranduil).-_ siguió _Lothíriel _al monarca hasta descender al pasillo inmediato e ingresaron al lujoso y espacioso comedor; el cual, estaba rodeado por inmensos ventanales por donde podía apreciarse el Bosque Verde. En el centro de la estancia una gran mesa de roble, finamente tallada en cuyas orillas podían apreciarse algunas hojas entrelazadas que hacían juego con las sillas de respaldo amplio.

-Esperen afuera.- ordenó el soberano a los guardias.

-Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Te apetece comer?- ofreció _Thranduil._

_-Le fael Aran Thranduil (Se lo agradezco Rey Thranduil)_.- expresó _Lothíriel._

-¿Te encuentras mejor? Sé que has pedido colaborar con la atención de los refugiados.- mencionó _Thranduil._

-Así ha sido, y sí me siento mejor Rey _Thranduil._ Gracias.- respondió _Lothíriel_. –No pretendo ser impertinente pero ¿a qué debo su invitación?- averiguó la elfa.

-"Necesitamos crear el momento", dijiste y eso es lo que pretendo hacer.- apuntó _Thranduil._

-Me halaga, _Tari meletyalda (Majestad).-_ agradeció _Lothíriel_ mientras miraba que _Nimphelos_ y otro elfo servían los alimentos y las bebidas.

-Déjenos solos.- ordenó el elfo _sinda._

-¿Qué nos pasó _hîr vuin (mi señor)_?- preguntó _Lothíriel_.

-¿Qué nos pasó _Lothíriel_?- reviró _Thranduil_ acercando su silla a la de la hermosa elfa.

-Miedo, tristeza, responsabilidad, evasión…quizá.- apuntó el monarca tomando ambas manos de _Lothíriel_ entre las suyas y mirándola.

-¿Otro amor?- preguntó nerviosa _Lothíriel_.

_Thranduil _suspiró, soltó sus manos para ponerse de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal.

-Vi amor en los ojos de la elfa de _Lórien_, he visto amor en los de _Imloth_…- mencionó _Lothíriel_ sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

_Thranduil_ la miró y volvió a acercarse a ella. –Dime ¿qué ves en los míos?- preguntó el Rey del Bosque levantando la cara de _Lothíriel_ con sus manos en la barbilla.

-_Ú-iston Aranya (No lo sé, Mi Rey).-_ respondió la elfa.

-Inténtalo, no temas averiguarlo.- expresó el soberano mirando directo a los ojos grises de ella. _Lothíriel _observó por unos instantes los zafiros radiantes del elfo _sinda_, perdiéndose en ellos, entre el amor, la pasión, la lealtad, la tempestad, el odio, la indiferencia, el dolor y… la oscuridad.

_Lothíriel _se puso de pie y se acercó al monarca. –Yo también lo amo Majestad pero, ¿nos amamos por las razones correctas?- cuestionó.

-¿Razones correctas?, ¿cuáles deberían ser esas?- examinó _Thranduil._

-No debe ser un sentimiento engendrado por la soledad, la necesidad, la compasión, la obligación, el sufrimiento, el egoísmo o la salvación.- analizó _Lothíriel_ moviéndose por la estancia tan elegante como si flotase.

-Es una decisión que lo más profundo de mi ser ha tomado, no por ninguna de esas motivaciones, sino porque me impulsas a buscar mi felicidad y me aportas el valioso juicio de realidad. El transcurso del tiempo nos ha puesto a prueba, ni la distancia, ni los obstáculos han transformado ese sentimiento; sólo me ha llevado a consolidar y fortalecer el vínculo que comunica nuestras almas. - expresó _Thranduil_ acercándose a la elfa que lo observaba desde el ventanal.- ¿Cuáles son tus razones?- preguntó.

-Me viste cuando era invisible, fuiste la luz que me ayudó a encontrar el valor para enfrentar mi oscuridad, me hiciste consciente de mis alas, me devolviste la alegría.- expresó la elfa sin dejar de mirar los ojos del Rey Elfo.

-¿Confundes gratitud con amor?- indagó _Thranduil._

-¿A caso no hay en el amor algo de gratitud? _Aran vuin Thranduil (Mi amado Rey Thranduil) _nunca he estado más segura en mi vida de lo que siento.- expresó _Lothíriel_. – ¿Por qué su corazón buscaría en otros sitios algo que ya había encontrado?- examinó refiriéndose a los cortejos que había tenido con otras elfas.

-Porque creí que merecías a alguien mejor.- mencionó el Rey Elfo.

-¿Por qué creía eso? En todo caso la que debe decidir lo qué es mejor o no para mí soy yo.- manifestó _Lothíriel_.

-Dudas, eso es lo que nos separa.- puntualizó _Thranduil _invitando a _Lothíriel_ a sentarse a la mesa. -_Elmoth_ está enamorado de ti debo decir que es un elfo persistente y ha alejado de ti a tantos otros…- decía el elfo de cabellos dorados.

-Mi corazón sólo lo ha amado a usted.- declaró _Lothíriel_.

-Mi corazón sólo te ha amado a ti y a nadie más. Si las dudas nos separan que las certezas nos unan.- respondió _Thranduil._

-¿Y bien has visto lo que se te ha pedido?- interrogó _Anardil _a _Symbelminë_ después de recorrer las enormes caballerizas.

-Me parece haber reconocido al caballo que vi en _Dol-Guldur_. Ha sido aquél.- indicó la elfa de _Lórien_.

El Jefe de la Guardia Real se quedó de pie un momento observando el caballo. –Si estás segura, eso es todo, se te escoltará a la frontera del reino. Vamos.-

-_Hodo-ninya (Mi corazón),_ ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- preguntó _Luinil _sentada al otro lado de la celda.

-Todo se decidirá en el juicio.- respondió _Seregon _amargamente.

-¿Ya hay fecha para el juicio?- averiguó con impaciencia su esposa.

-_Lá (No)_.- contestó ásperamente _Seregon_.

_-¿Man-ie Seregon? (¿Qué pasa Seregon?)-_ preguntó _Luinil_ intrigada por la actitud hosca de su esposo.

-No sé si podré volver con ustedes, aún si la sentencia me favorece…- manifestó el soldado volviendo a la parte más oscura de la celda.

-_Seregon_ escúchame, lo que ha pasado no ha sido…- explicaba _Luinil_ acercándose a los barrotes.

-¡No hables como si supieras lo que pasó o lo que está sucediendo porque no es así! ¡Ah y por si lo has olvidado maté a _Elendë_!- dijo alterado el exjefe de la Guardia del Bosque.

-Salga, por favor.- dijo el guardián de la celda.

-Denme un momento más con mi esposo, por favor.- pidió _Luinil_ intranquila.

-Guardia escolte a mi esposa, hemos terminado de hablar.- manifestó _Seregon _impaciente.

-Si no sé de lo que hablo porque no me lo dices tú. Quiero entenderte, ayudarte.- expresó _Luinil_ aferrándose a los barrotes.

-No traigas a este sitio a _Eilinel._\- pidió el centinela, casi en un murmullo.

-¡No permitiré que te hagas esto!- pronunció en voz alta la elfa castaña.

-¡Y yo no las condenaré al ostracismo!- gritó _Seregon_ encarando a su esposa.

_Luinil_ fue escoltada por el guardia fuera de los subterráneos. De inmediato ella se dirigió a buscar a su hija.

-_Lothíriel_ mañana será tu juicio.- anunció _Thranduil_ cuando recién habían terminado de comer.

La elfa lo miró un momento y después se levantó. –_Aranya_ (Mi Rey), si me disculpa me retiro, seguro tendrá asuntos que zanjar. Además quisiera cooperar con la atención a los refugiados.- expresó _Lothíriel_.

-_Lothíriel_ sabías que esto pasaría, las normas se aplicarán sin excepción. Por otro lado, no consiento que te integres a las labores con el pueblo de los hombres, no hasta después de la deliberación del jurado.- manifestó _Thranduil_ acercándose a la elfa.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_ por favor no me malinterprete, no pretendo evadir mis responsabilidades y acataré lo que se decida en el juicio.- dijo la elfa con un tono de aprensión.

-Mañana a primera hora en la sala del trono.- indicó el Rey Elfo. –Confía…- dijo al oído de _Lothíriel_, ella lo abrazó y salió del comedor.

_Thranduil_ podía percibir el temor de _Lothíriel_, que no era principalmente por la conclusión a la que el tribunal pudiera llegar, sino porque durante gran parte de sus primeros años de vida había estado bajo constante escrutinio. Sus premoniciones, desasosiegos, caos; esos habían sido entonces sus terribles crímenes implacablemente castigados por ella misma a través de la segregación, la mudez, la soledad; y consentidos por omisión por su entorno. Ahora debía enfrentar el juicio de haber decidido enfrentarse a sus miedos.

-_Aran Thranduil_, miembros del Honorable Tribunal, mis señores y señoras. Nos reunimos hoy para presentar el caso de _Lothíriel_, hija del Consejero Real _Isilion_ e _Ilmen_.- presentó el Consejero Real _Lenwë_ solemnemente.

La sala del trono era un espacioso lugar en cuyo centro se hallaba el magnífico trono del Rey Elfo, un gran reclinatorio que fluía en armonía con el vigoroso tronco de un antiguo árbol que atravesaba todo el palacio a lo alto, las ramas se entretejían de tal forma que emulaban la extraordinaria cornamenta de un ciervo, estaba ubicado de manera que durante los solsticios o las noches de luna llena, los rayos del sol y la luna, se colaban iluminando el trono dándole un aspecto aún más esplendoroso. A los costados de la sala, unas sutiles cascadas caían incesantemente, aderezando con su relajante música el sitio.

En un nivel inferior una labrada explanada en la que se habían dispuesto, en los laterales, las sillas para los integrantes del tribunal, en una mesa al centro de la estancia se encontraba _Lothíriel_ y los centinelas que le habían facilitado la salida del bosque. Más allá algunas hileras de asientos eran ocupados por _Isilion, Ilmen_, los familiares de los centinelas, _Belthil, Ivorwen, Luinil, Elmoth, Ithil_ y los miembros de la comitiva que había sido enviada al Valle. En las escalinatas hacia el trono, y en cada una de las esquinas de la sala, había miembros de la Guardia Real ataviados con sus relucientes armaduras y espadas, listos para resguardar al Rey _Thranduil_ ante cualquier contingencia.

-_Aiya Aranya Thranduil (Salve Mi Rey Thranduil)_ solicitamos su anuencia para iniciar con el proceso.- solicitó _Lenwë _respetuosamente poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que los presentes.

-Que la justicia hable el día de hoy.- decretó el Rey del Bosque Verde con su señorial presencia desde el trono.

-El Honorable Tribunal estará presidido por Su Majestad El Rey del Bosque Verde _Thranduil Oropherion_, El Jefe de la Guardia Real _Anardil_, el Maestro Sanador _Ereb_, el recientemente nombrado Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque _Vorondil_ y su servidor Consejero Real _Lenwë._\- presentó el Consejero Real.

-_Lothíriel_, hija del Consejero Real _Isilion_ e _Ilmen_, ha sido acusada de trasgredir una orden real que impedía a cualquier miembro del reino abandonar sus fronteras, poniendo en riesgo la comisión de elfos enviados en auxilio a los hombres del pueblo del Valle.- introdujo escuetamente el caso _Lenwë_.

–_Lothíriel _quiere, por favor, relatarnos su versión de los hechos.- pidió _Anardil_ desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Su Alteza, Honorable Tribunal, presentes todos; con su permiso.- expresó _Lothíriel_ con nerviosismo y se dispuso a dar los detalles de su premonición hasta su incursión en los hechos acaecidos en el pueblo de hombres. Los presentes escucharon con atención, el silencio imperaba en la sala, los miembros del tribunal le miraban escrutadoramente, tomando notas de vez en cuando, observándose entre ellos, el rey con la espalda sobre el respaldo, una de sus manos sobre la sien y mirando momentáneamente a cada uno de los presentes para después abstraerse evaluando la situación.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que se tratan de premoniciones o visiones y no de otra cosa?- preguntó _Lenwë_ impaciente.

-Porque lo que he visto ha sucedido…- respondió _Lothíriel_.

-¿Ha sucedido o ha colaborado para que así fuera?, ¿nos puede hablar de algo en específico?- inquirió el Consejero Real.

-Durante una etapa fui enviada por recomendación del Maestro _Ereb _a mi padre, con El Señor de _Imladris,_ _Elrond,_ para que se me instruyera sobre el conocimiento y manejo de esos mensajes.- explicó _Lothíriel_ observando a los ojos del escéptico Consejero _Lenwë_.

-¿Así fue?- preguntó el Consejero Real a _Ereb_ e _Isilion_. Ambos elfos asintieron. –Continúe, por favor, _Lothíriel._\- indicó.

-Quizá, no intencionalmente, he contribuido por omisión a que los hechos ocurrieran como se me revelaban. Sin embargo, ¿cómo puede hacerse algo al respecto sin entender frente a lo que se está? No fue sino hasta que las terribles situaciones que creí eran pesadillas afectaron mi entorno…- expuso _Lothíriel,_ respiró profundo y prosiguió. –En mi infancia fui invitada por _Luinil_, esposa de _Seregon_, a las cascadas del Río del Bosque pasaríamos el día con un par de sus primas, pequeñas al igual que nosotras. Cuando estábamos sentadas observando la caída de agua, en un _flash_ pude ver que una de ellas caería por la cornisa golpeándose con una roca muriendo al instante. De inmediato me levanté y les grité para que se alejaran del lugar pero en ese momento una de ellas tropezó y cayó a las cascadas…- dijo _Lothíriel_ con semblante entristecido.

-¿Sucedió así _Luinil_?- averiguó _Lenwë _mirando desde su sitio a la esposa del excapitán.

-Así fue como pasó, mi prima murió ese día.- ratificó _Luinil _de pie en su lugar.

-Consejero _Lenwë_, espero que este interrogatorio nos lleve finalmente a juzgar el asunto que nos atañe, el don de las premoniciones no es un asunto común entre los _eldar_ pero hay casos documentados y estudiados que constatan su fiel existencia. Conocemos a _Lothíriel_ y a su familia, una de las más antiguas del Reino del Bosque Verde. Acompañé el proceso que el Consejero _Isilion_ y su esposa _Ilmen_ llevaron a cabo para ayudar a su hija con los presagios que le eran enviados, la mayoría funestos. Desafortunadamente no pudimos orientarle eficazmente y _Lothíriel_ padecía las pavorosas consecuencias de ello. Su vida estuvo en peligro, fue entonces que se decidió buscar el consejo de _Elrond_ de _Imladris_, un sabio elfo que conoce de esas cosas…- expuso _Ereb_, el Maestro Sanador.

-Señores son sus acciones y no su persona las que deben ser juzgadas.- indicó _Vorondil_.

-Conozco su historia pero dados los acontecimientos recientes no podemos simplemente obviar los hechos y fiarnos ciegamente de lo que bien puede ser ahora sólo un recuerdo.- añadió el Consejero.

-Y sería una locura simplemente dudar de todo, a qué nos conduciría si no es a la disgregación de nuestro pueblo.- intervino _Vorondil _exasperado.

-¿Desde cuándo ha tenido esas premoniciones?- indagó el Capitán de la Guardia Real, _Anaradil._

-Desde que tengo memoria…- dijo _Lothíriel_ inquietada por el rumbo que parecía estar tomando el juicio.

-¿Fue provechosa su estancia con _Lord Elrond_?- interrogó nuevamente el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-Si su preocupación está relacionada con el control sobre las premoniciones, entonces la respuesta es no…- asentó _Lothíriel,_ para sorpresa de algunos de los presentes que se miraban con nerviosismo. –Pero si se refiere al conocimiento y aceptación consciente de las mismas considero que fue fructífera. Además que sigo viva, gracias a ello. No obstante, si mis palabras no son veraces para este Honorable Tribunal, puede comunicarse con el Señor de _Imladris_ y pedir las referencias pertinentes.- sugirió observando a cada uno de los integrantes del tribunal.

-Me he comunicado con _Lord Elrond_ de _Imladris _al respecto y sus palabras son ciertas.- confirmó el Rey _Thranduil _con voz firme, atrayendo hacia sí todas las miradas.

-_Hannon le Aranya (Gracias, Mi Rey).-_ respondió _Anardil._ -¿Recuerda usted algún momento en que se le haya revelado un suceso y haya actuado en consecuencia?- indagó sagazmente.

_Lothíriel_ sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. –Lo intenté, juro que lo hice…- respiró profundo bajó la mirada, una diminuta lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta la mesa frente a ella. –Después sólo me refugié en el silencio.-

-¿Cómo puede explicarnos que se le haya concedido ese don y no haga nada al respecto?- averiguó rígidamente _Anardil._

-¿Cómo se sentiría si aun estando despierto sus pesadillas no se alejaran de usted?, ¿qué haría si cada rostro que ve después apareciera muerto?, ¿cómo reaccionaría si lo único que ve es muerte y destrucción?- examinó _Lothíriel _indignada.

-Buscaría la manera de evitar que mis pesadillas se volvieran realidad, emplearía ese don para la salvaguarda de mi pueblo.- sentenció _Anardil_.

-Entonces quizá usted debió haber recibido el don y convertirse entonces en el salvador del pueblo _eldar._\- manifestó _Lothíriel_ turbada mientras intentaba contener el mar de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse.

-Cada uno es único en sus circunstancias, lo demás son especulaciones.- intervino el soberano. -¿Por qué actuar ahora?- examinó seriamente.

-Me cansé de huir, me cansé de ser rehén de mí misma y acepté que si no puedo controlarlo al menos haré lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar el sufrimiento de otros.- aseguró _Lothíriel_ mirando al Rey Elfo.

-Muy loable de su parte, sin embargo, usted misma sugirió que su premonición le fue enviada intencionalmente por el Señor Oscuro para llevar a _Aran Thranduil_ hasta el pueblo del Valle, ¿es así?- cuestionó el Consejero Real.

-Cuando me encontré con aquella criatura oscura en las cercanías del pueblo así lo insinuó, es por ello, que cuando decidí salir del reino pedí que no se me siguiera y fue la razón principal por la que no di aviso al rey. Con las premoniciones hay que ser cuidadosos una interpretación errónea puede conducir a una trampa.- expuso _Lothíriel_.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una espía de _Sauron_?- preguntó _Lenwë_ seriamente.

-¡No permitiré esa clase de alusiones!, ¡No consentiré que se mancille el honor de mi hija!- exclamó _Isilion _poniéndose de pie y con el enojo cruzando su rostro.

_-__¡Áva quetë! (¡Silencio!)- _ordenó el Rey_ Thranduil _enérgicamente_. –Lothíriel _responde_.-_

_Lothíriel _miró a su padre, a su madre y después al Rey Elfo; se sentía humillada y profundamente defraudada por semejante calumnia. ¿Es que acaso el mismo monarca dudaba de ella y por eso exigía que respondiera? -¿De qué sirve que responda a eso si cada una de mis palabras levantan sospecha?- reconoció la elfa de cabellos azabaches.

-¡Responda!- exigió _Lenwë_ irritado.

-Si lo fuera no estaría en esta situación.- expresó _Lothíriel_ tajante.

-_Aran Thranduil_ ¿sobre qué es este juicio?...- cuestionó _Isilion_ visiblemente molesto.

-¡Basta o serás arrestado _Isilion_!- demandó el Rey Elfo con severidad.

-Sí, desobedecí una orden real, salí cuando estaba prohibido y no me arrepiento. Tomé la decisión de hacer algo con lo que se me presenta… cuando caí inconsciente vi a una multitud de orcos masacrando a cada hombre, mujer, niño y elfo que estaban en el Valle. ¿Debía quedarme paralizada sólo porque no podía salir del reino y negarles la oportunidad de salvarse?- examinó _Lothíriel._

-¿Por qué no, si ya antes lo había hecho?- analizó _Anardil_.

-No hay caso, mis señores, no escucharán lo que desean.- concluyó _Lothíriel_ mirando a cada uno de los miembros del jurado. Los espectadores guardaban silencio absoluto pero intercambiaban miradas aprensivas. _Isilion_ e _Ilmen_ se debatían entre el enfado y la angustia.

-Los _noldor_ han sido maldecidos por matar a sus congéneres, no les ha importado pisotear a nadie en pos de conseguir lo que desean, nada los ha detenido, su estandarte ha sido la mentira, la traición y la muerte…- decía severamente _Lenwë _acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los acusados.

-Consejero _Lenwë_, creo que eso no es relevante ahora…- pronunció _Ereb_ intranquilo.

-¿Y me condenará por lo que mis antepasados hicieron?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ poniéndose de pie y encarando al Consejero Real.

-¿Y nos condenarás por el honor de tus antepasados?- reviró _Lenwë _mordaz. –Quienes se han unido a los _noldor_ han sido alcanzados por la maldición que los condena.- aseguró con desdén y después observó al Rey _Thranduil_.

-Consejero creo que deberíamos proseguir con los interrogatorios.- propuso _Vorondil_ alarmado por el rumbo que había tomado el juicio.

-_¡No dirweg! (¡Ten cuidado!)- _advirtió el Rey Elfo visiblemente irritado al Consejero.

-Escuché _Lothíriel_ que usted supo de antemano lo que sucedería con los Reyes del Bosque Verde antes de su partida a la guerra. ¿Me equivoco?- dijo _Lenwë _encarando a la elfa que lo miró con asombro.

Los murmullos reinaron en la sala, los elfos se miraban unos a otros con desconcierto. Los padres de _Lothíriel_ se levantaron, _Ilmen_ trataba de calmar a su furioso esposo. _Lothíriel_ sintió que la sala comenzaba a dar vueltas, miró a todos y cada uno en la sala, de pronto se sintió asfixiada, se aferró a la mesa para no caer.

El Rey Elfo se levantó del trono y el silencio volvió a prevalecer en el recinto. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el rostro serio del monarca. _Lothíriel_ alzó sus ojos y observó a _Thranduil_. –Majestad, esto…- decía la afligida elfa.

-Responde- exigió implacablemente _Thranduil_.

De los ojos de _Lothíriel_ pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a nublarle la vista, respiró profundo, se limpió las lágrimas. –Supe que no regresarían y cómo morirían…- dijo _Lothíriel_ mirando directo a los ojos a _Thranduil_ cuyo rostro se había ensombrecido.

_Ivorwen_ se puso de pie con ayuda de sus muletas. –Rey _Thranduil_, Mis Señores del Tribunal, mi nombre es _Ivorwen_, hija de _Belthil_, soy del Pueblo del Valle. Puedo dar mi testimonio, _Lothíriel_ y _Vorondil_ me salvaron la vida pero, _Mi Lady_ salvó a mi pueblo de una muerte segura a manos de las huestes oscuras, nos ayudó a evacuar, nos protegió, combatió contra los orcos, cobijó a un bebé huérfano, nos dio valor cuando creíamos todo perdido. Y usted, Señor del Bosque Verde, nos ha rescatado de la enfermedad y el destierro. A mi parecer, si se me permite expresar mi opinión, se le está acusando a _Lady Lothíriel_ de no cambiar sus destinos a su conveniencia y de dejar que la responsabilidad de las decisiones de otros sea expiada por ella ¿Mis Señores, es eso justo?- expuso _Ivorwen_ con aplomo.

-Por favor, _Ivorwen_ siéntate.- dijo su padre en un susurro a la chica. _Lothíriel_ dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la mujer pelirroja.

-Discurrirán sólo lo que ha venido a juzgarse.- aseveró el Rey Elfo dándole una última mirada a _Lothíriel_ y volvió al trono.

-Centinelas me gustaría escuchar su versión de los hechos.- pidió _Vorondil_. _Lothíriel_ volvió a sentarse miró discretamente al Rey _Thranduil_, éste la observó y ella desvió la vista al percatarse del fuego de sus ojos.

Los centinelas se pusieron de pie. –_Aiya Aranya Thranduil (Salve Mi Rey Thranduil)_, Honorable Tribunal. Mis compañeros y yo formamos parte de la patrulla norte de la Guardia del Bosque fuimos asignados por el excapitán _Seregon_; se nos transmitió la orden de Su Majestad, nadie saldría, ni entraría al reino, sin previa autorización o moriría. Durante nuestra guardia nocturna, nos percatamos de un jinete que se dirigía a todo galope a la frontera norte del bosque, de inmediato la interceptamos y descubrimos que se trataba de la hija del Consejero _Isilion_. Le advertimos de las restricciones, sin embargo, ella parecía preocupada; nos explicó sobre sus visiones, la probabilidad de que se tratase de una trampa y, por ello, la decisión de no dar aviso o involucrar a nadie más.- dijo uno de los centinelas.

-_Lothíriel_ iba sólo con su caballo y arco; no vimos mentira en sus ojos sino una preocupación sincera, decidimos ayudarla le dimos algunas provisiones, una espada y decidimos escoltarla hasta los linderos del Bosque Verde.- explicó otro de los soldados.

-Mientras nos alistábamos y dábamos aviso a los demás guardias, ella escribió en un pequeño trozo de pergamino una nota que pidió le fuera entregada a sus padres. Así se hizo y tengo entendido que el Consejero, se la entregó a usted _hîr vuin (mi señor)_.- añadió el guardia.

_Thranduil_ entregó el pergamino al guardia que estaba cercano al trono y pidió que se lo mostrara a los miembros del jurado, los cuales, leyeron atentamente la nota.

-¿Qué pasó cuando llegaron a la frontera norte?- preguntó _Ereb._

-Allí despedíamos a _Lothíriel_ cuando observamos a un jinete aproximarse, dedujimos que se trataba de un elfo, de pronto un _Uruk_ le disparó una flecha y lo mató, el caballo siguió el camino hasta que entró al bosque. _Lothíriel_ empuñó su arco y derribó a la bestia. Y entonces estuvimos más seguros de la decisión que habíamos tomado.- concluyó el centinela.

-¿Y aún le parece una decisión acertada?- averiguó _Ereb_.

Los guardianes se miraron entre sí y después al Rey _Thranduil_. –Así es- dijo el centinela.

-Ninguno de los acusados ha considero que el haberse tomado atribuciones que no les competen pudo haber puesto en entredicho la misión al Pueblo del Valle y la seguridad de los elfos del reino. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si _Lothíriel_ hubiera atraído la presencia de esas bestias al reino?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si _Aran Thranduil_ hubiera caído en aquella trampa?, ¿qué…- estudiaba _Lenwë _incrédulo ante lo que él juzgaba un acto de deliberado desafío.

-_¡Áva quetë! (¡Cálla!) _Especulaciones, meras especulaciones. Me parece ocioso concentrarnos en lo que pudo ser.- dijo _Thranduil_ con impaciencia.

-_Amin hiraetha Aran Thranduil (Lo siento Rey Thranduil)_, sólo deseo asentar lo que…- intentaba explicar el Consejero.

-Y nos podríamos pasar varias edades elucubrando lo que podría haber sido. Si los involucrados ya han terminado de dar su testimonio, quiero saber ¿qué sanción creen que merecen sus acciones?- declaró el Rey del Bosque con exasperación.

-_Aranya_… creo que…- decía dubitativo el centinela. –Faltamos a una orden real y en consecuencia a nuestro juramento. Considero que lo más justo es que se nos releve de la Guardia del Bosque.- sugirió el centinela.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- preguntó el soberano a los demás guardias.

-Estoy de acuerdo, _hîr vuin (mi señor).-_ dijo otro de los soldados.

-También yo _Aranya (Mi Rey).-_ respondió el centinela.

Los soldados hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y tomaron asiento.

_Lothíriel_ se levantó, miró al Rey _Sinda_. –_Aranya Thranduil_, Honorable Tribunal, confío en su ecuánime resolución.- hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento.

-¿Alguien de los presentes o del jurado tiene algo más que agregar respecto a este caso?- indagó el monarca.

_Isilion_ e _Ilmen_ se levantaron. –Con su permiso _Aran Thranduil_, somos elfos _noldor_, seguimos y servimos diligentemente al Rey _Oropher_ y a la Reina _Amanthil;_ no por obligación, no por interés, no por un artificio subyacente sino porque creímos en sus ideales, virtudes y acciones. Los reyes acogieron y favorecieron el vínculo entre los elfos _silvanos_ que, por una u otra razón, habían errado en busca de un sentido de pertenencia. Mi hija fue criada bajo esa misma creencia, mis antepasados pudieron haber cometido atrocidades, estamos conscientes de eso pero es precisamente por ello y, porque condenamos su actuar; que podemos conducirnos de manera diferente.- expuso firmemente _Isilion_.

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_ mi esposo y mi hija son depositarios de la memoria _eldar_, les ha sido encomendado el honor de iniciar y transmitir la historia de nuestro pueblo a las nuevas generaciones. Y se ha hecho con total fidelidad sin obviar lo que fuimos, lo que somos o lo que podríamos llegar a ser. Nuestra historia, la de los elfos _noldor_, se les enseña sin tabúes. Si nuestras intenciones fueran maliciosas, esas maleables mentes de nuestros niños, podrían haber sido envenenadas desde tiempo atrás. Nuestra hija ha encontrado el valor en el amor. Evitar lo que se hubiese convertido en una tragedia le ha traído aquí y enfrenta con estoicismo sus consecuencias, pues cree en la justicia de nuestro pueblo, en la de aquellos que aun sintiéndose agraviados por el pasado pueden ver más allá del prejuicio o el temor. Sé que se transgredieron normas importantes sobre las que se cimienta la estabilidad del Reino del Bosque Verde pero, _hîr vuin (mi señor)_ y sin afán de ofender, ¿qué es más peligroso, alguien que acata una orden a rajatabla; sin preguntar o analizar sus posibles implicaciones o alguien que es capaz de tener esa consciencia emancipada?- explicó _Ilmen_ con elocuencia.

-Si me permite _Aranya_ _(Mi Rey)_, sólo quiero pedirle que cualquiera que sea la decisión que tome el Honorable Tribunal, nos permita acompañar a nuestra hija.- pidió el Consejero _Isilion._

-Miembros del jurado quiero escuchar lo que tienen que decir antes de deliberar.- pidió el Rey _Thranduil _señorial desde el trono.

-Acompañé a _Lothíriel_ durante la evacuación del Pueblo del Valle, fui testigo de su impecable actuar, preocupada en todo momento por el bienestar de la gente, ella misma varias veces se puso en peligro para que otros pudiéramos escapar, no la escuché quejarse, ni conducirse erráticamente. Fue ella la que pensó en dónde podríamos refugiarnos y he escuchado que fue gracias a su intervención que el río ha sido saneado.Considero que es un punto importante que no debe pasarse por alto sin queremos llegar a un veredicto ecuánime.- manifestó _Vorondil _

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_ es verdad que se ha infringido una norma y que esto puede sentar un precedente para que otros elfos se permitan hacerlo sin que haya consecuencias por ello. No obstante, confío en la sensatez de nuestro pueblo, dadas las extraordinarias circunstancias, de no haberlo hecho ahora estaríamos lamentándonos por una terrible tragedia que probablemente también hubiera sido desastroso para la misión en el pueblo del Valle. Conozco a esa familia y confío en su probidad.- declaró _Ereb_ observando a cada uno de los miembros que se hallaban en el recinto mientras hablaba.

-Es preciso ser cautelosos en estos tiempos inciertos, el que pudo haber sido el más fiel de los aliados puede ser corrompido por la oscuridad y transformado en el más peligroso de los enemigos.- reflexionó con molestia el Consejero Real.

-Si no hay nada más que agregar, les pido que abandonen el recinto mientras el tribunal delibera.- ordenó el Rey _Thranduil_.

El salón del trono fue abandonado silenciosamente y los asistentes fueron conducidos a un salón contiguo donde fueron resguardados por miembros de la Guardia Real.

Los miembros del tribunal siguieron con la mirada al Rey Elfo mientras descendía del trono. En su rostro era evidente el disgusto. Recorrió en un silencio reflexivo la explanada, los miembros del tribunal se habían puesto de pie y parecían tensos.

-¿Y bien qué sugieren hacer en este caso?- preguntó seriamente el monarca.

En el Reino del Bosque Verde las penas más severas eran: el destierro, éste se aplicaba obligando al sentenciado a abandonar en absoluta soledad, aún si éste tuviese familia, el reino. Se le comunicaba a los otros reinos élficos de la decisión y el inculpado no podía pisar ninguna de esas tierras, ni relacionarse con los elfos. El encarcelamiento perpetuo en la oscuridad y aislamiento absolutos. Sin duda la pena más dura era la muerte y ésta sólo se llevaba a cabo en casos extremos en los que se hubiera comprometido la vida del pueblo _eldar_.

-Majestad quizá lo más adecuado sea retenerla por un tiempo en las mazmorras, posiblemente al verse aislada pueda develarnos sus verdaderas intenciones…- dijo el Consejero Real seriamente.

El Rey se le acercó amenazadoramente. –¡Basta! ¿Sabes algo más para deducir que algo oculta?, ¿qué esperas que confiese?- indagó el monarca harto.

-_Aranya_, ella sabía que sus padres marchaban a una muerte segura…- decía alterado el Consejero.

-_ Áva quetë! (¡Cállate!) _¿Y crees que si mis padres hubiesen sabido lo que pasarían cambiarían su decisión de marchar a la guerra? No permitiré, que fabriques culpables.- levantó la voz el Rey _Sinda_ encarando al Consejero.

-Sé que es difícil de escuchar pero sus padres podrían aún estar vivos de haber tomado las previsiones necesarias. Una oportunidad que les fue negada por _Lothíriel,_ su amada elfa _noldor_.- aseveró Lenwë alterado.

-Serás arrestado, quizá entonces cuando estés encerrando con tus pensamientos recordarás ¿cómo fue que estabas al tanto de dicho acontecimiento?, ¿por qué si lo supiste en su momento, no fuiste tú el que lo mencionó a los Reyes? Y ¿por qué hasta ahora lo revelas?- decretó el Rey Elfo para sorpresa del Consejero Real quien era sujetado por los guardias reales.

-Esperen, el arresto se hará hasta después que se dicte la sentencia, tiene obligaciones que cumplir.- mencionó mordaz el Rey Elfo.

-¿Me arrestará por decir lo que pienso?- vociferó el elfo.

-Sé que no eres tú el que habla, así que, por cada palabra que pronuncies se agregará un día más a tu detención.- aseguró el soberano.

-Los escucho…- dijo con exasperación el Rey _Thranduil_ a los demás integrantes del jurado.

-_Aran Thranduil_, consideramos _Vorondil_ y yo, que a _Lothíriel_ se le debe poner al frente de las gestiones con los refugiados; no como un castigo, sino más bien como una responsabilidad.- explicó el maestro sanador.

-Me parece prudente. _Lothíriel_ se encargará de todo lo concerniente a los hombres del Valle hasta garantizarle a éstos la posibilidad de reconstruir su pueblo. Asimismo, los guardias del bosque, serán removidos de sus puestos para que colaboren con ella. No consiento que _Isilion_ o _Ilmen_ se involucren directamente en las gestiones.- declaró el Rey Elfo.

-¿Algo más que deseen agregar?- inquirió el monarca mirando a cada uno de sus interlocutores.

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_ ¿qué pasará si nos seguimos dividiendo? El mal ya se ha comenzado a agitar entre nosotros, recordemos aquello que nos une.- pronunció con consternación _Anardil_. Los elfos se miraron entre sí y _Lenwë_ bajó la mirada hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-_Iston (Lo sé)-_ respondió _Thranduil._

-Creo que se ha tomado una decisión, háganlos pasar.- dijo el soberano a sus guardias reales.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo**_ 25 _

_Lothíriel_ se sentía desconsolada se había puesto en tela de juicio su buena fe e incluso su integridad. ¿Realmente los elfos los percibían de esa manera a sus padres y a ella? La culpa se había instalado nuevamente en su corazón, el Consejero Real tenía razón, su cobardía había negado a los reyes la posibilidad de salvar sus vidas y, en consecuencia, había provocado un hondo dolor al elfo que decía amar…

-_Aran Thranduil_ y el Honorable Tribunal demandan su presencia en la sala del trono.- anunció uno de los guardias reales sacando de sus pensamientos a los presentes.

El Honorable Tribunal esperaba en el salón del trono, los enjuiciados, testigos, familias y audiencia ingresaron en silencio, se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos. Enseguida se volvió a abrir el gran portón, entró el Rey del Bosque Verde y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie observando la majestuosa presencia del elfo _sinda_ subir al trono.

-El Tribunal ha tomado una decisión. _Lothíriel_ te encargarás de todas las gestiones relacionadas con el pueblo del Valle, organización, orientación y cuidado; entre hombres y elfos. Hasta que sean capaces de reconstruir su hogar, mientras tanto, no podrás abandonar el bosque, bajo ningún punto de vista, hasta en tanto no hayas concluido con tu tarea. Me reportarás directamente. Dejarás la iniciación de los elfos hasta nuevo aviso.- dictaminó seriamente el Rey _Thranduil_. _Lothíriel_ bajó la mirada al escuchar esto último, realmente amaba poder transmitir la historia de su pueblo, valoraba poder construir un vínculo tan profundo con los pequeños elfos…

-Centinelas, quedan removidos de sus puestos. Su tarea será apoyar a _Lothíriel_ en la responsabilidad que se le ha comisionado. Igualmente no podrán salir del reino bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni cabalgar libremente por el bosque. Me reportarán de cualquier novedad.- sentenció el Rey Elfo.

-En caso de que sus responsabilidades no sean satisfechas como se espera serán desterrados del reino. El juicio ha concluido.- manifestó el Rey _Thranduil_ quien salió del salón del trono inmediatamente para dirigirse a su despacho. Los presentes lo despidieron de pie y se retiraron poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó _Lothíriel_, los centinelas, _Ivorwen_, _Belthil_ y los guardias reales que custodiaban la entrada.

-_Lothíriel_, estamos dispuestos a cooperar en todo lo necesario para que nuestros pueblos mantengan una relación de mutuo respeto y apoyo. Asimismo, una de nuestras prioridades es volver a nuestro hogar y reconstruirlo. Por ahora, no es posible, el Rey nos ha ofrecido pasar el invierno en su tierra pero, debemos idear una estrategia que nos permita volver a nuestro hogar.- explicó _Belthil_.

-_Lothíriel_ ¿es verdad lo que se ha dicho sobre el saneamiento del río y nuestra tierra?- preguntó _Ivorwen_.

-Así es, procuraremos un plan para la reconstrucción. Hablaré al respecto con el Rey.- dijo la elfa con un semblante entristecido. –Siento haberlos involucrado.- se disculpó con los centinelas.

-Fue nuestra decisión, consideramos las posibles consecuencias y aquí estamos. Cuente con nosotros.- dijo uno de los elfos.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)._ Si me disculpan, debo consultar a _Aran Thranduil_, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda hablar con él.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ saliendo de la sala del trono. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al que conducía al despacho real, allí se encontraba _Anardil _conversando con otros guardias.

-Por favor, quisiera hablar con el Rey, es importante.- pidió _Lothíriel _al Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-Consultaré si puede recibirla. Aguarde aquí.- dijo el guardia dirigiéndose al despacho del monarca.

-_Amin hiraetha, Aranya (Lo siento, Mi Rey)_, _Lothíriel_ quiere hablarle.- anunció _Anardil_ de pie en el recibidor del despacho. _Thranduil_ estaba absorto en los asuntos del reino, así que tardó algunos minutos en atender al guardia.

-Hazla pasar.- dijo el elfo _sinda_ sin despegar los ojos de los pergaminos.

-Enseguida _Aran Thranduil_.- respondió _Anardil_.

-_Lothíriel_ sígame.- el Jefe de la Guardia Real guio a la elfa hasta el portón con el escudo del Reino del Bosque Verde grabado en plata. _Anardil _indicó a la elfa que ingresara a la estancia.

_Lothíriel _se quedó de pie, observó al Rey Elfo, ataviado exquisitamente y aún con la corona de zafiros sobre su cabeza dorada. La luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana resaltando sus atractivas facciones. El monarca escribía sobre un pergamino, mientras consultaba un par de libros que reposaban sobre el escritorio.

El elfo _sinda_ no le miró pese a que sabía que _Lothíriel _estaba allí de pie observándolo atentamente. Quizá hubiera sido preferible retrasar el encuentro, ya que, aún sentía un fuego en su interior que no lograba apaciguar. ¿Qué más le ocultaba?, ¿realmente la conocía? Él sabía lo mucho que _Lothíriel_ valoraba la tradición oral y su encomienda como depositaria de la memoria de su pueblo; sabía que prohibirle esta tarea le provocaría una enorme tristeza, aun así lo hizo y no podía negar, al menos así mismo, el disfrute que esto representó.

_Thranduil _había sabido de lo trascendental de la presencia de la elfa en el saneamiento de aquella tierra de hombres, había puesto su vida en peligro por ellos, por él. Ni si quiera había explicado en el juicio los acontecimientos de los que había sido testigo. Sin embargo, ese fuego oscuro que ardía en él podía arrojarlo a la senda más destructiva, para sí mismo y para todo lo que amaba.

-_Thranduil_ mírame.- pidió _Lothíriel_ aproximándose lentamente al Rey Elfo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente para agilizar la reconstrucción del pueblo del Valle?- preguntó el soberano _sinda_ sin dejar de escribir.

-_Thranduil,_ _alassenyan (por favor).- _dijo_ Lothíriel _tocando la mano del Rey. –Aquél día de madrugada, junto a los demás elfos que ayudábamos a preparar a los que partirían a la guerra_…-_

_-__¡Áva quetë! (¡No hables!)- _ordenó exasperado el Rey poniéndose de pie aún sin mirarla, se dirigió a la mesilla junto a la ventana y se sirvió vino, el cual, bebió rápidamente_._

-… corríamos de un lado a otro llevando las armas, armaduras, flechas, alistando los caballos y llenando las alforjas. La angustia y el miedo nos invadían a todos, aunque muchos intentaban ocultarlo. Cuando el Rey _Oropher_ dio la orden para que la formación avanzara…- explicaba _Lothíriel _compungida.

-¡Maldición, no me interesa, están muertos!- dijo disgustado _Thranduil_ mirándola por primera vez, cuando de pronto la copa que tenía en la mano se quebró, incrustándose los vidrios en la mano del soberano que de inmediato empezó a sangrar profusamente. No obstante, el elfo arrojó lo que quedaba de la copa contra el suelo, se giró para tomar otra y llenarla con vino.

_Lothíriel_ optó por no acercarse, el Rey parecía sumamente alterado. -…abracé con fuerza a mi _adar (padre)_, le di un beso en la frente, mi _naneth (madre)_ hizo lo propio, ambas nos sujetamos fuertemente de la mano, mientras veíamos a mi padre partir. De pronto, aquél cuerno resonó por todo el Reino del Bosque, anunciando la partida. Observé a los reyes y a ti, encabezando al ejército, de pronto, ante mis ojos aparecieron los rostros de todos los que morirían en la guerra... recuerdo que el primer rayo de luz del amanecer se reflejó en tu armadura y supe entonces lo que pasaría: los reyes no volverían.- recordaba _Lothíriel_ con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces corrí y corrí, detrás de la última línea. Grité lo más fuerte que pude, que los reyes y muchos elfos morirían, que quizá sería mejor aguardar. Pero fue inútil nadie regresó, después desperté en casa. No insistí lo suficiente… _alassenyan, Thranduil, goheno nin (por favor, Thranduil, perdóname).- _expresó _Lothíriel_ inclinando la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano herida del Rey Elfo y la cubría con una parte de su vestido_._

_-_¡Qué sabes tú de lo que pasó, nada! Tu perdón no traerá los muertos a la vida.- manifestó iracundo _Thranduil_ haciendo a un lado a la elfa.

-Ni las culpas los devolverán.- respondió _Lothíriel._

_Thranduil _se acercó a ella arrinconándola contra la ventana. Por primera vez _Lothíriel_ tuvo miedo del elfo _sinda_. -¡No juegues conmigo!- advirtió el Rey Elfo con dureza.

-El Rey _Oropher_ puso su espada en sus manos para que fuera usted y no la oscuridad quien se llevara su último suspiro…- dijo _Lothíriel_ mirando directamente a los ojos a _Thranduil_.

De pronto, el Rey Elfo bajó la mirada y comenzó a reír e inesperadamente clavó una daga justo al lado de la cabeza de _Lothíriel._ –¡Vaya qué consuelo! Debo admitir que ha sido una buena broma- señaló el elfo _sinda_ fuera de sí. -¡Qué considerado mi padre, el gran Rey _Oropher_, por regalarme ese honor que me perseguirá por el resto de mis días! Quizá después de todo deba ir al mausoleo a agradecérselo.- expresó irónicamente _Thranduil_ mientras bebía directamente de la botella. -Y ahora dirás que mi madre se dejó devorar por la pena de ver a mi padre morir a manos de su hijo ¿es eso? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso de esa forma ¿quién querría regresar al bosque con semejante deshonra a cuestas? Sé lo inútil que sería intentar justificar el homicidio. Posiblemente por eso mi madre no quiso dejar ni un trozo de su cuerpo en este mundo, no quería que fuera profanado por las manos de un asesino. Ni hablar Reina _Amanthil_, hágase tu voluntad, brindemos.- manifestó el monarca levantando la botella para después beber todo el contenido y arrojarla contra el ventanal quebrándolo al instante y dejando entrar una intensa corriente de aire frío.

-¡Maldición traigan más vino!- gritó _Thranduil y _observó a_ Lothíriel _que se había quedado estática al lado del ventanal, parecía realmente asustada.

-_Thranduil_, por favor, no bebas más. No te hagas daño pensando de esa manera, las cosas no fueron así puedo sentirlo, no sé cómo explicarlo adecuadamente. Nunca sabremos las verdaderas motivaciones que llevaron a tus padres a tomar sus decisiones pero, ellos te amaban incondicionalmente.- dijo _Lothíriel_ tratando de recomponerse y de mostrarse segura ante el iracundo monarca.

-Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Ahora entiendo porque te puse al frente de la misión de los hombres, creo que te obsesionan las causas perdidas y quizá también por eso dices que me amas.- opinó _Thranduil_ acercándose nuevamente a la elfa.

-_Amin hiraetha Tari meletyalda (Lo siento Majestad)_, considero que es mejor que hablemos en otro momento.- manifestó _Lothíriel_ dirigiéndose al portón.

-_Lá (No),_ hablaremos ahora. Así lo has solicitado.- mandó _Thranduil _tomándola del brazo_._

-_Aranya_ (Mi Rey) traigo el vino que ha pedido.- dijo _Nimphelos_ dejando una bandeja de plata sobre la mesilla con un par de copas y una botella. Se dio cuenta de la tensa situación, no hizo comentario, con una reverencia salió del despacho e informó de lo que había visto a _Anardil._

_Thranduil_ tomó la botella, la destapó y bebió directamente. -¿Alguna otra conjetura o novedad de la que quieras informarme?- indagó sarcásticamente el Rey Elfo.

-Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera. No tengo excusa simplemente no quise comentarlo pero… había una penumbra envolviendo el corazón del Consejero. Él no podría haberme escuchado puesto que cabalgaba en la avanzada del ejército.- reflexionó _Lothíriel_. –_Thranduil_, por favor, escúchame: no puedes seguir debatiéndote con el mal tú solo, has ido más allá que cualquiera internándote en las sombras de una malignidad inconmensurable, tu alma puede ser apresada y no encontrará descanso aunque _Arda_ se desvanezca.- expresó _Lothíriel_ preocupada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó _Thranduil_.

-Los que hemos estado en las penumbras la reconocemos. Aquella vez en el claro cuando dormías pude ver el fuego devorándolo todo y después en el río lo confirmé cuando toda esa maldad atravesó mi alma, la única luz que vi fue la tuya, fue la que me trajo de vuelta.- manifestó _Lothíriel_.

-_¿Ma istanyel? (¿Te conozco?)- _preguntó _Thranduil _encarando a la elfa.

_Lothíriel_ una elfa _noldor_, sólo eso. No soy el ideal que has querido ver en mí. Esta soy yo con profundos defectos y cualidades igual que cualquier otro elfo. Me he equivocado un millón de veces y lo haré muchas más, me he caído, me he quedado tendida en el suelo sin esperanza, me he levantado, tropezado y seguido. Tampoco quiero ser el estandarte de la injusticia o justicia de tu mandato, no me interesa ser ejemplo, no estoy aquí para satisfacer las expectativas de nadie_. –_Mírame _hodo (corazón)_, mírame como cuando éramos pequeños, encontrémonos en nuestros corazones y demos a nuestras almas la libertad de ser. _Thranduil_, _melda tár,_ tye meláne (_Thranduil, amado rey, te amo)_\- declaró _Lothíriel,_ acariciando suavemente el rostro del Rey Elfo.

-_Vanya sínomello (Vete de aquí)-_ indicó _Thranduil_ deteniendo la caricia de la elfa.

_Lothíriel_ asintió, caminó hasta donde había quedado clavada lada daga, la sacó, se acercó nuevamente a _Thranduil_ y se la entregó. –Confío en ti, no importa qué…- abrió el portón y se marchó.

_Anardil _impaciente aguardaba en la entrada del despacho, al ver a _Lothíriel,_ se alarmó, ya que su vestido estaba manchado de sangre. Corrió y entró al despacho, el Rey Elfo permanecía inmóvil junto al escritorio observando la daga en su mano. _Thranduil_ le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y el centinela supo que debía dejar al monarca solo. Al salir la elfa ya se había marchado.

_Eilinel_ había vuelto a escaparse de su madre, deseaba ver a su padre pero, por alguna razón, durante varios días no la habían dejado verlo. Así que decidió idear algo, cuando _Luinil_ regresó a casa a darse un baño, la pequeña elfa salió silenciosamente, caminó por los pasillos del palacio, quiso descender hasta los sótanos pero, fue interceptada por los guardias. _Eilinel_ no se dio por vencida, explicó lo que sucedía, los elfos sabían que _Seregon_ había pedido que su hija no fuera admitida, así que intentaron persuadir a la pequeña para que regresara pero ésta se negó. Y se quedó allí hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, los soldados, llevaron de vuelta a _Eilinel _con una preocupada _Luinil_. No obstante, la pequeña volvió los días subsecuentes y permanecía todo el rato hasta que era devuelta a casa.

-_Naneth_ (Madre) ¿por qué no puedo ver a _ada (papá)_? ¡Quiero verlo!, ¿por qué está encerrado?- lloraba _Eilinel_ después de haberlo intentado por varios días sin éxito.

-_Amin hiraetha, veleth-nin (Lo siento, cariño)_, por ahora _adar (padre)_ desea estar solo y hay que respetar su decisión. Sé que lo extrañas, yo también, él sabe que lo amamos.- explicó _Luinil _acongojada por la tristeza de su hija.

-Yo quiero que me encierren con él, por favor…- decía sollozando _Eilinel_. _Luinil_ la abrazó protectoramente contra su pecho.

-_Nana (Mamá)_, no queda mucho tiempo…- dijo _Eilinel_

-¿Qué dices _Eilinel_?- preguntó desconcertada _Luinil_ a su hija, sin embargo, la pequeña sólo atinaba a repetir lo mismo.

-Creo que no deben seguirse fabricando más armas. Además conviene reorganizar el patrullaje del Bosque Verde, sugiero que se traslade a las fronteras, el enemigo ya ha decidido presentarse desde fuera, el ataque repelido por el Rey y su guardia así lo ha demostrado.- decía _Elmoth_ a _Vorondil_ quienes conversaban sobre sus obligaciones como Comandantes de la Guardia del Bosque Verde.

-No estoy de acuerdo, creo que hasta ahora se han repelido o mantenido a raya las potenciales incursiones orcas gracias a la estrategia estructurada por el Capitán _Seregon_ y _Aran Thranduil_. En cuanto a las armas no creo que sea prudente hacerlas a un lado. Además si deseas tomar cualquier decisión debemos hacerlo en conjunto y presentarle la propuesta al Rey y lo sabes.- explicó _Vorondil_.

-Aún no eres consciente de la encomienda, ahora los líderes de la Guardia del Bosque somos nosotros, _Seregon_ está encerrado y ha sido relevado de su cargo. Los elfos que se dedican a la fabricación de armas, bien pueden servir a las labores que requieren los hombres del Valle. El reino está bajo la protección del Rey _Thranduil_ entonces de lo que debemos protegernos es de lo que puede venir de fuera. Vamos _Vorondil_ ¿qué puedo hacer para persuadirte?- manifestó _Elmoth_.

-¡Ser razonable!- sentenció _Vorondil _retirándose para adentrarse al bosque y hablar con algunos de los jefes de cuadrillas de la Guardia del Bosque.

-¿Eres razonable al haberte enamorado de una mujer del Valle? Por eso deseas retrasar la vuelta de esa gente a su tierra e impedir que los elfos de la armería cooperen con ellos.- dijo _Elmoth_ lo que provocó que _Vorondil_ detuviera la marcha y se girara para mirar al orfebre. –Ella morirá y tú estás atado a esta tierra…-

-En cierta medida puedes comprenderlo ¿no es así?- dijo _Vorondil_ marchándose.

-Debemos conseguir toda la ayuda posible para lograr el objetivo.- dijo _Lothíriel_ a los centinelas, a _Belthil_ e _Ivorwen_; con quienes se reunía, en el campamento y cenaba alrededor de una agradable fogata. –Quizá debamos solicitar la cooperación de los hombres del bosque, _Lórien_ e incluso _Imladris_.- expresó.

-Creo que nosotros podemos colaborar con herramientas, suministros y con mano de obra.- añadió uno de los centinelas.

-Considero que podemos iniciar con la limpieza y reconstrucción en cuanto lo dispongan. Iremos todos los hombres del pueblo, los organizaré.- propuso _Belthil_.

-Parece viable, debemos llevar la propuesta a _Aran Thranduil_ para su evaluación.- advirtió _Lothíriel_.

-_Lothíriel_, creo que el trato que se la ha dado durante el juicio ha sido calumnioso. Ellos no estuvieron allí, no vieron lo que nosotros, si usted no hubiese intervenido ahora sólo seriamos un montón de cadáveres. Fue usted la que saneó el río y eso nos dará la oportunidad de regresar.- expresó _Ivorwen._

-Es porque no estuvieron allí que deben ser precavidos, el Rey _Thranduil_ fue testigo y confío en su juicioso discernimiento. No voy a negar que fue doloroso, heridas que creí cicatrizadas han vuelto a abrirse, y se me expuso de diversas maneras pero al final se me ha dado la ocasión de ayudar y concluir lo que comencé. Como yo lo veo, han depositado la confianza en mí para desempeñar una importante labor, como fue la gracia que los _Valar_ me concedieron para poder expulsar el veneno del río y la tierra.- explicó _Lothíriel_ con serenidad en sus bellas facciones.

-Hija, debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que dices.- dijo _Belthil_ a _Ivorwen_, la cual, bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

De pronto, comenzó a escucharse el canto de una mujer que de inmediato fue seguido por unos improvisados instrumentos, el ritmo era alegre, las palmas de otros acompañaban la música. Los niños se levantaron e hicieron un círculo tomándose de las manos y comenzaron a bailar dando vueltas. Algunos hombres y mujeres hicieron lo mismo, todos reían animadamente, alumbrados por la luz de la fogata, el frío parecía mantenerse a raya alejado por la calidez de aquella agradable reunión. Al coro se habían integrado las voces de cada hombre, mujer y niño que se encontraban en aquél lugar; _Lothíriel_ sonreía mirando con atención. De pronto _Belthil_ se puso de pie y ofreció gentilmente su mano a la elfa, ésta acepto y se unió a un grupo que tomados de las manos cantaban bailando en círculos alrededor de la fogata.

La letra de la canción era compuesta por cada uno de los miembros presentes que agregaban algún verso gracioso, el cual hacía estallar en carcajadas a muchos dificultándoles seguir el compás y al mismo tiempo haciéndola divertida. Algunos elfos curiosos ante el barullo se acercaron a observar, los pequeños se unieron a los niños que bailaban. De pronto, la música cesó y la gente aplaudió entusiasmada. _Lothíriel_ observó a todos con una cándida sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, _Ivorwen_ parecía algo melancólica. Así que abandonó el círculo y regresó a sentarse junto a la mujer. Cuando otra canción dio inicio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ a la joven pelirroja.

-Oh, sí, sí…- respondió _Ivorwen_ cubriendo su pierna dañada con su capa.

-Los límites serán aquellos que tú misma creas tener, sólo deberás encontrar una manera de hacer las cosas diferentes. Ven, vamos.- explicó la elfa quien la ayudó a ponerse de pie con sus muletas. _Ivorwen_ se sentía nerviosa pero intentó moverse para bailar.

-No te preocupes, yo te sostendré.- indicó _Lothíriel_ sonriéndole amablemente.

_Ivorwen_ hacía movimientos torpes y constantemente sus muletas se atascaban con la nieve pero, alzaba la cara al cielo dejándose llevar por la música y sonreía divertida. Bajó nuevamente la mirada y observó a _Lothíriel_ quien le asintió. Ambas volvieron a sentarse y a observar la verbena.

-Definitivamente necesito practicar.- dijo la joven mujer.

-Tranquila con el tiempo lograrás hacer todo lo que te propongas.- respondió _Lothíriel_ sonriéndole amablemente.

-Estoy segura que mi madre diría algo así.- sonrió melancólica la joven. –Lo siento, espero no haberla ofendido.- dijo.

-Claro que no. De hecho, me gustaría conocerla.- expresó _Lothíriel_.

_Ivorwen_ miró un momento a la elfa, después desvió la mirada hacia su padre que aplaudía alegremente al centro de uno de los círculos de baile. –Mi madre murió…- indicó conmovida.

-Disculpa, no quise ser indiscreta.- se excusó la elegante elfa.

-Oh, no hay problema. Es sólo que la extraño mucho, ella era muy valiente e inteligente, tenía el cabello rojo…- decía con una el rostro anhelante. –Cuando era una niña, mis padres salieron a cazar, atravesábamos por una época de sequía y ello había provocado que los animales huyeran a tierras aledañas. Cuenta mi padre, que siguieron a una manada de ciervos cerca de la Montaña Solitaria, cuando algo asustó al caballo de mi madre, se desbocó y la tiró provocando que ella se rompiera el cuello y falleciera en el instante.- explicó _Ivorwen_ con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho.- expresó _Lothíriel_ con empatía.

-Creo que mi padre se ha llegado a culparse por lo ocurrido, ya que mi madre estaba embarazada y él accedió a que ella lo acompañara. Sin embargo, mi madre no era de aquellas mujeres que los demás les dijeran lo que podían o no hacer y la apremiante situación en la que nos encontrábamos urgía a todos a colaborar… me hubiera gustado tener una hermana.- relató _Ivorwen_ mientras removía la nieve con una de sus manos.

-Si en algo puedo ayudarte cuenta conmigo.- ofreció _Lothíriel_ colocando una de sus manos sobre las de _Ivorwen_.

-Muchas gracias… puedo preguntar ¿es cierto que puede ver el futuro?- curioseó la joven de alborotados rizos.

-Una parte, así es…- respondió _Lothíriel_.

-¿Ha visto el futuro de mi pueblo?, ¿ha visto mi futuro?- preguntó _Ivorwen_ interesada y emocionada.

-No, no lo he visto y aunque así fuera, debes saber que el futuro no es una sentencia inamovible es solo una versión de lo que puede llegar a ser. La más mínima intervención puede cambiarlo todo, para bien o para mal, dependiendo de la perspectiva desde la que se aprecie. Nadie puede tomarse la atribución de cambiar las cosas según su juicio, hay que saber el por qué o para qué se nos muestra, y a veces por más doloroso que sea, hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan.- explicó la elfa de cabellos azabaches con un dejo de melancolía.

-¿Cómo sabe cuándo debe intervenir?- averiguó la joven del pueblo del Valle.

-Temo que no hay una norma para eso.- respondió _Lothíriel_.

-Comprendo, debe ser una carga muy pesada. Si a usted se le ha concedido ese don es porque los _Valar_ saben que cuenta con la sabiduría y el valor para cumplir con su destino.- expresó _Ivorwen_.

De pronto la música y el baile cesaron, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la figura de un alto elfo rubio que apareció de entre los árboles. _Thranduil_, ataviado con el traje de entrenamiento, observó a todos los presentes hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre _Lothíriel_.

-Salve Su Majestad- dijo _Belthil_ haciendo una reverencia seguido por el resto de las personas. El Rey Elfo caminó entre la gente mirándolos con atención, hasta que se detuvo frente a _Lothíriel._

-_Aiya brannon nin (Salve mi señor).-_ saludó respetuosamente la atractiva elfa.

-Lamento si hemos molestado, sólo…- se excusó _Belthil_.

-Es una buena señal, los planes para que puedan regresar a su tierra podrán acelerarse. Porque imagino que ya tienen una estrategia, ¿o me equivoco?- manifestó _Thranduil_ dirigiéndose a _Lothíriel._

-_Lau Tari meletyalda (No Majestad)_, no se equivoca. Le presentaré la propuesta que hemos consensuado.- indicó _Lothíriel_.

-Quiero escucharla lo antes posible.- dijo el Rey _Sinda_ seriamente.

-Rey del Bosque Verde, ¿nos haría el honor de compartir unos momentos con nosotros?- pidió _Belthil_ a _Thranduil_.

El Rey se acercó a _Belthil_ y comenzaron a conversar, los cánticos, la música y el baile siguieron, algunos elfos se habían integrado observando con curiosidad, lo que allí sucedía. Los pequeños elfos correteaban junto a los niños del pueblo del Valle. _Lothíriel_ e _Ivorwen_ paradas una junto a la otra disfrutaban de la reunión. La elfa sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se dio la media vuelta, _Elmtoh_ le sonreía y le entregó una bella flor roja.

-_A tulë asenyë vanimelda (Ven conmigo hermosa).- Elmoth _tomó las manos de _Lothíriel_ delicadamente y comenzaron a bailar. Hacía mucho tiempo que la elfa no se sentía tan animada, su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro y la hacía lucir aún más atractiva. El elfo le atoró la flor a un lado de la oreja y le besó ambas manos. –Eres muy hermosa.- dijo.

_Thranduil_ prestaba poca atención a lo que _Belthil_ y otros aldeanos le decían, sus ojos buscaban constantemente a _Lothíriel_. Al verla con el orfebre la sangre le hervía, quería lanzarse contra él y arrojarlo al más profundo abismo. Aunque debía admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía divertirse.

_Lothíriel_ se sonrojó ante los halagos de _Elmoth _y detuvo el baile. –Creo que debería regresar con _Ivorwen_, ella está sola.- expresó nerviosa la bella elfa de ojos grises.

-No me parece que esté sola.- indicó el _Elmoth_. La chica pelirroja era acompañada por algunas mujeres de su edad, las cuales, parecían platicar nerviosamente mientras veían de reojo al atractivo soberano _sinda_.

_Elmoth_ acarició el largo, sedoso y brillante cabello de la elfa, le tomó de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro. –No me canso de mirarte, daría mi vida por ti, jamás dejaré de amarte…- pronunció acercándose más y asiéndola por la cintura.

-_Alassenyan Elmoth, ava (Por favor Elmoth, no lo hagas)_.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ al ver que _Elmoth_ pretendía besarla.

-_¡Daro! (¡Detente!)_\- ordenó el Rey Elfo con dureza. _Elmoth_ soltó de inmediato a _Lothíriel_, ya que, no había reparado en la presencia del soberano.

_Thranduil_ se interpuso entre _Elmoth _y _Lothíriel._ –_¡Ego! (¡Largo de aquí!)-_ mandó el monarca mientras el orfebre lo miraba invadido por la rabia.

-No es necesario, ha sido un malentendido.- intervino nerviosa _Lothíriel_.

_Elmoth_ se alejó rápidamente internándose en el bosque, _Thranduil_ dio media vuelta y encaró a _Lothíriel_. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, apareció _Anardil_.

-_Aran Thranduil_ es urgente, por favor, acompáñeme.- advirtió el Jefe de la Guardia Real visiblemente agitado.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Thranduil_ dirigió una última mirada a _Lothíriel_, la cual, bajó el rostro. El Rey Elfo salió de allí, al tiempo que la música cesó y los presentes desconcertados miraban la escena.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey),_ los guardias custodian a dos jinetes.- explicó _Anardil._

-¿De dónde provienen?- cuestionó el Rey Elfo.

-Al parecer del sur, _hir vuin (mi señor)_.- respondió el guardia.

Cuando el Rey y el guardia llegaron a las mazmorras, unos cuatro elfos custodiaban dos de las celdas en donde habían encerrado a los forasteros. Ambos tenían un aspecto maltrecho, cubiertos por enormes túnicas grises que les cubrían de la cabeza a los pies; la tela que les cubría el rostro sólo permitía que unas largas barbas se asomaran.

-_Aran Thranduil_, los encontramos cabalgando rumbo al palacio, no pudimos interceptarlos antes porque no habíamos reparado en su presencia, no han querido pronunciar palabra, ni mostrar sus rostros.- advirtió uno de los centinelas.

-Los magos son escurridizos y volubles, a veces creen que las normas de los demás no aplican en ellos. ¿No es así _Mithrandir, Radagast_?- pronunció el Rey _Sinda_ cruzándose de brazos.

Debajo de los raídos mantos aparecieron dos hombres viejos. Uno de ellos, el más alto era delgado de nariz larga y aguileña, suspicaces ojos azules, barba y cabello largos y blancos, vestía con una túnica gris ajustada con un cinturón, este era _Mithrandir_. El otro era más bajo, rechoncho, de espeso cabello y barba castañas, redondos ojos azules, y una expresión algo disparatada, _Radagast_ era su nombre.

-Nuestro más respetuoso saludo, Rey del Bosque Verde.- dijeron ambos magos haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Los esperaba hacía días.- advirtió _Thranduil_.

-Mi señor, queremos que nuestros báculos, pipas y demás pertenencias no sean devueltas, por favor.

-Eso depende de la información que me traigan, vamos a mi despacho.- demandó el Rey Elfo para disgusto de los magos.

-¿Capitán?, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó _Radagast_ al ver al elfo recluido en una de las celdas del pasillo en el que también se encontraban ellos hace algunos momentos.

-_Radagast, Mitharndir; maare tulde (bienvenidos)._\- dijo _Seregon_ desde el fondo de su celda.

-_Quetuvalme, a__ lelyalmë (Hablaremos, vamos)_.- indicó el soberano.

-Disculpe _Lothíriel_, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó _Belthil_.

-Oh, sí. El Rey tenía asuntos urgentes por atender.- respondió la elfa. –Le expondré la propuesta a _Aran Thranduil_, por favor, si tiene otra inquietud o sugerencia háganmela saber lo antes posible.- pidió _Lothíriel_ al embajador.

-Cuente con ello.- aseveró _Belthil_.

-Iré a hablar con el responsable de los almacenes.- informó a elfa dirigiéndose a los sótanos del palacio.

-Creí que merecíamos un recibimiento, digamos… menos hostil.- dijo _Mithrandir_ mostrándole al monarca un montón de flechas que había coleccionado bajo el manto.

-Creo que deberé castigar a los centinelas por su pésima puntería.- advirtió _Thranduil_ con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Señor del Bosque, si no hubiese sido por nuestra magia, ahora mismo tendríamos agujeros por todos lados.- advirtió _Radagast_ un poco nervioso.

-Entonces jamás estuvieron en peligro. Además ¿cómo burlaron durante el trayecto a mis soldados?- indagó el Rey Elfo, sentándose en su labrada silla e indicando a los magos que tomaran asiento.

-Un mago puede camuflarse cuando la situación apremia.- señaló _Mithrandir_. El mago caminó hasta donde estaba la botella de vino del Rey, le dirigió una mirada y éste asintió.

-Creo que todos lo necesitamos.- señaló _Mithrandir _sirviendo una copa de vino a los presentes.

-Rey _Thranduil_ creo que lo que ha visto es cierto…- señaló el mago de barba blanca. –Ignoro cómo ha logrado introducirse en los pensamientos de la maldad pero, pienso que es una pésima idea seguirlo haciendo, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabe. Lo más peligroso es que el mismo Señor Oscuro lo infiere, no se detendrá hasta depositar en su mente falsos recuerdos, visiones quiméricas, terroríficos impulsos hasta que lo destruya a usted y a su pueblo.- advirtió _Mithrandir_ con el rostro ensombrecido mientras tocaba con uno de sus largos dedos el lugar donde _Thranduil_ había clavado la daga cuando hablara con _Lothíriel_. El Rey Elfo examinaba a ambos magos.

-Parte del cerco a la fortaleza del _Dol-Guldur_ fue roto y pútridas criaturas han comenzado a infectar el Bosque Verde. Una energía maligna se extiende por el área corrompiéndolo todo a su paso, la sombra camina por allí, no con total libertad aún. No obstante, ya ha comenzado a mover sus piezas, sus vasallos se agitan atendiendo el llamado de su amo.- añadió _Mithrandir_ tomando un gran sorbo de vino.

-Sus enviados fueron atacados y manipulados por ese mal. El Capitán fue usado como medio para asesinar a su Consejero. El Señor Oscuro no ha conseguido materializarse por eso debe buscar intermediarios que cumplan sus deseos. El envenenamiento del río pudo haber sido más grave si no se hubiese intervenido oportunamente, el agua baña las tierras y alimenta otros afluentes lo que hubiera envenenado todo, convirtiéndolo en una catástrofe.- expuso _Radagast_ mientras acariciaba su barba nerviosamente.

-El Señor Oscuro teme a lo que podría gestarse en el Bosque Verde, por lo tanto, enviará espías, reavivará las discordias para dividirlos, atizará los sentimientos más oscuros de los elfos y cuando estén quebrados, lanzará su golpe final.- manifestó _Mithrandir_ de pie junto al recién reparado ventanal.

-Y por lo que hemos percibido ya ha comenzado.- señaló _Radagast_ bebiendo de un jalón el vino de su copa. –Su Capitán y Consejero encerrados, otro Consejero muerto, y la oscuridad violentando su alma.- añadió.

_Thranduil_ se levantó de su asiento, no pronunció palabra, sólo caminó pensativo por la estancia.

-En cuanto a la estrategia que ideó, surtió efecto, los elfos sirvieron de señuelo y pudimos invocar un poderoso conjuro para sellar la fortaleza. Eso sólo nos dará tiempo, no es una solución definitiva, por ahora no creo que la haya.- advirtió _Mithrandir_ sirviéndose más vino.

-Rey _Thranduil_ ni su poderoso ejército o el de otras tierras pueden hacer frente a tan abrumador poder maligno. El tiempo que hemos conseguido será valioso para averiguar lo que necesitamos saber y comprender para enfrentar a _Sauron_.- expuso _Radagast_ de pie junto a la silla en la que antes estaba sentado.

-Hay sucesos que aún deben pasar, en los que es importante no intervenir y allí encontraremos las respuestas a nuestras inquietudes.- reflexionó ensimismado _Mithrandir_.

-¿La sugerencia es hacer nada?- indagó _Thranduil_ incrédulo.

-La paciencia, el análisis de los sucesos y el entrenamiento del discernimiento, no es hacer nada.- contestó _Mithrandir _observando detenidamente al Rey Elfo.

-Es momento de cultivar nuevas alianzas y recuperar las antiguas. Elfos, hombres, enanos, magos, _hobbits_; todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media tienen la responsabilidad de combatir y destruir el mal. De otra manera, temo que será inútil cualquier movimiento en solitario.- analizó _Radagast_ tropezando con la silla cuando pretendía acercarse a sus interlocutores.

-¿Esperar qué?, ¿qué tendría que pasar para que podamos tomar una decisión?- cuestionó _Thranduil_ estudiando la expresión de ambos magos.

-Las cosas sucederán cuando tenga que ser, ni antes, ni después.- afirmó _Mithrandir_ volviendo a llenar su copa.

-Creo que el vino y el tabaco han comenzado a nublarles el juicio ¿sabes qué significa lo que ha estado pasando? Atacaron al Capitán de la Guardia del Bosque y asesinaron al Consejero, lo que se traduce como: la violación de la seguridad del Reino del Bosque, el extermino paulatino de la memoria y sabiduría _eldar_. Emboscaron a los hombres para sacarnos de nuestra tierra, tropas orcas en nuestras fronteras y ahora los hombres están refugiados en el Bosque Verde. ¿Tienen idea de la situación tan precaria en la que nos encontramos?- advirtió _Thranduil_ con frustración ante la aparente actitud displicente de los magos.

-Majestad comprendemos su preocupación, temo que por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer, el cerco resistirá y el tiempo que tome deberemos aprovecharlo con sabiduría.- indicó _Mithrandir_ con las mejillas un poco coloradas por el vino.

-Sus guardias comenzaron con la caza de las bestias oscuras y nosotros pudimos dar muerte a la desbandada que se desató cuando sus enviados fueron descubiertos. Rey _Thranduil_, usted ha contribuido a erigir la luz que penetrará la oscuridad, debe confiar en eso.- dijo _Radagast._

-Es hora que confiemos en nuestra intuición y aprendamos a leer más allá de las palabras.- analizó _Mithrandir_.

-Cuando el cerco se rompa mi pueblo será la primera línea de defensa y me pides que confíe en que los demás harán su papel.- reflexionó el soberano exasperado.

-Sí, así es.- sentenció _Mithrandir_. –Los elfos deben olvidar sus diferencias y unirse, esa es la gran labor que se le ha encomendado al Rey del Bosque Verde.- explicó.

-No seré parte de uno de tus planes si no estoy al tanto del más mínimo detalle.- sentenció _Thranduil_ molesto.

-El único plan que tengo por ahora es el que le he expuesto. Debo investigar más a fondo y para ello requiero, Rey _Thranduil_, que se me permita conocer los detalles de lo que ha acontecido recientemente y, sobre todo, estoy interesado en saber quién ha sido capaz de expulsar la lobreguez de la tierra y el agua.- dijo _Mithrandir_ al absorto monarca.

-Su Majestad queremos que sepa que nosotros compartimos su inquietud, somos parte de este mundo y sólo pueden ser honrados el origen de nuestros poderes cuando somos capaces de emplearlos para cumplir con la voluntad de _Ilúvatar_ y los _Valar_. Le pedimos que confíe en nosotros.- manifestó _Radagast._

-Conversaremos con _Seregon_, necesito escuchar la versión conjunta de lo que pasó, además requiero su presencia durante el juicio al que será sometido. Por otro lado, después los reuniré con _Lothíriel_.- decidió _Thranduil_.

_-¿Lothíriel?-_ preguntó _Mithrandir_.

-Ha sido gracias a ella que los hombres lograron escapar y la maldad fue expulsada del río.- explicó el Rey Elfo dirigiéndose nuevamente a su escritorio.

-Ya veo, algo me decía que esa pequeña contaba con extraordinarios poderes.- señaló _Mithrandir_.

-_Anardil _trae a _Seregon_ e informa a _Isilion_.- ordenó el soberano al guardia apostado a la entrada del despacho.

La reunión se prolongó por varias horas, se confrontaron las versiones, se reunieron los detalles. El relato de _Seregon _fue prácticamente confirmado por los magos. Sin embargo, había un elemento que no encajaba y que _Symbelminë_ había mencionado también. Los magos habían visto un jinete que se había internado a la fortaleza, no habían podido ver de quien se trataba porque estaba cubierto por una túnica negra que lo envolvía por completo, les había sido imposible seguirlo debido a que habían tenido que contener el cerco y acabar con las criaturas malignas. Por otro lado, _Seregon_ no había visto a ningún jinete.

-Por lo que escucho no creo que se trate de uno de los espectros de _Sauron_, ya que no tendría motivo para ocultarse y, en todo caso la instrucción de aquél ser sería la de eliminar a los elfos, no sólo a _Seregon_ y _Elendë_, sino liderar el asalto al Bosque Verde, probablemente se trate de un espía.- reflexionó _Mithrandir_.

-Díganos Majestad ¿sospecha de alguien?- averiguó _Radagast_.

-_Elmoth_, el orfebre, fue quien encontró a _Seregon_ y a _Elendë_. La misión que les encomendé a ambos se mantuvo en absoluta reserva, así que, ¿cómo pudo ser coincidencia su intervención?- analizó el soberano desde su amplio escritorio de roble.

-Pero, _Aranya (Mi Rey)_, si _Elmoth_ fuera un espía o un aliado de _Sauron_ debió haber terminado con mi vida y así evitar que yo regresara y le confirmara sus sospechas. Por otro lado, si lo hubiese hecho, la oscuridad bien pudo darle el cobijo adecuado para que nadie sospechara de su actividad.- cuestionó _Seregon_.

-Quizá porque tiene más que ganar y porque quiere que eso pensemos ¿por qué asesinar a un elfo cuando puede matar a los habitantes del Bosque Verde llegado el momento oportuno?- respondió el soberano.

-_Hir vuin (Mi señor)_ coincido con que _Elmoth_ es un elfo de extraños comportamientos, sin embargo, cuando lo atacó por la espalda en el campo de entrenamiento pudo haberlo herido de gravedad y pareció haber fallado a propósito…- recordó _Anardil_ para sorpresa de los demás que no estaban al tanto de tan grave incidente.

-Eso es realmente grave ¿por qué no se le arrestó?- indagó _Isilion._

-Ese elfo puede ayudarnos a develar algunos enigmas.- respondió _Thranduil._

-_U-iston Aran Thranduil (No lo sé Rey Thranduil),_ creo que _Elmoth_ ha tenido la ocasión para cumplir con los designios de la maldad, en caso de estar a su servicio, pero no lo ha hecho. Se trata de un elfo muy afectado por la muerte de sus padres, para nadie es novedad que lo ha culpado a usted. Además, si me permite, el orfebre ha estado enamorado de mi hija desde que lo recuerdo y _Lothíriel_ sólo lo ha amado a usted. No debemos menospreciar los impulsos pasionales que pueden desatar los celos y el rechazo. Por ello me es difícil creer que _Elmoth_, errático como es, pueda involucrarse en una traición, ya que, implicaría incluso la vida de quien dice amar.- manifestó _Isilion_.

_Thranduil_ observó a _Isilion_, el silencio en el despacho prevaleció por unos minutos…

-No lo entiendo _Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_, si sospecha a tal grado de _Elmoth_ ¿por qué le delegó la responsabilidad de la Guardia del Bosque Verde?, ¿no es eso arriesgado?- cuestionó _Anardil _inquieto evaluando los rostros preocupados de cada uno de los presentes en la reunión.

-Creo que el Rey _Thranduil _tiene sus motivos y si ustedes confían en él, lo seguirán aunque sus elecciones no alcancen a comprender.- pronunció _Mithrandir_.

-Confiamos plenamente en usted Su Alteza, estamos aquí para aconsejarle y, de ser el caso, señalar aquello que a nuestra consideración podría estar errado o poner en peligro al pueblo.- indicó _Isilion_ seriamente.

-Iniciaremos en unos momentos más el juicio sobre _Seregon_, ya que estamos reunidos y discurriendo sobre el tema. Pasaremos al salón del trono, reúnan a los involucrados, ya fueron informados aquellos que conformaran el jurado.- indicó el Rey Elfo poniéndose de pie, los presentes lo hicieron también.

-Como ordene.- dijo _Anardil_ saliendo del despacho.

-_Isilion_ conduce a _Mithrandir _y _Radagast_ al salón del trono.- demandó el Rey Elfo saliendo de la sala.

Después de algunos instantes estaban los elfos requeridos esperando en el salón del trono: _Ithil _la viuda de _Elendë_; _Seregon_ excapitán de la Guardia del Bosque Verde. El jurado integrado por _Mithrandir, Radagast, Isilion, Anardil_ e incluso _Lenwë_; presidido por el Rey _Thranduil_. Acudieron a la cita _Elmoth _y algunos de los guardianes del bosque. A nadie más se le autorizó presenciar el juicio.

Cada uno de los presentes testificó, se expusieron hipótesis, se interrogó a _Seregon_ durante largo tiempo. _Lenwë_ tenía un aspecto confundido y abstraído, participó muy poco. Pero _Radagast_ estaba muy al pendiente del Consejero Real analizándolo. Hasta que llegó el turno de _Elmoth _de testificar, el cual, había permanecido con una actitud de franco fastidio.

-Espero que recuerden, mis señores, que no soy yo el que está en juicio.- expresó _Elmoth_ poniéndose de pie.

-Contestarás lo que sea que se te pida.- demandó _Isilion_ con irritación ante el irreverente elfo.

-Explícanos ¿cómo fue que encontraste a _Seregon_ y _Elendë_?- preguntó _Isilion_.

-Como ustedes saben, soy orfebre y me gusta investigar nuevos sitios en busca de piedras preciosas. Viajé hacia el sur, rumbo a las montañas del bosque con un poco de suerte supuse que encontraría lo que necesitaba, escudriñé por varios días, desafortunadamente no encontré nada allí. Entonces cabalgué unas leguas más allá del Camino del Bosque Viejo cerca de las montañas, entré a una de las cuevas del lado oeste, finalmente encontré un par de diminutas gemas blancas. De pronto, escuché acercarse un par de caballos, creí que eran los guardias y salí de inmediato de la cueva para explicar el porqué de mi estancia en la zona. Me sorprendí cuando observé a la distancia que uno de los jinetes era trasportado de forma extraña sobre el animal, el otro montaba tambaleante abrazado al cuello del caballo y parecía murmurar algo ininteligible. Me acerqué con sigilo empuñando mi daga, cuando los reconocí, inmediatamente los ayudé.- explicaba _Elmoth_ frente a la mesa del jurado.

-Supongo que tendrás pruebas de lo que dices.- manifestó _Anardil._

-¿Qué era lo que murmuraba _Seregon_?- preguntó _Mithrandir_.

-¿Fuiste detenido por los guardias del bosque?- cuestionó _Radagast._

-¿Sabes que está prohibida la salida del Bosque Verde?, ¿eres consciente que debías haber informado de tu expedición por el reino? , ¿a qué se debe tu constante desafío a las órdenes del Rey _Thranduil_?- indagó _Lenwë_ saliendo de su estado de confusión.

-Está bien, está bien… dejémosle hablar.- pidió _Mithrandir_ con los manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

_Elmoth _observó a los presentes, se encaminó hacia el jurado, hurgó dentro de una pequeña bolsa atada a su cinto y mostró las brillantes gemas blancas. – Estas joyas fueron las que encontré en aquellas montañas. Cuando reconocí al Capitán y al Consejero, me acerqué a ellos, de inmediato supe que _Elendë _estaba muerto y _Seregon_ estaba semiconsciente, miré con aprehensión a mi alrededor pensé que probablemente eran perseguidos pero, nada vi. Pregunté al Capitán ¿qué había pasado?, sin embargo, repetía "¡Cállate!, ¡No quise hacerlo, mi familia!" Después me observó creo que no me reconoció y se desmayó.- explicó _Elmoth._

-Como dije, no recuerdo qué fue lo que pasó, supe que alguien nos había encontrado. En efecto, no supe de quien se trataba o a dónde nos conducía y francamente no me interesaba.- declaró _Seregon_.

-El por qué los guardias del bosque no me detuvieron, no lo sé, sentí su presencia en diferentes momentos, sólo me vigilaban.- indicó _Elmoth _observando suspicazmente al Rey Elfo.

-A _Elmoth_ sólo se le vio con intermitencia cabalgando al sur, no se le det…- decía uno de los guardias cuando fue interrumpido por _Anardil_.

-Ordené que no se le detuviera, tengo motivos para sospechar de él y sus actividades.- admitió _Anardil_.

-¿Puedo saber cuáles son esos motivos?- averiguó _Elmoth _con soberbia.

-Lo sabes mejor que nosotros. Responde a lo que se te ha preguntado.- demandó _Isilion_ con molestia.

-No, no lo sé Consejero. Mis señores les recuerdo que no soy yo el que está siendo enjuiciado, no fui yo quien mató al Consejero _Elendë _y no seré yo el sacrificado para elevar la popularidad del Rey _Thranduil_ frente a su decadente reino.- vociferó irritado _Elmoth_.

-Quizá esa lengua tuya sea la que finalmente te estrangule.- expresó el Rey Elfo con desagrado.

-Con tu comportamiento no haces si no atizar las dudas sobre ti, por favor, ayúdanos a entender lo que pasó. Éste reino es de los elfos, fue el hogar de tus padres, es tu tierra y la de aquellos que amas.- pronunció _Radagast_.

_Elmoth_ no pudo disimular su estremecimiento ante el comentario del mago. –Y todo me ha sido arrebatado. ¿Por qué debería yo confiar en un monarca que no ha sabido proteger adecuadamente a su pueblo?- cuestionó.

-Todos hemos experimentado el dolor de la pérdida, la angustia y la desesperanza. No podemos simplemente anclarnos allí, la unión nos fortalecerá ante la oscuridad, el rencor te aislará y te arrebatará la vida que se te ha concedido. Quien te despojó de lo que más amabas ha sido _Sauron_, quien salió a la defensa de la tierra que te ha acogido fueron los Reyes _Oropher_ y la Reina _Amanthil_ seguidos fielmente por su amado pueblo, entre ellos tus padres. El Rey _Thranduil_ ha…- expresaba _Radagast _cuando fue interrumpido por el soberano.

-¡Basta! Puede pensar lo que quiera, puede irse al infierno si le place. ¡Responde!- ordenó el Rey Elfo con impaciencia.

El Rey _Thranduil_ era como el océano: bello, atrayente, a veces calmo y relajante, lleno de vigor y vida. Otra veces, tempestuoso, amenazante, destructivo, impredecible y atemorizante.

Los presentes guardaron un tenso silencio mientras se removían en sus asientos. _Elmoth_ apretó los puños observando al piso. –_Seregon_ parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna, se agarraba la cabeza como si ésta fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento y, aunque tenía varias heridas, ninguna parecía poner en riesgo su vida. Alcancé a entender algo de lo que dijo "la oscuridad camina entre nosotros, la oscuridad está en nosotros"…- admitió _Elmoth_ mientras el jurado se dirigía nerviosas miradas entre sí.

_Ithil_, la esposa del Consejero _Elendë_, se miraba las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Durante el interrogatorio había derramado algunas lágrimas. Sin embargo, se debatía entre la tristeza, el rencor, el perdón y la justicia. Había escuchado con atención la experiencia del excapitán, el relato la había sobrecogido: ¿qué había hecho ella en su lugar?, ¿hubiera sido capaz de hacerle frente a la oscuridad? Y si su esposo había entendido antes de morir que habían sido las fuerzas oscuras la causante de ésta, ¿por qué ella habría de culpar entonces a _Seregon_? Al final del juicio _Ithil_ debía otorgar su indulgencia o proponer una sanción sobre el procesado.

-_Hir vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, creo recordar vagamente cuando aquellas fuerzas nos atacaron, antes de perder el conocimiento percibí cómo miles de lo que parecían pisadas apisonaban la tierra a mi alrededor, temo que una especie de ejército ha sido liberado de _Dol-Guldur_.- dijo atribulado _Seregon._

-¿Qué nos pueden decir al respecto guardias?- indagó _Thranduil_, sabiendo que los centinelas cumplían con su labor en la parte sur del bosque.

-_Aran Thranduil,_ no hemos visto nada inusual.- respondió el guardia impresionado ante las declaraciones de los presentes.

-Y no tendrían por qué hacerlo, si el ejército de _Sauron_ en la fortaleza ha sido liberado, el principal objetivo es que éste no sea descubierto mientras aguardan las instrucciones de su amo.- afirmó _Mithrandir._

-¿_Elmoth_ qué me puedes decir al respecto? Finalmente te he nombrado como encargado de la Guardia del Bosque Verde.- pidió el monarca.

-_Vorondil_ y yo hablamos con los guardias y no se nos ha trasmitido ninguna información sobre intrusos en el Bosque Verde.- respondió el orfebre.

-Señores, antes de mi último viaje, no sabía de las restricciones que Su Majestad había declarado, hasta que él mismo me puso al tanto. Posteriormente, no me importó, me gusta creer que tengo la libertad de decidir lo que deseo que pase con mi existencia.- expresó _Elmoth_ mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la explanada frente al jurado. –Además, sí _Aran Thranduil_ tiene tal sospecha sobre mí ¿por qué me ha puesto al frente de la Guardia del Bosque Verde?- advirtió.

-_Aranya Thranduil_, mis señores. _Elmoth_ tiene razón no es sobre él que la suspicacia debe recaer. He declarado que manipulado por la oscuridad, facilitada por mi debilidad, asesiné al Consejero Real _Elendë_. Lo lamento profundamente, me arrepentiré por siempre de ello, _Ithil_ le arrebaté a su esposo, su compañero, su amor… _Ánin apsenë, __alassenyan (Perdóneme, por favor).- _pidió sinceramente _Seregon_ acercándose a la viuda.

_Ithil_ se puso de pie, miró a cada uno de los presentes y después se dirigió hacia _Seregon_. –He escuchado con atención su relato, me estremece saber que pese a nuestra lucha perseverante, la maldad está más que latente pero no sólo en los linderos del Bosque Verde, sino entre nosotros, levantando controversias, agudizando diferencias y dividiéndonos. Excapitán, mi esposo no le culpó, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

Cierto es que en un principio sucumbí al dolor, busqué culpables y quise venganza, un paliativo que apaciguara mi alma. No me quitó el amor, el amor de mi esposo siempre estará en mi corazón hasta el final. Lo extrañaré, anhelaré su presencia en mi vida pero, mi pueblo me cobija, mi familia me acompaña y yo honraré la vida de mi esposo. No dejaré que en mi alma germine la oscuridad porque si lo hiciera mi esposo habría muerto en vano.

Excapitán Seregon, mi esposo lo tenía en muy alta estima, siempre se expresó de usted con respeto y admiración. No dudo de su lealtad y su sincero arrepentimiento. Lo único que deseo para usted, es que pueda perdonarse a sí mismo.- expresó _Ithil_ con franqueza tomando asiento.

-Le agradezco sus palabras y si puedo redimirme de alguna manera. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para enfrentar la lobreguez que ha vuelto a despertar.- aseguró _Seregon _regresando a su asiento.

-_Elmoth_ si creemos en sus palabras usted sería entonces…- decía _Lenwë_ cuando el Rey Elfo bajó del trono con paso apresurado y el rostro serio, salió de la estancia mientras los presentes se quedaron de pie contrariados. El monarca fue seguido por _Mithrandir_, el cual, parecía preocupado.

-_¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)_\- dijo alarmado _Anardil_, corriendo tras el Rey.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

-Será mejor que permanezcan aquí.- dijo _Radagast_ intentando calmar a los presentes.

-No puedo, la seguridad de _Aran Thranduil_, es mi responsabilidad.- advirtió _Anardil_ seguido ya por un grupo de guardias reales.

-¿_Lothíriel_ está bien?- preguntaron los guardias que la habían acompañado a los sótanos, donde se encontraban los suministros. Habían pasado varias horas conversando con los elfos encargados, verificando las existencias para pasar el invierno. Aunque eran justas les ayudarían a sortear la temporada, sin embargo, tendrían que comenzar a pensar en lo que harían antes que las heladas concluyeran para sufragar las necesidades inmediatas de elfos y hombres. Sin duda, sería un reto de trascendental importancia.

La elfa comenzó a sentirse extraña, intranquila; un frío congelante se instaló en su sangre. De pronto, sus heridas volvieran a abrirse como un doloroso recuerdo. Desvió la mirada y se recargó en una de las paredes más cercanas para evitar caer debido al malestar. –Estoy bien, sólo tengo frío. Deberemos apresurarnos a reabastecernos antes que concluya la estación…- decía _Lothíriel_ cuando finalmente sus rodillas cedieron y cayó.

_-¿Man-ie? (¿Qué pasa?)_ La llevaremos con el sanador.- dijo alarmado uno de los guardias acercándose a la delicada elfa e intentando cargarla.

-_¡__No dirweg! (¡Ten cuidado!)_\- gritó _Lothíriel_ cuando una inmensa serpiente de dos cabezas, largos colmillos rebosantes de letal veneno, ojos rojos y piel negra se asomó a espaldas del soldado. Con un irritante siseo anunció su presencia para estupor de los elfos, sin más, se abalanzó contra ellos. La _noldorin_ aventó al soldado que cayó de espaldas, haciendo fallar a la serpiente.

-_A lelyalmë (Vamos).-_ dijo el elfo ayudado a _Lothíriel_ a levantarse.

_Lothíriel_ notó que las heridas que sufriera en el río habían vuelto a aparecer, como si nunca hubiesen sanado en realidad; el dolor era atroz. –Escúchame, necesito un arco y flechas. Debemos acabar con esa criatura.- indicó la elfa. Una ráfaga de viento les llegó por la espalda, ambos elfos se arrojaron sobre el piso, la serpiente siseó con fuerza y volvió a desaparecer.

Los guardias y los encargados de los almacenes se dividieron para cazar a la bestia. _Lothíriel_ empuñó el arco que uno de los guardias le entregó, se recargó en la pared y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente aguzando sus sentidos.

-_Rey Thranduil_, espere.- pidió _Mithrandir,_ pero el monarca corrió rumbo a los sótanos hasta que el mago no pudo verle más.

-De prisa, sigan al rey.- dijo el mago agitado pues tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué sucede _Mithrandir_?, ¿Dónde está el Rey _Thranduil_?- preguntó _Seregon _preocupado.

-No hay tiempo debemos ir a los sótanos, la oscuridad está aquí.- advirtió _Mithrandir_. –Vamos toma mi espada, la necesitarás.- indicó el mago echando a correr nuevamente.

_Thranduil _reconocía la oscuridad a su alrededor, una profunda rabia invadía todo su ser. El Reino del Bosque Verde estaba siendo profanado por el mal. Pero había algo más, un terrible presentimiento, _Lothíriel_ estaba en peligro.

_Lothíriel_ no podía escuchar a la serpiente, las frágiles lámparas rutilantes parecían ceder ante la corrupción que reptaba por el lugar. La elfa se estremeció al percibir que los suministros habían sido convertidos en una masa de asquerosos gusanos e insectos que comenzaban a invadir el lugar, podía incluso sentirlos en sus pies. Respiró profundo, siguió caminando con el arco y flecha dispuestos. Se detuvo un momento al percibir un cambio en el ambiente, sus heridas comenzaron a palpitar dolorosamente; la serpiente apareció frente a ella, de sus colmillos gruesas gotas de venenos escurrían infectando lo que tocaba. _Lothíriel_ disparó la flecha asestando en el cuerpo del animal, el cual se convulsionó terriblemente, la elfa se ocultó detrás de un estante, entonces vio como la serpiente de dos cabezas se dividía en dos individuos independientes que se arrastraron en diferentes direcciones.

_Thranduil _finalmente llegó a los almacenes, el ambiente estaba viciado y el hedor era espantoso. Aferró la empuñadura de la espada y comenzó a caminar por el lugar. Todo estaba misteriosamente silencioso, aunque sentía la presencia de varios elfos, no podía distinguirlos. Al pasar por los sacos que contenían granos, pudo ver que de éstos salían bolas de gusanos que caían al suelo produciendo un sonido viscoso. Las botellas con contenidos diversos burbujeaban como si estuvieran en ebullición.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de una espada, un siseo y una extraña vibración en el piso. Se agazapó y avanzó con sigilo. Entonces distinguió la figura de _Lothíriel_ de cuclillas detrás de un estante, con su arco y flecha preparados. La _noldorin_ sintió su presencia así que de inmediato se giró y lo vio. _Thranduil_ se aproximó cuidadosamente hasta que la alcanzó. _-¿__Manen natye? (¿Cómo estás?)-_ preguntó el monarca examinándola preocupadamente.

-_Tari meletyalda (Majestad)_ hay dos serpientes enormes, las reservas han sido contaminadas. Los guardias y encargados se han distribuido para darle caza.- explicó _Lothíriel_ nerviosamente adolorida.

-_Aphado nin (Ven conmigo)- Thranduil _le ayudó a incorporarse y observó consternado que las heridas de _Lothíriel_ habían vuelto a abrirse. –Debes salir de aquí, te llevaré afuera.- indicó el soberano cargando a la elfa.

_-¡Vá! (¡No lo hagas!),_ no necesito ser rescatada, quiero pelear: no me voy a esconder.- advirtió _Lothíriel._

_-¡Daro! (¡Basta!)_ ¡No voy a perderte!- expresó _Thranduil._ _Lothíriel_ se quedó quieta observando al Rey Elfo. –_Vanya_ sínomello, _alassenyan, Lothíriel (Vete de aquí, por favor, Lothíriel)- _dijo el monarca al oído de la elfa cuando vio que dos ojos rojos se acercaban a ellos. Colocó a la _noldorin_ en el piso nuevamente, se interpuso entre la serpiente y la elfa. _-¡Noro! (¡Corre!)-_ gritó el elfo _sinda_. La serpiente se movió como un látigo, intentando clavar sus colmillos sobre _Thranduil_, éste logró esquivarla arrojándose a un lado. Sin embargo, el animal fue tras _Lothíriel._

-¡Maldición!- expresó _Thranduil_ corriendo tras el reptil.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_.- dijeron los elfos que habían escuchado el alboroto y acudían al lugar.

-_Lothíriel_ está siendo perseguida por la serpiente.- advirtió el soberano oteando a todos los lugares sin reparar en su presencia.

-_Hïr vuin (Mi señor) _cortamos la cabeza de una de ellas, pero no murió.- dijo agitado el soldado.

-La partiremos hasta matarla. Vamos.- demandó el monarca.

_Lothíriel_ no pudo salir de la cámara pero logró evadir a la serpiente, se ocultó detrás de un barril, sus manos temblaban por el dolor pero se aferraba a su arco. Sintió que los gusanos y demás alimañas subían por sus piernas y cabello, así que, se removió para internar sacárselos de encima. Entonces vio la espalda del elfo _sinda_. –_Lothíriel_ ven aquí, rápido.- dijo observándola.

_Lothíriel_ se incorporó con dificultad, bajó el arco y caminó. -¡He dicho que vengas, no hay tiempo!- ordenó el elfo tendiéndole la mano. Ella extendió su mano y en un arranque clavó la flecha que aferraba en la otra, sobre el pecho del elfo. Éste empezó a sangrar por la boca mientras intentaba sacar la flecha y finalmente cayó al suelo. -_¡Ego! (¡Largo!)_\- dijo la elfa con desprecio alejándose lentamente.

Entonces aquél usurpador reveló su verdadera forma, la serpiente se irguió colérica siseando con agudeza y escupiendo veneno que al caer producía un efecto parecido al ácido. _Lothíriel_ retrocedió esquivando el mortífero líquido.

-Tengan cuidado. Confíen en su corazón más que en sus sentidos.- dijo _Mithrandir_ al entrar en la extensa cámara.

-_Seregon_ protege al rey.- pidió el mago de barba blanca. –Lleva contigo esta antorcha.- dijo.

_Anardil_ y un par de elfos más se habían topado con otra de las serpientes. Habían logrado cortarle la cabeza y la mantenían clavada a la espada. No obstante, la serpiente se regeneraba al mismo tiempo que la cabeza cercenada se hacía cenizas. Algunos de los elfos habían sido rociados con veneno, el cual, había raído sus ropas y quemado su piel.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos seguir así.- preguntó uno de los guardias al Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-He visto que _Mithrandir_ le ha dado una antorcha a _Seregon_. Debemos intentar atacar con fuego a esa bestia.- advirtió el soldado agitadamente.

De pronto la estancia se iluminó con una intensa luz blanquecina que lastimó los agudos ojos de los elfos y escucharon la potente voz del mago. –El fuego secreto de _Anor_ protegerá a este reino. La oscuridad será destruida por la fuerza de la unión.- pronunció _Mithrandir_.

La serpiente que estaba frente a _Anardil_ se quedó estática por un momento, el soldado volvió a cortarle la cabeza, detrás de ellos apareció _Seregon_. –Arranquen uno de los colmillos, rápido.- ordenó. _Anardil_ hundió su espada en las fauces de la bestia y sacó el colmillo. De inmediato el excapitán prendió fuego a la cabeza. –Vamos apuñala el cuerpo con el.- indicó el elfo al guardia real que ágilmente lo hizo. La serpiente comenzó a convulsionar hasta quedar hecha cenizas.

-Hay otra.- indicó _Anardil_ encendiendo otra antorcha.

-Divídanse, ya saben qué hacer. Sean cuidadosos.- advirtió _Seregon_.

La serpiente frente a _Lothíriel _se sacudió con violencia y de su boca salió otro reptil. La elfa no aguardó más disparó hábilmente dos de sus flechas acertando en la cabeza a ambos animales. Un chorro de veneno alcanzó el vestido de la elfa, el cual, cortó rápidamente con la punta de una flecha. Ambas víboras sisearon al unísono produciendo un estruendo en la estancia. _Thranduil_ estaba muy cerca del allí, pateó uno de los estantes que cayó encima de una de las bestias, _Lothíriel_ cayó de espaldas al tropezar con un montículo de gusanos y la serpiente más grande se proyectó furiosa. El Rey Elfo se lanzó sobre la _noldorin_ protegiéndola con su cuerpo cuando uno de los colmillos del animal atravesó el hombro del monarca. Al mismo tiempo _Mithrandir_ había hundido su báculo en la nuca del animal. A su espalda los elfos habían acabado con la serpiente atrapada entre los estantes y ahora se dirigían hasta donde estaba el elfo _sinda_.

_Thranduil _miró a _Lothíriel_ con cuidado, supo que estaba a salvo. Sintió un horroroso dolor en el brazo, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, hilillos de sangre comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, boca, oídos y nariz…

-Rápido, llévense a _Lothíriel_ y traigan a _Radagast_.- ordenó desesperado _Mithrandir_.

–Ayúdame _Seregon._\- _Anardil_ tomó cuidadosamente a _Lothíriel_ de las manos, la jaló para sacarla de debajo de los brazos del soberano. El vestido de la elfa estaba empapado con la sangre de _Thranduil, _el cual, permanecía apoyado sobre sus rodillas y brazos aún con la cabeza de la serpiente anclada a su hombro.

-_Ava,_ _ani lerya (No lo hagas, suéltame).- _protestó _Lothíriel _saliendo del _shock_. Logró zafarse del agarre del elfo y se acercó a _Thranduil_. –_Hodo-ninya, tye melane. (Mi corazón, te amo)-_ dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre la de él. El Rey Elfo alzó la vista, su cara goteaba sangre, observó con preocupación a la hermosa elfa que lloraba desesperada. –_Nan mara, indonya (Estoy bien, mi corazón).-_ sollozó la elfa besando la frente del monarca _sinda_.

-_Anardil_ llévatela.- ordenó el mago. El Jefe de la Guardia Real se había quedado estático ante el grave estado en el que se encontraba el Rey del Bosque Verde. Salió del estupor cuando el mago le gritó, cargó a _Lothíriel_. –_La_,_ an ngell nîn Anardil (No, por favor, Anardil), _déjame quedarme con él. _Thranduil, meleth nin (Thranduil, mi amor).-_ gritó alterada la elfa de largos cabellos negros. En ese instante, _Mithrandir_ y _Seregon _habían logrado remover el colmillo junto con la cabeza de la serpiente del hombro del soberano, el cual, se desplomó. Entonces _Lothíriel _se desmayó en brazos de _Anardil_, justo cuando éste cruzaba la puerta, _Radagast_ entró corriendo al recinto.

_Seregon_ y los centinelas había apuñalado a la serpiente con su propio colmillo y después la quemaron. El reptil quedó hecho cenizas, al igual que la corrupción alrededor. _Mithrandir_ volteó al jadeante monarca, la sangre había mojado sus finas ropas, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, de la herida del hombro escurría una sustancia negra que iba transformándose en pequeñas serpientes. –Salgan de aquí.- pidió el mago a los demás elfos.

-Pero _Mithrandir_…- dijo _Seregon_ consternado.

-¡Váyanse, solo estorbarán!- vociferó el espigado mago manto gris.

Finalmente _Radagast_ llegó al lugar y miró con preocupación a _Mithrandir_, el cual, le devolvió la misma expresión. Los elfos se retiraron a regañadientes y dejaron al monarca en manos de los magos. _Mithrandir_ cortó las ropas del Rey Elfo, calentó la espada del monarca con el fuego de la antorcha y cuando ésta estuvo al rojo vivo la clavó en la herida, produciéndole un severo dolor que lo hizo agitarse. Posteriormente hizo un corte más grande en el hombro, la sustancia negra manó con mayor vigor, el elfo _sinda_ respiraba con mucha dificultad, no podía ver, apenas lograba escuchar, debido a la grave hemorragia.

-No sólo eran alimañas, ¿verdad?- dijo _Radagast_ compungido, mientras acercaba el fuego a la sustancia negra y quemaba a las pequeñas serpientes en las que se convertía aquel veneno.

-No _Radagast_, esas bestias eran espíritus corruptos arrancados de las Estancias de _Mandos._\- indicó el mago gris., recostando de lado al Rey Elfo para evitar que éste se ahogara con la sangre.

-El Señor Oscuro ha descubierto lo que creímos que aún ignoraba…- señaló _Radagast _observando aprensivo a _Mithrandir_.

-Así parece, amigo mío. Al final, creo que no llegamos a tiempo para evitar que se fugaran este tipo de malignidades. Sólo espero que ganemos el período suficiente.- expresó desolado _Mithrandir_.

_Thranduil_ no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el brutal dolor que le carcomía las entrañas, sentía como si se quemara desde dentro, rápidamente iba debilitándose, no podía moverse, sus sentidos estaban completamente atrofiados. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

-Creo que tendremos al menos que intentarlo…- pronunció el mago de barba blanca.

-No lo sé, en su condición probablemente no lo resista, quizá debamos esperar un poco.- señaló _Radagast_ cauteloso.

-No hay tiempo, si no lo hacemos el rey morirá de todas formas y cuanto más esperemos, menos posibilidades tendrá.- dijo irritado _Mithrandir._

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo.- afirmó el mago de barba marrón, el cual, acercó vacilante la antorcha encendida, pronunció un discurso en un idioma sólo conocido por los _Istari_, las flamas adquirieron un color verdoso que parecieron conseguir vida propia y danzaban al compás de las palabras del mago. –_Amin hiraetha Tari meletyalda (Lo siento Majestad).- _se excusó, entonces a su orden las llamas saltaron al cuerpo del rey y lo cubrieron completamente. _Thranduil _convulsionó y fue sujetado por ambos magos que no dejaban de pronunciar aquél extraño sortilegio.

_Anardil _volvió a mirar a la desfallecida elfa, sorprendentemente sus heridas habían desaparecido. Había estado tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta que _Seregon_ e _Isilion _se acercaban corriendo.

-_Yelya (Hija mía)- _dijo aturdido el Consejero Real al ver a su inconsciente hija con el vestido empapado en sangre. -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó a _Anardil_, sin embargo, éste paso de largo sin responderle o mirarlo.

-_Isilion_ hemos sido atacados por bestias oscuras, será mejor que alertemos al pueblo. La sangre que ves no es la de tu hija es la del Rey _Thranduil_.- informó consternado _Seregon_.

_-¿Aran Thranduil?-_ averiguó el Consejero confundido.

-_Aran Thranduil_ fue herido de gravedad salvando la vida de _Lothíriel_, ahora mismo se debate entre la vida y la muerte, está siendo ayudado por los _Istari_.- expresó afligido el excapitán. –Hagamos lo que nos corresponde.- añadió siguiendo su camino en busca de _Vorondil._

_Isilion_ corrió a alertar al pueblo y a buscar a _Ilmen_ para que cuidara de su hija. El pueblo _eldar_ fue advertido del peligro y se les informó de la gravedad del monarca. Al pueblo de los hombres, les fue comunicado el asunto por los guardias que compartían las responsabilidades con _Lothíriel_. De inmediato elfos y hombres se unieron bajo un mismo propósito: desterrar el mal de su tierra. Los elfos entonaron un hermoso y solemne cántico que encomendaba la vida y espíritu del Rey _Thranduil_ al amparo de _Ilúvatar_.

Sintió que de un momento a otro su cuerpo estallaría, así que finalmente dejó de luchar, estaba tan cansado de hacerlo, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora cuando su espíritu era llamado ante _Mandos_. Todo era una eterna disputa por ser o no ser, por libertad, por amor, por felicidad… ¿por qué? Tantas veces había deseado dejar este mundo, desprenderse de su espíritu liberándolo de su consciencia, vagando en el vacío, sin ambicionar, convirtiéndose en la nada. Ahora se sentía ligero, pacífico, ya nada importaba sólo ese momento.

-_Thranduil_ aún no es tiempo, tu pueblo te necesita… yo te necesito, te amo.- pronunció _Lothíriel_ despertándose de golpe. A su lado, estaba su madre y _Ereb_. La elfa había sido trasladada al salón de sanadores, su vestido teñido por completo con la sangre del monarca reposaba sobre una de las sillas. Se dio cuenta que sus heridas habían desaparecido, así como el dolor físico. Salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, envuelta en una bata y descalza corrió por los pasillos; detrás de ella _Ilmen_ la llamaba pero era inútil. A unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta tras la que yacía _Thranduil_ fue detenida por su padre.

-_Adar (Padre)_, por favor, necesito verlo.- dijo desesperada la agraciada elfa.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña, temo que eso no es posible.- respondió _Isilion_ abrazándola y cubriéndola con su capa.

-_Adar (Padre), naneth (madre)_; se está muriendo.- expresó _Lothíriel_ sollozando, abrazó fuerte a su padre que le acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro. _Isilion _e _Ilmen_ se miraron afligidos, sabían que eso era cierto, pero los _Istari_ habían pedido que se les dejara a solas con el rey.

-_Lothíriel_, _Aran Thranduil_, está en las mejores manos.- dijo _Ilmen_.

La elfa de preciosos ojos grises soltó a su padre y corrió hacia el portón de los almacenes. Intentó abrirlo con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, tocó el portón con ambas manos. –_Thranduil _a donde vayas yo iré, _tye-mélane (te amo)- _expresó en un susurro ahogado por el llanto_. _Su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, _Isilion_ se quedó ensimismado ante la declaración de su hija.

-¿Piensas huir?- cuestionó _Seregon_ a _Elmoth_ que montaba su caballo dispuesto a internarse en el bosque. -¿Has desplazado a la Guardia del Bosque?, ¿con qué propósito?, ¿tienes idea de la situación tan grave en la que nos encontramos o simplemente eres un imbécil?- añadió molesto.

_Elmoth_ bajó de caballo, desenvainó la espada y apuntó al cuello del excapitán. -¿Qué quieres asesino? Deberías estar agradecido, te salvé la vida. Tu aquí ya no tienes autoridad, no eres nadie para cuestionar mis decisiones, así es que lárgate si no quieres perder la cabeza.- amenazó el orfebre.

En un rápido movimiento _Seregon_ desarmó a _Elmoth_ y lo amagó de la misma forma. –Si me entero que has tenido algo que ver con todo esto, no necesitaré autoridad alguna para matarte y entonces placenteramente me llamaré a mí mismo asesino.- afirmó furioso el excapitán aventando al elfo al suelo y clavando su espada en la tierra. _Vorondil_ había observado la escena sin intervenir, tenía sus reservas con ambos elfos. El Rey _Thranduil_, le había pedido que fuera analítico y discreto en su actuar.

-¿Me dirás qué ha pasado con la Guardia del Bosque?- indagó _Seregon_ indignado.

-Fue desplazada a los linderos del bosque, creíamos que era lo mejor, dado que las amenazas han provenido mayormente de fuera.- explicó _Vorondil_ dubitativo al recordar que él mismo había creído que era un error.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? El rey fue atacado por criaturas malignas, nuestro pueblo está en peligro, las reservas para afrontar el invierno han sido convertidas en cenizas.- demandó con severidad _Seregon_. – ¿Seguirás solapando las estupideces de _Elmoth?_-

-Regresaremos a la formación que tenían los guardianes del bosque, pediremos los informes correspondientes, se redoblaran los patrullajes… y _Elmoth _se dirige a hablar con los centinelas.- respondió _Vorondil _visiblemente angustiado ante las funestas noticias.

_Seregon_ observó con rigor al elfo, sin decir una palabra fue a las caballerizas y montó su equino internándose en la nevada floresta.

_Anardil _se había reunido con la Guardia Real, les había ordenado que escudriñaran y vigilaran el palacio, las casas de los elfos, el campamento de los hombres y los alrededores en busca de cualquier criatura o artificio de la penumbra.

De pronto, el Bosque Verde tembló, la nieve acumulada en la copa de los árboles cayó, una fuerte ventisca removió la nieve acumulada sobre el suelo, los ríos que bañaban el reino detuvieron su afluente, los animales callaron y se introdujeron en sus madrigueras, el día se detuvo, el bosque quedó en el limbo ante la ausencia de su rey.

-Este es el poderoso espíritu del Rey Elfo, el Espíritu del Bosque Verde. La conexión entre él y el bosque es extraordinaria, ahora mismo su energía merodea por su tierra buscando acallar su sufrimiento, escudriñando la oscuridad que lo ha vulnerado y lidiando con los demonios que lo acechan.- explicó _Mithrandir_ al percatarse que la llama verde en la que estaba envuelto el cuerpo de _Thranduil_ se extinguía sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Sé que es un _eldar_ poderoso pero deberá volver pronto a su cuerpo pues corre el riesgo de ser atrapado por el Señor Oscuro y ser convertido en su fiel vasallo.- señaló _Radagast_ cuando finalmente la llama se extinguió.

_Thranduil_ estaba cubierto de sangre, extenuado, frío, inconsciente, apenas respiraba.

El pueblo _eldar_ intuía la presencia del Rey _Thranduil_ por el bosque, así que, elevaron sus cánticos y plegarias para iluminar el camino de su espíritu. Los elfos sentían como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todo estaba inmóvil, incluso sus corazones latían de un modo distinto, percibían la rabia, el dolor, el deseo de venganza y la angustia.

_Seregon_ cabalgó detrás de _Elmoth_ podía verlo a la distancia, un temblor en el bosque asustó a los caballos y ambos jinetes salieron despedidos de sus animales. Los elfos quisieron caminar entre la floresta pero ésta les cerraba el paso, los guardianes del bosque se vieron obligados a descender de los árboles, el desconcierto invadió a todos. Entonces una parvada de cuervos graznó con violencia, seguida por cientos de arañas gigantescas que corrían frenéticas hacia ellos. Los centinelas dispararon con sus arcos derribando a las alimañas, no obstante, el lugar volvió a estremecerse, se escuchó un crujido en la tierra, entonces ésta se abrió de golpe tragándose a las arañas, la grieta se cerró y las aves cayeron fulminadas. El bosque no paraba de temblar…

-_Aranya Thranduil __nai Eru varyuva le (Mi Rey Thranduil que Eru te guarde)._\- pronunció _Seregon_ pues sabía que el espíritu del soberano los había protegido.

-Escúchenme tendrán que reagruparse a la formación anterior…- ordenó _Elmoth_ a los centinelas que estaban próximos a él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Esas cosas no estaban aquí hace unos instantes.- averiguó uno de los guardias.

-¡Hagan lo que les he pedido!- demandó _Elmoth_ exasperado.

-Debemos saber qué está sucediendo, es indispensable que…- apuntó uno de los soldados.

-El rey fue atacado por bestias de _Sauron_ que se escabulleron en los sótanos del palacio, destruyeron todos los abastos para pasar el invierno.- dijo _Seregon_ que había logrado arrastrarse hacia donde estaba el grupo. Los elfos estaban estupefactos ante las noticias, pues durante sus vigías no habían visto nada. –Lleven a cabo lo que les ha pedido _Elmoth_ y tengan cuidado.- dijo el excapitán. _Seregon_ hizo sonar el cuerno para dar la orden al resto de los guardianes del bosque. Volvió a retumbar la tierra, una manada de lobos oscuros que corrían enloquecidos se estrellaron brutalmente contra los árboles destrozándose el cráneo.

-El Señor Oscuro sabe que el Rey _Thranduil_ ha sido herido y pretende atacar mientras el Reino está vulnerable.- reflexionó _Seregon_. –No obstante, algo me dice que el objetivo no era el rey sino _Lothíriel_…-

_Elmoth_ se asombró. -¿Está ella herida?- preguntó desesperado.

-No lo sé con exactitud.- respondió el excapitán.

El orfebre corrió hasta donde estaba el nervioso caballo, con esfuerzo obligó al animal a cabalgar de vuelta al palacio.

-Sabes que esto no se ha completado aún, debemos hacer uso de las flamas sagradas de nuestros báculos.- advirtió _Mithrandir._

-Cierto. Aunque temo que la ponzoña se haya mimetizado con el cuerpo del rey, a tal grado que las flamas extraigan su vida como al veneno.- expresó _Radagast_ afligido.

-No hay otra forma, amigo.- respondió el mago manto gris.

Los _Istari_ removieron los cuarzos que contenían las flamas sagradas de sus respectivos báculos, la herida atravesaba por completo el hombro del monarca. _Radagast _introdujo su cuarzo azulado en la lesión, provocando espasmos en el monarca, inmediatamente la flama comenzó a centellear entre su color original y el negro. _Mithrandir_ hizo lo propio con un cuarzo transparente que colocó sobre el pecho, de inmediato, todas las venas del elfo _sinda_ se hincharon. A simple vista podía verse el torrente sanguíneo atravesarlas hasta desembocar en el corazón que palpitaban con tal violencia que _Thranduil_ se sacudía. La flama de _Mithrandir_ latía al compás del corazón del soberano tiñéndose de rojo.

El temblor en el Bosque Verde se intensificó, el palacio ondulaba, _Isilion_ levantó a _Lothíriel_ de donde permanecía arrodillada. La elfa notó una cálida sensación en el pecho, pudo sentir la presencia de _Thranduil_, de algún modo comprendió lo que aquella señal significaba.

-_Adar, naneth (Padre, madre)_ debo ir a la habitación del rey, un mensaje debe ser enviado de inmediato.- anunció _Lothíriel _sosteniéndose de su padre y el portón ante las tremendas sacudidas de la tierra.

_Isilion_ e _Ilmen_ no comprendían a qué se refería su hija. Además los aposentos del rey era un lugar estrictamente reservado y resguardado.

-_Isilion_ debemos confiar.- dijo _Ilmen_ acariciando la mejilla de su confundido esposo.

-_A tulë asenyë yelya (Ven conmigo hija)-_ indicó _Isilion_ corriendo rumbo a los aposentos del monarca, _Ilmen_ corría tras ellos. Cuando pasaron frente a uno de los inmensos ventanales, se asombraron al ver que la nieve se había teñido de sangre. El tiempo se había detenido, nada podía sentirse respecto al bosque, ni sonido, ni viento, ni olor, ni siquiera el frío y a la vista todo parecía tratarse de un mismo sitio que se repetía innumerables veces. Cuando siguieron avanzando, los elfos que encontraron articulaban palabras mudas. Incluso aun cuando pasaron frente a éstos actuaban como si no les hubieran visto o, tal vez en realidad no lo hacían.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los pasajes reales, vieron que estos eran custodiados por elfos de la Guardia Real. _Isilion_ se acercó a ellos pero nuevamente no podían verlos.

-_Adar (Padre)_ esto debo hacerlo yo sola.- advirtió _Lothíriel_. _Ilmen_ se había quedado estática con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en un ligero sonido que alcanzaba a descubrir.

-Está bien.- dijo _Isilion_ y observó con aprensión a _Lothíriel_ atravesar el ornamentado portón de la habitación del Rey Elfo.

_-¿Man-ie Ilmen? (¿Qué pasa Ilmen?)-_ averiguó el Consejero Real.

-Los elfos resguardan el espíritu del rey con sus plegarias. Escucha.- advirtió _Ilmen_ aún con los ojos cerrados. No obstante, el Consejero no logró escuchar nada. –_Meleth nin_ _(Mi amor),_ debemos ir con el pueblo de los hombres.- expresó _Ilmen_.

-_Nan Lothíriel (Pero Lothíriel).-_ expresó_ Isilion_ con desasosiego.

-_Áva sorya, a lelyalmë_ _(No te preocupes, vamos).-_ indicó _Ilmen_ tomando de la mano a su esposo y marchándose al campamento de los hombres.

-Padre ¿qué está pasando?- cuestionó _Ivorwen_ angustiada aferrándose a _Belthil_.

Hombres, mujeres y niños con horror observaban la nieve convertida en sangre. Muchos intentaban correr o esconderse, sin embargo, el bosque se los impedía. Sus gritos eran completamente apagados, era inútil siquiera intentar comunicarse, los elfos que antes estuvieran a su lado, habían desaparecido, al igual que el palacio, era como si se les hubiera abandonado en medio de un laberinto sin salida. El pánico los había conquistado.

_Lothíriel _entró en los aposentos del Rey _Thranduil_; la última vez que había estado allí era una pequeña. Todo era pulcro, lujoso y acogedor. Caminó de puntitas, no supo explicar porque, observó con atención a su alrededor. Algo debía encontrar pero no sabía exactamente lo que buscaba. Salió al balcón, el bosque estaba teñido de rojo y no paraba de temblar, entonces llamó su atención una hermosa fuente de mármol y plata de la que podía escuchar el sonido del agua, pese a que no la había. Un centelleo llamó su atención y se asombró al ver que allí se encontraba el collar que ella regalara a _Thranduil_ muchos años atrás. Introdujo su mano para tomarlo, cuando el agua de la fuente apareció y humedeció su brazo. Su primer instinto fue cerrar los ojos, sintió nuevamente esa agradable calidez en su corazón, lo sintió a él.

-La bendición de _Ilúvatar_ y los _Valar_ consuele los corazones atribulados de la Tierra Media, que la esperanza nos guíe en las horas más oscuras y en el amor fortalezcamos nuestro espíritu porque aún de las cenizas la vida renacerá.- pronunció _Lothíriel_.

De la punta de la fuente un cristalino manantial de agua se levantó por todo lo alto transformándose en una exuberante ave de colores rojo y dorado; ojos y patas negras. Era un pájaro de gran envergadura, volaba velozmente pavoneándose por encima del palacio. En el cielo aparecieron dos remolinos de nubes negras que se desplazaban vertiginosamente adquiriendo la forma de un caza almas; ave al servicio de _Sauron_ que arrebataban los espíritus a _Mandos_ convirtiéndoles en sus esclavos.

Las heridas de _Lothíriel _volvieron a abrirse provocándole un grave dolor que la derribó al piso y le quitó el aliento. Se arrastró por el balcón cuando el caza almas se abalanzó sobre ella pero, el pájaro de fuego intervino alejándolo. Entonces supo que se trataba de un fénix, ave de gran poder, capaz de soportar el fuego, volar a gran velocidad y resurgir de la muerte. La elfa había leído sobre ello pero jamás había visto una pues eran extremadamente raras. Con esfuerzo logró acercarse al escritorio del Rey Elfo tomó la pluma, la remojó en la tinta y escribió apresuradamente sobre un pergamino. Afuera los pájaros se enfrentaban en una encarnizada batalla, _Lothíriel_ selló el mensaje, salió con mucho esfuerzo a la terraza; se estremeció cuando el caza almas sobrevoló sobre el palacio con sus alas extendidas dejando ver miles de rostros con pavorosas expresiones, alojados en sus alas y pecho.

El fénix voló por encima del pájaro oscuro y como un rayo lo atravesó provocando que la criatura se desvaneciera como el humo. El ave de fuego descendió elegantemente sobre la fuente de la que había salido, _Lothíriel_ lo observó momentáneamente, extendió sus alas y después bajó la cabeza como haciendo una reverencia. La elfa se acercó cuidadosamente y extendió la mano donde llevaba el pergamino, el impresionante fénix tomó el papel con su pico, miró con atención a los ojos de la hermosa elfa y después emprendió el vuelo, en un instante había desaparecido de su vista.

_Elmoth _cabalgaba inútilmente a través del bosque, desesperado por volver al palacio y cerciorarse del estado en el que se encontraba _Lothíriel_. No obstante, no era capaz de llegar a ningún sitio, además no dejaba de temblar y lo que antes era nieve ahora era sangre. El caballo estaba sumamente nervioso y se asustaba con facilidad. Un crujido al frente anunció la caída de un enorme árbol de aspecto enmohecido, se precipitó hacia el elfo, el caballo relinchó tirando a su jinete, el orfebre rodó lo más que pudo para evitar ser aplastado por el árbol que cayó estrepitosamente a escasos pies de distancia. _Elmoth_ se levantó, con rabia sujetó su espada, se acercó al caballo y le cortó la cabeza. Después se dejó caer al suelo y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. – ¡Lo prometiste maldita sea, lo prometiste…!-


	28. Chapter 28

_Isilion_ e _Ilmen_ llegaron al campamento de los hombres, todos estaban aterrados, abrazados unos a otros, los niños lloraban y algunos querían vanamente escapar. De la misma forma que venía sucediendo, los hombres no podían verlos, _Ilmen_ se acongojó podía percibir la angustia y la desaliento en los ojos de aquellas personas. Se acercó a _Ivorwen_, que estaba abrazada a su padre, y tocó su hombro, la chica tuvo una sensación extraña, de pronto el miedo desapareció, cerró los ojos y pudo ver a _Ilmen_. De alguna manera entendió lo que la distinguida elfa quería transmitirle, abrió los ojos y llamó la atención de su padre, tocando su pecho por encima del corazón y comunicándole el mensaje. Ambos se arrodillaron, cerrando los ojos y tomados de las manos, actitud que imitaron sus coterráneos. De inmediato sus corazones fueron consolados, podían escuchar las dulces melodías de los elfos y cayeron en un sueño de esperanza.

_Lothíriel_ salió de la habitación del rey pasó desapercibida entre los guardias, corrió de nuevo hacia el sótano donde yacía _Thranduil_, tropezó varias veces debido a los temblores. Cuando descendió al penúltimo de los sótanos, sintió que alguien la había aventado, cayó dolorosamente, abriéndose las rodillas. Se dio la media vuelta y allí estaba _Imloth_, parecía ofuscada y fastidiada.

-_¿Imloth?_\- preguntó _Lothiriel_ levantándose.

-¿Por qué siempre has de ser tú la que esté involucrada en los momentos en los que _Aran_ _Thranduil _está en peligro?, ¿qué tramas?- preguntó fuera de sí y caminando de un lado hacia otro tambaleándose debido a las sacudidas de la tierra.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿te encuentras bien?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ despegando cuidadosamente la tela de su bata de sus sangrantes rodillas.

-Es porque te he dicho que lo amo que lo quieres muerto antes de verlo conmigo ¿es eso?- indagó frotándose nerviosamente las manos y encarando a _Lothíriel_.

-Lo siento, no sé de qué estás hablando. Es mejor que te tranquilices y hablemos en otra ocasión, ahora hay asuntos más urgentes.- expresó la elfa de contrastante piel de porcelana y cabellos obscuros.

-No permitiré que tu maldita soberbia me manipule o me menosprecie. ¿Crees que no soy digna del rey? Pues has de saber que _Aran Thranduil_ fue mío y yo fui de él; y eso ni tú ni nadie me lo arrebatará.- sentenció _Imloth_.

_Lothíriel_ se incomodó ante tal confesión, era bien sabido que _Thranduil _era un elfo asediado por elfas y mujeres, no obstante, un hecho era suponer y otro muy distinto era constatarlo. La elfa trató de disimular su desagrado y seguir su camino. _Imloth_ se lo impidió y comenzó a burlarse de ella.

-Quizá ahora mismo un pequeño príncipe o princesa esté creciendo dentro de mí.- sentenció maliciosamente _Imloth_ acariciando su vientre.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso? Deberías conversarlo con el Rey _Thranduil _y no conmigo. ¿Qué puede importarte lo que yo opine sobre el asunto? ¿O acaso no estás tan segura de lo que él siente por ti que por ello no te atreves?- reviró _Lothíriel_ irritada ante el talente inoportuno del tema. _Imloth _no pudo disimular el disgusto en su rostro y a punto estuvo de darle una bofetada a la hija de _Isilion_, de no ser porque ésta logró detenerle la mano.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ a _Imloth,_ alejándose del lugar.

-Morirás antes de que él sea tuyo ¿me escuchas?- gritó _Imloth_.

_Lothíriel_ siguió caminando con el corazón oprimido, tenía ganas de llorar, intentó reprimir el mar de emociones que se agitaba dentro de su ser. Celos, enojo, frustración, temor, dolor, desilusión, angustia… amenazaban con desbordarla. Pero ella se negó, suspiró profundo, su garganta y pecho dolieron pero siguió adelante. Llegó finalmente hasta el portón donde detrás el Rey Elfo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Allí _Anardil_ con otros cinco guardias resguardaban aprensivos el sitio. _Lothíriel_ pasó frente a ellos, tampoco la vieron, empujó con fuerza la puerta y ésta se abrió. Todo estaba en penumbras excepto por unos pequeños destellos a mitad de la estancia.

-Pequeña _Lothíriel_ es peligroso que estés ahora aquí, sabes de qué hablo.- indicó _Mithrandir._

_Lothíriel_ decidió ignorar la advertencia, necesitaba verlo y saber que había una posibilidad de que él regresara. –_Mithrandir, Radagast_.- se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló justo a un lado de la cabeza del monarca.

-Pequeño diamante del cielo eres aún más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.- aseguró _Mithrandir_ sonriéndole gentilmente. Sin embargo _Lothíriel_ tenía los ojos puestos en el soberano.

-Su belleza ha trascendido fronteras, comprendo que el Rey se haya enamorado de usted.- alagó _Radagast_ a _Lothíriel_.

-_Aran vuin_, _av-'osto, nan mara._ _Entula_, _an ngell nîn. (Mi amado Rey, no te preocupes, está bien. Vuelve, por favor.)-_ expresó _Lothíriel_ acercándose al oído del monarca y dándole un dulce beso en la frente. Levantó la vista y observó a los _Istari._

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible pero su espíritu debe encontrar razones para regresar.- expresó _Mithrandir _con seriedad. La llama que reposaba sobre el pecho de _Thranduil _latía al compás de su corazón, débil y lentamente. La flama dentro de la herida se había ennegrecido. El Rey yacía inmóvil cubierto con su propia sangre, apenas sostenido a la vida.

-_Lothíriel_ debe retirarse.- indicó _Radagast_ al percatarse de las profundas heridas en el cuerpo de la elfa.

-_Ván (No lo haré)._ Me quedaré con él hasta que sus ojos vuelvan a mirarme- aseguró la elfa.

-Pequeño diamante del cielo, entiendo tu preocupación pero debes cuidarte. _Lord Elrond_ seguro te explicó que tus heridas nunca sanarán del todo y reaparecerán cada que te expongas al mal, agravándose cada vez y poniéndote en gran peligro.- señaló _Mithrandir_ afligido.

-Había un caza almas, el fénix que apareció de la fuente del Rey Elfo se convirtió en fuego y lo ahuyentó. _Aranya (Mi Rey)_ quiso que enviara un mensaje a _Lord Elrond_ y el ave lo ha llevado.- explicó ensimismada _Lothíriel._

_Mithrandir_ agarró tiernamente la mano de la elfa. -_Mai acáriel (Lo hiciste bien).- _manifestó_. –_Los fénix son aves que sólo aparecen en momentos de extrema necesidad ante la persona y las razones adecuadas. Son leales y capaces de develar los deseos más ocultos. De instantes breves, nacen con el día y mueren con la noche. Muy pocos son lo que han sido bendecidos con un lazo tan especial.- explicó.

-Algunos piensan que son enviados por las almas de los seres amados para la protección de los suyos que aún moran en esta tierra.- agregó con cálida expresión _Radagast_ al observar al Rey Elfo.

-Tal vez éste sea el caso, querido amigo.- dijo el espigado mago gris. Al referirse a los fallecidos padres de _Thranduil_.

_Seregon_ trepó con dificultad al árbol más alto del lugar, los temblores no cesaban y de la tierra surgían escabrosos estruendos. Cuando estuvo en la copa, aguzó sus ojos y observó hacia el sur del bosque, una gruesa nube negra cubría el cielo en aquél lugar, relámpagos iluminaban la zona. Entonces pudo ver que un inmenso tornado se formó, levantó árboles de raíz, grandes trozos de roca, tierra, y entre todos los escombros, fue capaz de divisar cientos de arañas, cuervos, murciélagos e incluso algunos orcos. Los nubarrones negros fueron tragados por los irascibles vientos. De pronto, como si el mismo bosque ondulara como la marea del océano, el torbellino estalló en un enceguecedor rayo y fue engullido por la portentosa floresta.

_-¿Ada __massë nalyë? (¿Papá dónde estás?)-_ preguntó _Eilinel _que había visto a _Seregon _internarse en el bosque y había corrido tras él.

_Seregon_ sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al escuchar las palabras de su hija en aquél lugar. Miró hacia abajo y la pequeña rebuscaba entre los árboles. De pronto, un par de grandes arañas rodearon a _Eilinel_, con sus enormes colmillos afilados de los cuales pequeñas gotas de veneno escurrían, la pequeña palideció y retrocedió lentamente. Una de las criaturas saltó hacia ella, _Seregon_ se abalanzó contra el animal cayéndole encima. Su hija dio un respingo asustada, intentó correr cuando la otra araña brincó hacia ella. _Luinil_ que había seguido a _Eilinel_ apareció en ese momento, abrazó a su hija protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Antes que la bestia alcanzara a las elfas ésta estalló y se desvaneció en una tolvanera, lo mismo pasó con la otra.

_Seregon _se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia su esposa e hija. –_Luinil, Eilinel_ ¿están bien?, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó angustiado.

-_Veleth nin (cariño)_, tranquila. Ya pasó, ahora estamos bien.- dijo cariñosamente _Luinil _abrazando a su hija que temblaba entre sus brazos y tapaba sus ojos contra el pecho de su madre.

-_Nan mara meleth nin (Estoy bien mi amor)._\- indicó la elfa castaña a su esposo que abrazaba a ambas.

-_Tye meláne vanimelda (Te amo hermosa)._\- expresó _Seregon_ besando a su esposa.

-_Tye meláne hodo-ninya (Te amo mi corazón)._\- respondió _Luinil_ sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿_Ada (Papá)_ ya no te irás?- averiguó su hija asomando su linda carita por encima del hombro de su madre.

-Ahora estoy aquí mi pequeña.- indicó _Seregon_ sonriéndole a su hija.

Los ojos acaramelados de _Eilinel _rebosaron de alegría, entonces la pequeña saltó a los brazos de su padre y lo llenó de cariñosos besos.

-_Le fael Aranya Thranduil (Le agradezco, Mi Rey Thranduil).-_ pronunció solemne _Luinil_, ya que, al igual que los otros elfos sabía que el espíritu del rey moraba por el bosque combatiendo la oscuridad.

-_Iston Luinil_\- afirmó _Seregon._

_Elmoth_ sintió el cambio en el ambiente, así que, rápidamente fue por su espada para seguir hasta el palacio. No obstante, al tomar la empuñadura ésta se le pegó a la mano provocándole una espantosa quemadura que le llegó hasta el hueso. El elfo se agitaba de dolor intentando deshacerse de la espada hasta que _Vorondil_ apareció y le ayudó. El orfebre observó horrorizado su mano, quizá no podría volver a trabajar en lo que más amaba y peor aún, no sabía si _Lothíriel_ estaba a salvo.

El Rey del Bosque Verde suspiró profundamente, sus venas fueron desinflamándose paulatinamente, el sangrado cesó. _Lothiriel _le tomó la mano, acarició tiernamente su rostro, se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre el monarca.

-Ahora está con nosotros.- advirtió _Mithrandir_.

El Bosque Verde fue recuperando su esplendor, muy lentamente, los temblores cesaron, el sonido volvió, los animales salieron de sus madrigueras, el afluente de los ríos volvió a correr, el viento helado regresó, nevó y la nieve teñida de sangre se fue desvaneciendo. Los cánticos de los elfos callaron y éstos miraron a su alrededor como si de un sueño hubiesen despertado. Se sintieron atraídos hacia los sótanos donde yacía el Rey Elfo. Al pueblo de los hombres se le permitió nuevamente ver y estar entre los elfos y el Reino del Bosque Verde.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a su habitación.- señaló _Radagast._

-Tienes razón. Hagámoslo con mucho cuidado.- advirtió _Mithrandir._

Entre ambos magos cargaron diligentemente al Rey Elfo, _Lothíriel_ los seguía detrás con la espada y la casaca de _Thranduil _entre sus manos. De los cabellos y dedos del elfo _sinda_ goteaba la sangre acumulada, y aunque cubierto por la capa de la elfa, podía verse el centelleo de las llamas sagradas de los _Istari_ aun trabajando sobre él. Cuando llegaron al portón fue abierto desde fuera. En dos hileras aguardaban los elfos, cuando vieron al rey todos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y pronunciaban oraciones que encomendaban al Rey _Thranduil_ a la salvaguardia de _Ilúvatar_. Así trascurrió todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a los aposentos reales. Allí _Anardil, Ereb_ y otro sanadores corrían de un lado a otro preparando la tina para el soberano.

El agua de la pila humeaba y despedía un agradable aroma, los sanadores habían mezclado una serie de plantas y tónicos para ayudar a la recuperación del monarca. Los magos llevaron al Rey _Thranduil_ al cuarto donde estaba la bañera, lentamente lo sumergieron, de inmediato el agua se tiñó con la sangre seca de su cuerpo. _Ereb_ y los sanadores aseaban cuidadosamente al Rey Elfo mientras _Mithrandir_ y _Radagast_ preparaban en un cuenco una especie de pasta rojiza mezclando extraños ingredientes que llevaban entre sus ropas.

_Lothíriel_ se había quedado de pie en el recibidor abrazando fuertemente la espada y la casaca de _Thranduil_, observaba con curiosidad todo el sitio. Aunque había entrado hacía poco, ahora parecía todo distinto, la luz blanquecina del día se colaba por el enorme ventanal del balcón, el viento helado entraba moviendo las suaves sábanas blancas de la cama del rey. La elfa se acercó, con sus delicados dedos rozó aquellas exquisitas telas manchándolas con la sangre que había empapado sus manos y atuendo. Se miró entonces y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Otra ráfaga de viento se coló, de la mesilla que se encontraba al centro de la estancia, cayeron unos pergaminos y el tintero se derramó sobre éstos. Se acercó y levantó los papeles en lo que podía leerse la refinada caligrafía del elfo _sinda_, los depositó nuevamente en la mesa. Caminó hasta la terraza, la nieve se había comenzado a acumular, sus pies desnudos estaban casi cubiertos por ésta. Volteó hacia ambos lados, se asombró al darse cuenta que la fuente de la que saliera el fénix había desaparecido.

-_Lothíriel_ entre, por favor.- dijo _Anardil_ con inquietud.

La elfa caminó lentamente hasta ingresar a la habitación, con las posesiones del monarca bien apretadas contra su pecho. El Jefe de la Guardia Real cerró tras de sí el enorme ventanal, el cual, estaba decorado con un extraordinario vitral con el escudo del Reino del Bosque y los nombres de los reyes escritos con la elegante caligrafía _élfica_. Piedras preciosas colocadas estratégicamente refractaban la luz proyectando una hermosa composición de colores y figuras en aquella parte de la habitación.

_Anardil _observó con preocupación a la agraciada elfa, parecía ausente y sus heridas estaban dolorosamente abiertas. –Haré que la atiendan.- indicó el soldado tocando su hombro. _Lothíriel_ dio un respingo y observó al elfo que le extendía una de sus manos para que lo siguiera y le entregara las pertenencias de _Thranduil_. Ella estiró recelosa sus brazos entregando la espada del rey, la cual, fue depositada por el centinela sobre el sillón a un costado de la mesilla.

-Lo siento, ¿decía?- preguntó a _Anardil._

-La llevaré con los sanadores. Por favor, sígame.- dijo el soldado dirigiéndose al portón.

-Es muy considerado pero no me apartaré del _Aran Thranduil_.- pronunció _Lothíriel_ para asombro del Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-_Aphado nin boe de nestad (Está herida necesita que la curen).- _advirtió_ Anardil._

_-A lelyalmë, a lelyalmë. A tulë asenyë (Vamos, vamos. Ven conmigo).- _indicó _Mithrandir_ con una afable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero no deberías estar con él, podría necesitarte.- señaló angustiada _Lothíriel_.

-Tranquila diamante del cielo, estaremos cerca.- dijo el mago gris.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta una habitación, pequeña y acogedora, las paredes estaban llenas de libros de toda clase. En el centro había un cómodo y amplio diván, al costado de este una mesita con una jarra de agua y algunas copas. Al frente de la ventana estaba una mesa, sobre ésta un ordenado conjunto de pergaminos y un tintero con su respectiva pluma.

-Esta era la sala privada de lectura de la Reina _Amanthil._\- indicó _Mithrandir_. –Ven pequeña toma asiento.- señaló el mago el diván.

-Pero…- dudó la elfa; no quería ensuciar el sitio.

-¿Puedo pasar? Soy _Nimphelos_ traigo lo que se me ha pedido.- llamó a la puerta la servicial gobernanta del palacio.

-Pase, por favor.- dijo el mago gris.

La elfa seguida por dos elfos introdujeron en el lugar una bañera, con humeante agua caliente que desprendía una agradable esencia a lavanda. Los elfos salieron, _Nimphelos_ permaneció allí, colocó sobre la mesa un hermoso vestido color esmeralda.

-Espero sea de su agrado, le perteneció a la Reina _Amanthil_.- señaló _Nimphelos._

_Lothíriel_ se asombró, se acercó al hermoso vestido; la tela era suave y cálida, las mangas eran largas, el corte superior dejaría al descubierto sus hombros, en la cintura un fino cinto color dorado decoraba la prenda. –Es muy hermoso pero lo siento yo no podría… no me importa usar cualquier otra cosa.- expresó _Lothíriel_.

-Estoy seguro que al rey le gustaría que lo usaras.- dijo el mago.

-De acuerdo…- resolvió dubitativamente _Lothíriel._

_Mithrandir _se había acercado a la bañera y vertía parte de la pasta rojiza que prepara junto con _Radagast_. Al contacto con el agua se producían un efecto efervescente. _Nimphelos_ depositó un pequeño frasco con el tónico que había suministrado _Lord Elrond_ cuando la ayudara en las tierras cercanas al Valle.

-Debo retirarme mi pequeña, estaré en los aposentos del rey, allí te esperaré.- dijo el espigado mago saliendo de la habitación.

-Le ayudaré, no se preocupe.- indicó _Nimphelos._

-Muchas gracias.- respondió _Lothiriel_. La elfa se sacó el maltrecho camisón blanco, las heridas provocadas por el látigo y los golpes que recibiera por aquella extraña criatura en el río estaban latentes. _Nimphelos_ se impactó al ver las laceraciones, ayudó a la tambaleante elfa de claros ojos grises a sumergirse en la pila, tomó un paño y empezó a limpiar diligentemente la espalda. _Lothíriel_ hacía lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo. El agua iba impregnando cada una de sus heridas, en las que las burbujas se adherían e iban mitigando el dolor, ardor y aceleraban la cicatrización. Reposó algunos instantes en el agua después de haber lavado su cabello. La gobernanta le había acercado el tónico para que lo bebiera, así como una manta para que pudiera secarse.

-¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó _Nimphelos._

-Oh sí, gracias. Creo que las heridas han sanado.- respondió _Lothíriel_.

_Lothíriel_ salió de la bañera, se secó el cuerpo y cabello. Rápidamente se vistió, la prenda le ajustaba a la perfección. –Has sido muy gentil, gracias.- dijo recogiendo su cabello en un improvisado moño que dejaba algunos de sus cabellos negros sueltos. -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, ya que, _Nimphelos_ se había quedado en silencio observándola detenidamente.

-Es usted muy hermosa.- respondió la simpática elfa.

_Lothíriel _se avergonzó. –_Hantalë Nimphelos_, _mauya nin avánië (Gracias Nimphelos, debo irme).- _sedespidió la elfa saliendo a prisa de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba vigilado por la Guardia Real. _Lothíriel_ caminó entre ellos, se incomodó al sentir que a su paso la miraban y guardaban silencio; así que, apresuró la marcha. En efecto, los elfos se sentían profundamente atraídos por la belleza de la elfa, que con aquél vestido color esmeralda deslumbraba con su presencia. Antes de llegar a la recámara del Rey _Thranduil_ fue detenida por dos guardias que le impidieron el paso.

-No puede pasar.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Informe a _Mithrandir_ que estoy aquí.- pidió _Lothíriel_.

-Déjenla pasar.- ordenó _Anardil _saliendo de la habitación real.

_Lothíriel_ ingresó a la habitación, el ambiente era agradablemente cálido, se quedó de pie en el recibidor. Los presentes rodeaban la cama del monarca, cuando ella entró, todos la miraron fascinados con su hermosura. La elfa se acercó lentamente. El Rey _Thranduil_ descansaba en su lecho entre las sábanas blancas y los suaves almohadones que sostenían su cabeza. Su pecho estaba descubierto, las llamas de los _Istari_ resplandecían, la que se encontraba en su hombro poco a poco iba perdiendo el color negro y adquiría un tono azulado. La elfa tomó la mano del soberano y éste respiró profundo.

-_Anardil _será mejor que dejemos descansar al rey, nosotros nos quedaremos.- advirtió _Mithrandir_.

-Creo que Su Majestad estaría complacido si se atendieran las urgencias producto de este asalto.- dijo _Radagast_.

-De acuerdo, estaré al pendiente.- señaló el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-Saben que la situación en la que nos encontramos es por demás crítica, el ataque del día de hoy, nos ha puesto en riesgo a todos. Las reservas para encarar el invierno han sido convertidas en cenizas, quedó nada. Deberemos organizarnos inmediatamente para buscar algunas semillas y frutos, irán pequeños grupos custodiados por guardias del bosque y no podrá salir otro hasta en tanto no regrese el que ha partido.- anunció _Isilion_ a elfos y hombres.

-Organizaré a los guardias del bosque.- dijo _Seregon_ que había llegado con su hija en brazos y _Luinil_.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde están _Elmoth_ y _Vorondil_?- cuestionó _Isilion_.

-Probablemente en el bosque…- advirtió _Seregon_.

-Señores ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario.- dijo _Belthil _secundado por varios hombres.

-Sin duda la necesitaremos.- aceptó _Isilion_.

-¿Están conscientes que eso no será suficiente? Debemos pedir ayuda del exterior.- señaló _Lenwë_ nervioso.

-Creo que ya ha sido solicitada.- manifestó _Ilmen_. –Considero que lo que hoy ha sucedido aquí no ha pasado inadvertido para _Lórien_ e _Imladris_, sus señores son sabios y generosos. Pronto sabremos de ellos.- expresó.

-Tiene razón- confirmó el Consejero Real. –No obstante, no podemos sólo esperar, así que, deberán ir armados y en grupos de cuatro. Sean cautelosos si algo se mueve por ahí den la alarma y regresen.- pidió.

Rápidamente se organizaron las cuadrillas integradas por elfos, algunas por éstos y hombres. Se dispusieron los caballos, espadas, arcos, flechas, dagas, lanzas y escudos para los exploradores. Partieron dos grupos en direcciones opuestas, los jinetes pasaron justo al lado de _Elmoth_ y _Vorondil _que salían de la floresta.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó _Lenwë_. –Necesitamos que se pongan al corriente.- solicitó.

-_Elmoth_ está herido.- advirtió _Vorondil_.

-¿Consejero cómo está su hija? Escuché que estuvo en medio del ataque.- preguntó _Elmoth_ con preocupación mientras _Vorondil_ buscaba con la mirada a la chica de rizos rojos.

-Ella está bien.- respondió secamente el Consejero Real. –Espero que seas capaz de cumplir con la encomienda que _Aran Thranduil_ te ha asignado.- añadió.

-No lo dude.- dijo el orfebre casi como aceptando un desafío.

-Espera déjeme ver la herida.- dijo _Ilmen_ acercándose al elfo de ojos azules. La distinguida elfa vio la quemadura, era grave, podía incluso verse los huesos de la mano. Uno de los hombres del Valle acercó un cuenco con agua y otro con un emplaste de hierbas medicinales. _Ilmen_ limpió la herida y colocó la pasta con las hierbas en la quemadura envolviéndola con un paño limpio. El elfo parecía tener mucho dolor y luchaba por disimularlo.

-La rabia siempre nos herirá a nosotros mismos o a quien amamos.- manifestó _Ilmen_ cuando terminó de vendar la mano de _Elmoth_.

-_Hantalë (Gracias)_.- dijo preocupado el orfebre.

-Ella estaba con _Aran Thranduil_ ahora no estoy segura.- señaló _Ilmen_ sacando de su ensimismamiento al elfo que de inmediato corrió al interior del palacio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó _Vorondil_ a _Ivorwen_.

-Sí, sí lo estoy. Ha sido extraño, es todo… ¿tú estás bien?- dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Sí, escúchame. No te arriesgues a emprender una cabalgata, aún no es seguro, no has practicado lo suficiente. ¿Me has entendido?- señaló preocupado el elfo tomando de las manos a la joven mientras ésta lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No haré nada imprudente, lo prometo. Además si lo hiciera sólo entorpecería las labores de los demás poniéndolos en peligro. Ya suficiente calamidad ha acaecido sobre nuestros pueblos.- respondió _Ivorwen_.

_Vorondil_ le dirigió una sonrisa sospechosa, _Ivorwen_ se sonrojó ligeramente. –_Alassenyan, __no dirweg (Por favor, ten cuidado)- _indicó atentamente la joven mujer. El elfo se retiró para reunirse con los demás miembros de la Guardia del Bosque.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

_Lothíriel_ estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde yacía el Rey _Sinda_, le había tomado la mano y así habían permanecido durante el tiempo que llevaban allí. En el atractivo rostro de _Thranduil_ podía percibirse dolor, agotamiento y desasosiego. La habitación estaba en silencio, los _Istari_ habían salido a fumar sus pipas al balcón y parecían tener una conversación. El monarca se removió y gimió por lo bajo, el paño que cubría la herida del hombro derecho se había empapado con una mezcla de veneno y sangre. De inmediato, la _noldorin_ se puso de pie, tomó un paño limpio lo humedeció en el preparado que los magos había elaborado, sacó el vendaje sucio, las manos le ardieron, colocó cuidadosamente la compresa sobre la herida donde aún centelleaba la flama sagrada, y el cuerpo del elfo se estremeció adolorido.

Llamó la atención de _Lothíriel_ un libro empastado con plata y finamente decorado que se encontraba en la mesa a un costado de la cama. Se acercó y lo tomó, al abrirlo pudo ver unas preciosas pinturas de los Reyes _Oropher_ y _Amanthil_ el día de su boda, ambos irradiaban un profundo amor. Otra realmente conmovedora donde la reina sentada sobre el césped verde, lleno de diminutas flores blancas cargaba a un recién nacido de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules mientras el rey los abrazaba protectoramente. En el último retrato estaba el Rey _Oropher_ sentado señorialmente en el trono con el pequeño _Thranduil _sobre sus piernas y su esposa a un lado de ellos. En aquella pintura el ahora Rey del Bosque tendría la edad en la que _Lothíriel_ lo había conocido.

De los cristalinos ojos de la elfa pequeñas lágrimas escaparon silenciosamente y una melancólica sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Al cerrar aquél libro dos pergaminos desgastados cayeron al suelo. _Lothíriel_ los levantó, se asombró al ver que se trataba de antiguas cartas que ella le enviara a _Thranduil_. Una de ellas se la había escrito cuando eran niños y ella se fuera a _Imladris_. La otra se la había enviado cuando el Príncipe _Sinda_ viviera en el Bosque de _Lórien_. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que parecía haber sido en otra vida. Volvió a acomodar los pergaminos y aquél libro en la mesa; se acercó al Rey Elfo acarició su rostro y besó con dulzura sus labios. Después entonó en un armonioso susurro una canción que ambos solían cantar cuando eran pequeños; caminando por el bosque, tomados de las manos o con los pies sumergidos en la fresca corriente del río. _Lothíriel_ volvió a agarrar la mano de _Thranduil_ los dedos de éste se movieron casi imperceptiblemente.

_Anardil _se dio cuenta del alboroto al fondo del pasillo, se encaminó velozmente al reconocer a _Elmoth_. -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con la Guardia del Bosque.- aseveró el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-Necesito hablar con _Lothíriel_ es urgente.- advirtió _Elmoth_ nervioso e irritado.

-Creo que _Aran Thranduil_ estaría muy decepcionado de tu desempeño al saber que sobrepones temas personales por sobre tus obligaciones para con tu gente.- manifestó _Anardil_ encrespado y con la mandíbula apretada.

-A ti que más te da lo que el rey opine o no sobre mí. Él no está aquí ahora y nosotros sí. Además si mi desempeño no le satisface debería analizar mejor las decisiones que toma al respecto.- expresó exasperado el orfebre tocándose la mano herida. –Comunícale a _Lothíriel_ que deseo hablarle.- exigió.

-En eso tienes razón _Aran Thranduil_ se equivocó contigo.- señaló con disgusto _Anardil_. –Veré que puedo hacer. Espera aquí.- dijo con brusquedad. Dio media vuelta en dirección a la habitación del soberano. En cuanto llegó al portón, lo abrió cuidadosamente, escuchó la suave melodía, se introdujo a la habitación.

-_Lothíriel_, disculpe, _Elmoth_ la busca. Espera en el pasillo.- informó en voz baja.

La elfa se extrañó, miró a _Thranduil_, se levantó cuidadosamente, fue hacia la terraza donde los magos parecían algo taciturnos e informó que saldría. _Mithrandir _y _Radagast_ ingresaron a la habitación y tomaron asiento; uno en la silla junto a la mesa a un costado del balcón y otro en el sillón frente a la cama del monarca. Entonces la elfa abandonó la habitación seguida por _Anardil_.

-Él se encuentra al final del corredor.- señaló el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-_Hantalë (Gracias).-_ dijo alejándose con elegantes movimientos.

_Elmoth _la vio venir sin quitarle los ojos de encima, embelesado ante su belleza.

-Me han dicho que querías verme. ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿qué te sucedió?- cuestionó con preocupación _Lothíriel_ al ver el vendaje en la mano de _Elmoth_. No obstante, éste no dejaba de observarla.

-Fui informado que estuviste durante el ataque. ¿Te pasó algo?- dijo escrutadoramente el elfo.

-No, yo estoy bien. _Aran Thranduil_ intervino, desafortunadamente él resultó gravemente herido.- dijo apesadumbrada.

_Elmoth_ se acercó a ella, cuando _Lothíriel_ agarró cuidadosamente su mano herida para revisarla, podía percibir la suave fragancia a lavanda de la elfa. Entonces se dio cuenta de una especie de rasguños que tenía alrededor del cuello, producto de la reciente cicatrización de las laceraciones. Recorrió con su mano el cuello de ella, cuando ésta se sobresaltó y alejó. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó _Lothíriel._

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. ¿Qué son aquellos arañazos?- indagó _Elmoth_.

-Son viejas heridas que me hice durante el viaje al Valle. Han tardado un poco en cicatrizar eso es todo.- dijo desconcertada la elfa.

-Luces aún más hermosa que de costumbre.- la halagó _Elmoth_ acercándose nuevamente a ella y agarrando su barbilla mientras observaba sus finos labios rojos.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia _Elmoth_?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ poniendo distancia.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. Tu padre, madre, el Consejero _Lenwë_, y los miembros de la Guardia del Bosque organizan brigadas para buscar suministros por el bosque. Conoces bien el reino al igual que yo, creo que podríamos tener éxito.- propuso _Elmoth_.

-Pero…por ahora quisiera quedarme con _Aran Thranduil_ después de todo el arriesgó su vida por mí. Deseo cuidarle hasta que despierte.- manifestó _Lothíriel._

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho estando aquí, el rey tiene suficientes elfos a su servicio que pueden darle la atención que requiere. Si realmente deseas contribuir creo que participar de la exploración es un buen principio. Por otro lado, creo que debo recordarte que estás a cargo de la salvaguarda del Pueblo del Valle mientras se encuentren en nuestras tierras.- explicó el elfo de ojos azules y cabello negro mientras caminaba alrededor de la elfa.

-Tienes razón… pero…- decía la elfa vacilante.

-Vendré por ti mañana…- aseguró _Elmoth_ marchándose del corredor.

_Lothíriel_ se quedó por un momento observando la partida de _Elmoth_. De pronto sintió una sensación de calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. La puesta de sol estaba próxima. Regresó pensativa a la habitación del monarca.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?- preguntó _Mithrandir_ observándola amablemente.

-_Tancave (Sí)_\- respondió ella sin prestar mucha atención. Caminó hasta la terraza, echó un vistazo al cielo crepuscular; allí estaba sobrevolando majestuosa el ave de fuego. Con ágiles movimientos descendió a la baranda, depositó un costal que traía sujeto con sus fuertes patas. En el pico traía un pergamino sellado con el emblema de _Imladris_ que entregó a la elfa.

_Lothíriel_ rompió el sello y leyó el mensaje:

"Querida _Lothíriel_,

La ayuda está en camino, no desesperen. _Mithrandir_ y _Radagast_ velaran por la salud del Rey del Bosque Verde. Envío algunos pertrechos que les pueden ser de utilidad mientras tanto. Por favor, ten cuidado. Recuerda lo que hablamos.

Elevo mis plegarias por Su Señor y su pueblo en horas oscuras.

_Elrond_, Señor de _Imladris_".

_Lothíriel_ cerró el pergamino se sintió un poco más tranquila, dirigió la mirada donde se posara el ave pero ésta ya no estaba ahí. Entró a la habitación, el fénix estaba parado respetuosamente a los pies de la cama del Rey _Thranduil_, extendió sus alas, el último rayo de sol lo alcanzó, bajó la cabeza y en un suspiro el fénix se convirtió en ceniza disuelta en el viento. La elfa se sintió nostálgica al presenciar aquello, el ave no volvería a ser lo que fue el día que la conoció era como si algo se hubiera perdido para siempre. Pero nadie es lo que fue ayer ni será lo que fue hoy. Los recuerdos nos hacen lo que somos y los sueños lo que podríamos llegar a ser, pensó.

-Sin duda, un ave magnífica.- dijo _Radagast_.

-¿Qué noticias han llegado?- averiguó _Mithrandir_ acercándose a ella. _Lothíriel_ le entregó el pergamino y volvió a sentarse al lado del rey.

-_Aranya, av-'osto (Mi rey, no te preocupes), _la ayuda viene en camino_._ Estaremos bien, estarás bien…- expresó la elfa.

-Deberé partir pronto a _Imladris_. Al parecer _Lord Elrond_ lo intuye, hay asuntos urgentes que tratar.- advirtió _Mithrandir _con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Esperará hasta que el Rey _Thranduil _esté mejor, supongo?- indagó preocupada la bella elfa.

-Claro, diamante del cielo. Además mi amigo _Radagast _permanecerá aquí.- manifestó el mago gris intentando parecer despreocupado.

-Así es _Lothíriel_, por favor, confíe en nosotros. No debe angustiarse.- pidió amablemente el mago de expresión distraída.

_Lothíriel _se levantó, fue hacia el saco que había transportado el ave fénix, los magos la siguieron, entre los tres arrastraron el pesado contenido. Abrieron el bolso, había implementos medicinales y _lembas_.

-Deben repartirse de inmediato.- dijo _Lothíriel_ mirando a ambos _Istari_ que examinaban fascinados los tónicos, hierbas y tisanas.

-¡Claro, claro!- afirmó _Mithrandir_ colocando cuidadosamente los frascos y demás contenedores sobre el escritorio del Rey Elfo. Mientras _Radagast_ iba clasificándolos meticulosamente.

_Lothíriel_ salió al corredor encontrándose con _Anardil_. -¿Podría alguien acompañarme a distribuir estas _lembas_ a las personas del pueblo del Valle? Hemos reservado algunas más para nuestra gente, debemos racionarlas adecuadamente. Necesitaremos a _Ereb_ para que organice las reservas medicinales que hemos recibido de _Imladris_.- advirtió la elfa.

-Desde luego, permítame.- el Jefe de la Guardia Real pidió a tres elfos que le ayudaran con el costal. Envió a otro a buscar a _Ereb_ y _Vorondil._

_Lothíriel_ fue acompañada por los elfos que llevaban el costal con las _lembas_. En su camino rumbo al campamento de los hombres se encontró con _Imloth_. -¿Qué pasa?, ¿cómo está _Aran Thranduil_? Supongo que has estado en su habitación y sabrás todos los pormenores.- preguntó la elfa irónicamente.

-Llevamos _lembas_ al campamento de los hombres. _Aran Thranduil_ está delicado pero está siendo atendido por los _Istari_.- mencionó _Lothíriel_ reemprendiendo la marcha.

-Iré con ustedes.- indicó _Imloth_. –Ya que supongo que será inútil si deseo ver a Su Alteza.- agregó.

-Como desees, toda ayuda es bienvenida.- manifestó _Lothíriel_ sin dejar de sentirse incómoda por la presencia de _Imloth._

-¿Han encontrado algo?- averiguó _Isilion_ cuando uno de los grupos regresara del bosque.

-No, lo siento. Todo está congelado.- dijo uno de los hombres con rostro cansado. –Quizá si nos permitieran cazar sería más sencillo.- señaló frustrado otro de los hombres que se quitaba con disgusto el hielo del poblado bigote.

-Por ahora eso no es posible, debe consentirlo el rey.- señaló _Isilion_. En ese instante el otro grupo hacía su arribo y a juzgar por sus rostros habían corrido la misma mala suerte.

-Nada Consejero.- señaló uno de los elfos irritado.

_Isilion_ se quedó pensativo. Debían encontrar una pronta solución o los hombres serían los primeros en sucumbir al hambre.

-Encontraremos, _veleth nin (cariño)._ Quizá debamos adentrarnos más en el bosque, siempre nos ha proveído y esta vez no será la excepción.- expresó _Ilmen_ que le enseñaba a _Isilion_ un puñado de zarzas todavía con algo de nieve encima. La elfa se acercó a unos niños y les entregó los frutos.

_Isilion_ le sonrió gentilmente a su esposa. –Tranquilos encontraremos lo que estamos buscando.- sugirió el Consejero a elfos y hombres.

Los presentes dirigieron su atención al camino que conducía al palacio, _Lothíriel_ y los elfos de la guardia se acercaban. Se guardó silencio casi como si de una visión se tratara: la elfa de etérea belleza, se desplazó ante la mirada atónita de todos. –_Meldë adar, naneth (Queridos padre, madre);_ traigo _lembas_ que nos ha enviado _Lord Elrond _de _Imladris_ para la gente del Valle.- anunció _Lothíriel_ a sus padres.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó su padre asombrado.

-_Gwaem meleth nin (Vamos mi amor)_ ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.- dijo cortésmente _Ilmen_ acercándose a los elfos que traían las _lembas._

-_Naneth_, _alassenyan (Madre, por favor)…- _decía _Lothíriel _pensando en que se repartieran equitativamente de modo que todos pudieran alcanzar.

_-__Iston, áva sorya yelya (Lo sé, no te preocupes hija mía).- _respondió su madre intuyendo el motivo de su inquietud.

-_Adar (Padre)_ ¿puedes explicarles de qué se trata?- preguntó _Lothíriel._

-_Lá veleth nin (No cariño),_ debes hacerlo tú misma.- indicó su padre con un gesto de apoyo, ya que sabía, que _Lothíriel_ temía ser demasiado visible para los demás.

-Por favor, escuchen…- advirtió _Lothíriel_ atrayendo la atención de todos. Respiró profundo cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y continuó. –Hemos recibido ayuda del generoso Señor de _Imladris:_ medicina y _lembas_, el pan del viajero de nuestro pueblo; es nutritivo y satisfará su hambre con un pequeño bocado. Se les entregará equitativamente. Les sugiero sean prudentes, la ayuda vendrá pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo podría tardar. Ahora formen filas para que podamos comenzar.- explicó la elfa de ojos grises.

-_Lothíriel _¿qué sabe de _Aran Thranduil_?- preguntó un elfo de la guardia del bosque.

-_Aran Thranduil_ sigue grave pero se encuentra bajo el cuidado de _Mithrandir_ y _Radagast_. Ellos confían en que se recuperará.- respondió _Lothíriel._

-¡Que _Ilúvatar_ guarde al rey!- pronunció el elfo.

Allí estaba prisionero en una jaula de hierro colgada sobre un profundo acantilado oscuro, podía escuchar el rugido del agua golpeando contra las afiladas rocas. Una tormenta violenta azotaba aquella lóbrega zona, los rayos fulminaban los raquíticos troncos, incendiándolos. Intentó abrir el candado pero era inútil, sacudió su prisión, se columpió peligrosamente y un crujido metálico le indicó que la corrosión del metal que lo sostenía estaba por ceder. Escuchó un grito, difícilmente podía ver debido a la tempestad, una elfa intentaba levantarse de entre el barro, pudo ver que estaba herida pues sangraba de la cabeza, se arrastró unos metros hasta que agarró su arco y se levantó empuñándolo tambaleante.

Entonces salió de entre las sombras un espectro, incorpóreo como una niebla negra, que se alzaba varios metros, la elfa había disparado dos flechas una a la cabeza y otra al pecho, no obstante, era como dispararle al aire. Aquella sombra se abalanzó velozmente sobre la elfa atravesando su cuerpo una y otra vez como si fuese una navaja, podía ver la sangre salpicar y el cuerpo de la elfa era arrojado por todos lados. Él volvió a sacudir con todas sus fuerzas los barrotes, sus manos sangraron, el metal se dobló solo un poco y la jaula cayó unos centímetros. La elfa volvió a levantarse, su arco estaba roto, las flechas se habían terminado pero ella seguía en pie.

El espectro alzó una mano y la niebla fue formando una afilada lanza con varios picos en la punta. Antes siquiera que él pudiera gritarle que huyera, la sombra había clavado aquella espeluznante arma en el corazón de la elfa, ella exhaló su último aliento pronunciando su nombre, entonces él supo de quien se trataba. Se agitó violentamente dentro de la jaula, golpeó los barrotes lo más fuerte que pudo, el metal que lo sostenía se quebró casi por completo, entonces miró una de sus manos, en ella tenía el corazón aún palpitante de la elfa y ahora ella yacía a su lado sin vida y con sus ojos vacíos aún mirándolo dolorosamente. Él se horrorizó sintió que el alma se le desgarraba, entonces la jaula cedió y cayó al abismo.

El Rey Elfo se agitaba dolorosamente, la herida en el hombro había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente, la flama era expulsada de su cuerpo, al igual que la que se encontraba en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón podían verse a simple vista, su respiración era apresurada y pesada. Con sus manos apretaba fuertemente las sábanas, se mordió la lengua y sangró a tal grado que había comenzado a ahogarse, la fiebre lo hacía sudar profusamente.

-Concéntrate _Radagast…_\- dijo preocupado _Mithrandir _al otro mago. Ambos _Istari _había comenzado a pronunciar extraños sortilegios para mantener las flamas sagradas dentro del Rey Elfo, éste parecía sufrir un intenso dolor, no sólo físico sino en el alma misma.

-_Mithrandir, _el Señor Oscuro lo ha encontrado en sus sueños.- advirtió turbado el mago de barba marrón.

Cuando sintió que el agua golpeó con fiereza su cuerpo y se hundía más y más en aquella oscuridad. Miró el corazón que aún tenía en la mano, seguía palpitante, el espectro ahora estaba frente a él con la mano extendida intentando adueñarse de la elfa. Él aferró el cuerpo de la elfa protectoramente, besó sus labios inertes, cerró sus párpados y comenzó a comerse el corazón; con cada mordida su alma se partía en miles de pedazos y lo abandonaba. No dejaría que aquella maldad lo corrompiera. El aire escaseaba en sus pulmones, la vida se le escapaba pero su alma ya no estaba allí, solo el vacío infinito y cruel. La sombra se acercó clavó su mano como una daga en el pecho del elfo y le sacó el corazón.

-Creo que tomaré un trozo, tu sabes podemos necesitarlo.- dijo _Imloth_ acariciando discretamente su vientre.

-Eso no es posible, esto es solo para el Pueblo del Valle. Hemos reservado algunas para nuestra gente.- manifestó _Lothíriel _irritada. Había repartido casi la totalidad de las _lembas_, cuando empezó a sentirse profundamente ansiosa, con miedo, se quedó estática observando nada.

-Ve.- le dijo _Ilmen_ abrazándola fuertemente.

_Lothíriel _corrió hacia el palacio con dirección a la habitación del monarca. Podía sentir el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Los guardias del corredor real le dejaron pasar. Cuando llegó al portón abrió, se asustó cuando vio al Rey _Thranduil _sentado sobre la cama con la boca y el pecho lleno de sangre, los ojos ennegrecidos por completo, temblando y pronunciando palabras inentendibles. Lo rodeaban los _Istari, Ereb, Vorondil_ y _Anardil,_ todos con expresión horrorizada. Los magos parecían despedir una potente energía que mantenía las flamas sagradas con un intenso fulgor que iluminaba la estancia. _Ereb_ limpiaba la sangre y mantenía la compresa sobre el hombro, _Anardil _sostenía al rey y procuraba que éste no se ahogara con la sangre producto de la mordedura que se había hecho.

-Es mejor que te apartes _Lothíriel_ esto puede resultar peligroso.- advirtió seriamente el espigado mago gris al verla parada cerca del portón.

_Lothíriel_ se acercaba lentamente, estaba sobrecogida con la escena, quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. El alma de _Thranduil _estaba siendo torturada. – ¡He dicho que no te acerques más!, ¿Es que acaso quieres morir?- gritó _Mithrandir _enérgicamente.

-¡Llévatela de aquí!- ordenó _Radagast _a _Vorondil_.

_Vorondil_ se aproximó a _Lothíriel_ que seguía observando azorada al monarca _sinda_. -_ A lelyalmë (Vamos).- _el elfo la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el portón.

-_Vá, ani lerya (No lo hagas, suéltame).- _dijo la elfa forcejeando con el guardia_. –Thranduil melda tár, __nai Eru varyuva le__ (Amado Rey, que Eru te guarde)- _expresó _Lothíriel _con desesperación_._

El Rey Elfo la miró, sus ojos como fuego feroz se clavaron en su ser, un miedo terrible la invadió, se sintió vacía, desolación, angustia, sufrimiento, oscuridad. Había caído en la nada, sentía como su vida se escapaba con cada aliento. -Tu alma a cambio de la suya.- escuchó una escalofriante voz en su cabeza –_Thranduil_…- musitó _Lothíriel_. _Vorondil _la había cargado, salió a toda prisa de la habitación y la elfa se desmayó. Los guradias del corredor corrieron hacia ellos, _Vorondil_ la llevó hacia la sala de lectura donde antes había estado, uno de los elfos llevó rápidamente a un sanador.

-_Thranduil_ _hodo-ninya (mi corazón),_ mi amado hijo. Regresa a donde perteneces, eres luz, eres amor. –escuchó _Thranduil_ con claridad la suave voz de su madre. -_Ionneg_ _(Mi hijo)_ perdónate y perdónanos. Sólo tú puedes salvarte a ti mismo. Mereces ser feliz, nos llevarás siempre en tu corazón, no estás solo.- percibió la voz de su padre.

Su vista fue aclarándose, veía una luz radiante, cálida y protectora cubrirlo. Sombras por doquier que no supo distinguir, escuchó tan claramente aquellas palabras que pensó que sus padres habían vuelto, no obstante, no pudo verlos. Se llevó con dificultad una mano sobre el pecho, el corazón dolía, sintió su violento palpitar. Percibió un sabor sanguinolento en la boca ¿acaso había comido el corazón de _Lothíriel_?, ¿acaso ella había muerto? Y entonces nuevamente el fuego en su alma y las cenizas de su esperanza llovieron sobre su ser, tal como había escuchado a sus padres ahora podía oír aquella siniestra voz diciéndole: "Tú alma a cambio de la de ella", mencionó casi en un susurro. Entonces no supo más de sí.

Los magos se desplomaron sudorosos y exhaustos. _Anardil_ y _Ereb_ tenían el rostro macilento, en sus ojos había algo de aquella oscuridad. Por unos instantes prevaleció el silencio hasta que _Mithrandir_ se reincorporó con dificultad y se acercó al lecho del Rey Elfo. _Thranduil_ permanecía inconsciente, la fiebre le hacía temblar, el contorno de sus ojos parecía quemado y de sus lagrimales escurrían incesantes hilillos de sangre oscurecida. Su pecho y boca estaban completamente empapados con su sangre. Para estupor del mago de larga barba blanca, las flamas sagradas habían vuelto a su estado original como finos cristales traslúcidos que ahora estaban en el suelo de la habitación. _Radagast_, que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su pesado traje marrón, las levantó y examinó. Ambas tenían cuarteaduras por las que parecía escapar un humo negro. Ambos _Istari_ se miraron nerviosamente, salieron de la habitación rumbo al balcón y allí con voz atronadora ambos elevaron un poderoso conjuro que expulsó aquella malignidad.

_Anardil_ y _Ereb_ todavía perturbados se acercaron dando tumbos al lecho del Rey _Sinda_, el sanador corrió hacia la terraza, donde los magos parecían figuras palpitantes rodeadas por una incandescencia que expulsaba el humo negro sobre ellos. Agarró un puñado de nieve y regresó para depositarla en la bañera. _Anardil_ arrojó las sábanas al suelo y cargó a _Thranduil_, lo depositó sobre la nieve que había traído en un intento por bajar la fiebre. El soberano se estremeció y respiró entrecortadamente, la nieve se derritió rápidamente. Los magos fueron por los tónicos medicinales que habían sido enviados desde _Imladris_, hicieron una mezcla, corrieron al lavatorio donde estaba el rey y con mucha dificultad lograron que _Thranduil _lo bebiera. _Ereb_ preparó una compresa herbal para depositarla sobre la herida del hombro. El Jefe de la Guardia Real no podía dejar de observar las horribles quemaduras en los ojos del Rey _Sinda_ mientras retiraba la sangre de su cuerpo.

-_Thranduil_…- murmuró _Lothíriel_ despertándose de golpe.

-Tranquila, _¿__manen natye? (¿cómo estás?)_ \- la detuvo el sanador.

_Lothíriel_ observaba desorientada hacia todos lados, aún intentaba reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y entender lo que había sucedido. Producto de la terrible angustia que la invadía, temblaba, sus extremidades hormigueaban, una fuerte opresión en el pecho la sofocaba, pero la más horrorosa sensación era aquella que le decía que corriera, que escapara hasta que sus fuerzas menguaran. No deseaba escuchar, no deseaba ver, no deseaba sentir. Se levantó mareada, corrió a la puerta estrellándose con _Mithrandir_ que entraba en la habitación. Descubrió la desesperación en los ojos grises de _Lothíriel_ y la abrazó paternalmente, entonces ella se derrumbó en sus brazos en un mar de llanto.

_Seregon_ y _Luinil_ habían salido junto a un par de elfos de la guardia a explorar el bosque en busca de suministros. El excapitán había sugerido que bordearan el río. El rastreo se hacía aún más difícil debido a la oscuridad de la madrugada, así que debían confiar en sus desarrollados sentidos para orientarse. _Luinil _detuvo la marcha de su caballo y descendió hasta un sitio donde el río se estrechaba y las ramas de los árboles se internaban en el afluente. Junto a un robusto tronco con musgo en su base, distinguió un frondoso arbusto de hojas pequeñas, duras y de color verde oliva, su tallo estaba lleno de afiladas espinas. La elfa sacó su fina daga y cortó cuidadosamente, sabía que se trataba de una poderosa hierba analgésica, guardó unas ramas en un saquito y volvió a montar.

Otro de los grupos de búsqueda había vuelto. Consiguió recolectar algunas hierbas comestibles, unas pocas zarzas y agua. La gente del pueblo del Valle estaba impresionada con el agradable sabor y reconfortante sensación que les producía un pequeño trozo del pan de los elfos. _Ilmen_ cargaba a una entristecida _Eilinel_ que había deseado acompañar a sus padres pero se le había negado. _Lenwë_ e _Isilion_ organizaban los equipos de búsqueda; mientras elfos de la guardia, _Belthil_ e _Ivorwen_ iban acopiando las escasas provisiones que se habían conseguido.

_Lord Elrond_ cavilaba inquieto mirando el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. En cuanto había recibido el mensaje se había dispuesto todo lo necesario para auxiliar a los elfos del bosque, a su soberano y a los hombres refugiados. _Imladris_ estaba a gran distancia del Reino del Bosque Verde por lo que la ayuda tardaría en ser recibida. _Lindir_, la mano derecha del Señor de _Rivendel_, fue asignado para encabezar al grupo que llevaría los pertrechos. Sin embargo, el elfo de largo cabello negro se hallaba inquieto; la oscuridad se movía con mayor agresividad y, al igual que los _Istari_, podía deducir que quebrar al Reino del Bosque, sería clave para evitar el surgimiento de una unión capaz de oponerse al Señor Oscuro.

El cerco a la fortaleza de _Dol-Guldur_ había sido reforzado pero la maldad también había adquirido mayor vigor. _Lord Elrond,_ un elfo sabio con el don de la premonición, había podido vaticinar un choque directo con las huestes de _Sauron_. Dolor, muerte y destrucción se instalarían sobre su pueblo. _El Señor Oscuro_ había averiguado que una futura alianza entre elfos, hombres, _hobbits_ e incluso enanos podría poner en riesgo la edificación de su imperio. La acometida nunca había cesado completamente sólo se había canalizado por otros medios: la injuria, la manipulación, la traición, la corrupción, la mentira, el terror, la amenaza; serían ahora la punta de la lanza con la que atacaría. Una ofensiva inconsciente, pero no por ello menos peligrosa y efectiva. El objetivo dividir y evitar coaliciones.

_Lord Elrond_ había constatado sus hipótesis cuando se encontrara con el Rey _Thranduil_ y _Lothíriel_ en las cercanías del Pueblo del Valle. El monarca del Bosque Verde increíblemente había logrado infiltrarse en los pensamientos de _Sauron_. Cuando El Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta decidió aprovechar la ocasión para jugar con la mente del soberano, conocer sus estrategias, potencialidades y debilidades. De alguna manera el monarca había conseguido evadir la intromisión y censurar esa información; irritando a _Sauron_ quien había decido emplear otras tácticas para quebrar al líder _sinda_. Atormentar sus pensamientos, confundir sus recuerdos y distorsionar la realidad. En conclusión, enloquecer a _Thranduil_, convertirlo en un títere con la capacidad de destruir a su propio pueblo.

_Lothíriel _era consciente de ello, lo había visto en sus premoniciones y había sido testigo. La elfa manifestó su temor por la vida del monarca al Señor de _Imladris_, confesó haber vislumbrado algunos de los catastróficos pensamientos de _Thranduil_. _Lothíriel_ había podido sentir los desgarros en el espíritu del Rey Elfo, atestiguar su silencioso sufrimiento y sus batallas solitarias. En medio de un llanto desesperado, le suplicó por una solución para salvar el espíritu de su amado Rey _Sinda_. Desafortunadamente, nadie más que el propio Señor del Bosque Verde debía hallar su propia salvación. En aquel instante _Lothíriel_ pareció comprender que ella sólo podía acompañarle y convertirse en la luz de su oscuridad.

Elfos, hombres, enanos, _hobbits_ y demás habitantes de la Tierra Media debían encontrar el coraje para enfrentar la lobreguez que empezaba a germinar en sus mentes. Debían prepararse para aceptar la pérdida, la derrota y resurgir de la esperanza con vehemencia para lograr un sueño anhelado. La incertidumbre parecía encumbrarse, ahora sólo la acción, la fe y la voluntad conseguirían erigir los espíritus.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

-Deseo verlo, por favor.- manifestó _Lothíriel_ con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Por ahora, ha pasado…- dijo acongojado _Mithrandir._ –Podrás verlo, sólo te pido que cuides de ti.- agregó enjugando gentilmente las lágrimas de los ojos de ella.

-Lo haré.- acordó la _noldorin que _corrió inmediatamente fuera de la habitación. Los guardias reales parecían confusos y preocupados. _Vorondil_ custodiaba la habitación donde había permanecido la elfa, al verla, la siguió junto al agotado mago gris. _Lothíriel_ abrió cuidadosamente el portón de roble, el rey estaba siendo acomodado en la cama. _Nimphelos_ y _Anardil_, acomodaban las sábanas limpias y colocaban los suaves cojines detrás de la cabeza del soberano. En el suelo estaban revueltas las frazadas empapadas de sangre. _Radagast_ estaba de pie a un costado de la cama con un cuenco entre las manos, su semblante era pálido y sudoroso. Cuando observó a la elfa acercarse le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se apartó para reunirse con _Mithrandir_ en el recibidor de la habitación.

-_Aran vuin Thranduil, im gelir ceni ad lin (Amado Rey Thranduil me alegro de verte nuevamente).-_ expresó _Lothíriel_ besando la frente del inconsciente soberano. _Thranduil_ yacía cubierto por las sábanas blancas, su cabello dorado caía encima de los hombros y pecho, sobre sus ojos un paño humedecido sanaba sus quemaduras. Respiraba lenta y profundamente, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, sus extremidades inmóviles. –No debes preocuparte, tu pueblo está unido y organizados superaremos esta tempestad.- agregó.

_Lothíriel_ se levantó y se acercó a los presentes. –Debemos repartir las _lembas _entre nuestro pueblo.- apuntó decidida.

-Me encargaré de ello.- dijo _Vorondil_ entregándole una _lemba_ para ella y el Rey Elfo.

-Gracias.- respondió _Lothíriel _regresando junto a _Thranduil._

_Anardil_ y _Nimphelos_ habían terminado de asear los aposentos del rey. Mientras _Ereb _mezclaba concienzudamente diferentes tónicos que servirían para la curación del monarca. Después de unos instantes abandonaron la habitación, elfos e _Istari_ se sentían agobiados. En el pasillo, los miembros de la Guardia Real y la Guardia del Bosque se acercaron para preguntar sobre el estado de salud del soberano y ponerse a disposición en caso de que pudieran hacer algo más por él.

Los primeros rayos del sol matinal iluminaron la estancia, sacando de su ensimismamiento a _Lothíriel_, el rey seguía en la insensibilidad, los magos habían regresado a la habitación, con unos frascos y cuencos entre las manos. Continuarían con la sanación de _Thranduil._

-_Mithrandir, Radagast_ _mauya nin avánië (debo irme).- _dijo _Lothíriel_ sin despegar su mirada del rey.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- aseguró _Radagast_ preocupado.

-Ayudaré en la búsqueda de reservas para mi pueblo y el del Valle, éstos últimos son la responsabilidad que _Aran Thranduil_ me encomendó. Debo cumplir con ello.- indicó ahora observando a ambos magos. –Además ustedes están aquí y sé que velarán por él.- añadió con una sonrisa sutil.

-Prometiste que cuidarías de ti.- recordó _Mithrandir_.

-Lo haré. Volveré más tarde.- manifestó la elfa.

-Que la gracia de _Ilúvatar_ te proteja.- dijo _Lothíriel _al oído del monarca. Le tomó la mano y los dedos de él se movieron ligeramente.

_Lothíriel_ salió apresurada de los aposentos, saludó gentilmente a los guardias, corrió hasta su casa, antes de llegar se asustó ante la intempestiva aparición de _Elmoth_ frente a ella.

-Creí que no vendrías.- dijo el elfo con el semblante adolorido y el brazo sobre un cabestrillo.

-Sabías que vendría por eso estás aquí. Espero que tu herida sane pronto.- dijo la _noldorin_. –Aguarda un momento.- pidió entrando a su casa, corriendo a su habitación se cambió el hermoso vestido esmeralda por su traje de viaje, colocó su arco y flechas sobre su espalda y se reencontró con el orfebre.

-_Gwaem (Vamos)._\- indicó _Lothíriel _presurosa.

Los elfos caminaron por la nieve y los árboles hasta encontrarse en los linderos del espeso bosque. Allí su padre, madre, _Lenwë _y _Seregon_; se reunían discurriendo sobre la salud de _Aran Thranduil_, sobre los grupos de búsqueda y los alimentos que habían logrado encontrar.

-_Aiya (Salve)_\- saludó cortésmente _Lothíriel_. La elfa dio un afectuoso abrazo a sus padres.

-_Lothíriel_ ¿qué noticias tienes del Rey _Thranduil_?- averiguó su padre con semblante serio.

-La oscuridad arremetió contra él durante la madrugada pero logró sortearla. Está siendo atendido por los _Istari_, _Ereb, Anardil_ y _Nimphelos_.- explicó escuetamente la elfa pues le resultaba doloroso exponer los detalles de los hechos.

-Por cierto, _Vorondil_ ha venido a solicitar nuestra colaboración para repartir las _lembas_ a los elfos. He convocado al pueblo para comenzar con la tarea.- explicó _Isilion_.

-_Hantalë adar (Gracias padre)_\- respondió acercándose a él. –_Adar (Padre)_, Consejero, _Seregon_; _Elmoth_ y yo deseamos unirnos a la búsqueda.- propuso la elfa mirando a sus interlocutores.

-_Elmoth_ no solo puede, tiene la obligación de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no ha coordinado a la Guardia del Bosque?- inquirió _Lenwë_ con fastidio y observando con recelo al orfebre.

-Mi herida ha resultado muy dolorosa y creí que descansar un momento me despejaría la mente.- respondió _Elmoth_ con cierta soberbia en su tono de voz.

-¿Descansar ha dicho, en las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos? ¡Vaya cinismo!- exclamó el Consejero incrédulo.

-Lo importante es que ahora está aquí y estoy segura que colaborará tanto como le sea posible para superar las dificultades.- mencionó _Ilmen_ mirando al orfebre de tal manera de que esperaba que así lo hiciera.

-Es indispensable que busquemos en diferentes sitios, lo que hemos encontrado es escaso pero valioso, así que, no pierdan más tiempo.- indicó _Isilion_. Uno de los elfos de la guardia corrió a las caballerizas para traer a los equinos.

-Yo iré con ustedes.- dijo _Imloth_ aproximándose a ellos.

-Yo también quisiera unirme al grupo, si es posible.- señaló _Belthil_, el Embajador del Pueblo del Valle.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ a _Imloth._

-Por su puesto…- dijo en respuesta a lo que le había parecido un desafío.

Los palafreneros llegaron con los equinos. Los elfos montaron, a _Belthil _se le autorizó la salida con ese grupo. _Seregon_ indicó los caminos que ya habían sido inspeccionados. Así que tomando en cuenta esa información, el grupo decidió cabalgar rumbo a las Montañas del Bosque Verde.

-Hay tristeza muy hondo en tu corazón… _alassenyan __veleth nin_, _no dirweg (Por favor cariño, ten cuidado).- _expresó _Ilmen_ acercándose a _Lothíriel._

-_Áva sorya nana (No te preocupes mamá).- _dijo_ Lothíriel _sonriéndole a su madre.

El grupo partió, cabalgaban a distancia procurando no perderse de vista, cada uno intentando ser cuidadoso en su búsqueda. _Lothíriel_ escuchó el viento revolver las hojas, y pisadas. A su lado izquierdo vio una sombra avanzar velozmente, siguiéndola. Detuvo el trote del caballo y aguardó. Aquellos sonidos también cesaron; de entre los troncos, distinguió unos ojos curiosos que la observaban, la elfa bajó de su caballo y entonces el ágil animal se acercó a ella. El pequeño cervatillo había casi duplicado su tamaño, se veía fuerte, ágil y saludable. _Lothíriel _lo reconoció y lo acarició emocionada.

-Pequeño amigo me alegra verte…- dijo la elfa. El ciervo moteado se alejó unos metros y regresó, volvió a hacerlo un par de veces hasta que _Lothíriel_ lo siguió montada en su caballo.

-No debemos dispersarnos.- advirtió _Belthil, _oteando nerviosamente por los alrededores mientrasseguía a la elfa.

-Lo sé pero creo hay alguien que desea mostrarnos algo.- indicó _Lothíriel_ señalando al pequeño animal que corría veloz entre la nieve.

Lo siguieron bordeando el río en dirección al sur justo a las montañas, durante el trayecto habían perdido de vista a _Elmoth_ e _Imloth_, sin embargo, el destino parecía ser el mismo aunque por diferentes caminos, lo que les permitiría cubrir mayor terreno y extender la búsqueda.

-¡Maldición los hemos perdido!- advirtió _Elmoth_ frustrado deteniendo bruscamente el trote del caballo, el cual, protestó ante el intempestivo movimiento.

-Así parece, no te apures, los encontraremos en las montañas.- manifestó _Imloth _observando con atención sus alrededores.

_Elmoth_ descendió del caballo y auxiliado por _Imloth_ recolectaron algunas hierbas medicinales.

Finalmente después de cabalgar por un buen trecho, llegaron al pie de las montañas que se alzaban majestuosas, completamente nevadas y salpicadas de color verde de los árboles que se habían sacudido la nieve. La punta de éstas se perdía entre la niebla blanca que contrastaba con el azul profundo del cielo invernal. _Lothíriel_ y _Belthil _siguieron a pie por una escarpada ladera, el terreno era muy inestable, los temblores habían producidos deslaves. El ciervo siguió subiendo hasta perderse dentro de una cueva. De pronto _Belthil_ resbaló cayendo un par de metros, _Lothíriel_ le ayudó a incorporarse y continuaron. El viento era más helado y fuerte conforme subían. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva vieron al delgado ciervo que aguardaba, se introdujeron, la temperatura allí se elevaba algunos grados, el sol se colaba por los resquicios entre la roca.

-Mire.- dijo _Lothíriel_ sorprendida. Verdes arbustos llenos de frutos rojos se apilaban por aquella cueva, en cuyo fondo fluía un torrente de agua cristalina.

-Es maravilloso.- señaló _Belthil_ emocionado. –Gracias…- dijo mirando al nervioso ciervo que se ocultó tras un arbusto.

-_Hantalë meldo (Gracias amigo).-_ expresó la elfa acercándose al ciervo y acariciando su cabeza. _Lothíriel_ y _Belthil _cortaron los frutos y los metieron en pequeños sacos de tela.

-¿Has podido verlos?- preguntó _Elmoth_ a _Imloth_.

-No.- respondió la elfa terminando de cortar algunas hierbas comestibles.

-He detectado ceniza a lo largo del camino y grietas en la tierra.- señaló el orfebre.

-Parece que son los vestigios de la penumbra que combatió _Aran Thranduil_.- opinó la elfa. –Y por lo que veo resultaste herido también ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó con cierta intriga.

-Lo que cualquiera en mi lugar haría.- respondió el elfo de ojos azules apretando los puños.

-Supongo que tu amada _Lothíriel_ tiene algo que ver con ello. Por lo que veo serías capaz de cualquier cosa.- mencionó sarcásticamente _Imloth_.

-Cuidado con tus palabras porque tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.- apuntó _Elmoth_ acercándose amenazadoramente a la elfa.

-Te equivocas.- señaló _Imloth_ alejándose para montar a su equino.

-Creo que podemos considerar que nuestra búsqueda ha sido exitosa.- dijo _Belthil_ levantando los sacos con los frutos.

-_Nácë (Eso parece).- Lothíriel _había perdido de vista al ciervo, así que salió de la cueva y fue derribada por el ágil animal. La elfa asustada observó que el ciervo yacía sobre la tierra herido en una pata por una lanza de metal que de inmediato fue evaporándose. _Belthil _corrió hacia ella oteó por el lugar pero no parecía haber nadie.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó el hombre preocupado agachándose a un lado de la agitada elfa.

-_Nan mara (Estoy bien)…-_ respondió la _noldorin_ revisando al pobre animalito que daba respingos adolorido.

-Venga conmigo, debemos entrar a la cueva.- señaló _Belthil_ ayudando a_ Lothíriel_ que ya cargaba al ciervo. Se metieron en la cueva, la elfa colocó ambas manos sobre el animal, pronunció algunas palabras; de la herida el veneno comenzó a emanar y la laceración cicatrizó lentamente. Al mismo tiempo, ella parecía debilitarse peligrosamente. El ciervo sanado se puso de pie tratando de afianzar sus patas, lamió el lugar donde había sido herido y salió corriendo de la cueva. La_ noldorin_ fue sostenida por _Belthil_ que la miraba preocupado.

-Iré a buscar ayuda…- apuntó el hombre pelirrojo al observar la extraordinaria palidez de _Lothíriel_.

-Oh no, sólo necesito un par de minutos. Me alegra haber podido hacer algo por nuestro buen amigo.- señaló _Lothíriel_. _Belthil_ acercó el odre que traía consigo y le ofreció agua a la elfa.

-De acuerdo, revisaré afuera.- dijo el embajador del pueblo de hombres. Caminó con la espalda pegada a la pared de roca, aguzó sus ojos y observó con atención a los árboles, la nieve y las rocas próximas. No obstante, no había rastro del agresor. Así que regresó junto a la elfa que estaba sentada recargada en un tronco viejo.

-Ha sido magia negra, la misma que se agita en las entrañas de _Dol Guldur_ y la que se empeña en destruir nuestra forma de vida.- manifestó _Lothíriel_. –Será mejor que nos preparemos alguien se aproxima.- señaló agitada la elfa empuñando su arco y arrodillándose. El hombre se puso nervioso pero sacó su espada y se apostó a un lado de la entrada a la cueva. Después de un par de minutos apareció la figura de un elfo guardián. Que de inmediato desarmó al hombre antes de que lo atacase.

-Hemos visto la lanza, la Guardia del Bosque está explorando el sitio de dónde provino. ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el elfo atentamente.

-Sí… me parece que _Lothíriel_…- decía _Belthil_ cuando fue interrumpido por la elfa.

-Estoy bien. Deben ser cuidadosos, _Sauron_ está furioso ante la acometida que sufrió de parte del _Aran Thranduil_. Los _Istari_ reforzaron el cerco y siento la energía de _Lady Galadriel_ desplazando la lobreguez. Pronto llegará ayuda de _Lórien_.- explicó _Lothíriel_ incorporándose.

-De acuerdo, daré aviso a los guardianes. _Elmoth_ e _Imloth_ cabalgan hacia acá. Vamos los escoltaré hasta sus caballos.- dijo el elfo que ayudó a _Lothíriel_ con los sacos de frutos. Salieron de la cueva y bajaron cuidadosamente. Hasta que encontraron a sus caballos y colocaron los sacos sobre estos.

En ese instante _Imloth_ arribaba sola. –_Elmoth_ se ha unido a los guardias.- anunció. –Escuchamos que fueron atacados. ¿Están bien?- preguntó escrutando a sus interlocutores de arriba abajo.

-Sí lo estamos.- contestó _Belthil_. _Lothíriel_ por su parte permaneció en silencio y evitó a la elfa.

-Regresemos, creo que ha sido un viaje productivo.- propuso el hombre pelirrojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo el centinela.

-Iré con _Elmoth_. ¿Puede decirme de qué dirección provino la lanza?- indagó _Lothíriel_.

-Es peligroso, le sugiero que vuelva, fue usted a la que atacaron.- mencionó _Belthil_ con inquietud.

-Creo que el hombre tiene razón.- dijo el centinela ajustando el cinto en el que había colocado sus armas.

-Dígame o me tomará más tiempo encontrarlo.- exigió la elfa de largos cabellos azabaches. El guardián a regañadientes detalló el lugar de dónde habían visto salir la lanza. Finalmente la _noldorin_ cabalgó hacia allá. _Imloth_ y _Belthil_ viajaron de vuelta al palacio. El guardia dio aviso a sus compañeros de aquello que _Lothíriel_ le había informado.

La elfa cabalgó y llegó al pie de la montaña, pudo ver la cueva donde habían estado, siguió de largo hacia la tupida arboleda frente a esta. Escrutó todo a su alrededor, vio a un par de guardias del bosque y se acercó a ellos. –_Aiya_\- saludó _Lothíriel._

-_Aiya Lothíriel_, se nos dio el aviso que vendría. Desafortunadamente no hemos encontrado al atacante, ni rastro alguno.- dijo un elfo alto de cabellera y ojos negros.

-Encontramos el caballo supuestamente desaparecido de _Elmoth_. Está muerto, la cabeza le fue cercenada.- advirtió el otro guardia, un elfo delgado de vivos ojos verdes.

_Lothíriel_ se sintió profundamente disgustada, presentía que _Elmoth_ lo había hecho. No sabía que estaba sucediendo con él pero sin duda algo había cambiado. El orfebre siempre había sido un elfo reacio a la autoridad del Rey Elfo, pero no por ello desafiante y arrogante. Pese a mostrarse siempre como un elfo duro y frío, sabía que era leal, protector y sensible. Gustaba de ausentarse por largas jornadas del reino, en busca de sus preciosas joyas y del perfeccionamiento de su oficio. Siempre había sido un amigo confiable e incondicional para ella. Ahora había algo en él que los demás también podían percibir y agudizaba las diferencias con los demás elfos.

-Gracias, creo que cabalgaré un trecho más al sur.- indicó la elfa sin que los guardias pudieran decir palabra alguna.

Después de una larga cabalgata en silencio, pudieron ver el palacio. Se les acercó _Lenwë_ y _Vorondil_ para recibirlos. -¿Dónde están _Lothíriel_ y _Elmoth_?- quiso saber el Consejero Real.

-Ambos se quedaron a explorar cerca de las Montañas del Bosque Verde acompañados por los centinelas.- informó _Imloth_ obviando lo del ataque.

-Creo que las órdenes fueron lo suficientemente explícitas, no debían separarse.- expuso _Lenwë_ molesto.

-Lo sé y lo siento señor. Pero _Lothíriel_ fue atacada, afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno, pero se quedaron a averiguar sobre el origen de aquél acontecimiento.- dijo _Belthil_ ante el atónito Consejero.

_Lothíriel_ descendió del caballo, _Elmoth_ se encontraba con una de sus rodillas sobre la nieve, su espada clavada al piso y la cabeza gacha, parecía estar pronunciando extrañas palabras que a la elfa le produjeron un escalofrío en la espalda. _-¿Elmoth?-_ titubeó al hablarle. No obstante, éste permaneció inmutable. -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó colocándose detrás de él.

-No, no lo estoy.- respondió en un susurro el orfebre y se levantó lentamente dejando su espada clavada en la tierra. –No lo estaré, hasta que poses tus ojos sobre mí. ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No soporto que estés con él, que lo mires, que te preocupes por él! Todo esto me está carcomiendo el alma y estuve a punto de perderte.- mencionó fuera de sí acercándose a _Lothíriel _al tiempo que la elfa retrocedía sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué te está sucediendo _Elmoth_? Hay maldad en ti…- pronunció nerviosa.

El elfo la aprisionó contra un árbol, acarició sus cabellos y rostro. –Eres muy hermosa, me volvería loco si te perdiera.- dijo llevando su mano al delicado cuello. Besó su frente, ella temblaba, después agarró su barbilla y depositó un ardiente beso en los finos labios rojos de _Lothíriel_. Trató de aventarlo pero no podía, el elfo la tenía bien sujeta; además cada vez que se removía, _Elmoth _apretaba su cuello con el antebrazo de la mano herida. La elfa mordió fuertemente los labios del orfebre, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y entonces el elfo detuvo el contacto. _Lothíriel _aprovechó la ocasión, corrió en dirección a su caballo, sin embargo, el elfo la interceptó, se limpió la sangre de la boca, en su mirada había una rabia incontenible; volvió a acercarse a la elfa acarició su mejilla por la que una lágrima rodaba y en un rápido movimiento le propinó una bofetada enviándola al suelo.

_Lothíriel_ aturdida se llevó la mano a la mejilla, miró a _Elmoth _quetenía el rostro ensombrecido, adolorido, ausente. Ella se arrastró entre la nieve, el elfo le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, entonces se abalanzó sobre ella, le rasgó la ropa. _Lothíriel_ pataleaba y manoteaba desesperada, otra bofetada, le nubló la vista. –Tan bellamente inmaculada. Serás mía, jamás de él. Tu muerte está cerca.- le dijo el elfo al oído. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sentía las caricias del elfo recorrer su cuerpo, las dolorosas mordidas desgarrando su piel. Volvió a manotear e intentar zafarse del agarre de su atacante, entonces su brazo fue quebrado, nuevamente los labios ensangrentados del elfo se fundieron con los suyos, sus lágrimas fueron lamidas de sus ojos.

Entonces el contacto se detuvo. –Yo sé que te gusta esto…- pronunció el agresor profiriendo una siniestra carcajada. _Lothíriel_ enfocó su vista nuevamente, su corazón dio un vuelco al observar aquél horrendo rostro desfigurado de ojos de fuego. Volvió a mirar; la cara del atacante cambiaba vertiginosamente adquiriendo la identidad de todos aquellos que había visto morir. Ahogó un grito cuando intentó tocarla nuevamente. Entonces sintió una potente energía que hizo retroceder a aquél espectro que fue desmembrándose aterradoramente sobre ella. La elfa se encogió horripilada.

-_Vanya sínomello (Vete de aquí)-_ escuchó en un susurro la voz de _Thranduil_ aunque él no estuviese allí. _Lothíriel _salió corriendo a prisa y se internó en el bosque.

El Consejero _Lenwë_ había informado a _Isilion_ sobre la agresión perpetrada en contra de su hija. _Ilmen_ pidió a su esposo que fuera en busca de _Lothíriel_ ya que tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. De inmediato, _Isilion_ cabalgó acompañado por _Seregon_, guiados por la información que _Belthil_ e _Imloth_ les facilitaron. La tarde estaba ya avanzada, el frío se hacía más intenso y una espesa neblina cubría el suelo nevado del bosque. Después de cabalgar el largo trecho, se encontraron con _Elmoth_ y un par de guardianes que habían insistido en la búsqueda de la elfa sin resultados. El orfebre comunicó al Consejero y al excapitán los detalles de los últimos acontecimientos e _Isilion_ comenzó a desesperar y a angustiarse por su hija. Así que sin perder más tiempo, reemprendieron la pesquisa.

_-Iston __Tari meletyalda (Lo sé Majestad)-_ dijo _Mithrandir_ ante el convulso Rey Elfo que parecía luchar por despertar pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. Los magos entendían el motivo de su inquietud pues ellos también experimentaban el mismo sentimiento:_ Lothíriel_ se encontraba en peligro. Los _Istari _recorrían la habitación de un lado a otro con semblante preocupado, mientras atendían a _Thranduil_. _Anardil_ y los guardias vigilaban los aposentos.

-¿Lo has sentido _Mithrandir_?- preguntó el mago de expresión distraída.

-Sí, querido amigo. La luz del Bosque Verde y la de _Lórien_ se han unido.- manifestó el espigado mago de barba blanca deteniendo su frenética marcha. Ambos magos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por aquella sensación.

No supo cuánto tiempo corrió, ni la dirección en la que lo hacía, simplemente deseaba escapar y esconderse. Aquél ser monstruoso había hurgado en su alma e intentado ultrajarla. Se sentía estúpida al no haber hecho algo más para defenderse, había caído en una trampa, se recriminaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente precavida y juiciosa. Estaba mareada, unas enfermizas náuseas le apretujaban el estómago, su brazo dolía severamente, encontró un amplio tronco hueco, se introdujo allí, se sentó, hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloró de rabia, frustración, temor…

De pronto levantó la cara, su entorno había cambiado, se encontraba recostada sobre un agradable césped verde, rodeada de flores de vivos y exóticos colores. El sol era agradable, brillante y se reflejaba un pequeño estanque a unos metros de ella. El viento sutil transportaba el agradable aroma de la naturaleza y el canto alegre de las aves. –No temas flor de estrellas, tu luz brilla intensamente por ti y por aquellos que amas. No temas a la oscuridad, no temas a la muerte porque el amor prospera en ti. Aquél que ama y es amado posee la fuerza y el valor que encumbrará su espíritu.- escuchó una dulce voz y pudo distinguir el bello rostro de _Lady Galadriel_ que le sonreía amablemente.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

El sol estaba por ocultarse, _Isilion_ se encontraba impaciente por hallar a su hija, habían buscado por los lugares aledaños al pie de las montañas, en la cueva. El bosque parecía estarla ocultando o protegiéndola tal vez. Ese pensamiento lo reconfortó, una luz se encendió en su atribulado corazón, bajó del caballo miró entre las copas nevadas de los árboles el cielo azul y naranja. –_Yelya ¿__massë nalyë? (Mi hija ¿dónde estás?)- _pronunció en un murmullo el alto elfo de ojos grises. Entonces apreció a la distancia un viejo tronco que llamó su atención, corrió hacia allá, la nieve se había acumulado alrededor del hueco, escarbó rápidamente con ambas manos y allí encontró a su hija recostada sobre el lomo del ciervo moteado que parecía custodiarla.

-_Hodo-ninya_, _nányë adar. (Mi corazón, soy tu padre)- _dijo _Isilion_ tocando el hombro de su hija. El ciervo permaneció inmóvil observando con atención al padre de la elfa.

_Lothíriel_ se sentó como incorporándose de un largo sueño. –_Ada, __im gelir ceni ad lin (Papá, me alegro de verte nuevamente)_.- expresó saliendo despacio del tronco hueco. Su padre al ver su ropa desgarrada, la cubrió con su capa, su rostro amoratado producto de las bofetadas y su brazo fracturado sanaron ante la mirada atónita del Consejero Real.

-Mi pequeña hermosa, vamos, volvamos a casa.- indicó _Isilion_ cargando a su hija protectoramente. _Lothíriel_ lo abrazó y hundió su bello rostro en su pecho. El ciervo los siguió de cerca.

_Seregon_ se acercó a _Isilion_ para ayudarlo, no obstante, el Consejero le sugirió con la mirada que era necesario darle espacio a su hija. Cuidadosamente cabalgaron de vuelta, _Elmoth_ no había pronunciado palabra alguna durante el trayecto, parecía sumamente preocupado, cabizbajo e irritado. Siguió al Consejero y al excapitán a distancia.

Arribaron al palacio con las primeras estrellas en el cielo, _Lothíriel_ había dormido durante el trayecto en brazos de su padre. _Ilmen_ y _Vorondil_ les esperaban. La madre de la elfa con semblante acongojado se acercó a su esposo.

-_Lothíriel, valeth-nin_ _(cariño)_, hemos llegado.- dijo su padre cariñosamente.

-_Adar_ _(Padre)…_ quiero ir a casa.- pidió la elfa sin abrir los ojos.

-Bien, te llevaré a casa.- dijo _Isilion_.

Aquella magnética energía se extendió por el bosque, imperceptible a los ojos pero no al alma, poderosa, cálida, luminosa, positiva. Alcanzó con fuerza a la fortaleza de hierro de _Dol Guldur_, las lóbregas criaturas encerradas en un letárgico sueño fueron aplastadas por los escombros que comenzaron a caer. La imponente edificación temblaba, con un rugido metálico comenzó a hundirse, los engendros de _Sauron_ fueron muertos por aquella ráfaga etérea. Un remolino de fuego ensangrentado como la erupción de un volcán se alzó desde la fortaleza hasta perderse en lo más alto del cielo, iluminando la noche.

La luz conjunta del Bosque Verde y _Lórien_ estalló como un potente rayo dentro del torbellino disipándolo y apagando las incipientes hogueras. Las raíces de los árboles resquebrajaron los cimientos del recinto oscuro, la floresta se alzó portentosa impidiendo el paso o su visibilidad, el hierro fue cubierto por las enredaderas, la tierra se tragó los despojos de los siervos malignos, cadenas de finos cristales sagrados clausuraron todas las entradas y salidas. El Señor Oscuro fue obligado a replegarse. Aquella alianza de voluntades se precipitó sobre todo el Reino del Bosque Verde como si de una lluvia de estrellas se tratara, la maldad quedó confinada en un intermitente limbo, silencioso, acechante, adormecido, peligroso.

Aquél intenso resplandor fue visto en todos los lugares colindantes con el Reino del Bosque Verde, la luz había convertido por momentos la noche en día. Hombres, elfos e incluso enanos percibieron el cambio, después el silencio más absoluto prevaleció por instantes, uno que parecía estar alerta a cualquier desafío del enemigo. Paulatinamente todo fue regresando a su sitio o encontrando el que se había extraviado.

_Lothíriel_ había sido llevada a su cálido hogar, su madre le había preparado un baño caliente, le ofreció una infusión con un trozo de _lemba_. La atractiva elfa parecía ausente, respondía lo estrictamente indispensable, evitaba mirar a los ojos a sus angustiados padres por temor a que estos leyeran en ellos aquello que no quería recordar. Después de asearse se recostó en su cama, acompañada por su madre durmió un par de horas. _Isilion_ permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, observaba ensimismado por la ventana aquella intensa luz y después la oscuridad de la noche. _Ilmen_ acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su hija aunque no sabían con exactitud lo que había sucedido, ella lo intuía y le dolía que _Lothíriel_ tuviera que enfrentarse a tan duros obstáculos. Al mismo tiempo quería creer que todo tenía un propósito y que su pequeña tenía la fuerza para aprender y sobreponerse.

-_Nana_, _áva sorya. Tye-mélane (Mamá, no temas. Te amo).- _expresó _Lothíriel_ besando la mejilla de su madre. Se levantó de la cama, cogió una abrigadora capa.

-_Ada, nana (Papá, mamá)_; deseo ver al _Rey Thranduil_.- expresó _Lothíriel_.

-Espera _Lothíriel, yelya (mi hija)_. ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿por qué te arriesgas de esa manera?, ¿qué es lo que deseas conseguir: aprobación, absolución, amor? Sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos más de lo que puedas comprender, incondicionalmente por ser quien eres.- expresó _Ilmen_ acercándose a su hija que la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegara del bosque.

-_Lothíriel_ lo único que debe guiarte es el amor propio y procurar siempre ser la mejor versión de ti misma. Sólo así podrás estar en paz contigo y con los demás.- manifestó _Isilion_ con semblante intranquilo.

-_Yelya, hodo-ninya (Mi hija, mi corazón)._ Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando y cuando lo hagas seas muy feliz. Mientras tanto cuida de lo más preciado que tienes, tu vida.- dijo _Ilmen_.

-_Amin hiraetha naneth, adar (Lo siento, madre, padre)_. Los amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, no es mi intención causarles pesar. _Naneth_ (Madre) estoy consciente de los peligros a los que puedo estar expuesta, me esfuerzo por aminorarlos y, de ser el caso, aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones. _Adar (Padre)_ ya no puedo cargar con el peso de la omisión o la inacción. Amo mi vida, mi familia, mi pueblo, mi tierra y porque se me ha concedido un don lo emplearé para salvaguardarlos.- manifestó con decisión la preciosa elfa de inmaculados ojos grises.

-Recuerda que aquello que enclaustras en tu corazón tarde o temprano podría extinguirlo.- declaró su padre ante el mutismo de su hija sobre los más recientes acontecimientos.

-_Iston adar (Lo sé padre) _y hablaré. No me siento omnipotente es por ello que necesitamos unirnos y encausar nuestros esfuerzos. La maldad ahora duerme pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?- explicó _Lothíriel_ a sus padres, se encaminó hacia ambos y les tomó de las manos.

-_Veleth nin (Cariño)_, tienes y siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo. Promete que serás más cuidadosa.- pidió _Isilion_ besando la mano de su hija.

-_Adar, naneth (Padre, madre)_; no temeré a la muerte mientras sea capaz de decidir libremente el curso de mi vida.- aseguró _Lothíriel_ mirando a los ojos a sus padres.

-Aún es insuficiente, espero que la ayuda llegue pronto.- dijo _Vorondil _a _Ivorwen_ mientras hacía un recuento de las alimentos, semillas, hierbas comestibles y medicinales recolectadas.

-Estaremos bien.- dijo sonriente la chica pelirroja ofreciéndole al elfo un trozo de _lemba_.

_-¡Á lau! (¡Oh no!)_ es mejor que la conserves te hará falta.- dijo _Vorondil_.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre, has trabajado muy duro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no he visto comer a los elfos ¿es que acaso no lo hacen?- manifestó juguetona _Ivorwen_.

_Vorondil_ se acercó y aceptó el ofrecimiento. –_Hantalë (Gracias)_\- dijo con gentileza. _Ivorwen_ se sonrojó y trastabilló al atorar sus muletas con las cuerdas que ataban los sacos. –Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás durmiendo? He visto que tu pueblo lo hace durante largo tiempo o ¿no perteneces a ellos, eres una infiltrada?- bromeó mientras removía el cabello para revisarle las orejas y certificar que no se tratara de una elfa. _Ivorwen_ sonrió divertida hasta que el elfo tocó suavemente su cara y fijó sus ojos ámbar en los de ella. –Eres bella.- expresó _Vorondil_. La joven mujer bajó la mirada, incrédula observó su pierna coja. –Escúchame para mí eres hermosa.- repitió el elfo, tomando cuidadosamente la barbilla para levantarle el rostro. _Ivorwen_ tenía los ojos llorosos y la cara enrojecida. El centinela besó suavemente sus labios, ella lo abrazó fuertemente. –Gracias por cuidar de mí.- dijo la chica de cabello alborotado.

-_Anardil_ ¿cómo se encuentra _Aran Thranduil_?- preguntó el Consejero Real _Isilion_ quien acompañado de _Lothíriel_ caminaban por el gran corredor real.

-Su estado ha sido oscilante, a veces pareciera estar pacíficamente dormido; en otras convulsiona febrilmente y delira. Los _Istari_ no se han despagado de él ni un segundo.- informó afligido el Jefe de la Guardia Real. -¿Está usted bien _Lothíriel_? Creo que los magos han estado muy preocupados por usted. Además todos pudimos sentir aquella poderosa energía que ha cambiado la esencia del Bosque Verde.- manifestó.

-_Nan mara, hantalë. (Estoy bien, gracias)_ ¿Nos permitiría ver a _Aran Thranduil_?- investigó _Lothíriel_.

_Anardil_ evaluaba a la elfa. –Lo consultaré con _Mithrandir_ y _Radagast,_ por favor, esperen un momento.- dijo el guardia real, encaminándose hasta los aposentos del Rey Elfo. _Isilion_ y _Lothíriel_ permanecieron en el vigilado corredor. Nuevamente el canto _eldar_ engalanaba las estancias donde moraba el pueblo de las estrellas. Le cantaban al Rey del Bosque Verde, con solemnidad recordaban su historia, le hacían saber que su pueblo le acompañaba y le esperaba.

En un ceremonial desfile, los elfos se acercaban continuamente al corredor, depositando las flores invernales y conformado con estas los caracteres élficos que representaban el himno que entonaban hermosamente. Algunos otros llevaban consigo diminutos cristales en cuyo interior irradiaba una cálida luz imperecedera. Al retirarse, los elfos hacían una respetuosa reverencia.

-Pueden pasar. Síganme.- indicó _Anardil_, distrayendo a ambos elfos _noldor_ de la conmovedora escena.

En silencio y respetuosamente ingresaron a la habitación del monarca. Allí encontraron a los magos sentados alrededor del lecho del rey. _Mithrandir_ parecía preocupado y perdido en sus pensamientos. _Radagast_, por su parte, escribía en un viejo libro y murmuraba palabras inentendibles. –_Aiya Mithrandir, Radagast_.- saludaron padre e hija provocando el sobresalto de los _Istari_.

-Salve- contestaron al unísono los magos levantándose de sus asientos. –Pequeño diamante del cielo ¿estás bien? Se nos mostró, la Dama Blanca y el Señor del Bosque Verde intervinieron y lograron marginar al Señor Oscuro.- expresó el mago gris atropelladamente.

-He sido afortunada.- dijo la elfa. –Sentí su presencia, su fuerza; no puedo sino agradecer su intervención y la bendición de _Ilúvatar_ y los _Valar_ por haberlo permitido. La oscuridad pernocta acechante, eso nos brinda la oportunidad de replantear nuestro estado, el curso de nuestras decisiones y acciones.- manifestó _Lothíriel_ observando desde el recibidor al Rey Elfo acostado en su lecho.

-El entendimiento, el autoconocimiento, el análisis y la apertura de nuestras mentes. Nos guiará para desvelar el significado de los acontecimientos por venir.- analizó _Radagast._

-¿Podría acercarme?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ observando al inconsciente monarca.

-Por supuesto, creo que al rey le agradará saber que has vuelto con bien.- dijo _Mithrandir_ sonriéndole a la elfa.

_Lothíriel_ se acercó lentamente, el Rey Elfo yacía inmóvil, cubierto por sábanas blancas, acomodado sobre cómodos almohadones color dorado, un paño cubría sus ojos, su hombro y brazo derechos estaban vendados. Envuelto en una inconsciencia aparentemente tranquila. –_¡Aiya Aranya! (¡Salve Mi Rey!) Nan mara,_ _hantanyel órenyallo. (Estoy bien, mi corazón está agradecido)- _expresó_ Lothíriel_ respetuosamente, al tiempo que tomaba la mano del soberano. –_Hîr vuin (Mi señor)_ tu pueblo está contigo, unido pide por ti, aguarda… yo te espero.- expresó sentándose en la silla junto a su cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. _Thranduil_ apretó un poco la mano de la elfa y ésta sonrió sutilmente.

_Isilion _observó a su hija, no prestó demasiada atención a lo que los _Istari_ comentaban al respecto. –Consejero en cuanto el Rey _Thranduil_ despierte partiré; hay asuntos que nos atañen a todos que deben atenderse diligentemente.- dijo _Mithrandir_ captando nuevamente la atención de _Isilion._

-¿Qué pasará con _Aran Thranduil_?, ¿habrá secuelas después de esto?- cuestionó _Isilion_ ansioso.

-Ya había consecuencias incluso antes de este ataque. _Thranduil_ ha estado demasiado tiempo en contacto con la maldad, hay en su ser una oscuridad que se agita infatigablemente. Para ser sincero, no comprendo cómo puede sobrellevar tremenda carga en su alma…- explicó _Mithrandir_ con el rostro ensombrecido y acariciando su larga barba blanca.

-Su hija no corre peligro, si es eso lo que le preocupa, el espíritu del Rey del Bosque es poderoso y no sucumbirá. En efecto, se ha condenado a una vida de constante lucha contra sí mismo: contra lo que es, lo que podría ser, lo que quisiera ser, lo que se le demanda, y lo que sus más oscuros deseos podrían desatar. Pero ¿qué ser en ésta tierra no lo estamos?- analizó _Radagast._ –Sí por un instante se nos diera la oportunidad de hacer todo aquello que no nos atrevemos, sin juicios morales o de valor; ¿qué haríamos?, ¿le daríamos rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones?- reflexionó mientras observaba al rey.

-Sabia deliberación, querido amigo. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar?, ¿quién puede culpar al Rey Elfo por haber hecho lo que ha creído mejor para su gente, aún a costa de sí mismo?- consideró el mago de aspecto delgado.

-Desde luego que mi hija me preocupa. Se ha enamorado del rey pero ¿qué hay de él?, ¿cómo podría yo dejar el corazón de mi hija en medio de una batalla como la que está sorteando _Aran Thranduil_? Además nuestro pueblo pasa por una situación delicada y Su Majestad debe tener la sensatez necesaria para guiarlo.- evaluó _Isilion_ seriamente.

-Oh mi señor elfo, duro es su juicio sobre el monarca _sinda_. La situación por la que atraviesa el Rey _Thranduil_ no es sino un microcosmos de lo que sucede en la vida cotidiana. ¿Cuántas batallas internas o externas hemos de enfrentar en el curso de nuestra existencia?- opinó _Mithrandir,_ con sus profundos ojos azules evaluando a sus interlocutores.

-Es tiempo de reconciliación, la semilla de la discordia y la traición quedó sembrada. De nosotros depende cosecharla o no. ¿Por qué ha de preocuparse por la salvaguarda de su pueblo?, ¿acaso el rey aún al borde de la muerte no ha velado por los suyos, por su hija? Entiendo que _Aran Thranduil_ no está sólo y si sus fuerzas flaquearan, encontraría los pilares para levantarse entre su gente, ¿o me equivoco? Todos lo haríamos mejor hasta que nos encontramos en el lugar de aquél al que juzgamos.- expuso _Radagast_ apoyándose firmemente en su báculo.

-El Rey _Thranduil_ no está solo, de eso no tenga duda. Su pueblo le quiere, apoya y respeta.- opinó el Consejero Real. - Probablemente tengan razón, no obstante, no creo que sea buena idea abstraernos de la realidad y, es que el poder del Señor Oscuro es capaz de corromper hasta el espíritu más noble.- opinó _Isilion_.

-Entonces no sé qué estamos haciendo si ya todo está perdido.- expresó _Lothíriel_ irritada al oír a su padre, se acercó a él.

-No intervengas en conversaciones que no te atañen y cuida el tono que usas al dirigirte a mí.- dijo molesto _Isilion_ clavando sus ojos grises en los de su hija.

-_Amin hiraetha, adar (Lo siento, padre)_ pero nuestra lucha no está perdida, ni la de _Aran Thranduil_.- manifestó _Lothíriel_ retirándose del recibidor de la habitación a la silla al costado de la cama del rey, al percibir el gesto de molestia de su padre.

-¿A dónde irás _Mithrandir_?, ¿cuánto tiempo prevés que _Aran Thranduil_ permanezca inconsciente?- indagó el Consejero analizando las vetustas facciones del enérgico mago.

-Viajaré con destino a _Imladris_, visitaré a _Lord Elrond_. Espero que en los próximos días recobre la conciencia…- dijo el mago notando la tensión en la voz del Consejero Real.

-Yo me quedaré hasta que el Rey _Thranduil_ sane por completo.- indicó _Radagast_ acomodándose el mullido sombrero marrón.

-Espero que por el bien de todos tengan razón. Por favor, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber. Por ahora debo retirarme.- dijo _Isilion_, dedicó una severa mirada a su hija y se retiró de los aposentos reales rumbo al bosque a organizar las cuadrillas de búsqueda que ahora estaban en manos de _Lenwë_ y _Vorondil._

-_Ivorwen_, no creo que sea una buena idea.- opinó _Belthil_ al ver llegar a su hija al campamento. –Somos diferentes, nosotros estamos condenados a una vida corta en la que apenas nos llevamos un atisbo de lo que significa haber morado en esta tierra. Él es un elfo y sabes lo que eso significa, él podría transitar por todas las edades hasta el final de _Arda_; no lo condenes a un breve amor y a una perpetua ausencia.- reflexionó.

La joven pelirroja se quedó estática mirando a su padre mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas. –Lo sé padre, pero no he podido evitarlo. Lo amo con toda mi alma.- expresó bajando la cabeza, su padre se aproximó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. –No deseo hacerle daño…- sollozó la chica.

La madrugada estaba avanzada, en el pasillo real relucían hermosamente los cristales de luz perene y las flores blancas. Los guardias estaban atentos al tránsito constantes de elfos. Dentro de los aposentos, prevalecía el silencio, los magos se encontraban sentados junto a una mesa, ambos leyendo ávidamente e interrumpiendo su tarea cuando suministraban al rey los preparados medicinales. _Lothíriel_ les había ayudado a cambiar los vendajes y a curar la herida del hombro. De afuera provenía el sonido del trote de los caballos que partían en busca de alimentos.

El alba estaba cerca, el frío era más intenso al igual que la nevada, la neblina cubría el bosque. Los _Istari_ habían salido a la terraza a fumar sus pipas. _Lothíriel_ había hundido la cara en un espacio de la cama a un costado de la mano del soberano. Sintió un ligero movimiento acompañado de un profundo respiro, _Thranduil _estaba despertando. La atractiva elfa se levantó de la silla, ayudó al monarca a retirarse el paño de los ojos, las quemaduras habían sanado completamente. _Thranduil_ abrió poco a poco sus bellos ojos color zafiro, entrecerrándolos un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. _-__¿Manen natye vanimelda? (¿Cómo estás hermosa?)-_ preguntó en un susurro el Rey Elfo.

-_Aran vuin, __av-'osto, nan mara. (Amado Rey, no te preocupes, estoy bien).- _dijo _Lothíriel _sonriéndole mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro_. –Hannon le Ilúvatar (Gracias Ilúvatar).- _agradeció conmovida.

_Thranduil_ estiró su brazo y acarició la mejilla de la elfa. Sus ojos observaron largamente a la hermosa elfa, esta se inclinó poco a poco y besó al Rey _Sinda_. –Estaba muy preocupada, gracias por todo, gracias por haber vuelto. _Gi melin Thranduil (Te amo Thranduil).- _expresó _Lothíriel_ volviendo a besar al monarca_._

-_Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat. Gi melin Lothíriel. __(Que la luz de tus ojos bendiga a los míos. Te amo Lothíriel)._\- expresó el Rey _Thranduil_.

-Oh, lamentamos la interrupción.- dijo _Radagast_ nervioso. –Su Majestad, ¿cómo se siente?- preguntó acercándose velozmente al monarca para revisarlo.

-Rey _Thranduil,_ me alegro que haya vuelto con nosotros. Estamos a su disposición.- dijo _Mithrandir_ sonriendo complacido.

_Thranduil_ se removió dolorosamente. Se sentía débil, cansado y sus ojos estaban en extremo sensibles a la luz. Fue ayudado por los _Istari_ para que pudiera sentarse. Estaba pálido, sus labios estaban amoratados al igual que el contorno de sus ojos, su brazo y hombro derechos parecían inflamados. Su piel se encontraba fría, pero un calor abrazador lo quemaba por dentro. –_Nen (agua)…_\- murmuró el monarca. _Lothíriel_ acercó un vaso, no obstante, _Thranduil_ tomó la jarra y bebió ávidamente todo el contenido.

-¿Qué ha paso con el pueblo?- preguntó recargando la cabeza en los almohadones y cerrando los ojos.

-Su pueblo y el de los hombres están bien. Trabajan conjuntamente para sortear la crisis, ya que todos los alimentos, medicinas, bebidas se perdieron.- informó _Radagast_ con pesar.

-Sus Consejeros, el Jefe de la Guardia Real, los Comandantes de la Guardia del Bosque Verde y _Seregon_ se encuentran organizando las cuadrillas de búsqueda por el reino para recolectar víveres.- añadió _Mithrandir _evaluando al soberano.

_Thranduil_ abrió los ojos cubriendo la luz con la palma de la mano, miró a _Lothíriel_. -¿_I dass carnen? (_¿Está hecho?)- preguntó.

-_Ná, Aranya (Sí, Mi Rey)._ La ayuda llegará de _Imladris _y de_ Lórien_.- indicó _Lothíriel._

-_Agorel vae Lothíriel. (Lo hiciste bien Lothíriel)._\- dijo el monarca cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, realmente no soportaba la luz en ellos. –Necesito a los Consejeros, Comandantes, a _Anardil_ y _Seregon._ También requiero hablar con el Embajador _Belthil_. Que cada uno venga por separado.- pidió con un gesto de dolor cuando quiso acomodarse sobre los almohadones.

-Su Majestad, le sugiero que descanse, aún necesita recobrar sus fuerzas.- opinó _Radagast_ preocupado. _Mithrandir_ asintió.

-Quiero hablar en privado con _Lothíriel_.- dijo el Rey Elfo.

Los _Istari_ frustrados se dirigían a la puerta de la recámara real para cumplir con los demandas del monarca cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Deberían dejar ese tabaco, al menos cuando estén aquí, no soporto el hedor.- manifestó el Rey Elfo.

_Mithrandir_ sonrió de lado y _Radagast_ se apenó. Ciertamente se habían tomado esa inapropiada licencia dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraba tanto _Thranduil_, los elfos y los hombres. Los magos salieron por el gran portón e inmediatamente fueron a localizar a los destinatarios de las órdenes del Rey Elfo.

_Thranduil _se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos evaluando a _Lothíriel_ que parecía inquieta. –Lamento que te haya herido ese demonio. He estado a punto de perderte varias veces en poco tiempo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- averiguó el elfo de cabellos dorados.

-Creo saberlo… no me pidas que me aparte de ti porque no lo haré.- dijo _Lothíriel_. –He visto lo que te atormenta, he estado allí pues también ha hurgado en mi alma y en mi mente. Lo que tenga que suceder lo hará y yo deseo enfrentarlo contigo.- añadió acercándose al elfo _sinda_ y sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-El fénix no se ha equivocado. Sólo la lealtad, el amor y la pureza espiritual incondicionales al Reino del Bosque Verde son capaces de invocar al ave de fuego…- explicó sofocado, el sudor empezaba a empapar su frente. –Hace tiempo que yo no he podido hacerlo…- añadió ya con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose la sien.

_Lothíriel_ corrió por un paño y limpió el sudor del rey. –Un caza almas estuvo acechándote; el fénix te defendió sin vacilar. Cuando volvió de su tarea se posó el pie de tu cama e hizo una reverencia.- explicó. –El ave y yo podemos percibir tu luz y fortaleza, el único que se niega a verla eres tú. Confía en ti, yo lo hago sin dudar.- reflexionó.

El Rey Elfo gimió por lo bajo mientras intentó sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Su cabello dorado había comenzado a pegarse en su torso desnudo, respiraba entrecortadamente, se tomó el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda, en un intento por apaciguar el punzante dolor. Se sintió profundamente mareado, sus piernas hormigueaban y sus nervios parecían estar quemándose.

-_¿Man cerig? (¿Qué estás haciendo?)-_ preguntó preocupada la elfa de piel de porcelana.

-Necesito entrar en la pila…- musitó el elfo _sinda_. Se incorporó con mucha dificultad, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio_, Lothíriel_ lo detuvo, al tiempo que él se sostuvo de la pared; aprisionando con su cuerpo a la elfa, ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-_Hir vuin (Mi señor),_ llamaré a _Anardil_…- indicó la elfa de larga cabellera oscura.

_Lothíriel_ sintió la respiración de _Thranduil_ acercarse a su cuello, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, luego un beso, él buscó su boca, ella lo miró, acarició tiernamente su rostro y cabello. Lo besó, despacio, suave, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios. El elfo _sinda_ volvió a agasajar el cuello de la elfa, ésta sintió sus piernas temblar, rozó la fuerte espalda del monarca con sus finas manos… -_Gi melin vanimelda (Te amo hermosa)_. No quiero perderte.- le susurró al oído y después observó su magnífico rostro.

-_Gi melin, hodo-ninya. (Te amo, mi corazón)_. Siempre estaré contigo.- expresó _Lothíriel_ dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

_Thranduil _cerró los ojos, su nariz y hombro comenzaron a sangrar. El dolor había aumentado, sentía quemarse por dentro. Pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el pecho de _Lothíriel_, la cual, se preocupó. Gritó a _Anardil_, éste entró de inmediato a la habitación.

-_¿Man-ie, Aranya? (¿Qué pasa, Mi Rey?)._\- preguntó alarmado el guardia real, al observar al debilitado monarca.

-Necesito meterme en la pila…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada el elfo _sinda_.

-_Aran Thranduil_, el agua está helada, iré por los _Istari_.- indicó el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

_Thranduil_ caminó, tomándose de la pared, sus fuerzas vacilaban. Entonces el guardia y la elfa lo siguieron y le ayudaron a llegar hasta el cuarto con la pila. _Lothíriel_ corrió a la entrada de la habitación del rey, pidió a uno de los guardias que buscaran a los magos y a _Ereb_. Cuando volvió, el soberano se había metido en la tina, respiraba rápidamente, los pantalones y el vendaje estaban sobre el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás recargada en la orilla.

A los pocos minutos arribó el sanador, con unos extraños tónicos y vendas. _Lothíriel_ se abrigó con su capa, salió al balcón para evitar entorpecer a los elfos y magos. El frío la golpeó, una extraña sensación de dolor se instaló en las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido heridas por el demonio. Alzó la cara, el sol se asomaba tímidamente a través de los densos nubarrones, los copos de nieves cayeron en su rostro. Se aferró a la baranda, observó el espectacular paisaje invernal engalanado por las nevadas cúspides de las montañas aledañas. Allí se perdió en sus pensamientos: los aterradores instantes que había vivido en el Valle, los ataques en el bosque, el pueblo refugiado, las dudas de su padre y _Thranduil…_

-Pequeño diamante vas a congelarte, entra, entra; por favor.- dijo _Mithrandir_ extendiéndole paternalmente los brazos.

La capa de _Lothíriel_ estaba empapada por la nevada, sus mejillas, nariz y labios enrojecidos debido al congelante frío. Había estado largo tiempo allá afuera y sus manos estaban entumecidas. Entró al agradable calor de la habitación real. _Thranduil_ estaba sentado sobre el cómodo sillón a un lado de una mesilla, se había colocado unas bellas ropas verde oliva con vivos dorados, tomaba una serie de tónicos que le proporcionaban _Ereb_ y _Radgast_. _Nimphelos_ había llegado y aseaba el lugar. _Anardil_ le entregaba los últimos informes al monarca.

_Lothíriel_ se sorprendió ante la extraordinaria palidez del monarca, que hacía resaltar aún más sus amoratados labios y ojos. No obstante, el soberano escuchaba con atención y daba indicaciones a su Jefe de la Guardia Real. Tenía en su rostro una expresión de cansancio y dolor. _Thranduil_ finalmente miró a la elfa aún de pie a un lado del fastuoso vitral que era la entrada a la habitación y la salida al balcón. Una vez abandonaron los aposentos, la gobernanta del palacio y el guardia, se acercó lentamente al Rey Elfo.

-_Hir vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil),_ solicito su autorización para partir con los centinelas que están junto conmigo a cargo de las gestiones con el pueblo refugiado, así como, con el Embajador _Belthil_. Con destino al pueblo de los hombres del bosque. Considero necesario negociar con ellos la ayuda para el Pueblo del Valle.- explicó_ Lothíriel_ decidida. _Thranduil_ desvió la mirada hacia el vitral, reflexionó sobre la petición, se sentía aprensivo ante la partida de la elfa pero sabía que era un movimiento necesario.

-Lo apruebo, irás con los guardias y _Belthil_. Te encargarás de los términos de las negociaciones, en cuanto a aquello que pueda involucrar al Reino del Bosque. Permanecerás sólo el tiempo estrictamente necesario, no quiero retrasos. Los centinelas del bosque serán informados sobre su viaje. Partirán de inmediato.- declaró el Rey _Sinda_ mirando a _Lothíriel_.

-_Hantalë Tari meletyalda (Gracias Majestad).-_ dijo _Lothíriel_ haciendo una reverencia.

El Rey _Thranduil_ se levantó y se aproximó a _Lothíriel._ Los magos se retiraron rumbo al estudio del soberano en el otro extremo de la habitación. _Thranduil_ levantó la barbilla de la elfa. -_No dirweg (Ten cuidado).-_ dijo besando sus finos labios rojos.

-Por favor, cuídate. Mis plegarias están con _Ilúvatar_ para que te recuperes pronto. _Boe i 'waen (Debo irme). Gi melin Thranduil (Te amo Thranduil)._

_-N'i lû tôl. Gi melin Lothíriel. __(Hasta entonces. Te amo Lothíriel).- _dijo el Rey del Bosque Verde soltando la mano de la elfa.

_Lothíriel_ se topó con el Consejero _Lenwë_ a la entrada, se saludaron cordialmente. Antes de cerrar completamente el portón logró escuchar la voz del monarca que decía: "¡Basta de ineptitudes!, ¡Quiero soluciones!", sin duda, el rey podía ser severo y estricto pero no sin motivo.

_Lothíriel_ corrió al campamento de los refugiados, informó a los guardias, a _Belthil_ y a su padre del inminente viaje. Todos se prepararon con sus trajes de viaje, caballos, espadas, arcos, flechas, una escasa ración de _lembas_ y agua. De inmediato, partieron. El viaje les llevaría algunos días, sobre todo por la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el bosque.

_Thranduil_ estuvo la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde poniéndose al corriente con los asuntos. Habló con sus consejeros, se mostró verdaderamente molesto ante la vulnerabilidad que había exhibido la seguridad del reino. Se encontraban en una situación precaria y ahora dependían de la buena voluntad de otros pueblos, cuestión que irritaba de sobremanera al soberano. No obstante, quizá lo que más le producía enojo era que él mismo no había podido prever el ataque, por años había indagado en los planes de _Sauron_, logrando sortear las embestidas, pero ahora la agresión había sido dirigida al corazón del Reino del Bosque Verde.

Encargó a _Seregon_ y _Vorondil _informar a los guardianes sobre los viajeros rumbo a los linderos del bosque. Asimismo pidió que se mantuvieran alerta ante la próxima llegada de la ayuda procedente de _Lórien_ e _Imladris_. Exigió que se mantuviera una estricta vigilancia dentro del palacio y en el bosque. Ordenó que se le informara de cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Finalmente fue el turno de _Elmoth_ quien se encontraba confundido por lo sucedido a _Lothíriel_. Se anunció en los aposentos del Rey Elfo y _Anardil_ le autorizó la entrada.

-_Ai Aran Thranduil (Salve Rey Thranduil).-_ saludó el elfo arrastrando las palabras.

_-¿Man-ie Elmoth? (¿Qué pasa Elmoth?)_ Pareces decepcionado.- dijo irónico el monarca.

_Elmoth_ observó al soberano, casi mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir nada imprudente.

-¿Y bien, qué tienes que decir?- preguntó el monarca seriamente.

-Creo que ya lo sabe…- indicó el orfebre.

-¡Habla! No me digas lo que supones que sé, quiero escuchar tu versión.- exigió irritado el elfo _sinda._

-Ordené que la guardia se desplegara en los linderos, creí que en caso de registrarse una ofensiva, provendría de fuera del Reino del Bosque. Cometí un grave error…- manifestó _Elmoth_ cuyas palabras sonaron falsas a los oídos de _Thranduil_.

-¿Un error?, ¿para quién?, ¿fue un error redistribuir la guardia?, ¿fue un error ordenar que se dejaran de fabricar las armas?- inquirió el rey levantándose.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Sí, usted cometió el traspié de designarme como Comandante de la Guardia del Bosque. El primer responsable es Su Majestad. Me dirá ¿cuál es su plan?, ¿qué quiere probar?- dijo _Elmoth_ con los puños apretados y enrojecido por el coraje.

-¿A qué estás jugando?- indagó _Thranduil_ encarando a _Elmoth_.

-El mismo juego que usted y que todos. ¿Acaso cree que es el único que apuesta o mueve las fichas en el tablero?- manifestó con una sonrisa sarcástica_._

_-_Esa herida parece dolorosa, sería una pena que tan valioso artista perdiera su principal instrumento de trabajo…- mencionó mordaz el Rey _Sinda_ sin dejar de observarlo. La quemadura en la mano de _Elmoth_, dolió y ardió tan intensamente que no pudo contener una mueca de dolor. -Enmendarás tu ignorancia. No podrás transitar libremente por el bosque, ni practicar más tu oficio, se te confiscarán todas tus herramientas e insumos. Me presentarás una propuesta de lo que harás al respecto y, por supuesto, repondrás el caballo que mataste.- decretó el Rey _Thranduil_ con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_Elmoth_ sintió su sangre hervir, sin embargo, el dolor e inmovilidad de la mano lo detuvo de cualquier impulso. Estaba seguro que la herida en su mano había sido causada de algún modo por el monarca y si no cumplía con lo que se le demandaba, sin duda, la perdería. -_Násië, __Tari meletyalda. (Que así sea, Majestad).- _manifestó sonriendo burlonamentey se retiró de los aposentos el Rey Elfo.

_Thranduil_ prácticamente se desplomó sobre el sofá, hizo un ademán para que los magos no se alarmaran. -¿Partirás ahora _Mithrandir_?- preguntó el monarca.

El mago se sorprendió ante la agudeza del soberano. –Mañana a primera hora me iré con rumbo a _Imladris_ hay asuntos que debo conversar con _Lord Elrond_.- advirtió.

_Radagast _había acercado un preparado medicinal al Rey _Sinda_ quien lo bebió de inmediato. –Espero que sí es algo que involucra al Reino del Bosque Verde o a mi gente, me hagas partícipe de tus tertulias.- pidió.

-Cuente con ello _Aran Thranduil_. Por ahora hay asuntos que mi amigo _Radagast_ y yo queremos tratar con usted.- manifestó el mago gris.

Ambos _Istari_ conversaron con el Rey Elfo sobre el ataque, su origen, sus consecuencias y lo que debía esperar. Le manifestaron franca y abiertamente su preocupación por la relación que había mantenido con los pensamientos oscuros de _Sauron_. Le advirtieron de las funestas secuelas que podría acarrearle no terminar definitivamente con esa actividad. De hecho, _Mithrandir_ confesó al soberano su intervención para cerrar ese portal que se había abierto entre el Señor Oscuro y el Rey del Bosque Verde, sin éxito, pues eso sólo dependía de la voluntad del involucrado.

_Thranduil _se irritó ante la arbitraria intervención del mago, aunque sabía que era bien intencionada, no podía admitir que se tomaran semejantes atribuciones en cuanto a su persona se refería. El elfo _sinda_ conocía del enorme riesgo que corría, sin embargo, había sido una estrategia que le permitía contrarrestar los constantes embates de la oscuridad. Además él mismo había conseguido insertar falsos planes y memorias en _Sauron_ que lograron disuadirlo de atacar el Bosque Verde.

Decepcionados, _Mithrandir_ y _Radagast_, sólo pusieron sobre aviso al Rey _Thranduil._ Dieron consejos, sugerencias y reiteraron su apoyo incondicional. _Radagast_ informó que permanecería en el palacio, hasta que el monarca sanara por completo o, en su defecto, hasta que éste se aburriera y lo expulsara. Asimismo los _Istari _quisieron saber sobre la intervención espiritual que la energía del monarca sacudiera la maldad del Bosque Verde. El soberano fue lo más explícito que pudo, no obstante, sus recuerdos eran difusos e incluso imprecisos. La consciencia y la intuición le decían que la lobreguez que se habían instalado en el bosque y en él mismo, dormían anhelantes en busca de una nueva oportunidad de emerger.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

Al alba el mago gris cabalgó raudo con dirección al Valle de _Rivendel,_ donde _Lord Elrond_ le estaría aguardando. El mago llevaría las noticias de los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos sobre el Bosque Verde y Su Señor. Quería aclarar sus enredadas hipótesis, intercambiar y analizar información. Era el momento para idear una estrategia que no sólo paliara los efectos de las ofensivas de la oscuridad, sino que atacara de raíz su origen y para ello debían proteger el curso de las vidas de aquellos que en un futuro serían pieza clave en dicha misión.

_Lothíriel_, los soldados y _Belthil_ cabalgaban a gran velocidad, no se habían detenido, pese a los cuantiosos obstáculos producto de la agitación del Bosque Verde. El frío era muy intenso y aunque no había nevado en algunas horas, el viento levantaba una fina capa de nieve que humedecía sus ropas. El bosque estaba por demás silencioso, los animales invernaban, los ríos y cascadas se habían congelado ensordeciendo su canto. Los árboles disfrazados con el manto blanco parecían dormir a la espera de una nueva estación en la que lucirían sus más espectaculares galas.

Durante el viaje los pensamientos de la elfa se volcaron completamente hacia el rey, ella deseaba con todo su corazón su pronta y completa recuperación. Le hubiese complacido quedarse con él, velar sus noches y atender sus malestares. Le producía culpa haberse marchado, sin embargo, ella no era sanadora y aunque lo procurara con esmero no haría sino alentar otras actividades urgentes que debían llevarse a cabo. Así es, el Rey _Thranduil _le había asignado aquella responsabilidad que ahora le alejaba de él, no obstante, era una forma eficaz de aminorar las tareas y preocupaciones del monarca; una manera indirecta de ayudarlo tal vez. Al menos le reconfortaba aquél pensamiento.

Su conducta ausente y taciturna preocupó a sus compañeros de viaje que constantemente querían saber si se encontraba bien. A lo que ella respondía con una tímida sonrisa y asintiendo. No obstante, no era la única en aquél estado, el Embajador _Belthil_ también cabalgaba absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque era un hábil jinete en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer del caballo. Durante su viaje encontraron algunos frutos que fueron recolectando mientras los animales descansaban o tomaban agua.

Desde su salida del palacio, _Lothíriel_ se percató de la presencia del ciervo, los había seguido ocultándose entre el bosque pero siempre pendiente del destino al que se dirigían. En una de las noches que se detuvieron a descansar, la elfa, fue a su encuentro. El animal se recostó sobre su regazo, proveyéndola de un agradable calor que le permitió descansar. Por otro lado, _Belthil_ comenzaba a presentar signos de fatiga e hipotermia, por lo que, los soldados y la elfa tuvieron que intervenir para ayudarlo a sobreponerse.

El paisaje era espectacular cuando atravesaron las Montañas del Bosque Verde, sus cimas cubiertas de nieve blanca que contrastaba con el intenso azul del cielo invernal y, en algunos casos, rodeadas por niebla que ocultaba sus picos más altos. Atravesaron el Camino del Bosque Viejo sin contratiempos, acamparon en algunas ocasiones. _Lothíriel_ aprovechaba las noches para caminar por el bosque, el cielo era hermoso completamente despejado y salpicado de radiantes estrellas. Cuando la luna hacía presencia, su luz blanquecina iluminaba el bosque y el camino de los viajeros.

En un par de ocasiones el grupo fue detenido por los guardias del bosque, los cuales, informaron sobre el estado que guardaban los alrededores e hicieron sugerencias sobre los caminos más transitables rumbo al pueblo de los hombres del bosque. Aseguraron no haber tenido reportes de ninguna criatura extraña o manifestación oscura. Los viajeros prosiguieron con su camino hasta que acamparon en la ribera del río, estaban próximos a su destino. Decidieron afinar los últimos detalles sobre los temas que habían de tratar y los términos bajos los cuales se llevaría a cabo la negociación. El Embajador _Belthil_ representaría los intereses de su pueblo y _Lothíriel_ del suyo. Sabían de antemano que no sería una misión sencilla, los hombres del boque eran duros y curtidos por los años de enfrentarse a los embates de la oscuridad que se instalara en el sur del Bosque Verde; habían internalizado un gran resentimiento contra otros pueblos de hombres que no habían acudido a su auxilio. Sin embargo, entre sus miembros había hombres y mujeres juiciosos que habían logrado entablar una cordial relación con los elfos, así que, a ello debían apelar.

Varios días habían pasado ya desde la partida de _Lothíriel_, el Rey _Thranduil_ había librado una dura batalla para recobrar su salud. Tenía días buenos en los que su cuerpo le permitía atender diligentemente sus innumerables compromisos y tareas. No obstante, había otros en los que incluso respirar le resultaba doloroso. _Radagast_ y _Ereb_ estaban al pendiente del monarca, aunque generalmente terminaban frustrados debido a la testarudez del elfo _sinda_. El soberano incluso se había aventurado a cabalgar a la cueva y sitios aledaños en donde había sido atacada _Lothíriel_, sin encontrar ni el más mínimo vestigio de aquello. Había vuelto a sus arduos entrenamientos y cada noche desaparecía entre la espesura de la floresta. Asimismo _Thranduil_ se había reunido con su pueblo para informarles sobre lo acaecido durante y después del ataque, los instó a permanecer unidos y alertas. Su pueblo le reiteró su lealtad y respeto; mostrándose gustoso ante la recuperación de su señor.

La búsqueda de insumos no cesó, seguía siendo coordinada por _Isilion_ y _Lenwë_. Habían logrado recolectar los alimentos que les permitirían sobrevivir por un par de semanas. Mientras tanto, _Vorondil_ e _Ivorwen_ se encargaban de coordinar todos los asuntos relacionados con el pueblo de los hombres. El elfo y la mujer se habían vuelto más unidos, _Vorondil_ le había comenzado a enseñar nuevamente a cabalgar y a equilibrarse para emplear con destreza el arco. No había sido una tarea sencilla pero sí muy gratificante para _Ivorwen_ que poco a poco iba despojándose de esos sentimientos de inutilidad y vulnerabilidad que se habían instalado en ella. La gente que los rodeaba había podido darse cuenta del fuerte vínculo que compartían.

_Seregon_, el excapitán auxiliaba a _Elmoth_ en la organización, estrategia y tácticas de la Guardia del Bosque. El orfebre se mostraba más dispuesto y accesible a ser instruido. Incluso había logrado conseguir un potrillo en sustitución por aquél animal que había matado. Había presentado la propuesta solicitada por el soberano _sinda_, en la que se ofrecía a cooperar en la reconstrucción del pueblo del Valle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, la cual, fue aceptada. Pese a su trabajo duro y el cambio de actitud, por alguna extraña situación el elfo parecía ir disminuyendo.

_Luinil, Ilmen_ e incluso la pequeña _Eilinel_, seguían avocadas a las tareas de racionar y distribuir los alimentos entre elfos y hombres. La pequeña _Eilinel_ estaba aprendiendo a montar a caballo, su padre le aleccionaba cuando sus actividades se lo permitían. _Luinil_ preocupada sólo esperaba que su hija no utilizara esta nueva habilidad para una de sus constantes escapadas. _Ilmen_, por su parte, estaba al pendiente de _Elmoth_ y procuraba en lo posible acercarse a éste y ayudarle con su mano herida; que aún se negaba a cicatrizar.

Estaban por cruzar el río, cuando una caravana de jinetes con caballos blancos paró frente a ellos, el abanderado portaba el estandarte con el símbolo de _Lórien_. Se saludaron respetuosamente e informaron a los elfos sobre la ayuda que transportaba para el pueblo del Bosque Verde y los hombres refugiados. Los centinelas que acompañaban a _Lothíriel_ y _Belthil _hicieron sonar su cuerno para advertir a sus compañeros del tránsito de aquellos jinetes. Uno de los elfos de _Lórien_, de expresión amable, se acercó a los elfos del bosque y les entregó un pequeño bolso que contenía alimento, algunos materiales medicinales y al Embajador le entregaron un odre con una bebida que le ayudaría a mantener el calor y la energía. Pronto se despidieron y cada grupo partió hacia sus respectivos destinos.

Cruzaron el río y cabalgaron por algunas leguas, donde la espesura del bosque comenzaba a diluirse y daba paso a un campo abierto. Una ligera lluvia caía, el día estaba muy nublado y los rayos del sol completamente ocultos. Chozas de diferentes tamaños, texturas y estilos, con sus techos nevados y humaredas saliendo por ellos, avisaban a los elfos de la proximidad con los hombres del bosque. Una flecha pasó silbando cerca del grupo, uno de los centinelas lanzó velozmente una daga y desvío el proyectil que iba dirigido al ciervo que los acompañaba, el cual, corrió a ocultarse detrás los árboles más cercanos.

-Mis señores elfos, no esperábamos su visita.- dijo un hombre de aspecto rudo, barba y cabello negro y abundante. –Oh, lo siento, _Mi Lady_. ¡Pero qué descortesía de mi parte! Bienvenida al pueblo de los hombres del bosque.- dijo el hombre rodeando con su caballo el de _Lothíriel_ mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y le sonreía.

-¿Qué trae a los elfos y a éste hombre a nuestra tierra?- cuestionó otro hombre corpulento de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y con una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara.

-Hemos venido a solicitar su ayuda para los hombres del Valle que ahora mismo se encuentran bajo la protección del Rey del Bosque Verde.- informó _Lothíriel._

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron extrañamente, sin dejar de rodear a los jinetes del bosque, con sus caballos, los cuales, resoplaban y relinchaban de cuando en cuando. –Bien, bien. Señores, _Mi Lady_, síganos. Pero antes debemos pedirles que nos entreguen sus armas.- indicó el hombre de cabellera rubia.

_Lothíriel_ asintió, los centinelas recelosos entregaron sus armas, al igual que _Belthil_. Cabalgaron hasta adentrarse al pueblo, un asentamiento pequeño pero densamente poblado, la mayoría de su gente estaba ataviada con gruesas capas de pieles de animales sobre los hombros, armados con espadas y escudos. El lugar era lodoso, los caballos estaban atados a las afueras de las casas de sus respectivos amos, el sitio era bullicioso. Podía verse a los niños corretear detrás de los perros, las mujeres con canastas rebosantes de víveres y algunos rollos de leña sujetos a su espalda, los hombres trabajaban tallando el metal de sus armas, herraban a los caballos, cazaban animales y constantemente peleaban entre ellos.

Los habitantes curiosos seguían a los recién llegados, los hombres miraban de forma inquietante a la elfa, e incluso al paso del Embajador _Belthil_ algunos escupían y gruñían. Llegaron a una cabaña de aspecto envejecido, con pequeñas ventanas a un lado de la puerta, el techo rebosante de nieve y afiladas estalactitas. Algunos hombres se acercaron, tomaron las riendas de los caballos e indicaron a sus jinetes que descendieran. _Lothíriel_ fue prácticamente cargada por el hombre de la cicatriz quien parecía olerla cuando se acercó a ella.

-Puedo hacerlo sola señor.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ seriamente apartándose del hombre.

-Tenga cuidado.- advirtió uno de los centinelas al hombre rubio.

-Vamos amigo, sólo trato de ser cortés.- dijo el hombre burlonamente.

-Pasen.- indicó el hombre barbado.

Dentro de la cabaña había una chimenea donde el fuego crepitaba enérgicamente, al lado una pila de leña, en el centro una mesa con algunas sillas, a un costado un fogón con una olla en la que hervía una sustancia caldosa. Al fondo de la casa, unas cortinas rodeaban una cama maltrecha.

-Mujer tenemos invitados.- gritó el hombre rubio sentándose en una de las sillas y golpeado con el puño la mesa. –Siéntense.- indicó tomando un tarro con un líquido que bebió ávidamente, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y eructó sonoramente.

Una mujer robusta, de mejillas rosadas, cabellera rubia trenzada y con aspecto nervioso, apareció. Sirvió a los viajeros un plato de aquel extraño guiso, un poco de pan y una bebida. Debido a su inquietud, salpicó y tiró un poco de los alimentos. El hombre de la cicatriz la seguía severamente con la mirada, mientras la mujer temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Señor, es usted amable y no es mi intención ofenderlo, sin embargo, mi gente y yo no comemos esto. Creo que es mejor que la reserve.- apuntó _Lothíriel_. El caldo contenía un trozo de carne con algunas hierbas y la bebida era una especie de cerveza.

_Belthil _comía remojando el pan en el caldo, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El viaje lo había dejado hambriento.

-No se hable más. Mujer, dáselo a los perros.- gritó el hombre de la cicatriz. La mujer echó todo el contenido de los platos, incluyendo el de _Belthil_ en un cubo y lo llevó afuera.

Había un ambiente tenso, los centinelas observaban seriamente a los hombres. -¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo secamente el hombre de barba oscura.

-Mi nombre es _Lothíriel_, él es el Embajador _Belthil_ del pueblo del Valle y ellos son miembros de la Guardia del Bosque. Hemos venido con la aprobación del Rey _Thranduil_ a pedir su ayuda para el pueblo que ahora está siendo protegido por los elfos.- anunció la elfa.

_Belthil_ miró a ambos hombres. –Así es, mi pueblo enfermó por largo tiempo, muchos murieron y nos estábamos marchitando. Hasta que el Rey del Bosque Verde envió a su gente a auxiliarnos. En el transcurso fuimos atacados por un grupo numeroso de orcos que quemaron y destruyeron lo que quedaba de nuestro hogar. Afortunadamente, _Lothíriel_ intervino previniéndonos de la agresión y logramos escapar. Desde entonces fuimos acogidos en el Reino del Bosque Verde, allí mi pueblo sanó. Hace algunos días, creo que habrán podido sentirlo, el Señor Oscuro se infiltró hasta las estancias del Rey _Thranduil_ donde fue herido de gravedad, las reservas de alimentos, bebidas e insumos medicinales quedó hecha cenizas. – expuso _Belthil_ visiblemente cabizbajo. –Señores sé que no nos conocemos y que nuestros pueblos no tienen una relación estrecha. Pero somos humanos y a la humanidad apelo para que usted nos ayude con algunos insumos que nos permitan reconstruir aquello que nos fue arrebatado.- agregó con humildad.

Un breve silencio fue roto por sonoras carcajadas de los hombres. –Mi nombre es _Amond_, soy el señor de esta tierra, y él es _Gilbre_ el líder de mis guerreros. Los trae aquí una misión ambiciosa. ¿Qué les hace pensar que nosotros tenemos la capacidad o la voluntad para ayudar a un pueblo lejano de hombres despreocupados?, ¿qué ganaríamos?- mencionó el hombre rubio.

-¿Creo que los elfos tienen la capacidad de reconstruir aquél pueblo?, ¿por qué no lo hacen?- averiguó _Gilbre_ bebiendo su cerveza.

-Señor _Amond_, señor _Gilbre_; ha llegado el momento en que los pueblos de hombres establezcan relaciones más cercanas que los fortalezcan. Esta es una oportunidad para hacerlo y creo que propiciaría un principio de mutualidad entre ambos. Recordemos que las fuerzas oscuras han apostado por la diáspora como un medio de eliminación sistemática de su gente.- reflexionó _Lothíriel_. –Sí nosotros interviniéremos nuevamente en este proceso, estaríamos favoreciendo esa división entre ustedes.- analizó.

-_Mi Lady_, le recuerdo que trata con hombres y no con elfos. No sé cómo funcionen las cosas entre ustedes pero los mortales tenemos una estancia corta en esta tierra como para preocuparnos por las vidas de otros pueblos.- señaló _Gilbre_.

-Además ¿qué le hace suponer que podríamos ayudar con algo?- cuestionó _Amond_, dándole un sorbo al plato con el caldo.

-Estoy segura que si pueden alimentar a sus perros, pueden desprenderse de algunos insumos.- señaló _Lothíriel_ haciendo referencia al incidente de hacía unos instantes.

-Los perros trabajan por ella…- indicó el hombre con la cicatriz, arrojando un trozo de pan por la ventana.

-Solemos creer que somos autosuficientes e invulnerables pero son las peores situaciones las que nos muestran lo verdaderamente importante y aquello que hemos obviado. Mi pueblo e incluso yo mismo, muy probablemente antes de toda esta crisis hubiese respondido de la misma manera que usted lo hace ahora, sin embargo, le digo que hemos aprendido una lección importante y que de la unidad saldrá la fuerza.- expuso _Belthil_. -¿Por qué no darnos esa oportunidad ahora? Sé que han sido un pueblo castigado por las constantes embestidas de la maldad que se asentó en _Dol-Guldur_, pero también conozco de la ayuda que el pueblo _eldar_ les ha prestado.- añadió.

-¿Me pides que confíe en la buena fe de tu gente? Lo siento pero hace mucho tiempo que eso dejó de ser útil en este mundo. Necesito algo más tangible ¿qué pides exactamente?, ¿qué me ofreces a cambio?- averiguó con un semblante suspicaz _Amond_.

-Necesitamos semillas para rehabilitar nuestros campos, animales de granja y herramientas para levantar nuestros hogares. Cuando mi pueblo se haya estabilizado repondremos lo que nos fue dado y contará con nuestra ayuda cuando así lo requiera.- aseguró _Belthil_ observando los incrédulos rostros de aquellos hombres.

-Temo que necesito más que eso, una garantía, tal vez.- mencionó el corpulento hombre rubio poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta el montículo de leña y lanzó algunos a la hoguera.

-Por ahora, no tengo nada más que ofrecer. Le prometo que…- decía _Belthil_ contrariado.

-¡Basta de idioteces! Sé que tienes una hija, hermosa he escuchado, me la entregaras en matrimonio y me aseguraré que cumplas con tus promesas o, de otro modo, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.- amenazó _Amond_ regresando a su asiento.

-¡Mi hija no es una mercancía!- vociferó _Belthil_, saltando de su asiento.

-Señores, por favor, seamos razonables. Ese no es un trato justo, se trata de un ser humano. El Embajador es un hombre honorable y su pueblo está integrado por gente buena y trabajadora. Confío absolutamente en la valía de sus palabras.- señaló _Lothíriel_ indignada ante semejante petición.

-Quizá el Rey del Bosque Verde quiera persuadirnos de alguna otra manera… ahora entiendo porque los elfos viven en tal secrecía, temen que sus valiosas joyas sean admiradas por otros. Aunque por una preciosura como tú podría entregarles al pueblo entero ¿no lo crees _Gilbre_?- dijo _Amond _acercándose lascivamente a _Lothíriel_.

-_¡Daro! (¡Alto!)_ No permito que me hable de manera tan soez.- indicó la elfa ofendida.

-Señores, por favor, no pueden comportarse como unos bárbaros.- dijo _Belthil_ desesperado.

Ambos hombres estaban por desenvainar sus espadas, cuando inesperadamente fueron sometidos por los centinelas. Uno de ellos había sorprendido a _Amond_, ahorcándole con el atizador que había agarrado velozmente. _Gilbre_ estaba sobre el piso, con el brazo apalancado en la espalda y una rodilla del elfo sobre la misma. Pese a que los dos hombres eran altos y corpulentos, no rivalizaban con la mayor estatura, fuerza y agilidad de los soldados de la guardia. –Será mejor que controles tus movimientos y enrolles tu lengua.- advirtió el soldado haciendo más presión sobre el cuello del hombre rubio que se había puesto muy rojo debido a la asfixia. –La próxima vez no serás tan afortunado.- dijo el otro soldado al hombre de la barba tupida.

-_Alassenyan (Por favor)-_ mencionó _Lothíriel_ indicando a los soldados que soltaran a los hombres.

Indignados, los hombres se pusieron de pie. –Esas son las condiciones, tómala o déjala.- señaló _Amond_ masajeando su garganta.

-Antes considera esto ¿es más importante tu hija que el resto de tu pueblo?- mencionó sospechosamente _Gilbren_ sacudiendo su adolorido brazo.

_Belthil_ se había quedado ausente, petrificado, con ambas manos sobre la mesa y la cabeza gacha. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos vidriosos y asintió, dejando escapar el aliento contenido, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-_¿Man cárat? (¿Qué estás haciendo?)Ava (No lo hagas)-_ dijo tristemente incrédula _Lothíriel_.

-¿Qué dices hombre? ¡No te he escuchado!- gritó _Amond_ complacido.

-Lo haré, mi hija se casará contigo.- aseguró _Belthil_ mirando colérico a los hombres.

-Bien, tendrás lo que pediste. Ahora sólo debemos sellar el trato y afinar los detalles. Aguarden aquí.- dijo _Amond_ saliendo de la cabaña seguido por _Gilbre_ quien se quedó custodiando la entrada.

-_¿Man carnet? (¿Qué hiciste?) _Has vendido a tu hija.- señaló _Lothíriel_ notablemente indignada.

-¿Qué opción tenía?, ¿anteponer mis sentimientos a las urgentes necesidades de mi pueblo? Quizá una vez que ese hombre vea a mi pequeña se arrepienta de tomarla como esposa, para entonces ya tendremos lo que necesitamos.- dijo _Belthil_ visiblemente perturbado, mientras observaba por la ventana.

-Creo que piensa eso simplemente para autoconvencerse y evadir su responsabilidad.- pronunció _Lothíriel_ caminando en círculos por la pequeña estancia.

_Belthil_ dirigió una mirada ofendida y afligida a la elfa. Iba a decir algo cuando el hombre de la cicatriz entró como un vendaval a la choza. –Venga, amigo mío.- agarró por los hombros al Embajador del Valle y se dirigieron a la entrada. Afuera el pueblo estaba reunido y murmuraban unos con otros. -¡Cállense!- gritó con voz atronadora _Amond_. El silencio prevaleció y las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre el hombre pelirrojo. –Este hombre es _Belthil_, Embajador del pueblo del Valle, su pueblo ha caído en desgracia y ha venido a solicitar nuestra ayuda…- anunció. La gente comenzó a gritar irritada. –Ese pueblo ¿qué ha hecho por nosotros?-

-¡Basta maldición, cállense de una buena vez y escuchen!- gritó _Gilbre_ quien estaba a un lado del hombre rubio.

La gente volvió a aquietarse. –Comprendo su molestia pero piensen esto ¿qué sería de nuestros pueblos si no procuráramos la cooperación? Como símbolo de esta nueva fraternidad, el Embajador _Belthil _ha ofrecido sellar este pacto al entregarme a su hija en matrimonio, así uniremos a nuestros pueblos.- señaló _Amond_ complacido.

La población parecía confundida. -¿Qué es lo que ha pedido?- gritó una mujer de entre la multitud.

-Le facilitaremos semillas para sus campos, animales de granja y herramientas. Una vez puedan hacerlo, devolverán lo que les estamos entregando y nuestro lazo de amistad quedará sellado por generaciones.- expresó _Amond_.

-¿Qué pasará si no hace lo que ha prometido?- cuestionó un hombre obeso al frente de la multitud.

-No habrá cabida para eso, mi amigo, lo hará.- respondió _Gilbre_ afilando su espada.

-Ahora harás tu promesa en voz alta ante mi gente.- pidió _Amond_ a _Belthil_.

_Belthil_ se paró frente aquél pueblo, todos le miraban, unos con curiosidad, otros con recelo y unos más con desprecio. –Soy _Belthil_, Embajador del pueblo de los hombres del Valle, he prometido entregar a mi hija en matrimonio con su señor. Iniciaremos una nueva etapa sellando nuestro vínculo con la sangre de los nuestros.- pronunció con el rostro desencajado por la pena. Entonces la gente gritó estruendosamente y los hombres alzaron sus espadas.

_Lothíriel_ estaba de pie mirando el fuego, los centinelas sentados escuchaban el alboroto. –Simplemente no puedo creerlo. No lo entiendo…- expresó la elfa dirigiendo la mirada a sus compañeros.

-No podemos hacer nada, usted misma lo ha dicho, los hombres deben ser capaces de vincularse sin la intervención de nadie más, aún si no estamos de acuerdo. Quizá es la forma en la que puedan acercarse.- reflexionó uno de los soldados.

-O quizá estemos en la antesala de otra desavenencia, si las condiciones que se han impuesto no son cumplidas. Se derramará sangre.- señaló _Lothíriel_ aprensiva.

-Lo que deba ser será con o sin nuestra complacencia.- dijo otro de los centinelas.

_Amond_ levantó la mano para tranquilizar a la gente. Con su espada hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, a _Belthil_ se le entregó una daga para imitar aquel gesto y así lo hizo. Entonces ambos hombres estrecharon sus sangrantes manos y sellaron su pacto. La gente volvió a clamar enardecida y tambores resonaron por todo el pueblo. _Amond, Gilbre _y _Belthil_ regresaron al interior de la cabaña.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo.- dijo el hombre rubio.

-¡No! Regresaré de inmediato al Bosque Verde con mi gente. Debo informarles de inmediato.- advirtió _Belthil_ quien parecía un animal herido.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes mis estimados elfos?- averiguó _Amond_ bebiendo la cerveza directamente de un barril viejo.

-Necesitamos nuestros caballos y armas, partiremos enseguida.- advirtió el centinela poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo, tomarán sus caballos pero sus armas les serán devueltas en los linderos de sus tierras. Además creo que _Gilbre_ podría ir con ustedes para comenzar con los preparativos.- indicó _Amond_ quien arrastraba las palabras producto de su borrachera.

-Eso no será posible, el Rey _Thranduil_ ha prohibido el tránsito de los extranjeros por el Reino del Bosque, así que buscarán otra forma.- dijo _Lothíriel _ajustando su capa y capucha.

-Primero pondré al tanto a mi gente y a mi hija. Después, con aprobación del Rey Elfo, volveré a su tierra para cumplir con lo prometido.- explicó el Embajador.

_Amond_ y _Gilbre_ pensaron un poco al respecto. –Está bien, así se hará.- aprobó el Señor de los hombres del bosque. El hombre de la barba tupida abrió la puerta de la choza y los viajeros del bosque salieron. Montaron sus caballos y veloces abandonaron el pueblo, seguidos por el líder y el jefe de los guerreros. Finalmente cuando arribaron a la frontera con el bosque, los hombres regresaron las armas; incluso antes que pronunciaran palabra alguna, _Lothíriel_ cabalgó rápidamente y se internó en la tupida floresta, seguida por uno de los centinelas.

-Te veremos muy pronto.- dijo en tono amenazador _Amond_.

-Lo harás.- respondió _Belthil_ seriamente y entonces partió. El centinela dedicó una mirada desafiante a ambos hombres, su caballo relinchó y salió a todo galope tras el Embajador.

-¿Y si rompe el pacto?- cuestionó _Gilbre_.

-Entonces lo sacaremos a él y a su gente del bosque.- respondió el corpulento hombre rubio.

-No creo que sea buena idea desafiar al Rey Elfo, si es que sugieres internarnos en su reino.- apuntó aprensivo el jefe de los guerreros.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

-_Brannon nin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_ han llegado los enviados de _Lórien_.- anunció _Anardil_ en el despacho.

-Los recibiré ahora, hazlos pasar.- dijo el Rey Elfo. De inmediato, ingresaron al reluciente despacho unos diez elfos ataviados con atuendos de viaje de un color plata y azul. Cada uno de ellos se presentó e hizo una educada reverencia al Señor del Bosque Verde.

-_Aran Thranduil_ del Bosque Verde hemos sido enviados por _Galadriel_, la Dama Blanca de _Lothlórien_. Por favor, le pedimos que acepte nuestra ayuda.- dijo respetuosamente un elfo alto, cabello negro trenzado y ojos verdes.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_ los elfos han traído alimento, hierbas medicinales, bebidas y caballos para su pueblo y el de los refugiados.- indicó el Jefe de la Guardia Real.

-Si me permite _Aran Thranduil_, _Lady Galadriel_ le ha enviado savia de los árboles sagrados de _Caras Galadhon_, el corazón de _Lothlórien_.- el elfo le entregó al monarca un frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido plateado, brillante y cálido. El soberano agarró el contenedor, el líquido del interior palpitaba y se agitaba como un ser vivo.

–Rey del Bosque Verde, éste líquido es sagrado para nosotros, los _galadhrim_, fortalece el alma de aquellos que han sido acosados por la maldad. La Dama Blanca pidió que se le suministrase también a _Lothíriel_; es importante que lo beban.- explicó el elfo educadamente.

_Thranduil _observó a los elfos detenidamente. –En nombre de mi pueblo y el de los hombres, agradezco la generosidad de los Señores de _Lothlórien_ y la de su gente. Honramos la alianza que nos une.- pronunció solemnemente el soberano, al tiempo que los _galadhrim_ hacían una ligera reverencia.

-_Lord_ _Celeborn _y _Lady_ _Galadriel_, ponen a su disposición las habilidades de nuestra gente. Saben de su incansable disputa contra _Sauron_ y reconocen que por largo tiempo su pueblo ha sido la primera línea de defensa de la Tierra Media. Por favor, si hay algo que podamos hacer háganoslo saber.- manifestó otro elfo de vivos ojos castaños y expresión amable.

-Hacer lo que a cada uno concierne, será suficiente.- apuntó el Rey Elfo.

-Transmitiré su mensaje a mis señores, si no tiene inconveniente nos retiramos.- dijo el elfo del cabello trenzado.

-Pueden partir si así lo desean.- aceptó el Rey Elfo.

-_Hannon le Aran Thranduil, namarië_. _(Gracias Rey Thranduil, adiós)-_ se despidieron respetuosamente los _galadhrim._

-_Mára mesta (Buen viaje)_.- expresó del Rey _Sinda_.

_Anardil _acompañó a los elfos, una vez en el pasillo, un agitado _Radagast_ chocó contra uno de ellos cayendo de bruces y perdiendo su desgastado sombrero.

-¿_Radagast_ se encuentra bien?- preguntó el elfo con el que había chocado.

-_Amin hiraetha meldor (Lo siento amigos)._ Perdí la noción del tiempo, me quedé profundamente dormido y debí haber atendido a _Aran Thranduil_…- dijo nerviosamente mientras era ayudado por uno de los elfos que sacudía su sombrero vigorosamente.

-_Aran Thranduil_ se cansó de esperar…- señaló _Anardil_ con una expresión suspicaz, provocando la ansiedad del mago que corrió torpemente hacia la puerta del despacho e ingresó como un remolino.

-Sus caballos han sido preparados para el viaje de vuelta, por favor, síganme.- indicó el Jefe de la Guardia Real a los elfos de _Lothlórien_.

-_Tari meletyalda, amin hiraetha (Majestad, lo siento),_ debí haber estado aquí hace horas.- se excusó el mago ante la mirada incrédula del elfo _sinda_.

-¿También has extraviado tus modales?- preguntó el monarca sentado desde su labrada silla, mientras escribía sobre una larga hoja de pergamino.

-Discúlpeme, no pretendí ser grosero, traigo su medicina y los vendajes.- indicó el mago con los ojos muy abiertos.

-_Radagast_, se me informó que estuviste evaluando al Pueblo del Valle. Mereces un descanso. _Ereb_ ya ha atendido mis heridas.- explicó _Thranduil_.

-Es comprensivo, pero debe ser usted el que tome un descanso. _Aran Thranduil_ es peligroso el ritmo que lleva: trabajo, entrenamiento, reuniones, supervisión y las largas cabalgatas nocturnas. Cuando regresa llega casi desfalleciente… por favor, haga un paréntesis en sus responsabilidades hasta que su herida cicatrice y el veneno haya abandonado por completo su cuerpo.- expresó _Radagast_ sinceramente preocupado.

-Los _galadhrim_ han traído savia de los árboles sagrados de _Caras Galadhon_.- señaló el Rey Elfo mostrando el frasco con el resplandeciente líquido plateado.

_Radagast_ observó con estupor, conocía aquél valioso líquido, sus propiedades y su incalculable estima para el pueblo de _Lothlórien_. –Es un gran honor recibirlo, es el corazón de aquél pueblo de elfos.- explicó el _Istari_ emocionado.

-_Iston (Lo sé),_ en cuanto arribe _Lothíriel_ se lo suministrarás. Podrás también emplearlo en aquellos que lo requieran. _Boe i 'waen (Debo irme).- _advirtió el Rey Elfo preparándose para abandonar el despacho.

_-Nan… (Pero…)-_ dijo contrariado el mago de expresión distraída.

El Rey _Thranduil _dejó su despacho, pidió a su guardia que no le siguieran. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal del palacio, _Dîn_ su caballo azabache aguardaba, montó ágilmente y se internó en el bosque. Allí cabalgaba silenciosa y raudamente, su presencia era apenas perceptible, sólo la sombra producida por las centelleantes estrellas era testigo de su ausencia.

El monarca había viajado todas las noches desde que saliera de la inconsciencia, diferentes rumbos mismo destino. Hallar lo que había extraviado, encontrarse a sí mismo, escucharse en el silencio e interpretarlo, fundirse con el bosque. ¿Pero qué parte de su ser se había perdido?; y lo más angustiante es que sabía que no lograría recuperarlo. Pero ello no lograba acallar ese intenso deseo de seguir removiendo. Una profunda tristeza se había asentado en su alma, como si de pronto el peso de las edades y sus tragedias fueran lo único que era capaz de recordar. Se sentía dividido, su alma muda y adolorida, su cuerpo palpitante e impulsivo.

Una urgente ira contenida presionaba en su pecho de tal manera que lo asfixiaba y su herida volvía a abrirse incansablemente, la sangre fluía y entonces sabía que aún moraba por la tierra. Cuando la sangre goteaba, el suelo bajo sus pies vibraba, el bosque le hablaba, el bosque lo resguardaba y a su vez el bosque moría con él. Todo y nada ese era ahora. Cazador errante de torpes utopías.

Llegó al río que estaba congelado e inmóvil. Bajó de su caballo, reparó en la presencia de los guardias sobre los árboles, hizo un ademán para indicar que se encontraba bien. Se agachó y rompió la gruesa capa de hielo y liberó un pequeño charco, introdujo sus manos y como si el río reconociera a su señor, el hielo se resquebrajó y el agua fluyó nuevamente. Un pequeño remolino alrededor de su mano y brazo derechos, subió hasta la herida en el hombro, _Thranduil_ sintió el dolor amainar poco a poco, mientras el agua se teñía de rojo. Volvió a erguirse, descubrió su hombro, y un coágulo cayó sobre una planta, ésta se marchitó enseguida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allí?- preguntó el monarca que había reparado en la presencia de _Imloth_ desde hacía unos instantes.

-_Aiya brannon nin Thranduil (Salve mi señor Thranduil).-_ dijo la elfa haciendo una respetuosa reverencia y acercándose al monarca. Vio la espantosa herida en el hombro, desde donde el hueso podía distinguirse, sacó un paño que guardaba en su capa, retiró un poco la casaca del soberano y presionó suavemente. _Thranduil_ observaba los movimientos de la elfa sin decir palabra alguna. _Imloth_ sentía el calor emanar del cuerpo del rey, su torso descubierto y la proximidad, provocaron el deseo más ardiente.

-_Aranya (Mi Rey)_\- pronunció en un susurro y acarició sutilmente el pecho del monarca. Entrecerró los ojos al recordar las diestras caricias que la llevaran al éxtasis, su respiración se aceleró.

_Thranduil_ levantó la barbilla de la elfa y la miró con sus profundos ojos color zafiro. -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó el elfo _sinda_.

_Imloth_ observó el hermoso rostro del soberano parcialmente iluminado por las estrellas. –_Brannon nin (Mi señor) _partí con algunas mujeres en busca de alimento, estaba cerca…- explicaba la elfa, mientras besaba el pecho del elfo. Ella lo miró pero él parecía concentrado en algo más.

La elfa extendió sus finos brazos hacia el rostro de _Thranduil_ pero éste la detuvo tomando sus manos por las muñecas. -_¡Vá Imloth! (¡No lo hagas Imloth!)_\- dijo el elfo que observaba el bosque en dirección al palacio.

-_¿Man-ie Aran Thranduil? (¿Qué pasa Rey Thranduil?)_\- preguntó _Imloth_, decepcionada ante el rechazo del elfo _sinda_.

Entonces la elfa pudo escuchar el trote desbocado. _Thranduil_ se aproximó al lugar del que provenía el sonido y entonces a un palmo del monarca el equino se detuvo relinchando. No había jinete pero sí la montura. _Dîn_ se acercó al Rey _Sinda_ y éste montó, la elfa corrió hacia su caballo para seguirlo. Después de algunas leguas, escuchó sollozos; el soberano descendió de su caballo y se acercó hasta una maraña de arbustos. Allí estaba _Eilinel_, la pequeña hija de _Seregon_ y _Luinil_, lloraba asustada y tenía sangre en la frente.

La pequeña abrió los ojos muy grandes, se limpió las lágrimas y observó al Rey Elfo. –_Aiya_…- musitó entre suspiros.

_Thranduil_ se agachó y la cargó cuidadosamente. _Eilinel _hundió la cara en el pecho del monarca, temblaba debido al intenso frío, así que el soberano, la cubrió con su capa.

_Imloth_ se acercó. -¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿está herida?- averiguó.

-Tiene algunos cortes pero no creo que se trate de nada grave. Se aproximan jinetes y creo que son tus acompañantes…- advirtió el monarca quien caminó hasta las gruesas ramas de un árbol y depositó allí a _Eilinel_.

-¿Estás herida?- preguntó _Thranduil_ a la pequeña. _Eilinel_ se tocó la frente, allí tenía una herida que sangraba. El elfo rubio la revisó, aunque la escoriación era profunda no comprometía su vida, las rodillas y las manos de la elfa estaba raspadas y su traje de viaje roto.

El Rey Elfo se levantó…-No, no… por favor quédese conmigo. Mire encontré estas hierbas, _nana (mamá)_ me ha enseñado que son medicinales, también corte éstas.- enseñó al rey un puñito de frutos rojos que ahora estaban aplastados.

-De modo, que participabas en la búsqueda. ¿Quién te acompañaba?- preguntó _Thranduil_ de cuclillas frente a _Eilinel_.

-Mi caballo, pero se asustó y caí. Ahora lo he perdido y apachurré los frutos.- dijo sollozando la pequeña.

-Lo importante ahora es que estás bien, me encontré con tu caballo y seguramente las hierbas que recolectaste serán muy útiles. Dime _Eilinel_ ¿dónde están tus padres?- averiguó el Rey _Thranduil_. En ese instante dos jinetes arribaron y los guardias del bosque descendieron de los árboles quedando entre el soberano y el resto de los recién llegados. _Eilinel_ se asustó y se abrazó nuevamente al elfo _sinda_.

-Tranquila, está bien, son guardias y mujeres del Valle.- dijo _Thranduil_ a la pequeña que apenas asomó su rostro por sobre el hombro del elfo para observar a su alrededor.

_Eilinel_ volvió a sentarse sobre las ramas. –_Adar y naneth (Padre y madre),_ estaban ocupados ayudando a la gente que vino de lejos, yo también quería hacer algo y… _ada (papá)_ me ha enseñado a cabalgar. Quería sorprenderlos y darles esto a mis amigos.- explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tus intenciones son generosas pero _Eilinel_ debes comprender que tus padres se preocuparán por ti si te escabulles de esa manera. Debes ser cuidadosa; además hay otras formas en las que puedes ayudar, sin exponerte.- señaló el soberano pacientemente.

-¿Está enojado conmigo _Aran Thranduil_?- averiguó _Eilinel_ con la mirada baja.

-Estoy preocupado _Eilinel_, mi principal tarea es procurar el bienestar de los elfos y, para ello, todos debemos cooperar y obedecer ciertas reglas.- explicó el monarca _sinda_.

_Seregon_ había llegado hacía unos instantes, con el rostro visiblemente angustiado se había mantenido alejado cuando se percató que el rey platicaba con su hija.

_Eilinel_ se puso de pie un poco adolorida e hizo una graciosa reverencia al Rey Elfo. Cuando se incorporó vio a su padre, _Seregon_ se acercó de inmediato a su hija y la abrazó.

-_Ada (Papá),_ traje medicina y frutos pero los aplasté cuando caí del caballo.- explicó _Eilinel_ inocentemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien _Eilinel_?- preguntó _Seregon_ examinando a su hija.

-_Tancave, ada. (Sí, papá)_. _Aran Thranduil_ me ayudó…- afirmó la elfa.

-Me alegra que estés bien _Eilinel_. Hija esto no puede seguir pasando te has puesto en peligro, ¿por qué insistes en escaparte? Tu madre y yo estábamos muy angustiados.- señaló el excapitán impaciente.

-_Amin hiraetha adar… (Lo siento padre)…-_ se disculpó la pequeña.

-Disculparse está bien, sin embargo, de nada sirve si insistes en las mismas faltas. ¡Basta _Eilinel_, esto debe parar!- exigió su padre firmemente.

-Sólo quería ayudar, _ánin apsenë ada (perdóname papá).- _sollozó_ Eilinel._

-En este momento no es tu responsabilidad.- dijo _Seregon_ dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el Rey Elfo conversando con los guardias y las jinetes.

-Disculpe, _Aran Thranduil_ sólo quería agradecerle por haber ayudado a mi hija. ¿Necesita algo?- señaló _Seregon._

-_Lá (No),_ vuelve a tus actividades. Busca a los sanadores para que examinen a tu hija.- dijo el Rey Elfo.

_Eilinel_ lloraba y _Seregon_ parecía irritado, se retiró junto a su hija, llevando consigo el caballo de la pequeña. Los guardias del bosque daban los últimos reportes, además de decirle que los elfos que habían viajado hacia el pueblo de los hombres del bosque estaban marchando de vuelta. Después se retiraron a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

_Imloth_ y los jinetes, dos jóvenes hermanas del Pueblo del Valle y hábiles cazadoras que le acompañaban, permanecieron atentas a las indicaciones del soberano _sinda_. -Dado que no han cumplido con lo acordado, no formarán parte de los grupos de búsqueda, así que vuelvan de inmediato.- dijo _Thranduil _seriamente.

-Rey del Bosque, le pedimos nos disculpe, nosotras estuvimos juntas hasta que perdimos de vista a _Imloth_. No pretendimos trasgredir las reglas que el Consejero nos explicó.- dijo uno de las mujeres de cabello y ojos castaños.

-Rey de los elfos del bosque, ¿será posible que nos autorice la caza en sus tierras? Así sería más fácil alimentar a nuestra gente.- dijo la otra mujer de cabello ondulado y ojos negros.

-Eso no será necesario. No se hable más, vuelvan al campamento.- exigió _Thranduil_ observándolas.

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron ante la avasalladora presencia del Rey _Sinda_. Bajaron la mirada y reemprendieron la marcha hacia el campamento.

-_Amin hiraetha, Aranya Thranduil (Lo siento, Mi Rey Thranduil)._ Las jóvenes tienen razón, sentí su presencia y yo me desvié del camino.- explicó _Imloth_ acercándose al soberano.

-La decisión está tomada.- dijo el Rey Elfo.

La elfa se aproximó felinamente hasta que pudo delinear el rostro del monarca con las yemas de sus dedos. El elfo aproximó sus labios hasta que casi rozaron los de ella. -_Vanya sínomello, sí (Vete de aquí, ahora).-_ indicó el Rey _Sinda_, le dio la espalda a _Imloth_ que se había quedado petrificada, y montó su caballo.

-Creo que debemos darnos prisa y organizarnos para comenzar a preparar la reconstrucción de nuestro pueblo. Ahora que mi padre vuelva, le propondré que envíe gente para limpiar los escombros. Los constructores ya han comenzado a considerar las opciones para levantar nuestro pueblo, claro tomando en cuenta la precaria situación.- explicó _Ivorwen_ que estaba sentada junto a _Vorondil_ frente a la fogata.

-El tiempo apremia, sin embargo, una vez que vuelva tu padre con la respuesta de los hombres del bosque todo se agilizará. Además estoy seguro que tu reunión del día de mañana con _Aran Thranduil_ resolverá muchas de tus inquietudes. Estoy dispuesto a asistirlos, si así lo requiere y lo dispone el rey.- indicó _Vorondil_, el cual, era atendido por _Ivorwen_, ya que tenía, magulladuras en las manos debido a las cabalgatas, expediciones y demás trabajos con el Pueblo del Valle.

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque no dejo de estar nerviosa, el Rey Elfo es una figura de tal misterio y esplendor que me resulta difícil concentrarme en su presencia. En realidad, mi torpeza se agudiza.- señaló la joven quien vendó suavemente las manos del elfo.

-Haber conseguido que el Rey _Thranduil_ accediera a tu petición de ayudar a tu pueblo, no es precisamente un acto de torpeza. Su Majestad es severo, sin duda, pero juicioso y justo. –afirmó el elfo frotando el vendaje de sus manos.

-Gracias, es un buen vendaje. Debes descansar, recuerda que los días serán más largos conforme se aproxime el regreso a tu tierra.- señaló _Vorondil _poniéndose de pie.

La mujer pelirroja se apoyó en sus muletas y ayudada por el elfo, se levantó. –Sabes, cuando regrese a mi pueblo extrañaré este sublime lugar. Aquí me siento tranquila, protegida; he aprendido a conocerme a mí misma, a escuchar el silencio y a descubrir más allá de las palabras. En esta tierra el alma respira y vibra vigorosamente. El pensamiento y el sentimiento conviven en armonía…espero poder volver algún día.- dijo la chica con nostalgia en sus bellos ojos verdes. –Echaré de menos al hermoso pueblo antiguo…- lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y bajó la cabeza. Quería decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba, no obstante, quizá era mejor no hacerlo.

-Ahora estás aquí… cómo concluirá o continuará tu historia en este tierra no podemos saberlo. Sin importar lo que sea, estaré para ti.- aseguró _Vorondil_ limpiando las lágrimas de la chica y dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

-_Hannon le Vorondil (Gracias Vorondil)_\- sonrió la joven de indomables rizos pelirrojos.

-¿_Lothíriel_ se encuentra bien?- preguntó uno de los centinelas.

-Sí, aunque creo que podemos seguir cabalgando para apresurar nuestro regreso.- dijo la elfa que se encontraba dando de beber a su caballo.

-Necesitamos descansar, sobre todo el Embajador _Belthil_. Además hemos cubierto una gran distancia en poco tiempo.- indicó el soldado.

_Belthil _se acercó a ellos, tenía el rostro macilento y los ojos visiblemente entristecidos. –He visto cómo me miran, siento su decepción. Esto me destruirá y seguro a mi pequeña _Ivorwen_ también, pero díganme sabios señores del pueblo de las estrellas ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿quién más acudiría en nuestra ayuda?, ¿debo arriesgar la felicidad de mi pueblo por la mía y la de mi hija?- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Usted sabe que el corazón de su hija ha elegido y es correspondido. Sin duda, esto la destruirá. No sabremos quién hubiese podido asistirlos porque nunca se consideró esa opción, tomó lo que estuvo a su alcance y eso es lo que tiene ahora.- reflexionó la elfa exasperada.

-¿Cree que ha sido una decisión fácil? ¡Entregar a mi hija con esos hombres y asegurarle una vida de miseria! _Mi Lady_, sólo aquél que tiene las responsabilidades de otras almas en sus hombros entenderá las crueles disyuntivas entre las que tenemos que elegir.- expresó alterado _Belthil_.

-Si no puedo entenderlo, ¿por qué me dice todo esto? Encuentre consuelo entonces en sus palabras.- señaló _Lothíriel _con severidad.

-Se lo digo porque sé que aprecia a mi hija y ella a usted. Y yo a su bendito pueblo.- manifestó con voz temblorosa el Embajador. -¡Maldición, el estúpido amor que siente mi hija por ese elfo no servirá de nada, ambos sufrirán por una unión predestinada a la desilusión! ¿Ese amor salvará a mi pueblo, nos beneficiará de alguna manera? La consumirá y a nosotros con ella.- estalló en lágrimas.

_Lothíriel_ lo observó por unos instantes…-Como dije que encuentre consuelo en sus palabras.- la elfa se alejó hasta uno de los árboles y allí aguardó.

El grisáceo sol se abrió paso en el alba invernal, _Ivorwen_ se movía lo más rápido que le era posible para dirigirse al palacio, donde un guardia aguardaba para conducirla al despacho del Rey _Thranduil,_ en donde tendría lugar la reunión. Casi sin aliento llegó con un elfo alto, serio y de comportamiento estrictamente marcial, sólo le indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Cuando estuvieron fuera del hermoso portón con el escudo del Reino del Bosque Verde, el soldado se anunció y se le permitió la entrada; unos segundos después salió e indicó a la mujer que ingresara.

-_Aiya Aran Thranduil (Salve Rey Thranduil)_.- saludó respetuosamente _Ivorwen._

-Siéntate.- dijo el Rey _Sinda_ apenas mirando a la joven y concentrado en la lectura de unos pergaminos y libros.

La joven se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, recargó sus muletas a un costado de la silla, se frotó las manos nerviosamente y observó al monarca cuya mirada examinaba un libro de aspecto antiguo. En las exquisitas facciones del elfo _sinda_ percibía agotamiento, dolor y algo más que no supo interpretar. De pronto el portón se abrió e ingresó el Consejero _Lenwë_, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a la joven, recogió algunos pergaminos, dejó otros y salió.

-_Aran_…- _Ivorwen_ pretendía preguntar sobre el estado de salud del soberano pero fue interrumpida.

_Thranduil_ se levantó para dirigirse al librero. –Tu padre estará de regreso pronto, probablemente lleguen esta misma noche. ¿Cuáles son sus planes? Preciso que se pongan cuanto antes a trabajar, ya es tiempo.- señaló el monarca regresando a su asiento con un par de libros.

-Mi gente está preparada para partir a nuestro pueblo y comenzar a limpiar los escombros. Con su autorización lo harán inmediatamente.- señaló _Ivorwen_.

-Háganlo. Podrán emplear la madera de los árboles caídos del bosque; ya han sido apilados por los guardias. Los elfos de _Lothlórien_ han traído algunos caballos, herramientas y provisiones que le serán de utilidad. Hoy mismo mi gente comenzará a distribuirlas.- informó _Thranduil_ mirando seriamente a la joven mujer.

-_Hannnon le Aran Thranduil (Gracias Rey Thranduil),_ enseguida nos moveremos. Seremos precavidos.- indicó _Ivorwen_ ante la expresión grave del monarca.

-Un grupo de elfos irá con ustedes, ya esperan en la armería, ellos les darán las últimas indicaciones. Espero que la labor sea expedita, les queda poco tiempo para cumplir con el acuerdo que tenemos.- manifestó _Thranduil._

-Así se hará Señor del Bosque Verde. Si me permite me retiro a poner en marcha a los hombres.- dijo _Ivorwen _agarrando sus muletas.

-Ve- asintió el Rey Elfo concentrándose nuevamente en sus libros.

_Ivorwen_ hizo una reverencia y cuando iba a salir se dio media vuelta. -¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó nerviosa.

_Thranduil_ la miró inexpresivo y volvió a sus tareas. La joven bajó la cabeza y salió del despacho. El guardia que la había llevado hasta allí, la escoltó de vuelta al campamento. Allí _Ivorwen _convocó a su pueblo y comunicó la decisión del monarca. Pronto se reunió un gran número de hombres que se dirigieron a la armería para encontrarse con los elfos que les acompañarían. Una vez allí se les facilitaron las herramientas, armas, caballos e insumos necesarios para el viaje. Inmediatamente después cabalgaron rápidamente a través del bosque rumbo al Valle.

_Ivorwen_ se quedó un momento en la armería, sorprendida ante el vasto recinto que contenía innumerables armaduras, cotas de malla, yelmos, escudos, espadas, dagas, flechas, arcos y lanzas; fabricados con los más finos, ligeros y resistentes materiales de la Tierra Media. Decorados con motivos élficos que no podía entender pero aun así le parecían impresionantes. Una letal belleza se fabricaba y almacenaba en aquél sitio.

-Vamos, no puedes permanecer aquí.- dijo _Vorondil _provocando el sobresalto de la mujer.

-Lo siento, es que jamás vi algo como esto.- opinó _Ivorwen_ que caminó hacia el portón. Algunos elfos entraron, la miraron con curiosidad y recelo; los herreros llevaban martillos, pinzas, algunos contenedores con los que la joven supuso eran materiales para trabajar.

-¿Quieres compartir esta _lemba_ conmigo? Creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso.- señaló el elfo.

-Me encantaría.- dijo la chica con el rostro reluciente. –Podríamos sentarnos por aquí.- señaló.

-_Lau (No),_ iremos a un lugar que te gustará.- indicó el soldado.

Caminaron despacio, hasta llegar a una parte del palacio en la que un enorme y frondoso árbol crecía sobre un afluente de agua cristalina, nutrido por una fina cascada que caía por las ramas y entre las hojas produciendo un agradable sonido. El árbol permanecía inmutable durante todo el año, siempre verde, regio, vigilante. Pese a la transparencia del agua sobre la que crecía era imposible ver lo que había en el fondo. En aquél sitio todos los sonidos parecían ser acallados para dar paso a la solemnidad de la naturaleza. Allí había algunos pequeños elfos sentados a su alrededor, observando la incesante caída de agua.

-¡Es hermoso! No tengo palabras, es extraordinario.- expresó extasiada la mujer de rizos rojos.

-Algunos creen que es el corazón del bosque.- explicó _Vorondil_ observando con un brillo particular en los ojos aquél magnífico lugar.

-Yo creo que el corazón de este bosque es el Rey _Thranduil_, sentí lo que pasó durante el ataque. Su Señor lo protegió todo con su poderoso espíritu de luz. Sin embargo, me pregunto ¿quién lo protege a él? Hay algo diferente, algo cambió en su interior…- opinó pesarosa la joven.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…- dijo con semblante preocupado el elfo.

-Sin duda, tu gente es maravillosa, sus lugares son increíbles. No me alcanzaría la vida para aprender y ver aquello de lo que ustedes han sido testigos- expresó _Ivorwen_.

Se sentaron, escuchando el canto del árbol, por alguna extraña razón el frío en aquél sitio aminoraba perceptiblemente. El centinela trozó la _lemba_ y la compartió con la chica. Ambos comieron en silencio mientras admiraban todo a su alrededor.

-Me gustaría vivir un tiempo en tu pueblo, cerca de ti, ¿qué piensas?- averiguó _Vorondil_ observando la sorpresa en los ojos verdes de la joven mujer.

-¿Por qué harías algo como eso? Tu gente, tu familia, tu hogar están en este hermoso Reino.- preguntó _Ivorwen_.

-Así es, pero mi corazón también está contigo ahora.- expresó el elfo.

_Ivorwen_ miró al elfo, sin embargo, inmediatamente desvió sus ojos hacia el árbol. _Vorondil_ le tomó la mano. –Dime que no has sentido lo mismo.- comentó.

-Por supuesto que lo siento…pero, no podemos, no deberíamos. Somos tan diferentes.- opinó _Ivorwen_ removiendo el cabello que se había pegado a la frente debido a la brisa.

-Somos diferentes y eso mismo es lo que nos ha unido. Lo demás no importa.- dijo _Vorondil_.

-Y esas diferencias al final terminarán separándonos, tú sabes a qué me refiero…- manifestó la joven con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

-El final no lo sabemos ni tú, ni yo. No decidas por mí, mi corazón ha elegido y te seguirá hasta donde tú lo desees.- afirmó _Vorondil_ acariciando las finas facciones de _Ivorwen_.

-Mi alma te elegiría aquí y en otra vida, de ser posible. Iré a donde tú vayas.- expresó con lágrimas en los ojos. _Vorondil_ besó la mano de la joven y la abrazó. –Te amo _Vorondil_.-

El elfo se apartó un instante, la vio a los ojos. –Te amo _Ivorwen_.- le sonrió y besó dulcemente sus labios.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

-_Seregon_ ¿has hablado con _Ithil_?- preguntó _Luinil_ conversando con su esposo en la habitación de la pequeña _Eilinel,_ quien dormía profundamente después de un baño caliente y de la atención del sanador.

_Ithil_, la esposa del fallecido Consejero _Elendë_, había otorgado el perdón a _Seregon_, no obstante, habían quedado temas pendientes debido al ataque que tuviera lugar durante la deliberación.

-No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo…- respondió el excapitán. –Descuida, lo haré.- aseguró con el rostro ensombrecido y dolorido.

-De acuerdo, es importante que ella sepa que cuenta con nuestro apoyo.- opinó la elfa castaña, abrazando a su esposo.

_Seregon_ besó la frente de su esposa y la abrazó. –Han sido tiempos difíciles y temo que esto es sólo la antesala de algo más grande.- manifestó observando con aprensión a su hija.

-Mientras estemos unidos, no importa qué, estaremos bien.- dijo _Luinil_, _Seregon_ se quedó pensativo, observando a su pequeña dormir, la cual, sollozaba debido a las lágrimas que había derramado, producto de la reprimenda que él le diera.

-Ella estará bien, es una pequeña curiosa, valiente e inteligente. Eres un buen padre, eres su mundo y te ama. No te atormentes, no vivamos en un futuro que no existe, ni en un pasado que ya ha sido, ahora estamos aquí y nos encontramos bien.- expresó _Luinil_, no obstante, _Seregon_ se mostró completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Se aproximan los jinetes de _Lothlórien_.- advirtió _Lothíriel_ a sus compañeros. El grupo detuvo la marcha y aguardó.

-_Alasse' aurë (Buenos días)_, afortunado nuestro encuentro.- se saludaron los elfos del bosque y los _galadhrim_.

-El mensaje de los Señores de _Lothlórien_ ha sido entregado al Rey del Bosque Verde. Díganme ¿podemos hacer algo por ustedes?- preguntó el elfo de cabello trenzado.

-Como saben, el pueblo del Valle, ha sido acogido en nuestras tierras. Numerosa es su gente y sus necesidades, hace varios días ya, el Reino del Bosque fue atacado por entidades oscuras que mermaron gravemente nuestras capacidades. _Aran Thranduil_ me encomendó la tarea de salvaguardar a los hombres hasta que estos regresen a su hogar, por ello, me permito pedir la ayuda de su gente para levantar de las ruinas a este desventurado poblado.- explicó _Lothíriel_ diligentemente mientras los elfos escuchaban con atención.

-_Mi Lady_, los Señores de _Lórien_ estarán complacidos en proporcionar la ayuda que se requiera, mis compañeros se quedarán, yo seguiré mi camino y volveré con más de mi gente.- indicó el elfo.

-_Guren glassui (Desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias).- _dijo respetuosamente _Lothíriel_.

El elfo de _Lórien_ partió y, el ahora robustecido grupo del Reino del Bosque, cabalgó apresuradamente rumbo a las estancias del Rey Elfo.

-_Melda heru (Mi señor)_ han avistado el grupo proveniente de _Imladris_ a un par de días de aquí, son al menos unos treinta jinetes, encabezados por _Lindir_. El mensaje fue enviado por _Mithrandir_ quien se encontró con el grupo.- informó el Consejero _Isilion_.

-¿Se ha ido ya el grupo al Valle?- preguntó el monarca.

-Así es, se reunieron en la armería, se llevaron herramientas, armas y provisiones. De inmediato, se fueron. _Elmoth_ se adelantó con una carreta y un par de caballos, después de hablar con usted se puso a trabajar sobre ese asunto.- advirtió el Consejero Real.

-Espero que se den prisa, ya ha pasado la mitad del invierno y no admitiré que los hombres se queden más tiempo del que se acordó desde un principio. Nuestra gente ya se ha sacrificado lo suficiente.- demandó el Rey Elfo.

-Así se hará.- aseguró _Isilion_.

-El grupo de _Lothíriel_ y _Belthil _llegarán esta noche, requiero que vengan a verme cuanto antes.- exigió el Rey _Sinda_. –Espero que ya se hayan rehabilitado los almacenes.- averiguó, refiriéndose al lugar en el que tuviera lugar el ataque de la serpiente.

-Desde luego _Aran Thranduil_, el Consejero _Lenwë_, _Radagast_ y miembros de la Guardia Real ya se han hecho cargo. Asimismo he clasificado y repartido las provisiones que nos fueron enviadas de _Lothlórien._\- señaló _Isilion._

-Retírate.- ordenó el Rey Elfo sin mirar al Consejero.

Entrada la noche, con la niebla cubriendo el bosque y las estrellas brillantes en el cielo despejado. Se escucharon las pisadas de los caballos. El Consejero _Isilion_ fue informado por los guardias del bosque y rápidamente fue a recibir a los viajeros. Se sorprendió al volver a ver a los elfos de _Lórien._

-_Aiya adar (Salve padre)_\- saludó _Lothíriel_ seriamente.

-_Maare tulde (Bienvenidos)_, espero que su viaje haya sido productivo.- dijo el Consejero. Los jinetes descendieron de sus caballos, los palafreneros se llevaron a los animales a las caballerizas.

-Creí que se habían marchado a _Lórien_.- comentó _Isilion_ a los _galadhrim._

-Hemos decidido quedarnos a colaborar con ustedes. Mi compañero cabalgó a nuestra tierra para traer a más elfos y avisar de lo acontecido a _Lady Galadriel_ y _Lord Celeborn_.- anunció el elfo.

-Muy generoso de su parte.- dijo el Consejero Real.

_Isilion_ notó la tensión en el grupo, _Lothíriel_ lucía visiblemente incómoda, _Belthil_ parecía enfermo y resignado.

-_Embajador Belthil, Lothíriel_; _Aran Thranduil_ desea verlos.- indicó _Isilion_.

-_Anwa_ _adar_ (Cierto padre), iré enseguida.- dijo _Lothíriel_ retirándose la capa de viaje, el carcaj, el arco y su espada.

-¡Padre has vuelto! ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó _Ivorwen_ acercándose a su padre y abrazándolo, sin embargo, el Embajador no le correspondió el gesto. –Padre ¿estás bien?- averiguó la chica pelirroja angustiada ante la apariencia y actitud distante de _Belthil_.

El Embajador, ni siquiera miró el rostro de su hija, sólo atinó a asentir. Siguió al Consejero y a _Lothíriel_ rumbo al palacio a encontrarse con el Rey del Bosque Verde.

_Vorondil _tuvo un mal presentimiento, se aproximó a _Ivorwen_ que se había quedado confundida observando a su padre alejarse. –Vamos, ve a descansar. Mañana conversarás con tu padre.- sugirió el elfo.

-Sí… tal vez sólo esté cansado por el viaje. Además tiene muchas responsabilidades que atender.- reflexionó inquieta la joven pelirroja.

El Consejero _Isilion_ se anunció en la puerta del despacho, sin embargo, no hubo contestación. Un guardia real se aproximó e informó que el monarca no se encontraba. Así que, el guardia les permitió la entrada al recinto y se quedó vigilante acompañando a los viajeros. El silencio era incómodo, _Lothíriel_ se había acercado a la ventana y observaba desde allí la vastedad del oscuro bosque nocturno. _Belthil_ se había literalmente derrumbado en una silla delante del escritorio de roble. _Isilion_ observaba intrigado la escena sin hacer comentario alguno. El guardia cuidaba cada uno de los movimientos de los presentes desde la entrada.

Después de algún tiempo, escucharon la voz del monarca dando algunas indicaciones a _Anardil_, instantes después ingresó con paso firme y elegante al despacho. _Thranduil_ vestía su traje de viaje, llevaba su espada en el cinto, tenía rasguños en las manos, su piel estaba enrojecida debido al frío congelante, la herida en el hombro derecho sangraba, ya que su ropa, lo delataba. Miró a los presentes, hizo un ademán para que el Jefe de la Guardia Real y el Consejero _Isilion_, abandonaran la estancia. Éstos salieron haciendo antes una reverencia.

-_Ai Aran Thranduil (Salve Rey Thranduil)_\- saludó _Lothíriel_ respetuosamente.

-Salve Rey del Bosque Verde- dijo _Belthil_.

_Thranduil_ los observó examinándolos agudamente. - ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones?- inquirió para sobresalto de _Belthil_ y reserva de _Lothíriel_.

_Thranduil_ tomó asiento, colocó su mano izquierda sobre su sien y esperó la respuesta. El Embajador se puso de pie, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y caminó nerviosamente en círculos. –Majestad, los Hombres del Bosque nos proporcionarán semillas, animales y herramientas; a cambio les entregaré en matrimonio a mi hija _Ivorwen_ para sellar la alianza entre nuestros pueblos y asegurar que se les desvuelva lo que se nos proveerá.- explicó _Belthil_ observando al impertérrito soberano.

-El viaje ha sido provechoso entonces. Necesito que se pongan a trabajar, el invierno pasará pronto y no los alojaré por más tiempo en el reino. Un grupo de hombres y elfos ya está en camino a su pueblo para iniciar con la labor de limpia. Tú hija y _Vorondil_ podrán ponerte al corriente.- opinó _Thranduil_ con semblante serio evaluando a sus interlocutores.

-_Amin hiraetha brannon nin (Lo siento mi señor)_, ¿cómo un viaje puede ser provechoso cuando se comercia con la vida una persona como lo ha hecho el Embajador? Esos hombres pueden llegar a ser crueles…- sugirió indignada _Lothíriel_.

-El objetivo del viaje ha sido satisfecho, las costumbres de los hombres, no nos competen. ¿Tienes algo que reportar en cuanto a nuestros intereses se refiere?- preguntó el Rey Elfo.

_Lothíriel_ se mostraba realmente extrañada ante la opinión del Rey _Thranduil_. -_Tari meletyalda (Majestad)_, no comparto su punto de vista, ante un acto injusto no podemos simplemente ser meros espectadores, la pobre chica tendrá un triste destino. De haberse explorado otras opciones posiblemente habríamos evitado esta situación.- expuso.

-¿Injusto, para quién? Un triste destino es mejor que un pueblo muerto.- expresó el Rey _Sinda_.

-_Nan (Pero)_…- pronunció _Lothíriel_ incrédula.

-¿Qué implicaciones ha tenido esto para el reino?- exigió impaciente el elfo _sinda_.

-El Embajador _Belthil_, sugirió que quizá cuando el dirigente de los Hombres del Bosque, conozca a su hija desista de casarse con ella debido a su cojera. Para entonces, el Pueblo del Valle ya habría logrado conseguir lo deseado e _Ivorwen_ podría permanecer a su lado. Sin embargo, considero que esa opción podría acarrear desavenencias entre los hombres e inclusive provocar que éstos se internen en el Reino del Bosque en busca de venganza.- reflexionó _Lothíriel_ seriamente.

-Cuento con que eso no suceda porque entonces me veré en la necesidad de intervenir.- dijo en un tono amenazante el Rey _Sinda_.

_Belthil_ asintió sabiendo que el soberano enviaría a sus soldados a aplastar cualquier revuelta que pusiera en peligro a su pueblo. –Cumpliré con lo que he prometido, a usted y a los hombres.- aseguró.

-_Aran Thranduil_ de regreso nos encontramos con los _galadhrim_, como encargada de las gestiones con el Pueblo del Valle, les pedí que colaboraran con dichos asuntos, a lo cual accedieron. El líder del grupo prosiguió su camino a _Lothlórien_ y regresará con más ayuda.- explicó _Lothíriel_.

El Rey Elfo se puso de pie. –Espero que todo se lleve a cabo en tiempo y forma. Retírate _Belthil _y más vale que hables con tu hija.- declaró seriamente. El Embajador hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho, escoltado por un guardia.

-_Lothíriel_ acompáñame iremos con _Radagast_.- indicó el monarca.

-Como ordene, mi señor.- dijo secamente aun dándole vueltas al asunto del Embajador y su hija.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estancia de los sanadores. Allí estaba _Radagast_, sentado frente a una mesa con una cantidad innumerable de frascos y tónicos, mientras estaba profundamente concentrado tomando notas en un viejo y polvoriento libro.

-_Radagast_\- llamó el elfo _sinda_ al _Istari_ que dio un respingo y derramó el tintero.

-Majestad, lo siento, no lo escuché entrar. Oh, _Lady Lothíriel_, bienvenida, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje. Permítanme, por favor.- _Radagast_ corrió a uno de los estantes, sacó el frasco con el líquido plateado.

_Lothíriel_ se asombró al reconocer aquella brillante sustancia. –Savia de los árboles sagrados de _Caras Galadhon_.- señaló.

-Así es, _Mi Lady_, fue enviada por los Señores de _Lothlórien_ para ustedes.- señaló el _Istari_ ofreciéndole un poco en un pequeño recipiente.

La elfa de hermosas facciones observó al Rey Elfo y luego a _Radagast_, tomó el recipiente, percibió la calidez y vibraciones de las palpitantes ondas. Bebió poco a poco, el líquido era inodoro, insípido incluso no pudo percibirlo cuando lo tragó era como si de pronto se hubiese transformado en algo más.

-_Aran Thranduil_, por favor, beba.- pidió _Radagast._

_Thranduil_ asió la copa y bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido. A diferencia de _Lothíriel_, sintió un sabor sanguinolento. Recordó aquella visión, en la que comía el corazón de la elfa, y su estómago se contrajo violentamente. Lágrimas involuntarias escaparon, dejando a su paso quemaduras en su piel. Sus ojos se nublaron con aquella espantosa lobreguez, entonces volvió a sentir los colmillos de la serpiente taladrar su hombro y calcinar su interior.

_Radagast _y _Lothíriel_ se aproximaron sumamente angustiados al soberano, sin embargo, éste no permitió que lo tocasen. _Thranduil_ respiraba agitadamente; a tientas se sostuvo de una de las mesas próximas, algunos recipientes cayeron haciéndose añicos. Pudo sentir en su cuerpo, todas y cada una de las heridas de antiguas batallas abrirse dolorosamente, de estas hilillos de una sustancia ennegrecida emanaron. Oleadas de calor recorrieron su cuerpo como el vaivén del mar, el sudor escurría por su frente y nariz humedeciendo el suelo de la estancia.

-_Radagast_ debemos hacer algo…- sugirió _Lothíriel, _atribulada al ver el estado del monarca.

-Espere, el veneno está siendo expulsado de su cuerpo. Es verdad que ha sido una reacción inesperada pero estará bien.- explicó el mago con semblante nervioso.

_Lothíriel_ agarró un paño, lo humedeció en un cuenco con agua y corrió a lado del soberano que estaba recargado sobre la mesa y se apoyaba precariamente sobre la pared. Recorrió su empapado cabello dorado, tenía los ojos cerrados y un mohín de dolor en sus bellas facciones. _Radagast_ se apresuró a acercar una silla y entre ambos ayudaron al monarca a sentarse. La elfa secó el sudor del rostro del elfo _sinda_, levantó cuidadosamente la casaca y vio las espeluznantes heridas abiertas. El mago desfiló por la habitación y se dirigió a las pilas, vertió el resto de la savia en agua caliente, salió al pasillo y llamó a _Anardil_.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, pasará pronto.- dijo _Lothíriel_ a _Thranduil_.

Entre _Anardil _y _Radagast_ ayudaron al alto elfo a levantarse para sumergirse en la pila. Retiraron rápidamente la casaca, su torso estaba surcado por profundas laceraciones, sus brazos y manos estaban lívidos. De la herida hecha por la serpiente supuraban coágulos venenosos, las arterias de su cuello y sienes palpitaban frenéticamente. _Lothíriel_ apartó la vista.

El _Istari_ y el Jefe de la Guardia Real sumergieron al Rey Elfo en la pila. Cuando el cuerpo del elfo estuvo cubierto por el agua se relajó, sus heridas fueron bañadas por la savia, que brilló intensamente ante los ojos atónitos del mago y el guardia; y así fueron cicatrizando y desvaneciéndose de la piel blanca del soberano. _Thranduil_ abrió lentamente los ojos aquella negrura que los opacaba fue disipándose.

-Majestad ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó _Radagast_, examinándolo nerviosamente con la mirada.

-Déjenme un momento a solas.- pidió el monarca, aturdido y adolorido.

-Como disponga _Aran Thranduil_, estaremos cerca.- señaló _Anardil_, preocupado por el estado de salud del rey.

En cuanto salieron _Thranduil_ se sumergió por completo en la pila y allí permaneció.

_Lothíriel_ había salido del recinto de los sanadores, le había resultado perturbador el estado en el que había visto últimamente al Rey Elfo… ahora estaba aproximándose a su hogar. En la entrada esperaba su madre, la cual, le sonrió dulcemente.

-_Yelya vanimelda, im gelir ceni ad lin_. _A tulë asenyë_ _(Mi hija hermosa, me alegro de verte nuevamente. Ven conmigo.)_\- expresó su madre abrazando cariñosamente a _Lothíriel_.

-_Ammë, tye-mélane (Madre, te amo)- _dijo_ Lothíriel _emocionada_._

_-_Mi pequeña he preparado un baño caliente y un trozo de _lemba_.- señaló _Ilmen_ acompañando a su hija.

-_Hannon le ammë (Gracias madre)_.- fue a la pila, se despojó de sus ropas, el agradable aroma del agua y la calidez la reconfortó.

-Los tiempos difíciles y los errores son los mejores maestros, de nosotros depende aprender las lecciones para evitar que estos se repitan incesantemente.- reflexionó _Ilmen_ acercando a su hija un paño para que secara su cuerpo y un delicado vestido azul.

_Lothíriel_ observó a su madre largamente, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, salió de la pila se vistió y comió del trozo de _lemba_ y bebió una agradable infusión caliente; mientras su madre cepillaba su larga cabellera negra. Fue un momento muy agradable por un instante se olvidó de todo a su alrededor.

-Deberías descansar mi pequeña, ha sido un largo viaje.- sugirió _Ilmen_.

-Saldré un minuto a caminar, necesito pensar.- señaló _Lothíriel_ con congoja en sus ojos grises.

-Como desees, búscame si necesitas algo. _Tye-mélane Lothíriel (Te amo Lothíriel)- _dijo_ Ilmen _besando la frente de su hija y saliendo de su habitación.

_Lothíriel_ se colocó una abrigadora capa y salió caminando hacia el claro que tanto adoraba. En su camino pasó cerca del campamento de los hombres, allí apreció a _Ivorwen_ durmiendo, y a _Vorondil_ a su lado velando su sueño. El elfo parecía ausente y preocupado. _Belthil_ deambulaba ansiosamente por el campamento mientras conversaba en un murmullo con dos hombres de edad avanzada.

Siguió de largo, caminó y caminó hasta el maravilloso claro, el afluente estaba congelado, por lo que las estrellas no se reflejaban, la gruesa capa de nieve se acumulaba irregularmente por el lugar, sobre todo, en la base de los árboles. Se ajustó la capucha de la capa y se paró cerca del río.

-¿Majestad se encuentra bien?, ¿puedo servirle en algo?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ al sentir la presencia de _Thranduil_ detrás de ella.

-¿Aún estás molesta?- preguntó el elfo aproximándose a _Lothíriel_, que lo veía intrigada.

-_Brannon nin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil),_ no se trata de una cuestión meramente personal, sino de solapar un atropello.- comentó la elfa girándose hacia su lado derecho donde se había colocado el Rey _Sinda._ Le escrutó con la mirada tratando de evaluar su condición.

-Debes mirar más allá de lo que el primer impulso te dice. ¿Qué pasaría con el pueblo de los hombres si le planteases la misma cuestión?, ¿sacrificarías la vida de todos por la de una sola persona?- reflexionó _Thranduil_, con el pálido rostro observando hacia el cielo.

_Lothíriel_ se quedó pensativa un instante. –_Aran Thranduil_, los elfos de _Lothlórien_ respondieron y la ayuda proveniente de _Imladris_ llegará, había otras opciones. Incluso pudimos acudir a los enanos.- opinó la elfa convencida. Preguntándose aún si el rey se había recuperado después de haber bebido la savia de _Lórien._

_Thranduil_ la observó adusto.- ¿Crees que la ayuda que se recibe o se proporciona siempre se origina con nobles designios?, ¿qué subyace tras la pretendida solidaridad de los elfos?, ¿te lo has preguntado?- inquirió.

_Lothíriel_ permaneció en silencio por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse horrorosamente ansiosa.

-Bien te lo diré. Nuestro pueblo es la primera línea de defensa contra _Sauron_ y sus vasallos cercados en _Dol-Guldur_. Mantenernos con vida, facilita las suyas, no teniendo que enviar a su gente a morir aquí y conservando sus tierras lo más alejadas posible de la lobreguez. Si han colaborado para mantener acorralado al Señor Oscuro es porque quieren evitar que éste pueda instalarse en sus reinos. Probablemente les alivia que yo no haya muerto porque entonces mi pueblo de elfos _silvanos_ pediría refugio en las tierras de los _noldor_, cuyo desprecio data de tiempos antiguos. Además ya no habría quien contuviera a la maldad. ¿Puedes juzgarlos por ello?- razonó el Rey _Thranduil, _examinando el torrente de pensamientos que atravesaba por la clara mirada de la _noldorin._

-¿Qué espera obtener del Pueblo del Valle?- examinó _Lothíriel_ sin poder disimular su desencanto.

-Lealtad y soldados dispuestos a intervenir en caso de un potencial ataque de las fuerzas oscuras.- afirmó _Thranduil_, llanamente.

-Me he negado a creer que el mundo se maneje en términos de ganar-ganar, he sido una idealista, una ingenua.- manifestó _Lothíriel,_ profundamente desalentada.

-¿Por qué tendrías que ser de otra manera?- averiguó el Rey Elfo, colocándose frente a ella.

-Porque quizá así podría entender todo lo que está pasando y evitar que me afecte tanto.- manifestó _Lothíriel,_ desviando la mirada para evitar llorar frente al elfo _sinda_.

-_Lothíriel _no tienes por qué cambiar para adaptarte a un mundo que se rige por la lucha constante por y para el poder. Puedes aprender a mirar desde otra perspectiva y encontrar tu manera de vivir en él.- reflexionó _Thranduil_, intentando aproximarse a la elfa pero esta se alejó.

-_Ivorwen _y _Vorondil _sufrirán, mientras sólo miramos, esperando que no seamos nosotros lo que compartamos ese destino.- expresó la elfa ansiando disimular sus lágrimas.

-Vano sería intentar controlar lo incontrolable.- pronunció el Rey _Sinda_.

-_Hîr vuin (Mi señor),_ ¿por qué debería hacer algo con las visiones que he tenido?, ¿qué he obtenido?- cuestionó con desesperación _Lothíriel_.

-Porque eres diferente, porque ves el mundo distinto. Crees en el amor, en la esperanza y porque no esperas sino construir el mundo que anhelas.- aseveró _Thranduil,_ para asombro de _Lothíriel_ que lo miró fijamente.

_Lothíriel_ tenía una pregunta en mente, una que empezaba a atormentarla pero que temía hacer. –_Thranduil_…- vaciló – ¿Qué esperas de mí?- finalmente expresó inquieta.

El Rey del Bosque Verde se acercó a ella, levantó el hermoso rostro de la elfa para mirarla a los ojos. –Que seas feliz _Lothíriel_.- aseguró.

_Lothíriel_ no se contuvo y dejó salir el llanto, profundo, silencioso e intenso. Cubrió con sus manos su rostro. Hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos del monarca rodearla protectoramente.

-_Thranduil_, soy una elfa _noldor_, la sangre de nuestra gente fue derramada por mis ancestros. ¿Confías en mí?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ separándose de Rey del Bosque.

-Por supuesto, que confío, dejaría mi vida en tus manos sin vacilar.- aseguró seriamente _Thranduil_.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás allí?- inquirió severo el monarca.

_Imloth _recién había llegado al claro y al ver la escena, los celos hicieron presa de ella. –Lo siento Majestad pero no creo que podamos confiar en ella. Es una _noldor_, lo envolverá con sus mentiras y después hundirá una daga en su espalda, tal y como su gente lo hizo. En las manos de _Lothíriel _corre la sangre de aquellos a los que decidió no prestar ayuda desatendiendo un don que le fue entregado por los _Valar_. Los mismos Reyes del Bosque Verde, sus padres, fueron víctimas de su egoísmo.- manifestó irritada.

_-¡Áva quetë! (¡Cállate!) _¡Tú no sabes nada!_\- _expresó molesto el ReyElfo_,_ girándose bruscamente para observar a _Imloth._

-Si me disculpa _Aran Thranduil_, me retiro.- dijo _Lothíriel,_ alejándose para evitar una confrontación con la exaltada elfa _silvana._

-No huirás, aclararás tus intenciones ahora mismo.- exigió _Imloth_ deteniendo a _Lothíriel_ por la muñeca.

-No tengo nada que aclarar.- aseveró _Lothíriel,_ zafándose del agarre de _Imloth _y yéndose.

-_¿Man cerig? (¿Qué estás haciendo?)- _exigió enfadado el soberano_. _-¿Quién te crees que eres para repartir semejantes juicios? ¡Estoy harto de tus impertinencias!_\- _agregó hoscamente_._

-La maldición de los _noldor_ se instalará entre nosotros.- manifestó intimidada ante la implacable ira del monarca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió _Thranduil,_ confrontándola.

-_Melinyes Aranya Thranduil (Lo amo Mi Rey Thranduil) _¿A caso no se ha dado cuenta?_\- _manifestó_ Imloth _acercándose seductoramente al soberano_._

_-_No te confundas elfa, los dos obtuvimos lo que estábamos buscando en aquella ocasión. Lo disfrutaste puede sentirlo, pero eso no fue sino placer y deseo que se extinguió en aquél instante. Por supuesto, que yo no te amo, nunca podría hacerlo.- declaró hiriente el Rey Elfo caminando alrededor de la elfa.

_Imloth_ sintió una corriente fría recorrer su espalda, sus piernas temblaban y la lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. –¿Me usó, eso es lo que quiere decirme?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada y las manos apretadas.

-No hablaré más de esto, piensa lo que gustes, victimizaste si quieres, lo que te haga mejor para entender la situación. No toleraré más insolencias, ni intrigas. Mantente alejada de los problemas por tu propio bien.- declaró el Rey _Thranduil_ apartándose del lugar.

_Imloth _se quedó petrificada, tratando de contener el dolor que las inclementes palabras de _Thranduil_ le producían. Recordó que el monarca le había advertido que no esperara más de él, y ella creyó poder salir avante de la situación. Ahora estaba allí con el corazón desgarrado y con una indescriptible ira que la cimbraba desde lo más profundo de su ser.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

-¿Padre?, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasa?- averiguó _Ivorwen_ aproximándose al Embajador que se encontraba sentado cerca de la fogata con la capucha de la capa cubriendo casi por completo su rostro.

La mañana era fría y nevaba ligeramente, _Belthil_ había pasado la noche en vela, pensando en lo que diría y cómo reaccionaría su hija. Bajo sus ojos profundas ojeras delataban su angustia, su piel enrojecida y agrietada debido al implacable clima le daban un aspecto enfermizo. –Hija mía, hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo el hombre pelirrojo con voz ronca.

-¿De qué se trata padre?- curioseó la chica con expresión preocupada debido al semblante de su padre.

-Los hombres del bosque nos proporcionarán lo que necesitamos para reconstruir nuestro pueblo…- dijo el Embajador retirándose la capucha y tomando las manos de su hija.

-Eso es una buena noticia padre.- opinó _Ivorwen_ sonriendo.

-Mi niña, ¿sabes que te amo, no es así? Eres lo más importante en mi vida.- expresó _Belthil_ con los ojos vidriosos.

-Por supuesto, yo también te amo padre. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la joven al notar la tristeza en los ojos de _Belthil._

-Verás, aquél pueblo exigió que sus condiciones fueran satisfechas para que se nos suministrara lo que necesitamos… una de ellas es que una vez que nos hayamos asentado en el pueblo repondremos todos los insumos… y la otra…- explicaba _Belthil_ con la voz temblorosa. –Prometí al líder de aquél pueblo que te casarías con él.- dijo finalmente.

_Ivorwen_ abrió mucho sus ojos verdes y miró el rostro de su padre tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus imperiosos sentimientos. Retiró las manos de las de _Belthil._ –Lo siento padre, eso no puedo hacerlo. _Vorondil_ y yo nos amamos. Él me ha dicho que desea vivir en nuestro pueblo, conocer nuestras costumbres y después casarnos.- manifestó con desesperación, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus muletas.

-_Ivorwen_, ya está decidido. Ha sido la única manera de estrechar los lazos con el Pueblo del Bosque y salvaguardar a nuestra gente.- expuso _Belthil,_ tomando de los hombros a su hija.

-_Vorondil_ es bueno conmigo, me ha apoyado y no le importa que sea una humana. Soy feliz a su lado y yo procuraré que él lo sea. Por favor padre… tal vez si hablamos con ellos y encontramos otra forma…- señaló impotente la joven mujer, zafándose del agarre de su padre y cayendo de espaldas.

_Belthil_ trató de ayudar a su hija pero ésta lo alejó con sus muletas. –Hija, escúchame: el líder es un hombre fuerte y estoy seguro que procurará hacerte muy feliz y yo estaré siempre pendiente de ti.-

-Yo no podré ser feliz con un hombre que me obliga a estar con él como parte de un intercambio. Padre, tú me enseñaste que podía elegir de quién enamorarme, con quién compartir mi vida, y ahora que lo he hecho, no puedo obtenerlo.- dijo sollozando mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¡Basta _Ivorwen_, harás lo que te he dicho!, ¡Tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle a un elfo, ya te lo he dicho. Seguro él podrá formar una familia con alguien de su pueblo!- vociferó rigurosamente el Embajador.

-¡Padre, por favor, esto no es justo!- expresó _Ivorwen,_ consternada y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Partiremos mañana mismo, así que, espero que estés preparada.- advirtió _Belthil_ arrojando su capa a la fogata y retirándose del lugar mientras se frotaba la cara.

_Ivorwen_ se quedó vacilante observando la fogata, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Lothíriel_ se encontraba conversando con algunos de las personas del Valle, distribuyendo, junto a los _galadhrim, _los alimentos traídos de _Lothlórien_. A la distancia pudo distinguir a _Ivorwen,_ y por su expresión, supo que la joven era ahora consciente del destino que le aguardaba. Después de unos instantes, la mujer del Valle, se aproximó a la elfa _noldorin_.

-¿Usted lo sabe, no es así?- inquirió _Ivorwen_ con pesimismo. _Lothíriel_ la observó y asintió acongojada.

-Sé que lo que le voy a pedir es aventurado pero necesito que me ayude, yo no puedo casarme con un hombre que no conozco, yo amo a _Vorondil_… si pudiera interceder por mí se lo agradecería.- suplicó una llorosa _Ivorwen._

–Lo lamento, pero no he podido hacer nada, hablé con tu padre cuando estuvimos negociando con los hombres del bosque. y no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión...- advirtió la elfa con tristeza.

-Quizá si intenta hablar con _Aran Thranduil_. Por favor, mi padre y yo cabalgaremos mañana hacia aquel pueblo. No tengo tiempo.- propuso _Ivorwen_, luchando por controlar la angustiosa desesperación que le corroía el alma.

-He hablado con _Aran Thranduil_ y lamento informarte que no pude hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, tal vez debas escuchar lo que tiene para decirte. _Ivorwen_, lamento no poder hacer nada más…- expresó con sinceridad _Lothíriel._

-Iré a pedir audiencia con el Rey _Thranduil_…- indicó _Ivorwen_, alejándose lo más rápido que sus muletas se lo permitían.

-Espera, uno de los centinelas te acompañará, de otra manera no podrás pasar.- advirtió _Lothíriel_. Uno de los guardias la acompañó a través del campamento y hasta el palacio. Cuando llegaron al corredor principal, se anunciaron y solicitaron a _Anardil_ le informara al Rey Elfo sobre el interés de la joven de conversar con él. Justo en ese instante el Rey del Bosque Verde arribaba por el pasillo seguido por varios elfos que le ponían al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-Rey _Thranduil_, discúlpeme, ¿podría hablar con usted, por favor?- dijo la joven con semblante macilento.

_Thranduil,_ la observó sabiendo de qué se trataba el asunto, ordenó que le dejaran a solas con _Ivorwen_. –Las decisiones de tu padre, que te comprometen a ti o a tu gente, van más allá de mi jurisdicción.- explicó el soberano.

_Ivorwen_ sintió hundirse cada vez más. Con las palabras del monarca se esfumaba la última esperanza que tenía de deshacerse de ese cruel destino. –Rey _Thranduil_, por favor, si pudiera convencer a mi padre de buscar otras opciones, otras formas…yo no puedo casarme con alguien que no conozco. _Vorondil_ y yo nos amamos, por favor, algo…- pronunciaba atropelladamente la chica mientras apretaba con fuerza sus muletas y sus lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

_Thranduil _era un elfo de decisiones firmes, le disgustaban las súplicas y las explicaciones innecesarias. –Ya tienes mi respuesta. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, si tienes intenciones de huir y tu padre no cumple con aquello que ha prometido, sangre correrá entre los hombres. ¿Qué hubieses hecho en el lugar de tu padre?- externó el Rey Elfo, retirándose a través del pasillo real.

-Vamos, la acompañaré de vuelta al campamento.- dijo el guardia, acercándose a la afligida mujer.

_Ivorwen_, se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo, respiró profundo, levantó la cara, apretó las muletas, se dio media vuelta. Lo había decidido, enfrentaría su destino.

De regreso en el campamento, su gente parecía más animada ahora que sabían que los hombres y elfos habían partido para limpiar los escombros, y que los hombres del bosque proporcionarían lo necesario para que pudiesen reconstruir su pueblo. Eso le dio el valor de tomar el siguiente paso sin retorno. Buscó a su padre, hasta que finalmente lo encontró conversando con un elfo de la Guardia del Bosque.

-Padre- llamó _Ivorwen_, _Belthil_ la miró con interés. –Si esa es tu decisión y crees que es lo mejor para todos, lo haré. Sólo te pido que partamos de inmediato, ya nada me ata aquí, mi destino está escrito en otra parte.- expresó su hija con aplomo.

-Hija, lo siento…- expresó _Belthil_, agarrando a su hija por los hombres para darle un abrazo.

La chica retrocedió bruscamente -¡Padre no perdamos más tiempo!- exclamó _Ivorwen,_ sin que le interesara lo que su padre tuviera que decirle.

-Pediré la autorización del Rey Elfo.- señaló _Belthil_. –Tal vez quieras despedirte.- opinó.

-Esperaré aquí.- dijo la joven mujer, evadiendo la culpable mirada en el rostro de su padre.

_Belthil_ salió inmediatamente rumbo al palacio, de camino se encontró con el Consejero Real _Isilion_ e informó sobre su petición de salir del Reino del Bosque. _Isilion_ le acompañó hasta la Sala de Consejo donde se encontraba el Rey Elfo. Comentaron el asunto y el monarca dio su autorización para que viajaran hacia el Pueblo de los Hombres del Bosque, irían acompañados por un elfo de la guardia.

-_Ivorwen_, lo lamento, ojalá pudiera haber hecho algo más por ti.- se disculpó acongojada _Lothíriel,_ quien se había acercado a la joven pelirroja que se encontraba sentada sobre las raíces de un gran árbol.

-¡Oh, no! Usted nos salvó, ha hecho más de lo que imagina, y por ello, le estaremos siempre agradecidos. Su noble gente nos ha cuidado y protegido cuando nadie más lo hizo. _Lothíriel_ muchas gracias por todo, con cariño la recordaré siempre.- expresó sinceramente la mujer de rizos rojos, dibujando una amarga sonrisa en su rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

-Que los _Valar_ te protejan e iluminen tu camino.- dijo la elfa _noldor_, abrazando dulcemente a la joven.

-_Lothíriel_, por favor, no le diga nada a _Vorondil_… no deseo volver a verlo. Es mejor así.- pidió _Ivorwen_ que no pudo contener las lágrimas. La elfa se acercó a ella, tratando en vano de consolarla.

A los pocos minutos _Belthil_ y un guardia llegaron con los caballos. _Ivorwen_ contempló por última vez aquél majestuoso lugar, respiró profundo como queriendo recoger cada una de sus memorias e impregnarlas en lo más profundo de su ser. Se alejó de la _noldorin_, asintió levemente despidiéndose. Se acercó al guardia tomó las riendas con fuerza, se balanceó y montó una yegua blanca. En la alforja llevaba sus pocas pertenencias a las que añadió sus muletas, sonrió sutilmente a _Lothíriel_ y la comitiva cabalgó velozmente perdiéndose en la neblina.

La noche había caído sobre el bosque, la espesa bruma se distribuía sobre el suelo, impidiendo ver con claridad el lugar donde se pisaba. _Lothíriel _había pasado todo el día planeando los siguientes pasos a seguir para que los hombres comenzaran a reconstruir sus hogares. Los elfos de _Lórien_ y los guardias, le habían acompañado en el proceso. Cuando en el campamento prevaleció el silencio, volvió a sentir esa culpa y tristeza que le había dejado la partida de _Ivorwen_. Caminó sin darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, ahora debía pensar en lo que le diría a _Vorondil._ A lo lejos escuchó algunas ráfagas y golpeteos, situación que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dio cuenta que había caminado rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, así que decidió ir a ver de quién se trataba, y en todo caso, practicar un poco para despejar su mente.

Cuando llegó, le asombró ver al Rey _Sinda_ entrenando, en lo amplio de la explanada, el tiro con arco. _Lothíriel_ sabía que el monarca era un guerrero excepcionalmente hábil, sin embargo, siempre había preferido las espadas por sobre el arco. Caso contrario a lo que sucedía con ella. Cuando niños, _Thranduil_ terminaba por irritarse cuando ella acertaba en todos los blancos sin ningún problema, y entonces proponía, un duelo con las espadas dónde siempre ganaba. Sonrió ante aquél lejano recuerdo.

El soberano disparaba velozmente y acertaba en los blancos, a excepción de uno en el que la flecha se clavó a unos centímetros de la diana. En un imperceptible movimiento había lanzado una daga que se incrustó en el centro, después resopló mientras se masajeaba el hombro que aún no sanaba por completo. Entonces una flecha partió la suya justo por la mitad. _Thranduil_ se giró y a la distancia vio a la hermosa _Lothíriel_ con su arco y flechas dispuestos. La elfa disparó ágilmente astillando todas las flechas del monarca.

_Thranduil _se acercó a ella, sin mediar palabra, comprendiendo ambos la intenciones del otro. El elfo rubio vendó los ojos de la elfa. _Lothíriel_ respiró profundo, se concentró y volvió a disparar sus flechas, que raudas se clavaron en los objetivos. Se retiró la venda, la ofreció al monarca, el cual, la tomó y se cubrió los ojos. Varias ráfagas cruzaron el lugar, las flechas se incrustaron en las de _Lothíriel,_ excepto una de ellas que se desvió unos centímetros clavándose apenas por encima.

El monarca se retiró la venda de los ojos y se encontró con la mirada satisfecha de _Lothíriel_. –Veo que ha estado practicando, sin embargo, aún podría mejorar.- apuntó traviesa.

-Quizá quieras enseñarme.- dijo _Thranduil,_ colocándose delante de la elfa.

-Será un honor Majestad.- manifestó _Lothíriel,_ haciendo una reverencia.

Ambos elfos entrenaron por un par de horas, incluso _Dîn_, el caballo del monarca, había sido empleado para diferentes maniobras.

Estaban por comenzar con las espadas cuando un alterado _Vorondil _se aproximó a ellos.-_Amin hiraetha, Aran Thranduil, Lady Lothíriel (Disculpe, Rey Thranduil, Lady Lothíriel)_.- se excusó el elfo. –He buscado a _Ivorwen_ y nadie parece querer darme información. Por favor, ¿podría decirme, qué ha pasado?- averiguó.

-Sí los hombres no han querido darte explicaciones sobre sus asuntos, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo te diré algo?- respondió severo el Rey Elfo. _Lothíriel_ bajó la mirada apesadumbrada.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, yo amo a esa mujer, sólo quiero saber si está bien.- mencionó desesperado el elfo, evaluando la actitud de _Lothíriel._

-No se hable más _Vorondil_, ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones y mucho cuidado con tus acciones.- ordenó impertérrito el elfo _sinda_.

_Vorondil_ observó a _Lothíriel_ intentando encontrar en ella las respuestas que estaba buscando, sin embargo, la _noldorin_ tampoco dijo nada. El guardia se retiró completamente absorto en su preocupación y desespero.

La elfa suspiró al ver marcharse al guardia. -_Aran Thranduil_ creo que _Vorondil_ no descansará hasta averiguar lo sucedido, quizá si…- sugería _Lothíriel,_ cuando fue interrumpida por el Rey del Bosque.

-¿Cabalgarías conmigo?- preguntó el monarca para desconcierto de la elfa.

Dudó –Está bien- respondió _Lothíriel,_ reacomodando su arco y carcaj sobre su espalda.

_Thranduil_ silbó, al instante, _Dîn_ el recio caballo azabache apareció relinchando con fuerza. El elfo _sinda_ montó y extendió la mano para ayudar a la elfa a subir. Cuando ambos estuvieron acomodados cabalgaron entre el bosque, la nieve, la niebla y la luna como testigos. _Lothíriel_ se maravilló ante el silencioso y ágil trote del caballo, las ondulaciones eran suaves y los movimientos casi imperceptibles. Se aferró a la cintura del monarca, los cabellos dorados de éste le acariciaban gentilmente el rostro, se sintió profundamente relajada, no supo cuánto tiempo viajaron, ni en qué dirección lo hacían, había cerrado los ojos como dejándose llevar por un agradable sueño.

-_Lothíriel_\- escuchó que _Thranduil_ le llamaba. Ella abrió los ojos y se maravilló ante lo que vio: la luna estaba enorme, pálida y brillante, tanto que era difícil verla directamente. Millones de estrellas se arremolinaban y centelleaban vigorosamente, fenómeno que le daba diferentes tonalidades al cielo nocturno. Incluso pudo ver el paso de varias estrellas fugaces que dibujaban una estela de fuego a su paso. _Dîn_ bajó un poco la cabeza y rascó el suelo con sus cascos, entonces la elfa desmontó ayudada por el monarca. Contempló el bosque, que en su parte baja estaba cubierto por la niebla, los árboles se movía ondulantes debido al viento mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Habían viajado hacia una de las cimas más próximas de las Montañas del Bosque Verde.

-Es hermoso _Thranduil_.- expresó _Lothíriel_, contemplando el paisaje nocturno.

_Thranduil_ oteaba hacia el oriente. –Cuando el sol aparece, incluso desde aquí, puedo ver sus rayos reflejados en el océano.- apuntó con un dejo de añoranza en su tono de voz.

-Me gustaría algún día poder ver el mar.- opinó _Lothíriel, _cuyos ojos se veían aún más hermosos bajo el fulgor de las estrellas.

_Thranduil _se acercó a ella, le acarició el cabello. –_Vanimelda (Hermosa)_ yo puedo ver el mar y las estrellas en tus ojos.- expresó el soberano, agarrando de la barbilla a la elfa y besando sus labios delicadamente.

_Lothíriel_ sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y abrazó fuertemente a _Thranduil_. –Tú eres lo que mi alma más anhela.- dijo ella al oído del elfo _sinda_.

Se sentaron sobre las raíces gruesas de un árbol que se alzaban varios metros sobre el suelo. _Lothíriel_ se recostó sobre el pecho del elfo, él la abrazó y en silencio observaron el maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza. Después de un rato, _Lothíriel_ se quedó plácidamente dormida en los brazos del Rey Elfo. _Thranduil_ la arropó con su capa y acarició suavemente sus delicadas facciones. -_Gi melin Thranduil (Te amo Thranduil)- _susurró la elfa entre sueños.

Antes del despuntar del alba, _Thranduil_ removió a _Lothíriel_. –_Vanimelda echuio (hermosa, despierta)- _musitó.

_Lothíriel_ abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporó, miró a _Thranduil_ le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y lo besó.

-_Alae (Mira)- _señaló el monarca el amanecer. La elfa pudo ver lo que _Thranduil _le había descrito. En el horizonte y más allá, los rayos del sol acariciaban la superficie del vasto y lejano océano. _Lothíriel_ sonrió embelesada, aferró la mano del monarca como deseando plasmar ese instante para siempre en su memoria, y cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un sueño.

El cielo se había teñido con una fascinante explosión de colores: amarillo, naranja, azul y rojo. Las estrellas aún podían verse y la luna se despedía paulatinamente. _Lothíriel_ miró a _Thranduil_ pero éste no vislumbraba el amanecer, la contemplaba a ella. Volvió a sonreírle, el Rey _Thranduil_ asió las manos de la elfa, posó sus ojos en los de ella y entonces pronunció. –Quiero mirar el resto de mis amaneceres a tu lado, eres la luz de mi vida y el amor de mi alma. _Lothíriel vanimelda_, _gi melin,_ _¿__méralyë vesta ni? (Lothíriel hermosa, te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?)-_

De los hermosos ojos grises de la elfa pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y como finos diamantes cayeron sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo estremecido era un mar de emociones, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del elfo _sinda_, respondió. –Has sido el albor en mi oscuridad, la alegría en mi tristeza, las palabras en mi silencio, la compañía en mi soledad y el amor en mi desesperanza. _Thranduil, aran vuin. Ná, órenyallo_. _(Thranduil, amado rey. Sí, desde el fondo de mi corazón)-_ Ambos elfos se fundieron en un amoroso abrazo y en un beso apasionado, instante en el cual, el sol resplandeció sobre la pareja de enamorados.

Estuvieron allí por unas horas más, _Lothíriel_ compartió un trozo de _lemba_ con _Thranduil_ y éste recolectó un poco de agua. La elfa lucía radiante de felicidad y el soberano no dejaba de admirar su belleza. –_Lothíriel_, me gustaría que esta misma noche conversáramos con tus padres, ¿estás de acuerdo?- propuso el soberano.

-Por supuesto, avisaré a mis padres en cuanto volvamos al palacio.- acordó _Lothíriel_. Ambos se miraron por largo tiempo, _Thranduil_ la deseaba fervientemente, sin embargo, tuvo que incorporarse para concentrarse. Pronto montaron al corpulento corcel, _Lothíriel_ beso la mejilla del monarca, lo aferró por la cintura y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

-Está hecho…- pensó _Mithrandir_ al sentir el sol sobre su espalda mientras cabalgaba como el viento rumbo a _Imladris,_ y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Dónde está _Lothíriel, Ilmen_?- exigió _Isilion_ a su esposa.

-No lo sé, ella salió por la noche a caminar por el bosque. Después estuvo trabajando en el campamento de los hombres con los _galadhrim _y los guardias. Cuando no volvió a casa, la busqué y pregunté pero nadie parece saber dónde ha ido.- explicó _Ilmen,_ angustiada observando a su esposo caminar en círculos por la estancia de su casa.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Los guardias están alertas. Debo suponer que está con _Aran Thranduil_, él no ha vuelto tampoco y la secrecía de los soldados me hace suponerlo.- decía exasperado el Consejero. –_Lothíriel_ se ha tomado demasiadas libertades y su insolencia no me resultan agradables.-

-_Isilion_, no es momento de juzgar a nuestra hija. La hemos criado con amor, honestidad e integridad; no esperes menos que eso de su parte.- expresó _Ilmen_ firmemente. –No te preocupes, ella volverá con bien, sé que tú también puedes sentirlo.-

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Te amo _Ilmen_.- expresó el Consejero besando a su esposa. Enseguida salió a cumplir con sus responsabilidades. En el palacio se encontró con _Vorondil_, éste lucía sumamente angustiado y cansado.

-¡Consejero _Isilion_!- exclamó el elfo.

-_Vorondil_ ¿puedo ayudarte?, ¿te encuentras bien?- averiguó con preocupación el Consejero.

-¿Sabe usted algo respecto al paradero del Embajador _Belthil_ y su hija?- preguntó ansiosamente el centinela.

-¿A qué se debe tu inquietud?- averiguó _Isilion_.

-Por favor, necesito saber. Yo amo a esa mujer y he buscado, preguntado pero es como si se hubiera esfumado. No pude haberla soñado, sé que algo pasó y nos está separando.- pronunció apesadumbrado mientras se frotaba la cara.

_Isilion_ sintió pena por el elfo, sin duda, estaba sufriendo. Pero si no se le había dicho nada hasta ahora, su razón de ser tenía. Así que él mismo no tenía la autoridad para revelarle la información. –Discúlpame, pero creo que sólo los hombres pueden darte las respuestas que buscas, si ellos han decidido reservarse la situación, creo que motivos de sobra tendrán.-

-¡No, no… Consejero, por favor, algo está mal, lo sé, puedo sentirlo!- exclamó atropelladamente _Vorondil._

-_Vorondil_, escucha. No te dejes llevar por la desesperación, medita con detenimiento las cosas, reflexiona; hazlo por tu bien. Además recuerda que tienes una enorme responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, una que ha delegado en ti tu pueblo, por tu intachable probidad.- dijo el Consejero.

_Vorondil _no entendía el motivo de tal restricción a brindarle la información, ni siquiera, los guardias que él mismo comandaba le decían nada. Intentó recomponerse y pensar que tal vez sólo hubiera ido con su padre a su pueblo. Sin embargo, su mente era un remolino de pensamientos que no le dejaban en paz. Por otro lado, el Consejero tenía razón debía cumplir con su trabajo, así que, se dirigió a encontrarse con _Seregon_.

Habían viajado casi sin descanso, _Ivorwen_ no comía y hablaba poco, con cada paso que se alejaban del núcleo del Reino del Bosque, era como presenciar el desgarro de su corazón. No obstante, la joven se sulfuraba cada que se le obligaba a parar la marcha, pues deseaba arrojarse de una vez por todas a la boca del lobo y deshacerse de todas esas fantasías suyas que alguna vez la hicieron feliz. El guardia que los acompañaba debía mediar la tensa situación y tratar de mantener medianamente funcional la cabalgata, situación que estaba resultando sumamente complicada.

-¿Padre, les dijiste que estoy lisiada?- preguntó _Ivorwen_. Su padre sólo negó con la cabeza. –Espero que tu plan no se venga abajo cuando me vean.- apuntó, haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-_Ivorwen_, come algo.- dijo _Belthil,_ ofreciéndole un trozo de pan. La joven miró incrédula a su padre, irritada negó y de un manotazo tiró la comida.

-Vamos padre, ¿te preocupa que no coma? Pero si ya me has vendido, ya no importa.- pronunció sarcástica la pelirroja.

-¡Basta ya _Ivorwen_! Soy tu padre y me debes respeto, te guste o no.- dijo encolerizado el Embajador, propinándole una bofetada a su hija. -¿Crees que eres la única que sufre con esta decisión? No sabes lo mucho que te amo y que me duele perderte. Sí, no seré quien padezca en primera persona las consecuencias de mi disposición, pero mi alma nunca volverá a ser la misma porque incluso he traicionado lo que te enseñé. Lo lamento hija, espero que un día tu corazón pueda perdonarme.- manifestó con lágrimas en los ojos. El guardia se había interpuesto entre ambos y observaba a la joven cuyo labio sangraba ligeramente.

-No deberías maltratar tu mercancía, o recibirás aún menos de lo que esperas.- advirtió Ivorwen secamente, dándose media vuelta y montando su caballo.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos _Eilinel_, no más escapes.- dijo _Seregon_ seriamente.

-_Tancave, adar (Sí, padre)_.- respondió la pequeña que salió echa una ráfaga a jugar con otros pequeños elfos. Mientras su padre redirigió su atención a los elfos.

-Señor, esperamos a más elfos de _Lórien_, una vez que lleguen viajaremos al pueblo del Valle.- dijo uno de los _galadhrim_.

-_Lothíriel_ me ha informado. He dado la orden de que se deje transitar con libertad a la comitiva. Asimismo se le informará, en cuanto el Rey _Thranduil_ arribe, sobre los planes.- explicó el excapitán.

-De acuerdo, por favor, háganos saber si podemos colaborar en algo más.- dijo el elfo de cabello trenzado retirándose.

_-¿Vorondil, man-ie? (¿Vorondil, qué pasa?)_\- averiguó _Seregon_, al ver al macilento soldado.

-_Seregon_, los guardias del norte me han informado que la comitiva de _Imladris_ llegará al Bosque Verde mañana por la tarde. Está todo listo para recibirlos.- advirtió _Vorondil,_ con desgano.

-¡Vaya han cabalgado velozmente! Aunque todavía tardarán algunos días en llegar hasta aquí.- señaló _Seregon_ pensativo.

-Los elfos y hombres que marcharon al Pueblo del Valle, han abandonado el bosque, calculamos que _Elmoth_ ya debió haber llegado, pues partió mucho antes que el grupo.- apuntó _Vorondil._

-Sólo espero que ese elfo haga un buen trabajo.- opinó _Seregon,_ evaluando la actitud dispersa del joven elfo.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, algo te angustia?- preguntó el excapitán con interés.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansado, es todo.- mintió _Vorondil._

_Seregon_, lo miró incrédulo. –Si deseas tomarte el resto del día, lo entenderé.-

-No, estoy bien.- respondió el joven elfo, con la mirada perdida entre la floresta.

A los pocos instantes vieron llegar al Rey Elfo y a _Lothíriel._ El monarca desmontó ágilmente y cargó a la elfa para ayudarla a descender. De inmediato, el Consejero _Lenwë_ lo recibió dándole los últimos informes y recordándole los pendientes.

-Los veré más tarde en la Sala de Consejo.- indicó el monarca. El Consejero hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-_Lothíriel_ te veré esta noche.- dijo el Rey _Thranduil_.

-_Ná, aran vuin (Sí, amado rey)_\- confirmó sonriendo y haciendo una elegante reverencia al retirarse.

Un elfo se acercó para llevarse el caballo del soberano. –_Ai Aran Thranduil (Salve Rey Thranduil)_\- saludó _Seregon_ con una expresión peculiar al haber presenciado la escena.

-Los asuntos que tengamos pendientes serán abordados en la Sala del Consejo.- indicó el monarca, devolviéndole aquella expresión de complicidad.

-Me alegro desde el fondo de mi corazón, como mi rey y amigo. Deseo que la bendición de _Ilúvatar_ ilumine su unión.- pronunció _Seregon_ con sinceridad.

El Rey _Thranduil_ lo miró, y con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza agradeció las palabras del excapitán.

-Aunque creo que ha tardado demasiado en decidirse.- señaló _Seregon_, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

_Thranduil_ se giró y dedicó una tenue sonrisa de lado al elfo castaño.

_Lothíriel_ corrió entusiasmada hasta su hogar, el camino se le hizo largo. Cuando llegó, su madre estaba en la estancia con semblante preocupado.

-_Lothíriel, veleth nin (cariño)_, nos tenías angustiados. ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿dónde has estado?- preguntó _Ilmen_ abrazando a su hija.

-_Ánin apsenë nana. Nan mara. (Perdóname mamá. Estoy bien.) ¿__Massë nalyë atto? (¿Dónde está papá?)-_ indagó _Lothíriel_, buscando a su alrededor.

-Trabajando, ha ido a tratar algunos asuntos con el Consejero _Lenwë. ¿Man-ie yelya? (¿Qué pasa hija mía?)_\- curioseó _Ilmen_ al ver a la radiante _Lothíriel_.

-_Nana (Mamá), Aran Thranduil_ quiere conversar con nosotros hoy por la noche.- señaló _Lothíriel_ con un brillo especial en los ojos.

_Ilmen_ dedujo de qué se trataba, se emocionó y abrazó a su hija dándole un beso en la frente. -_Meleth nin,_ _laitalë (Mi amor, bendiciones)._-

-_Nana (Mamá),_ iré a buscar a _atto (padre)_ y a trabajar con la gente del Valle. Regresaré a tiempo.- dijo _Lothíriel, _saliendo como un huracán.

_Ilmen_ sonrió al ver a su hija tan feliz. Ella sabía del amor que ambos se profesaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, a veces dudaba que la relación entre ambos pudiera llegar a consolidarse debido a la ajetreada y difícil vida que llevaba el monarca, y a la inseguridad de su hija, producto de su mala relación con el don que le había sido concedido. Ahora lo único que podía desear es que ambos tuvieran la capacidad de construir una vida feliz juntos. Aunque antes de eso, _Isilion_ debía aprobar la unión, ella sabía que para el Consejero Real, no sería un asunto sencillo y no daría su bendición hasta en tanto se asegurara que su hija estaría en las mejores manos posibles.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

-_Vorondil _supe que estás buscando a la hija del Embajador del Valle.- apuntó _Imloth_ examinando el rostro del elfo.

-Sí, así es. ¿Tú sabes algo?- preguntó nervioso el centinela y descendió de su caballo.

-Estaba en el bosque recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales y vi pasar al Embajador _Belhtil_, su hija y un guardia; cabalgaban con dirección al sur. Es todo lo que sé.- comunicó la elfa, aun sabiendo la restricción que había sobre el asunto.

_Vorondil_ salió a todo galope hacia el sur, viajaría sin descanso hasta encontrarla y saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Quería deshacerse de ese vacío que le producía la incertidumbre de su ausencia.

-_Atto, alassë' undómë. (Padre, buenas tardes)_\- saludó _Lothíriel_ al encontrar a su padre en el pasillo de la Sala de Consejo.

-_Lothíriel_ ¿dónde has estado?, ¿por qué te vas sin decir nada?- preguntó el Consejero gravemente, examinando a su hija.

-Discúlpame _atto (papá)_, fue algo improvisado, cabalgué con _Aran Thranduil_ hacia las montañas… nada ha pasado- explicaba la elfa cuando fue interrumpida.

-Espero que así haya sido. No estoy complacido con tu comportamiento.- levantó la voz _Isilion_.

-_Atto, nan mara. (Padre, estoy bien)._ Lo que hago no ha sido con el objeto de ofenderte o desafiarte, me disculpo, si te he importunado.- dijo _Lothíriel_ sinceramente, acercándose a su padre cariñosamente.

-_Lothíriel _no aceptaré este círculo de faltas y disculpas. Necesito que le pongas solución. ¡Ya basta de exponerte!- repitió duramente el Consejero Real, mirándola.

-Así será, _atto (padre)._ Por favor, confía en la educación que _ammë (madre)_ y tú me han dado.- expresó la elfa de ojos grises.

_Isilion_ suspiró intentando apaciguar su enojo. -¿Querías decirme algo?- averiguó el Consejero, mientras entregaba un pergamino a un elfo que se había acercado.

-_Ná, atto (Sí, papá). Aran Thranduil_ desea hablar con nosotros, la reunión será hoy por la noche.- avisó _Lothíriel_, un tanto nerviosa.

La extrañeza provocó que _Isilion_ se tensara. -¿Hablar con nosotros?, ¿sobre algún asunto en particular?- indagó confundido.

-_Atto_ _(Padre)_ esperemos hasta que _ammë (madre)_, tú y yo, nos reunamos con él.- dijo _Lothíriel_, intentando ocultar su exaltación.

El Consejero Real se mostró aún más embrollado, pues había pensado que se trataría de una charla relacionada con los asuntos del reino. Aunque muy en el fondo se negaba a creer lo que estaba sospechando.

Antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo, _Lothíriel _le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y se retiró rumbo al campamento del Pueblo del Valle.

-_Seregon_, le informo que _Vorondil_ salió a toda prisa rumbo al sur del bosque.- dijo un guardia.

El excapitán tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto. –Da la orden para que lo detengan de inmediato.- demandó _Seregon_ y se dirigió en busca del Rey _Thranduil._ El guardia volvió a internarse en el bosque hizo sonar su cuerno para que atendieran la orden. A los pocos minutos, el aviso había llegado a oídos del propio _Vorondil _que se tensó y apresuró la marcha aguzando sus sentidos. De pronto, el caballo se detuvo, dio un fuerte relinchó y se paró sobre sus patas traseras proyectando a su jinete sobre la nieve.

_Vorondil_ se levantó de prisa, se encontraba aturdido por el golpe, sacó su espada y miró a tres elfos que lo rodeaban; uno de ellos había agarrado las riendas de su caballo mientras los otros dos tenían sus manos sobre la empuñadura de sus espadas.

-_Vorondil,_ se nos ha ordenado detenerte.- advirtió uno de los soldados.

-Lo siento, pero hay algo que debo hacer. No abandonaré el reino, si ese es el problema, sólo quiero dar alcance al grupo del Embajador.- avisó _Vorondil_ bajando su espada, sin dejar de prestar atención al más mínimo movimiento de los centinelas.

-No es negociable, tenemos la orden de llevarte de vuelta. Vamos.- dijo otro de los guardias, acercándose poco a poco.

_Vorondil_ iba a abalanzarse sobre los centinelas, cuando uno de ellos le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente. Rápidamente lo subieron a su caballo y lo trasladaron de vuelta al corazón del reino.

En el Pueblo del Valle, _Elmoth_ llevaba un par de días en aquél lugar. El sitio estaba en ruinas, los restos de las viviendas estaban esparcidos por todos lados, el olor a quemado aún podía percibirse, los cimientos eran lo único que había quedado allí. El sitio era silencioso, la corriente del río era lo único que se escuchaba. De inmediato, se dio a la tarea de remover los escombros ayudándose con los caballos y la carreta, los apiló a las afueras del pueblo.

Como lo hubieron dispuesto con _Lothíriel_ y el resto de los encargados, primero se rehabilitarían los pozos y se inspeccionarían las tierras de cultivo. _Elmoth _recorrió los lugares aledaños, inspeccionó la tierra y el agua del río; todo parecía normal. Incluso el río le pareció más puro que de costumbre. Una noche se sumergió en aquellas aguas, fue como si el afluente hubiera borrado viejas cicatrices, su mano sanó completamente y al cerrar los ojos pudo sentir la presencia de su amada elfa _noldor_ acompañándole. Pronto una rabia incontenible lo invadió, salió como perseguido por el fuego, tomó un mazo y fuera de sí comenzó a golpear los escombros, hasta que cayó de rodillas exhausto. El sudor escurría por su frente, sus manos estaban amoratadas, corrió hasta la fogata que mantenía prendida desde que arribara al pueblo y arrojó una antorcha a la basura que había apilado, aquello comenzó a arder.

-¿_Selman mana Lothíriel? (¿Por qué Lothíriel?)-_ se cuestionaba el elfo desesperado. Al presentir que la elfa cada día se alejaba más y más de su vida. Se negaba a la posibilidad de que ella se comprometiera con alguien más que no fuera él. Se quedó mirando las brasas y recordó aquella ocasión en la que visitara a _Lothíriel _cuando ésta vivía en _Imladris_. _Elmoth_ había viajado durante algún tiempo recolectando piedras preciosas y buscando perfeccionar sus técnicas como orfebre, incluso relacionándose con algunos de los enanos del norte.

En _Imladris_ conoció a _Lord Elrond_, le pareció un elfo sabio pero arrogante. El valle era hermoso, tranquilo y relajante, demasiado para su espíritu guerrero. Los elfos de aquél lugar parecían mirarlo con recelo y curiosidad a la vez, no obstante, no le apeteció relacionarse con ninguno de ellos. Cuando le permitieron ingresar al lugar, se encontró con _Lothíriel_ sentada sobre el césped verde, cerca de una pequeña cascada, leía atentamente un voluminoso libro, estaba realmente hermosa, ataviada en un delicado vestido plateado. Cuando el elfo había decidido acercarse, un par de elfos altos, uno de cabello castaño y otro pelirrojo, se aproximaron a _Lothíriel_, se sentaron junto a ella, conversaban sobre algún tema que parecía divertirlos, la elfa les dedicaba encantadoras sonrisas.

_Elmoth_ se ocultó detrás de un árbol a observar la escena, los celos le carcomía. Después de unos instantes, el elfo castaño se despidió dando un gentil beso en la mano de la elfa. _Lothíriel_ y el elfo pelirrojo se encaminaron a un jardín alejado de la cascada, era un área abierta y había todo tipo de herramientas de entrenamiento. El elfo entregó a la _noldor_ un arco y aljaba, ambos se preparaban para disparar a diferentes blancos y así lo hicieron, el pelirrojo era verdaderamente hábil, la elfa acertó a los blancos, no obstante, había algo en su postura que le restaba velocidad a sus movimientos, el mismo _Elmoth_ pudo notarlo. Así que, el elfo se colocó detrás de _Lothíriel_, la rodeó con los brazos y corrigió su postura al sostener su arco y flecha, mientras le decía algo al oído.

_Elmoth_ salió de su escondite; _Lothíriel _y el pelirrojo se dieron media vuelta sorprendidos. La elfa le sonrió emocionada y lo saludó cálidamente. No obstante, el orfebre observaba amenazadoramente al elfo que le devolvía la misma mirada. La hermosa _noldor_ se percató de la tensión y propuso a _Elmoth_ ir a otro lugar a conversar. Así lo hicieron, el elfo de ojos azules platicó de sus experiencias a lo largo de su último viaje y le obsequió un camafeo elaborado en oro, con incrustaciones de diminutos diamantes que formaban el nombre de _Lothíriel_ en aquella bella caligrafía del pueblo _eldar._

_Elmoth_ quiso mostrarle personalmente a _Lothíriel_ todo aquello que había conocido, los increíbles lugares que había encontrado y los extraños personajes con los que se había cruzado. En aquella ocasión le propuso irse con él y aventurarse más allá del mundo de los _eldar_. No obstante, la _noldor_ se negó, pero durante el tiempo que permaneció el orfebre en aquél sitio, ella le mostró el Valle de _Imladris_ y sus maravillas. Le habló sobre historias que desconocía, le mostró las memorias de aquél pueblo y lo presentó con los más habilidosos orfebres del sitio. _Elmoth_ parecía estar disfrutando de su estancia, había aprendido mucho sobre el trabajo con metales, sin embargo, sus celos lo enfermaban. _Lothíriel_ era una elfa de gran belleza y ésta no pasaba desapercibida por los elfos de _Rivendel_, constantemente era cortejada, rodeada con obsequios de todo tipo y rara vez se hallaba sola.

El elfo pelirrojo de penetrante mirada esmeralda, siempre se hallaba pendiente de la elfa y había desarrollado una perceptible animadversión por _Elmoth_. En una ocasión, el elfo de _Imladris_ invitó al orfebre a una cabalgata cuyo destino eran las montañas, allí había unas cuevas famosas por su increíble riqueza en piedras preciosas. El elfo del bosque aceptó, no sin cierta desconfianza. Cuando la caravana de varios elfos llegó hasta las montañas se encontraron con un escarpado terreno cuyo suelo estaba formado por resbaladiza gravilla y los escurrimientos de agua le daban una consistencia pantanosa.

Las cuevas se hallaban en las partes más altas, así que debían escalar. El elfo pelirrojo se mantenía próximo al orfebre como acechándole, cuando estuvieron en una zona repleta de rocas, _Elmoth_ vio la oportunidad de deshacerse del elfo, así que, en un movimiento estiró el brazo hasta sujetar una roca, precariamente dispuesta sobre la superficie de la montaña, tiró discretamente de ésta y se proyectó hacia la cabeza del elfo de _Imladris_, el cual, cayó varios metros por la ladera de la montaña. _Elmoth_ alcanzó a escuchar lo que el elfo dijo, "nunca te amará". Finalmente el pelirrojo quedó tendido, con el cuello roto, al borde de una saliente de afiladas rocas. El evento fue considerado como un desafortunado accidente, dado el peligroso ascenso y la falta de testigos oculares.

_Elmoth _y el resto de los elfos volvieron a _Imladris_ con el cuerpo del elfo. Al encontrarse con _Lothíriel_ algo diferente había en ella pues estaba distante y melancólica, aún incluso antes de que se enterara del fallecimiento del elfo. En las exequias, _Lothíriel_ pidió a _Elmoth_ que se marchara, ella había vuelto a tener problemas con las visiones y no deseaba ver a nadie que le resultase familiar. El orfebre reemprendió un nuevo viaje pero su corazón nunca lo seguía, siempre permanecía con ella.

El sonido de los cascos de caballos en la lejanía sacó a _Elmoth_ de su ensoñación. Trepó al techo de una de las construcciones que aún quedaban en pie y observó la amplia compañía de jinetes que se acercaban al Pueblo del Valle.

Después de haber tomado un baño, de escuchar los últimos reportes de las respectivas guardias y de despachar los asuntos más urgentes; _Thranduil_ se hallaba reunido con los miembros del Consejo. _Isilion_ se encontraba distraído evaluando la actitud del Rey _Sinda_.

-_Isilion_ ¿algo que desees agregar?- cuestionó _Thranduil_ advirtiendo la actitud del Consejero.

-_Á Tari meletyalda (Oh Majestad)…_ el asunto con los hombres del Valle está siendo prudentemente atendido por _Lothíriel_, se están afinando los planos para la reconstrucción y están a la espera de los _galadhrim_.- apuntó el Consejero Real, reacomodándose en su asiento.

-Ese asunto lo trataré personalmente con los responsables.- respondió _Thranduil,_ evaluando la inquietud del elfo _noldor_.

-_Aran Thranduil_, nuestra gente ha sido provista equitativamente con las provisiones que recibimos y recabamos, las raciones son modestas, pero puedo asegurarle que no han pasado hambre. Los sanadores y _Radagast_ están listos ante cualquier posible eventualidad…- explicaba el Consejero _Lenwë_ cuando se escuchó que llamaban desde el portón de la Sala de Consejo.

-Adelante- autorizó el Rey Elfo.

-_Amin hiraetha hîr vuin (Lo siento mi señor), Seregon_ solicita hablar con usted dice que es urgente.- advirtió _Anardil._

-Está bien que pasé.- ordenó el soberano.

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)_, mis señores.- saludó educadamente el excapitán. Se aproximó al monarca. –_Hîr vuin (Mi señor), Vorondil_ cabalgó sin autorización hacia el sur del bosque, di la orden de detenerlo y los guardias lo han hecho, pronto llegarán.- avisó _Seregon_.

_Thranduil_ respiró profundo, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de _Vorondil_ y se molestó ante el desafío de su autoridad. Pero, sobre todo, ante la posibilidad de que dicha acción pudiera interferir con los planes de los hombres y desembocar en altercados que involucraran a su gente. –Cuando estén de vuelta lo quiero encerrado en los sótanos. Averigua cuáles eran sus intenciones y quién ha hablado con él.- dijo implacable el monarca. –Elfo u hombre que desatienda las reglas de este reino deberá someterse a castigos severos.- declaró para todos los presentes.

-Como ordene _Aran Thranduil_.- asintieron los miembros del Consejo y el excapitán.

_Lothíriel_ estaba reunida con los elfos de la guardia, los _galadhrim_ y los hombres. Acotaban los últimos detalles de los planes y el itinerario que seguirían para la reconstrucción. De acuerdo con ello, el pueblo estaría habitable a principios de la primavera, aunque no del todo concluido, no obstante, la gente podría desplazarse hasta el Valle para ultimar lo que hiciera falta. Hombres y elfos parecían satisfechos con la estrategia, pero para cumplirla debían trabajar arduamente y contar con la ayuda que habían prometido los Hombre del Bosque.

_Lothíriel_ volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando recordó a _Ivorwen_ y el destino que le deparaba en aquél lugar. Volvió a sentir culpa y muchas preguntas se abalanzaron sobre su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si _Thranduil_ llagara a enfrentarse ante la disyuntiva de decidir entre ella y su pueblo? Se entristeció al reconocer la respuesta más probable… quizá después de todo el Rey Elfo tendría razón ¿por qué habría de ser la vida de alguien más valiosa que la de un pueblo? La _noldor_ debía aceptar que al enlazarse con el _sinda_ la vida no sería fácil; habría situaciones desafiantes, decisiones difíciles, ineludibles responsabilidades e inamovibles prioridades. En muchas ocasiones, debía ser consciente, ella no sería lo más importante en la vida del monarca.

¿Por qué de pronto sentía tal ambición de ser lo más significativo en la vida de alguien? Finalmente en la existencia de cualquier ser, las historias, vínculos, aficiones, educación, responsabilidades, ética, aspiraciones, etcétera; lo hacían ser tal cual era, y si de verdad ella lo amaba incondicionalmente. ¿Por qué debía ansiar cambiar sus raíces para satisfacer su deseo?

Quizá su idea del amor era una construcción inmadura e infantil. En su corazón no había duda de lo que sentía por _Thranduil_, en su corazón el temor era al vínculo emocional, uno que exigía ser valorado, aceptando, respetado y construido día a día para que fuera fructífero y duradero. Probablemente debía comprender las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, tal vez no sería siempre lo más importante en la vida de su amado, pero quería procurarle y procurarse la felicidad y el crecimiento como pareja. Quería construir momentos inolvidables, quería ser capaz de compartir alegrías y tristezas, placeres y sinsabores…

-¿_Lothíriel_ se encuentra bien?- preguntó uno de los guardias al notar la mirada ausente de la elfa.

-Disculpen, me distraje.- respondió _Lothíriel,_ volviendo toda su atención a sus compañeros.

-¿Está usted de acuerdo que esperemos al resto de los _galadhrim_ para empezar con las maniobras?- preguntó el centinela.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estima que tardarán sus coterráneos en llegar?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ al elfo de _Lothlórien_.

-Un par de días más, _Mi Lady_.- dijo el elfo observando atentamente a la elfa.

-Bien, creo que podemos esperar, no obstante, si no llegan en el tiempo deseable proseguiremos con el plan.- opinó _Lothíriel_.

-Estamos de acuerdo.- asintieron sus interlocutores.

Después de que concluyera la reunión, fue acompañada por los elfos a realizar la correspondiente inspección del campamento. Hablaba con sus habitantes, escuchaba sus preocupaciones, solucionaba los problemas que en sus manos estaba hacerlo, se aseguraba que la comida y la bebida estuvieran disponibles, enviaba a los sanadores a evaluar a aquellos que así lo requerían y, en muchas de las ocasiones, compartía la cena con el pueblo del Valle. Los habitantes le habían tomado un cariño especial a la elfa, confiaban y disfrutaban de su agradable compañía. _Lothíriel_, por su parte, había aprendido mucho de las costumbres de los hombres. Le gustaba escuchar sus historias, sus puntos de vista sobre los acontecimientos, sus temores, sus hazañas y, sobre todo, su manera de vivir ante su impertérrita mortalidad.

-_Mi Lady_ ¿me permite?- dijo el _galadhrim_ de cabello castaño, vivos ojos verdes y piel pálida. El elfo le entregó una llamativa flor roja.

-_Hannon le (Gracias)-_ dijo _Lothíriel_ sorprendida. -¿A qué debo su halago?- averiguó.

-Es usted la flor más hermosa que mis ojos han visto o que volverán a ver jamás.- declaró el elfo viéndola con intensidad.

_Lothíriel_ se sonrojó poniéndose nerviosa.

-Discúlpeme, no es mi intención, incomodarla.- manifestó el elfo de ojos verdes. -¿Me permitiría acompañarla durante la cena con las personas del Valle?- indagó cortésmente.

-Es muy gentil, pero debo negarme. Esta noche no podré compartir la cena con el pueblo. Si me disculpa me retiro.- respondió educadamente la elfa de cabellos oscuros, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

-_Mi Lady_ ¿no se quedará a cenar?- preguntó una mujer rubia, regordeta y de mejillas encendidas.

-Lo siento, en esta ocasión no puedo, pero hágame saber si necesitan algo.- dijo _Lothíriel_ retirándose del lugar.

Caminó sosegadamente hasta su hogar, los nervios le oprimían el pecho y su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos. No se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa hasta que chocó con su madre.

_-¿Man-ie Lothíriel?, ¿manen natye? (¿Qué pasa Lothíriel?, ¿cómo estás?)-_ averiguó _Ilmen_ sonriéndole a su hija.

-_Amin hiraetha ammë (Lo siento mamá),_ sólo estoy algo nerviosa.- dijo _Lothíriel_.

-Es normal _veleth nin (cariño)_ hoy es un día muy especial. _Áva sorya (No te preocupes),_ todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- señaló su madre dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente. -_A tulë asenyë (Ven conmigo) _te he preparado un baño relajante.-

_Lothíriel _entró a su hogar; era cálido y acogedor como de costumbre. Cuando ingresó a su habitación, había sobre la cama un vaporoso vestido color púrpura, de cuello de ojal, mangas largas y amplias, ceñido en la parte superior y una falda larga bellamente bordada con hilos de plata y cuyo movimiento era exquisito.

-_Veleth nin (Cariño)_ este vestido lo usé cuando me comprometí con tu _atto (papá)._ Si te gusta, y así lo deseas, puedes usarlo esta noche.- explicó la distinguida elfa _noldor_.

-Es hermoso _ammë (mamá),_ será un honor. _Hannon le (Gracias)_.- mencionó _Lothíriel _emocionada, pasando las puntas de sus dedos sobre la suave tela.

-_A lelyalmë, yelya (Vamos hija)_.- indicó _Ilmen_ a su hija para que esta se metiera en la pila con agua caliente con esencias aromáticas.

_Ilmen_ fue a su habitación a prepararse para el evento que tendría lugar esa noche. Estaba feliz por su hija, pero sabía que sería duro para _Isilion_. Siempre había sido un padre sobreprotector, cariñoso y estricto. Ahora debía confiar en que su hija tomara la mejor decisión para su futuro.

-¡_Meleth nin (Mi amor),_ una estrella ha descendido a mi hogar!, _¡Vanimelda! (¡Hermosa!)-_ señaló _Isilion_ provocando el sobresalto de su esposa, que concentrada en sus pensamientos no le había escuchado llegar.

-_Hannon le indonya (Gracias, mi corazón).-_ respondió _Ilmen _besando a su esposo. La elfa llevaba un vestido largo, suave, de elegantes acabados en color azul marino que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos. –_Lothíriel_ se está preparando, ¿estás listo _meleth nin (mi amor)_?- preguntó acariciando el atractivo rostro de su esposo.

-Hace algunos instantes concluyó la reunión del Consejo, _Aran Thranduil_ no me mencionó nada sobre la cita de esta noche. Pero estoy seguro que estará satisfecho con el trabajo que ha hecho _Lothíriel_ con el Pueblo del Valle.- opinó el Consejero tomando asiento. Parecía cabizbajo.

_Ilmen_ sonrió delicadamente a su esposo, se sentó a su lado tomando su mano. –No creo que ese sea el tema que nos reunirá el día de hoy.- expresó suavemente.

El Consejero posó sus intensos ojos grises en su esposa, la miró por unos instantes en silencio hasta que se puso de pie, y comenzó a recorrer la estancia, pensativo. Pudieron escuchar el dulce canto de su hija provenir de su habitación, estaba feliz.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

_Thranduil _había entrenado después de concluir la reunión. De vuelta a sus aposentos se encontraba metido en la pila, tomando un baño. Pensando en el gran paso que daría, lo había deseado desde tiempo atrás, esperó siempre el momento adecuado, instantes de paz y armonía. Pero hacía mucho que aquello se había esfumado, ahora debían coexistir con una amenaza latente.

La amaba profundamente desde el instante que la viera detrás de aquella puerta en la casa de su preceptor. Quizá como _Lothíriel_ le había dicho, el momento perfecto nunca llegaría, a menos que ellos lo construyeran. Salió del baño, se colocó una bata de seda roja, fue hacia uno de los muebles al lado de su cama y sacó un pequeño libro de plata. Lo abrió justo donde estaba la pintura de sus padres y se quedó largo rato mirándola, cómo hubiese deseado que ambos estuvieran con él acompañándolo, aconsejándolo…

-_Aran Thranduil_\- llamaron desde el portón.

_Thranduil_ suspiró y volvió a guardar la pintura de sus padres. -_Tancave (Sí)_\- autorizó el Rey Elfo la entrada a _Anardil_.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)_, traigo lo que me ha pedido.- indicó el Jefe de la Guardia Real, entregándole al soberano una fina caja de caoba.

-Puedes retirarte.- dijo el soberano. El guardia hizo una reverencia y salió de los aposentos. _Thranduil_ abrió la caja, dentro sobre unos pequeños cojincillos, estaba un precioso collar de fina confección, elaborado en oro blanco con pequeños diamantes engarzados que brillaban como las estrellas en la noche más oscura. Ese sería el obsequio que le daría a la elfa, una vez que su compromiso fuera formalizado.

Dejó la extraordinaria joya sobre la cama y se vistió con una elegante túnica en color vino, bordada con hilos de oro. Colocó sobre su cabeza dorada una corona de oro que simulada las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles, al centro un zafiro resplandecía soberbio.

-_Aranya Thranduil (Mi Rey Thranduil)-_ dijeron desde el portón nuevamente.

-Pasa- respondió el elfo _sinda_.

_Nimloth,_ la gobernanta del palacio, hizo una reverencia y se quedó mirando al monarca. El rey se veía imponentemente atractivo, alto, con su hermosa cabellera dorada y lacia esparcida por su espalda como una cascada de oro puro, sus penetrantes ojos azules relucían como la más fina joya de _Arda_ y sus bellas facciones tenían una expresión serena.

-_¿I dass carnen? (¿Está hecho?)- _indagó el Rey_ Sinda _ante el silencio de la elfa.

_-Ná, Aran Thranduil (Sí, Rey Thranduil)- _titubeó _Nimloth, _que al mirar al monarca se sonrojó visiblemente. –Había una botella de vino en su estudio y ya ha sido dispuesto el lugar de la reunión.- explicó evadiendo los ojos del soberano que parecía extrañado ante su actitud.

_Thranduil_ hubiese querido ofrecer una cena formal, dada la importante ocasión. No obstante, la precaria situación que enfrentaba su reino impedía hacerlo, sólo aquella botella de vino podrían compartir. –Bien, iré en unos momentos más.- anunció. La elfa se retiró nerviosa.

_Isilion_ e _Ilmen_ caminaban tomados de la mano. _Lothíriel_ iba a su lado cubierta por una capa plateada. La noche estaba despejada y la luna aparecía en todo lo alto, iluminando los diminutos copos de nieve que se depositaban por el bosque. El Consejero observaba a su hija con detenimiento, al tiempo que su esposa apretaba sutilmente su mano. _Lothíriel_ sonreía cariñosamente a sus padres mientras tarareaba una canción. En su camino varios elfos observaron con curiosidad a aquella familia, que parecían radiantes luceros.

_Anardil_ los encontró de camino y les pidió que lo siguieran. _Lothíriel_ había creído que se reunirían en algunos de los salones del palacio, sin embargo, el camino fue desviándose poco a poco; hasta que llegaron a un precioso jardín de eterna primavera. Allí las hojas eran verdes, las flores mostraban sus más preciosas facetas, y una incesante cascada musicalizaba el ambiente. Había numerosas lucecillas de cristal de estrellas que iluminaban encantadoramente. Al centro, una mesa y cuatro sillas talladas en finas maderas. Sobre ésta una botella de vino y cuatro copas dispuestas.

_Lothíriel_ estaba maravillada con aquél lugar que nunca había visto y que no sabía siquiera que existía. Allí el ambiente era agradablemente cálido, así que retiró su capa plateada, se agachó a oler las flores de vivos colores. Su padre y el guardia se quedaron estupefactos ante la hermosura de la elfa _noldor._

-¿_Atto (Papá)_ tú sabías de este lugar?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ girándose hacia los elfos que la miraban. _-¿Man-ie?_ _(¿Qué pasa?)-_ cuestionó, ante sus rostros asombrados.

_Ilmen_ sonrió y tocó suavemente el brazo de su esposo.

–_Veleth nin (Cariño),_ conozco este lugar, era el jardín de la Reina _Amanthil_.- explicó el Consejero Real, echando una mirada al espléndido lugar.

Por el bello rostro de la elfa un dejo de tristeza se asomó mientras observaba el increíble lugar. -¿Quién lo cuida ahora?- averiguó.

_Anardil_ finalmente salió de su estupor y respondió. –El jardín permanece intacto desde el último día que la Reina _Amanthil_ estuviera aquí. Nadie puede entrar, si no es con autorización del Rey _Thranduil_.- manifestó el Jefe de la Guardia Real recomponiéndose.

-Se dice que este lugar puede ocultarse de aquellos que no son bienvenidos en el Reino del Bosque.- apuntó _Isilion_, pensativo.

_Lothíriel_ estaba realmente asombrada con la inigualable hermosura de ese lugar, pero sobre todo, con el amor que podía sentirse. Se agachó, rozó el césped son sus manos, después tocó una flor de grandes pétalos azules y cerró los ojos.

-Son todas para ti, si así lo deseas.- escuchó la característica y seductora voz del monarca. Abrió los ojos y éste le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Se incorporó y el soberano besó delicadamente su mano. _Thranduil_ observó largamente la etérea belleza de la elfa de claros ojos grises y de piel inmaculada. Bajó sus ojos hacia su cuello; llevaba puesto la pequeña ave tallada en madera que él le regalara cuando eran pequeños, delineó el colgante con sus dedos, _Lothíriel_ bajó la cabeza tímidamente.

-_Alassëa lómë Aran Thranduil (Buenas noches Rey Thranduil).-_ saludó _Lothíriel, _con un temblor en su voz.

-_Alassëa lómë, vanimelda (Buenas noches, hermosa)-_ dijo el Rey Elfo casi en un susurro, que erizó la piel de la _noldor_. El Rey _Sinda_ le pareció aún más atractivo, elegante y majestuoso; a tal grado que le era difícil sostenerle la mirada sin que se sintiera abrumada.

Los presentes hicieron una reverencia. –_Ai Aranya Thranduil (Salve Mi Rey Thranduil).-_ respondieron.

_Isilion _parecía visiblemente inquieto y examinaba meticulosamente al soberano.

_Thranduil_ dirigió una mirada seria al Jefe de la Guardia Real y éste inclinó la cabeza antes de retirarse.

-¿Deseaba vernos Majestad?- preguntó _Isilion,_ incómodo al ver la cercanía del rey y su hija.

-_No (Así es)._ Tomemos asiento.- dijo el soberano.

_Isilion, Ilmen_ y _Lothíriel _se sentaron frente al rey. El Consejero Real estaba ansioso y veía con reserva al monarca. Por su parte, _Ilmen_ trataba de tranquilizar a su esposo, tomando su mano; y _Lothíriel_ acomodaba nerviosamente su vestido.

_Thranduil _estaba sereno como el mar después de una tormenta y los miraba con mesura. –El motivo de esta reunión es porque deseo pedir a su hija en matrimonio.- declaró el Rey del Bosque Verde directamente, sin mayores preámbulos, pues no gustaba de las palabras inútiles.

_Isilion_ se levantó de golpe del asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos frotándose la barbilla con agitación. _-¿Mana? (¿Qué?),_ ¿_selman mana? (¿por qué razón?)- _

_Thranduil_ se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, miró a _Lothíriel_ que confundida veía a su padre ir de aquí para allá.

-_Isilion, meleth nin (mi amor),_ escuchemos lo que tienen que decirnos.- dijo _Ilmen_ con voz suave.

-¡Espero respuestas!- señaló _Isilion_ irritado, observando con severidad al Rey Elfo.

-_Atto_, _alassenyan (Padre, por favor).- _pidió _Lothíriel, _nerviosa ante el evidente enojo de su padre.

-Y tendrás las respuestas que deseas, se trata del futuro de su hija y lo entiendo.- declaró sosegado el Rey _Thranduil._

-Mi corazón y espíritu han errado por impávidos esteros de lóbrega incertidumbre, y al final de los caminos recorridos, es el amor que le profeso, el lazo inquebrantable que mi alma ha encontrado para asirse a este mundo.- expresó _Thranduil_ con sus relucientes ojos puestos en _Lothíriel_. La elfa derramó tímidas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

-¿Lo mismo le dijo a las elfas que ha llevado a su lecho?, ¿se acordó del amor que dice tenerle a mi hija mientras yacía con ellas?, ¿qué fue lo que les prometió?- indagó _Isilion_ acercándose nuevamente a la mesa con el rostro desencajado.

_-¡Atto! (¡Padre!)-_ se levantó _Lothíriel_ del asiento, escandalizada.

-_¡Áva quetë Lothíriel! (¡Cállate Lothíriel!)-_ gritó su padre a la _noldorin_.

-¡_Á pusta Isilion! (¡Basta Isilion!) _Creo que debemos escuchar lo que_ Lothíriel tiene _que decir al respecto.- opinó_ Ilmen, _indicando a su hija que tomara asiento.

_-Isilion, _no esperaba menos de ti, como dije resolveré las dudas que haya que aclarar, sobre todo las de tu hija.- señaló el Rey _Thranduil_ observándolo. –He sucumbido sí a esos goces censurados por nuestra comunidad, de por medio, no ha habido promesas de ningún tipo. Simplemente el placer por el placer mismo. ¿Por qué tendría que sentir algo por ellas para hacerlo?-dijo el soberano claramente.

_Isilion _no supo que pensar al respecto, cinismo o la cruda realidad. ¿O es que acaso no sabía qué hacer con lo que le decía el Rey_ Thranduil? –_Ha habido rumores sobre usted e_ Imloth, _incluso se dice que la elfa podría estar preñada.- advirtió.

_Lothíriel _se removió incómoda, levantó la cara y observó al Rey Elfo que increíblemente permanecía tranquilo. Francamente no sabía si deseaba escuchar todas aquellas confesiones.

-Los rumores son ciertos, pero ella no está embarazada.- aclaró con los ojos puestos en_ Ilmen._

Las elfas que ya habían sido madres podían identificar claramente cuando alguna estaba encinta. –No, no lo está.- confirmó_ Ilmen._

_-Isilion, _quiero escuchar lo que nuestra hija tiene que decir.- opinó con firmeza su esposa.

_Lothíriel _levantó la mirada hacia_ Thranduil. –Atto, ammë (Padre, madre); _amo con todo mi corazón a_ Aran Thranduil. _Él ha sido la bendición que los_ Valar _enviaron a mi vida, una luz en mi oscuridad y la paz que mi alma anhelaba. Todos tenemos un pasado, un presente que nos hacen ser lo que somos, juzgarlo no nos corresponde. No tengo dudas de lo que_ hîr vuin (mi señor) _siente por mí.Ha arriesgado su vida sin vacilar para salvar la mía, y yo elegí a ese pequeño príncipe de cabellos dorados que cuidó de mí.- pronunció conmovida sonriendo al Rey _Sinda._

_Ilmen _dedicó una cálida sonrisa a_ Lothíriel _y después observó a_ Isilion, _que había vuelto a andar en círculos.

-Sin duda conmovedor, hija mía, pero para amar a alguien debes conocerlo, no sólo la parte positiva sino el lado oscuro que todos tenemos.- señaló el consejero.

-¿Y no es mi lado oscuro el más visible? Me interesa poco ir por ahí enmascarado en la absurda falsedad de una invulnerable bondad.- manifestó el monarca.

-Si usted se deja llevar por los placeres de la vida ¿qué futuro tendría mi hija con usted?- indagó severo, el elfo de ojos grises.

_-Lothíriel _es y será mi pasión y mi placer.- aseguró el Rey_ Sinda._

-¿Por qué ahora, por qué no antes?- cuestionó _Isilion,_ colocando las manos sobre la mesa, examinando el rostro del monarca, queriendo encontrar los motivos suficientes para oponerse finalmente a esa unión.

-Porque en el pasado las ausencias me eran más difíciles de sobrellevar, en mi alma una gran tristeza lo nublaba todo. ¿Qué podría haberle ofrecido a _Lothíriel_ entonces?- explicó el elfo de cabellos dorados.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil),_ veo honestidad en sus ojos y no dudo de lo que siente por mi hija. Pero hay algo que me inquieta, la oscuridad está creciendo en su interior, percibo una encarnizada lucha interna. Temo que mi _Lothíriel_ quede atrapada en ella.- manifestó _Ilmen_.

_Thranduil_ observó a los padres de _Lothíriel_. –Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para procurar su felicidad, jamás la expondría a peligro alguno.- aseguró el Rey Elfo.

_Isilion _insatisfecho ante la explicación del soberano, negó con la cabeza. -¿Dejaría usted de indagar en los poderes oscuros? Sus padres…- iba a agregar, cuando el Rey _Thranduil _se levantó del asiento y con expresión irritada se dirigió al Consejero Real.

-¡Mis padres están muertos! Cualquier cosa que puedas decir en su nombre no son más que especulaciones sin sentido. Hay asuntos que simplemente no me puedo permitir, tú lo sabes, mi deber como Rey del Bosque me lo exige.- manifestó implacable el elfo _sinda_, que detestaba que le hablaran de sus padres como si éste no los hubiese conocido.

-_Aran Thranduil_, he atestiguado el florecimiento del amor de mi hija, y por ello sé que si algo le sucediese a usted la luz de _Lothíriel _se extinguiría.- señaló _Ilmen_ tomando la mano de su bella hija que presenciaba con ansiedad la tensa reunión.

-Lo entiendo, pero no puedo prometer más allá de lo que está en mis manos controlar.- aseveró el majestuoso elfo _sinda_.

-_Atto, ammë (Padre, madre)_; deseo casarme con _Aran Thranduil_. Creo que tenemos la capacidad para crecer como pareja y estoy segura que hallaremos el mejor camino para nosotros. No hay perfección en este mundo, simplemente la voluntad de hacer las cosas lo mejor que podamos, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. – explicó _Lothíriel_. –_Atto (Padre)_, no lo entiendo, has hablado de tu plena confianza, lealtad y admiración a _Aran Thranduil_. He escuchado decirte que ha hecho un buen trabajo como Rey del Bosque Verde, ¿por qué ahora de pronto las dudas te angustian?- averiguó.

-Porque deseo que mi tesoro más preciado sea procurado tanto o más que tu madre y yo, porque tu felicidad es lo más importante y porque deseo ante todo tu bienestar.- dijo _Isilion_ acercándose a su hija.

-_Atto (Padre)_ ¿qué te hace pensar que yo elegiría lo contrario para mí?- preguntó _Lothíriel_ agarrando suavemente la mano de _Isilion_.

-Rey _Thranduil, _está consiente que somos elfos de la estirpe de los _Noldor_, de aquellos que se dejaron llevar por la avaricia, la cólera y la venganza. Aquellos que asesinaron sin remordimiento a sus congéneres, que engañaron y mancillaron a su pueblo. Que aún con el tiempo que llevamos habitando en sus tierras nos miran con recelo. Le juramos lealtad al Rey _Oropher_ y a la Reina _Amanthil,_ y por ello fuimos acogidos en este reino. Pienso que su Majestad me eligió Consejero Real para tenerme más cerca y controlado. Si confía plenamente en nuestra familia, nunca lo sabré.- explicaba _Isilion_ mientras el Rey _Thranduil _caminaba con paso distinguido y pausado, escuchando con atención.

-_Isilion_ ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- cuestionó _Ilmen_ ante las crudas palabras de su esposo.

-¿Confía usted en nosotros? Creo conocerlo, sé que es un elfo de aguda inteligencia y que no toma decisiones improvisadas o precipitadas. ¿Escuchó lo que el Consejero _Lewë _pronunció aquella vez durante el juicio? Los _Noldor_ llevamos con nosotros una carga impuesta por los _Valar _y ganada a pulso por las atrocidades cometidas. El _Hado de los Noldor_, le han llamado. ¿Está usted dispuesto a someterse a la posibilidad de que sobre su unión recaiga el infortunio de nuestra historia?- inquirió el Consejero _Isilion,_ encarando al Rey del Bosque.

-_Nan, atto (Pero, padre)_ ¿qué dices?- expresó _Lothíriel_ incrédula, pero su madre le puso una mano sobre el hombro para que no interviniera. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo esa era una parte de su historia que no podía obviarse.

-¿Qué pensará el pueblo de su unión?- indagó _Isilion_ observando a los ojos al monarca.

-El pueblo puede pensar lo que le plazca al respecto, mientras su bienestar esté garantizado, no condicionarán las decisiones sobre mi vida personal. Los _Noldor_ se han vivido como elfos omnipotentes, y su orgullo los ha llevado a cometer excesos, no culpo a mi pueblo por desconfiar de tu gente. Procurar tener al enemigo más cerca que a los amigos es de suma importancia cuando se trata de dirigir y proteger un reino. Se te han encomendado responsabilidades en las que bien pudiste habernos traicionado, tu hija ha tenido la misma oportunidad, y no lo han hecho. Acompañaste a los Reyes del Bosque en batalla, sangraste con ellos por nuestro reino y cuidaste de su hijo cuando sucumbió al duelo de la muerte. Quizá las manos de tus ancestros estén manchadas con la sangre de sus hermanos, pero no han sido las tuyas las que empuñaron las espadas, no ha sido tu soberbia la que dirigió los ejércitos, no han sido tus palabras las que desafiaron a los _Valar_.- manifestó _Thranduil _para asombro del Consejero _Isilion_.

-Ha sido el valor de tu hija el que ha salvado a cientos de vidas, no sólo de elfos, sino de hombres. Es tu entrega al bienestar del pueblo la que contribuye al florecimiento del reino. Es el amor de tu esposa el que mantiene unida a tu familia. Te pregunto ahora, ¿a tu juicio dices que soy un buen dirigente, pero no soy lo suficientemente honorable como para casarme con tu hija?, ¿entonces, debo suponer que, juras lealtad a alguien del que desconfías? Dime ¿por qué habrías de preocuparte más tú que yo por el origen de tu familia?- explicó el Rey _Sinda,_ haciendo una pausa para evaluar el rostro de sus interlocutores. -Conozco la historia de la Casa de _Finwë_, hubo en ella la dualidad en la que todo oscila, bondad y maldad; y te diré que cada uno tiene su propio significado al respecto. _Fingolfin_ es parte de su sangre, un Alto Elfo _Noldor_, que peleó por su gente contra el mismo _Morgoth_, cuya valentía ennobleció el espíritu de su descendencia y logró que ésta obtuviera la misericordia de los _Valar,_ que llevaría a la derrota de _Melkor_. ¿Qué sería ahora de nuestra gente sin la intervención de los _Noldor_?- analizó _Thranduil_ concienzudamente.

_Isilion_ meditó aturdido lo que había escuchado del soberano. Ciertamente había atrocidades inolvidables en la historia de los _Noldor_ pero también había hazañas que lograron menguar el mal que azotaba a los pueblos de la Tierra Media. Con el tiempo la mayoría de su gente había interiorizado el rechazo que les recordaban todo el tiempo otros pueblos sobre las acciones de sus antepasados, lo que les había hecho olvidar las acciones con las que podían redimir su espíritu. -¿Qué habría sido de mi familia si los Reyes del Bosque Verde no nos hubiesen dado asilo?- reviró el Consejero más calmado.

–No pretendo ser insolente _atto (padre),_ pero ¿quién mejor que yo puede saber lo que me hace feliz?- reflexionó la hermosa elfa _noldorin_.

-_Aran Thranduil_, temo que no me comprende. No deseo ver a mi hija suplicar atención ante sus innumerables obligaciones, no deseo que mi pequeña sólo sea una sombra suya, no deseo que sólo sea usada para engendrarle un heredero, no deseo verla abandonada cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, no deseo verla vagar anhelante durante largas temporadas, y menos verla sufrir si usted llegara a morir…- decía alterado _Isilion_. _Ilmen_ se puso de pie y fue junto a su esposo.

-_Meleth nin (Mi amor)_, el futuro nos produce angustia a todos pero nadie puede saber con exactitud lo que sucederá; porque como nos ha mostrado nuestra hija, el futuro cambia constantemente y lo que pudo haber sido, mañana quizá ya no sea. ¿Cómo podríamos controlar algo así? Sólo podemos confiar en que nuestras decisiones nos llevarán al camino que soñamos. _Isilion, Lothíriel_ ha elegido, no me interpondré porque he visto el amor que se han profesado por años, sólo deseo que ambos sean muy felices y que las bendiciones de los _Valar_ colmen su unión.- expresó _Ilmen_ dirigiéndose al Rey Elfo y a _Lothíriel._

_Isilion_ caminó hasta su hija, miró largamente sus bellos ojos, en ese instante recordó la primera vez que contempló ese hermoso rostro sonreírle desde una manta blanca que la cubría mientras yacía sobre el pecho de su esposa; le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la frente. –Si ese es el designio de tu corazón que la bendición de _Ilúvatar _y los _Valar_ los acompañen siempre.- pronunció solemnemente. –Te amamos.- dijeron ambos elfos _noldor_ abrazando cariñosamente a su hija.

-_Atto, ammë; hantanyel órenyallo (Papá, mamá; desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias). _Los amo.- manifestó _Lothíriel_ emocionada.

De inmediato se encaminó al elfo _sinda_, él se aproximó la tomó de la mano.-_Gi melin Lothíriel (Te amo Lothíriel).-_ expresó besando una de sus manos.

_-Melin tye Aran Thranduil (Te amo Rey Thranduil).- _dijo la elfa derramando lágrimas de felicidad que fueron limpiadas gentilmente por el Rey _Sinda_.

-La amo y eso no cambiará.- aseguró el Rey del Bosque dirigiéndose al Consejero y a su esposa.

El Rey del Bosque caminó hasta la mesa y agarró la fina caja de caoba. -_Ocólien sina pitya anna len (He traído este pequeño regalo para ti)- _dijo.

_Lothíriel_ agarró la caja, la abrió cuidadosamente y observó el fulgor de los diamantes del precioso collar. - _¡__Vanya! (¡Qué hermoso!)_\- opinó la elfa.

-Permíteme.- dijo _Thranduil_, agarrando el collar y colocándolo alrededor del estilizado cuello de la elfa. -_Sina lá túra carië lë yonta vanya, á lissë lossë (Esto no puede embellecerte más)-_ le dijo al oído cuando le puso la joya.

-Esta noche incluso la estrella más brillante envidiaría tu belleza, hija mía.- expresó _Ilmen_.

-_Hannon le, Aran vuin (Gracias, amado rey)-_ indicó _Lothíriel,_ haciendo un ligera reverencia.

-Mañana mismo anunciaré nuestro compromiso.- aseguró El Rey del Bosque, destapando la botella de vino.

_Isilion, Ilmen y Lothíriel_ se acercaron a la mesa, tomaron sus copas, las alzaron. -_Andave laituvalmet (Largamente los bendeciremos)_\- pronunciaron solemnemente los padres de la elfa, y bebieron. _Isilion y Thranduil_ tomaron el vino de un sorbo. Finalmente entre ambos se terminaron la botella.

-_Isilion, meleth nin_, _a lelyalmë. __(Isilion, mi amor, vamos)- _sugirió _Ilmen,_ tomando a su esposo de la mano para que dejaran solos a la pareja. El Consejero Real, dudó y observó a su hija que conversaba animadamente con el Rey Elfo. –Ya habrá tiempo para hablar.- agregó su esposa. Ambos se pusieron de pie llamando la atención de la pareja.

_-Aran Thranduil, _nos retiramos_, alassëa lómë (buenas noches)- _se despidió_ Ilmen._

_-_ _Alassëa lómë (Buenas noches)- _dijo _Thranduil,_ poniéndose de pie junto con _Lothíriel._

-_Lothíriel_ no tardes.- dijo _Isilion _con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro.

-_Áva sorya atto (No te preocupes papá)- _respondió la preciosa_ noldorin. _Los elfos hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron del lugar.

-Me siento muy feliz, _aran vuin, hannon le (amado rey, gracias).-_ decía _Lothíriel_ cuando sus labios fueron cerrados por un apasionado beso del Rey Elfo, que la dejó sin aliento. _Thranduil_ la levantó del suelo por la cintura y colocó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, absorbiendo su embriagante aroma.

-_Thranduil, meleth nin, gi melin (Thranduil, mi amor, te amo).-_ pronunció _Lothíriel_. Escuchó la acompasada respiración del elfo de cabellos de plata. –Tanto tiempo te esperé, y ahora tenemos la eternidad para nosotros. Soy tan feliz.- expresó.

_Thranduil_ depositó a la elfa sobre el césped lleno de hermosas flores. –_Le fael, vanimelda rîs vuin (Te lo agradezco, hermosa reina amada)- _pronunció dedicándole una sonrisa.

_Lothíriel_ se ruborizó ante aquellas palabras que escuchaba por vez primera -Me haces feliz cuando sonríes.- le aseguró al monarca.

_Thranduil_ era un elfo que sonreía poco, sus emociones las reservaba para sí. Tenía un fuerte temperamento, severo, disciplinado y agudamente inteligente. Aborrecía la mentira, el victimismo, la traición, la pasividad y la insolencia. Prefería la introspección, el análisis y la acción. Podía llegar a ser intolerante, irascible e incluso insensible. Pero también era juicioso, leal, valiente, enérgico y comprometido. Cuando se despojaba de su investidura de Rey del Bosque, se permitía ser aventurero, espontáneo y temerario.

_Lothíriel_ amaba esa enigmática personalidad. Había leído aquellas hermosas prosas y poemas que versaban sobre el mar, y siempre había pensado que _Thranduil_ parecía contener el mar en su ser, podía verlo en sus ojos. Era hermoso, seductor, poderoso; pero también era impredecible y peligroso.

-_Thranduil _no sabía que este bello lugar existiera, cuéntame su historia.- pidió la futura reina, sentándose en el verde pasto.

El Rey Elfo se sentó a su lado y pensó un poco.-Este lugar era el sitio preferido de mi _naneth (madre),_ al principio era sólo el paso del arroyo, pero con el tiempo ella le dio vida, logró que se mantuviera siempre floreciente sin importar las estaciones y consiguió convertirlo en su fortaleza secreta. Ni siquiera mi _adar (padre)_ podía encontrarlo si la reina no lo permitía. Creo que el único que tenía acceso irrestricto era yo. Aquí hay antiguas memorias de mi infancia, mi madre me instruía aquí, me contaba la historia de nuestra gente y, por supuesto, me reprendía cuando era necesario.- explicó.

-Creo que el amor de tu madre mora incondicional y poderoso en todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para ella, especialmente en ti. _Yavanna _debió haber bendecido a tu madre entregándole tan esplendoroso don.- pronunció _Lothíriel_, sonriendo con calidez.

_Thranduil_ se quedó ensimismado observando el lugar, el tema de sus padres, no era frecuentemente abordado por él y lo evitaba a toda costa, pues le resultaba incómodamente doloroso.

_Lothíriel_ notó el cambio en el elfo _sinda_, pronunció algunas palabras por lo bajo mientras arrancaba una de las extraordinarias flores azuladas, ésta comenzó a emitir pulsaciones que alumbraban primorosamente el contorno y tallo de la flor. –_Thranduil _como esta flor, nuestro amor no morirá, no importa que.- dijo entregándole la flor que había llenado con la fuerza vital del pueblo _eldar_.

_Thranduil_ tomó la flor delicadamente entre sus manos, una calidez reconfortante le transmitió, su corazón agitado se calmó. -_¡Násië! (¡Que así sea!)- _pronunció el Rey Elfo, besando a_ Lothíriel _mientras suavemente la recostaba sobre el pasto_. _El corazón de _Lothíriel _se aceleró, su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias de su amado rey. _Thranduil _notó la agitación de la elfa y detuvo el contacto. La observó por largos minutos, su belleza deslumbrante lo dejó atónito. En sus años sobre la Tierra Media jamás había visto criatura más bella. Bajó sus ojos a su cuello y con sus dedos bordeó el collar, hasta llegar a la pequeña ave tallada en madera que le regalara en su infancia.

_Lothíriel _sintió el fuego y el deseo del Rey Elfo, sus profundos ojos azules la miraban, ella se sonrojó e intentó desviar la mirada, pero el elfo _sinda_ detuvo sutilmente su rostro. Ella también lo deseaba, pero tenía miedo y quería esperar hasta que su matrimonio se llevara a cabo.

-Cada uno de los tres diamantes del collar perteneció y fue engarzado por un miembro de mi familia. El diamante de la derecha perteneció a mi madre, el de la izquierda a mi padre y el del centro era mío. Los trabajos en oro blanco fueron hechos por los más habilidosos orfebres del reino. Además fue llevado por mis padres cuando viajaban a lo largo del _Anduin_ y fueron advertidos por _Ulmo_ de la guerra que se avecinaba, sus aguas bañaron sus gemas y su resplandor iluminó su camino de vuelta al Bosque Verde. Desde ese momento se le conoce como "la luz del sendero".

-Es muy hermoso pero le perteneció a tu familia, el mismo _Ulmo_ depositó en el su bendición para que tus padres retornaran con bien al Bosque Verde. ¿Estás seguro que deseas que yo lo tenga?- averiguó _Lothíriel_ sentándose.

-Serás mi familia y quiero que lo tengas.- respondió el Rey _Sinda_.

-Es un honor, _hannon le (gracias).-_ dijo la elfa _noldorin_. _Lothíriel_ se quedó pensativa observando la extraordinaria joya. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás su gente había sido seducida por el poder de sus propias creaciones, siendo arrastrados por un sentimiento de suficiencia y de avaricia por el poder, desafiaron a aquellos que les habían enseñado y provisto de todo cuanto ahora se creían dueños. Enceguecidos por el orgullo, la ira, la venganza y la omnipotencia arrasaron con otros y con ellos mismos. Condenándose al exilio, la vida errante y el desprecio.

-_Av-'osto, __quetuvalme. (No te preocupes, hablaremos)- _dijo _Thranduil_ al notar la inquietud en el rostro de la elfa. Se incorporó y extendió su mano a la _noldorin_.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear y las estrellas iban despidiéndose paulatinamente. –_Thranduil,_ _mauya nin avánië_ (debo irme), atto (papá) debe estar exasperado.- advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Convocaré al Consejo y al pueblo para anunciar nuestro compromiso. Reúnete conmigo en un par de horas.- indicó el elfo _sinda_.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré.- asintió _Lothíriel_ colocándose su capa y guardando la caja donde había estado la joya.

-Deberé asignarte una guardia.- dijo el monarca, cuando salían del esplendoroso lugar. Una ráfaga de viento helado golpeó sus rostros. _Lothíriel _se contrajo bruscamente al sentir el intenso frío y apretó la mano del soberano.

-_¿Ma mauya? (¿Es necesario?)- _preguntó la elfa de mirada transparente. _Lothíriel_ no se imaginaba ser custodiada todo el tiempo, se sentiría realmente incómoda.

-_Lothíriel_ a mí tampoco me resulta grato pero es necesario, y más dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos. Además me sentiría más tranquilo.- declaró _Thranduil_, sabiendo que él mismo ordenaba constantemente a sus guardias dejarlo solo. No obstante, _Lothíriel_ había estado expuesta a muchos peligros que pusieron en entredicho su vida y no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder.

-Está bien, pero por favor cuídate tú también. _Omentuvalme, Aran vuin Thranduil (Nos veremos, amado Rey Thranduil)_.- se despidió _Lothíriel_ haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

_Thranduil_ besó su mano, cuando levantó el rostro, divisó la sombra de _Anardil _en el pasillo. –_Anardil_\- lo llamó el monarca. El jefe de la Guardia Real se acercó rápidamente haciendo una reverencia.

-_Hîr vuin Thranduil (Mi señor Thranduil)-_ se presentó.

-Necesito que elijas a tus mejores guardias y los coloques bajo las órdenes de _Lothíriel_.- mandó el soberano.

_Anardil _miró a _Lothíriel, _quien le dedicó una amable sonrisa. –Por favor, venga conmigo.- indicó.

_Thranduil_ se dirigió de inmediato hasta su despacho y _Lothíriel_ fue acompañada por _Anardil_ hasta su hogar. –_Lothíriel_, le enviaré enseguida a su guardia. Con su permiso.- dijo educadamente el soldado.

-_Hannon le Anardil (Gracias Anardil)_.- dijo _Lothíriel,_ en cuanto ingresó a su hogar vio a su padre sentado en la silla próxima a la puerta, con semblante realmente molesto.

-Te esperaba hace horas _Lothíriel_. Podrás estar comprometida ahora, pero nos debes respeto.- pronunció enojado el Consejero Real.

_-¿Man-ie Isilion? (¿Qué pasa Isilion?)-_ preguntó su esposa saliendo de su habitación.

-_Melin tye atto (Te amo papá_) y eso no cambiará nunca.- dijo calmadamente_ Lothíriel _y le dio un cariñoso beso a su padre, el cual, quedó desarmado.

-Tranquilo_ hodo-ninya (mi corazón),_ _a tulë asenyë (ven conmigo).- Ilmen _llevó consigo al Consejero a su habitación para que descansaran un poco.

_Lothíriel _se introdujo en la pila con agua caliente, sumergió el rostro y sonrió bajo el agua. Cuando terminó de asearse se vistió con un delicado vestido azul oscuro, trenzó su cabello azabache y lo adornó con pequeñas flores fabricadas en plata, se acercó a su cama donde había depositado el collar y volvió a maravillarse con la belleza de la joya. Una ventisca golpeó con fuerza el ventanal de su habitación_. Lothíriel _se aproximó extrañada. La luz naranja del amanecer coloreaba el bosque.

Un dolor agonizante le atravesó el pecho e inmediatamente la sofocó. Su vista se nubló y cayó de rodillas, tocó con sus manos a su alrededor, sintió el piso rocoso, frío y mohoso. Con lo poco que distinguía, observó con aprensión a su alrededor, al frente de ella unos toscos barrotes cubrían su prisión, la obscuridad era casi total, sólo un halo de luz se colaba por un pequeño agujero en la pared trasera. Intentó levantarse cuando reparó en que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban sujetos por pesadas cadenas. Comenzó a desesperar.

Un crujido metálico la puso en alerta. Del techo unos afilados picos descendían con mortal lentitud, un olor pútrido la mareó, escuchó rocas deslizarse y se pegó a la pared como intentando ocultarse. De pronto, cientos de cabezas comenzaron a llenar la celda, la elfa se horrorizó, intentó erguirse pero las cadenas la mantenía en el suelo, aquellos despojos se aglomeraron sobre su cuerpo hasta que sólo su cabeza quedó libre. Hizo un esfuerzo por aguzar la vista, los rostros muertos pertenecían en su mayoría a elfos, aunque había también hombres y otras criaturas.

El llanto de un bebé rompió el silencio sepulcral de aquella oscuridad, parecía provenir del otro lado de los barrotes, lo que le produjo una angustia inusual, bajó un poco la cara y gritó; cuando se dio cuenta de que los rostros de las cabezas frente a ella, eran las de sus padres. Entonces una carcajada siniestra hizo retumbar el lugar. "Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos la sangre ahogará la tierra" escuchó pronunciar la lengua negra. Al instante, el techo con las puntas metálicas cayó sobre ella clavándose terriblemente en su cuerpo.

Sobresaltada y con el corazón en la garganta, _Lothíriel_ salió del trance para encontrarse de rodillas a un lado de su cama, temblando y con las extremidades entumecidas. La ventana de su habitación había estallado y los cristales se habían esparcido por su vestido. Se levantó con dificultad al escuchar pasos acercarse con prontitud.

_-¿Lothíriel?- _llamó su padre desde su puerta.

-Pasa_ atto (papá)- _dijo la_ noldorin _con voz trémula.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?- se acercó el Consejero a su hija que tenía una extraña palidez en su rostro.

_-Nan mara atto (Estoy bien papá). _La ventana se quebró por el fuerte vendaval y me tomó por sorpresa, es todo.- disimuló_ Lothíriel, _evitando la mirada escrutadora de su padre.

-La arreglaré.- dijo_ Isilion _al percibir que su hija le ocultaba algo. –_Lothíriel _te aguarda el Jefe de la Guardia Real.- anunció su padre al salir de la habitación.

_-Hannon le (Gracias), _iré enseguida.- _Lothíriel_ trató de recomponerse, pero sentía el pecho oprimido y una niebla gris cubriendo su espíritu. El llanto de ese pequeño, lo había escuchado antes y cada vez que quería acercarse algo terminaba alejándola. Sentía la necesidad de protegerle y acallar su angustia. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? Sus padres masacrados… respiró profundamente, y se dio media vuelta.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.- dijo su madre desde la puerta de su recámara. Podía leer en los ojos de su hija que algo no iba bien, pero no quiso presionarla para que hablara. Simplemente quería hacerle saber que estaría allí, si ella lo necesitaba.

-Por supuesto,_ ammë (madre).- _salió la elfa al recibidor.

_-__Alassi'aure Lothíriel (Buenos días Lothíriel),_ le presento a _Nenthil_.- dijo _Anardil_. Se trataba de un elfo alto, de cabello y ojos castaños, de piel blanca, fuerte y con una cicatriz en la ceja derecha. El elfo saludó educadamente. –Y él es _Giliath_\- un elfo espigado, alto, de tez pálida, ojos y cabello negros. -Ambos miembros destacados de la Guardia Real, ellos se encargarán de su seguridad de ahora en adelante, por favor, si hay algún inconveniente hágamelo saber.- agregó.

-_Alassi'aure, maare tulde. __Nányë Lothíriel (Buenos días, bienvenidos. Soy Lothíriel)- _saludó cortésmente la elfa_ noldorin._

_-_Estamos a su servicio _Mi Lady_.- dijeron ambos elfos, con una inclinación.

-_Lothíriel_, puede confiar en ellos plenamente, son excelentes guerreros y de reputación intachable. Ambos fueron aprobados por Su Majestad.- explicó _Anardil_.

_Lothíriel_ se sintió nerviosa en dicha situación, no estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a ser vigilada todo el tiempo. Se quedó pensativa un instante, abstraída por su más reciente visión, sus manos temblaban visiblemente y un frío congelante azotaba su cuerpo.

-¿_Lothíriel_ se encuentra bien?- averiguó _Anardil,_ al observar la perturbación en el rostro de la elfa.

-_Á, tancave (Oh, sí)…-_ respondió distraída.

-_Lothíriel, Aran Thranduil_, la espera en una hora.- indicó _Anardil, _intrigado por el aspecto macilento que presentaba la _noldorin._


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Después de llegar a su despacho, el Rey del Bosque demandó la presencia del Consejero Real _Lenwë_, solicitándole que reuniera a su pueblo para hacerles un anuncio. El consejero se retiró para cumplir con la orden. _Thranduil_ atendió a algunos elfos que habían pedido audiencia, posteriormente dedicó un tiempo para autorizar algunas peticiones y analizar otras.

Cuando rasgaba la pluma sobre el pergamino, su vista se nubló un poco, masajeó ligeramente sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse. De pronto, una severa sensación de ansiedad le produjo un mal presentimiento, dejó en el tintero la pluma y, al inclinarse, unas gotas de sangre proveniente de sus ojos impregnaron el documento. El rey se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la cara, cuando las retiró la sangre escurrían copiosamente. Se dirigió a la pila para lavarse, sin embargo, el agua estaba teñida de escarlata. Volvió a su despacho y, sobre el piso, estaba una inscripción en lengua negra que decía: "tus lágrimas sangre serán y, tu espíritu en la oscuridad agonizará". El Rey Elfo sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo.

Por el pasillo real se dirigían al despacho: _Lothíriel, Anardil_ y los guardias. Pronto percibieron una ligera vibración bajo sus pies, enseguida una ráfaga de energía los derribó. El resto del pueblo élfico también sintió la notable agitación que se expandió vertiginosamente por todo el Bosque Verde, hasta llegar a la zona sur; donde parte de la fortaleza de _Dol Guldur_ se derrumbó, levantando un nubarrón oscuro que, cubrió como una espesa nata tóxica aquella parte del bosque.

_Lothíriel_ reconoció la energía del Rey Elfo, se incorporó rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo. _Anardil_ y los guardias la siguieron de prisa. –_¡Daro Lothíriel! (¡Alto Lothíriel!)-_ gritó el Jefe de la Guardia Real, entonces levantó la mano para que los vigilantes apostados en el pasillo la detuvieran.

-Por favor, permítanme entrar, necesito ver a _Aran Thranduil_.- pidió _Lothíriel, _cuando fue interceptada por un par de guardias. –_Anardil_ todos sentimos esa poderosa energía y creo saber de dónde ha provenido.- explicó la _noldorin,_ con preocupación en sus ojos.

El guardia real examinó el rostro de la elfa y no detectó argucia alguna. Así que hizo un ademán y los vigilantes le permitieron el paso. Corrió hasta alcanzar el portón del despacho real, respiró profundo y abrió cuidadosamente. Los escoltas permanecieron detrás de ella expectantes. Al entrar, _Lothíriel_ percibió la cólera y la lobreguez convivir en la estancia. _Thranduil_ estaba de pie, inmóvil con la mirada fija en el piso frente a él.

-¿_Aran Thranduil_?- dijo _Lothíriel,_ evaluando al monarca que no se inmutó ante su presencia.

Tenía la espada bien aferrada, mientras recorría cautelosamente la marquesina de la fortaleza de hierro. Se agazapó cuando escuchó un chirriante sonido provenir de dentro y, aguardó un poco. El silencio volvió al lugar. Al llegar al borde de un ventanal con barrotes de hierro desvencijados, se asomó; el sitio estaba oscuro, húmedo y maloliente. Se introdujo pegándose a la pared y aguzando todos sus sentidos. El calor aumentaba conforme se adentraba, el sudor que se deslizaba por su rostro le nublaba la vista y la empuñadura de la espada se resbalaba de su mano. Un penetrante olor a azufre le picó los pulmones, dificultándole la respiración…

-_Aranya Thranduil, im Lothíriel (Mi Rey Thranduil, soy Lothíriel)_\- musitó la elfa acercándose poco a poco al soberano que permanecía impávido. Los guardias se miraban desconcertados unos a otros.

Al siguiente paso su pie resbaló, perdió el equilibrio y apenas logró asirse de la cornisa para evitar caer hasta un infernal torrente de lava que, corría peligrosamente por debajo. No había reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento, miró hacia allí y su espada flotó por unos instantes hasta que se fundió. Se balanceó precariamente para intentar subir, no obstante, una sombra de poderosa presencia apareció, no podía distinguir su rostro pero sabía que si aquello tenía ojos, éstos estaban puestos en él. La presencia levantó lentamente el brazo, un destello luminoso lastimó los ojos del elfo. Cuando pudo ver nuevamente, distinguió lo que parecía una brillante joya, de la misma luz de la estrella de _Eärendil_, engarzada a una flecha tensada por un enorme y tosco arco…

-_Irmo,_ _alassenyan (por favor)- _suplicó _Lothíriel,_ cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de _Thranduil_, extendió su mano y la colocó en el pecho, sobre el corazón de él. Como un torbellino la bella _noldorin_ pudo ver a través de los ojos del elfo _sinda_. Observó la sangre con la inscripción sobre el piso y después pudo verlo apenas sostenido del borde de un acantilado.

La sombra empuñó el arco y ajustó la flecha apuntando directamente a él. _Thranduil_ se tensó, observó hacia todos lados, buscando una manera de impedir el ataque, no había opción…

-_Thranduil_, aleja la penumbra de tu espíritu. Regresa a donde perteneces.- pronunció _Lothíriel_ con los ojos cerrados y, con su mano aún sobre el pecho del soberano. Sintió el ritmo frenético de sus latidos y respiración.

La flecha apuntaba directo a su cabeza, volvió a balancearse para intentar subir pero el intenso calor lo había debilitado considerablemente. La presencia disparó y una intensa luz blanca lo cegó…

_-¿Thranduil?-_ _Lothíriel_ abrió los ojos y se encontró con los confundidos zafiros del Rey _Sinda_.

-Has vuelto. _Hantalë Ilúvatar (Gracias a Ilúvatar).-_ expresó aliviada la elfa de ojos grises.

El rey observó intrigado hacia todos lados, buscando una explicación a lo que había presenciado tan vívidamente. Se apartó de _Lothíriel_ y se encaminó hasta el balcón, salió y recibió de golpe el congelante frío. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el sur del bosque, donde una nube negra se había asentado. Sintió el delicado tacto de la elfa tomándolo de la mano, la miró y, de pronto una intensa ventisca revolvió enérgicamente la portentosa floresta llevándose el nubarrón. El cielo gris se abrió y, un brillante haz de luz solar terminó por disolver la malignidad.

-_Hïr vuin (Mi señor)_ sé lo que viste.- dijo _Lothíriel, _cuyas bellas facciones habían adquirido un tono pálido y fatigado.

El Rey del Bosque le apretó la mano y acarició sutilmente su rostro… -¿Ha sido una trampa o debo tomarlo como una advertencia?- preguntó el elfo de cabellos de plata.

-No podría decirlo con exactitud, sólo aquel que experimenta directamente las visiones puede responder eso.- explicó _Lothíriel._

_Thranduil _se quedó meditabundo, observado el nevado bosque. La elfa pudo percibir que poco a poco el espíritu del Rey _Sinda_ iba aquietándose. -¿Se quedarán allí todo el tiempo?- preguntó el soberano a los guardias que, observaban con aprensión.

-_Amin hiraetha Aran Thranduil (Lo siento Rey Thranduil),_ ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó _Anardil, _visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Está reunido el pueblo?- cuestionó el monarca, observando a los elfos.

-_Tancave, hïr vuin (Sí, mi señor)._ Se han conglomerado en el salón del trono.- informó nervioso el Jefe de la Guardia, ante la sombría mirada del soberano.

-_Aphado nin Lothíriel (Ven conmigo Lothíriel)_\- dijo el rey. Entrando al despacho, se colocó la corona y, seguidos por los guardias, los elfos caminaron al Gran Salón del Trono. _Lothíriel_ se encontraba nerviosa y preocupada. Al arribar, se abrió el labrado y lujoso portón, se escuchaba un ligero bullicio al interior. En cuanto el Rey del Bosque Verde entró se hizo el silencio y, respetuosamente recibió la reverencia de su pueblo. _Lothíriel _esperó junto a su guardia a que el rey la presentara formalmente.

-Elfos del Reino del Bosque Verde, los he reunido aquí hoy para hacerles un anuncio. Con júbilo les comparto que he decidido comprometerme en matrimonio con _Lothíriel_, hija del Consejero Real _Isilion_ e _Ilmen_.- _Thranduil_ miró en dirección a _Lothíriel_ y extendió su mano hacia ella. _Lothíriel_ respiró profundo y caminó hasta el Rey _Sinda,_ con una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo una reverencia y se colocó de pie junto al monarca. La elfa _noldorin_ resplandecía, su belleza era aún más evidente cuando estaba feliz y aquél instante era uno de esos momentos de inolvidable regocijo.

-_Ai Aran Thranduil, Lothíriel; andave laituvalmet (Salve Rey Thranduil y Lothíriel; largamente los bendeciremos)_\- pronunciaron al unísono el pueblo del Bosque Verde.

El Rey del Bosque alzó la mano y el pueblo guardó silencio. –Nuestro compromiso y posterior enlace se llevarán a cabo de acuerdo a nuestros usos y costumbres.- expresó el Rey _Thranduil,_ tomando de la mano a _Lothíriel._

Los elfos comenzaron a cantar para invocar la bendición de los _Valar,_ sobre el compromiso y, futura unión del Rey _Thranduil_ y _Lothíriel_. La canción fue hermosamente improvisada e interpretada, conmovió a la bella _noldorin _hasta que diminutas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras apretaba la mano del elfo _sinda_. No obstante, el monarca parecía ausente y, observaba al frente sin poner atención en nada en particular.

_Lothíriel_ ubicó a sus padres, a los miembros del Consejo al frente de la multitud, la mayoría de los elfos le dedicaron gentiles sonrisas y le saludaron colocando la mano derecha sobre el pecho. La elfa correspondió los gestos con amabilidad, aunque también pudo distinguir a algunos que le miraban con recelo, e incluso algunas elfas con franco disgusto.

Cuando el canto se acalló, el rey agradeció a su pueblo y salió del recinto. _Lothíriel _le siguió acompañada de sus guardias, _Nenthil_ y _Giliath_. Le veía la espalda y ella se sintió un tanto desconcertada por la fría actitud del monarca, bajó la mirada al piso y prosiguió sin mencionar nada. _Anardil,_ quien iba detrás del soberano, notó la confusión de la elfa _noldorin_.

-Déjenos solos.- ordenó _Thranduil, _parándose en seco. _Lothíriel_ asintió para que sus guardias se retiraran. Cuando los escoltas se fueron, ambos elfos quedaron solos en el enorme y sinuoso corredor. El elfo _sinda_ se acercó a la _noldorin_. –_Lothíriel_ necesito que me prometas algo…- habló, mientras con su mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de la elfa.

_Lothíriel_ lo miró con curiosidad. _-¿Man-ie Thranduil? (¿Qué pasa Thranduil?)-_

-Quiero que me prometas que no me ocultarás nada, que no te pondrás en peligro aún si yo lo estuviera, necesito que lo hagas.- manifestó _Thranduil_.

-Creo que ya has decidido el significado de lo que se te ha mostrado…- advirtió la bella _noldorin_, refiriéndose a la visión del rey. Lothíriel se apartó un poco de él y, pensó un instante. –_Amin hiraetha, Thranduil (Lo siento Thranduil)_, eso es algo que no puedo prometer, por favor, no me pidas que no proteja a quien amo.- explicó.

-_Lothíriel_ sé razonable, no deseo exponerte bajo ningún punto de vista.- opinó seriamente el monarca.

-_Thranduil_, por favor, confía en mí. Jamás te ocultaré nada que ponga en entredicho tu seguridad o la del Reino del Bosque, eso tenlo por seguro. Además, como dije, sólo aquél que experimenta las visiones puede darles el significado, porque lo que para mí puede simbolizar algo para ti no necesariamente será así. Sólo diré esto, _Thranduil meleth nin,_ _no dirweg (Thranduil mi amor, ten cuidado).-_ expresó _Lothíriel._

-Déjame cuidarte, _Lothíriel._-pidió el soberano, acercándose nuevamente a la elfa.

-Ya lo haces, mi corazón ha sido tuyo y lo has mantenido a salvo. Nadie puede reescribir el destino que _Mandos_ ha decretado para cada uno de nosotros. El tiempo que tenemos ahora es lo que debemos apreciar y proteger.- exteriorizó la delicada _noldorin._

_Thranduil_ la abrazó y, besó suavemente sus finos labios rojos. –_Gi melin (Te amo)-_

-_Melin tye Aranya (Te amo mi Rey)-_ respondió _Lothíriel, _con una dulce sonrisa.

-_Boe i 'waen. __Quetuvalme (Debo irme. Hablaremos).- _se despidió_ Thranduil. _

-_Vanta maara (Ve con bien).-_ expresó _Lothíriel_. Lo vio marcharse e, inmediatamente sus consejeros se acercaron a él.

_Lothíriel_ caminó durante un par de minutos por el pasillo, cuando detrás de ella escuchó unos pasos acercarse de prisa, se dio media vuelta y sus guardias, le saludaron cortésmente. Ahora debía dirigirse hasta el campamento de los hombres para seguir trabajando en los planes para que estos regresaran. De camino, se encontró con los elfos que la miraba con curiosidad y, otros hacían una educada reverencia a su paso. La _noldorin_ de cabellera oscura se sintió un tanto intimidada ante la atención que recibía.

-_Alasse len Lothíriel (Felicidad para ti Lothíriel)-_ dijo _Luinil,_ entregándole un pergamino enrollado, a la futura reina.

_Lothíriel_ lo desenrolló y leyó. Con una hermosa caligrafía, estaba plasmada la canción que se había entonado durante el anuncio de su compromiso. –_Hannon le Luinil (Gracias Luinil)-_ expresó complacida.

-Me alegro por ustedes, se lo mucho que se aman, que las bendiciones de _Eru_ y los _Valar_ recaigan sobre ustedes.- manifestó _Luinil, _dándole un cálido abrazo.

-_Hantanyel órenyallo (Mi corazón está agradecido).- _dijo_ Lothíriel, _despidiéndose de la esposa del excapitán.

Cuando _Lothíriel_ estaba por llegar al campamento de los hombres, se encontró con un grupo de elfos, entre los que se encontraba _Imloth_. A su paso pudo escuchar algunas de las cosas que decían: "es una _noldor_, pertenece al pueblo maldecido por los _Valar._ ¿Cómo el Rey _Thranduil_ ha podido elegirla para desposarla? Sólo traerá desdicha a nuestro pueblo."- dijo mordaz, un elfo de cabellera trenzada. "Quizá sea otro de los planes _noldor_ para destruir a aquellos que siempre han considerado inferiores". – agregó _Imloth_ con desprecio. "No comprendo porqué_ Aran Thranduil _accedería a mezclar el linaje de_ Elwë _y_ Olwë, _con el de la sangre maldita de_ Finwë, probablemente haya sido hechizado". _–opinó un elfo de aspecto vetusto y severo.

Los elfos vieron pasar a _Lothíriel _e hicieron silencio dirigiéndole miradas de desagrado. –Será mejor que cuiden lo que sale de sus bocas.- advirtió _Nenthil,_ acercándose al grupo de elfos.

-_Ava Nenthil (No lo hagas Nenthil),_ me alivia saber que el amor a _Aran Thranduil_ y al Reino del Bosque Verde los lleva a ser justamente precavidos. Sin duda, esa ferviente lealtad será bienvenida en momentos de penuria.- pronunció _Lothíriel, _para desconcierto de los elfos y, vergüenza del elfo más antiguo. Sus guardias la siguieron rumbo al campamento de los hombres y, estos sonrieron satisfechos ante la respuesta suspicaz de la futura reina.

Antes de presentarse en el campamento, _Lothíriel _se detuvo. –_Nenthil, Giliath_; nada de lo que escuchen o atestigüen mientras estén conmigo comentarán al Rey _Thranduil_ o a elfo o, persona alguna; a menos que yo lo autorice. ¿De acuerdo?- pidió _Lothíriel _a su escolta.

-_Mi Lady_, se hará como disponga, siempre y cuando no contravenga lo dispuesto por _Aran_ _Thranduil._\- asintieron ambos elfos.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

Finalmente arribaron a las cercanías del Pueblo de los Hombres del Bosque. _Belthil_ observó a _Ivorwen_, la cual, estaba visiblemente entristecida y decaída. El guardia que los acompañaba vio a un jinete acercarse e, inmediatamente fue a interceptarlo. -¿Quién eres?- preguntó el elfo al hombre.

-Estás fuera de tu hogar elfo, las preguntas las haré yo.- dijo _Gilbre_ agresivamente. El elfo desenvainó la espada y, en ese instante apareció _Belthil_.

-¡Ah _Belthil_ del pueblo del Valle!- vociferó con cierta ironía, el jefe de los guerreros de aquél pueblo.

-¡Basta, el guardia nos acompaña!- explicó, con hartazgo, el Embajador.

-En ese caso, dejaré su cabeza sobre sus hombros.- dijo _Gilbre,_ soltando una sonora carcajada. El elfo le dirigió una expresión de desagrado, mientras guardaba su espada. – ¿Has traído lo que prometiste?- inquirió el hombre.

_Belthil_ asintió, su hija se aproximó observando fijamente a aquél hombre. _Gilbre_ la estudió, la mujer era muy bella y, sus exóticos cabellos rojos, le parecieron en realidad muy atractivos. Él intentó acariciarla pero la mujer lo alejó con un manotazo. -¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!- advirtió _Ivorwen_ seriamente.

El hombre barbado sonrió satisfecho. –Creo que le agradarás a _Amond._\- opinó. ¡Ahora, denme sus armas y síganme!- exigió _Gilbre,_ cuando fue alcanzado por dos hombres que, rápidamente se dedicaron a registrar a los recién llegados.

Ninguno de ellos había reparado en la lesión de _Ivorwen_, ella aún tenía la esperanza de que cuando el líder de aquellos lugareños la mirara se desilusionara y, entonces ella podría volver con su padre… y con _Vorondil._

Al entrar al pueblo, los habitantes los examinaban con recelo, aunque reconocieron al Embajador, no confiaban en los forasteros.

_-¡Amond!, ¡Amond!-_ gritó estridentemente _Gilbre_.

-¡Maldición, cállate de una buena vez! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- reprendió el corpulento hombre rubio que salía de la cabaña, donde se habían reunido varios días atrás.

-_Amond_ ha vuelto _Belthil_.- anunció _Gilbre,_ desmontando su caballo.

-Ya veo.- de inmediato sus ojos se desviaron a la joven mujer de rizos pelirrojos, piel blanca y profundos ojos verdes. Le pareció realmente hermosa, incluso pensó que se trataba de una elfa, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para cerciorarse que no lo fuera. _Ivorwen_ no le quitó la mirada de encima.

-Eres muy hermosa. Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó _Amond_, pero _Ivorwen_ no respondió.

-Ella es mi hija, su nombre es _Ivorwen_.- intervino _Belthil._

-¿Es muda?, ¿por qué no contesta? Bueno aunque creo que sería mejor, no tolero a las mujeres escandalosas.- apuntó _Amond,_ con los ojos puestos en la joven.

-¡No soy muda, estoy coja!- profirió _Ivorwen,_ enojada.

_Amond_ y _Gilbre_ la observaron detenidamente hasta que repararon en ello. _Ivorwen_ descendió de su caballo y tomó sus muletas acercándose a los hombres. –¡Una lisiada!- dijo irritado el hombre de barba oscura. -¿Qué te has creído? ¡Maldito estafador!- gruñó el hombre, aventando al Embajador. El elfo se interpuso entre ambos.

-Mi hija es una gran muchacha, de corazón noble y gran belleza. Su pie fue arrancado por los orcos que atacaron nuestro pueblo, pero fue muy valiente y, fue ella, la que cabalgó por ayuda.- explicó el Embajador _Belhtil._

_Ivorwen_ se sentía aprensiva, _Gilbre_ había desenvainado su espada y parecía un animal furioso. Sin embargo, _Amond_ seguía observándola atentamente sin decir palabra alguna, hasta ese momento. -¡Basta! Me quedaré con tu hija, pero no te proporcionaré las manos de mis hombres, por lo demás comenzaremos con los preparativos para que partan de inmediato hacia tu pueblo.

_Ivorwen_ sintió que el suelo se movía como el agua bajo sus pies, un vacío en el estómago y un vuelco de su corazón fueron los testigos de la muerte de su esperanza. Alzó la vista y observó a su alrededor, como buscando la figura de _Vorondil,_ entre la espesura del bosque. Quiso llorar y abandonarse a la desesperación, pero todo lo guardó para sí. No les daría el gusto.

-¡Vamos mujer!- dijo _Amond_ bruscamente, empujándola.

_Belthil _tenía el alma atribulada por la pena, escuchó, habló y acordó los términos bajo los que se llevarían a cabo las acciones. Todo aquél día habían estado cargando carretas con animales, sacos con semillas, herramientas y materiales. Al día siguiente viajarían por los linderos del bosque hasta el Pueblo del Valle.

Ese mismo día _Amond_ anunció su boda con _Ivorwen_. El pueblo profirió algunas burlas por la lesión de la joven e, incluso otros más, proponían que la mujer fuera vendida a alguno de los burdeles, con lo cual podrían hacer dinero con ella. _Belthil_ se peleó brutalmente a golpes con aquellos hombres, hasta que fue separado por _Gilbre,_ que se sorprendió ante la habilidad del hombre para la lucha.

-Debe prometer que cuidará de ella, le he entregado lo más preciado para mí… por favor, la amo con todo mí ser.- demandó _Belthil _a _Amond_.

-Ella ahora me pertenece y su destino dependerá de su valía como esposa y, del cumplimiento de nuestro acuerdo.- manifestó el hombre rubio.

-¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de ayudarte!- exigió _Amond,_ sacando a empujones al golpeado Embajador.

_Ivorwen_ se quedó a solas en la cabaña con aquel hombre, ella lo veía con nerviosismo pero sin mostrarse intimidada por él. La rodeó y se colocó detrás de ella, olfateándola como si de un animal se tratara. _Ivorwen_ se volvió y se alejó. –Me gustan las mujeres impetuosas.- opinó _Amond,_ atrayendo a la joven por la cintura. Ella se resistió y lo golpeó con una de sus muletas. El hombre enojado la aventó a la cama maltrecha y, rompió con las piernas las muletas, para después arrojarlas al fuego de la chimenea.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste?- se quejó la muchacha, viendo arder lo último que le quedaba de _Vorondil_. -¡Maldito!-

-Ahora tendrás que arrastrarte mujer, si quieres vivir como los gusanos que así sea.- dijo el hombre, saliendo de la cabaña dando un sonoro portazo.

_Ivorwen_ se levantó de inmediato de la cama, como pudo llegó a la chimenea, se agachó y con el atizador logró sacar un trozo de madera de una de las muletas y, lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. –_Vorondil_\- se lamentó amargamente.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado niña, deberás aprender a complacerlo si quieres sobrevivir y conseguir lo que deseas de él. Le gustas, y por menos de lo que has hecho hoy, muchas otras ya se hubieran llevado una espantosa golpiza.- comentó una mujer regordeta de mejillas encendidas.

_Ivorwen_ se sobresaltó al escucharla. -¿Quién eres?- preguntó confundida.

-Mi nombre es _Mairel_, me encargo de la casa de _Amond._\- dijo la mujer, ayudando a _Ivorwen_ a levantarse. –El corazón no te servirá de nada aquí, es mejor que aceptes tu realidad y seas inteligente.- agregó, mientras buscaba algunas mantas en una mullida cajonera de madera. –Ven conmigo, por ahora el atizador te servirá como bastón, ya veré que puedo conseguirte para que camines… dormirás en la habitación a lado de la mía, es pequeña pero allí podrás descansar.- señaló guiando a la joven pelirroja.

La cabaña era oscura, sólo la luz de la chimenea y la vela que cargaba _Mairel_ iluminaba el pasillo. Habían tres habitaciones pequeñas, pero limpias y disponibles. La del fondo pertenecía a la mujer, una antes de aquella fue donde entraron, encendió un quinqué, extendió las sábanas en la pequeña cama y recorrió las cortinas de la ventana. –Descansa niña, avísame si necesitas algo.- dijo la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

_Ivorwen_ observó el cuarto, era pequeño, había un par de cajoneras, una mesa con una jarra con agua justo al lado del quinqué, una silla que seguramente había visto mejores días y, pegada a la pared, una cama con un gran almohadón. Por la ventana que quedaba en la cabecera de la cama, se colaba la tenue luz nocturna, se quitó la bota y subió al colchón para poder observar por la ventana. El pueblo se iluminaba con un color rojizo producto de las antorchas y las fogatas, de las chimeneas salía constantemente humo negro y del cielo nocturno pocas estrellas podía apreciar desde ahí.

-Tendrás hambre, supongo, dejaré esto por aquí.- entró _Mairel _con un par de frutas que colocó sobre la mesa.

-Mi nombre es _Ivorwen_… gracias.- dijo aún montada sobre la cama. La mujer no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

La joven se acostó pesadamente sobre la cama, miró al techo, cerró los ojos y en sus sueños volvió a ver a _Vorondil._

-_Lothíriel,_ la cabalgata de los _galadhrim_ ha llegado, _Aran Thranduil_ ha dado su consentimiento para que partan inmediatamente.- indicó el Consejero _Lenwë_.

-De acuerdo, gracias Consejero. Le mantendré informado.- señaló _Lothíriel_. El Consejero dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Permítame felicitarla _Lady Lothíriel_, por su compromiso con el Rey del Bosque- dijo el elfo de _Lórien_. –Espero que disculpe mi insolencia.- mencionó el atractivo elfo, refiriéndose a la invitación que le hiciera a la _noldorin_.

-_Á, __áva sorya (Oh, no se preocupe) _usted no podría haberlo sabido.- dijo _Lothíriel._

En ese momento una caravana de unos cincuenta jinetes elfos arribaron a las cercanías del palacio del reino. El elfo que platicaba con _Lothíriel_ y ella fueron inmediatamente a recibirlos. Los pusieron al tanto de la estrategia a la que se apegarían las acciones. Posteriormente prosiguieron con el acomodo de herramientas, materiales y la organización de la cabalgata. La elfa _noldorin_ había decidido dirigirse al Pueblo del Valle, así que, se fue a su casa a informar a sus padres y a pertrecharse adecuadamente para el viaje. Inmediatamente después fue a entrevistarse con el Rey Elfo para ponerlo al tanto de las últimas decisiones.

-Entre- dijo _Thranduil, _que se encontraba reunido con _Seregon_ y el Consejero _Lenwë._

-_Aran Thranduil, Lady Lothíriel_ le busca.- comunicó _Anardil,_ desde la puerta del despacho.

El Rey Elfo dirigió una mirada seria a sus interlocutores y, éstos hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse al pasillo, mientras el monarca recibía a la _noldorin_.

-_Alasë len Lothíriel (Felicidad para ti Lothíriel)-_ felicitó _Seregon,_ con una amable reverencia, cuando se encontró a la elfa en el pasillo.

-_Hantalë, Seregon (Gracias, Seregon)-_ respondió Lothíriel sonriendo y, entró al despacho, no sin antes escuchar al Consejero mencionar a _Vorondil._

-_Ai, Aran vuin (Salve, Mi Amado Rey)-_ saludó _Lothíriel_ con una reverencia.

-_Ai Lothíriel, vanimelda (Salve, Lothíriel hermosa)-_ respondió _Thranduil_, aproximándose felinamente para besarla.

-_Meleth nin (Mi amor),_ todo está listo para que los _galadhrim_, los hombres, los elfos del bosque y yo; partamos de inmediato rumbo al Pueblo del Valle.- explicó _Lothíriel._

_Thranduil_ caminó pensativo por el despacho. No deseaba que la elfa volviera a aquél lugar donde creyó haberla perdido.

-_Thranduil_ es mi responsabilidad, además no siento peligro alguno en este momento. _Elmoth_ y el grupo que han estado allí por un tiempo no han dado aviso de algún acontecimiento fuera de lo ordinario.- manifestó la bella _noldorin._

-De acuerdo, pueden marcharse inmediatamente. _Lothíriel_…- aprobó el Rey _Sinda._

_Lothíriel_ acarició suavemente la mejilla del elfo. -_Av-'osto (No te preocupes) _seremos cuidadosos.- aseguró.

_-_Eso espero… ¡Guardia!- demandó el Rey Elfo e inmediatamente apareció _Anardil_ en el portón. –Que entren_ Nenthil y Giliath- _ordenó.

_-Hïr vuin Thranduil (Mi Señor Thranduil)- _saludaron los escoltas de _Lothíriel._

_-_Irán con _Lothíriel_ al Pueblo del Valle, por lo tanto, su seguridad dependerá plenamente de ustedes. Confío en que sus capacidades de discernimiento y fuerza, serán justamente empleadas.- emplazó inflexible, el soberano.

-Por supuesto Majestad, cuente con ello.- dijo_ Gilliath._

-Eso espero o me responderán con sus vidas…- sentenció sin miramientos, el monarca.

_-Aranya, __an ngell nîn (Mi Rey, por favor).- _expresó_ Lothíriel, _con aprensión ante las palabras del elfo _sinda_.

La escolta se retiró y _Lothíriel_ se quedó nuevamente a solas con el Rey del Bosque. –_Lothíriel_ no confío en _Elmoth_ y lo sabes…- decía el soberano con seriedad.

-_Iston (Lo sé),_ pero confía en mí.- expresó ella con algo de inquietud en la mirada.

-Ese tema no lo discutiré, _Vorondil _deberá asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones, es todo.- mencionó tajante el monarca, adelantándose a la preocupación de _Lothíriel._

-No deseo entrometerme, simplemente…- intentaba interceder por el elfo que, en su desesperación, había transgredido las órdenes del rey.

-_Ava (No lo hagas).-_ indicó con severidad el soberano, regresando a su asiento.

_-Thranduil, amin hiraetha, (lo siento), _no estoy desafiando tu autoridad, ni intento cuestionar tus decisiones, pero espero que no pretendas que yo sea un eco tuyo. Me gustaría que escucharas mi opinión, aún si no estás de acuerdo, es importante para mí.- expuso _Lothíriel _a _Thranduil, _quien la examinaba desde su asiento, con el codo recargado en el brazo de la silla y los dedos de la mano sobre la sien.

_ -__Vanta máravë, mára mesta (Ve con bien, buen viaje)-_ concluyó tajante, _Thranduil._

-_Tenna rato Aran Thranduil (Hasta pronto Rey Thranduil)-_ se despidió la elfa, haciendo una reverencia y abandonando el despacho. _Seregon_ y el Consejero que aguardaban en el pasillo volvieron a entrar.

_Lothíriel_ partió de inmediato junto a los _galadhrim_, los elfos del bosque y los hombres. Una nutrida caravana, de al menos cien jinetes, comenzó el viaje con destino al Pueblo del Valle.

_Vorondil_ había sido recluido en una celda, había pedido a todo guardia con el que se encontraba que le permitieran hablar con el monarca, quería explicar y pedir su comprensión sobre su actuar. El elfo estaba desesperado, podía sentir que había perdido a _Ivorwen_ definitivamente y, la ansiedad que lo invadía le consumía el discernimiento. _Thranduil_ había ordenado a _Seregon_ asumir nuevamente el liderazgo de la Guardia del Bosque Verde y mantener aprisionado al elfo hasta en tanto supiera que el trato de los hombres hubiera quedado sellado.

-No lo sé _Gilbre_, creo que me casaré mañana mismo con ella. No me gustaría que _Belthil _decidiera hacer un movimiento impulsivo.- indicó _Amond,_ mientras bebía licor con el líder de sus soldados, frente a una gran fogata.

-_Amond_, sabes que si el Embajador decidiera hacerse el valiente, lo aplastaríamos a él y a su gente con facilidad.- mencionó el hombre de barba oscura.

-Lo sé, pero no si tiene el respaldo de los elfos.- apuntó el hombre rubio. –No se hable más, está hecho.- agregó levantándose del tronco sobre el que estaba sentado, arrojó el contenido del tarro a la fogata y salió rumbo a su cabaña.

-¡Mujer! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?- gritó el hombre, entrando intempestivamente a la oscura cabaña. _Ivorwen_ se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama, escuchó que la puerta de _MaMairiel _se abrió con un chirrido metálico.

-Sr. _Amond_.- escuchó decir a la mujer.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el corpulento líder de los hombres del bosque.

-Está descansando en una de la habitaciones, ha sido un largo viaje para la joven…- antes de que terminara de hablar, _Amond_ caminó hasta el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y pateó cada una de las puertas. Cuando vio a _Ivorwen_ sentada sobre la cama con una expresión de ansiedad en los ojos, se acercó a ella y la tomó bruscamente de la cara.

-Prepárate, mañana serás mi esposa, así que, te quiero dispuesta para la ceremonia.- dijo el hombre soltando la cara de la joven, dejándole los dedos marcados en las mejillas.

-_Mairiel_ prepara todo, mañana me casaré.- ordenó el hombre rubio.

_Ivorwen_ miró con desconcierto a la mujer regordeta y después intentó levantarse pero no lo consiguió. –Pero no podemos casarnos…- expresó con desesperación la chica pelirroja. _Mairiel_ la miró y negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

_Amond _se dio media vuelta. -¿Por qué no? Tu padre ha recibido lo que solicitó y, ahora tú me perteneces.- declaró acercándose amenazadoramente a la joven ojiverde.

_Ivorwen_ necesitaba tiempo para saber qué hacer, no había esperado que las cosas sucedieran tan deprisa. –Pero yo no le conozco, ni usted a mí, creo que necesitamos…-

-Oh, por favor, ¿crees que me interesan esas estupideces del amor? Me darás un hijo, uno que selle de por vida el lazo que unirá a tu pueblo y al mío. Y como tal, me dará el derecho de regir sobre ambos. Así que cállate y prepárate.- expuso con brusquedad _Amond._

_Ivorwen_ se había quedado helada ante las palabras del hombre, hasta ahora no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, el traer un hijo al mundo y, menos en una situación como en la que se encontraba. –Yo no puedo… no quiero…- dijo entrecortadamente ante el mar de emociones que se agitaban en su cuerpo.

-Descuide señor _Amond_, la joven cree que necesita más tiempo para poder estar lo más bella posible para usted. Además le produce angustia el no poder desplazarse, ya que, no he podido conseguirle un bastón.- intervino _Mairiel_, con nerviosismo.

_Amond_ observó a ambas mujeres. –Está bien, pediré de inmediato que te fabriquen un bastón, será mi regalo de bodas.- dijo con una sonora carcajada y, salió de la cabaña nuevamente.

-No juegues más con esto niña, tú sabes que iba a pasar, así que, cuanto antes lo aceptes mejor.- opinó la mujer de mejillas encendidas en cuyo rostro se notaba el cansancio.

-No me casaré con ese hombre, yo amo a…- decía _Ivorwen,_ con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Cálla! Eso ya no existe. Dispondré todo. Enviaré a algunas mujeres que te ayudarán a bañarte y a vestirte.- explicó _Mairiel,_ saliendo de la habitación.

_Ivorwen_ se aferró a la pared e intentó alcanzar a la mujer, pero cayó de rodillas raspándose. Volvió a levantarse y llegó hasta la estancia donde estaba la chimenea. Se quedó completamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer. A los pocos minutos, un grupo de tres mujeres llegó con un balde grande de madera y con unos cubos de humeante agua caliente. Después entró _Mairiel _–Ven acá, vamos.- dijo ayudándola a llegar a la habitación.

Vertieron en el agua algunas hierbas que aromatizaron el lugar agradablemente, se metió en el balde de madera y la bañaron cuidadosamente. Su cabello rojo fue aseado con otras hierbas. _Mairiel_ había llevado envuelto en unas mantas viejas un vestido blanco, ceñido a la cintura, con el cuello alto y mangas largas y, una tiara de plata con una flor al centro.

_Ivorwen_ se sentía atrapada en un remolino que no paraba de girar, como si estuviera atestiguando algo de lo que realmente no fuera partícipe y, no pudiera controlar. Pronto su cabello fue cepillado y sus rizos rojos fueron minuciosamente acomodados. El vestido tuvo que ser ajustado a su esbelta figura, lucía realmente preciosa, aunque su rostro estaba completamente ausente y con una notable tristeza.

-¿Ya has terminado con lo que te encargué?- averiguó _Amond, _acercándose a uno de los artesanos del pueblo.

-Sí, señor _Amond_. No tuve la oportunidad de tomar medidas pero creo que le servirá.- indicó un hombre delgado de prominentes pómulos y ojos cansados. Le entregó un tosco bastón que simulaba un árbol a escala. Al tocarlo aún podía sentir algunas virutas sueltas.

La noche comenzaba a clarear, el pueblo despertaba poco a poco. Los viajeros estaban alistando los últimos detalles antes de iniciar el traslado hacia el Pueblo del Valle. _Belthil_ se acercó a _Amond_. –En unos minutos más nos iremos, quiero despedirme de mi hija.- pidió el Embajador con el rostro sombrío.

-Ella no puede recibirte ahora, nos casaremos hoy mismo y la están alistando. Lo que tengas que decirle yo puedo transmitírselo.- dijo _Amond,_ desinteresado.

-¡Qué! ¿Dónde está? ¡Debo verla ahora mismo!- reclamó incrédulo, el hombre pelirrojo.

-¡He dicho que no y, no insistas. Si no quieres que me arrepienta de haberte proporcionado la ayuda que pediste!- amenazó _Amond,_ agarrando por el cuello al Embajador. De inmediato el elfo se colocó detrás del hombre rubio y, apoderándose de su espada le apunto con ésta.

_Amond _se quedó quieto al sentir el filo de su espada apuntándole al costado. –Está bien la verás, pero será solo a través de la ventana y yo estaré allí.- admitió a regañadientes el hombre robusto. -¡Sígueme!- indicó malhumoradamente.

_Belthil _siguió a _Amond_ hasta su cabaña, entró y llamó de un grito a _Mairiel_. Esta apareció de inmediato y fue por la chica. _Ivorwen_ se dejaba manipular como si de un títere se tratase, no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por la mujer. Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron inmediatamente sobre los de su padre e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza.

-_Ivorwen_, hija mía, espero que un día puedas perdonarme. Eres lo que más he amado en la vida.- expresó _Belthil,_ levantando el rostro de su hija cuyas lágrimas ya empapaban sus mejillas. –Esto es para ti, le perteneció a tu madre y, a su madre antes que ella.- le entregó un paquetito envuelto en encaje_. Ivorwen_ volvió la mirada a su padre y se apoyó en él para poder desenvolver el regalo. Cuando lo hizo, vio que se trataba de la reluciente esmeralda que su madre siempre llevaba colgada en el cuello.

-Déjame ponértela.- dijo _Belthil,_ mientras _Amond_ observaba la escena con desesperación. El Embajador ató el raído cordoncillo con el que estaba sujeta la joya.

-Mamá…- susurró _Ivorwen,_ al tocar la piedra que ahora reposaba sobre su blanco pecho.

-¡Ya basta es hora de irte!- intervino _Amond_ irritado y, sacó a empujones al hombre pelirrojo.

-Sé fuerte mi pequeña, sé valiente… yo estaré siempre pendiente de ti. Por favor _Ivorwen_, perdóname.- expresó visiblemente perturbado, el Embajador. _Ivorwen_ seguía con la cabeza gacha y, las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se estrellaban contra el suelo de madera.

-¡He dicho que te largues!- reclamó _Amond,_ cuando _Gilbre_ entró por la puerta con la espada desenvainada.

-_Ivorwen_, te amo hija.- expresó _Belthil_, antes de ser lanzado de la cabaña.

-_Amond,_ ya solo te esperan para que des la salida a la comitiva que irá al Pueblo del Valle.- señaló _Gilbre_, el cual, no quitó la vista de la bella mujer pelirroja.

_Amond_ salió junto a _Gilbre_, se colocó a la punta de la caravana, donde estaba el Embajador _Belthil_, el elfo y, un hombre alto, de cabello y barba negros; llamado _Gálatar_. -¡Ya tienes lo que has pedido, ahora yo espero de vuelta lo que hemos acordado!- dijo el líder del Pueblo del Bosque.

-Lo tendrás, siempre y cuando la vida de mi hija esté a salvo.- indicó _Belthil._

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, no estás en posición de negociar!- amenazó _Amond_. -¡Vamos, lárguense de una buena vez!- ordenó el hombre rubio, dándole una fuerte palmada al caballo del Embajador. La caravana se fue, produciendo un fuerte estruendo que atrajo las miradas de los curiosos lugareños.

-¡Pueblo del Bosque, prepárense para festejar, que hoy me uniré a la mujer del Pueblo del Valle! ¡Por la unión de los pueblos de hombres!- vociferó, encendiendo los ánimos de los pobladores que respondieron con un sonoro grito.

_Amond_ fue con _Gilbre_ y se sumergió en una pila grande con agua muy caliente. Enseguida se colocó un tosco traje y botas fabricados con pieles de animales. Se amarró el cabello rubio que, le llegaba a los hombros y, acomodó descuidadamente su barba. En su cinto ajustó su espada, dio un gran trago al tarro con vino que le habían servido, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia la plaza central del pueblo, en la que ya estaba reunida la gente. Se encaminó hasta una tarima de madera que había sido dispuesta, allí estaba de pie un hombre viejo, encorvado, de ojos nublados y aspecto frágil. La multitud se giró cuando vio a su líder acercarse, e hicieron un improvisado corredor por el que desfiló hasta donde el anciano esperaba.

-¿Embajador? Debo dar aviso a los guardias del bosque, así que, me retiro por ahora.- dijo el elfo, desviando su marcha hasta internarse en los tupidos árboles. _Belthil_ apenas había prestado atención, sólo pensaba en su hija y en el destino que le había impuesto. Se sentía realmente miserable, pero dadas las circunstancias no sabía qué más podía haber hecho. Le daban ganas de volver y rebanarle el cuello a aquél engreído hombre y, llevarse consigo a su hija, pero ¿qué sería entonces de su pueblo? Los elfos ya habían hecho lo suficiente y no podía pedir más.

-Será mejor que te concentres: lo hecho, hecho está…- dijo _Gálatar,_ dándole una palmada en el hombro a _Belthil_ que lo miró con desprecio.

-Vamos niña es hora.- indicó _Mairiel,_ ayudándola a levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba observando por la ventana hacia el Bosque Verde.

_Ivorwen_ se apoyó en el hombro de la mujer regordeta, le colocaron un manto blanco que le cubrió de pies a cabeza. Y entre las mujeres la llevaron hasta la plaza. Allí se hizo el silencio cuando ella apareció. Su rostro de gran belleza era lo único que podía apreciarse por el manto que la cubría, pero aquellos que la vieron quedaron boquiabiertos. Al costado izquierdo se acercó _Gilbre_ con el bastón que _Amond_ había mandado hacer para ella y, se lo ofreció. Ella lo miró y, después al hombre con el que se casaría, rechazó el ofrecimiento y se alejó cuidadosamente de las mujeres. El rostro del hombre rubio se puso rojo de rabia ante el desplante.

_Ivorwen_ se desplazó como pudo dando pequeños saltos y equilibrándose precariamente. Las mujeres la seguían de cerca, nerviosas. La multitud estaba callada, aunque algunos proferían reprimidos sonidos de burla hacia la joven. Su vestido blanco y el manto que la cubría, fue empapándose con la nieve y el barro. Cuando llegó a la tarima se quedó observando los escalones, estaba por apoyar sus manos en la tarima cuando sintió un fuerte jalón que _Amond_ le dio para subirla junto a él. Ella se tambaleó un poco pero logró mantenerse en pie. El hombre viejo, que presidiría la ceremonia, los miró inquisitivamente.

-_Amond_, hijo de _Háma_ y líder de los Hombres del Bosque, has solicitado enlazarte en espíritu y cuerpo con _Ivorwen_, hija de _Belthil_ Embajador del Pueblo del Valle. Ante tu pueblo como testigo, la tierra que te provee y con la bendición de los espíritus guardianes, desposarás a estar mujer para compartir la vida juntos, procurando su felicidad y protección hasta el final de tus días.- dijo el hombre encorvado acercándose a _Amond_.

-_Ivorwen_ del Pueblo del Valle, tu presencia aquí consiente tu enlace con este hombre, entre ambos construirán un puente que una a ambos pueblos y los fortalezca. Tu deber como esposa será cuidar de tu esposo, procurar su felicidad y cuidar de los hijos que los espíritus les envíen. Profesarás lealtad y amor incondicional a su unión y, al fruto de ésta.- explicó el anciano a _Ivorwen_ quien seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-_Amond,_ por favor.- pidió el hombre de ojos nublados. El líder de los Hombres del Bosque, se acercó a la joven, retiró el manto blanco que la cubría. _Gilbre_ agarró el velo y lo enrolló en las manos entrelazadas de los novios, sobre ella colocó la espada del hombre rubio. Las manos temblorosas y huesudas del monje, que los casaba, agarraron las de _Ivorwen_ y _Amond_: a partir de ahora su unión ha sido bendecida por los poderes de los espíritus, si alguno de ustedes ha de faltar a sus votos que la maldición más cruel les persiga.- decretó el hombre. _Ivorwen_ puso sus ojos verdes en aquellos ojos muertos y, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, había una oscuridad que no podía explicar.

-Ante ustedes ha nacido una nueva unión: _Amond_ e _Ivorwen_, el Pueblo de los Hombres del Bosque y el Pueblo del Valle.- manifestó con júbilo en su ronca voz.

_Amond_, cargó a _Ivorwen_ y le dio un beso en los labios, uno que a ella le supo a la más amarga condena. El pueblo estalló en gritos, los tambores y trompetas, sonaban estruendosamente. Los barriles llenos de vino y cerveza fueron abiertos y repartidos entre todos los asistentes. Una enorme carpa fue puesta en la avenida principal del pueblo, dentro una gran mesa rectangular, rebosante de comida, esperaba a todos los invitados. _Amond_ entró con _Ivorwen_ en los brazos y la depositó sobre una de las sillas del centro, ella se acomodó y miró a su alrededor el impetuoso barullo. El hombre rubio aplaudió para llamar la atención de los presentes y dio inicio al festín. Después se sentó junto a la chica.

-Te pediría que bailáramos pero supongo que te verías ridícula.- se burló _Amond,_ tocándole el muslo a la pelirroja, la cual, dio un respingo y alejó la mano de su ahora esposo. –Finalmente para lo que te quiero no necesitarás la pierna que te hace falta. Además debo reconocer que luces hermosa.- le manifestó al oído. _Ivorwen_ sólo le miró con desprecio y apretó sus puños.

La fiesta había sido larga, _Mairiel_ se había encargado de que _Ivorwen_ conociera a todos y cada uno de los miembros del pueblo. Después la llevaron a reconocer el lugar, de vuelta con _Amond_ había un plato con abundante comida pero ni siquiera se molestó en tocar alimento alguno. A las afueras de la cabaña de _Amond,_ se habían apilado toda clase de improvisados regalos debidamente etiquetados para que el líder estuviera al tanto de quiénes sí y, quienes no le habían obsequiado.

_Amond_ había estado bebiendo y comiendo con otros hombres, estaba visiblemente ebrio. El hombre rubio mandó llamar a _Mairiel,_ e hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando a la ojiverde. La mujer robusta se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella.

-_Ivorwen_, es hora de que te retires. Te ayudaré.- apuntó _Mairiel,_ ayudando a la bella mujer a llegar a la cabaña.

-_Amond _te alcanzará enseguida, espéralo.- le dijo al entrar en la cabaña, la cual, estaba sutilmente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, un olor agradable se percibía en el aire. Una botella de vino reposaba sobre la desvencijada mesilla del centro. La ropa de la cama había sido cambiada por unas sábanas blancas y una pesada piel de animal sobre éstas. _Ivorwen_ acariciaba cada una de las cosas con las yemas de los dedos, mientras se apoyaba de las paredes para evitar caer. Volvió al frente de la chimenea y se quedó ensimismada observando las llamas consumir la madera, era tal y como se veía ella misma en aquél momento. Se acercó un poco más a las flamas hasta que parte de su vestido comenzó a chamuscarse, _Ivorwen_ sólo observaba al fuego consumir su atuendo, podía sentir el calor cerca de su piel. Cuando de pronto cayó de espaldas, provocándole un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

-¿Qué haces mujer?, ¿estás loca?- cuestionó _Amond,_ incrédulo. Afuera de la cabaña se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres que habían acompañado al líder. Todos con antorcha en mano cantaban arrastrando las palabras.

_Ivorwen_ se sentó, se llevó una de las manos a la espalda e intentó recuperar el aliento que había perdido producto del fuerte golpe. _Amond,_ encolerizado, le arrancó el vestido y lo arrojó al fuego. Destapó la botella de vino con los dientes y bebió un poco. Después la aventó rompiendo la ventana, provocando que los hombres se marcharan profiriendo sonoras carcajadas. La pelirroja intentó cubrir su desnudez y se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo del hombre que la miraba con lujuria.

_Ivorwen_ observó a su alrededor intentando asir algún objeto con el que pudiera defenderse, pero nada cerca había. Se aferró a una de las patas de la cama, temblando y cubriendo su cuerpo. _Amond_ se acercó, acechante, se inclinó ante ella; acarició sus rizos rojos y levantó su cara.

-No tiene por qué ser así, sólo debes cooperar. Eres hermosa y no me importa que estés lisiada, puedo ver el fuego en ti.- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Para su desconcierto, _Ivorwen_ le sonrió y acercó un poco su rostro a él. _Amond_ delineó sus delicadas facciones, con sus manos callosas y, la besó salvajemente; justo en ese instante, la pelirroja le propinó una fuerte mordida e inmediatamente su boca se llenó de sangre que, escupió en cuanto el hombre se alejó, llevándose la mano a la boca ensangrentada. _Ivorwen_ se levantó como pudo, jaló una de las sábanas de la cama y la envolvió en su cuerpo desnudo. Se recargó en la pared y con pequeños brincos se encaminó hasta la puerta. _Amond_ trató de recomponerse escupiendo la sangre que le salía de la boca, se abalanzó sobre ella y del cabello las arrastró hasta la cama donde la aventó, se colocó sobre ella inmovilizando sus piernas.

-¡Maldita mujer!- gruñó y, le propinó una brutal bofetada que le reventó la boca y la dejó semiconsciente.

_Ivorwen_ volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, las estrellas brillaban aquella noche, sintió su cuerpo desgarrarse bajo el peso de aquél hombre que la mancillaba con violencia. Su carne siendo usada como instrumento de placer y venganza. Dolían las acometidas, las manos del hombre calcinaban su piel, luego golpes, después su respiración siendo atrapada por la de él y, al final sus ojos apretados fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas que evitaba a toda costa derramar. El hombre se alejó dejándola allí, inmóvil, herida y con el alma rota.

_Amond_ salió enfurecido y con algo de culpa, no obstante, prefirió pensar que la mujer había sido la causa de su comportamiento. Llegó con los hombres que aún quedaban en la fiesta, cuando entró a la carpa, éstos los recibieron con abrazos e incluso lo levantaron en hombros hasta el asiento que antes había compartido con _Ivorwen_. Allí continúo bebiendo para intentar acallar su conciencia, pero sólo lo lograría hasta que callera desmayado por la borrachera.

_Ivorwen_ se removió sumamente adolorida, sangraba por la boca y la entrepierna, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por terribles hematomas, su mandibulada dolía y no podía moverla, al parecer estaba dislocada. Se arrastró a la orilla de la cama, sufrió un mareó y vomitó varias veces hasta quedar vacía. Se enrolló la sábana sin prestar demasiada atención a sus heridas, intentó levantarse apoyándose en la cama, apenas lo logró, aguantó la respiración para contener el grito de dolor.

Se dirigió al lado de la chimenea y tomó el atizador, con éste se apoyó y rengueó hasta la puerta de madera, la abrió y sintió el frío congelante que le hizo comenzar a temblar. No le importó y salió a la nieve. Como pudo se movió en dirección al Bosque Verde, aprovechó que la mayor parte del pueblo aún estaba en la celebración y los demás ya descansaban. Su aliento se congelaba en sus labios y, su pierna sana estaba entumecida, la sábana que la cubría se había humedecido por la nevada y la sangre, lo que causaba que se pegara a su cuerpo. Desesperó al sentir la debilidad que le obligaba a detenerse, de pronto su pierna no soportó más y cayó en la nieve.

Allí se sentó con la cabeza gacha y sus rizos pegados en la cara. Se frotó con rabia la nieve en todo el cuerpo, intentando desprender cualquier atisbo de lo que había vivido, pero aquello seguía en su mente y se repetía una y otra vez sin cesar. Entonces lloró y golpeó con fuerza la nieve. Se arrastró tanto, como su piel raspada se lo permitió. Su vista se nublaba a ratos pero ella se frotaba los ojos, no quería, no podía parar. En sus pensamientos sólo estaba su padre y _Vorondil_. Antes de caer inconsciente murmuró –Papá, _Vorondil_, por favor…- y se quedó allí, desnuda entre la nieve y con su mano apuntando al Bosque de los Elfos.

_Mairiel_ había dejado la festividad después de que su señor volviera a la gran carpa. Había ordenado a varias mujeres y hombres que comenzaran a levantar algunas cosas. En cuanto terminó de hacerlo se dirigió a la cabaña. Cuando vio la puerta abierta corrió hasta allá, contempló horrorizada las manchas de sangre sobre la madera y la nieve, entró, miró a todos lados con los ojos desorbitados, fue a las habitaciones, al sótano y no la encontró. Salió con antorcha en mano y se percató de las gotas rojas sobre los montículos de nieve. Los siguió por un largo trecho y, se sorprendió de la distancia que había recorrido dado el estado en que debía encontrarse _Ivorwen_.

El camino de sangre era más evidente a cada paso, y éste se alejaba del pueblo en dirección al Bosque de los Elfos. _Mairiel_ se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que la mujer hubiese logrado adentrarse en aquél misterioso reino, donde a los hombres se les tenía prohibido entrar, si no era con anuencia del Rey Elfo. Si eso pasaba, _Amond_ se enfurecería, y ella probablemente sería sometida a un duro castigo; así que, entre la ventisca prosiguió buscando afanosamente.

_Mairiel_ entrecerró los ojos y se asustó al ver una figura alta y esbelta aproximándose. La mujer se quedó paralizada, y buscó con la mirada algún objeto con el cuál defenderse, pero antes de conseguirlo frente a ella apareció un elfo. Éste llevaba en brazos a _Ivorwen_, desfallecida cubierta apenas con una capa verde. Permaneció inmóvil mientras el extraño caminaba ágilmente sobre la nieve.

El elfo no habló sólo la observó con seriedad, la mujer caminó frente a él para indicarle el camino de vuelta. _Mairiel_ temblaba de pies a cabeza debido al nerviosismo y, por lo mal que lucía _Ivorwen_. Tropezó varias veces y apenas veía por sobre su hombro al misterioso elfo. Cuando entraron al pueblo fueron observados con curiosidad por la gente que comenzaba sus actividades matutinas. La mujer regordeta pegó un fuerte grito para que trajeran al curandero. Pronto llegaron a la cabaña, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, _Amond_ estaba tirado a un lado de la chimenea y roncaba sonoramente, la cama estaba manchada de sangre y completamente arruinada. El elfo miró con desagrado el sitio, la mujer le señaló el pasillo y la habitación. Entró, la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y la envolvió con las mantas.

-Conozco a esta mujer, fue protegida por mi pueblo. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el guardia del bosque, quien había divisado el cuerpo de _Ivorwen_ durante la penumbra de la noche, mientras vigilaba en aquél extremo del reino. _Mairiel_ negó con la cabeza y trajo rápidamente trapos y agua caliente. De inmediato limpió las heridas de la pelirroja que estaba terriblemente helada y lacerada. El elfo trajo consigo unas brazas dentro de un hornillo metálico y lo colocó a un costado de la cama. La chica volvió a ser cubierta por la capa del elfo y varias mantas; el centinela vio el trauma en la mandíbula, colocó ambas manos en los costados del rostro, sintió el hueso desviado y masajeó varias veces en diferentes direcciones hasta que logró reacomodarla.

Una ráfaga de viento anunció que alguien más entraba a la cabaña, el curandero, un viejo de aspecto decrépito con larga barba blanca, calvo y con ojos oscuros, apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Observó sorprendido al elfo que le examinó atentamente con la mirada. El guardia se alejó permitiendo que el hombre se acercara, rápidamente sacó de un pequeño saco, algunas hierbas, pócimas y emplastes para atender a _Ivorwen. Mairiel _con torpeza intentaba ayudar al viejo.

El centinela caminó a la estancia donde yacía _Amond_, el hombre seguía dormido, el elfo lo evaluó con la mirada y con el pie lo movió hasta despertarlo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- dijo el malhumorado hombre rubio tratando de enfocar sus ojos.

-¿Has sido tú?- preguntó el centinela.

-¿Qué?, ¿y tú quién demonios eres?... ¡Mujer, mujer…!- gritó confundido, _Amond_. –No te conozco, pero si tú eres…un… ¿elfo?- balbuceó fallando en su intento por levantarse. ¿Dónde está esa maldita mujer?- preguntó finalmente incorporándose y buscando con la mirada a _Ivorwen._ -¿Te las has llevado? ¡Es mía lo sabes, es mi esposa!- vociferó y soltó un puñetazo al elfo que lo esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo, provocando que el hombre cayera estrepitosamente y, uno de sus brazos se quemara con la hoguera. Al escuchar los gritos llegó _Gilbre_ que, sin preguntar, se abalanzó con espada en mano contra el elfo. Con un ágil movimiento, el guardia del bosque, desarmó al hombre y arrojó la espada por la ventana rota. El líder de los guerreros de los hombres sacó una daga y volvió a arremeter; el elfo le quitó el arma y lo aventó junto a _Amond,_ que aún se revolcaba de dolor.

El guardia clavó la daga en la pared de madera, miró con desprecio a los hombres y, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación donde era atendida la hija del Embajador. Allí el curandero y _Mairiel_ iban de un lado para otro, visiblemente angustiados. _Ivorwen_ estaba mortalmente pálida y lánguida. El elfo sacó un frasco con un contenido cristalino, que les era distribuido a todos los guardias para que fuera usado en caso de necesidad; contenía algunos preparados y agua del Río del Bosque, en conjunto: un poderoso tónico para sanar las heridas. El guardia, vertió un poco del contenido en la boca de la joven, con trabajo consiguió que lo tragara.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella.- apuntó el elfo. _Mairiel _y el curandero salieron de la habitación. El elfo guardó entre las ropas élficas de viaje que, se le habían dado a _Ivorwen_, una daga. La miró detenidamente por unos instantes y, se retiró de vuelta al Bosque Verde.


End file.
